One Piece: Journey to the Sky Islands
by Optimus524
Summary: Hiccup and the rest the Dragon Rider crew are back on the open seas, but no sooner had they set off that they find themselves in yet another crazy adventure. When a ship falls from the sky they set out on a journey to the legendary island of Skypiea where a legendary city of gold is said to lie there but on this journey, they face even more danger and ever before.
1. The Rainbow Mist

Hiccup I would like to say that they were having a peaceful voyage, but sadly that wasn't the case. He and the rest of the crew had been hunted down by a lot of Marine ships ever since they left Alabasta.

Today was even worse because they were being chased down by five Marine ships who are constantly firing cannonballs at them. In order to get some extra momentum, the twins were growing as if there was no tomorrow because evading get away from the Marine ship that we wouldn't see tomorrow.

"This is really getting old!" Snotlout yelled from the helm. "If the Marines keep attacking us like this and we keep running I'm gonna drop dead from exhaustion!"

"Not unless those cannonballs get to us first," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup was starting to get concerned. "We can't keep playing cat and mouse for long."

* * *

In the Marine Flagship, the commanding officer was sitting at his desk doing some origami when he heard a knock at the door. He was rather a muscular middle-aged man with short blond hair with streaks of grey in it and he was wearing a pair of shades over his eyes.

"Major Pipes! Major Pipes!" a young Marine yelled. "Quick we need you on the bridge immediately! Major Pipes!

Pipes rose to his feet placing his paper and on his desk and made his way to the door.

"Major Pipes did you hear me?" the Marine yelled.

The door opens and then Pipes flicked his middle finger into his face and he struck so hard that he fell backwards onto the floor.

"Yes, unfortunately," he said folding his arms. "I'm not deaf, I heard you the first time."

The Marine saluted. "Forgive me, I'm terribly sorry, Major Pipes. But I came to inform you that the fleet has just engaged the Dragon Rider Pirates, sir!"

* * *

Upon hearing this Pipes immediately made his way to the bridge where his second-in-command was already waiting. She was roughly his age with long black hair with one or two streaks of grey and struck the hip was a sword.

"Took you long enough," she said as he approached her. "A historic encounter and you almost missed it."

"Just give me the binoculars," he huffed.

She handed him the binoculars and he looked at the _Going Tiger_ and indeed he saw the _Dragon Rider_ flag waving in the wind.

"No doubt about it, that's Dragon Conqueror Hiccup's flag all right," he said.

"That it is."

"So this is how it happened?"

"We've been firing warning shots, but they show no signs of stopping," a Marine informed him. "I think the only thing that will stop them is if you do_ it_, major."

"_It_, huh?" said Pipes putting down the binoculars. "I guess." He then handed the binoculars to his aid and then reached into his pocket pulling out a single coin. "If you insist."

"Oh, here it comes. The Major's special technique."

"The one that sunk countless pirate ships… the _Finger Bomb_."

He rested the coin and his middle finger and positioned his farm as if he was about to flick it. He was aiming directly at the _Going Tiger_, but he sneezed asked at the point he flicked his finger. As a result, the coin zoomed way off course and struck the ship and the left and spectacularly destroyed it almost instantly.

"Major, you just sunk one of our own ships!" the Marine cried.

"Sorry," he said.

On the Going Tiger, the destruction of one of the Marine ships did not notice.

"What the heck?" Chopper stared.

"They're shooting at each other?" Toothless frowned.

"I don't really care how it happened, but their formation is collapsing," said Hiccup.

Astrid nodded. "We've got used this opportunity to escape."

With that, they quickly pulled away from the Marine ships as they went to rescue the men and the sinking ship.

"All hands, rescue the men from the sinking ship!"

"Aye!"

"Deploy the lifeboats!"

A Marine through his binoculars and watched as the _Going Tiger_ sailed off into the distance.

"The _Going Tiger_ is getting away," said a Marine.

"Right," Pipes nodded.

"There's nothing right about it!"

"Looks like the wheel fortune is starting to turn," said his aid as the Marine kept on shouting.

Pipes smiled. "Everything is going exactly as the flow of history demands." He then turned and looked at the man. "Tend to the wounded, as soon as all hands are a board set course for Carlgate as scheduled."

* * *

A few hours later, Hiccup and the rest of the crew had managed to shake and of the Marines and were now sailing into the cove of an island.

"Did we lose them?" Hiccup asked.

"It appears so," said Heather looking for her binoculars.

"Has anyone noticed that the Marines have been dogging us lately?" Snotlout asked.

"Considering that our Captain just took down one of the Seven Warlords, we should expect anything less," said Toothless as he leaned against the mast.

Of course, they were still unaware of the fact that Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless all had new bounties.

"We need to be careful," said Fishlegs as he leaned over the edge. "There's a chance we could hit one of the shallow reefs.

They turned around the cove and then they saw a small town coming into view, and the very edge of the island they could see a large tower which looked as if it was under construction.

"I see a harbour!" Chopper cried.

"Where?" Hiccup asked as he joined him.

"Right then it's about lighthouse!" he pointed.

"Good we can do with some supplies," said Hiccup.

* * *

In order to not cause any kind of commotion, they decided to anchor at the coast rather at the harbour.

"Oh, it's not a lighthouse at all is it?" said Chopper looking at the tall tower.

"No, but it certainly tall," said Hiccup folding his arms. "I wonder what it is?"

"I don't care what it is, I just want to get some food," said Snotlout.

Toothless and the twins opted to stay on the ship to guard it, allowing the others to explore the town.

Unfortunately, before they could do anything a security guard spotted them.

"You there, halt!" he yelled as he approached them. "Here on Carlgate there is a requirement for all visitors that moor their ships at the harbour or even along the rocks, you first must pay all of the registered harbour dues."

"What a harbour dues?" Chopper frowned.

"It attacks we have to pay for docking ownership," Hiccup explained and then turned towards the guard. "But what only supposed to pay it when we want to leave, but only for not doing any sort of trade and we certainly are not supposed to pay it when we're anchored at the coast."

"He's right, if were to do some trading in this city why should we pay the tax?" Astrid asked.

The garden immediately pointed his rifle at them. "Because it's your duty, now pay up. Or you we'll regret it."

Ragnar then immediately pulled out his pistol and ended at the guard. "You should be more welcoming to visitors."

"Or what?" the guard sneered.

There is a clear stand-off between the two of them, but then completely out of nowhere Snotlout rushed in and punched the guard hard in the face before he realised what was happening.

"Are we done?" he said looking at them.

Hiccup shook his head. "Let's get going."

"Good, because I need to get some charts in order to draw some maps," said Fishlegs as he rushed towards the town.

"I'm coming too," said Chopper.

Astrid sighed. "I better go with those two-dimensional they don't get themselves into trouble."

"I need to get into town anyway to get some food, we're running a bit short," Ragnar offered.

The two of them then immediately chased after Fishlegs and Chopper leaving the others behind.

"And then there were three," Hiccup sighed.

"Hey!" said a voice above them.

They looked up and saw an old man standing on top the cliff and of lab coat, he had a helmet over his head and he had some sort of equipment strapped to his back.

"I have a question that I would like to ask the three of you," he said.

"You look like some kind of clown," said Heather.

"He looked more like a swindling salesman to me," said Snotlout.

"I'm neither one of those!" he snapped and pulled up his goggles to look at them. "Tell me have any of you seen rainbow coloured mist?"

"Say what?" Snotlout blinked. "'Rainbow coloured mist?'"

The man sighed. "Forget it, you know nothing."

Snotlout shrugged. "That's true…" It only took a few seconds to realise what he meant. "Hey, you meant that as an insult didn't you?"

"We haven't," said Heather quickly. "But perhaps you could tell us more?"

* * *

A few moments later they went into town and the old man took them to a restaurant where the immediately ordered some food.

"Here you go," said the restaurant owner putting their food on the table. "You do have money to pay for that, right?"

"Actually, my friend here is paying," he said pointing at Hiccup.

"Hang on, since when did I agree that I would pay for the food?" Hiccup asked.

"If I'm going to tell you the secrets of the _Rainbow Mist_, it's the least you could do."

Hiccup groaned and reached for his wallet. "All right, but this story had better be good old man."

"My name is not an old man, it's Hadwin… I'm an ingenious scientist and my field of research is the _Rainbow Mist_."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Based upon what I wonder?"

"Tell me Mr Hadwin…" said Heather.

"It's Professor Hadwin, miss."

"Professor Hadwin," Heather corrected as she pulled out a book. "Do you know this book?"

Hadwin looked at the book and he immediately grabbed it. "Is that?"

"It's one of the books that Fishlegs took from Alabasta," Heather explained.

"I thought I heard the _Rainbow Mist_ somewhere before," said Hiccup curiously. "The name of the book that Heather's been reading."

"I can't figure out who authored the book, but it was written well over 40 years ago," Heather explained. "According to the book, the _Rainbow Mist_ could be the garden of the gods or even El Dorado, the fabled city of gold. What do you think Professor?"

Hadwin looked up from the book. "The latter is nothing more than a legend, many adventurers have fallen prey to its lure and potential finding untold riches inside it. Countless people have sailed off in search for the _Rainbow Mist_ never to be seen again… including some dear friends of mine."

"So that's why you're researching the mist?" said Hiccup.

"Hey, friend," said a restaurant owner put some more food on the table. "I would take whatever that guy says with a grain of salt if I were you."

"And why is that?" Hiccup asked.

"Because he's one of Mayor Wetton's Dogs that why."

"Beg pardon?" Snotlout blinked.

"Yeah, he receives all of his research funding from the mayor and lives the easy life," said an angry customer. "He's nothing more than a sham of a scientist!"

Before Hiccup could ask for more details they then suddenly heard the planning of a drum and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Oh no! It's the Tax Collection Squad!"

"The who?" Hiccup blinked as everyone began panicking.

"Hurry up and drink that!"

Everyone then immediately eat and drank as quickly as they could and then suddenly the door opened. There they saw a middle-aged man with red hair and behind him was his personal band.

"Well… well, good citizens," he said casually. "Hello there, I certainly hope that all of you are having an enjoyable meal today?"

He then entered the restaurant and everyone was silent and Hiccup can help but notice that all of them were nervous. He personally couldn't see why this man was a threat, he didn't look all that strong nor that bright.

He then turned to the customer, who had failed to drink everything from his tankard. "Knocking back an ice-cold one are you? Of course, you do realise if you drink liquor that you have to pay the Liquor Drinking Tax, right?"

Then some of his men approached the man and then grabbed him.

"Hey! Wait a minute, if you take what's in my wallet I would have anything to support my family!" he yelled as they grabbed his wallet.

"Who cares? It's a citizen's duty to pay any taxes that are wired," he said as one of his men gave him the wallet. "And those that neglect this civic duty have no right to live in our humble little village."

"Who's that jerk?" Snotlout whispered.

"Mayor Wetton's son Flip," the restaurant owner whispered back. "A total bastard who always extort tax money from us for every slightest thing."

"Now I see why was so nervous," said Hiccup.

Flip then looked towards them and his eyes fell upon Hadwin. "Ho Ho, if it isn't Professor Hadwin. Father was actually looking for you, he was wondering how your mystery search was going."

"Same as always, inconclusive. There's no telling where or when the _Rainbow Mist_ is going to appear after all," said Hadwin bluntly.

"My my, that's a shame since your research is supported by citizens tax Guild and what expensive research it is too. That _Rainbow Mist Boat Tower _of yours cost a fortune to build, don't forget that the slower your research goes the more taxes we have to collect and the more it put everyone here out. I'll see you later."

He then turned around and began to walk off and Hiccup new he hated the guy already. His little speech pretty much afflicted all the hatred everyone had of him straight onto the Professor. He then suddenly turned around and walked back towards them.

"Well, well, well, you there," he said looking at Snotlout, who was still eating. "Eating a heaping plate of spaghetti, are you? You realise eating a heaping plate of food means you're going to have to pay heaping tax right?"

Hiccup then suddenly realise why everyone ate and drank so fast, it was to avoid getting forced to pay for ridiculous taxes.

Snotlout then pointed towards him. "He's fine today."

Hiccup groaned. "Not again."

Flip his men then soon left after collecting all of the ridiculous taxes and leaving everyone in the restaurant poorer including Hiccup.

"Well, I'm officially broke now," said Hiccup looking at his empty wallet.

"So I hope you understand now if you don't want the people around here to think ill of you there's a simple solution," so the restaurant owner and his eyes turned to Hadwin, who was looking at the tower. "Don't hang around with Hadwin."

"Thanks for the warning, it appreciated, but it's not really for me to decide," said Heather she then looked at Hiccup. "It's up to him."

Hiccup just looked at Hadwin and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and the others were doing some shopping in the market unaware of what was going on with Hiccup and the others.

"We're certainly grabbing a lot of stuff," said Chopper, who was in his animal form and was currently acting the part of a pack mule.

"Hiccup told us to get the supplies we need and there's a lot of them," said Astrid.

"We still haven't got any blank charts," said Fishlegs.

"Not to mention the food," Ragnar added.

"There they are Lake! They're the ones I told you about!" a voice yelled.

They looked up and saw the same security guard they encountered on the way into town. Then climbing the stone steps was a redhead man in some kind of metal suit.

"You insolent folks did not pay your taxes at the harbour, huh?" he said. "Allow me to introduce myself… I am the grandson of Mayor Wetton, Lake. Also, I'm the officer who seizes unpaid taxes here so payable else."

"Not sure what's going on here, but we don't take kindly to anyone interrupting our shopping," Ragnar warned. "Now I suggest you back slowly before you get yourself hurt."

Astrid then stepped forward drawing out her battleaxe. "It's two against one, pal and that ridiculous arm of yours isn't going to help you."

"We'll see about that," he said and immediately charge towards them.

Ragnar then immediately spun around and performed a spinning kick towards Lake and Astrid swung her axe at the same time. However, when their weapons made contact they felt a jolt of electricity running through their bodies and quickly fell to the ground.

"Ragnar!" Chopper cried.

"Astrid!" Fishlegs yelled.

"What was that?" Astrid groaned.

"Don't know but it hurt," said Ragnar. "The moment we touched his body, we got electrocuted."

"You got it, and that is what always happens to anyone foolish enough to touch me," Lake smiled and they saw electricity covering his armour.

"But how?" Fishlegs asked.

"There's only one way, he must have the abilities of a Devil Fruit," said Chopper.

"Actually, I think the explanation is rather more simple," said Astrid dryly.

She wasn't wrong, because directly behind Lake was some sort of exercising machine and one of the guards was operating it. Apparently was generating electricity and there were cables linking to the suit which is what was giving him his electronic force field.

"A personal generator?" they said dumbfounded.

"Increased output Dynamo Squad… faster!" Lake ordered.

Upon hearing those orders the guard pushed down on the pedals even faster and it began to glow as more electricity was flowing into it. Upon seeing this the nearby civilians quickly ran for it and that when they noticed that their hair was now standing straight because the static electricity which was being generated.

"I'm starting to think we should pay those taxes," said Fishlegs.

Lake laughed. "Let me give you a bigger taste of what my electroshock suit can do!"

He then operated the robotic arms and when they touched one another a massive surge of electricity covered them.

"_Rolling Thunder!_" he yelled as he waved the robotic arms.

Suddenly a wave of electricity headed straight towards them and then blasted both Astrid and Ragnar. Fortunately, Astrid and Ragnar were quite quick and quickly jumped out of the way causing the lightning bolts to strike the house next to them turning it into rubble.

"That was a little too close," said Ragnar.

"Nicely dodged, but you won't evade me and your taxes again," Lake warned them.

Astrid and Ragnar then got to their feet and got ready to fight again.

"You two stay put," Astrid ordered.

"Don't do anything reckless," Fishlegs pleaded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were unaware of the trouble that Astrid and the others were in were currently walking down the street with Hadwin.

"You know your Mayor here is a nasty piece of work," said Hiccup. "Making his goons take money for every little thing you do in collar tax collecting. More like extortion, I'm surprised this town's economy is still standing."

"Sorry, all of you," said Hadwin.

"For what?" Snotlout frowned.

"Weren't you listening?" Hiccup sighed.

"I was eating."

Hiccup shook his head. "To put it short, the professor here is on leave with those goons and to make matters worse everyone is tax monies been squandered on his research." His eyes then turned the professor. "Which means your research must be something if the mayor is willing to put so much capital into it."

Men, suddenly they heard the sound of a bell and saw some people running.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"A galleon with a horned figurehead just drifted into the harbour."

"A galleon?" Snotlout frowned.

Hadwin's eyes widened. "It couldn't be!"

He then suddenly took off running towards the harbour and Hiccup and the others soon followed suit.

When they got to the harbour they saw a huge crowd of people were already standing there, they managed to fight their way into the front and saw a massive galleon right in the middle of the harbour. It was as large as a Marine warship maybe even a little bigger, it was a wonder no one saw it coming to the distance before it entered the harbour.

"It appears to be an older ship," said Heather.

"It's the _Boar Head_," said Hadwin.

"The what?" Snotlout frowned. "How do you—" He turned to Hadwin but stopped when he saw him running off. "Hey, hold up!"

They watched as he got into what appeared to be some sort of pedal car and he began driving towards the ocean. However, before it hit the water and inflatable skirt surrounded it keeping it afloat in the motor at the back allowed him to sail across the water.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and Ragnar were still clashing with Lake and his electro-suit.

"_Rolling…_" he yelled and Astrid and Ragnar quickly made their move. Putting as much power as they could into their attacks they struck his armour, but the electric force field around it was just too strong. "…_Thunder!_"

Astrid and Ragnar quickly jumped back just in time to avoid an electronic field which would have electrocuted them if they been a few seconds to slow. However, the larger strands of electricity danced around and no matter how much they dodge they were still struck by the lightning.

"Guys!" Chopper cried.

"Be careful!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Okay, maybe the suit does give you an edge," Astrid winced as she fell to her knee.

"If we don't find a way around it were not going to win," said Ragnar.

"Good luck with that," Lake smirked.

Astrid then got an idea and then leaned in towards Ragnar and whispered it.

"Didn't expect you to come up with that sort of plan?" said Ragnar looking at her surprised.

"It's our only option," she said.

Ragnar nodded and they got to their feet. "Then let's do it."

Lake prepared himself for what he assumed to be another attack, but Astrid and Ragnar merely turned around and ran away.

"Hey, come back here!" Lake yelled chasing after them.

"Wait, don't!" one of his men yelled.

Too late the cables attached to his bag were now fully stretched meaning that his momentum caused him to fall onto his back and now he was unable to get back up.

"Let's get moving," said Astrid.

"It'll probably take a while before he gets back on his feet," Ragnar smirked.

With that, the four of them ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hadwin and managed to board the ship and was now looking around wildly.

"Calder! Ingrid! Harold! Marco! Agnar!" Hadwin yelled as he searched room to room. "Are any of you here?"

However, the entire ship was deserted there was no trace of any of them. He then looked towards the mast which had some cuts embedded in it.

"Hey, Professor!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

Hadwin looked over the side and saw Hiccup and the others had arrived on their ship. Then to his shock, he saw Hiccup transforming into his hybrid form and he flew up towards him.

"What the hell?" he stared in shock as Hiccup landed next to him. "You must eat a Devil Fruit, didn't you?"

"You bet, now about you explained to us what is going on here," said Hiccup as he returned to his human form.

* * *

Hadwin then started to guide them around the ship that when they discovered that the entire ship was deserted, but all indications showed that it was only recently deserted as they were still food on the table and there wasn't any dust.

"It appears there were people here just a little while ago," said Heather.

"And yet we found no one on board," said Hiccup rubbing his chin.

"There were people aboard once, but there was 50 years ago when this ship went adrift," said Hadwin.

"50 years ago?" Snotlout stared.

"This ship is in pretty good condition to be that old," said Heather looking a little sceptical.

"That it is," Hadwin nodded. "Just like it was when I was last aboard."

Hiccup looked at him. "What you mean?"

Before they could get any answers the machine that Hadwin had brought started to act up.

"What's that?" said Hiccup.

"Oh my!" Hadwin gasped. "The radar is reacting, but I've never gotten of reading this strong. Outside quick!"

* * *

They quickly ran outside and saw in the horizon was of rainbow coloured mist and despite looking beautiful it didn't look inviting.

"That's the _Rainbow Mist_," Heather gasped.

"Damn it," Hadwin cursed. "The H-1 is too small to take out into the open sea. What will I do?" Then an idea formed in his head. "That could work."

He then suddenly jumped off the side of the ship and landed on the _Going Tiger_ and before anyone could stop him he unfurl the sails.

"Hope you don't mind!" he yelled back at them.

Without hesitation, the three of them jumped onto the deck of this ship and Hiccup march angrily to Hadwin.

"You can't steal my ship!" he yelled.

"Yeah, you to take that galleon!" Snotlout yelled pointing at the ship.

"Trust me I would, but the _Boar Heads_ helm is still broken. It was destroyed long ago by Wetton."

"Okay, this is just getting weirder by the minute," said Snotlout. "How do you know so much about that ship, papas?"

"Because 50 years ago I was on board the _Boar Head_ and I saw everything."

* * *

Unfortunately, at the same time, Astrid and her group reached the coast with the ship had been anchored and found that it was now gone.

"The _Going Tiger_, it's gone!" Chopper panicked.

"But Toothless and the twins were on board? What happened?" Astrid stared.

"Those guys from earlier must have taken it and the others, because we didn't pay their taxes," Chopper concluded.

"Can this day get any worse?" Fishlegs groaned.

Ragnar groaned. "I wish you hadn't said that because now things definitely will."

Toothless and the twins were, in fact, asleep, in all the confusion they had completely forgotten that the three of them had stayed up all night and fatigue finally caught up with them.

* * *

Hiccup and the others had forgotten about them as they were now sailing towards the _Rainbow Mist_.

"I would like to know what we might encounter?" said Hiccup looking at Hadwin. "Especially considering that were sailing towards the place where countless people have disappeared never to be seen again."

"Unfortunately, I do not know myself," said Hadwin. "However, I have spent decades trying to locate the _Rainbow Mist_ and how be damned if I turn back now."

"You're not in any position to tell us what to do," Snotlout grunted.

"Don't tell me you're scared?" Heather smiled sweetly.

"Of course not, nothing frightens me," said Snotlout.

"Good, because we're entering it now," said Hiccup.

Sure enough, they entered into the mist and then they started to see strange lights surrounding. Then they faded and the fog cleared up and they found themselves sailing in what appeared to be a ships graveyard.

There were an untold number of ships, some of the ancient and some of them Hiccup didn't recognise.

"What is this place?" said Heather.

"You ever heard of it concert _Ape's Concert_?" Hadwin asked.

Heather turned towards him. "_Ape's Concert?_ That's impossible!"

"And what is it?" Snotlout asked looking slightly nervous.

"It's a legendary graveyard of ships that once you enter you can never get out of."

Hiccup and Snotlout stared at her. "It's what?"


	2. Wreckers Reef

Hiccup was drifting within the graveyard of ships and Hiccup decided to do a flyover so he was circling around the ship in his dragon form.

"The wrecked ships as far as the eye can see!" he yelled down to the others.

"Great, I just hope we don't see a ghost pirate captain or something," Snotlout shivered.

Hiccup shook his head. "There's no such thing as ghosts!"

Heather was reading through the _Rainbow Mist_ book. "'Beyond the _Rainbow Mist_ lies the land of eternity, the final paradise remaining in the world. The area is filled with treasures of gold and silver and its inhabitants live forever without ageing are going hungry.' That's what's written in this book."

"I told you already, that's nothing more than a legend, a child's fairytale," said Hadwin.

Heather looked at him. "Earlier you said that this place was a ships graveyard, but how could you know such a thing?"

"Well, it was just a glimpse but 50 years ago I saw what was located here."

"If you knew why come?"

"Haven't I already explained that? I researched this place in order to rescue my friends who were swallowed up by the mist 50 years ago. I even let myself become Wetton's dog and live with the scorn of the townspeople in order to reach my goal."

Hiccup and Snotlout decides to explore some of the sunken ships, but they were unaware that they were being watched. They then returned to the _Going Tiger_ with everything they found.

"We found this in one of the ships," said Hiccup as he and Snotlout carried a large chest.

They carefully jumped onto the _Going Tiger_ and Hiccup opened the chest revealing a whole mess of jewels.

"What is this?" Hadwin stared.

"We found more than just this, I think every single ship here is filled with treasure of some kind," said Hiccup.

"Well, perhaps this isn't a paradise, but the part about treasure seems true though so maybe the book isn't entirely wrong," said Heather.

"There is often true in myth and legend, it may not be 100% accurate but depending on your point of view this could be a paradise," said Hiccup as he looked towards the ships. "Any pirate would have a field day if they entered here."

"Yeah, but what good is having all this gold if you can't spend it?" Snotlout asked.

Then suddenly they heard the sound of a bell and it kept on ringing.

"You dare disturb the eternal rest of the dead!" said a spooky voice.

"Did you hear that?" Snotlout quivered.

"Leave the treasure and depart this place at once," said the voice. "If you do not the curse of the dead will fall upon you all. Obey my words or face the consequences."

"Show yourself!" Hiccup demanded.

Then on one of the ships they saw some floating sheets.

"Ghosts!" Snotlout yelled.

"Now hand over the treasure, nice and easy," said the voice. "If you do not—"

An arrow shot out from nowhere and landed inches above Toothless' head, who was sleeping close by.

"Bad move," said Hiccup and then transformed into his hybrid form.

He then flew up towards the sheets and extended his wings as far as he could tackle the sheets. However, there was nothing in them there was never any indication that someone was underneath.

"There's nothing inside the sheets!" Snotlout panicked. "They're really ghosts!"

Heather then turned towards the sunken galleon close by. "But the arrow came from that direction though."

"What?" said Snotlout following her gaze.

They saw a shadowy figure for a brief moment, indicating there was, in fact, somebody shooting arrows at them. Hiccup then noticed this as he was too busy studying the sheets and noticed that they were being suspended by some string.

"I see a bow," said Heather.

Sure enough, they saw an archer at one of the windows in the galleon and they were aiming directly at Hiccup. The archer then loosed the arrow, but Heather used her ability in order to sprout an arm on his shoulder catching the arrow before it struck him.

Hiccup then pulled down on the string and a tall lanky black-haired boy fell from the crow's nest. He quickly grabbed hold of the rope and began swinging across the ship.

Snotlout then grabbed one of his rocks, aims carefully and tossed it slicing right through the rope. The kids screamed as he fell into the sea and they quickly rushed over to the side to get a better look at him.

"What's this?" said Snotlout.

Then suddenly jumping out of one of the ships were two other kids, a girl with long black hair and a small boy with short blond hair holding a sword.

"Jerks!" the boy yelled.

"No, wait! Marco!" the girl yelled chasing after him and quickly grabbed him.

"Where's Agnar!" the boy yelled.

"Marco, you need to calm down," said the girl.

Hadwin turned as white as a sheet it was as if he had seen a ghost.

"It's just a bunch of kids," said Snotlout approaching them.

Macro then suddenly kicked him in the groin and he cringed in pain and fell onto the deck. He managed to break free from the girl's grip on immediately rushed towards the side.

"Marco!" the girl yelled.

"Agnar!" Macro yelled.

"Go! Run!" Agnar yelled.

The girl then immediately drew the sword and pointed it at Hadwin and Heather.

Hiccup then suddenly flew back towards the _Going Tiger_ and slammed right into her knocking her off her feet.

Hiccup looked at Heather. "Thanks for the save earlier."

"Sure, you're welcome," Heather smiled.

The girl then turned towards Marco and scolded him. "Marco!"

Marco just looked at Hiccup terrified, especially since he was doing his hybrid form.

"That's enough!" a voice yelled.

They immediately looked around and saw on the deck of one of the ships was a young man with short blond hair, he was clearly older than the other children. They then noticed that he was holding some sort of device in his hand.

"We're the _Pumpkin Pirates_ and _Apes Concert_ is our territory and you're all trespassing!" he yelled. "Now drop the treasure and let go of my friends unless you want to die today!"

"A bomb?" said Hiccup.

The girl beamed upon seeing him. "Calder!"

Hadwin stared in shock. "Could it be?"

"You do realise if you use that thing, you'll blow us all up!" Snotlout pointed out.

"You're all together in the same boat here, we live and die with one another no matter what!" Calder yelled and jumped down onto the deck.

"Thanks, Calder," the girl smiled and then she turned Marco. "Hey!"

Marco then immediately ran towards them.

Hadwin looked at them. "Calder… it's really you. You to Ingrid… and Marco… All of you are really here." Three of them just looked at him blankly. "Can't you see? It's me… we always used to play together and the cove… it's me, Hadwin!"

Calder stared at him. "Hadwin?"

"You know them?" Hiccup blinked.

Hadwin then walk towards them and the three of them just stared.

"Hadwin… but there's no way," said Ingrid.

"It's not true, not possible," said Calder. "Stay back! I'll blow us all up! I'm warning you to stop it!"

Hadwin ignored his warnings and then pressed on a button on the device he was holding. Suddenly there was a flash of light, but there wasn't any explosion. When the light faded they found the device was hollow and sticking out of it was a small flag with a skull and cross bone on it with a skull resembling a pumpkin.

"It's the Kaboom Mark III, I did invent the thing after all," said Hadwin. "It's just a gizmo you can use to check your opponents."

The three kids just stared at him, clearly they had no idea what to make of this. Calder then suddenly tossed a smoke bomb onto the ground which had them from view.

"It's a smokescreen too!" Snotlout coughed.

All the commotion had finally woken Toothless and the twins.

"What's with all the noise?" Tuffnut yawned.

"Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?" said Ruffnut.

Toothless then noticed their strange surroundings. "Did we miss something?"

"More than you can imagine, we'll explain later," said Hiccup shaking his head. He then looked over the edge and saw that Agnar was gone as well. "The other one is gone too, but I would like to know what just happened. For starters who were those kids?"

Hadwin just stood there as he looked at the Kaboom Mark III on the deck.

He then began thinking back 50 years ago, when he was just a kid playing with his friends at the cove when things were much happier at Carlgate.

* * *

It was just a normal day and he and his friends decided to go swimming. He had just witnessed Calder diving down from a sea stack and he was more than a little nervous.

"Hadwin, hurry up and get down here!" Calder yelled.

"But I'm scared!" he cried.

"You can't be afraid of something small like this," he said. "We're the _Pumpkin Pirates_."

Hadwin then looked at their flag which they had placed on top of the sea stack. He then swallowed his fear and jumped and died into the ocean.

* * *

Later that night, they started a dry their clothes inside one of the caves in the cliffs.

"You know when I grow up, I'm going to be a real pirate," said Calder.

"But your father is in the Marines isn't he Calder?" Hadwin reminded him. "Would he let you become a pirate?"

"Never mind my dad, I plan on having great adventures in places nobody has ever seen before."

"Places that nobody has ever seen before?" said Marco.

"Of course," said a young man with a very bulky build called Harold. "There's still a whole bunch of things in the world that nobody knows anything about yet."

"I would like to see them too," said Agnar.

"That's great, I want to become a pirate too," said Ingrid.

"Yeah, but wind we have to fight with other pirates sometimes?" Hadwin asked. "I'm way too weak for something like that."

"Well, you're well good at inventing different sort of things, right?" said Calder. "So you could be in charge of making all of the equipment that we would need for our adventures."

Hadwin smiled. "Okay. I'll become a pirate with you guys."

"There didn't take much convincing, Hadwin," Agnar smirked.

All of them then laughed.

* * *

Back in the present, Hadwin was explaining to them about his past with his friends.

"We were all so happy back in those days, such good friends," said Hadwin. "Always playing and talking about something, that was the best time of my life. Every day was so perfect, so bright, it was more valuable than all the treasure in the world. Then one day something happened that changed everything."

50 years ago those happy days and came to an end, as pirates attacked the small town. At the time none of them were aware, they were playing in the cove and Hadwin was messing around inside one of the caves.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion coming from the cave.

"It's Hadwin," said Calder the sea stack. He then slid down the line towards the cave and rushed inside. "Calder! You all right!"

Hadwin coughed and held up the device in his hand. "The Kaboom Mark Three, it's perfect now!"

"You idiot! Don't scare us like that!" Calder snapped. "Geez, you sure do blow yourself up a lot."

Agnar, who was still in the sea stack, smiled, but then he turned and his eyes widened as he saw smoke coming from the town.

"Look, you guys!" Agnar yelled down to them. "The town is on fire! The town is burning, look over there!"

They quickly made their way up the cliff and indeed they saw the entire town was now burning much to their horror.

"What the?" Calder stared.

"What's happening to Carlgate?" said Agnar.

"Oh no, my mum and dad!" Marco cried as he quickly ran down towards the town.

"Marco!" Harold yelled.

They immediately followed Marco down into the town.

* * *

The man who had caused the town to burn was a pirate captain by the name of Wetton and he was the spitting image of his grandson Lake.

"Burn it all!" Wetton ordered. "Leave nothing of value, kill everyone who dares stand in our way! Do you understand me _Wetton Pirates_ show them no mercy! Get the women and children too!"

His pirates certainly did what the captain told them to do burning down the houses and attacking the civilians.

Marco then entered the street where Wetton was standing in and then he turned towards him. Calder and the others arrived a few seconds later and the immediately realised what was going on.

"They're pirates!" Ingrid cried.

"Ah, what's this?" said Wetton looking down at them. "Some children who weren't smart enough to run away from here?"

He then began to advance towards them, but Calder wasn't afraid.

"Listen up guys, there should be some ships down in the harbour," he said. "We'll take one, it doesn't matter which and get out of here."

"But what about mum and dad?" Marco asked.

"Idiot!" Calder snapped. "Do you wanna get killed? Now go!"

They immediately ran down the street towards the harbour with Calder following up with the rear, but Wetton began chasing after them. Calder looked up and saw Wetton had jumped into the air raising his battleaxe. Fortunately, he missed them and Calder quickly jumped on top of him to get past him.

"You won't get away," said Wetton.

* * *

They all kept on running towards the harbour as quickly as they could and didn't look back. They then came to a stop when they discover that every single ship in the harbour had been destroyed.

"The ships," said Agnar.

"They're all gone, the pirates must have sunken them already," said Harold.

Calder then turned the one ship that had not been destroyed, the pirate ship.

"Over there, we'll get on that one!" he pointed.

"That one? Are you sure?" Hadwin asked.

"There aren't any others!"

Seeing his point they immediately pulled him towards the pirate ship as quickly as they could.

Wetton at this point had reached the harbour and that when he saw the kids climbing the rope ladder onto his ship.

"What are you doing on my ship!?" he roared.

Calder was the last one declined the rope ladder, but the kids were already aware that Wetton realised what they were doing.

"Oh no," said Ingrid.

Wetton then tossed his battleaxe with all his strength, it sponsors the air slicing through the anchor line and struck the ship. This caused the ship to sail off, whether he meant to do that they weren't sure.

Regardless Wetton was racing towards the ship as quickly as he could and jumped grabbing hold of the rope ladder. Calder had managed to get the top and Ingrid had grabbed his sword slicing through the rope and Wetton began falling towards the sea.

"Casplash!" Marco cried.

However, none of them heard a splash and then they saw the battleaxe appearing over the side. They quickly backed away as Wetton climbed aboard, he had clearly managed to grab hold of his axe before falling into the sea, which must have been his real intention.

"You've been bad little children and must be punished," he growled.

Then suddenly they saw the sails had been unfurl and a second later Agnar swung down on a rope and swung like past Wetton. He managed to move just in time avoiding falling into the sea, but he had lost his footing causing him to drop his battleaxe. Hadwin and the others took this as the opportunity to make a run for it and Calder then began running down the sails towards the deck. He jumped and landed on top of Wetton and the impact caused him to groan in pain.

"Hurry up there!" Agnar yelled pointing towards the cabin.

Calder went to grab the battleaxe, but it was far too heavy for him and Wetton had recovered and slammed his foot on top of his axe.

"Do you really think a little runt like you can handle my axe?" Wetton glared. "You're too cocky for your own good you little brat."

"I'm not a runt," said Calder calmly. "I am the captain of the great _Pumpkin Pirates_… Calder!"

"Calder!" Ingrid cried.

"It's okay, he's just one man," said Agnar calmly. "If we all join together we can defeat him."

However, his theory soon to be proven false as the cabin door opened and a man stepped outside.

"Ah, hey captain!" he said yawning. "Are we sitting sail already?"

"It's another pirate!" the four of them screamed.

Calder turned around and Wetton smiled as he lowered his guard. He then placed his foot beneath the handle of his axe flipped it towards him. He then got ready to swing and Calder turned around to realise this just the nick of time and ducked. He then immediately ran off with Wetton hot on his heels.

The pirate looked around and saw the kids. "Who are you guys?"

Wetton then swung his axe at Calder, who quickly ducked and spun right towards the helm slicing through the wheel. Calder and Agnar then ran up in order to join the others and that's when Agnar noticed the _Rainbow Mist_ in the horizon.

"What is that?" Agnar frowned.

He was so fixated on the _Rainbow Mist_ that he failed to notice Wetton climbing up towards the cabin.

The pirate had also seen the _Rainbow Mist_ and his eyes widened in horror. "The _Rainbow Mist_? Hey, hurry up and turn their helm if we get swallowed up inside there we won't be coming back."

However, when he went to the helm he discovered that the wheel was broken making it impossible for them to turn.

"Oh no! Their helm is broken!" he cried.

Calder then heard Agnar's screams and saw that Wetton had grabbed him.

"You'll pay, you brats!" he said glaring at them.

"Agnar!" Calder cried.

"I hope you weren't planning of getting off of this ship with your lives," he said and then immediately cringed in pain as Agnar bit down on his arm as hard as he could.

He tossed Agnar aside and clenched his arm and Calder use this as opportunity and charged at Wetton. He then jumped into the air and flicked his middle finger right in Wetton's forehead and then suddenly he was sent flying over the side. Unfortunately, he managed to grab hold of the side before he fell.

Calder turned to Agnar, who was clutching his arm. "Agnar!"

He went over and touched his shoulder and immediately cried in pain indicating that his shoulder was dislocated.

"Your shoulders dislocated," he said.

"Calder!" Marco yelled.

Calder turned and saw that Wetton had managed to climb back up onto the side of the ship and he was looking quite furious.

"You punk," he growled.

Hadwin then appeared out of nowhere tackled him and the two of them fell over the side, but before he did he tossed onto the ship for all of his Kaboom Mark III devices.

"Hadwin!" Calder yelled and quickly rushed to the side just as he heard the splash. "Hadwin!" He then quickly looked at his friends. "Go back! We have to go back now!"

"We can't turn around, the helm is busted," Ingrid reminded him.

"The _Rainbow Mist_," the pirate clinched. "Oh no! Not the _Rainbow Mist_!"

"Calder!" Hadwin called and the immediately looked down at him. "You guys go on, keep going! Don't worry about me!"

"Hadwin!" Calder cried.

"I'll come after you all later! I promise I will! I'm _Pumpkin Pirate_ after all! I'll see you again!"

Calder just looked at him. "Hadwin…"

Hadwin watched as the ship entered into the _Rainbow Mist_ and vanished.

* * *

Back in the present Hadwin then looked up at Hiccup and the others.

"And after that day… after that day Calder and the others never returned," said Hadwin. "I can't believe in a place like this and after all this time they're still pirates."

"I thought you said this happened 50 years ago, but when we saw them just they were still little kids," said Snotlout.

"The passage of time within the _Rainbow Mist_ appears to be different than ours is in the normal world. One day in here might be the same as a week or even a year there. So Calder and the others don't seem to have aged."

"The legend it says that within the _Rainbow Mist _one does not age or need food, not entirely accurate but not entirely fictional either," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"If that is true we need to find a way out of here quickly, if we don't there will be no undoing the damage," said Heather.

"Why not?" Tuffnut frowned.

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Ruffnut asked.

"How dense are you muttonheads?" Snotlout groaned. "The same thing that happened to those little kids and the professor could happen to us too. While we're stuck here doing nothing, Astrid, Ragnar, Fishlegs and Chopper will get older in the real world."

"And if that wasn't bad enough, we don't know how to get out of here," said Hiccup.

"So there's no way back?" Toothless asked.

"Maybe," said Heather looking at her book. "There must be an escape. There must be some way out of _Apes Concert_."

"We saw proof of that a few moments ago," said Hiccup. "Remember the _Boar Head_, it managed to float its way out of the _Rainbow Mist_ meaning it is possible to get out of here."

"The only question is how and whether will be able to return to our time," said Heather.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Carlgate, Astrid and the others had run into Lake once again who was still determined to get his taxes.

"Geez, this guy is insistent," said Astrid.

"No kidding," Ragnar agreed.

"Oh, stop your whining," said Lake and immediately charged his arms. "Let's finish this!"

Astrid and Ragnar got ready, but they had no idea how to block or even counter-attack. However, a coin flew out of nowhere and struck Lake so hard that he fell to the ground, unbeknownst to them their saviour was Major Pipes, who was hiding in the shadows.

"Lake, sir!" said one of Lake's men.

"Are you going to be all right, sir?"

Lake picked himself up and saw the coin and then looked at Astrid and the others.

"Are you the ones that through that at me?" he said pointing at it.

Astrid and the others were pretty confused by this development as well, not only did the coin appear out of nowhere but it struck with enough force to knock Lake to the ground. That in itself would have been impossible especially considering that he was wearing his armour which meant he was carrying a few extra tonnes.

"It wasn't?" Astrid whispered.

"Shouldn't he know that he was watching us?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I'm more curious about who could toss that coin and knock into the ground and were they trying to help us out or make life even more difficult for us," said Ragnar.

"No kidding, I mean with that suit and why would we make mad?" said Chopper.

"Answer me now!" Lake demanded. "Are you the ones that did this?"

"And what if we said it was?" Ragnar asked anticipating another flight.

Then to their bewilderment, they watched as Lake picked up the coin and put it in his pocket.

"You're just picking it up?" they yelled.

"All right then, I have collected your harbour taxes," said Lake turning to face them. "Now that you've paid I formally welcome you here to the town of Carlgate."

The four them just looked at him confused.

* * *

A few moments later, Lake took office suit and informed them that he had information about their ship.

"_Apes Concert_?" Ragnar frowned. "Is that what you said?"

"Yeah, _Apes Concert_ that's right," he nodded. "Some of our soldiers reported that they saw your ship entering the _Rainbow Mist_. There's no doubt about it, according to what the mayor says this all sorts of treasure piled up in there. People also say that it's also a ships graveyard, all the shipwrecks in there apparently have tons of untouched cargo just laying around and the mayor wants the treasure so he's got a scientist named Hadwin researching a way to get into _Apes Concert_. And it was the old scientist guy that made this soup for me, it's a pretty slick weapon don't you think?"

"Is it just me or does he talk a lot?" Chopper whispered.

"At least we now know what happened to our ship, Hiccup and the others must be after the treasure," said Ragnar.

"In which case we can't just stand here, we have to get into that mist so let's get a move on," said Astrid.

"But once we get inside there's no coming back out?" Chopper reminded her.

"I'd say it's safer in there than out here," said Fishlegs.

"I don't think so," said a voice. "No one goes into _Apes Concert_ without my permission."

They all turned and saw several men carrying an old man who bore a slight resemblance to Lake.

"Grampa?" said Lake looking at him.

"You idiot!" he yelled as striking him with his cane.

"Did he say grampa?" Fishlegs whispered.

"How many times do I have to tell you Lake, you are not to address me as grampa! Do you understand that?" he said. "I am to be called Mayor Wetton."


	3. No Way Out

Hadwin was swimming with his friends at the Cove in the wall having so much fun.

"Now _Pumpkin Pirates_, charge ahead!" Calder yelled.

"Yeah!" they all cried.

"The treasure was seeking is over there," said Calder pointing. "Whoever makes it onto the island first gets to keep it all."

They then immediately swam off, but they left Hadwin behind.

"Wait! Wait for me!" he yelled swimming after them.

But no matter what he did he seem to be unable to move. "Hey, wait for me! I want to come with you too!"

Calder looked back at him. "You can't come with us… after all, you're grown up now aren't you?"

Hadwin then looked his hands and immediately watched as they grew larger and older and soon the same thing was happening to the rest of his body.

"Please, just wait!" he cried as they kept on swimming. "Calder! Ingrid! Agnar! Marco! Harold! Please don't leave me here guys! Nooo, don't leave me here all alone!"

* * *

Hadwin then shot up covered in sweat, it only took them a few moments to realise that it was all a dream and he was still on the _Going Tiger_.

"Just a dream," he said panting.

"You're concerned about your friends, aren't you Professor?" said Heather, who was sitting close by. "You were calling out all their names in your sleep just now."

"These last 50 years have been a big waste," he said as he rose to his feet. "I spent all that time researching the _Rainbow Mist_ only to find Calder and the others the way they were way back then." He then made his way to the sink and poured himself a glass of water. "All of those years and look at me now. What was it all for?"

"You got to see all of your old friends again so it was a complete waste was it?" said Heather.

"I'm not so sure," he sighed.

Then suddenly they felt the boat shifting.

"Does it seem like the ship is moving?" Hadwin asked.

"Yes, it does but it shouldn't be," said Heather equally as confused.

The ship was indeed moving and they were sailing through the graveyard.

"At least we now know we can move the ship," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but why are we moving?" Toothless asked as he polished his swords.

"We can't sit around in one place whether, if you we know more about this place we have to explore it," said Hiccup. "Maybe we'll even find a way out."

"Don't be ridiculous, once you enter _Apes Concert_ there's no leaving it," said Hadwin. "This region of the sea is not like any other you've seen before."

Snotlout then saw a ship over the side. "I'm pretty sure we've seen that ship before."

Hiccup blinked and then looked at Heather and apparently she had the same thought he did.

"You don't think?" said Hiccup.

"It could be possible," said Heather.

"Are you trying to say that we been going in one big circle and ended up back from where we started from?" Snotlout asked.

"Actually it's worse than that," said Hiccup.

Hiccup then transformed into his hybrid form and turn to face the bow and then he fired a plasma blast. Everyone was rather confused by this, but then suddenly they heard a massive explosion directly behind them and immediately got drenched.

"What was the point of that?" said Snotlout

"He fired a blast full-forward, but it landed right behind us," said Toothless.

"Just as we thought," said Heather.

Hadwin understood where they were getting at. "The fabric of space is distorted here."

"And what does that mean?" Snotlout asked.

"He's saying that space around here is like a maze," said Ruffnut.

"Meaning no matter in which direction we go we end up going full circle or landing in a completely different spot where we want to go," said Tuffnut.

Everyone just let them blankly.

"They're actually right, I remember reading something like this in the book," said Heather.

"So if I fly out I won't necessary end up in the same place I left," said Hiccup.

"We really should join up with Calder and the others," Heather suggested.

"With all those kids?" Toothless frowned.

"Don't you think the best way to get out of _Apes Concert_ is to ask the people who have been in here for so long and made it their territory?"

"It does make a certain amount of sense," Toothless agreed.

"And I suppose you know where we can find them?" Snotlout asked.

"We could ask that boy, he's right over there," said Heather pointing towards the side.

Harold had indeed been spying on them behind some wreckage, though he never anticipated that they would be able to spot him so quickly.

"How did she find out where I was?" he said.

"It's no use hiding," said Heather she leaned against the railings. "_Un Fleur!_"

An arm then immediately sprouted behind Harold and shoved him out into the open.

"Now would you be dear and takers to where ever your leaders hiding out?" she asked.

* * *

Calder and his gang were currently hiding on a sunken Marine warship, Marco and Agnar were bringing food to the that had been with them and the _Boar Head_ and who was currently locked in the cells.

Immediately laughed after hearing their story about Hadwin being an old man. "Impossible!" He then took a bite out of the bread and the tray. "You're saying that Hadwin has come back and he has become an old man now? That's a pretty lame joke if you ask me, kid."

"I'm telling you it isn't a joke," said Marco.

"Yeah, he fell into the sea trying to save us and we haven't seen any sign of him since," said Agnar giving him a jar of water. He remembered how Hadwin had tackled Wetton and promised that he would come after them. "But he did live in the world outside here."

"That's what Hadwin said yes," Marco nodded. "He's been living in Carlgate this whole time looking for way to bring away for us back through the mist. What's more, he said that 50 years have passed since we came here."

The pirates slammed the jar on the tray. "50 years, don't be so stupid. Have you ever thought that the old man is just plain little trick and you?"

"Why would he do something like that?" Hadwin asked.

"How should I know the reason behind it?" the pirate huffed and turned his back on them.

"But if what the old man Hadwin is really true I wonder what happened to the town of Carlgate," said Agnar.

Marco then began to cry knowing that if it was true his mum and dad would have passed away by now. "Mum… Dad…"

"Anyway there's no point worrying about it, you'll just figure out whether it's true or not once we all make it out of here," said the pirate.

The two of them then immediately looked at him.

"You know away to get back?" said Agnar.

"Of course I do, I am the best raiding captain of the Wetton Pirates after all and don't you forget it."

"Wow, you are really?" said Marco excitedly. "You can take us back to Carlgate?"

"Sure thing," he smiled and rose to his feet. "Just give me the keys to this cell, all you have to do is let me out of here and I'll take charge of your kids and make sure you get back home."

"The two of them looked at one another with reluctant looks.

"Oh… well…" said Marco.

"Marco! Agnar! Don't let him fool you!" said Ingrid approaching them. "You know he only wants to get out of this cell and that's all. Saying that he knows how to get outside of the _Rainbow Mist_ is just a way of tricking you… he's a liar."

"It was a lie?" Marco blinked.

The pirate looked at Ingrid nervously. "Ingrid you are a tough one."

"I won't trust you again, I haven't forgotten how badly you treated us all."

* * *

50 years ago or rather a few weeks ago to them, they had entered the _Rainbow Mist_ the pirate, who was called Ian, immediately took charge of them. Initially, none of them argued the matter since he had the most experience when it came to being out at sea.

"All right you pathetic weaklings, being on the sea means being an inch away of danger!" he yelled at them. "So listen to me! In order to survive, you must follow the orders of the Wetton Pirates Raiding Captain Ian!

The first thing he told them to do was to search the nearby wrecked ships where they found massive treasure chests of gold and jewels.

"I can't believe it, that ship over there is full of treasure too," said Harold.

"Right, take all of it to the captain's quarters," Ian ordered.

On the ship, they had also found a bunch of food.

"We also found some food," Ingrid added.

"Okay, back in good of the captain's quarters too," said Ian.

Then a massive sea serpent attacked them.

"It's a sea serpent!" Marco yelled running. "He's going to eat us!"

Sure enough, shooting out of the water was a massive sea serpent and when it rested its large head onto the ship it caused it to tilt.

"Help me!" Harold yelled as he ran.

Agnar then quickly made a run for it and Ian just stood there in terror, but when Marco run past he grabbed him.

"Don't run away, fight it!" he yelled tossing him back towards the sea serpent.

"No, Marco!" Ingrid yelled. Calder then pushed past and charge towards the sea serpent. "Calder!"

The sea serpent was now directly on top of Marco, but Calder grabbed him just in time before it bit down on the ship. The sea serpent then looked up facing him and Calder held his ground.

"Monster!" he yelled and charged towards it.

The sea serpent moved in towards him, but Calder jumped back in time to avoid it.

"Take this!" he yelled flicking his middle finger against its head.

He struck with so much force that the sea serpent was not back and then found the sea unconscious.

* * *

After which they were now in the captain's quarters having something to eat, but Ian was hogging all the food and drink himself leaving only scraps for Calder and the others.

"Don't look at me like that," he said tossing a bone them. "Looking at those pouting faces of yours is ruining my appetite. Just remember this, the only reason that you stayed alive this long is that I'm on board to help your sorry excuses for pirates and I haven't even gotten a thanks. The least you could do is wipe those expressions of your faces."

Then suddenly the entire ship shook violently.

"Great, what now?" said Ian as he rose to his feet.

Then he saw a giant eyeball looking through the window in the cabin, meaning that the sea serpent had now recovered. He immediately screamed and hid behind the desk and began to quiver.

"He must have been drawn here by the smaller food," Calder assumed and quickly looked at the others. "Guys, get outside now!"

None of them argued and immediately rushed towards the door, but Ian refused to leave.

"What?" Ian yelled. "This is my ship I order you to stay here and defend—"

The ship then immediately shot and he fell to the floor and Calder looked at him and disgust.

"Your precious ship is more important than any of our lives is it?" he snarled. "We don't have any use of a leader who thinks like that."

Reluctantly Ian followed them to one of the lifeboats and immediately escaped the ship. They then watched as it sailed into the horizon with the sea serpent following it closed behind and then they vanished.

"Damn it!" Ian yelled furiously. "That was my ship."

"I think we're better off without that ship anyway, our adventure is just getting started," said Calder and then turned towards the others. "Are you ready?"

All of them nodded.

A few short hours later they came across this sunken Marine warship and use this as their base of operations. They didn't want to take any chances with Ian so they locked up in the brick and began acting like a real crew.

* * *

Back in the present Ingrid was still scolding Ian.

"You're always running at the mouth of yours and you never think about anyone but yourself, we're sick with dealing with you," she said bluntly.

"You can hate me all you want, but that doesn't mean I'm lying. What if I really do know of a way out of here and you decide not to listen?" Ian asked smiling.

"I'll never trust you."

"Go ahead, try me. See if I'm lying," he said as he sat back down on the floor. "And you the least bit concerned about what happened to Carlgate?"

Ingrid came to a stop and remained absolutely silent.

"Just think about it," he said. "All we have to do is take the treasure out of _Apes Concept_ and we won't have to lift a finger again for as long as we live. We don't have to stay here living as stranded pirates within the mist. Well, what do you say? Come with me and come back to the outside world."

"Calder is the only leader that we want, we will never follow you as long as we live," she said firmly.

"I can see your tough one to win over, Ingrid" Ian sighed. "Well, just think it through. Take as long as you need."

Then suddenly they heard sirens and Ingrid immediately rushed towards the intercom.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"A ship," said Calder, who was on a close nest watching the _Going_ _Tiger_ approaching them. "Everyone prepare for battle right now, fortify our defences."

He then placed on the intercom looked back at the _Going Tiger_. "I wonder, how were they able to figure out where we are?"

He then pulled out his binoculars and looked down on the ship and to his shock he saw that Harold was on deck.

"Is that… Harold!"

* * *

On the _Going Tiger,_ they were approaching the Marine warship.

"Definitely a marine vessel," said Hiccup.

"It's a warship, isn't that right?" said Heather looking at Harold.

"Yes, but right now it or using as our main hideout," he informed them.

Calder then jumped down onto the deck grasping a sword in his hand.

"Cowards!" he yelled and he unsheathed his blade. "Just let Harold go!"

"Calm down, kid," said Hiccup.

"Shut up!" Calder yelled swinging his blade at him. Hiccup dodged the blade easily. "Let him go now!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at Carlgate, Astrid and the others were with Wetton watching as the _Boar Head_ sailed into the harbour.

"Mayor it's the _Boar Head_!"

"Oh, my dear old ship has returned at last," said Wetton looking almost teary-eyed.

"But grampa, I don't understand. Why is the ship returning after all this time away?" Lake frowned.

Wetton then struck him on the head. "I told you to call me Mayor, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Lake whimpered rubbing his head.

"Look over there," said Wetton pointing towards the _Rainbow Mist_. "50 years ago my dear ship disappeared into the _Rainbow Mist_ and now the ship has returned it means the doorway to _Ape's Concert _has been opened again at last."

"So basically it's now or never if we want to find a way to get the treasure from inside _Ape's Concert_, huh?" said Astrid simply.

"Yes, that's right," Wetton nodded then immediately turned on her. "Wait, how do you know about the treasure?"

"Your grandson here told us about it. He was quite helpful really."

Wetton then turned and Lake and kicked him in the face. "Lake! You idiot, after everything I said other treasure been a secret!"

"I'm so sorry grampa… I mean Mayor, sir," Lake whimpered.

"You must try one's patience to have having such dimwitted family," said Astrid folding her arms.

"You have no idea," Wetton grumbled then immediately turned on her again. "Acting sympathetic towards me won't help you! However, you found out about it, now that you know about the secret of _Ape's Concert_ I cannot afford to let you leave."

Then they noticed that all his guards were pointing their rifles at them.

"You intend to silence us, is that it?" Ragnar assumed.

"No, but you're going to pay I found a secret tax," Wetton smirked. "No less than 10 million Gil for each of you."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ragnar snapped.

"That's way too much!" Astrid glared.

"That's 40 million Gil altogether," said Fishlegs.

"More to the point what kind of tax is that?" said Chopper.

"Are you saying you won't be able to pay?" said Wetton and then slammed his staff on the ground. "Tax collectors!"

Astrid and the others then watched as Flip and his personal band appeared.

"You cold for me, Mayor Wetton?" Flip asked.

"Ah, daddy," said Lake.

"Daddy?" said Astrid and the others blinked.

"Take these 4 to the Rainbow Tower and put them to work," Wetton ordered. "Give them some really hard labour."

"What's the Rainbow Tower?" Ragnar frowned.

"That is the Rainbow Tower," said Wetton pointing at the tower they saw coming in. "You will work off your debt by working at that hour for the rest of your lives, it will be heavy hellish labour through morning tonight. But don't worry I doubt you'll live longer."

He then turned and looked at his son. "Get going Flip, take them away to the tower."

Flip was more fixated on the _Rainbow Mist_. "Ho Ho, it looks like that the _Rainbow Mist_ has appeared again, hasn't it father? Now is our chance, we can finally retrieve all of our treasure inside _Ape's Concert_."

"He just gave it all away again," said Chopper.

"Secrets don't seem to mean much for this family," said Ragnar.

"What a shame, they're three generations of idiots," said Astrid.

"And we can catch by these idiots so what does that make us?" Fishlegs asked.

Wetton then practically began strangling his son. "You idiot! All right, fine let's go ahead and call Hadwin and get him to investigate the Mist!"

"Yes, sir," said Lake. "Get me a Transponder Snail right away."

"Right!"

* * *

Meanwhile, within _Ape's Concert_, Calder was still attacking Hiccup and the others.

"Will you just calm down," said Hiccup avoiding his blade.

"Quiet!" Calder snapped. "You took Harold hostage and forced them to tell you where our base was, didn't you? I'll make you pay!"

He then came charging in swinging his blade, but Toothless drew _Light Fury_ and not the blade out of his hand and it fell into the sea.

"You should listen to him, you could end up hurting yourself," said Toothless.

"Calder, I'm not really a hostage," said Harold. "They just asked me to leave them here so I brought them that it was really."

"No, they threatened you to make you say that!" Calder yelled furiously.

"It's true, these are not bad people and being serious."

"It's a lie, this is a strategy to let our guards down that's all!"

"You misunderstand," said Heather softly. "We only wanted to find you to ask you if there were was a way to get out of _Ape's Concert_ nothing more."

"Once you find out, that is when you're going to steal all the treasure from the shipwrecks I know you're doing here."

"No, Calder that's not it," said Hadwin. "I know these people and they would not do that."

"How can I believe anything that grown-ups say! Of course, the treasure is what they're after!"

"This isn't going anywhere," said Toothless.

"Then maybe this will," said Hiccup as he arrived with plates of food.

"When did you start preparing all that food?" Snotlout blinked.

"When we started to sail here," Hiccup smiled as he put the food down on the floor. "I followed Ragnar's recipes to a T." He then turned and looked at Harold. "Would you like to have some?"

"Oh yeah," Harold smiled rushing over immediately took a bite out of a sandwich. "Wow, this is good. Did you really make all this by yourself?"

"We have a pretty good cook and he jotted down all of his recipes," Hiccup explained. He then turned to the twins were scoffing down the food alarming rate. "Leave some for the rest of us."

"Their almost as good as Ragnar's," said Ruffnut.

"You can say that again," said Tuffnut.

"The some children over there who look like they might want some food too," said Heather looking at the rest the _Pumpkin Pirates_.

"Your kids are more than welcome to join us!" Hiccup yelled.

"These are amazing," said Harold.

"Wow, really?" said Agnar.

"Oh yeah," Marco smiled.

Without hesitation, the three of them jumped down onto the ship and rush towards the food much to Calder bewilderment.

"Don't take it, they're tricking you!" he snapped, but they just simply ran past him and ignored him. "Hey, whatever happened to the pride of the _Pumpkin Pirates_, huh?"

"Calder, pride is not going to fill their stomachs," said Hadwin.

While they were eating they began to tell the kids their adventures and they listened with great interest.

"You guys really came from the East Blue? Seriously?" said Ingrid in amazement.

"Well, some of us Heather here just joined us recently," said Hiccup gesturing to Heather.

"Either way it must mean that you must have passed Reverse Mountain on the way," said Agnar.

"You guys must be really brave," said Marco.

"You better believe it," Snotlout smiled. "We've had more adventures than you could possibly count, we save an entire country from a crime organisation."

"Wow, really?" said Agnar.

"How cool," said Marco.

"The only reason that he came out of this death-defying situations with our lives was my bravery and wisdom," said Snotlout.

"Wow yeah, you were so brave that your trousers wet with excitement," Ruffnut smirked.

Tuffnut frowned. "That was in sweat that was—"

"Moving on," said Hiccup quickly and the kids laughed.

Calder was the only one that wasn't eating and Hadwin then approached him with a tray of food. However, instead of taking it he merely slapped out of his hand causing it to crash on the floor. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"Calder, please forgive me," said Hadwin falling to his knees. "I'm so ashamed of myself, I spent the last 50 years of my life doing research… trying to find a way for you all out of the _Rainbow Mist_ and I finally found a way to get back inside, but because of my carelessness, we can't get out. I'm a failure as a pirate professor! I'm ashamed but I must ask you, please if you know a way out tell me. We must find a way out back to Carlgate then once we're out of here we can return home together."

"No, there's no way to get out of here," said Calder quietly. "And even if there was I still won't tell any of you. I don't trust any of you at all, it's not like you've given me a real reason to."

Hiccup sighed. "And you call yourselves friends?"

Calder turned on him. "What's that?"

"You can forget about us for the moment, but the professor here is your friend no matter what it looks like," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet. "On top of that you're also the captain of this crew, your first duty is to protect your crew and how long you think you can survive in here?"

"You can stay out of this. Do you really expect me to believe this ridiculous story? That 50 years have suddenly gone by?"

"Yes, I do, because if he really was your friend you would have recognised him by now. He marked under the same flag as you which makes him one of your crew and no matter how much the coal the flag may fade true friendship is forever."

Everyone just looked at him and then at Calder and it looked as if he was about to punch him. Fortunately, before he could do anything they immediately heard a ring coming from Hadwin's jacket.

"Wait, that's me," he said reaching to his pocket and pulling out a transponder snail.

However, before he could answer the twins immediately grabbed it and then answer it themselves.

"Hello," they said.

"What good is it for you to answer it?" Toothless groaned.

"Well, well, Professor Hadwin," said Flip's voice.

"Who is this?" said Hiccup grabbing the receiver.

* * *

Back on Carlgate, Flip was talking to them with Wetton, Astrid and the others listening in closely.

"What?" Flip blinked. "Wait a second, who are you?"

Ragnar then immediately grabbed the receiver and pulled it to his lips. "Hey, Hiccup."

"Where the heck did you go?" Chopper yelled.

"Why did you leave us behind?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid then took the receiver. "I can't believe you ran off with the ship, you can put the rest of us a kinda sticky situation."

Hiccup looked at the others. "It's Astrid?"

"So you're connected to Astrid and the others?" Snotlout stared.

"Astrid?" Ingrid frowned looking at the others and they merely shrugged.

Heather looked at them. "Hold on, if we can talk to her then that must mean that—"

Hadwin then took the receiver from Hiccup. "Is this the outside world? Flip, Flip… respond! Are you there?"

Flip then took the receiver from Astrid. "Yes, Flip here! Professor Hadwin, what your location now?"

"I'm currently inside the _Rainbow Mist_."

Wetton looked up. "Really?"

"_Rainbow Mist_?" Chopper frowned.

"Inside?" said Astrid.

"At the moment I'm afraid we're unable to escape it," said Hadwin regretfully. "Do you think perhaps you can come and rescue us?"

"You mean someone is coming?" Harold beamed.

"We can go back to Carlgate now?" said Marco excitedly.

"Yeah, isn't that great?" said Ingrid looking at Calder.

Calder just stood there in silence with his arms folded.

"We don't have any time to waste," said Hadwin. "Someone needs to equip the safety search gear I invented and come and get us inside the _Mist_ and tell Wetton that you also need to doublecheck all of the—"

Upon hearing Wetton's name Calder marched up to Calder and grabbed his hand causing him to drop the receiver.

"What are you doing?" Hadwin yelled.

Calder glared at him. "That name you just said… Wetton. He is the exact same man that was responsible for burning down Carlgate, isn't that right _Hadwin_?"

Hadwin broke free from his grip and grasped his sore arm. "I had to work with that man, it was the only way I could figure out how to save all of you."

"It's all clear to me now," said Calder. "You aren't the Hadwin we knew, after all, admit it. If you were true _Pumpkin Pirate_ as you say then you would never have become one of Wetton's pawns in a million years! Never!"

"Calder…"

"Don't you dare say my name, you lousy traitor!"

Meanwhile in Carlgate, Flip was still trying to communicate with Hadwin to no avail.

"Uh, hello… hello!" he yelled at the receiver but there was no answer.

"Seems like those guys really did end up in that weird mist after all," said Ragnar looking at the others.

"What do we do?" Chopper asked.

"Isn't it obvious, we go inside the _Mist_?" said Astrid.

"Just a minute," said Wetton as he turned to face them. "I told you, you're not allowed to go into _Apes Concert _without obtaining my permission. Disobey me and you will regret it."

Astrid then turned to Lake. "Hey, where's the safety gear the professor was talking about?"

"Here it is," said Lake handing a wooden crate to her.

"Thank you," Astrid smiled.

With that the four them then dashed off towards the nearest boat they could find.

Wetton then hit his grandson and the head. "What did you do that for?"

"Thanks a lot!" Ash and the others yelled back.

Wetton turned to his men. "Move now! I want you to seize them immediately!"

"Yes, sir!"

Ragnar looked back and saw Wetton's men began chasing after them.

"And here I was hoping that they would let us run peacefully into the sunset," he said. Then he and Chopper came to a stop and faced the soldiers.

"Astrid, you and Fishlegs get going," said Chopper as he transformed it is human form.

Astrid and Fishlegs were already busy untying a boat.

"Don't worry leave Hiccup and the others to us," said Astrid.

"You just keep those guys off our backs," said Fishlegs as he stepped into the boat.

The soldiers then immediately screamed and then to their shock they saw massive seating had emerged from the sea and was directly above them.


	4. Into The Mist

Within the _Rainbow Mist_, Harold and Marco were bringing all the supplies from their headquarters onto the _Going Tiger_. They were walking past Ian's cell when Marco toppled over dropping everything.

"What are you doing?" said Harold. "Hurry and take that up."

"All right, all right," said Marco.

Ian, who had been sleeping, then woke up. "Shut up, would you? And what with all the noise?"

"They're coming for us, we're going back to Carlgate now," said Marco.

"What?" Ian stared as he walked off. "_They?_ Who was coming here, tell me! Let me out of this thing!"

"Hurry up, Marco!" Harold's voice yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Hey, hold on!" Ian cried. "Please let me out, can't I go with you? Are you planning on leaving me here all alone?"

Marco looked at him, but then started to decline the stairs.

"So you're just going to let me start to deaf here?" Ian cried. "All you have to do is give me the key, don't abandon me in this place."

Marco then approached him. "Well, okay."

Ian smiled happily. "Thank you, I owe you."

However, his smile then turned to a sneer and he chuckled evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the _Going Tiger_, Calder had just shoved Hadwin onto the deck and it looked as if he was about to do a lot more than that, but both Ingrid and Agnar grabbed his arms.

"Let go of me right now dammit!" Calder yelled at them.

"Please stop it, Calder," Ingrid pleaded.

"There has to be some mistake here Calder," said Agnar. "Hadwin would never become one of Wetton's men."

"You can't pass this off as some kind of mistake, Agnar," said Calder. "Or don't you remember? It was Wetton that burned down Carlgate. If he's never forgotten the misery of that day if he had remained true to Carlgate then he would die before doing anything that Wetton told him to. Things change in 50 years, huh? Have you already forgotten all the pain that man put us through?"

He then immediately grabbed Hadwin's shirt and lifted him towards him. "50 years may have passed for you, old man. But for us, it was not nearly as long ago."

"Hold it!" Hiccup yelled grabbing his fist. "You're only saying that because you don't know what's been going on all these years. Do you have any idea what the professor has been going throughout there? What he had to deal? No, you don't!"

Calder looked at him. "I, uh—"

"All the people in Carlgate call him Wetton's dog and all this time they have treated him horribly, but he put up with all the abuse anyway so that he could keep researching the _Rainbow Mist_."

"But why?" Ingrid frowned.

Hiccup sighed. "Isn't it obvious? He was trying to save all of you."

"No, it's all right," said Hadwin. "I have no good excuse for what I have done at all." He then rose to his feet and looked at Calder. "Hit me, go and it's what I deserved Calder. I swallowed my pride so that I could live on under Wetton's protection so hit me, I deserve it."

Calder clinched his first, but he looks somewhat reluctant.

"Go ahead and hit me!" Hadwin yelled.

Calder grabbed the hem of his shirt and raised his fist, but when he looked into the eyes of his old friend he couldn't do it. Instead, he released him and burst into tears.

"Dammit, no! Why did 50 years have to pass with us stuck here!" Calder yelled. "And no matter how much I might want to I just can't bring myself to hit you!"

Ingrid and Agnar were also crying.

"Is anyone else feeling awkward here?" Snotlout grumbled.

"Can't you be sure bit of sympathy," Toothless glared.

Hiccup then brought both Hadwin and Calder together. "It would seem the two of you are still friends, a lot of time they have passed but you still understand each other in the end and that is what really matters."

"Hadwin!" Calder cried.

"Calder!" Hadwin cried back raising his hand.

Hiccup then placed a hand on Calder's shoulder and then he to raised his hand. However, what happened next no one could have anticipated. While all this was going down the twins were messing around, they had, in fact, build a large cat old and were firing all kinds of odds and ends watching them zoom by.

One such item turned out to be a cannonball and it shot out of the mist directly towards Calder. Hiccup saw the ball heading straight towards and immediately took on his hybrid form.

"Watch out!" he yelled a whacking his wings around Calder.

The cannonball struck him and exploded creating another force to send both him and Calder flying through the mist.

"Hiccup!" Toothless yelled sitting up.

Snotlout turned towards the twins. "Now what you've done you muttonhead's!"

"It should be fine, the inside of the mystery loops remember," said Heather calmly. "They should be back here at any moment now." However, a moment passed and there was no sign of either of them. "Or maybe not."

"Great, what now?" Toothless asked.

"Now we look, there's no telling what could happen in this mist," said Hadwin.

Everyone nodded and began looking around, leaving only Ingrid on the bow and she looked out to where they disappeared.

"Please be all right," she prayed.

Hiccup and Calder were deep inside the Mist and there was absolutely nothing around them. Hiccup had taken the full brunt of the cannonball so he was still out of it and all Calder got was a painful headache.

"Hey, you are right?" Calder asked shaking Hiccup.

Hiccup began to stir. "I've got a killer headache, but I'm fine." He then looked at their surroundings. "Where are we?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Carlgate, everyone was shocked to see the massive seeking of erupting from the sea. Wetton had taken completely by surprise that his chair fell backwards with him and it.

"Pick me up, hurry," Wetton ordered.

"Right," said Flip and Lake.

Ragnar and Chopper quickly made a run for it just before the sea king bit down on the harbour. Astrid and Fishlegs began rowing like there was no tomorrow as the seeking then turned its gaze upon them.

"Got to be kidding me," said Fishlegs.

"Less talking more rowing!" Astrid yelled.

Ragnar and Chopper ran next to them on the pier and then came to a stop in front of Wetton.

"Would you do something already?" Ragnar yelled at him. "At this rate, those two are going to be devoured by—"

Wetton then slammed the head of his staff into his stomach, knocking the wind right out of him.

"Ragnar," said Chopper bending down to him.

"Well, that's too bad," said Wetton. "It what you deserve for refusing to obey me."

Lake then leaned into his ear. "But grampa should we do something? With that thing blocking our path there's no way for us to get into _Apes Concert_ either."

"You think I don't know that?" said Wetton. "But at this point, there's nothing we can do to stop the sea king."

The sea king was practically on top of Astrid and Fishlegs, but thankfully there were rowing just fast enough to avoid it biting down on top of them.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Flip yelled to them. "Try using the safety gear!"

"What does it do?" Astrid asked.

"It's something that Professor Hadwin invented! I bet he specially designed it for this kind of situation!"

"Professor Hadwin, we have absolutely no idea who you are, please help us," Fishlegs pleaded as he opened the crate.

He opened it but all they could find was a very long lifeline.

"It's a lifeline?" Astrid frowned.

The sea king then erupted from the sea once more and there was no way they could have avoided it time.

"Astrid! Fishlegs!" Ragnar yelled.

Hiding from within the shadows was Major Pipes and just like he did before he fired a coin from the tips of his fingers. This time he struck the sea king in the eye temporary blinding it and it cried out in pain as it dived back into the sea.

"What was that?" said Fishlegs.

"I don't know?" Astrid frowned.

"Dammit, what now?" Wetton grumbled.

Astrid then stood up in the boat while Fishlegs kept them balanced. She wrapped the lifeline around the handle of her battleaxe and turn to face Ragnar and Chopper.

"Guys, catch!" she yelled tossing her battleaxe with all her might.

"We can't catch that!" Chopper cried closing his eyes.

Fortunately, they didn't have two, because the battleaxe struck the harbour. Ragnar then immediately untied a lifeline, gave it to Chopper, who then wrapped it around his wrist, and then he tossed the battleaxe back to Astrid.

"Okay, when I give you the signal I want you to pull back in!" Astrid yelled as they began rowing towards the _Rainbow Mist_.

"You got it, good luck guys!" Chopper waved.

"She certainly is a brave girl," said Wetton looking somewhat impressed. "No one who has ever gone into the _Rainbow Mist_ has come back out of it."

"Oh, I've got no doubt that they'll be back," said Ragnar. "Besides Fishlegs is the best navigator this world has ever seen." He then looked at Chopper. "Chopper were not gonna let a single person touch that rope until Astrid is back with the others, got that?"

"Got it, Ragnar," Chopper nodded.

"All right then, let's just let them go for now it should be interesting to see if they come back out of the _Rainbow Mist_ safely," said Wetton and then he snapped his fingers.

"What's this?" said Ragnar as he and Chopper looked at Wetton cautiously.

"The mayor is changing," Flip announced.

They watched as some of his men put up a screen.

"What now?" Ragnar groaned.

When they pulled back the screen they saw that Wetton was now wearing similar armour to the one Lake had worn earlier. However, the difference in this one is that it didn't seem to be fuelled by electricity and it had some sort of tanks in the back.

"Flame Suit," said Wetton.

They noticed that there we

re still some sort of mechanism attached to its back, but instead of a generator, it was some sort of pump.

"Commence fuelling now!"

"Roger that, commencing fuelling!"

"Eternal tank pressure rising!"

"Safety valve released!"

"I'll burn the flesh right off your bodies," said Wetton as he approached the two of them.

He then began lifting one of its arms, but they noticed that he was struggling. He then aimed a nozzle towards them and then fired a burst of flames right at them.

* * *

Meanwhile deep within the _Rainbow Mist_, Hiccup and Calder were wandering aimlessly in the fog.

"So where we going?" Calder asked.

"Try to find a way back to our friends," said Hiccup.

"You mean you really know a way back?"

"No, but it's better than just sitting around doing nothing."

Calder groaned and fell to his knees. "So you mean to tell me that was just blindly falling around?"

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow. "It's not like there's any logic to this place."

"You do realise this is the fault of your crew, I mean if you had better control over them this would never have happened," Calder reminded him.

"No one can control the twins," said Hiccup.

"Hadwin and I were finally reunited as friends again and I didn't even get a chance to shake his hand." He said as he looked at his hand. "What's more I'll never get back to Carlgate now… ever. Now I'm going to dine this mist just like my dad did years ago."

"Your dad?" Hiccup blinked.

Calder then pulled out a locket. "Yeah, my dad was in the Marines. He was an officer, when I was a little kid he went off on a long journey to explore some unknown region of the sea." He then opened the locket and in it was a picture of him as a young boy in the hands of his father. "Years afterwards, I was still waiting… waiting for him to come back, my dad was off having these grand adventures at sea that is what I believed for years. But then…"

* * *

Just a few weeks ago, Calder was jumping from ship to ship when he stumbled across a Marine warship and recognised as the same one his father sailed on.

"Dad, no!" he cried.

He then immediately into the ship, but there was no one on board and it looked as if no one had been here for awhile.

'_I searched the ship completely, but no matter how hard I looked I couldn't find him anywhere. So I can tell you we're not going to get out of here alive. We'll be stuck inside this mist forever._'

* * *

When he finished his story Calder closed the locket.

Hiccup then walked off much to his surprise. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Back to our friends are," he said.

"But how do we do that? We don't even know where we are, you're just going to keep on wondering for the mist anyway?"

"It's like they told you earlier, just sitting around is not going to help."

Calder just stared at him as he continued to walk on through the mist looking somewhat frustrated.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the_ Going Tiger_, everyone was still trying to find any trace of either Hiccup or Calder, but there was no trace of them.

"Snotlout, did you find anything?" Toothless asked as he climbed back onto the rope ladder.

Snotlout shook his head after searching the reefs. "No, I didn't see a sign of them anywhere."

Toothless looked at the crow's nest with the twins were stationed. "What are you guys?"

"Not a scrawny pirate captain to be seen," said Tuffnut.

"Or a tiny pirate captain," Ruffnut added.

"It's quite possible that the two of them were flung very far, enough to be beyond the mist," Hadwin theorised.

"But what does that mean?" Agnar asked looking at him. "Calder… is he not here anymore?"

"Quite possibly."

"Oh no," said Ingrid and she began to cry.

Heather was at the back of the ship looking around the ships graveyard and she noticed a few things about the wrecked ships.

'_That galleon there is over 200 years old,_' she noted and then her eyes turned to a ship that looked as if it was made completely of metal. '_I've never seen a ship like that one before. I wonder is it possible inside Ape's Concert that the course of time itself is—'_

"Hey! You guys!" Astrid's voice yelled.

They immediately turned and saw Astrid and Fishlegs rowing towards them and it looked as if they had picked up some treasure along the way.

"Astrid? Fishlegs? Is that you?" said Toothless.

"It's us and you guys have got some explaining to do," said Astrid as they began climbing up the rope ladder.

Fishlegs then noticed the kids on board. "Who are all these children anyway? And where is Hiccup?"

Astrid didn't like the looks on their faces. "You all kind of look upset. What happened?"

"Well, he went beyond the Mist," said Toothless.

"Come again?" said Astrid.

"It's like I said, they're not here anymore and we can't find them either."

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at one another confused.

"What do you mean?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Exactly what he said," said Snotlout and he glared at the twins. "Thanks to these two muttonheads, our captain ended up deep inside the mist. It's too complicated to explain."

Astrid folded her arms. "Then we have no choice but to withdraw."

Everyone then stared at her.

"Aren't you forgetting about Hiccup?" Fishlegs stared.

"I haven't, but there's no way to help them and I'm sure that he would put our safety above his," said Astrid plainly. "Besides he can look after himself, the only thing we can do now is head back I imagine at Ragnar and Chopper are in a bit of trouble with the mayor."

"Then we can take it that you found a fast to escape from here," Heather assumed.

Astrid nodded holding out the lifeline. "Kinda, yeah."

"It's a rope?" said Snotlout not looking excited. "You've got to be kidding me."

"So you're the ones that came from Carlgate, huh?" said a voice.

They all turned and saw Ian standing at the side of the warship and in his arms he was holding Marco.

"Ian?" said Ingrid.

"And he's who?" Toothless asked.

"He's a Wetton crony," Agnar explained.

"So he's one of Wetton's men," said Snotlout. "So what is he doing here?"

Ian then jumped off the warship and landed on the _Going Tiger_.

"Why don't you hand over that rope over to me girly," said Ian looking directly at Astrid.

"But why?" Astrid frowned. "If you're looking for a way out of the _Rainbow Mist_ then you can just come with us."

"Don't you care what happens to this little boy?" said Ian pointing his pistol at Marco's head.

Astrid looked up at him. "I'm trying to be reasonable, we're all leaving any way you can just simply come with us. There's no need to threaten that boy."

"Oh no, you are going to stay right here or else," said Ian.

Ingrid looked at Astrid. "Please help him."

Astrid looked at her and could see the determined look on her eyes, she then looked back at Ian. "Fine, but if you heard that boy we've got me to deal with."

"My you certainly have some fire," Ian smiled as he walked down the steps. "You remind me so much of Ingrid, speaking of which I want her to attach that lifeline to the boat."

With no other choice Astrid and hide the lifeline around her waist and gave it to Ingrid, who then jumped down into the boat. Seconds later, Ian jumped on board and then he looked at Ingrid.

"Now why don't you come along with me Ingrid," he said. "With all this treasure we'll never have to work again as long as we live."

Ingrid looked at him. "You don't get it, do you? Calder is the only leader we will ever have and I have no intention of falling some jackass like you."

"What?" Ian growled.

Marco then use this opportunity to make his move and slammed the back of his head against his growing.

"Runaway Ingrid!" he yelled.

"Brat!" Ian growled and tossed him into the sea.

"Marco!" Ingrid yelled looking over the side.

"You're not going anywhere," said Ian aiming his pistol at her.

"You leave her alone!" Astrid yelled clutching her battleaxe.

Heather then made her move and immediately sprouting around Ian's body were arms which locked his arms behind his back and began strangling his neck. Ingrid used this opportunity to dive down into the sea to rescue Marco.

"Dammit, stop that!" Ian yelled as he fell on top of the treasure.

One of Heather's arms touched a piece of jewellery and immediately she felt weakened.

"Hey, what happened?" Toothless asked.

"Sea Prison Stone," she said weakly.

"Really?" Toothless stared and immediately rushed off.

The Sea Prison Stone had caused havoc to lose her grip freeing Ian and he quickly grabbed the author began rowing away.

"If only Ragnar was here," said Fishlegs.

"Well, he is and he is getting away," Snotlout grumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Carlgate, Ragnar and Chopper were having their own problems with Wetton and his flame suit.

"Now it's time to burn," he said unleashing his flamethrower.

Ragnar and Chopper running around avoiding the flames.

'_It's no use, I can't get away from him like this,_' said Chopper and then he grabbed one of his Rumble Balls. "Rumble."

He bit down on immediately raced towards Wetton and transformed it is Jumping Point. Wetton then immediately unleashed a powerful burst of flames at him, but he jumped right over him.

"Lake, get him," Wetton ordered.

Chopper landed directly behind Wetton, but before he could do anything he saw Lake standing in front of them in his electro-suit.

"_Electroshock Suit Maximum Output!_" Lake yelled charging at Chopper, who quickly jumped out of the way. "You're finished! _Dragon Spark!_"

He then immediately extended his arms at Chopper and the moment they touched him he was immediately electrocuted.

"Chopper!" Ragnar yelled rushing over to him.

"Always what your opponent boy," said Flip who was holding a bazooka and then fired a net at him.

"What is this thing?" said Ragnar as he tried to free himself.

"_Silver Barbecue!_" said Wetton and unleashed his flamethrower's and Ragnar causing him to fall to the ground smouldering. "You think you can come here and do whatever you please, think again we will show you your place."

The lifeline wrapped around Chopper's arm then tugged and Lake noticed this and exited his suit.

"Grandpa, the rope is pulling," he said.

"You can't be serious," said Flip as he and his father joined him. "You mean those two are really coming back from inside the _Mist_? Impossible!"

"Well, pull them back to shore," Wetton ordered.

"Right," said Lake leaning down to the rope.

Chopper then moved his arm away from him and then grabbed his arm with his other hand. "No way, I promised until they returned from the _Rainbow Mist_ no one lay a finger on that rope. So…"

"Ridiculous!" said Wetton kicking him in the side. "Promises are only words, you only want to get hold of the treasure. But do you really want it badly enough to die?"

"We're not after any treasure," said Ragnar as he rose to his feet and little singed, but otherwise okay. "They are coming back, so we're going to do whatever it takes to make sure they returned safely no matter what."

He then turned and faced Wetton. "_Black Death Kick!_"

He swung his foot towards Wetton, but Lake had re-entered his suit and extended one of the arms. The moment Ragnar's foot touched that he was sent flying backwards after receiving a nasty jolt of electricity.

"These pretence of friendship is disgusting," said Wetton.

"Mayor, there's a boat heading towards the shore," Flip yelled looking through his binoculars.

"All right, pull the rope in and lead the boat straight to us," Wetton ordered.

* * *

Ian was sailing out of the mist feeling rather pleased with himself.

"Those kids are morons, they can just live inside that mist for all I care," he said and then he noticed the sky was beginning to clear. "Feels so nice been back and an open sky."

He then saw Carlgate coming into view. "Ah, there it is… I can see in the town of Carlgate." His eyes widened when he saw the welcoming committee. "Is that?"

Ragnar and Chopper was still conscious and were aware that Astrid and Fishlegs were not on the boat.

'_Neither Astrid or Fishlegs in the boat,_' said Chopper.

"Who are you?" said Flip as the boat entered the port.

Ian stepped off the boat and approached Lake and saluted him. "Sorry to be a wave so long, I am Raiding Captain Ian. I'm very pleased to see you Captain Wetton and you're looking even better than ever."

Lake was rather taken aback and unable to come up with any other kind response saluted back. "Yes, I'm doing well thanks."

Flip stared at him. "Ian?"

"Ian's your name?" Wetton started approaching him. "Really? The same Ian that served under me?"

Ian frowned and looked back at Lake. "Hey, Captain. Who's the old guy?"

"Uh-uh," said Lake still trying to process everything.

"I'm the Captain here, I'm Wetton you fool," said Wetton.

Ian stared at him and then immediately pointed at Lake. "Really? Then who is this?"

"My grandson, Lake."

"And I his son Flip," said Flip.

Ian stared at him. "Huh? You mean you're really that bedwetting pipsqueak Flip? And you have a son of your own now, you've got to be kidding!"

All of the men immediately began to snicker at Flip's expense.

"Stop laughing all of you! Start now!" Flip ordered angrily.

Wetton then pulled Ian towards him. "So old friend, tell me what it's like in there."

Ian was still a little bewildered with everything. "Uh, sure."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the _Rainbow Mist_, they had managed to pull both Marco and Ingrid out of the water and gave them each a blanket.

"Here have some hot chocolate," said Fishlegs handing them to mugs of hot chocolate.

"Thank you," they said happily.

Hadwin had been busy repairing the transponder snail, burr they hadn't been able to receive any kind of message.

"Well?" Agnar asked.

"It's no use," said Hadwin. "When we were able to get a signal from outside and make contact, it must have been a temporary thing."

"Of all the bad luck," Heather groaned. "To have a piece of jewellery with Sea Prison Stone in it among all the treasure and that boat."

"What is that thing?" Ingrid asked.

"It's a type of sea crystal, it has the unique power of cancelling out anyone's Devil Fruit abilities," Toothless explained.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Heather," said Astrid. "If it anyone's fault it's mine, I should have grabbed that treasure chest along the way."

Snotlout was absolutely frustrated. "What's the point of having all this treasure if we can't even take it outside?"

Tuffnut looked at his sister. "He's rather hooked on the treasure."

"Any pirate worth their salt should be," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout turned and Fishlegs. "You're the navigator here, can't you do something about it?"

"No, this is the first time of encountered this part of the sea," said Fishlegts.

"Then we're out of options," said Toothless.

"Not really," said Hadwin. "I can guarantee that they will be coming here."

Snotlout face lit up. "What for?"

"Wetton's ultimate goal has always been to get all the treasure out of Apes Concert for himself," Hadwin explained. "And now that his man Ian has returned alive, he will be putting together a large force and charge into the _Mist_ very soon."

"He's right," said Astrid. "He didn't want anyone to enter here, at least not without his approval. If they do come here we're going to have to fight, he might want to kill every single one of us for good measure."

Marco looked at his hot chocolate. "I wish Calder was back here with us."

Astrid sighed and looked down towards the mist. "I wish Hiccup was here, he would know what to do."

Hiccup and Calder was still wandering aimlessly within the _Mist_ and now they were starting to get exhausted and Calder then collapsed from exhaustion.

"You have to get out now," said Hiccup bending towards him.

Calder picked himself up and remember the first days of navigating the sea.

* * *

"No matter how much we paddle, we always end up back where we started," said Ingrid.

"It's impossible, we're never going to make it out of this stupid _Mist_ are we?" said Agnar.

Calder looked back at them. "Is that really so bad?"

The four of them just stared at him.

"We're the only ones in here, right? We can sling whenever we want… play whenever we want… it's our own paradise. We're free here and we'll never die."

Ingrid smiled up at him with admiration. "Calder."

"We never have to go home you see so let's stay here and make a land all of our own."

* * *

Back in the present, Calder now regretted saying those words.

"Only now, I want to go home," he said. "Back to Carlgate, that's home."

Then suddenly they saw something approaching them within the _Mist_, it was hard to make out, but it looks like a Marine warship and Calder saw someone waving at them.

"Is that… Dad?" he said his eyes lighting up. "Dad!"

Then the ship disappeared and there was a blinding light.

"What's that light there?" said Calder.

"It could be a way out," said Hiccup.

Without a moment's hesitation, the two of them ran towards the light.

* * *

At Carlgate, Wetton was standing in front of the Rainbow Tower ready to make his dream a reality.

"Finally, after 50 years of waiting and working, my plan will be completed at last," he said. "The Rainbow Mist and this world will be joined together forever."

He then began to laugh and then the support surrounding the tower broke off, the tower itself then began to tip towards the sea and then it struck it with an incredible force.

* * *

Inside the Mist, Hiccup and Calder could feel the entire place move.

"What's happening?" they said in unison.

They were at the very edge of the Mist and they saw heading towards them was a massive tidal wave which then struck them.

* * *

The tower then began to extend until entered into the Mist and everyone inside been struck by an immense waves. They then saw the tip of the tower emerging from outside the Mist which bore the Wetton symbol.

"What the hell is that?" Toothless asked.

"It's the Rainbow Tower," said Hadwin shocked.

* * *

Outside Hiccup and Calder managed to cling onto some driftwood.

"That was a close one," said Hiccup and then he turned and looked the tower. "Now I wonder what that thing is?"

"Looks like they're planning on using it to invade _Apes Concert_,'" said Calder.

"Then we better get over there pronto," said Hiccup.

* * *

Inside the Mist, everyone watched as the tip of the Tower opened up and they could see a large tunnel running through it.

"So Wetton, you finally come," said Hadwin.

Inside Wetton's men won a conveyor belt each one of them on a boat.

"Get going, faster now," he ordered. "Take every last bit of it, all of _Apes Concerts_ treasure."


	5. The Great Escape

Wetton and his men were now plundering every single ship they came across, taking everything that wasn't nailed down. They then returned to the tower and placed all the treasure they had collected only bay about where it would be counted and taken back to Carlgate.

Flip was counting the loot and looked at his father. "Father, it's an even bigger hole than we expected."

"Yes," Wetton smiled within his suit. "Indeed grab every piece of treasure this Mist will offer us."

It was that point that some of the soldiers came across the _Going Tiger_ and began climbing up the rope ladder. However, instead of coming across hordes of treasure they saw the _Pumpkin Pirates_ charging towards them with weapons in hand.

"Let's get them!" they yelled.

Harold was then struck the soldier with some lead piping, knocking him out cold and falling off the rope ladder.

"What now?" said Toothless.

"Be careful!" Fishlegs yelled.

"_Apes Concert_ is still the territorial the _Pumpkin Pirates_ until Calder returns it's our job to defend it," said Agnar as he and the others began climbing down the rope ladder.

Hadwin grabbed a sabre and rushed over to them.

"Professor?" Heather stared.

"I'm one of the _Pumpkin Pirates_ too, I'll defend this place right alongside you," he said.

However, he was then struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Hadwin!" Heather yelled.

Hadwin then fell off the rope ladder and struck the boat where the others were sitting in causing it to tip over. Everyone then turned to find where the attack came from and they saw Lake in his electrode suit.

"You guys actually need help fighting against brats like these," said Lake.

Upon seeing him the _Pumpkin Pirates_ just stared in shock.

"Wetton!" Ingrid cried.

"He still the same young guy he was before," said Harold.

"Oh no," said Lake. "You see I'm actually Captain Wetton's grandson Lake, do I really look like him though?"

"Yeah, just like him," Marco nodded.

"Oh really, so my grandfather was this handsome when he was younger?" Lake smiled.

"What's up with this guy?" Snotlout frowned.

"He's an odd one," said Heather.

"I don't know who he is, but that armour he's got his way cool," said Tuffnut.

"Do you think he'll give it to us?" Ruffnut asked.

Lake narrowed had his eyes at them. "I'm not giving you a single thing, now hand over all the treasure nice and easy or I'll have to teach you a lesson with my electroshock suit here."

"Be careful, his suit is electrified!" Astrid warned as Toothless jumped down onto his boat.

"Electricity, huh?" said Toothless as he landed. "Sounds interesting, I was hoping to have a little fun right about now. It's a good thing my people are resistant to electricity."

"Resistant doesn't mean your immune though," said Lake as he turned to face him. "Come on, I dare you."

"If you insist."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Carlgate, Ragnar and Chopper were recovering from their tangle with Wetton and his men.

"Sure is quiet," said Chopper.

"Yeah, real quiet," Ragnar agreed.

"You think everyone is all right?"

"I don't know."

Chopper stared at him. "How can you be so casual? Don't even care if everyone is okay Ragnar?"

"They don't need me to worry about them, besides I'm far more concerned about the mayor."

Chopper frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He struck me as the type to sacrifice everything to get what he wants, even his own men," said Ragnar. "I'm concerned about what he might do in order to protect his treasure."

"Oh, I see your point."

Ragnar then rose to his feet and looked towards the Tower. "You coming?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Chopper picking himself up.

* * *

Hiccup and Calder had already reached the entrance of the tower and were making their way back into the _Mist_. Hiccup was in his dragon form and he was flying as fast as possible with Calder clinging on his back.

"What's that?" said one of Wetton's men.

Hiccup then zoomed right by creating a powerful gust of wind that sent him and his make flying.

Wetton heard the commotion and saw them heading straight towards him.

"_Plasma Blast!_" Hiccup yelled launching a plasma blast from his mouth.

The blast struck Wetton and it struck him with so much force that he was sent backwards colliding with Flip until they were out of the tower and landed on one of the ramps.

"Captain!" Ian yelled.

Hiccup then landed on the ramp and Calder hopped off his back, the moment he did he reverted back to his human form. Flip and Ian then lifted Wetton back onto his feet and he immediately glared at the two of them.

"How dare you, no one can go into the _Rainbow Mist_ without my permission, you understand me!" Wetton roared. "You'll have to pay a 50 million Gil entering tax."

"I don't think so," said Hiccup.

"What?" Wetton roared. "Are you actually saying that you refuse to follow Mayor Wetton's orders!"

Calder stared at him. "Wetton? Wait, that's you?"

"Yeah, that's right. I am Wetton, the great and powerful mayor of the whole town of Carlgate."

"But you used to be a pirate and now you're the mayor?!"

"Yes! What's so wrong with that?"

"Wait, Captain! That's him… that's the one that stole our ship," said Ian.

Wetton looked at Calder and then recognised him 50 years ago. "Really? So you're that kid?"

"You were the one that burned down Carlgate and now you're its mayor!" said Calder in bewilderment. "That's wrong! After what you did, how dare you!"

"Shut up, you brat," said Wetton and immediately fired his flamethrowers at him.

Calder jumped just the nick of time but fell into the water.

"Calder!" Hiccup yelled rushing to the side.

Wetton then looked at him. "Hey, kid… listen to me. Being the mayor is a nice gig, all you have to do is sit at a desk and collect money from all the unfortunate townspeople. I don't have to wonder the sea looking for some ship to plunder or get chased by Marines, every day relaxing in carefree there's no better job in this world. The life I lead now is better than it ever been before, I just wish that I found this line of work sooner. There's no use of been a pirate, I've got the right idea now."

He then laughed, but that was the last straw for Hiccup as he transformed into his hybrid form. He then grabbed hold of the piping connected to his suit and then tossed him inside the Tower.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

He sent Wetton flying towards the pump smashing it to pieces.

"Captain, no!" Ian cried.

"Father!" Flip yelled.

Wetton began picking himself up and then turned towards Hiccup furiously. "Why you… What was that for?"

Hiccup then suddenly appeared right in front of him and then lifted him off his feet. "Wetton, you have no clue what a real pirate is."

"What?" said Wetton confused.

Calder had emerged from the water and stared at him. "Hiccup."

"Pirates still need to have power, that's not what we we're looking for," he said. "A real pirate has a dream."

"A dream, huh?" Wetton scoffed.

* * *

Meanwhile Toothless was still battling against Lake and while he was resistant against his electrical attacks, they were doing a number on him.

"My electroshock suit is invincible," Lake smirked. "There's no way you're going to escape from me."

"Escape? Me?" Toothless laughed. "Never! I don't care how long it takes I'm gonna take you down!"

The twins looked at one another slightly concerned.

"He's not looking too good," said Ruffnut.

"His attacks and effective, every time he strikes him he gets electrocuted," said Tuffnut. "He may be resistant to electricity, but it still doing some damage."

"If only we can pull the plug on this fight," said Ruffnut.

"That's not a bad idea," Heather smiled.

The twins just look at her confused.

"Now _Rolling Thunder_!" Lake roared putting his hands together in order to create his finishing move. However, when they touched one another there was no sign of any electricity. "Hey, what's going on here?"

The answer was rather simple, ever had used her powers to create a pair of arms and the generator and pulled the plug out.

"That little suit he so proud of doesn't do much good after the plug is pulled," Heather smiled as she tossed the plugs aside.

"Dammit, how did this happen?" Lake yelled performing a little tantrum. "Put them back in! That was a dirty trick—" His little tantrum causing to lose balance and fell off the boat. "Hey, will somebody help me? I'm drowning here!"

"What a brat," said Toothless.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was still grasping Wetton's armour and Wetton himself was laughing at Hiccup little speech.

"A dream you say? Don't be ridiculous, everyone knows what pirates dream about," said Wetton. "All you want to do is become rich from gold and silver. Why waste your time? Plenty of treasure will fall into your lap once you gain power."

"You're wrong," said Hiccup. "A real pirate has a different dream, to become the greatest man and the sea." He then grasps the faceplate with his free hand and smashed it to pieces. "And I'm going to be the King of the Pirates someday!"

Calder just stared at him. "Hiccup…"

"Dammit," said Wetton and then he kicked Hiccup in order to free himself.

He then quickly removed his suit and before anyone could stop and he pulled down on a lever. Immediately the ramp broke apart from the tower causing Hiccup, Flip and Ian to fall into the sea.

"No one has ever dared defy me and lived to tell about it!" Wetton roared. "I'll blow you both away!"

"Please, Captain wait!" Ian cried.

"Father, what about me?" Flip yelled.

"What do I care?" said Wetton as he ran off and then tossed his cigarette lighter onto the fuel that spilt onto the tower.

"Oh no!" Ian cried.

Flames then immediately consumed Wetton's flame suit and suddenly there was a huge explosion.

* * *

Outside the Mist, Ragnar and Chopper had almost reached the tower when they saw the explosion.

"What the? What's going on in there?" Ragnar stared.

The explosion ran through the entire tower and they watched as it began breaking apart all the way to the base.

"The Rainbow Tower…" said Chopper.

"It's collapsing," said Ragnar.

* * *

In the Mist itself, Wetton had left all his men inside and even his own family.

"Dammit, what the hell is going on now?" said Toothless.

"He abandoned us!" Ian yelled as he carried Flip and his shoulder. "Wetton, damn you… No real pirate captain would ever do something like that, no way."

Then appearing from out of the sea were Hiccup and Calder much to the relief of Astrid and the others.

"Hiccup!" Astrid cried.

"Calder!" Harold yelled.

"It's Calder!" Marco cheered.

"He came back to us," said Agnar.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Ingrid relieved.

"I was worried about him too," said Fishlegs.

"I'm sick of this mayor," said Toothless as he, Marco and Agnar pulled Hiccup and Calder onto the boat. "How much pain can one guy be?"

Then suddenly they heard what appeared to be thunder directly above them.

"What the?" Hadwin frowned and then they started to hear the sound of cracking. "It can't be…"

Heather looked at him. "Professor?"

"This isn't good at all," said Hadwin. "_Apes Concert_ maintains only a very delicate balance to begin with, if you set off an explosion like that one in a place like this there's no telling what might happen next."

Then to everyone's shock, they saw that the sky was tearing itself apart above them.

"What is that?" said Toothless.

"The warping of space and time is expanding quickly! At this rate will get caught up in it and we'll all die!" Hadwin panicked.

"What?" Snotlout yelled.

* * *

Outside the _Mist _both Ragnar and Chopper just stared at the destroyed tower which had now sunk into the sea.

"How could this have happened?" said Ragnar. "The _Rainbow Tower_ has sunk completely below into the water."

Wetton then emerge from the water, he managed to escape the explosion, but when the tower broke apart he fell in.

"Damn, the tower was never totally finished," he said. "It was a strong enough of this, but that doesn't matter now. Every last little bit of the treasure will be mine, my men will be able to come after me now."

He then laughed in triumph.

* * *

Meanwhile in the _Mist_ things were getting from bad to worse.

"The sky is falling fast," said Hadwin. "There isn't much time, maybe an hour tops."

"Okay, we need to get out of here now," said Snotlout.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Astrid asked.

Heather began skimming through her book. "The author of this book once visited _Apes Concert_ so let's look through it. He must talk about the way out somewhere in here." Her eyes widened when she reached the end of the book.

"What's wrong?" Fishlegs asked not liking the look on her face.

She then closed the book. "It must be in the next volume though…"

"You have it, right?" Snotlout asked hopefully.

Heather shook her head.

"Oh, crap!" Snotlout cried.

Calder was at the bowel and saw the sunset on the horizon.

"What do you see?" Hiccup asked as he went to join him.

"Look over there!" he pointed. "That right over there, it's the setting sun."

"The sun?" said Fishlegs.

"That's right, the light of the sun is shining for a crack in space. Hiccup and I followed that light earlier and we ended up outside."

"You did?"

"We need to hurry that light could be disappearing at any time now!" said Hadwin.

"Then unfurl the sails and every one the orders fast as you can!" Hiccup ordered.

"Right!" everyone nodded and rushed off.

Toothless looked over the side to Flip and his men. "Why don't you guys come and give us a hand too? We're trying to get out of here now."

"Okay," said Flip.

No one argued and soon everyone was on board the _Going Tiger_ and then immediately grabbed an ore while Snotlout manned the helm. Immediately they began rowing, but for some reason, they were going around in circles.

"What are you doing?" Toothless yelling at Flip and his men. "Row right!"

"We are rowing right!" Lake yelled back.

They finally managed to get their act together and began rowing in a straight line, but then one of the awestruck some wreckage and snapped and soon the same thing happened to the second one. This meant that they were now completely stranded in the sea with no means of reaching the crack.

"The light is starting to disappear!" Snotlout yelled.

"So this is how it ends," said Hadwin.

"We could really do with a tailwind to blow us," said Fishlegs looking up the sails.

"So all you need is some wind?" said Calder.

Then suddenly he jumped off the side of the ship.

"Hold on, what are you planning?" Astrid yelled.

"I'm going to blow up our ship," said Calder and slammed towards the Marine vessel. "It was originally a Marine ship after all so it's fully loaded with explosives if I like those the explosions should give you a pretty good tailwind."

"You can't!" Agnar yelled.

"Wait, Calder don't do it!" Hadwin yelled. "If you plot the ship what's going to happen to you?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at Carlgate, Wetton had finally reached the base of the tower where all the treasure he had taken from _Apes Concert_ lied and he smiled greedily at all of it.

"This is my treasure, all mine," he smiled. "It was worth all the years as mayor."

Then suddenly completely out of nowhere Chopper rammed in his animal form right into him sending him flying. Then Ragnar kicked him so hard he sent him flying back towards his ill-gotten gold.

Wetton looked up and saw the two of them looking down at him, he had completely forgotten about them and now he didn't have his suit to protect them.

"Our friends were somewhere inside that Mist, would you like to explain what happened to them?" Ragnar asked narrowing his eyes. "You had better not tell me that you're the only one that came back out."

Wetton just lay there in silence.

"Answer me!" Ragnar demanded.

Instead, Wetton reached out for a silver tray and then used it to reflect the sun's rays on them temporary blinding them. He then quickly ran off as quickly as he could towards the harbour.

"Dammit!" Ragnar cursed and immediately chased after him. "Hey, you! Come back here!"

* * *

Inside the Mist, the rest of the _Pumpkin Pirates_ then reached towards the side of the ship and then dived into the sea.

"Calder!" Marco yelled.

"Hey, what are you going?" Fishlegs yelled as he and Hadwin looked over the side. "Come back here!"

"We can't do that, we're _Pumpkin Pirates_!" said Harold.

"We're all friends, we swore that we would live and die together!" Agnar yelled as they swam after Calder.

"They're going?" said Fishlegs shocked.

"Calder is planning on blowing up the ship because he wants to save us all!" Hadwin yelled. "Don't let's sacrifice be for nothing, do you all want to die?"

"No we're not going to die," said Ingrid looking back at him. "Hadwin, I promise you we're going to come back whatever happens we're coming back to Carlgate somehow."

"Ingrid…" said Hadwin quietly.

* * *

Back at Carlgate, Ragnar and Chopper have finally caught up with Wetton, who was now utterly terrified for his life.

"You had better not be thinking you won't answer for salting the mayor like this," he said pointing at them with a shaky finger. "We'll have to pay, hitting the mayor taxes 90 million Gil, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure," Ragnar shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me, I'll just skip out on it anyway."

"But how? Paying taxes is a duty!"

"Pirates armed exactly regular tax-paying citizens, you know?"

"Yeah, that's true," said Wetton quivering.

"Ragnar!" said Chopper as he looked out towards the horizon. "The Mist is disappearing, do you see?"

"What?" said Ragnar horrified as he looked up.

Chopper was right the Mist was starting to fade, you could barely see it now.

"Oh no, what's going to happen to Hiccup and the others now?" Chopper panicked.

Wetton merely laughed. "Now none of them can come back from _Apes Concert_. Not ever, no matter what you people try you could never beat me! I am Mayor Wetton and you are completely powerless to stop me!"

He was so busy laughing that he failed to notice that another _Rainbow Mist_ was appearing directly over his mansion.

Inside the Mist, the Marine warship just blew up and the shockwave slammed right into the _Going Tiger_. It slammed with so much force that they literally took off right into the Mist, but they were moving so fast that the mast was beginning to break apart.

Outside the Vortex was beginning to pulling everything below it in and that's when Chopper saw the _Going Tiger_ exiting from it.

"Ragnar!" he yelled.

Ragnar turned and barely believe his eyes. "What the?"

"No way!" Wetton yelled horrified.

The _Going Tiger_ fell out of the Vortex, but then was immediately caught with the updraught. It began spinning around until it took off towards the harbour and then slammed into the sea hard. They eventually managed to skip to a halt, but as a result, the figurehead broke apart along with the mast and it damaged the side of the ship as it fell.

"The _Going Tiger_!" Chopper stared.

"I hope everyone is okay," said Ragnar.

Wetton meanwhile was watching helplessly as, much to his horror, his mansion was beginning to swallow up into the vortex.

"My mansion!" he cried as the entire mansion was sold up by the vortex. "Everything I own is been sucked away into the sky by that thing!"

Once the mansion was completely swallowed up the vortex soon vanished as if it had never existed.

Ragnar and Chopper then turned back towards the _Going Tiger_ and saw everyone had made it ashore.

"Guys!" they yelled.

Snotlout was horrified by the damage done on the _Going Tiger_. "Oh, look at it! My precious ship is injured!"

Hiccup looked up to Ragnar. "I hope that you had a less than hectic day?"

"Certainly nothing that can trump yours," Ragnar smiled.

Then suddenly they heard cannon fire and then turned and saw several Marine ships had appeared out of nowhere.

"All right, Pirates, that's far enough," said Major Pipes' voice.

"Marines," said Ragnar.

"And it's the same ones that were chasing us," Astrid added.

Major Pipes then started to approach them and Flip quickly ran towards them.

"Please help us, sir!" he begged falling to his knees in front of him. "These people are terrible criminals, they have stolen everything that is found great mayor owns."

He clearly had forgotten that his father just left him to die in the Mist while hoarding all the treasure himself. Not to mention forgetting the fact that if it hadn't been for those so-called terrible criminals he wouldn't have made it back to Carlgate.

However, Major Pipes merely turned his eyes on the ring on his finger. "Let's see, this is the ring of Princess Starling, it was stolen by pirates years ago and here it is sitting on your finger now. Why do you have this?"

Flip quivered slightly. "Well, you see… uh…"

"You didn't steal now did you?"

"No, of course not!" Flip yelled indignantly as he rose to his feet. "This was a treasure that was resting inside _Ape's Concert_."

"Yes, yes," Lake nodded joining his father. "He's right we just pulled it out of the shipwreck, that's all."

"I see, so what you're saying is this ring here doesn't belong to anyone."

"What?" they both yelled.

His aide then appeared and saluted. "Major, we have discovered a substantial pile of treasure that we believe carried out of there."

"Right, well then the Marines will be confiscating all of it."

"Hold it!" Wetton yelled approaching him with an axe in hand. "You had better not lay so much as a finger on my treasure. It's mine, all of it mine!"

"Any treasure that is bound without an official owner is the property of the World Government and if it obtained illegally that would be considered an act of piracy," said Major Pipes.

"Fine with me, I'm really a pirate anyway. Anything I want I can simply take by force!"

He then raised his art and charged at the major, but everyone's astonishment he stopped with his single finger.

"Let's consider that your confession, shall we?" Major Pipes smiled. "If that's okay with you pirate Captain Wetton."

Wetton studied him. "Wait, what?"

With his free hand, Major Pipes flicked his little pinky at his forehead and then sent him flying backwards. Hiccup and the others just stared as we had seen this technique before there was only one person who could do it.

"No…" Hadwin stared. "No, it can't be…"

Major pipes smiled and removed his shades and Hadwin recognise those eyes anywhere. It was Calder, though he was now 50 years older.

"Calder?" said Hadwin.

"No way!" said twins.

"I promise that we would come back to Carlgate, didn't I?" said his aid.

Hadwin recognised her as well. "Ingrid?"

Hadwin could only assume that the three men behind them were Harold, Agnar and Marco. Not only were they alive and well, but there was the same age as he was.

Calder then looked at them. "All right, take Wetton's gang into custody."

"Right," said the fourth them.

They immediately apprehended Lake, Flip, Ian and the rest of Wetton's men and started to escort them to their ships.

"You're alive?" said Snotlout still not believing what he was seen. "And you are a lot older. How did that happen?"

"When the explosion happened, we were thrown into the outside world just like all of you were," Calder explained. "Except there was one little difference, we ended up in the world of 50 years ago."

"I see, the _Rainbow Mist_ must have walked the access of time as well as space," Heather concluded.

"Then why do you come here sooner?" Hadwin asked.

"We knew we needed a figure out a way to fight and punish Wetton. I thought that we might need help though so we all decided to join up with the Marines to use their power," he said looking back at his ships. "But earning a high enough rank to have the authority to come here at wilted more time than I expected, plus we needed away for the rest of you to get here."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "The Marine ship that got destroyed, you did it on purpose so that we would end up here."

Astrid then remembered seen a shadowy figure just after the sea king fell for no reason. "And you saved me and Fishlegs from the sea king."

"And I bet you had something to do with that coin that not Lake right off his feet," Ragnar added.

Calder smiled. "I had to give you guys are gentle nudge."

"It makes sense now," said Hadwin.

Calder then looked at his old friend. "I might be wearing the uniform of the Marines, but in my heart I'm still a _Pumpkin Pirate_ to the death. Hadwin, I'm still your friend too forever under the same flat."

"Calder…" Hadwin cried.

Hiccup and the others merely smiled.

"Also I may have forgotten to mention this to the _Dragon Riders_," said Calder as he slowly turned towards them. "You're all under arrest."

"What?" everyone stared.

"Wait to ruin the moment," Astrid grumbled.

"As a Marine, I am charged with upholding justice, I can't just let a pirate with a bounty on his head getaway," said Calder. "However… It can't be! Right now we've got to take Wetton and his crew back to Marine headquarters, but if we do that the _Dragon Rider Pirates_ will be able to slip away. They are just too much for us to handle now… what are we going to do? I know, request assistance from the Marine base at once but no they won't arrive until tomorrow or the next day at the earliest. That'll give the pirates plenty of time to escape! Ah, damn it! I guess there's nothing I can do now!"

They then watched as he immediately ran towards his ship.

"Very convincing isn't he?" said Ragnar shaking his head.

* * *

The next morning, the townspeople were more than happy to fix up the ship though it was a patchwork job at best. Still, they managed to get the mast reattached as was the figurehead and repaired the damage to the side.

"We can't do any permanent repairs to the ship right away, but we can make some emergency adjustments to keep the water out at least," said Hadwin.

Once the repairs had been finished they set off almost immediately and Hadwin saw them from the harbour.

"Thank you so much Hiccup and all of your friends as well," he said as he looked on. "Now my years of research and invention can finally come to an end."

"We can't have that," said a voice behind him.

Hadwin turned around and to his surprise saw the restaurant owner along with other townspeople approaching him.

"There's no telling when the _Rainbow Mist_ might appear out of the blue again, right?"

"With that thing out there we'll never feel completely safe and the sea."

"We would like you to make a skier so we can avoid getting sucked into the mist," said the restaurant owner.

Hadwin was quite taken aback, it was only yesterday that everyone was cursing his name and now they were welcoming him with open arms. "I would be happy too."

* * *

Calder and the others were now sailing away as well and the can help but salute Hiccup and his crew as they sailed off into the distance. They also discovered that the man who had written the _Rainbow Mist_ novel series was in fact Calder and in the final novel he left a special mention.

'_Inside the Rainbow Mist is a land of eternity, it has neither daytime nor night-time. One will never become sick or old, the sea shines with a sparkling emerald and the sky envelops the area like a warm blanket. The countless ships that became trapped inside the Rainbow Mist had immeasurable treasure resting within them. It was truly the last paradise remaining anywhere in the world, we ruled that land of eternity it was ours._

'_We routed the pirates that invaded and kept peace in Paradise and name was the Pumpkin Pirates. I am writing this book to record the many unusual adventures that we had while we dwelled inside the Rainbow Mist. I hope that this volume will help the adventurers that will visit this land in the future and so this book is dedicated to the people whose debt we are in for having led us back into the world… The Dragon Rider Pirates._'

* * *

Hiccup and the others continue their journey through the sea and they couldn't help but think back.

"Well, that place was certainly interesting," said Hiccup.

"That's one way to put it," Astrid chuckled.

"At least we got some treasure for our troubles," said Hiccup. "Good thing we put it all into the hold before anything else."

Toothless was busy lifting weight when he felt something hitting his shoulder.

"Is that rain?" Toothless frowned.

Ragnar shook his head. "No way, this isn't rain."

Indeed it felt more like debris and when they looked up what they saw was absolutely impossible. Falling out of the sky was a massive galleon immediately they all began to panic.


	6. The King of Salvagers

The galleon which fell out of the sky thankfully landed away from them, but it still creates some giant waves which could capsise them.

"Hold onto something! And whatever you do don't let go!" Toothless yelled.

Everyone clinging to anything that was nailed down and all they could do was wait into the waves started to ease.

"While airships falling from the sky?" Fishlegs yelled.

"Perhaps this is just a dream," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, and we're all having the same dream," Tuffnut nodded.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Snotlout snapped.

"It's not just the waves we have to contend with!" Ragnar yelled gesturing to the debris.

"Turn the rudder!" Astrid yelled.

"It won't work in these waves!" Hiccup yelled.

This carried on for a good five minutes, but eventually, the debris stopped falling from the sky and that waves began to settle. Now they were left with the big question on how the ship fell from the sky.

"Okay, anyone have any idea why a ship suddenly fell out of the sky?" Hiccup asked.

"I've heard of being off course, but this is ridiculous," said Ragnar.

"And the sky is perfectly clear," Toothless added.

"And something tells me this is not a natural phenomenon," said Astrid

"Why did I ever decide to go onto the _Grand Line_?" Snotlout groaned. "First we travel over the ship graveyard and now they're falling out of the sky completely skeletons!"

"Huh?" Fishlegs frowned.

"What's the matter Fishlegs?" Astrid asked.

"I think the Log Pose is busted," said Fishlegs looking at his wrist noticing that the needle was pointing upwards. "It's pointing up into the sky."

"It's not broken," said Heather. "The Log Pose is pointing to an island with a strong magnetic pull and its needle is reflecting that. If the needle is pointing towards the sky…" She then looked up at the sky. "…then it must be pointed to Sky Island."

"Sky Island?" everyone stared.

"Are you serious?" Astrid asked sceptically."

Hiccup folded his arms. "I think my father mentioned it, but I thought he was making it all up."

"No kidding, I don't see anything but sky," said Toothless.

"That's not exactly how it works," said Heather. "It's not an island above us but an entire ocean."

"No way," said Fishlegs stunned.

"I am still confused," said Ragnar.

The twins, on the other hand, were rather excited upon hearing that there was an entire ocean above them.

"Then let's head them right away!" said Tuffnut.

"Let's put the rudder down and point the bow right up towards the sky!" said Ruffnut.

Heather sighed and then immediately arms sprouted around their shoulders and covered their mouths.

"I don't suppose it occurred to you that we can't fly," said Ragnar looking at the twins.

"Plus I'm the captain, I give the orders," said Hiccup.

"To tell you the truth, all I know about _Sky Island_ is word-of-mouth… rumour," Heather admitted. "I've never actually seen it."

"Of course not, because it's a lie!" Astrid snapped. "Islands don't float in the sky and Log Pose is broken that always is."

"Not quite, you trying to fix something is not even broken. We should try to find a way to _Sky Island_, you really need to learn to trust your instruments. No matter how crazy things get or how we are the situation we find ourselves in, never doubt the Log Pose out here on the water. This is one of the most steadfast and unbreakable rules."

"Besides I can guarantee that we'll be seeing a lot more stranger staff as we carry on especially on the second half of the _Grand Line_," Hiccup added.

Heather nodded. "What we should be doubting is the common sense that we all have that tells us that an island cannot exist in the sky in an ocean of nothing. That needle is pointed towards an island, I bet my life on it."

* * *

With that settled they began searching the wreckage until they found what appeared to be some sort of coffin seller and there was a dead man inside. Heather immediately brought it on board and began to rummage through it.

Chopper made sure that he kept a fair distance away. "That's disgusting, digging for a dead man's clothes."

Fishlegs was also hiding with him and continue to look at his Log Pose to see whether it was indeed broken or not.

The skeleton was in pretty bad shape especially the skull which had broken apart. Heather removed all the pieces and began fitting it back together.

Toothless gave her a dubious look. "Is that really going to tell you something?"

"Don't know," she said simply.

Astrid gave Heather a strange look. "You're really into some strange stuff Heather."

"She's only doing her job as an archaeologist, though I imagine sometimes they get confused with grave robbers," said Ragnar.

Hiccup noticed that they were short a few hands. "Okay, where is Snotlout and the twins?"

They didn't have to look far as they saw the three of them exploring the wrecked ship.

"What kind of trouble are they getting into now?" Astrid sighed.

"Probably the bad kind," said Chopper.

A few minutes later and Heather had managed to finish reconstructing the skull, though there were some holes in the head.

"Hey, looks as good as new," said Ragnar.

"Except on the holes in the crown, those came from an external source," said Heather as she studies the skull.

"You're right, it could have been a spear or maybe an arrow."

"Not quite, but a good guess," Heather smiled. "These are from a medical procedure called craterisation…" She then looked at Chopper. "…right, Chopper?"

Chopper nodded. "An ancient one that cuts out a small hole in the skull to remove a foreign mass like a tumour. And since it leaves a crater behind that how you get the name."

"Knowing how old of a technique this is, I say that this man has been dead for 200 years," said Heather. "I can also say with confidence that this man was in his early 30s when he died. It must have been during his voyage that he finally succumbed to the illness whatever it was. Much more than the rest of his bones his teeth have remained in surprisingly good condition because he rubbed tar on them. It was a common practice in the _South Blue_ to keep out bacteria infections and considering the history of that region I suspect that he was with an exploratory party."

With that information, Heather began looking through a book of old expeditions, particularly one 200 years ago which came from the _South Blue._

"Here it is," she said finding the ship. "The _Brisk Kingdom_ of the _South Blue_, they launched the Saint Brisk as a scout ship 208 years ago."

Everyone loomed over her shoulder and look to the image of the ship and noticed that it bore a striking resemblance of the one that fell from the sky.

"That's it, that's the ship," said Astrid.

"Yeah, I recognise the figurehead out front," Toothless nodded.

"It's probably sailed the seas above us on man since the captain and crew died," said Heather.

"It's amazing what you can tell from looking at old bones," said Fishlegs stunned.

"I'm sure you've heard the dead men tell no tales, right? But everything around them does, if this was a scouting party we should find evidence of that and the _Saint Brisk_."

"More than likely, but it's sinking like a stone," said Hiccup.

He then turned his head towards the ship and saw they were completely submerged and Snotlout and the twins were panicking,

immediately they brought the three of them back on board the ship and it would seem as if their adventure hadn't done unrewarded. While they were exploring the twins discovered something which proved that _Sky Island_ really did exist.

"You won't believe it," said Ruffnut.

"We did it!" said Tuffnut proudly. "We found the most incredible thing!"

The two of them then immediately showed a map of an island in the clouds.

"And map of the _Sky Island_?" everyone stared.

Fishlegs immediately took the map from them and looked at it closely. "It's called Skypiea?"

"That's right," the twins nodded.

"Then it's true, there really is an island up there," said Fishlegs.

With that, the twins, Snotlout and Chopper immediately celebrated and began dancing around without a care in the world.

Hiccup sighed looked at them. "Not to burst your bubble, but in case you forgot we don't know how to get there or if it's even possible."

"Not to mention there is a lot of fake treasure maps in circulation," Astrid added.

"It looks real to me," said Fishlegs as he looked at the map closely. "There's so much detail that there's no way could be forged, plus I can tell that the ink is of extremely high quality and the paper is used to chart maps. It was a forgery they would have used cheaper ink and just any old type of paper."

"There's still a little matter of getting up there," said Hiccup. "I'm the only one able to fly and not even I can fly that I and no matter how much we may wish that we cannot defy gravity. The thing that we need right now is more information and if a big ship like that one made it up there than the odds are we can do the same thing. We just have to find all the records left and ship."

"The ship that is currently at the bottom of the sea," Snotlout pointed out.

"Then we have have to salvage it," said Hiccup.

Chopper looked up at Heather. "Salvage? Really?"

"Yeah, but we can't for a ship from the bottom I think we'll have to come up with a more refined plan," said Heather.

* * *

Hiccup then immediately went to work creating some rudimentary diving gear using some old bowels and tubing. He only had an eye for three diving suits for himself, Ragnar and Toothless."

Hiccup looked at Astrid and the others. "Remember to give us constant air while down there and one target and our lifeline means that we found something if we give four tugs that means you pull us up and if you give us four that made you want us to come up."

"Got it," Astrid nodded.

There was still a slight problem with massive sea animals in the water, but there was nothing they could do about them.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Fishlegs asked as one of these gigantic sea creatures shot out of the water.

"No, but it's not like we have any other choice," said Hiccup.

With that said the three of them were lowered into the sea and they began sinking towards the bottom.

"This is Chopper here, can you guys call off?" Chopper asked in his human form as he lowered them down.

"This is Hiccup and there's a ton of monsters down here," said Hiccup.

"We're on a nest of giant sea snakes," said Toothless.

"This is Ragnar and there staring at me," said Ragnar.

"Understood," said Astrid.

"They could die," Fishlegs quivered.

"They'll be fine Fishlegs, don't worry," Astrid assured him. "And Chopper pull that break tightly."

"Right," Chopper nodded.

"I'm so glad that they did make me go," said Snotlout as he began pumping air down to them.

Then suddenly they heard a commotion close by and they saw a ship sailing towards them.

"What's all the noise?" Fishlegs asked as he grabbed some binoculars.

Soon coming towards them was a huge galleon which had the figurehead of a monkey and a pair of cranes that look like bananas on each side. The flag instead of a skull was a monkey's head with a pair of bananas crossed behind it.

"Company, halt!" said a voice.

"Sir!"

"Are we on top of the place with the ship sank?"

"Aye, aye, Captain sir!"

"When they say captain and sir, they're talking about me! Prepared to raise the ship! What lies on the bottom now belong to the King of all salvagers… Captain of the Maarav Pirates… Maarav!"

"Great a boatload of unstable men led by unstable monkey," Astrid groaned.

Maarav then noticed them for the first time. "Hey, what are you guys doing here? In case you didn't know all these waters belong to me."

Astrid was rather sceptical as no one owns the seas. "They do?"

"Yeah, every vessel that sinks in these parts automatically becomes mine. You're not trying to take something that belongs to me are you?"

"So he's going to bring it to the surface, easy for us," said Heather.

"But not for the free guys that are already in the water," Fishlegs pointed out.

"We can take this guy easy," said Snotlout.

"We can't, if they damage the diving gear then Hiccup and the others will drown," Astrid reminded him. "All we can do now is keep our mouths shut and let him salvage the ship."

"Stop mumbling and answer!" Maarav yelled impatiently. "Are you people trying to yank one of my salvagers out from under me?"

Ruffnut then immediately step forward. "Excuse me, but can I ask you a question first?"

Maarav was taken completely aback. "You've got questions for me? Fine… sure… whatever ask me anything."

Everyone was rather concerned they knew that diplomacy was not the strong point with the twins, in fact, they can even spell the word.

"Ah all you tough good-looking men going to salvage that ship?" said Ruffnut sweetly.

"What?" Maarav blinked and then smooth down his hair. "Thank you, I see you know what a real man looks like."

"What are you talking about?" Tuffnut blinked.

"She called us all tough and good-looking, that includes me," said Maarav smiling.

"Well, of course," said Ruffnut.

"Stop, you're making me blush."

"This is disturbing," Snotlout murmured.

"So are you going salvage that thing or what?" Tuffnut asked.

"Of course, I'm not the King of all salvagers for nothing," said Maarav. "If there is a sunken ship before me then how to salvage it, if it's not sunken I'll sync it and salvage it later. Now I know how impressed you are, but we have to save it there salvaging a hand."

Ruffnut smiled sweetly. "Do you mind if we watch a big strong man work?"

"Don't tell me you've never seen a professional salvage before," he said and then laughed. "You just watch us into your hearts content."

Astrid looked at Ruffnut somewhat impressed. "I can't believe you manage to pull that off."

"Guess all we have to do is just sit back and watch," said Fishlegs.

Unfortunately, there was already a problem, a few men had earlier dived down they came back up battered and bruised. Clearly, they had encountered Hiccup and the others and got beaten up for their troubles.

One of them was barely conscious and look to the crew. "Below… in the water… there's a—"

"Captain, we have a problem!"

"What is it?" Maarva asked turning around.

"Something happened to the guys who went under the water to set the cradle."

"Was it one of those sea kings again?"

"I don't think so, it looks like someone went to town on them with their fists."

"What? You mean someone else besides our guys our down there?"

Fishlegs gulped. "I forgot the guys down below don't know what's going on."

"And we can't tell them unless we give ourselves away," Astrid hissed.

Maarva then turned towards him and then for one horrible moment they thought that he had figured out that they were the ones responsible.

"Listen up you!" he yelled. "There's someone else down there so be careful!"

"Don't worry we will," Astrid smiled nervously. '_This guy isn't too bright._'

"I want all hands setting the cradle, the ship comes up in 20 minutes!" Maarva ordered. "We've got salvaging to do!"

"Aye, aye captain!" his crew yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile down below Hiccup and the others were unaware of the events on the surface and kept on diving down towards the wrecked ship. They eventually reached the bottom and it looked as if it was soon pretty good shape.

* * *

Upon the surface, Astrid and the others were trying to act as perfectly normal as possible while still providing air to Hiccup and the others.

"Act perfectly normal, we can't let them know what's really going on," said Astrid.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one pumping air," Snotlout muttered.

Maarva was completely oblivious of the true purpose and went to reassure his crew.

"Don't get stage fright fellows, they're observers," he said. "They want to see something new so show them how it's done. If you're still nervous try picturing them in their underwear."

Obviously, they were more focused on picturing the girls in their underwear and immediately went back to work.

"Drop the cradle!" Maarva ordered.

"Aye, aye!"

Astrid and the others watched as the operated some sort of mechanism and watched as Manning diving gear will be lowered into the sea.

"Keep your eyes peeled for those intruders!" Maarva ordered.

"Aye, aye sir!"

"These guys really take their salvaging seriously don't they?" said Fishlegs.

"Clearly they are experts, let's just hope they don't encounter Hiccup and the others again," said Astrid.

"Move it, man, I want this done fast!" Maarva ordered.

"Aye, aye sir!"

* * *

Meanwhile below Hiccup and the others had separated in order to explore the galleon, it made a certain amount of sense as it was so huge and they couldn't commune with each other.

Hiccup looked through the wreckage and found an old pot, but when he picked it up immediately shattered. He continued to explore and found himself in some sort of storage room, per there wasn't much inside. He did find some strange contraption, it looks like some sort of vehicle but none that he recognised.

Toothless was on the floor above him and found some sort of armoury, he went to examine the swords that hung on the wall. However, all them were completely rusted and when he removed one from its sheath and immediately turn to dust.

Ragnar was a level above him, he came across a door but it appeared locked. With no other choice, he was forced to kick it down take a good portion of the wall with it. He swam inside and it looked as if it was the captain's quarters, and there was some ruined bookshelves and he did find a portrait of someone he assumed to be the captain's wife.

Hiccup and Toothless then soon joined up with him and helped him with the search, there were several more bodies in the room. It looked as if they had been in some sort of fight as one of the skeletons had a spear sticking out of its head.

Toothless removed one of the spears and examined it, it was an ordinary fishing spear covered in a bit of rust. Hiccup then tapped in on the shoulder and pointed towards a nearby chest which had a lock. Toothless made his way towards and use the spear in order to break the lock, it took a few strikes but eventually, he was able to break it off. They then opened the chest, but they were slightly disappointed as the only thing inside was a single feather.

However, before they could investigate even further the entire ship shook and they saw a large metal spike shooting out of the wall. The spike was attached to the cradle that Maarva was going to use in order to lift the ship out of the water.

"Cradle set is locked and placed," said one of the divers.

* * *

Upon the surface, they were unaware of what was going on below and then they suddenly heard Hiccup's voice.

"What's going on up there!" he yelled.

Fishlegs and Snotlout quickly place their hands over the funnels in order to muffle the voices. And they did it just in time as Maarva turn to face them.

"So what with the big monkey on the bow of the ship?" Fishlegs asked quickly pointing to the figurehead.

"Oh that," said Maarva following his gaze. "You like? It's a special prowl that I designed, it a denial salvage just watch."

Everyone proved a sigh of relief, though it was a near thing.

"You're going to love this," Maarva smiled. "Lower the cargo hunter!"

"Aye, aye sir!"

They watched as the figurehead was lifted by a crane and in fact it wasn't really a figurehead but a large wooden monkey holding a pair of symbols. They then dropped it into the sea and began lowing it towards the sunken galleon.

"Well, that unexpected," said Astrid.

"It's so awesome!" said Tuffnut.

"Why can't figurehead do something like that?" Ruffnut asked.

"It's so cool!" said Chopper.

Below the divers could see the monkey approaching them and watches its arms spread out.

"40 metres to the target… 30 metres… 20… 10…" Then when it was in line with the cradle its arms covered the piping on it. "…Cargo Hunter joined locked."

"Excellent," said Maarva speaking down the tube. "Time do blow some air down there."

He then tossed the tube into one of his men who then attached to some kind of pump.

"Looks like they're gonna pump some air down to the ship," said Astrid.

Indeed they were and it wasn't long until Hiccup and the others saw a large bubble emerging from the spike in front of them.

"Is that bubble?" said Hiccup.

Then the entire ship shook once again as it was being lifted up towards the surface.

"The entire bottom of the ship is off the floor," said a diver.

"All right, hull her up!" Maarva ordered.

"Aye, aye sir!"

His men then began lifting the galleon even faster and continue to pump air down below as well.

"Lets men, send more air!"

"Aye, aye sir!"

Then suddenly they heard shouting coming from the speakers connected to the divers.

"Captain! There's a problem with the underwater crew!"

"What?" Maarva yelled. "Talk to me what's happening down there? Is it the intruders?"

"Yes, sir! They're in the ship!"

They continue to hear more shouting and to it went silent.

Maarva looked furious as he stood to the side of the ship. "How dare you lay a hand on my hard-working men! Intruders!"

"Help us! Please, someone, help us!"

"I'll be right down," he said and look to the rest of his men. "Continue the salvaging operation men!"

"Aye, sir!"

Maarva then dived into the sea much to Astrid and the others dismay as he began heading towards the galleon.

He continued to swim down words and crossed paths with a sea king which then opened its mouth towards him. He then began spinning his fist and slammed it against its face.

'_Monkey Punch!_' he roared.

He knocked to the sea king out cold and then continued making his way down towards the galleon without slowing down.

'_The salvage looks good,_' he said as he landed on the galleon.

* * *

Inside Hiccup and the others had removed their diving gear.

"Guess we no longer need the barrels," said Hiccup.

"Well, I don't know how they managed to pump this much and down ship, but what I really want to know is who they are and why the trying to salvage this thing?" said Toothless.

"Considering that we were given continuous air, we can assume that Astrid and the others are all right," said Ragnar. "I have tried calling them, but I haven't been getting a response."

Maarva then suddenly smashed right through the wall.

"Who do you think you guys think you are?!" he bellowed. "Try to muscle in on to my turf!"

"Uh, we didn't realise that we were on someone's turf," said Hiccup.

Maarva then suddenly relaxed. "Oh, then this is some kind of big misunderstanding."

"How about you explained to us who you are?" Ragnar asked.

"You're right, how rude of me," said Maarva. "Sometimes I get caught up in the details of life, it's one of my shortcomings."

"Were you just tell us who you are?" Toothless asked.

* * *

Upon the surface, everyone was still waiting when suddenly the entire Seas shock.

"There something else down there," said Astrid as they saw a large shadow beneath them.

"It's huge!" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup and the others were still talking with Maarva when suddenly a giant sea turtle eat the ship whole. It then suddenly emerged from the sea directly in front of Astrid and the others.

"Does anyone else see the monster the size of an island in front of us?" Snotlout yelled.


	7. The Giants in the Sky

Astrid and the others had just witnessed a giant sea turtle had just swallowed the sunken galleon with their friends on board. Thankfully at the moment it seemed quite docile or it wasn't aware of their presence, but the Maarva Pirates were completely horrified by the fact that it had just eaten their captain.

"Captain! Captain!"

"One tooth is the size of our boat," said Fishlegs.

"I'm a little more concerned by the fact that had just eaten our boys," said Astrid folding her arms.

"Not to mention the shit we've been salvaging," Heather added.

"How can you two be so calm?" Fishlegs yelled.

"The sea monster just take my friends! What are we going to do?" Chopper panicked as he ran up and down the ship.

"I say that we hightail it out of here," said Snotlout.

Unfortunately, that plan wasn't going to work as the air hoses were now pulling them towards it.

"What's happening?" said Ruffnut.

"Are we sinking?" Tuffnut asked.

"No one been dragged towards the turtle, it's the air hoses their locked around its mouth," said Astrid.

"If we don't cut the air hoses that beast will drag us down to the bottom of the ocean," said Heather.

"We're not the only ones being dragged," Astrid noted.

She was right the salvagers' ship was also been dragged towards the sea turtle as well, that they seem to be rather cheerful about it.

"Okay, boys, time to save our noble captain! Our pride, honour and lives are at stake! Our captain is alive and we will find him, mark my words!"

Snotlout then ran up towards the air hoses with a sword. "Okay let's get out of here!"

Astrid stopped him before he could do anything. "I haven't given the order yet!"

Snotlout was about to argue when suddenly the entire sky went dark.

"Why did everything get dark all of a sudden?" said Ruffnut.

"I don't know, it's nowhere near that late," said Fishlegs looking at his watch.

"We need to leave now!" Snotlout yelled.

Heather then noticed that the salvager crew were talking amongst themselves, their enthusiasm had completely melted away when they saw the dark clouds.

"This is a bad omen, we know the suddenly darkened sun is the harbinger of the monsters to soon rise."

"We've got to save the boss and get out of here."

Suddenly they saw something black shooting out of the water, it only took them a few moments to realise that it was Hiccup in his dragon form and he was carrying a large bag on his back.

Astrid quickly rushed up to him. "Hiccup? Are you all right? What happened to the others?"

"They should be coming out right now," said Hiccup as he returned to his human form.

Sure enough both Toothless and Ragnar pulled themselves aboard and just like Hiccup they were each carrying a bag on the back.

"Toothless! Ragnar!" Fishlegs cried.

"We need to set sail now, we have to get out of here," said Toothless panting.

"Yeah, that guy is crazy," Ragnar nodded.

"I'm so glad you're okay," said Fishlegs.

"Grade can finally get away from that stinking turtle," said Snotlout.

"It was in a turtle, it was some kind of wild man," said Toothless.

"With the brains of a monkey," Ragnar added.

"And things were going so smoothly, but then he caught a glimpse of all the stuff we had taken he went berserk," said Hiccup.

"I've never even seen a primate at like that before," said Ragnar.

"That was Maarva, the self-proclaimed King of all Salvagers," said Astrid. "But I'm still curious on how the preview managed to escape from the giant sea turtle?"

"Why do you guys keep talking about a turtle?" Toothless frowned.

"He seemed to be just floating there like a statue with his mouth gaping open," Fishlegs noted. "That must be how you guys manage to escape."

This was the first time the three of them had noticed the giant sea turtle, in fact, they didn't know they were inside it all this time.

"We were inside that thing?" they yelled.

"That's the turtle that ate the ship you were inside!" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup then noticed the dark sky. "Mind explaining why everything is dark?"

Before anyone could do anything else shooting out of the water was Maarva and he landed on his own ship.

"Not so fast! Hand over the treasure you stole!" he yelled angrily. "Or I'll tear your ship apart and find all of it anyway!"

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "I'm guessing that you manage to find something?"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure that you were," said Hiccup.

Everyone was rather tense as they were getting prepared for a fight, but then Maarva's crew quivered.

"Captain, look behind you," said one of them fearfully.

"What's behind me?" he said as he turned around.

Everyone worked up into their utter horror they saw what appeared to be a giant shadow in the clouds. It was so huge that it was blanketing the sun and it could be seen for hundreds of miles. Then they realised it wasn't just one, but in fact five of them and three of them appeared to be holding spears and all of them had wings on their backs.

Everyone was so terrified they could even speak or move, even the sea turtle was shocked by fear. They then saw the centre shadow raising its spear and it really did look as if it was going to slam it down on top of them.

"Sea monsters!" everyone yelled.

Without hesitation the immediately grabbed the oars and rowed as fast as they can as if their lives depended on it.

* * *

Eventually, they saw beautiful daylight and then they all collapsed with exhaustion.

"That couldn't be real," said Toothless.

"Those things were taller than the sky," said Snotlout.

"It would seem as if the Grand Line is an endless parade of mysteries," said Ragnar. "I mean look at the nightmare through today."

"First there was that huge galleon that fell from the cloud on top of us," said Toothless.

"The Log Pose's needle started pointing to the sky," said Fishlegs.

"A psycho monkey man shows up and blocks our way," said Snotlout.

"And then a gigantic sea turtle came in a tower salvage ship," said Chopper.

"Then darkness fell," said Heather.

"Because the biggest monsters I have ever seen blocked out the sun," Hiccup finished.

"Goes to show that life is never boring on the Grand Line," Astrid sighed.

After everyone had relaxed and calmed down began going through everything that Hiccup and the others retreat from the galleon.

While they were doing that Snotlout and Chopper just sat there and looked at the sky as if they suspected more those giant creatures to appear.

"Those monsters were too big for any of us to take them," said Snotlout.

Chopper nodded. "Yeah, if I never see them again it will be a blessing."

"Don't sweat it, they're nothing. If I had really cut loose I would have taught those sea monsters a thing or two."

"Really?" Chopper blinked.

"Sure then nothing to the Snot."

Hiccup and the others were going through the stuff they had brought back from the galleon, but sadly most of it was just junk, there was hardly anything of value and absolutely no information on Sky Island.

"Can you at least found something we could have actually used?" Astrid asked.

"I'm afraid all this is just junk, not even a single clue about how to get the Sky Island," said Fishlegs as he examined everything.

"How we searched everything from top to bottom, this is all we could find," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, if there was anything we would have found it," Ragnar agreed. "The ship was in terrible shape, it looked as if it had been attacked and raided. Or perhaps a mutiny had broken out in the old killed each other for violent struggle for power or survival."

"I imagine that all the logs had been waterlogged," said Hiccup. "If there was any information I fear that it's all gone."

"So you're saying that we just wasted our time?" Astrid groaned.

"We had to make sure, but I do agree that we need more information before we can make any attempt to Sky Island," Hiccup agreed.

"Probably as we've reached a dead-end, we've got no other leads," Astrid sighed.

"Maybe that'll help," said Heather as she handed Fishlegs something.

"An Eternal Pose, but how?" said Fishlegs as he looked at it.

"Oh, I took it off that salvages ship earlier just in case," said Heather innocently.

Astrid looked over Fishlegs' shoulder and looked at the name of the island on the pose. "Jaya? This must have been their home port."

"Well, it's not like we have anywhere else to go," Hiccup shrugged. "Okay everyone set sail for Jaya!"

"Hang on, if we had adopted this Jaya place that is so important won't the Log Pose needle changes position?" Snotlout asked as he made his way to the helm. "Because if that happens we won't know which direction Sky Island is."

"Don't worry the needle won't change as soon as we get there, we'll just simply pull and support and leave before it has a chance to adjust," Hiccup explained.

"Sounds good to me," said Astrid.

With that, they began setting sail towards Jaya.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else on the Grand Line, Buggy and his pirates were exploring an island which appeared had an old mine. Buggy was currently walking down one of these tunnels with Maddox and Page

"Captain? Captain?" Maddox asked.

"What?" said Buggy.

"Is this really the place? The legendary place where Captain John hid his treasure? The treasure he killed so many innocents to get?"

"Yes, that's right. Now look alive boys the treasure is near but so is unspeakable danger. If you let your guard down even for a second and death will creep up on you. There's no telling what kind of monsters will appear or what vicious booby traps await to kill us all."

Then suddenly the tunnels lit up and that when they saw a bunch of minors approaching them, clearly it wasn't as abandoned as they thought.

"Come on man, another fine day of carving out tunnels awaits us," said the foreman.

"Right ho, boss," said the miners.

Then they suddenly saw Buggy and his group.

"Oh, you must be the new guys they send down," said the foreman.

Buggy and his two cronies for some reason began to chip away at the rock with pickaxes.

"Nothing like working up a sweat, right boss?" said Buggy. "What a man really needs is a pickaxe in his hand in a tunnel to dig."

"You can say that again," said the foreman. "A hard days work is a wonderful thing and because of good old-fashioned elbow grease everyone who comes to this tunnel will smile."

Buggy laughed. "It's liberating. You know after all this hard labour we should—" He then stopped when he realised that he was a pirate and not a minor. "How dare you make you were quite one of your lackeys!"

They then attacked the miners.

* * *

They then returned to the ship where the other members of the crew weren't entirely policed with the venture.

"Not one single piece of treasure on that whole rotten island," said Maddox.

Page turned on him. "You know you should really watch what you say, Maddox. If there's one thing that the captain hates it's being wrong. I mean can't you see how red he's got with all the embarrassment?"

"Whose noses a big red embarrassment!" Buggy yelled and then immediately found Page.

"I hate to interrupt, but we don't have time for this," said Maddox. "What are we going to do about those _Dragon Riders_? They are quickly becoming the new favourite pirates in the Grand Line."

"I have a plan, of course, you moron," said Buggy. "We let them go on their merry way."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you see before evil witch feasts upon the flesh of children, the first thing she does is make sure to fatten them up. Understand me?"

Both Maddox and Page were rather confused with the analogy.

"Idiots, this is why I'm captain. You see the bigger the bounty that gets on those Dragon Riders…"

Now both Maddox and Page realised what he was getting at.

"I see," said Maddox. "You're a genius captain! That way when you take them down, the bounty on your head will get even higher!"

The rest of the crew immediately cheered.

Buggy laughed. "Yes, exactly."

"You're amazing captain shall we flow a party in your honour to show up your brilliance?"

"Oh, why not?"

Immediately everyone began to celebrate eating and playing games. The only one who was not celebrating was Alvida, who was merely sitting down with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Is this really the time to be throwing a party?" she asked. "After all how can you plan on beating Hiccup and the _Dragon Riders_ when you haven't got the faintest idea where they are?"

"Don't be such a party pooper, Alvida," said Buggy dismissively. "We'll find Hiccup when we find them okay."

"If you're looking for Hiccup, I can tell you where he is," said a voice.

Buggy smiled. "You see… this guy over here is going to tell us where he is problem solved." He then immediately realise that they had a stowaway. "Wait, hold on! Who are you?"

Sitting on deck was none other than Ace. "Sorry for crashing your party, but I simply couldn't resist the delicious aromas of your feast. The name is Ace."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Buggy smiled and then his expression changed. "I mean what are you doing here? I couldn't care less who you are Mr Ace!"

"Uh, Captain," Page gulped. "This guy is the Fire Fist… Fire Fist Ace Captain of the _Hairy Hooligan Pirate Second Division Unit_."

"The _Hairy Hooligans_?" said the crew in shock.

"So you know the old man, that's nice to know," said Ace. "Now it's been a wrong trip so if you don't mind I'm going to catch 40 winks."

Then to their utter bewilderment, they watched as Ace lay down on the floor and instantly fell asleep.

"He fell asleep?"

There was much discussion afterwards about what to do with Ace and Buggy didn't want anyone to lay a hand on him.

"No, I won't," said Buggy firmly.

"Why not? Captain this could be our only chance if we can take out Fire Fist Ace of the _Hairy Hooligan Pirates_ we'll be famous!" Maddox yelled.

"I said, no! Remember this man and remember it good, this is the most important lesson you'll ever learn. Don't mess with the _Hairy Hooligan Pirates_ ever, Stoick the Vast is a killer born and bred, the only man who could go toe to toe with Roger Gold, the King of the Pirates. He is without a doubt the strongest pirate alive and the person closest to obtaining the greatest treasure of all… One Piece. In other words, don't cross him. Even if we were able to kill Fire Fist Ace while he sleeps Stoick would avenge the murder of one of his own with the fury of a thunderstorm."

"But aren't we already planning to kill his son?" Alvida asked.

"His son is not a part of his crew, which means he is fair game to any pirates or Marines," Buggy explained. "The Haddocks let their children run loose and don't interfere to test their mettle. That's how come that pirate family has always stayed so strong."

"How is it that you know so much pray tell?"

"Well, if you insist. It was on the Grand Line years ago, I met that man face-to-face and I've never been the same since."

"Ah, nothing like a good 40 winks," said Ace as he woke up and started eating.

"He's awake?" everyone stared.

"Hey, I thought this was a party?" said Ace.

"Oh, right," Buggy nodded. "Men, commence having fun again!"

No one argued and they continue to party on.

* * *

Meanwhile, the _Dragon Riders_ were making their way to Jaya.

"I keep wondering what Jara is like?" Chopper pondered.

"No clue, I guess we'll find out when we get there," said Hiccup.

"I would be more concerned whether we can find anything about Sky Island," said Ragnar folding his arms. "Let's face it was shooting in the dark here."

"But it's not as if we have any other choice," Astrid added.

Toothless looked up at the sky. "I can't even imagine it. Can there really be an island in the sky?"

"We've experienced enough to know the answer by now," said Heather. "See no matter how strange or illogical something they seem to us, out here the seas logic anything is possible."

With those words, they carried on sailing towards Jaya not knowing what the next day will bring.


	8. Quit Dreaming

On the island of Jaya, a bunch of pirates were playing cards with one another inside a tavern. One of them was a pirate with silver-grey hair and he placed his hand down on the table revealing three aces.

The other pirate, who had short blond hair and a muscular body then placed his hand on the table which was quite the losing hand.

"Looks like that's the last of your cash," said the silver-haired pirate. "But if you wanted to, I would let you raise you to say with your clothes?"

"You're lucky and you don't even know it."

"Playing with Bark, even if you would have won the hand, trust me you would have lost something else."

"I suppose that just about wraps it up," said Bark as he rose to his feet and began to collect his winnings. However, the blonde pirate immediately grasped his hand in a firm grip. "Let it go, buddy. I won a lot of fear and square and you know it."

The pirate then tightened his grip even more. "Don't think so, you cheated this entire hand. Didn't you?"

"I never cheat," said Bark. "You're a liar!"

"You lie! I've watched every deceitful move, you made."

"You had better watch your mouth in this place loser!"

"Zar! Hey, Zar!" the pirate yelled turning towards a man in a third coat by the bar.

This man has long black hair, a pair of glasses on his nose and a tattoo on his chest which resembled a golden coin with a blazing sun. He was alone at the bar either as he had an arm beautiful redhead woman.

"What is it?" he said looking at him.

"This guy was cheating just now, you saw the whole thing didn't you?"

Zar smiled as he turned around. "You bet I did, every rotten little move. He cheated straight through I say that we do something about this guy, make an example out of him."

Bark was absolutely furious not only with his opponent allegations but the fact that he referred to a pirate that hadn't even watched the entire game.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with!" he roared as he swatted his opponent's hand away and then reached for the pistol.

However, before he fired it is opponent kicked the table causing him to point his pistol towards the roof. He then pulled out his own pistol and fired a few shots, all of which narrowly missed him and shot right through the window. Then he kicked him towards the window with incredible strength and he found himself falling on top of a wagon from the top window.

His opponent merely laughed with his tongue sticking out like a madman.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were still making their way to Jaya and the twins were in a close nest keeping a lookout.

"Do you guys see anything yet?" Hiccup called to the twins.

"Nope just the sky and the sea," said Ruffnut.

"You would win a game of I Spy easily," said Tuffnut.

"I thought that Jaya island wasn't too far off from where we were?" said Toothless.

"It shouldn't be," said Fishlegs looking just as confused. "And with the weather being so clear, we should have spotted the coastline over an hour ago."

"At least the weather is nice," said Hiccup.

"Spring weather is the best," Chopper agreed and then he looked up at the seagulls flying overhead. "It looks like the seagulls are enjoying it too."

Then suddenly without explanation, the seagulls began falling from the sky one by one until they hit the deck the ship.

"They've been shot!" Chopper cried as he immediately rushed to examine them.

"No way they could have been shot, there was no sound of any gunfire," said Snotlout.

"I found a bullet," he said as he showed them the bullet he removed from one of the seagulls. "Judging from the trajectory came from that way!"

"Are you saying that the shot came from an island we can't even see yet?" Astrid frowned. "That's impossible Chopper."

"But I saw it happen with my own eyes," he said firmly.

"There's only a handful of people could be able to accomplish something like that," said Ragnar folding his arms and rubbing his chin. "And I doubt any of them out here."

"No sniper or gun has that kind of range," said Snotlout. "They were probably just shot before and fell now."

Chopper didn't look convinced and turned towards the heading, which was the same point of the trajectory of the bullets.

* * *

In fact, someone had indeed shot those seagulls all the way from Jaya. He was wearing a very posh suit and in his hands, he was holding a rifle with the targeting scope. The rival clearly was modified and the man had a monocle over his left eye.

"Poor creature must've suffered," he said as he sat on top of the roof with his smoking rifle. "I was unable to get an instant kill on one of them, but that is what fate held for him. All the events of his life destined to his outcome so I can't blame myself."

* * *

Elsewhere in Jaya, a very muscular man with tattoos on his arms grasped an unknown pirate.

"Hey, jerk," he said. "Do you know who I am?"

"No!" said the pirate pushing his arm away. "Get lost!"

"I'll tell you, I'm the greatest fighting sham since forever," he sneered.

Hiccup and the others were finally approaching Jaya were sailing towards its port.

"Looks like we finally reached Jaya," said Hiccup.

"This place looks like a resort," Snotlout smiled.

"It does look promising," Astrid agreed. "Maybe we can even stay here for a while."

However, when they got closer the twins immediately noticed that there were several pirate ships sitting at the port.

"Hey, do those look like pirate ships to you?" Ruffnut asked looking at her brother.

"We must be seen things," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. The pirate would have been run out of town before they would be able to anchor their ship."

"Someone help, he's going to kill me!" a voice cried out from the town.

"Looks like it's a pirate town," said Hiccup.

"Wonderful," said Astrid.

* * *

The muscular man had beaten the pirate it to a pulp, he was barely alive.

The man merely laughed. "What a pathetic little weakling."

Pirate holding a glass tankard then approached. "You mess the wrong guy to beat up, look at that emblem." He pointed to the man's bandanna which showed a man being hanged. "He's in Bark's gang. You have heard of Bark right? Do you know the executioner whose bounty is 42 million Gil? The man is psychotic, you had better watch your back."

* * *

Back at the tavern, a few pirates were talking amongst themselves from the far corner.

"That guy is full of it, we watched that entire game ourselves and no one cheated."

"I still can't believe he was able to beat up Bark so easily."

"Don't you know that's Bellamy."

"What that Bellamy? The one with the 55 million bounty on his head?"

Bark's crew had heard the commotion and rushed over to him and found him unconscious on across the wagon.

"Captain!"

"I can't believe it, who did this to him?"

"We need to get into a doctor and hurry!"

"Hang in there Captain we'll get you fixed up."

In the tavern, Bellamy heard the commotion and made his way to the smashed window.

Bark's crew were dragging him away back towards the airship when Bellamy jumped down and then attacked them.

* * *

At the same time, Hiccup and his crew had anchored at the harbour and they had never seen so many pirates in one place. Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid disembarked in order to gain information leaving everyone else on the _Going Tiger_.

"Let's tread carefully, the last thing we want is to start a fight," Hiccup said to the others.

"With so many pirate fighting might be unavoidable," said Toothless.

"Let's just get the information we need and leave," said Astrid.

Then suddenly a sickly old man, riding on a sickly horse, fell right in front of them.

"Wow, he doesn't look too good," said Astrid.

"And his horse doesn't look too good either," Hiccup noted.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but will you help me up?" he asked.

"You not in the mood to help yourself?" Toothless asked, but after looking at him he sighed and turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup, give me a hand."

"Right," Hiccup nodded.

The two of them then lifted the man up and placed them back on his horse.

"Look at that I'm on my horse again," he said. "I was a sickly child growing up and never got better. Now let's get out of here Stronger!"

Then suddenly Stronger collapsed.

"We should really put them out of their misery," said Toothless.

Instead, they lifted Stronger up until he was back upon his feet, though for how long they had no idea.

"Thanks for the help pal, I don't have enough money for a reward these days, but care for an apple?" he said as he held out a basket filled with apples.

"Do you take us for idiots?" said Toothless.

"There's no way we will take apples from a stranger," said Hiccup.

"We would!" said the twins.

The three of them quickly turned and saw the twins standing next before they.

"What are you guys doing here?" Astrid asked.

"We were getting bored in this placing like real fun," said Ruffnut.

"Plus there are free apples," said Tuffnut as the two of them grabbed an apple from the basket.

"No, don't!" the free of them cried just as the twins took a bite.

Then suddenly there was a huge explosion directly behind them.

"What the… what happened?"

"Some guys took a few apples from that freak on the horse and when they bit into then they exploded."

The man merely chuckled.

Hiccup and the others quickly turn towards the twins.

"Are you two all right?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless and Astrid then grasp their weapons and glared at the man.

"Why the hell did you do that for?" Toothless demanded.

"And choose your next words carefully," Astrid snarled.

The man merely laughed. "No worries, the two of them aren't hurt."

* * *

A lot of people were now examining the destroyed building.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but the inside is destroyed."

"If they had eaten the bad ones, they would have died on the first bite," said the man. "They're quite lucky."

* * *

Elsewhere in the town, everyone was staring at the carnage that Bellamy had caused when he engaged Bark's pirates. There were massive holes in all the nearby buildings and on the wooden floor.

"What's all this?"

"It's Bark's grave now."

"It looks like a war broke out here."

"Did the pirates fire a cannon in the middle of the town or something?"

"Who knows, even the people there who saw what happened so that they couldn't exactly tell us what was going on. About the only thing that everyone seems certain is that Bellamy had something to do with this."

"Bellamy the Hyena?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that he is using the power of one of the Devil Fruits."

* * *

Hiccup and the others had left the old man to his devices and were now walking down the street.

"What's the deal with this town?" Astrid asked.

"What you mean?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with it," said Ruffnut.

Astrid stared at them. "You two muttonhead's merely got killed for no good reason."

"I'm afraid that's quite commonplace in towns like this," said Hiccup. "I imagine this place used to be a resort, and to a boatload of pirates came along. I have heard of places that pirates takeover in order to dock safely without worrying about the Marines. Naturally, with so many pirate's that means fighting is quite commonplace, old grudges… lost tempers just about anything can cause a fight among pirates."

Astrid looked at him. "I keep forgetting that you come from a pirate family, I suspect that you saw a lot of this."

"I've heard about them, but that sort of thing really doesn't happen with my father's crew," said Hiccup. "Same goes with any of his subordinates, and besides start, a lot of people would dare start a fight with one of the Hooligan Pirates. If even one member from their crew or subordinates pirate crew is killed my father would attack with vengeance."

They then heard yelling and saw the muscular man shouting from the top of a roof. They heard of a couple of pirates talking amongst themselves when they saw him.

"Oh great. Look who's back."

"How many victims as he racked up now?"

"It's not like he's a famous fugitive or anything, who do you think he is?"

"I don't care and to be honest I don't want to know. If that meathead wants to be the fighting champion then go ahead and let him."

"That guy looks trouble," said Toothless.

"Then let's stay away from him, we need to gather information and that a lot easier when you don't have a bunch of crazy pirates after you," said Hiccup.

"Actually starting to wonder whether we can find any useful information here," said Astrid.

* * *

They continue to wander around until they entered what appeared to be some sort of tropical hotel.

"This place seems very quiet," Toothless noted.

"You would have thought a place like this would have sparked more customers," Hiccup frowned.

"This place is gorgeous," said Astrid. "To think such a waste exists in this disgusting town."

"It's built above the water," Toothless noted.

"All well and good, but like I pointed out earlier there's no one here," Hiccup noted.

"Guess that means they got plenty of room," said Ruffnut.

"You think we can stay here for the night?" Tuffnut asked.

They then someone immediately rushed over towards them and judging from his attire they assumed that he was the hotel manager.

"Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said. "You see the entire hotel is being rented out by Mr Bellamy and his guests and he has ordered us to tell other guests like yourselves to go somewhere else. So you must understand that I have no say in the matter."

Toothless looked around. "So one man rented out of this entire place?"

"If Mr Bellamy sees you here he'll have my head removed from my body so please leave for my sake," the manager pleaded.

"Who is this Bellamy anyway?" Astrid asked.

"What's going on here?" said Zar as he entered the hotel with a young woman over his arms. "Who are these scumbags and what are they doing in our hotel?"

"Mr Zar, welcome back," said the manager fearfully. "I told them to leave, but they won't listen!"

"I really don't care," the woman snapped. "Just get rid of them we're paying a lot to have this placed ourselves!"

Zar narrowed his eyes at Hiccup. "She's right, so get out of here before I throw you out!" He then turned his eyes to Astrid and smiled. "Though you're welcome to stay, I could do with the company."

Astrid snarled. "Believe me you wouldn't like my company!"

Hiccup then stopped. "Astrid calmed down, I know you could take on but we don't really want to cause any trouble."

"Take me down?" Zar laughed. "Hilarious… seriously though there were rags that you're wearing." He then reached into his pocket then tossed some cash. "Go and buy some new rags so that you don't look like an orphan."

"Zar you're wasting your money by tossing it to this bunch of losers," said the woman.

"No kidding, I should have just splashed it down along with my lunch."

"You can keep your money, we're leaving," said Hiccup.

He then led the others out of the hotel.

"See you around," Zar sneered.

"Zar… Lily… just leave well enough alone," said their navigator from the lobby.

"Eddie, we've been looking for you," said Zar as they entered the lobby.

One of the pirates then held out Hiccup's wanted poster, though they were holding his old wanted poster out. "You know that trashy ran into, it seems the doing pretty well for themselves."

A woman grabbed the poster and looked somewhat impressed. "Not bad, but nothing compare to you and Bellamy."

"But for ordinary scan the can hold their own."

"They still won't stand a chance of surviving the transition to the New Era," said Eddie.

Zar looked somewhat intrigued when he looked at the poster. "Wow, his bounties 30 million. For such a runt… I'm sure that Bellamy would wish to see this."

* * *

Hiccup and the others had found a tavern where the immediately ordered some drinks to work out their frustration.

"Why didn't you let me beat the pulp out of that guy?" Astrid snarled at Hiccup.

"Did you see the tattoo on his chest?" Hiccup asked. "That mark belongs to Trader Johann… meaning he is associated with him somehow."

Astrid looked at him. "Johann, Dean you say that he was one of the Seven Warlords?"

Hiccup nodded. "That's right, he's powerful but his greatest strength is business. He practically runs the black market, I suspect that's the reason why the Marines haven't attacked this place."

"He's right, this town's economy runs on pirates throwing the money around to show off the power they may or may not have," said the bartender.

"So poor pirates aren't allowed on the island?" said Astrid bitterly.

"Looks like there's no way of calming you down."

Hiccup chuckled. "My first mate holds a grudge rather fiercely."

"Not to mention has a short temper," Ruffnut added.

"And has battleaxe arms," Tuffnut added.

"If you don't watch yourself, I'll put all my rage on you two," Astrid warned.

"Here, this one's on the house," said the bartender handing Astrid a drink. "Tough guys and degenerates our clientele here, so trouble isn't hard to find. You aren't going to make it in this town if you let it bother you, you have to play it safe when you can."

"Still doesn't change the that this town is damp," Astrid muttered.

"Of course that's how most level people would think of it, but unfortunately for you, levelheaded people are rare in these parts. The wanted posters won't be on the walls for a couple of days so you may want to skip town sooner rather than later."

Hiccup frowned. "That won't give us much time."

"Already planning your next journey, young pirate," said a voice next to him.

Hiccup turned and saw a large man covered in scars and with so many black dreadlocks that it looked as if he was wearing an octopus.

"What if I am?" said Hiccup looking at him closely.

The man smiled. "Just saying that your crew doesn't look that impressive, in fact not even certain whether your pirates are not."

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "Do I know you? You seem familiar?"

"Nah, I very much doubt it. Just out of curiosity how big is your bounty?"

"30 million."

The man was rather taken aback. "30 million? For runt like you?"

"You calling me a liar?"

"We have a rule here! No fighting!" said the bartender he then placed a package in front of the man. "Here's your order! Now walk away!"

Drago grabbed his order and then walked out of the tavern. As he left he noticed that Bellamy entered and he had a pretty good idea why he entered that particular tavern.

"I'm looking for a runt of a pirate with emerald green eyes," said Bellamy.

When everyone saw him they went absolutely quiet.

"It's Bellamy."

Hiccup spun around and looked directly towards him. "I'm getting sick and tired of people calling me a runt."

"So your Dragon Conqueror Hiccup worth a cool 30 million," said Bellamy.

"Who's that guy?" Tuffnut whispered.

"Whoever he is, he looks cool," said Ruffnut.

"And he appears to have a bone to pick with our captain," Toothless added.

"That must be that Bellamy guy that rented at the hotel we were at," said Astrid.

Bellamy began making his way towards the bar and everyone was looking at him rather nervously.

"Did you hear that? That kid is worth 30 million?"

"No way."

"Tell me about it."

Bellamy was now directly in front of Hiccup.

"Can I help you with something?" Hiccup asked as he remained perfectly calm.

"I'll take a glass from the top shelf and give the kid whatever he wants," said Bellamy looking at the bartender.

"Right," said the bartender suspiciously.

Hiccup and the others then watched as Bellamy sat down next to Hiccup.

"Look at this place, this joint is packed solid," said a new voice.

How they turned and saw Bellamy's crew entering the tavern with Zar leading them.

"This place is disgusting, it smells like vomit," said Lily.

"The only thing you can get here is cheap rum."

"Those guys from earlier," Astrid whispered.

Zar then attacked a couple of pirates that were sitting at the table with a long and curved knife.

"You would be in a lot less pain if you just offered us your seat," Zar sneered as he rested his foot on top of them. "Pathetic harbour trash."

Most of the pirates then immediately left their steeds and rushed outside. There were few pirates were brave enough to stay watch what transpired.

"It's him Big Knife Zar!"

"How much do you want to bet that he is looking for a fight?"

"Oh, great."

Zar drew his large knife towards his mouth and licked the blood off it.

"The whole gang is here. There's no way they just stopped here for a bite to eat."

"Drop it, man, it has nothing to do with us."

"What's Bellamy up to?" said a woman with red hair.

"The usual fun," Zar smirked.

The bartender then handed Bellamy and Hiccup their drinks.

"Cheers," said Bellamy as he grasped his glass.

Hiccup looked at him suspiciously but then took the glass. However, when he was halfway finishing it Bellamy grabbed his head and before he knew it slammed his head against the table smashing right through it.

Zar laughed at the scene. "Brilliant move, Bellamy! Just brilliant!"

Bellamy then turned his eyes towards Toothless, who had drawn his sword and placed it beneath his chin.

"What are you doing punk?" he said.

"That's the question you should be asking yourself," Toothless glared.

"Do you think you can just get away with smashing our captain's head on the table?" Astrid glared with a tight grip on her battleaxe.

Hiccup then picked himself up, looking no worse for wear is.

Bellamy merely sneered at him. "So that all you've got for backup?"

"I prefer to have quality over quantity," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes at him.

"No way, that kid just backtalk to Bellamy?"

"He'll be slaughtered!"

Everyone in the tavern laughed and Bellamy joined in.

"You've got it all wrong, kid," he said. "I'm not looking to start a fight, this is simply a test. Now let's see how strong you are."

Hiccup looked at him and then turned towards the bartender. "We're trying to get to the Sky Island, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Everyone then immediately went quiet as they stared at Hiccup and the others.

"Did he just say Sky Island?" said Eddie.

"He's crazy," said Lily.

Hiccup took note of the mood within the tavern but regardless kept on pressing his enquiries.

"As I was saying if you know how to get to Sky Island…"

Then everyone in the tavern immediately burst out laughing.

"Did you hear what he said?"

"What an idiot!"

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Then how about your care to explain how come our Log Pose is pointing up towards the sky?"

They stopped briefly only to laugh again even more loudly.

"Do I look like the Log Pose now?" said a pirate as he pointed his hands towards the ceiling.

"No one trusts those things any more! They break if you breathe wrong!"

Bellamy sat down laughing. "You got me there kid. I can't believe you guys are putting so much and at the ridiculous legend like an island in the sky. Especially considering how little you know, like the thousands of weird currents cutting through the Grand Line one of the weirdest is called the Knockup Stream. Looks like this is the first you've ever heard about it, any ship that gets caught up in a Knock Upstream is catapulted up into the sky and then later slammed right back into the ocean. Years ago a bunch of ignorant sailors saw ships falling from the sky and assumed there must be an island up there somewhere, in their mind how else could a ship get up that high? Ridiculous anything that seems supernatural always has a rational explanation, anything that a man can dream will eventually be explained and let me tell you the truth will hurt."

He then looked at Hiccup with disappointment. "What a shame. Look I was going to let you join my crew if you have passed the test of the New Era, but it seems like you're a lost cause. The thing is the time for pirates dreams are over… the city of gold… the emerald ruins… the great One Piece… the falls that dream of these fictional treasures don't know the real treasures that surround them. In this age of oceans the very men that are brave enough and capable of navigating currents and up chasing these ridiculous dreams and die in the process. Whenever people speak of these dead idiots they always say that he was happy because he died living his dreams. No, he died because he was a fool. So when I see people chasing dreams of One Piece I get disgusted!"

He then suddenly punched Hiccup across the face knocking him to the floor.

"You're a weak pirate, just like they were," Bellamy spat. "And as long as you're hacking around you will make us, the_ real_ pirates, look like trash."

He then threw his glass at the floor next to Hiccup's face.

Many the other pirates in the tavern snickered.

"Get out of here you scrawny punk. You're killing our mood."

"Way to go Bellamy!"

"Get lost!"

More of the pirate began tossing anything they could get their hands on at them.

"Bellamy give these people what they want!" Zar yelled. "Tear it to them!"

"I would be more than happy to entertain," Bellamy smiled.

Astrid looked at Hiccup as he picked himself up. "Would you want us to do, captain?"

"They're not worth our time," said Hiccup plainly as he rose to his feet. "No matter what happens don't fight back."


	9. Distinguished Pirates

Upon Hiccup's orders, neither Toothless or Astrid made a move against anyone in the taverners they laughed and yelled insults at them.

"Look at them, how are they still standing?"

"Yeah, Bellamy wiped the floor with that drake!"

"This town ain't for some dreaming cowards now show those pansies the meaning of pain!"

Bellamy then started to attack both Hiccup and Toothless, though he left Astrid unscathed.

Outside everyone could hear the commotion.

"What's all the commotion about?"

"I heard that the Bellamy Pirates are holding a lynching in there!"

The twins still couldn't understand why none of them weren't putting up a fight.

"Come on, you guys can take these guys on!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Yeah, give them what for," said Tuffnut.

"It's no use, they're far too smart for that," said Zar. "They obviously came to the realisation that their way out of their league. Refusing to fight a stronger opponent… it's disgraceful, but it is smart."

"Clearly the runt lacks any dignity as a captain."

"The Marines sure are generous these days to fork over 30 million for the head of a worthless smart mouth child."

Astrid really wanted to put her fist in his mouth, but she had to follow Hiccup's orders no matter how much you might hate them.

"Sounds nice, huh?" said Bellamy. "The doctrine of non-resistance…" He then drank from his glass. "…so your weak and you have no pride, you refuse to get into a fight and your head is swimming with silly daydreams. They sound like children."

Everyone in the Tavern burst out laughing.

"More like little girls!"

"My work here is done," said Bellamy as he sat up. "When I heard about a bounty worth of 30 mil was in town, he wondered what kind of a badass crook came with it. Needless to say more than a little letdown, I'm bored with these cowards."

He then grabbed a glass of booze and drank it down only to spit it right in front of Hiccup and Toothless' faces.

"Get them out of my face," he said to his men and then he smiled at the two of them. "By ladies."

One of his men slammed his knee into Toothless' face sending him flying and smashing through several tables. The other one grabbed Hiccup's face and then slammed it against the window smashing it to pieces.

"Hiccup… Toothless!" Astrid yelled as she and the twins rushed over to them.

"Hey, sweet thing," said Zar looking at Astrid. "If you keep hanging out with these losers, you're going to get left behind. Especially when the New Era comes around, what if I bought you? You seem like a simple girl, you can't fetch too high of a price."

Astrid glared at him. "Excuse me? Did you just say that you wanted to buy me!"

"That's right," said Zar. "Come on, girl, join us."

Everyone in the Tavern smiled, believing that they knew what Astrid's response would be.

Astrid then burst out laughing, much to everyone's confusion. "I join your band of thugs, that's a good one. Besides, I'm the first mate of the _Dragon Riders_ and I would never betray my captain, not after everything he's done for me. He's 10 times the pirate then you could ever be and I will stand beside him until the very end."

Everyone then immediately began laughing.

"I've never seen such losers before in my life!"

"Get out of my sight, before I decide otherwise," Bellamy snarled. "You got that weakling!"

Astrid looked at him. "You're the weak one here and you don't even know it."

The twins grabbed Hiccup and Toothless by the arms and they left the Tavern with Astrid with everyone laughing behind them throwing glasses and bottles at them.

"Don't ever show your face in here again!"

"The Sky Island does exist," said a voice.

They looked back and saw the scarred sitting there eating some pie, which must have been his order at the Tavern.

"You have something you want to say?" Astrid asked.

"You certainly know how to pick your friends, all of you won that fight without throwing a punch," he said. "I respected the way you treated them back there, you've got a firing in you, your captain couldn't have chosen a better first mate or better crew for that matter."

Hiccup and Toothless then stood up straight and began dusting themselves down, they didn't even look phased by the beating they took.

"Hiccup?" Tuffnut blinked.

"Toothless?" Ruffnut stared.

"This New Era they keep rambling and on and on about is a load of crap," he said. "The era where Pirates dream of treasure will come to an end, yeah right!"

Most of the people walking by gave him strange looks.

"What are you talking about?"

"The dreams of pirates will never end!" the man yelled for all to hear. He then looked at Hiccup in the eyes. "Am I right?"

Everyone around them just merely laughed.

"For someone shouting as loudly as you are, you sure are talking nonsense."

"What are you talking dreaming for?"

"Opening up your ears is easy," the man laughed.

"What's with you did you melt your brain?"

Inside the Tavern, everyone could hear the commotion outside.

"I wonder what all the commotion is all about?" said Zar.

"Forget it, those losers are probably taking out their frustration," said Bellamy.

"They can laugh it is all they want because when you aim high you often come across fights that just aren't worth fighting," said the man.

"Let's go," said Toothless.

"Agreed," Astrid nodded.

Hiccup just looked at the man with an unreadable expression.

"Did I interrupt you?" said the man as he rose to his feet. "Are you in a hurry kid? One more thing, I hope that you find your way to Sky Island."

He then walked off carrying his meal and laughing.

Hiccup then turned his back on him and walked off with the others.

"Don't you think we should talk with that guy?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, he seems to know something about Sky Island," said Tuffnut.

"Who was he?" Astrid wondered.

"No clue, but it's not a _he_," said Hiccup.

"Uh, if it's not_ he_ then what is it?" Ruffnut asked.

"Don't tell me he's a woman," said Tuffnut.

"He means that it's probably_ they_," said Toothless.

"Would you mean _they_?" Ruffnut frowned.

"Are you saying there other people within?" Tuffnut frowned.

"We didn't see anyone!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the _Going Tiger_, Snotlout was doing some patch jobs on their ship and Fishlegs and Chopper were helping him. While he was busy hammering he accidentally banged on his bum causing him to yell out in pain.

"Trust Hiccup to leave a ship in this mess," Snotlout grunted.

"Hardly his fault, he's not a shipwright," said Ragnar. "Personally, I think we should ditch this ship and buy a new one."

"Are you out of your mind!" Snotlout snapped. "Do you have any ideas how we got a hand on the ship?"

"You've told me a 1000 times, it was given to you by the most gorgeous girl in your village," said Ragnar. "I understand you have a sentimental attachment with it, but we can't lie on just one ship forever especially one in this condition."

"That's why we're repairing it!"

"I would hardly call these repairs," said Ragnar gesturing to the nailed boards. "All you're doing is keeping the water out, they won't hold for long."

"Not listening to you, la, la, la!" Snotlout yelled with his fingers in his ears.

Ragnar sighed. "Fine I said my piece, I'll sort out dinner."

He was making his way to the kitchen when he suddenly heard a noise and saw a familiar ship sailing towards the port. Snotlout and Chopper stopped what they were doing as they recognise the chant as well.

"We've got a problem," said Fishlehgs as Maarva's ship was coming into port.

* * *

As luck would have it Hiccup and the others had reached the ship at the exact same time. Fishlegs was the first to spot them and he noticed their injuries.

"What happened to you two?" he said.

Ragnar looked at Chopper. "You better check them out."

Chopper nodded. "Right!"

They got them on the deck and Chopper began examining their wounds, fortunately, was only just a few cuts and bruises.

"So what happened to you guys?" Snotlout asked. "It looks like you been taken right through the wringer."

"Just some two-bit pirates, but we're fine just scratches," Hiccup assured him.

"I don't suppose you gained information about Sky Island after all your troubles?" Ragnar asked.

"No everyone just laughed," said Astrid coldly. "It would seem as if everyone on this island don't believe in dreams."

"Seriously?" Ragnar frowned. "But without dreams how can one reach their fullest potential?"

"Tell them they think having a big strong bounty and picking a fight with people weaker than they make them strong," said Astrid.

"Sounds as if I've missed some excitement," said Heather she climbed aboard with several shopping bags.

"So where have you been all this time?" Hiccup asked.

"When shopping for clothes and found some information on Skypiea," she smiled.

"Sounds like you had better luck than Hiccup and the others?" said Fishlegs.

Heather smiled and they hand appeared in front of Hiccup holding a map. "Here you go, Captain."

"Looks like a normal map," said Hiccup as he examined it.

"It's this island," Heather explained. "On the left side as Mock Town which is where we are now and if you look on the other side you'll see an X on the coast. Supposedly a man lives there as he was banished here because he didn't blend in."

"Didn't blend in?" the twins frowned.

"His name is Cricket Noahson," said Heather. "Apparently Mr Cricket talked about his dreams too much. Sounds like you have something in common."

"Then we should pay this guy visit," said Hiccup.

"Actually might not be such a good idea, at least not now," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Meanwhile further out to sea another band of salvagers were doing some salvaging.

"Captain, all undersea preparations are operational."

"Microphone ready!"

The salvagers and handed his captain the microphone, the captain was just as big and monkey-like as Maarva. However, he was dressed more like a pirate captain and he had long blonde hair.

"Excellent, initiate the search Sonar," he said and then immediately began screaming into the microphone.

Attached to the bottom of the ship was a giant microphone attached to the microphone held by the captain. His screams then echoed down throughout the bottom the sea where some of his divers were listening acutely. The sound waves struck the bottom of the seafloor and bounced all the way back up and one of the divers heard something.

He immediately swam back up towards the surface. "Diver number 27! Sonar response confirmed we've detected a school of fish at 9 o'clock! Judging from their speed looking at swordfish!"

Another diver then popped out of the sea. "Diver 4, here! Sonar response confirmed a small sailing vessel has been detected on the surface!"

"Excuse me, vessel?" the captain yelled. "Determine the exact direction it's travelling!"

"It's dead ahead, sir! 12 o'clock!" said Diver 4.

"It's already quite enough of visible contact!" the captain yelled tossing a barrel at the diver which struck him on top of the head. "Cancel the surgeon returned to the ship at once!"

The divers wasted no time began climbing back up onto the ship.

Hiccup and the others had noticed the salvagers ship as they were sailing to the other side of the island.

"Well, it intake as long as finding something weird," said Hiccup. "Is that same salvager's boat from before?"

Ragnar shook his head. "No, it might look like a similar ship but it's not Maarva's group."

"Yeah, we saw those guys earlier," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, we saw them docking and it turns out they port it Mock Town same as most ships in these waters," said Chopper.

"Well, let's hope this boat of salvagers isn't as crazy as the previous ones," said Hiccup.

"Hey, hey you guys!" the captain yelled. "Shut your traps and pay attention! Can you believe I actually got worked up wondering who you people were?"

"Mind telling us who you are?" Hiccup asked.

His crew immediately looked at him as if he said something insulting.

"Are you saying you don't know who Salem is! He's the only captain of the Salem Pirates and the world's leading undersea search!"

"I will make our boss angry if I were you."

"Hey, now hold on," said Salem raising his hand gently. "It looks like that were in the same profession. Were you aware that Viggo was one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea was defeated recently? When you consider my domination abilities, that open spot is as good as mine. I've been doing my best to stay patient, but lately, anticipation has gotten the best of me."

"So your goal is to become one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea?" Hiccup asked.

"Didn't I just say that? In any case, you're obviously not a threat to me so let's get to know each other personally. I'll start, did you know that I've never had my hair cut in my entire life and that over 25 years. Your very impressed and jealous admitted."

"Not really," said Hiccup bluntly.

"How dare you!" Salem yelled.

"Shut your mouth kid!"

"Settle down my people divers," said Salem calmly. "I'm not gonna let these foulmouthed pirates get away from insulting me. Take this to heart, sell through that tunnel which is my rage and you will be met by a sea of blood which you will never escape."

"Good to know, so would you mind moving aside?" Hiccup asked. "We've got places to go and people to meet."

"You just don't get it do you!" Salem yelled furiously. "This is my turf and if you want to pass you either pay the toll or be sunk, got it!"

"What is this guy mean by his turf?" Fishlegs frowned. "He started to sound like that Maarva guy."

Hiccup looked back at him. "Maarva said stuff like that?"

Salem looked up. "Wait, Maarva? What about Maarva?"

Hiccup looked at him. "If you must know, we kicked them off our boat, but we didn't—"

"You did what? Kicked him?"

"Easy, boss," said his crew.

"No!" he cried. "How dare you lay a hand on my brother!"

"Calm down, just listen to me," said Hiccup gently. "We may have kicked him off our boat but I bet he's alive."

Salem didn't appear to be listening and then grabbed a microphone. "_Havoc Shooter!_"

He then placed the microphone against his mouth and then unleashed a powerful sonic blast right across his ship. They watched as his attack seem to shake the wooden floorboards of his boat than a few of them began to snap from the shockwaves.

"His ship?" Hiccup stared.

"So what are they doing?" Ragnar frowned.

"I don't know, but it looked as if he's trying to destroy his own ship with his voice," said Hiccup confused.

"Then let's use this opportunity to get away and put some distance from them," Astrid suggested.

"Good, his singing is worse than Fishlegs," said Snotlout.

"I'll have you know that I have a beautiful singing voice," said Fishlegs.

"Only if you're a bat."

Then Snotlout suddenly noticed wooden floorboards were beginning to creak and snap. It would seem as if the shockwaves were now having an effect on their ship as well and it was in a worse state than Salem meaning it would break up sooner.

"Hiccup, we've got trouble!" Snotlout yelled as he tried to keep the wooden floorboards in place.

Hiccup noticed the problem. "The waves are moving faster than I thought, the ship is about to break apart. It is a worse state than theirs which means it will fall apart sooner. If we stay in here longer we will take in water."

"Full speed ahead then, we need to get out of his voice is range!" Astrid yelled.

With that, they immediately began turning the ship away from Salem and he was too busy singing to notice.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mock Town, a few pirates were still discussing the recent events of the day in the same tavern Hiccup and Toothless had been beaten up in.

"I'm telling you it was the strangest thing, this gorgeous woman walks in and I mean she was a knockout. She comes up to me and leaned over the table and says, tell me where this man named Cricket is."

"Sounds like a bold woman."

"Bold? No! She was more like a maniac… all of sudden all these hand started popping out from her body and start knocking out anyone in the joint. Telling you it nearly messed with my head."

"I'm confused, what does tearing up the bar has to do with old man Cricket?"

"The sea around here is the unofficial turf of those salvage brothers, but if someone really wants to do with that geezer they must accord some of his own stupidity."

They laughed.

"And no one wants that. I bet what that lady is really after is his gold."

"His gold?"

"I heard they found something recently."

"Yeah, where at?"

"Well…"

"Hey, guys!" said a voice.

They turned and noticed that Bellamy had been listening to their conversation. "Bellamy?"

"What you just say about gold? This old man that goes by Cricket, I would like to set up a meeting with him. What do you know of him?"


	10. Noland, the Liar

Hiccup and the rest the crew were now sailing around Jaya after their little confrontation with Salem. Hiccup, Snotlout and the twins were busy repairing the damage done to the ship.

"I just can't believe our luck!" Snotlout grumbled as he nailed some wooden boards. "Seriously that orangutan and nearly sunk us! And now we have to fix it all over again to keep it afloat!"

"Seems to me this bus about the ship is on its last leg," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we need a new one," Ruffnut nodded.

"How dare you even consider replacing this boat!" Snotlout snapped. "You are aware of the origins of this ship, aren't you? You do know what she is capable of, don't you?"

Hiccup looked back at him. "We all know the story, Snotlout. Try not to be so defensive, the _Going Tiger_ is an important part of our crew and we all know we have to take care of her, you shouldn't take everything so personally."

"Shut up, Hiccup," Snotlout muttered.

Fishlegs was busy charting their course on the map that Heather located for them.

"We left Mock Town and headed east by circling the northern shore of the island," said Fishlegs and then pointed towards the X on the map. "Our destination is here, we're supposed to meet the old man here. What's his name?"

"His name is Cricket Noahson," said Heather.

"You're sure he'll be able to help us out?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, you might want to see this," said Hiccup.

Everyone looked up into their astonishment they saw a large palace sitting on the shore of the island.

"That's where he lives?" Ruffnut stared.

"It's a freaking palace!" Tuffnut yelled.

"This Cricket guy must be really loaded," said Snotlout.

"Look closer," Toothless sighed.

"It's really not as impressive," said Ragnar.

"Makes you wonder why he built it in the first place?" said Hiccup.

Chopper frowned. "What are you guys talking about?"

The twins wasted no time jumping down onto the coast and ran up towards the Palace, but it was rather undramatic. The front of it was just a wooden cutout and behind it was just a small little hovel.

"This is in the Palace at all!" said Ruffnut.

"It's a fake," said Tuffnut.

Hiccup nodded. "The actual house is only half that size, which you see is a façade… a fake."

"This guy is even vainer than I thought," said Ragnar.

"Why exactly did Cricket want to leave his home in the first place and come live here?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know all the details, but I think it has something to do with his belief that a large amount of gold rests on when the heels of Jaya," said Heather.

"Gold?" Astrid blinked.

"Do you think he's here hunting for some sort of buried treasure?" Snotlout asked."

"Well, I just don't know," said Heather.

Snotlout then suddenly had a very big greedy look on his face and without a second thought, he grabbed a shovel and began digging.

"Must be hard living alone in such a remote area," said Ragnar.

"Doesn't look like anyone is at home," said Hiccup as he opened the front door of the house.

"Should we really barge into someone's home?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup looked at him. "We're Pirates, we don't exactly knock on the front door."

"Good point."

Astrid then noticed a book on a wooden stump. "Hey, what's this?"

Fishlegs approached her and then picked up the book. "A book and it's pretty old. It's called Noland the Liar."

Snotlout stop digging and looked up. "Noland the Liar?"

Astrid looked at him. "You've heard of it?"

"According to this it was originally published in the North Blue," said Fishlegs.

"It was I was born in the North Blue, I'm sure I told you guys," said Snotlout.

"No that's news to me," said Ragnar.

"Same here," said Ruffnut.

"I thought you were born in the East Blue like the rest of us," said Tuffnut.

"I grew up there," said Snotlout and then he turned his eyes under the book. "Where I come from, it's a famous story. It's a fairytale supposedly based on the life of Noland who lived in the North Blue a long time ago."

Fishlegs opens the book and began to read it. "This is a story of ancient origins, the adventure that now transpired in here took place more than 400 years ago. There was once a man by the name of Noland Noahson, who lived in the North Blue countryside. Noland who was an explorer always regaled the crowd with stories of his incredible exploits, but no one knew whether or not to take is told tales seriously."

"Sound familiar," said Hiccup looking at Snotlout.

"Hey!"

"One day upon returning from yet another adventure, he reported to his king of all that he had seen," Fishlegs continued. "'I saw a city of gold on an island in the middle of the great sea' declared Noland. And the courageous king decided that he must have this treasure for his kingdom, the Kings set out with Noland and 2000 of his finest soldiers. Along the way, they endure treacherous storms and baffled many ferocious sea creatures, at the end of their journey only the King Noland and 100 soldiers survived to set foot on the island that housed the city of gold. And all they found for their troubles was a normal island covered in an ordinary jungle."

"And so upon their return, Noland was sentenced to death for the crime of lying to his king. His last words were as follows, 'I can only assume that the city of gold sunk into the sea.' The king and his court were dumbfounded, no one believed in Noland any more and the last of his days were in shame and ridicule before his sentence of death was carried out before a cheering crowd. It says here that the book is based upon the true story of Noland the Liar."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Tavern back at Mock Town, many of the pirates were informing Bellamy of Cricket as well as his family history.

Bellamy laughed. "Cricket Noahson is the descendant of the infamous Noland Noahson! I heard that fairytale all the time as a kid, but I never knew that Jaya was the island he thought he saw the city of gold."

"When we were growing up in the North Blue we always warned that if we lied we would suffer the same fate as Noland and ridiculed until we were eventually put to death," said Zar.

"It makes perfect sense that Cricket is related to that fool, but I can't believe that Jaya is the island from the fairytale."

"Pardon the intrusion, but if I heard you correctly you're saying that the descendant of Noland is here after 400 years after the fact looking for that gold?" said a pirate. "He's got to be doing this to clear his family name and regain some small amount of respect."

Bellamy laughed. "This story keeps getting better and better. Can he seriously hope to wipe away 400 years of embarrassment by bringing back a few pieces of gold? What a joke! Sounds like is a few bricks short of a wall!"

* * *

Meanwhile back with Hiccup and the other they were still trying to locate Cricket and that when the twins or bubbles coming from the water close to the shoreline.

"And that's it," said Fishlegs as he closed the book. "It's a pretty sad story, the only thing that Noland really wanted was a life of adventure."

"Still find it hard to believe that he would lie to his king after sailing through those treacherous waters," Hiccup frowned. "I mean if he did like he must have known how the king would react."

"You think that he wasn't lying?" Snotlout frowned.

Hiccup shrugged. "Hard to tell after 400 years."

Then suddenly they heard a splash and saw the twins had fallen into the water.

"Don't tell me they fell into the water?" said Astrid.

Then suddenly they saw the muscular man with short blond hair emerging from the water.

"How the hell are you!" he said and immediately took up a fighting stance. "You've got nerve relaxing at someone's house without permission! This is my land and I suggest that you leave!"

Ragnar then quickly rushed past Snotlout. "I'll handle this, you rescue the twins!"

"Got it!" Snotlout nodded.

"I know why you're here, you're after my gold," said the man swinging kick towards Ragnar.

Ragnar quickly dodged it, but then he saw the man coming in with a reverse punch. He quickly blocked it with his right leg and soon the two of them were in a power struggle. The man then suddenly pulled out a pistol with his free hand and then quickly shot him.

"Ragnar!" Astrid yelled.

Fortunately, Ragnar managed to lean back in time avoiding the bullet. "Good thing this guy is a terrible shot even at close range."

The man then kept on shooting at Ragnar, who danced around avoiding every single one of the bullets. Ragnar then pulled out his own pistol and fired a shot disarming the man, but then suddenly the man collapsed for an unknown reason.

Snotlout then emerged from the water holding the twins.

"You muttonhead really need to be more careful," he said.

"But we saw bubbles in the water," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, we leaned in for a closer look and then suddenly a hand grabbed us next thing we knew we were in the water," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut then noticed the man flat on the ground. "What's up with him?"

The immediately took him back into the house and Chopper began to examine him.

"I'm going to need more cold towels and open up those windows," he ordered.

"What's decompression sickness?" Toothless asked as they opened the windows.

"It's an illness that sometimes affects divers, it caused by a lack of decompression when servicing from the seabed hence the name," said Chopper. "The nitrogen in the blood releases too quickly and causes gas bubbles to form in the circuitry system and when those gas bubbles expand they can cause considerable damage to muscle and joint and seriously decreased blood flow. You might hear of this sickness by never name, it's more commonly known as the bends."

"You think you can help him?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not sure, my guess he kept on diving every day without allowing time for his body to recover and it finally caught up with him, that's why he passed out during the fight."

"But why in the world would he do that?" Astrid asked.

"I don't know, but he was taking a big risk," said Chopper. "In some cases, the bends can cause death so he is lucky to be alive."

There were so busy focusing on quicker than none of them noticed the picture on the wall. It showed the man with Maarva and Salem, meaning they all knew each other.

Unbeknownst to them the two of them were rushing towards the house.

"Hey, Maarva! I guess you're still alive after all!" said Salem.

"Why do you say that?" Maarva asked.

"Forget about it, do you know what all that gunfire was about earlier?"

"I'm not sure, but that's where I'm headed now to find out."

"Well, come on then I'm worried about the old-timer."

They finally reached the housing and poked their heads through the door.

"Hey, old-timer! Are you all right?" they yelled.

Of course none of them expected to see Hiccup and his crew, nor did they expect to see the old man flat on his bed.

"What in the world are you people doing here!" Salem demanded.

"And just what are you doing with our friend?" Maarva yelled.

"We're trying to help," said Hiccup. "So I suggest you either lend a hand or find someone else to bother."

The two of them then started to cry, much to their surprise.

"Thank you guys," they said.

* * *

Hiccup then took the two of them outside and they began having a conversation while Chopper continues to tend to the old man.

"So you guys live around here too?" said Hiccup.

"Yep, this old-timer's house at the official headquarters of the Salvagers Alliance of Jaya," said Maarva.

"We call this home, but we spend most of our time on our ships," Salem explained. "We're more comfortable at sea because this place is too small for us."

"You guys are pretty big, but it is a matter of perspective," said Hiccup. "I mean to a giant you would look nothing more than a ball of earwax."

"Could thing our captain is a skilled diplomat," said Fishlegs.

"Yep, everyone seems to rally to him when they face against a common enemy," Toothless agreed.

"Hiccup, he's waking up!" said Chopper as he rushed outside.

"Good to hear," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet.

He had into the house and saw the old man sitting upright.

"I assume that your name is Cricket, I've got a few questions for you," said Hiccup.

Cricket smoked a cigarette and looked back at him. "I'm sorry that I attack your crew, I for you were nothing more than another group of bandits who had come to steal my gold."

"Not too far off the mark," said Astrid as she leaned against the wall.

"What exactly is it that you want to ask me about?" Cricket asked.

"We're searching for Sky Island and we were told that you might know how to get there," said Hiccup.

Cricket looked at him. "Are you serious?" He then burst out laughing. "Don't tell me you actually believe that place exists!"

"I'm really getting sick of everyone laughing," said Astrid through gritted teeth.

Hiccup sighed. "Does it exist or not?"

"I don't know, you see no one knows if the Sky Island actually exists or not," said Cricket. "I only know of one man that claims to have seen the island for himself, but he is considered a liar of epic proportions."

The twins then immediately looked at Snotlout.

"What are you two muttonhead looking at?" Snotlout glared.

"There's an old fairytale that the people of the North Blue know very well, it's called Noland the Liar," Cricket continued.

"Now that I think about it Noland's family name was Noahson," said Snotlout folding his arms. "Does that mean you two are related somehow?"

"Is that right?" Ragnar asked. "And is this island the one that is mentioned in the fairytale?"

"Yeah, Noland is my great grandfather's grandfathers grandfather, he's a distant ancestor of mine," said Cricket. "I am his descendant, but we're so far removed that I doubt there's an even single drop of his blood in my veins. The Noahson family has driven out of the North Blue a long time ago and we've managed to keep a very low profile ever since. People still denounce the family name, but we've never despised him for this."

"But why?" Chopper asked curiously.

"Because Noland, contrary to popular belief, was a very honest person."

"That's not what the fairytale said," said Fishlegs.

"As the story goes Noland's last words were as follows, 'I can only assume that the city of gold sunk into the sea.' This line is accompanied by idiotic facing the illustration, but Noland was no idiot he knew what he saw and I believe he wasn't lying about it. Noland was sure that the island he stumbled upon, where he found the ruins of a city of gold, was Jaya. But when he returned to the King there was no gold. Unsuccessful he insisted that these cities sunk due to shifts in the Earth's crust, but everyone dismissed this as a last-ditch excuse of a doomed man. Noland was given a public execution and when he died so did his discoveries, only the legend of the liar remained."

"I get it," said Fishlegs. "You're trying to find the ancient city of gold at the bottom the sea so you can finally clear the Noahson name and proved Noland right!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Cricket yelled and immediately fired his pistol at Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs!" Chopper cried.

Fortunately, the bullet had been fired just above Fishlegs' head.

"I don't really care the ancient city of gold exists or not, the actions of my ancestor has nothing to do with me in my life!" Cricket yelled. "You can't possibly begin to imagine what it's like, being a kid where everyone laughs at you and ridicule you because of your descendant of that idiot Noland! That's what I've dealt with my whole life!"

Everyone remained quiet.

Cricket finally calmed down and continued his story. "Anyway after the past 400 years, a great many of my family have set sail defined the city of gold, proved Noland right and restore the Noahson name. But each and every single one of them went missing, I was ashamed of being part of such a pathetic family so I decided to leave home and become a pirate."

"So you were a pirate like us?" Hiccup asked.

"I didn't even really wanted to become a pirate, I just wanted to be out of Noland shadow. To be my own man, but over time an I assembled my own pirate crew. Finally, I was seen as a leader, not a laughing stock and I spanned the world looking for adventures. Then 10 years ago as me and my crew sailed the calm sea, we discovered this island completely by chance. And ironically, of all my family members who sort out this place, who had lost their lives doing so, it was I who found it. I despise the Noahson name! We came ashore but found no trace of the city of gold, I stood upon a cape of the island and felt as if I was destined to be there."

* * *

10 years ago, cricket was standing on a cape overlooking the sea just as the sun was beginning to set.

"Let's settle this Noland, once and for all," he said.

However, his crew were not going to waste their lives on the island in search of the fabled city.

"You're on your own, we don't want anything to do with this. We are setting sail."

"If you want to stay here in search for gold that doesn't exist, you're doing it alone."

"So long Captain."

With that, his crew sailed away from Jaya leaving him alone.

* * *

"I don't care whether I find the city or not, I'm not here to prove Noland right or wrong," said Cricket. "I have no interest in rewriting history. All I'm doing is following what I believe is my destiny, this is between me and Noland. I'm facing what I fear, no matter the outcome the act is all that matters."

"What a sad story," said the twins as they brushed the tears out of their eyes.

"But what about those two outsides? How did they come to be on this island with you anyway?" Hiccup asked.

"They were just fans of the fairytale," Cricket shrugged.

"How do they find you?" Astrid asked.

"I think it was five or six years ago, they heard a rumour set out define me. Those true truly believe the city of gold exists somewhere in they're helping me find it. The sea surrounding this island is very deep and in these dark cold depths, you're surrounded by a profound sense of solitude.

"When I first arrived here I spent my time searching the seabed alone. They entered my life without permission and assigned themselves as my crew without asking and they do nothing but fight all the time."

To prove his point they could hear the two big lugs battling it out outside.

Cricket then smiled. "But having these idiots around puts me at ease and truthfully I enjoy their company. You understand?"

"I can," said Hiccup as he smiled at his crew. "Having a friend by your side gives you strength in the darkest times. It is always nice to know that there are people watching your back when you go through the thick of it."

"Are you through with your life story now?" Snotlout asked folding his arms.

"Oh, you're all heart aren't you?" said Astrid rolling her eyes.

"But getting back to the point is anything you can tell us about Sky Island?" Hiccup asked.

"You're the straight to the point a guy, aren't you?" Cricket chuckled. "But like I told you earlier the only person who has ever seen the Sky Island is Noland and nobody knows if he's telling the truth or if it was another tall tale."

He then reached out for an old book beside his bed and began flicking through its pages.

"Is there any record of his trip to the Sky Island?" Hiccup asked.

"Officially, no," said Cricket. "But he does mention it in here."

Fishlegs approached him. "What you have there? That isn't Noland's logbook is it?"

"Yeah, it is," said Cricket tossing it to him. "Read to the bottom of that page."

Fishlegs looked at us excitedly. "Amazing… this logbook is over 400 years old. 'June 21 year at 1120, a sunny day on the sea, upon departing the Jolly Villa we left the harbour and sailed towards the rising sun at a heading of the east by north-east with the wind at our back. At midday we happened across a bumboat carrying a rare item, a single person contraption called a sky waiver. This small mysterious vessel can generate own wind and sails at great speeds even on a still day. The ski-like ship was not so easy to manoeuvre, I can control it through my crew has taken quite a liking to it.'"

Fishlegs looked up from the book looking excited. "I've got a get one of those things!"

"Keep reading, don't stop reading!" the twins yelled.

"Uh… 'We were told that the vessel had been manufactured on Sky Island and at many more interesting devices could be found. It brought to mind of an explorer friend of mine at once brought me a most unusual specimen… a living sky fish. I have never seen a fish with such a bizarre appearance in all my years, this island leaves to be the only unexplored domain and as a sailor and adventurer I feel as if it is my destiny to one day reach the sea in the sky. Noland Noahson."

Fishlegs then looked up at the others. "You know what this means?"

"That Sky Island really does exist," said Hiccup.

"Just like Heather said it did," said Astrid.

"Then all we have to do is figure out how to get there," said Ragnar.

"Sky Island does exist!" Chopper cried.

While they were busy talking with one another they didn't notice the Cricket had left the house and made his way over to Marava and Salem, who was still wrestling with one another.

"Your up, you feeling all right?" Maarva asked.

"Better than ever," said Cricket.

"Glad to hear it," said Salem.

"Now you stop fighting so I can ask you something?" said Cricket. "What do you think of those guys?"

"Why are you asking old-timer?" Salem asked.

"It would seem as if they're determined to get to Sky Island no matter what."

"Sky Island? You know there's only one way for them to get there."

"And if they try to get there on their own they'll die," said Maarva.

Cricket smiled and folded his arms. "Exactly, I think we should help them along. So what you guys think about that?"

For out to sea sailing on his small ship was Hawkeye and in his hand, he was holding the wanted posters of both Hiccup and Toothless. Advancing their bounties a small smile then appeared on his face.


	11. Steer for the Clouds

Everyone was now sitting outside as Cricket wanted to explain one or two things to them before they attempted their journey to Sky Island.

"So what did you want to tell us, old-timer?" Snotlout asked.

"Listen up and listen good, I decided to tell you guys everything that I know about the Sky Island," he said. "Most of this is room and hearsay, so you have to make up you'll own minds whether you believe it or not."

"Go on," said Hiccup.

"There's something very strange that happens in this part of the ocean," he said as he pointed out to sea. "Everything will turn as black as night ride in the middle of the brightest day."

"The same thing happened to us, it was like the son vanished in and we saw these giants in the sky," said Hiccup.

"You saw the giants? There's a terrible about where they come from, but forget about them, for now, we can go into it later. Now about this strange nightfall, it's caused by the shadow of an extremely dense cloud."

"Cumulonimbus clouds?" Fishlegs frowned. "But it was far too dark for clouds, it was like the sun went out."

"It felt more like an eclipse," said Hiccup.

"This cloud is called a cumuloregalis… it forms high in the sky, it has no internal air currents and never turns to rain," Cricket explained. "No light can reach the ground and a sunny afternoon turned as black as pitch. It's like some giant hand reach up and snuffed out the sun like it was a candle. Some say that the cumuloregalis clouds are floating fossils, petrified clouds that hang in the sky unchanged for thousands of years."

"You've got to be kidding us," said Fishlegs. "A petrified cloud that drifts around for centuries?"

"Hey, I'm just telling you what people told me," said Cricket defensively. "Whether you believe it or not is entirely up to you."

"So it's a mystery cloud?" the twins blinked.

"Yeah, I guess that sums it up as well as anything else," said Cricket.

"This is so awesome!" said Chopper cheerfully.

"You see there's only one place the Sky Island can be if it's real and that's on top of one of those clouds," said Cricket.

"Well, we know where to go but how do we get out there?" Hiccup asked folding his arms. "And the only one here able to fly and even I will be able to reach that high."

"You're right, even if you could fly you would never be able to get there on your own accord," Cricket nodded. "Getting up there will be the hard part because you'll be risking your lives every minute. There's only one way to get there… the knock upstream. It shoots straight up in the air so it can theoretically take you into the sky if you're lucky."

"Bellamy mentioned that back in the tavern, but he wasn't exactly in the mood to explain what it was," said Hiccup.

"To me, it sounds as if you're saying that this current consent ships flying," said Astrid.

"Seems simple enough, we simply hitch a ride as it shoots us upwards," said Snotlout.

"Except we would end up falling back again and smashed to pieces," said Fishlegs.

"Usually that's true unless you can get the timing just right," said Cricket. "It's one thing to sit here all comfy and talk about riding up the knock upstream, but if you think this trip is going to be some kind of pleasure cruise you're in for a very rude awakening. The knock upstream is as dangerous as any hurricane it should be avoided at all costs."

"But how exactly can current of water right up into the air in the first place?" Fishlegs frowned. "We've never heard of anything like that before, right guys?"

Everyone nodded.

Cricket exhaled some smoke and looked at them. "I've heard of a lot of different explanations for the knock upstream, but there's only been one that makes any sense to me. Though so far no one has been stupid enough to try and confirm it. It's like this, deep below the ocean floor there are large cavities filled with air. Cool seawater seeps into these air pockets and geothermal energy heated until it becomes steam, over time the pressure builds and when it finally comes to great there's a tremendous explosion. This explosion hails the water into the air and creates a current to the sky."

Everyone just stared at him dumbfounded with a mixture of amazement and terror.

"The effect lasts about one minute, connecting the ocean to the sky like a bridge," Cricket continued.

"One minute?" Fishlegs stared. "Do you realise how enormous an explosion like that would have to be?"

"The explosions occur in different locations about five times a month," Cricket finished.

"We would be blown to fish food if we try anything like that," said Snotlout.

Cricket then turned his back on him. "Any way you can't really explain something like this with words and theories, it's one of the great mysteries of creation."

"So then we have to ride this current that shows five times a month to reach the air to some island in the sky and just hope it waiting for us?"

Cricket looked back at him. "I'd say that sums it up pretty well. And if you miss you fall back down, slam into the ocean and get blown into fish food. Just like you said."

Snotlout then turned towards Hiccup. "So was forgetting about Sky Island, right? Because of it absolutely nuts, you have to be luckier than luck Mr McLuck luck of lucky land on his lucky day to pull off a stunt like this one."

Hiccup just smiled at him. "It'll be okay."

"How can it be okay?" Snotlout asked pointing at the Going Tiger. "Just think about it, do I need to remind you of the shape the Going Tiger is in? The way she's suffering? There's no way you can expect her to stand to a disaster like this in her condition."

"He's absolutely right, she's worthless," Cricket agreed. "Even brand-new that wreck wouldn't stand a chance."

"Say what?" Snotlout yelled indignantly.

"Speed… weight… strength… the explosion would blow that ship to pieces before it even had a chance to get airborne."

"You see it's hopeless," said Snotlout.

"But don't worry I think I can help you out there," Cricket continued. "I'll have Maarva and Salem do a complete refit of your ship. I'll also have them reinforce the superstructure to withstand the strain."

"You bet!" said the two brothers. "Don't worry you guys we're all over it!"

"Just wonderful," Fishlegs moaned.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup. "Have you thought about this?"

Hiccup looked at her. "Come again?"

"Have you forgotten the fact that most we have to stay one more day on this island," Astrid reminded him. "After that, the Log Pose will lock on to the next island location and we'll have to move on."

Snotlout face lit up. "That's right! We have to move on!" He then quickly turn towards Cricket. "Hey, old man, I realise you're not a fortuneteller and you probably don't have the faintest idea, but how many more days will it be until the next time the knock upstream lines up with the cumuloregalis?"

"It will be around noon tomorrow, so you had better get ready," said Cricket as he turned to face them.

"Wait a minute? You mean we can make it?" Snotlout moaned.

"Afraid so, if you're scared then don't go."

"You're lying!" Snotlout yelled pointing a finger at him. "There's something fishy about this, we've known you less for 24 hours why are you being so helpful? And what's more—"

"Now hold on, Snotlout," said Hiccup approaching him.

Snotlout stopped him by raising his hand. "Hold up until I'm finished! This Sky Island, this legendary place we don't know the location of, is just gonna show up out of the blue at noon tomorrow? To help us get there you're going to rebuild and reinforce our ship for nothing? When something is too good to be true it probably is! The infamous Noland the Liar is your great whatever right? So how do we know we can trust you?"

Ragnar then stepped out of the house. "The meals ready you want to—"

He immediately stopped when he sensed the tension in the air.

Cricket just stood there pondering and Snotlout just stared at him. "Maarva said that whenever the midday night occurs in this area a cumuloregalis appears in the southern sky the next day." He then started to walk up towards Snotlout and then started to walk past him. "Based upon its usual cycle, five appearances a month, I'm guessing that the knock upstream will also erupt to tomorrow at midday. That will also probably be to the south, I can't be a hundred percent certain but there's a good chance the two events will coincide."

Everyone seemed to be quite happy with the explanation he gave and he looked at all them.

"I'm proud to have met a bunch of brave fools like you, your true pirates," he said. "Now then let's go inside and eat, denied I want you to call my home your home my friends."

Hiccup looked at Snotlout, who had moved an inch. "Are you to understand there or are you going to come inside and eat?"

Snotlout then fell to his knees and Astrid walked up to him.

"It looks like we're going to the Sky Island, whether we're ready or not," she said. "Let's just hope that our luck continues to hold."

"How can you be all right with this?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid looked at him. "Hey, I have my own doubts, but we're not going to survive in this world if we don't take risks. Now just go inside and apologise."

Snotlout rose to his feet and looked at Cricket. "I'm sorry old-timer."

* * *

Later that night the began to eat, laugh and talk and they had a merry old time.

"Eat up everyone, there's plenty more stuff on the way!" Ragnar yelled.

While the party was going on Heather was still reading Noland old logbook and she was reaching the final entry.

"The skulls right eye," said Cricket as he hovered over her. "That is where I saw the gold."

"Gold?" Astrid blinked.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Those words smeared with tears are the last ones that Noland wrote in his logbook," Cricket explained. "'The skulls right eye, that's where I saw the gold.' That very same day Noland was executed, I still don't know what he meant by that. Does it refer to the name of the city? Or some landmark that used to exist on the island? Or is it a poetic illusion to his impending death? The blank pages that follow give us no clue. And that is the reason we continue to dive to the bottom of the sea, we dream."

"Hurray for us!" Maarva cheered.

Everyone laughed and continued to celebrate.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, however, Bellamy's ship was making its way towards them.

"It's getting pretty dark, but I can still make out the shoreline, it's clear," said Eddie.

"Drop anchor and prepare to land!" Bellamy ordered. "Golden treasure shouldn't be wasted on starry-eyed dreamers."

* * *

Back at Cricket's house, Cricket was still telling them more about the entries within the logbook.

"'Log entry, from May 21 to 1122. Today I arrived on Jaya, shortly after making landfall we were startled by the peculiar cry of some strange bird from deep within the forest. As well as the tolling that seems to be an enormous spell, the ringing of that golden bell resounded far and wide. As if announcing the presence of some great prosperous city of the past. Its fleeting echo is the only reminder that this land was once home, to a mighty civilisation. In our pride and arrogance, we thought that we had seen and heard everything in our short lives, but the sound of that bell toning left us all speechless. It was as if the clang of that bell struck us all down with wonder.'"

"I just love stories with bells in them," Astrid smiled.

"Sounds if your little bond of Noland after all old man," said Snotlout.

Everyone laughed.

"Look at this," said Cricket as he held out three golden bells of some kind.

"Wow, a golden bell," said Fishlegs looking at it in wonder.

"Doesn't seem too enormous to me," said Snotlout.

"None of these were the ones that Noland was talking about in his logbook, these are bell-shaped golden ingots we found on the ocean floor during a dive," Cricket explained.

"Guess that's proof that the city of gold is real," said Hiccup.

"Not quite," said Salem. "You can find golden relics like that line out in any old ruin in this part of the world."

"Maybe so, but it does suggest there was a civilisation sometime in asked," said Heather she examined them. "Ingots are made to provide golden to stylised units of weight and that would indicate an advanced trading society."

"Right," Cricket nodded. "And you remember that peculiar bird call, he said he heard when they landed?" He then looked at Maarva. "Show it to them."

Maarva then pulled out something and they all watched as it revealed to be a golden statue of a bird of some kind.

"There's more gold!" Snotlout yelled.

"Just look at the size of it," said Toothless.

"That's the last of it," said Cricket.

"It's gorgeous," said Astrid.

"Golden bells and birds, huh?" said Ragnar looking a bit intrigued. "Do you think they could be symbols of an ancient giant civilisation?"

"I really couldn't say for certain, but I'm pretty sure that all these pieces were part of the same casting," said Cricket and he brought the statue closer to him. "This creature is called a south bird, you can still find them on this island today."

"And they have a peculiar call?" Hiccup asked.

"Huh, just like the logbook," Cricket nodded.

Maarva nodded. "Sailors have used South birds on ships since ancient times to help them navigate—"

He then immediately came to a stop and look at his brother horrified and Cricket had the exact same look.

"Oh no!" they yelled in unison.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup and the others asked.

"This is really bad," said Cricket. "You guys have to get to the forest on the south side of the island right away."

"What do you mean?" Hiccup frowned.

"Don't waste a minute, you need to catch one of these boards and quickly," he said pointing to the statue.

"How come?" Snotlout asked.

"Yeah, what do we need the bird for?" Ragnar asked.

"Now listen carefully, tomorrow you're going to sail towards the knock upstream, it lies directly south from here. How are you going to get there?"

"We just sell the ship due south obviously," said Tuffnut.

"Doesn't take a brainiac to figure that one out," said Ruffnut.

"Have you forgotten that this is the Grand Line? You're headed towards the open sea, you won't be able to get your bearings!" Cricket yelled.

Fishlegs immediately realised what he was getting at. "Wait, he's right! Without a landmass to lock on to the log pose will be useless and they'll be no way for us to navigate."

"But there must be some way we can learn sail south?" said Astrid.

"There is if you can lay your hands on one of these birds," said Cricket gesturing to the statue. "Certain animals are known to have a very accurate internal sense of direction as if they're born with a natural compass. The South birds are the perfect example of this kind of creature, in the vast of a barren plain or trackless ocean its body will always point in the same direction. You see if you don't get going to that forest and catch one of those birds right now you'll have to kiss your only chance to go to sky Island goodbye."

"And you're telling us this now?" Hiccup panicked.

"Quit your whining there's no time for that now, go! Move it or lose it!"

"You expect us to go stumbling into the forest in the middle of the night?" Snotlout yelled as Cricket pushed them outside.

Cricket then tossed them several nets. "Don't forget these. The three of us are going to get started on the repairs to your broken-down ship. You know now that I think about it, we probably shouldn't have had that party."

"Sure now you tell us!" Snotlout grumbled as they made their way into the forest.

"Listen the clock is ticking! You have until morning to catch a south bird or you can forget about the whole thing!"

* * *

To that end they quickly made their way to the southern part of the forest, the trying to locate a south bird was easier said than done.

"It's pitch black," said Fishlegs.

"My stomach is still so stuffed from that dinner," Chopper moaned. "I couldn't catch a bird even if I saw one."

"Wish we had some idea where are," said Hiccup.

"Why couldn't he told us in the daylight?" Ruffnut asked.

"Because we need to catch one now, I mean he was very plain," said Tuffnut.

"The only thing we know about them is that this thing has a peculiar call," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, and it looked exactly like that gold statue he showed us," Astrid added.

"At least it won't be hard to spot," said Toothless.

"Problem is we can't exactly id it from the call, it's just not enough information," said Ragnar.

"Cricket didn't seem to think we would have any trouble finding one," Astrid pointed out.

Then suddenly they heard a strange sound coming from the forest, it was very deep as if they were hearing it from inside a cave.

"I'll give you three guesses what that is," said Hiccup.

"That was easy," said Astrid.

"We've only got four nets, so we should divide into four teams," Ragnar suggested.

"Let's get going, Chopper," said Hiccup as the two of them took off.

"Good luck," said Astrid as she took Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Let's get going you to," said Toothless looking the twins.

Ragnar looked at Heather. "Guess that leaves the two of us."

* * *

Astrid looked back at her team and noticed that the two of them were slightly nervous.

"I can't believe that I'm the bravest one among us and I'm a girl," he said shaking her head.

"Hey, no one calls the Snot a coward!" Snotlout yelled indignantly.

"The sooner we catch that bird the better," said Fishlegs.

"Let's settle down and see if we can't hear that bird's call again," said Ragnar.

They listened carefully and then they heard that strange sound.

"There it is!" Fishlegs smiled.

Unfortunately, it turned out that it was Snotlout making a sound in order to attract the bird.

"Come on out," he said as he tried to mimic the call.

"Moron!" Astrid yelled placing her net over his head.

"Why are you catching me?" Snotlout asked as he turned around in the blinked at Fishlegs. "Nice accessory, Fishface. Where did you get it?"

"What thing?" Fishlegs asked and looked down and that when he saw a huge spider on his chest. "Spider!"

He then immediately screamed and ran off.

"It's only a spider," said Astrid as she bent down to pick it up.

Snotlout had joined Fishlegs behind a bush. "Be could be poisonous!" Then suddenly more spiders fell from the canopy. "There's more of them!"

"This is just too nasty!" Fishlegs yelled.

Astrid looked at them. "Relax, they won't bite you unless you aggravate them. On our plantation, I and my sister had a deal with the spiders all the time."

"Completely hairy bugs freak me out!" Snotlout quivered.

"Same here, I can't stand bugs!" Fishlegs nodded.

"Really?" Astrid frowned. "You don't seem to have any problem with the centipedes and moths behind you."

Fishlegs and Snotlout then immediately tensed and slowly turned around and indeed saw that they were centipedes and moths behind them.

"I hate those things too!" Fishlegs screamed.

Then he and Snotlout then immediately took off forcing Astrid to chase after them.

"Wait for me!" she yelled.

* * *

Ragnar and Heather heard the screams from the others.

"That sounded like someone screaming?" said Heather.

"I wondered how long it would take when we would hear someone scream," said Ragnar. "This place must be filled with all kinds of bugs and judging from the size of these trees I bet they're pretty big."

"You don't seem overly concerned," said Heather.

Ragnar shrugged. "I wouldn't be much of a cook if I am scared of every single creepy crawly. Believe it or not, bugs have a great source of protein."

Then suddenly they heard the sound of the south bird.

"There it is again," said Heather immediately dashed off towards the sound.

Ragnar then immediately followed.

* * *

Toothless and the twins were still wondering around and they had just heard the commotion that was Fishlegs and Snotlout.

Tuffnut frowned. "Sounds like two little girls screaming."

"That would be Fishlegs and Snotlout," said Ruffnut.

"How can you tell?"

"Who else had a high-pitched scream."

"Uh, Astrid and Heather?"

"Astrid is hard as nails and Heather cool under pressure," Ruffnut reminded him. "There's no way they'll scream their heads off."

Then suddenly a huge centipede lunged at them, but Toothless spun around and sliced it's head off with his sword.

"Pay attention guys," he said as he sheathed his sword. "There's no telling what will jump at us."

"You got it!" they said.

They then heard the south bird and Toothless took off.

"There it is again," he said and looked back at the twins. "And be careful not to sink in the quicksand."

"Wait, for us!" they yelled as they ran after him.

However, they didn't watch where they were going and stepped into some quicksand.

* * *

Hiccup and Chopper were still looking around, but so far they didn't find one feather of the south bird, though they did find different types of beetles.

"Boy, there are sure a lot of different kinds of beetles in this forest," said Hiccup as he explained one. "This one is as Atlas."

"Atlas?" Chopper frowned.

"Yeah, this one and the Hercules beetle are some of the most prized insects in the world for collectors," said Hiccup.

"You mean there are people who collect insects?" Chopper blinked.

"Yeah, and these guys are some of the hardest to catch."

"You sure know a lot about beetles."

Hiccup shrugged. "It's a hobby."

"There's another one over here," said Chopper looking at a beetle climbing a tree.

Hiccup looked at the beetle. "That's a stag beetle."

Then they heard the south bird and it sounded close.

"Okay that's enough about beetles," said Hiccup as he got his net at the ready. "That south bird sounded pretty close."

The south bird was closer than their thoughts as it was sitting on a branch above them. It was sitting next to a beehive and nudged it slightly causing it to fall in front of Hiccup and Chopper.

"That's a beehive!" Hiccup yelled.

The bees than poured out of the hive and began chasing Hiccup and Chopper down. Hiccup quickly transformed into his dragon form and covered himself and Chopper with his wings to shield them from the stings.

Chopper looked up at the branch above them and noticed the south bird. "Hiccup, look up there!"

"The bird!" Hiccup stared.

"He's the one that dropped the beehive."

The south bird then squawked.

"What did he say?" Hiccup asked.

"He said that I will kill anyone that disturbs this forest!" Chopper cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bellamy and his crew had reached Cricket's house and were now face to face with the man himself along with Maarva and Salem.

"Now now, little boy, you don't want to go and make us angry, do you?" said Salem.

"It's not nice to show up in the middle of the night and demand gold from someone," said Maarva and then he cracked his knuckles. "Now get lost. We have a lot of work to do and not a lot of time to do it."

Bellamy then laughed. "You must be the bodyguards and the old man must be the ex-pirate Cricket. I heard the sad story of the Noahson family back at the tavern. It moved me to tears, but stealing another man's treasuer moves me even more. I'm a pirate." He then removed his jacket. "Cricket maybe you would like to know what people call me before I take your whole life's work… the Hyena!"

He then laughed.


	12. Dreams Don't Come True

Within the forest, trying to catch the south bird was proving to be a challenge. Hiccup and Chopper were now being chased by a giant swarm of mantises.

"Chopper watch out!" Hiccup yelled as a mantis swung its claw at them.

They dodged just in time and the tree next to them was slashed clean through. They could hear the south bird squawking above them, and Hiccup didn't need to understand it to know that it was mocking them.

"These things are far from normal," said Hiccup as a mantis swung its claw at them again slashing Hiccup's net to pieces.

"It's his fault," said Chopper gesturing to the south bird. "He's controlling the bugs."

"He's able to control bugs?" Hiccup stared.

* * *

Astrid team had managed to find three of them and they were squawking.

"Can you guys hear something?" Astrid asked.

They stayed quiet and could hear something coming towards them.

"It doesn't sound like a bird to me," said Snotlout.

"Up there!" Fishlegs pointed.

They turned and saw something rolling towards them.

"What are they, boulders?" Snotlout asked.

"No, you're wrong, they're ladybugs!" said Astrid.

Sure, enough they were giant ladybugs, though they were blue with orange spots. Fishlegs quickly hide behind Astrid and Snotlout as they tried to swat them away. They then heard a south bird and if they didn't know any better it sounded as if it was laughing at them.

* * *

Toothless and the twins had problems as well, they were facing against a swarm of giant crickets.

"There's no end to them," said Toothless as he blocked one of the cricket's attacks.

"Yeah, they just keep popping up," said Ruffnut as she sliced one.

"Why are they attacking us?" Tuffnut asked.

* * *

Ragnar was trying to protect Heather from a swarm of giant mosquitoes, he was shooting them down with his pistols.

"Any idea what's going on?" Ragnar asked looking back at Heather.

"None, but it would seem that all the bug life is agitated for some reason," she said.

Then they heard a south bird nearby, though with it's strange call there was no way to be certain.

"I wish those birds are easier to find than to hear," said Heather.

Everyone was being attacked by swarms of different types of insects, slugs, hornets, fireflies and cockroaches. All of them following the orders from the south birds.

* * *

At the same time, Cricket and the monkey brothers were facing Bellamy's crew.

"If you're looking for a fight, you come to the right place," said Salem.

"You're going to regret mocking the Salvagers Alliance," said Maarva.

Zar then landed the charge and Bellamy just smiled and watched.

"Hand over the gold, old man!" Zar yelled as he swung his fists at Cricket. "Do it quickly and we may even live."

Cricket, however, blocked each and every one of his blows. "You forgot to say please!"

He then performed a sidekick and knocked Zar backwards onto the ground. Zar pulled himself up, glared at him and pulled out his knife.

Both Maarva and Salem were proving to be too much to handle for Bellamy's goons as they were being knocked down by their fists.

Zar was no spinning his knife around as he faced Cricket, who just took up a fighting stance. He then launched himself at him, but Cricket knocked his knife out of his hand with a kick.

"You know it's dangerous for a kid like you to play around with such a big knife," said Cricket.

Bellamy just stood there licking his lips. "Looks like the boys might actually need a hand. Guess I had better show them how it's done." Then suddenly his legs turned into springs. "_Spring Sniper!_"

He then launched himself and an incredible spend and slammed into Marva's back just as he lifted one of his men. Then as he fell, he jumped into his face and fired himself at Salem with a powerful punch.

Cricket turned around in time to see both fall and Bellamy shooting straight at him. He quickly shifted his body slightly and Bellamy shot right past him, but he then landed on the _Going Tiger_ and used the momentum to lunch himself again, causing the hull of the ship to split, and then punched him across the face.

"Way to go Bellamy!" one of the girls cheered.

Zar laughed. "So, what do you think of our Captain's Spring-Spring Fruit powers, old man?" Cricket just groaned. "Ah, he's speechless."

"Clean up this trash now and be quick about it," Bellamy ordered.

The rest of his crew finished off a weakened Maarva and Salem.

"Well so much for the Salvagers Alliance, just an old man and two smelly apes," Zar laughed. "What a joke."

Bellamy laughed.

"Hey, Bellamy we hit the jackpot," said Eddie as he exited the house with the gold.

Bellamy looked at the golden statue of the bird. "Ow, I'll say. Look at this, that's a fine piece of gold."

"And so are these," said Lily looking at the ingots.

"And now it all belongs to us," said Zar.

"No way," said Cricket as he lifted himself up. "You punks have no right to take that gold."

Zar looked back at him. "No, right! I'll show you how gives us the right!"

He then charged at him with his knife firmly in hand, but at the last second Maarva placed himself between them.

"_Big Chop!_" Zar yelled as he spun around and struck Maarva putting a deep cut in his back.

"You damn fool!" Cricket stared horrified as Maarva fell to the ground.

Zar laughed. "We're way stronger than you and your pals are, old man. I say that along with gives us the right to take what we want when we want, don't you? Come on, let's dance."

"If you don't mind, I'm cutting in," said Salem as he rose to his feet. "_Havoc Sonar!_"

He then pulled out his microphone and began screaming into it unleashing a powerful sonic blast. It was so powerful that Bellamy and his crew had to cover their ears.

"Lousy…" Zar glared as he gripped his knife.

"Zar! No!" Bellamy yelled as his legs turned to springs. "I'm going to finish him off my way."

"It's him again," said Cricket. "The one with those String-String Fruit powers." He then looked at Salem, knowing what was going to happen next. "Salem, run! Get out of there now!"

"_String Sniper!_" Bellamy yelled as he launched himself.

He shot towards Salem and punched him hard in the chest and Cricket could hear a snapping noise.

"No, Salem!" Cricket cried.

Salem then was sent flying through Cricket's house and into the sea.

Cricket just stood there in a daze looking at his two friends.

"We're done here, let's go," said Bellamy. They then made their way back to their ship and Bellamy looked back at him. "As for you old man, grew up. The city of gold is just a fairy-tale that Liaring Noland dreamed all up. If you want to be a pirate in this New Era you've got to wise up. Your dreams will never come true ever!"

Then he and his crew laughed.

"You know something, Junior," said Cricket and Bellamy came to a stop. Cricket then lit his cigarette and inhaled the smoke. "A worthless little punk like you, who is too afraid to believe in dreams, doesn't have the right to call himself a pirate."

Bellamy then looked back at him. "What was that?"

* * *

After about an hour of running around from giant bugs, Hiccup and his crew finally met up.

"It's like trying to find a needle in a haystack," said Ragnar. "We didn't even see one."

"Well we did," said Hiccup. "But we couldn't get close enough to grab it thanks to all those bugs."

"Hiccup was too busy protecting me to catch it," Chopper panted.

"So, ten people couldn't even capture one bird?" Snotlout grumbled. "That pathetic, you really need to get it together guys."

Astrid narrowed her eyes. "You're not one to talk."

"We've been doing this for hours, I don't think I can run anymore," said Fishlegs.

Then they heard the south bird above them and when they looked up it looked like it was laughing at them.

"He just said, 'You morons think you a catch us? Ha, good one,'" Chopper translated.

"'Morons?' What neve!" Snotlout yelled and raised his fist. "Hey, birdbrain I'll show you a good one right between your eyes!"

The south bird laughed, but then a pair of Heather's arms warped around its waist and another one sprouted from the tree and tossed down on to the ground.

"I can grab it if I can see it," Heather smiled.

* * *

They soon returned to Cricket's house and found the place in ruins and Cricket and the monkey brothers badly beaten up.

"What happened here?" Hiccup stared.

"Maarva!" Snotlout stared.

"Salem!" Ragnar gasped.

"We were only gone a few hours, how could this of happened?" said Astrid shocked.

"I've got a better question," said Ragnar as he pulled Salem out of the sea. "Who did this?"

Chopper then rushed over to him.

"Give me a hand," said Ragnar.

"Right," said Chopper. "Transforming into his human form."

Snotlout then saw the damaged _Tiger_. "Ahhh! The _Going Tiger_, what happened to her? Who did this? When I find out they're going to be sorry that they laid a finger on her! The savages!"

"Sorry, kid," Cricket groaned.

Hiccup bent down towards him. "You're alive… don't try to move just take it easy."

"I'm really sorry about this, we did everything we could to stop them, but it wasn't enough," Cricket groaned. "It was pretty pathetic." He then began to sit up. "Got to get moving though, the ship isn't going to patch itself."

"Hold on," said Hiccup trying to stop him. "Tell us what happened first. Who did this to you?"

"Calm down, it's okay don't worry about," Cricket assured him. "It doesn't matter anymore. Did you have any luck finding a—" He stopped when he noticed that Toothless was holding the south bird. "Look at that… you got yourself a south bird nice job."

He then coughed violently. "They're hard to catch."

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled from the house. "Cricket's gold, it's all gone!"

"That stuff, it's junk," said Cricket dismissively. "Just forget it, it doesn't matter. Your dream is more important, we have to get you to the—"

Snotlout slammed his foot down. "'Forget it?' How could you say that, think about what it took to get that gold? Ten years of diving to the bottom of the ocean, subjecting your body to the pressures of the deep! Come on, you can't just—"

"Shut up," Cricket snapped. "I'm serious. That gold and what happens to it is our problem. Got it?" he then looked at the _Going Tiger_. "Your ship is in no condition to make it to the knock-up stream; we can get all the Salvagers Alliance crew here and they'll have it fixed and reinforced be morning. You'll still be able to set sail tomorrow. Listen everything will be alright; we will send you to the sky, I promise that."

"Oldtimer," said Snotlout quietly.

Astrid then looked at Hiccup. "Hey, Hiccup."

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid pointing to a carving on the wooden walls of Cricket's house. He then noticed that the carving looked exactly like Trader Johann's mark and only one person on the islanded used it.

Toothless noticed it too. "That's Bellamy's mark."

Hiccup then rose to his feet.

Astrid looked at him. "How do you want to happen this?"

"I'll do it alone."

Fishlegs looked at him. "Hiccup, we don't have to for this. We have to set sail in three hours."

"I can easily fly back and forth," said Hiccup.

Cricket looked at him." Hey, where are you going?" He then realised what Hiccup was planning. "Don't be an idiot, you can't possibly take on this Bellamy guy all by yourself."

Toothless then happened him, Light Fury. "If you want to stop him, use this."

Cricket looked back at Hiccup. "Kid, don't do it."

"I'll be back by morning, guys," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mock Town, a local drunk was relieving himself over at the harbour.

"Well, lookie there," he said looking at the moon's reflection. "Wow, looks like the old moon is right there under the water. Guess my eyesight is really getting bad. I had better get my eyes checked or I'll end up falling off this dock."

He then zipped his fly and walked off, though not in a straight line. "Imagine that, a pirate with bad eyesight. Me… I think I would rather lose one eye than have two bad ones. A least I'd get an eyepatch, a fancy one too."

Then a messenger gal dropped something on the dock in front of him.

"Hey, what do you know a newspaper," he said as he made his way towards it. "Must be a really early addition."

He then bent down and picked it up only to discover that it was some new wanted posters.

"Huh, this ain't no paper, it's a stack of wanted posters," he said as he looked through the posters. "Oh boy, what is this town coming to when low life scum outnumber the fine upstanding citizens like myself."

He looked through them and then noticed the faces of Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless. "Huh, it's those spineless guys from this afternoon. That looney kid talking about the island in the sky was a riot. What was he worth 30 million?" He then looked at Hiccup's new bounty and shock his head. "I guess my eyesight is really getting bad. So, one… ten… one hundred… one thousand… ten thousand… one hundred thousand… I think I'm going to need some reading glasses. One hundred thousand… on-one million… 100… million."

His eyes widened in horror.

* * *

At the same time, Hiccup was flying over the island towards Mock Town in his dragon form.

"_Give me three hours_," Hiccup ordered before he left. "_If I take any longer, we're going to lose our chance to get to Sky Island. If that's the case leave without me."_

Hiccup kept on flying remembering everything that Cricket went through to get the gold and he wasn't going to let Bellamy get away with it.

"Bellamy!" he roared.

* * *

Bellamy at the moment was celebrating with his crew in the tavern.

"Those apes really cracked me up," Zar laughed. "It was hilarious when they were bloody, tears and snot running down their faces and started crying. If they really meant so much they should have done a better job of protecting him, right?"

"Yeah, those guys were so lame," Lily agreed.

"Hey, what did you expect?" said Eddie. "The same thing would have happened to anyone else as stupid as them. Taking on a big-time pirate worth 55 million Gil like Bellamy. That's just insane."

Then the drunk rushed into the tavern with a fearful expression on his face.

"Bad news!" he screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Those guys, the ones that were here this afternoon," he said and then he saw Bellamy sitting at the bar. "Bellamy! What on earth are you still doing here? You've got to get out of here this second. I'm serious you're in terrible danger!"

Bellamy looked at him. "What are you talking about? How am I in danger?"

He then showed them Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless new wanted posters and saw their bounties. All of them fell silent and some of them even dropped their glasses in shock.

"55…"

"60…

"100…"

"Those three together are worth 215 million!" the drunk yelled at Bellamy. "Two of their bounties are higher than yours, Bellamy. You know what that means… your dead meat! And so are we!"

The pirates then bust into a panic.

"We were laughing at them! I think we messed with the wrong people! They'll kill us!"

"You think they remember what we look like? We should get out of here now!"

"I've never heard of someone having a bounty worth 100 million before."

Bellamy then busted out laughing. "Hey, hey, hey! All it takes to scare you, big tough guys, are some little scraps of paper. What do you all have empty sockets for eyes? You saw their scrawny little leader; this is nothing but shame.

"I'll explain it to you morons, you see there are pirates like these losers that fake their own wanted posters just to make a name for themselves. The fakers win fights without throwing a single punch, their enemies take one look at their bogus bounties to turn tail and run. Just like your sorry excesses for pirates are doing right now. You saw them their weak, they didn't even fight back but now your all scared… pathetic."

The pirates calmed down after that speech.

"Thanks, Bellamy, hey they almost pulled one over us, huh?"

"Yeah, he's right. Besides someone with a bounty of 100 million would have to pull off some pretty big capers. He looked pretty young if you ask me and his father is Stoick the Vast, so his family name would scar quite a few people. If that kid was famous how come, we never saw his picture in any papers before."

"Good point. I've never heard of a scrawny pirate kid before, have you?"

"I've got to admit I was pretty scared there for a moment."

"All right, back to the party!"

With that, they returned to celebrate and began drinking their glasses.

"Bellamy! Where are you?" Hiccup roared.

Upon hearing, Hiccup's voice everyone spat out their drinks and began panicking again.

Bellamy merely smiled. "Excuse me, gentleman."

Bellamy made his way outside, but there was no sign of Hiccup.

"Hey!" Hiccup yelled and Bellamy looked up and saw that he was standing on top of a tower.

"Well, speak of the devil, we were just talking about you," said Bellamy. "You've got something you want to say to me, kid?"

"I do, give back Cricket's goal every single bit of it right now," Hiccup demanded.


	13. 100 Million Man

Bellamy looked up at Hiccup, who had just demanded the return of Cricket's gold.

"What gold?" he smirked. "You mean the junk that we got from an old man, Cricket?"

He then bent down and his legs turned into springs, he then launched himself into the air and landed in front of Hiccup and the tower he was standing on.

"Maybe it's news to you, but that's what pirates do," said Bellamy. "Ever heard of looting? But what am I saying? You're just a pathetic dreamer, who can't open his eyes long enough to get a good look at the real world."

"You misunderstand, I'm not asking for the gold I'm demanding it," Hiccup glared. "I just wanted to save the time and effort it would be to beat you."

Bellamy burst out laughing. "That's cute, but you can't be serious can you even fight? I need you even know how to throw a punch? I saw your fighting skills early and you're very good at just standing there."

A huge crowd of people have now gathered outside as they watched the stand-off between Hiccup and Bellamy.

The drum from early was still holding the wanted posters and was looking up at Hiccup fearfully. "I was right… that's him."

Zar narrowed his eyes. "You still hanging onto that thing? Didn't you hear it worthless? Get rid of it!"

The drunk was not so sure, the poster did not seem to be a fake and the Marines were not ones to exaggerate a bounty.

"But if this is the real thing then Bellamy is in trouble," he said. "He's good, but you have to admit he can't beat someone with a 100 million Gil bounty."

"You've got to be joking, look at him," Zar snorted. "He's just a little runt, he's probably not even worth the trouble it would take to fight him. Just seen him makes me doubt that 30 million Gil bounty."

"Standing there isn't going to get the gold back," said Bellamy. "What? Are you freezing up like this afternoon? Admit it you're too scared to fight me!"

"Hardly," said Hiccup the emotionless expression. "Last time I didn't see the point of waiting my time fighting you and your thugs."

Bellamy laughed. "We'll see about that soon Conqueror! I'm sick of listening to you so I'll shut you up for good this time!"

His legs and immediately turn to springs the launched himself into the air, his take off immediately destroyed the top of the tower.

"It's collapsing!" a pirate yelled.

"Don't worry this won't take long," said Bellamy as he landed on the side of a building and use the momentum to take off. "_Spring Sniper!_"

Bellamy collided into the wreckage, but at the last minute, Hiccup jumped into the air and then landed on an opposite building.

Bellamy land on the ground and narrowed his eyes. "He got lucky."

He then launched himself at Hiccup, but he managed to sidestep out of the way though he almost lost his footing.

"Does that you'd really think he has a chance here," Zar laughed.

"If nothing else this will be entertaining," said Eddie. "Bellamy always puts on a good show."

"The little brat taught likely earned that bounty, but now he's just running away," Zar laughed.

The drunk wasn't so certain, he had the feeling that Hiccup was holding back waiting for the right time to strike.

"Come on," said Bellamy as he landed on a tower. "Is that really the best you can do?"

Hiccup smirked. "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing?"

Bellamy growled at him. "You'll never get the gold back at this rate shrimp!"

He then quickly launched himself at Hiccup, who leaned back avoiding his attack.

"You're nothing but a little boy who still believes in dreams," Bellamy glared as he landed on the ground. "You disgrace the rest of us by calling yourself a pirate! It's time to stop this foolish dreaming and grow up! Now that end this!"

He then launched himself directly at Hiccup and he was moving too fast for him to avoid this time. Bellamy punched him sending him flying back down towards the ground.

"He's heading right for us!"

"Run!"

Bellamy perched himself on the tower and laughed. "You see there was no point in trying, I've eaten a Devil Fruit so you don't stand a chance against me!"

"Wait for you to pound him into the ground, Bellamy!" Zar cheered.

"Ah, the kids hurt maybe he needs his mummy."

Bellamy's crew then burst out laughing.

"Looks like your dreams are at an end," said Bellamy.

However, to everyone's surprise, Hiccup got back up the netting appeared to be a single scratch on him.

"He's alive?"

Hiccup looked up at Bellamy. "You say that I'm a coward, but I think you're the one that scared here. Too scared to dream, too scared to fail and I can't help but feel sorry for you."

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" said Bellamy curiously. "Fine have it your way! We're just getting to the good part! _Spring Hopper!_"

His legs then turned to springs again and he began bouncing around at incredible speed, so fast that no one could see him with the naked eye.

"Bellamy disappeared!"

"This is the same kind of move he pulled on Bark."

"So you want the gold back, huh?" said Bellamy. "Because old man Cricket is your friend? Wake up, he's nothing more than a decrepit fool that spends all his time chasing down a 400-year-old lie, but that's probably what you like about him, right? You like to call yourselves pirates, but you know nothing! There's no city of gold… no island at the sky… just oceans and the men who sail them!"

"Just finish it so that we can drink, Bellamy!" Zar yelled. "Watching you beating him senseless, has made me thirsty."

Then he and the rest the crew then burst out laughing.

"So long Dragon Conqueror!" Bellamy yelled as he charged directly at Hiccup with incredible speed.

He then slammed his fist into Hiccup creating a powerful shockwave and everyone is assumed that was it for him. However when the dust settled all their eyes long widened, because Hiccup was now in his dragon hybrid form making him taller than Bellamy and his scales were hard enough to protect him from the blow.

"He's got a Devil Fruit too!"

"And he's no runt anymore!"

Hiccup looked down at Bellamy, who wasn't laughing anymore and in fact, he had a twinge of fear. That was his most powerful attack, the same one he used to take down so many big-time pirates, and it had absolutely no effect on Hiccup.

Hiccup then roared in his face and then started to lift his fist. "You asked if I could throw a punch and I hope you enjoy the answer!"

He then slammed his fist down across Bellamy's face so powerful that it left an imprint. Bellamy was now unconscious, blood pouring out of his nose and his face buried in the ground.

Everyone just stood there in utter silence, never in their wildest dreams could they believe that Bellamy would be defeated with a single punch no less.

Zar just stood there shaking in denial. "Quit messing around, Bellamy and get up, the jokes over. We knew that runt couldn't beat you. Come on, get up."

Bellamy just laid there completely motionless.

"This really isn't funny anymore, now snap out of it!" Zar yelled furiously. "You've got a getup and show that kid who you are? You're a real pirate, not like him! Your bounty is at the 55 million, you can't lose to some rookie!"

Then completely dawned on him that Hiccup's bounty was not fake at all and if by fate Hiccup's wanted poster flew out of the drunk hand and into his face. He removed it and looked down at it from remembering Astrid's words before she left.

"You see now," said the drunk. "I told you it was true!"

Hiccup then turned to face them. "Now if you don't mind, would you point me to the direction of Cricket gold?"

Everyone then immediately panicked and ran off, not wanting to get in his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew were busy repairing the _Going Tiger_ and reinforcing it. Helping them with the crew was of the salvagers ship's and their captains work even harder than they were.

"Wow, those guys must be pretty tough," said Snotlout as he helped them. "They were just beaten unconscious and now they're here fixing the ship. Even though the world fastest healers or Chopper is the world's best doctor."

Fishlegs was still rather concerned that Hiccup went off on his own and looked at Astrid.

"You sure was a good idea letting him go off on his own?" he asked.

Astrid looked at him. "Hiccup is our captain he can look after himself. Besides, he's dealt worse than Bellamy."

"I'm a little bit more concerned whether you get back here in time," said Fishlegs fidgeting with his fingers. "I mean, the reason he didn't want a fight with Bellamy the first time was that it was a big waste of time."

"This time is completely different," said Ragnar as he approached them. "Hiccup is falling under the same credo as his father, his father would never allow a friend to suffer not if he can help it. One thing he wants most in life is to make his father proud of him."

"I guess," said Fishlegs.

"Hiccup will be back," Astrid assured him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Mock Town, Hiccup had managed to locate Cricket's gold from the Tavern.

"I was half expecting it to be under lock and key, finding it was rather easy," said Hiccup.

Bellamy's crew were completely distraught, their captain had just been taken down by a single punch by a scrawny kid. Granted he did had Devil Fruit powers and in his hybrid for me wasn't exactly a runt, but still.

Zar still couldn't accept it. "It's not possible. How could we lose?" He then stood up and glared at Hiccup. "Hey, you come back here! You hear me! You stupid runt, I'm talking to you! I'll get him, we won't be beaten by some pretend pirate!"

Eddie quickly grabbed him. "No!"

"I'll show you a real punch!" Zar yelled. "Where are you going?"

Hiccup then came to a stop, which sent shivers down their spines.

He then slowly turned towards them. "Where am I going?"

Immediately they cringed with fear.

Hiccup then pointed towards the sky. "Up there."

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere on the open sea was Hawkeye, he was looking at the wanted posters for Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless. He knew next to nothing about Astrid, but the other two he knew very well after counting them on the East Blue.

'_Three minor-league pirates beat one of the Warlords,' _he said to himself. '_I bet this is causing a stir somewhere, I knew I would hear those names again… Hiccup D Haddock and Toothless._'

He remembered how Toothless challenged him, swearing that he would defeat him one day. Hawkeye had heard the same claims over and over again, but he said with so much spirit that intrigued him.

"And I didn't expect them to come so far this so quickly, we may meet again sooner than I thought," he said.

* * *

On top of the Red Line, the defeat of Viggo had sent shockwaves across the holy city of Meridian. However, it wasn't only that will concerning the Five Elders that ruled the world government, it was also the fact that two powerful pirates had made contact with one another.

The Five Elders were five old men that had been selected to oversee the World Government, which meant that they had the most powerful influence able to control nobility and the Marines alike with utter surety.

"Alvin the treacherous and Stoick the Vast?" said the elder with a scar.

The Marines were informed them nodded. "Yes, Alvin made contact."

"That is disturbing, I assume he didn't go himself?"

"No, he sent one of his crew. Elder, I'm concerned, these two working together could mean real trouble for the rest of us."

"Yes, but let's wait for now. They haven't done anything yet and Stoick isn't one to act unless he's provoked. We'll keep an eye on them, but I'm afraid we have more pressing worries to tend to."

An elder holding a sword nodded. "We need to focus on the Seven Warlords, with Viggo gone we are in need of a placement. Pirates they may be, the Warlords keep things balanced with one of their number gone we may encounter serious problems. What plans have we made so far?"

"Sir, we've called all of the Warlords to Meridian for a meeting, but there's no way of knowing how many of them will actually show up. They are pirates, after all, they do as they please," said the Marine.

The scarred elder then picked up Hiccup's wanted poster. "Damn it Viggo. It's because of you that we're in this mess, we can't let the pirates that defeated him go unpunished. We have to retaliate swiftly, I want all of our energy concentrated on finding this Hiccup D Haddock, it would figure that another Haddock is causing us headaches."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the naval base within the city, senior officers had gathered to discuss the Warlords situation.

Only two out of the six remaining Warlords actually bothered to show one of them was Trader Johann, he had the resemblance of a businessman with his freshly pressed suit and long beard, the only thing that ruined his complexion was the bandanna over his head. Walking next to him was another one of the Warlords, who went by the name of Kuma who was a giant of a man with black hair and he was holding a Bible in his hand.

All these officers were sitting around the table when suddenly two of them got out of their seat and began fighting against one another.

"Wait, stop it! What are you doing?" said one of the officers as he tried to prevent the other from strangling him.

"It's not me, I don't know what's going on!"

"This isn't the time for your stupid pranks!"

"It's no prank, it's like something moving my hand and I can't stop them!"

"That's ridiculous, I can't breathe!"

Another officer then immediately rushed towards them. "Stop it, what in the devil are you fools doing!"

"This is your doing," said the officer who has been forced to strangle as he looked at Johann. "Do you find this entertaining Johann?"

Johann was merely sitting on the balcony smiling as he moved his fingers. "Yes, actually. But if you don't mind I would like to get this little meeting started sometime in the near future."

With that the Marine officer found himself being pushed back. "Unless you haven't had enough."

He then started to move his fingers again and the Marine officer reached for his sword and immediately drew it. The others are he was forced to find and drew him frantically.

"You idiot, what do you think you're doing now?"

"This bullishness has gone a long enough Johann!"

"Enough!" a voice boomed. "There's no time for this, now sit down! There are pressing matters we need to discuss!"

The man that entered was Fleet Admiral Sander, he was about 50 years old and had a large black beard with some grey hairs and it. He was the highest-ranking officer within the Marines, making him one of the highest authorities within the World Government.

"I apologise for the late welcome, thank you for coming scum of the sea," he said.

"Thank you, so thoughtful of you use my former title like that," said Johann.

"Let's begin," said Sander as he sat down. "I doubt that any more the Warlords plan to attend. Truth be told two out of six is more than I expected."

"Smart man," said Johann as he sat down. "I didn't plan to assure either, but the business back home is going so well it practically runs itself. So I took a vacation."

"Forgive me for not applauding your business success, I'm afraid for the rest of us that there are few things more distressing than a booming pirate industry."

Johann chuckled. "While I admire a man who is not afraid to speak his mind, I would remember Admiral that there are limits."

"It's so good to hear your dulcet tones again Johann," said a voice and everyone turned as they saw Hawkeye entered the room. "I hope you've been well Admiral Sander."

"Hawkeye?"

"I must say I never understood why the Seven Warlords and the Marines insist on pretending they get along perhaps you can enlighten me," said Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye… this little get-together is getting more and more interesting by the minute," Johann smiled.

Sander looked at him curiously. "What brings you here Hawkeye?"

"Well, I heard about your meeting and decided that I might sit in on it," said Hawkeye simply. "I have an interest in the pilot you'll be discussing and I would like to stay informed. That is all."

"Forgive the intrusion, but if Hawkeye is staying then perhaps you wouldn't mind adding one more to the party," said a voice.

Everyone then immediately turned and saw a man with light brown skin standing near the window. "I will have to tell you that my tensions are little less passive than his our."

"Who are you exactly? And how did you get in here anyway?"

The man ignore the question and looked around. "Quite the prestigious group you've got assembled here, Admiral. I am truly impressed, I was hoping that I might join you. I heard the news about Viggo, it's a terrible shame that he's gone. Fortunately, I have come here offering a solution to your little problem. The Six Warlords just doesn't have the same ring to it, does it?"

"I know him, that man is Chaghatai Khan!"

Sander frowned. "Who's Chaghatai Khan?"

"Ah, so someone here has heard my name before," he said smiling. "I thought that it had been forgotten."

"A long time ago he was a respected piece officer in the West Blue Sea, he disappeared after scandal ruined his reputation."

"Glad to see that you're so well-informed," Chaghatai smiled. "Who I am doesn't matter, all that is in the past. I've come here to talk about another man, one who I believe will make an excellent addition to the Warlords."

* * *

Meanwhile in the other half of the Grand Line, Stoick the Vast was talking to the messenger sent by Alvin.

Stoick was a huge mountain of a man with a long red beard and emerald green eyes. He was currently on his flagship the _Rumblehorn_. It was hard to believe that he was Hiccup's father they shared no physical similarities apart from the eyes whatsoever.

"Alvin, I haven't heard that name a long time," said Stoick. "So after all these years, he sent me a letter?"

"Yeah, and whatever it said must be important or else he would have chosen me to deliver it for you," said the messenger.

Stoick raised an eye. "So you're high up in the food chain are you?"

"Uh… No, not exactly, I mean I am still new to the Outcast Pirates, but it's not like it my first pirate gig I've been around for a while and I'm pretty sure I made a name for myself. Have you guys ever heard of that famous pirate named Rockstar?

"No, I never heard of him before."

Rockstar narrowed his eyes as the members of the crew continue talking as if he didn't exist, then Stoick began ripping Alvin's letter into pieces.

"Hey, what are you—"

"He sends me a letter!" Stoick roared. "He was nothing more than a cabin boy when I was a pirate captain! It's time to take him down a notch."

He then dropped a single piece of the letter within the hands of Rockstar.

"Wait, hold on," he said as he began to pick up the pieces. "Would you think you're doing that was an important letter? This is Alvin you're dealing with, the leader of the Outcast Pirates!"

"You forget that I'm Captain Stoick!" said Stoick narrowing his eyes.

"I hope you know that my boss will hear about all of this!"

"Don't make me laugh… Anyway, I have a pretty good idea why the letter is about, he's worried about Drago Bludvist and my son Ace. Tell Alvin that if he wants to talk, that he should come and see me himself! Now why don't you get lost, I have no time talking to us not nosed rookie."

* * *

Rockstar then immediately contacted Alvin, who had set up camp on a winter island and told him of the entire situation.

Alvin merely laughed. "The old warrior hasn't changed a bit."

"Why are you laughing at this boss?" Rockstar asked.

"I figured that would happen, don't worry about it."

Just give me a little bit more time, I promise I can straighten this guy out."

"I don't know what you plan to do, but forget about it. You did a good job so now just get yourself back to base all right?"

"B-but what about my pride? I have to show this guy who I am!"

"Hey, your life is more important to me than your pride. There's nothing more for you to do out there and we have some things to plan."

His helmsman, Wall, a large husky man looked at him after he ate a good chunk of meat. "So what are we going to do boss?"

"We're going, prepare to set sail men," Alvin ordered.

His first mate Bjorn, who had a huge scar running down the right side of his face, looked at him. "You're going?"

"Sure am."

"Even you can't think the government won't react if you pull a stunt like that."

Alvin smiled as he rose to his feet. "No Bjorn I fully expect them to, I just simply don't care. Besides they have other things to worry about with the loss of one of their Warlords and there's very little they can do out here."

Everyone then immediately cheered.

"You heard him, men! Let's get going!" Wall yelled.

"All right, boys let's go and get some grub ready to take with us," said Alvin.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Meridian, Sander was still rather dubious about Chaghatai's proposition especially since the man he put forward had no bounty.

"Drago?" he frowned.

"That's right, he's the captain of the pirate crew that I belong," said Chaghatai.

"Tell me, I've never heard of him so what uses is he to me? With no reputation, he would pose no threat."

"I thought you might feel that way and I assure you we only need a little bit more time, we are drawing up a plan at the moment that should take care of everything."

Johann looked a little intrigued. "He's caught my interest why don't we give them a try Admiral?"

"The crew that I belong to is known as the Warlord Pirates, not to be confused with your own band of Warlords. I would suggest that you remember that name."

* * *

At Mock Town, everyone was still getting over by Hiccup's demonstration of power.

"Hey, did you hear someone beat up Bellamy earlier."

"What? Who could do that?"

The man that Hiccup and the others met at the Tavern then picked up his wanted poster. "This could look too bright-eyed to be even worse 30 million, but 100 million? Though given his heritage I shouldn't be surprised."

"So what is our next move Captain?"

Zar then shoved him with his shoulder. "The kids just got lucky, he's not really worth that much. Why don't you for that away before I do it for you?"

"That's enough out of you!" said the man and then slammed his head into the ground knocking him out cold instantly.

"Well, that I to shut up," he said. "I was looking for a bounty that worth my time and as an added bonus is Stoick's son. The crew is going to be rich soon boys, very stinking rich."

"That's what I wanted to hear, it's about time we had full pockets again!" said the large man that had beaten so many people to a pulp. "Hey, Captain was Queen meeting up with Chaghatai in Mock Town? I haven't seen him around anywhere."

His name was Ragnar the Rock, he was the crew's helmsman and was insanely strong.

"I guess we just have to leave without him, we can't let a bounty like that getaway am I right Grimmel?"

The man was, in fact, Drago Bludvist, the captain of the Warlord Pirates. He had been the man that Ace had been hunting down, the man responsible for killing a member of his crew.

Grimmel was the crew's sniper who that took down all those seagulls, he didn't say a word that merely nodded.

"Good idea," said the sickly man on top of his horse. "We've got a do all believing we can right now. It comes around even for us Pirates."

The sickly man was Mildew, the crew's doctor and the same guy who gave out explosive applies to everyone in Mock Town.

Together the four of them, along with Chaghatai, who was their navigator, made up the Warlord Pirates.


	14. Reach for the Sky

Astrid and the others had finally repaired the ship and now they were waiting for Hiccup. It was now dawn and Hiccup only had a few minutes left before they were forced to leave.

"Come on, Hiccup," said Astrid. "Can't wait much longer."

"He's probably been slowed down by the gold is carrying," said Ragnar. "Even with his strength, it will be easy flying with all that weight."

"You don't think that someone in town beat him up?" Chopper asked.

"You mean that guy Bellamy?" Snotlout snorted.

"Yeah, I'm willing to bet that Hiccup and taken down with a single punch," said Toothless.

"Wish we could see it," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, the face on that Bellamy when he gets beaten into the ground would be priceless," Tuffnut agreed.

"Don't even think about it," said Fishlegs. "We have enough problems already without you running off."

"Hey!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

They quickly looked up and saw Hiccup flying over the forest in his dragon form, they could see that he was carrying a huge bundle within his clause and that he was struggling to keep himself aloft.

"Look there he's back!" said Maarva. "I knew he would make it."

"Your timing couldn't be any better!" Ragnar yelled. "We have only a few minutes before we have to leave!"

Hiccup then landed on the ground and then looked at the _Going Tiger_ which had been repaired and reinforced. It is also had a major redesign, now had a pair of wings on each side, a wooden tail at the back and the figurehead had some streamlined wooden feathers attached to it.

"I see that you were able to repair the ship," said Hiccup.

"Introducing the _Going Tiger Flying Addition_," said Snotlout proudly.

"It is able to fly now?"

"They build it just for us," said Snotlout pointing at the salvagers.

"I don't know it makes me a little uneasy," said Hiccup.

"No kidding," said Toothless.

"I see it's time that we set sail!" Snotlout yelled as he raised his hand into the air. "Who's with me?"

"Yeah!" they won cheered.

Hiccup then placed Cricket's gold in front of him.

Cricket merely looked up at him. "What are you waiting for? Unless you wish to miss your chance to go to the sky?"

"You're welcome," Hiccup smiled.

Hiccup then made his way to the _Going Tiger_ and Cricket looked at the back of gold and remembered what Bellamy had said when he took his gold last night.

He then immediately turn to the salvagers. "Salvagers!"

"Aye!" they yelled.

"I'm counting on you men, I don't care what happens, you give our friends hear everything you've got!" Cricket ordered.

"Yeah!" they yelled.

Hiccup smiled and began climbing aboard his ship. "Time to set sail!"

Astrid smiled and looked at everyone. "You are the captain, shove off!"

"All right!" Snotlout cheered.

"You got it!" the twins cheered.

With that, they raise the anchor and unfurled the sails and began to move away from the island. They won the only ones who moved away from the island, the salvagers' ships followed them out to sea as well.

"Well, kid, looks like this is where we part ways," said Cricket as he made his way to the shoreline.

"Looks like it," said Hiccup as he poked his head from behind the fake tail.

"There's only one thing you've got to remember about anything else."

"What?"

"Not one person in history has ever _disproved_ the existence of Sky Island."

Hiccup nodded.

"People may say I'm crazy and even laugh at me, but I don't care," Cricket shrugged. "I'm a romantic… like you."

"I guess we are," Hiccup nodded.

"So long! And thanks for the gold!" he added. "And hey don't be falling from the sky you here!"

"See you around," Hiccup waved.

"Thanks for everything Mr Cricket!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Think of as will you find a city of gold, old-timer!" Snotlout yelled.

"And try and take it easy!" Chopper added.

"Mind your own business!" Cricket smiled.

* * *

Drago meanwhile had boarded his ship which was basically a giant raft and they began searching for Hiccup and his crew. Their flag was that of a dragon skull with a sword plunging from the top of it.

"It's daybreak already?" Drago grumbled. "Ragnar do you see anything out there!"

"Can't even see an outline of the shore yet!" Ragnar yelled as he looked through his binoculars. "You really think they're going to that Sky Island?"

"Yeah, so they say. They'll be pretty tough to follow up their so we've got to take care of them before that. Dragon Conqueror Hiccup, who would have thought that runt would be worth a 100 million Gil. He was nothing more than a nuisance when I was on Stoick's ship."

* * *

As they were sailing to the destination of the Knock Upstream, Maarva and Salem were giving them some last-minute pointers.

"Listen up, it's currently 7 AM," said Maarva. "We need to arrive at our final destination no later than 11. It's like Cricket already told us, the spot where the Knock Upstream erupts is different every single time, we need to get there was early as possible in order to pinpoint its exact location."

While everyone was listening to him, the twins were busy making fun of the south bird.

"Look at this," said Tuffnut as he made the south bird point West.

"It looks like we're running a little behind schedule," said Maarva and then noted the twins weren't paying attention. "Hey, are you knuckleheads pain attention?"

The south bird then re-point south.

"Did you see that it has to face forward?" said Ruffnut.

"It can only face south, isn't that funny?" said Tuffnut. "This goofy bird acts as a compass."

The south bird then squawks indignantly.

"What did it say?" Snotlout asked looking down at Chopper.

"He said he was going to face a different direction on purpose and laugh at us once we're lost," Chopper translated.

"Go ahead and try," Ruffnut challenged.

The south bird and immediately turned its head around so it was now pointing north.

"Wow, he's really facing north," said Tuffnut.

At first, the south bird looked pretty pleased with itself, but then sweat began to form around its head as it struggled to maintain its position. Seconds later his head turned back around so now it was facing south again.

"Told you we couldn't do it!" Ruffnut laughed.

The twins then burst out laughing along with Snotlout and Chopper.

However, the members of Salem's crew did not find this a laughing matter.

"Hey, show some respect and pipe down over there!"

"No, they're fine," said Salem dismissively. "Why reminds me of the old days when I was young and relevant."

"They do have the right idea, being tense won't get us anywhere," said Maarva. "We may as well enjoy ourselves."

"I see your point," said Salem. "Full steam ahead men, no one relaxing answers to me!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Drago and his crew were just behind them and Ragnar then noticed something.

"Wait, whatever there?" he said. Everyone looked and saw that they were sailing towards a giant cloud. "The sky is dark!"

* * *

Drago's crew weren't the only ones who notice the giant cloud ahead of them.

"Boss like!" one of Maarva's men yelled.

"What's wrong?" Maarva asked.

"I see the cumuloregails to the south-west!"

"It can't be, what time is it?"

"10 o'clock!"

"They're a full hour early!"

"Salem do you think we can make it?" Maarva asked looking at his brother.

"Dispatched the divers!" Salem ordered.

Then immediately his divers then jumped into the sea.

"They're incredible," said Fishlegs.

"What's going on now?" Snotlout asked as he and Ragnar stepped onto the deck.

"The cumuloregails cloud has appeared a lot sooner than expected so now everyone is scrambling to find a current," Fishlegs explained.

Salem was screaming into his microphone in order to use it as sonar and then the divers popped their head out of the sea.

"Sonar waves detected, there is a large current at 12 o'clock!"

"Large creature detected at 9 o'clock! It could be a sea king!"

"There's wave activity detected at 10 o'clock going against the current! I believe it's a giant whirlpool, sir!"

"That's it, full steam ahead directly at 10 o'clock!" Maarva ordered. "That's where the Knock Upstream is going to about I'm sure of it! Now go!"

They began sailing directly at 10 o'clock, but the waves were getting kinder rough making the going a bit choppy.

"Hold on!" Toothless yelled.

"The waves are getting higher!" Fishlegs yelled.

"We're going to sink!" Snotlout panicked.

Even Maarva and Salem ships, which were much larger than theirs were having troubles.

"Steady men, it's a pre-eruption trigger!" Maarva yelled.

"Eruption?" Chopper yelled.

"Fishlegs, what does the Log Pose say?" Heather yelled.

Fishlegs looked at the Log Pose until the needle was pointing straight up. "It's pointing straight at those clouds!"

"You mean the Sky Island is above that?" Snotlout quivered.

"The wind direction is perfect, the clouds are lining up exactly underneath the whirlpool," said Fishlegs.

"What whirlpool?" Ruffnut frowned.

"Yeah, I haven't seen one at all," said Tuffnut.

"Nice going brother," said Maarva as he looked at Salem. "I think we hit the jackpot this time."

"Yes, and it would seem as if we're in for a nice sized explosion," Salem nodded.

"Do you think we can make it?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course," said Maarva.

They then fired tow lines at the bow of the ship.

"What are you doing now?" Hiccup asked.

"We'll lead you to the inner edge," Maarva explained.

"And then what should we do?" Fishlegs asked.

"Position yourself on the flow and head towards the centre then you'll be fine."

Unfortunately, the centre was leading to a massive whirlpool.

"He wants us to go to the centre?" Fishlegs yelled.

"But I don't want to get sucked in!" Snotlout cried.

"I don't remember signing up for all this!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Hold on everyone!" Ragnar yelled.

"I've never seen one quite this big before," said Heather.

"I take my mind, I want to go back!" Snotlout yelled.

"Sorry Snotlout, but it's too late for that," said Toothless.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Hiccup ordered.

Then suddenly erupting next to them was a sea king, but it was so close to the whirlpool that it ended up getting sucked in and everyone just stood there in silence. Then they found themselves freed from the cables launched from Maarva's ship.

"It's time for us to go," said Maarva. "The rest is up to you now, good luck!"

"Thank you for everything guys!" Hiccup waved.

They then found themselves been dragged closer towards the whirlpool and then suddenly darkness fell right down on top of them.

"Oh no, we've been sucked in!" Chopper panicked.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup pleadingly. "Don't be so unreasonable, Hiccup. We still have time to go back. I mean don't you understand that this Sky Island stuff is just make-up believed that'll just get us killed."

Hiccup looked at him. "It's all make-believe? Is that what you think?"

"It's just a stupid dream!" Snotlout yelled.

"Maybe it is, but I would never be able to show my face to my father if I backed out now," said Hiccup looking at him. "Besides we could be on the precipice on one of our biggest adventures yet."

"You guys might want to see this," said Astrid.

"What you mean?" Snotlout asked.

"It's sucking us in," she said pointing.

Sure enough, they had entered into the whirlpool and they soon found themselves falling directly towards the centre. However, the whirlpool then suddenly vanished they found themselves sitting on top of the ocean once again.

"What happened?" Ragnar asked as he looked over the edge. "It disappeared."

"I wouldn't complain," said Hiccup.

"I don't get it, where did it go?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs' eyes widened. "I feel it, it's starting. The whirlpool has sunk under the surface."

Snotlout gulped. "You don't mean."

"Hold it right there!" a voice yelled.

Hiccup turned around and saw sailing towards them was Drago's ship.

"Astrid… Toothless… look," said Hiccup.

The two of them turned around and saw Drago's ship noticing that holding massive paddles were Mildew and Ragnar.

"Well, well, well," Drago smiled. "If it isn't Dragon Conqueror Hiccup."

"It's him, it's the guy we met at Mock Town," said Astrid.

"And that crazy old man who likes to give explosive apples to everyone he meets," Toothless added.

"Along with that wrestling champion," Hiccup noted.

"I wonder why they came all the way out here?" Ragnar wondered.

"I've come all this way to collect 100 million Gil bounty so don't be shy!" Drago roared.

Maarva and Salem had seen the arrival of Drago and were starting to wonder what was going on.

"Willows youngsters expecting some kind of company?" Salem asked looking at his brother.

"I don't know, brother," Maarva shrugged.

Drago then noticed the dark clouds in the sky. "Why is it getting dark out here?"

"Hundred million? What are you talking about?" Hiccup frowned.

"Don't play down with me kid," said Drago and then held out there wanted posters. "It says right here Hiccup D Haddock wanted for 100 million, Valkyrie Astrid wanted for 60 million and Pirate Hunter Toothless 55 million Gil!"

Ragnar saw the new wanted posters through his binoculars. "He's right, he's got a different poster for each of you. Hey, Astrid… Toothless… congratulations on your new bounties."

Snotlout then rushed over to him. "Wait a minute, Ragnar. Do you see one for me?"

Ragnar looked at him. "No."

"Look closer."

"He's only holding three posters."

Fishlegs stood there stunned. "It looks like your bounties must have gone way up after the Alabasta incident, but a hundred million."

"Which would explain why the Marines have been hunting us down more ferociously than normal," said Heather.

"This is amazing, my bounty went up big-time," said Hiccup stunned.

"Hey, you're not the only one with a big-time bounty," Astrid pointed out.

"Yeah, we're no slouches either," Toothless added.

"This isn't a good thing!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Make sure to keep your eyes open _Going Tiger_ crew!" Salem yelled.

It was at that point that the water started to rise.

"It's here," said Salem. "I hope they're ready for it. Brace yourselves!"

Drago's ship was not in the direct centre of the knock upstream, but it was just on the outer edges which meant they began to rise as well.

"Everyone hold on!" Ragnar yelled.

No one needed be told twice and they all immediately grabbed something secure.

"Oh no, this ship is being lifted!" Snotlout panicked.

Everyone brace themselves for the explosion and then a roughly about 10 seconds later the Knock Upstream erupted sending them flying to the sky. Drago and his crew were on the outer edge, but the eruption was still strong enough to tear their ship to pieces and they ended up falling back into the sea.

The eruption was so powerful that Cricket could feel the bomb all the way from his island, he could even see the Knock Upstream shooting up towards the sky like it was a huge tower or something.

Maarva and Salem's ships were trying to stay afloat as the shockwave was rippling through the sea.

"Hold on, we're going to capsize!"

"Hold steady!" Maarva ordered.

"Don't let go!" Salem yelled.

"Go, Sky Island!" they yelled in unison as they looked up at the Knock Upstream.

Hiccup and the others were actually riding up the Knock Upstream at an incredible speed, the ship we would have been torn to pieces without the reinforcements provided by the salvagers.

"What's happening?" Snotlout yelled.

"We're so another huge pillar of water!" Ragnar yelled.

"This is both awesome and scary!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Yeaaahhh!" Ruffnut screamed enthusiastically.

"How are we doing this?" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs realised what was going on. "Wind…"

"Everyone, hold on!" Hiccup yelled.

"I'm not sure the ship can do that," said Ragnar.

"What now?" Snotlout moaned.

Hiccup looked back at him. "What's wrong? Did we forget about something?"

"The hull is starting to float," said Ragnar and they could feel the ship tipping slightly. "If we don't stop it we're going to fall into the ocean."

"And what you expect us to do about it?" Snotlout yelled as he claimed onto the railings. "We're having a hard enough time holding on as it is or haven't you noticed?"

"Oh no, what is that?" Chopper yelled.

They looked up and saw the sea king they saw earlier falling from the sky.

"The sea king," said Toothless.

"Is that the one before?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, and it looks as if it falling back towards the sea," said Astrid as it flew past.

"See, it's just a matter of time before the same thing happens to the _Tiger_," said Ragnar.

"I know, but what can we do?" Astrid asked. "We don't have a whole lot of options when it comes to Mother Nature, we're completely at her mercy!"

Then they saw fragments of ships falling from the sky, probably one is from the bottom of the seafloor were caught up in the eruption.

"Guess we can only hold on and hope for the best," said Ragnar.

"There's ships falling from the sky!" Chopper cried. "We're going to end up just like them!"

"We're gonna take a nosedive towards the bottom of the ocean because Hiccup had to follow some stupid dream!" Snotlout cried.

Fishlegs then looked at everyone. "Spread the sails! Right now!"

Everyone then stared at him.

"It might be a pillar of water, but it still part of the sea. It's arising current, the wind from below is a rising air current produced by geothermal heat causing a steam explosion. Head may be packaged differently, but it still wind and water. Trust me I am a navigator, aren't I?"

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "You are the man, spread the sails!"

Everyone nodded and followed orders unfurling the sails.

"We just need to capture the starboard wind aligned the ship with the current," said Fishlegs.

They followed his orders and move to the current that Fishlegs described.

"We're rising up the water, is that okay?" Chopper asked as he looked over the edge.

Fishlegs looked up the sails. "Come on, do it."

Then to everyone's utter astonishment, they were now gliding directly over the water and was still heading upwards.

"We're flying!" Hiccup yelled. "Looks like we're heading to the sky!"

"We made it?" said Snotlout stunned.

Everyone smiled and cheered as they headed straight towards the sky and to Sky Island.

'_Go for it kid,_' said cricket as he looked up at the Knock Upstream. '_Always remember to keep dreaming._'

"If the wind keeps this up, we can say as high as we want," said Fishlegs.

"So are we almost to Skypiea?" Hiccup asked.

"If it existed sparse those clouds," said Fishlegs pointing upwards.

Hiccup smiled. "Past those clouds. I can't wait to find out what up in the sky. Let's burst through and find out!"


	15. Sail the White Sea

Everyone the _Going Tiger_ were bracing themselves as they had just entered the clouds and they were really hoping that Sky Island really did exist always going to be a long way down. They then suddenly shot right past the cloud layer, destroying the wings in the process and all them were knocked out cold.

Drago and his crew meanwhile had managed to survive, though their ship was now in ruins.

Drago merely laughed. "Oh well, they got away."

"What they regard as lucky," said Mildew.

"So what? Are we just going to sit here and let them escape?" Ragnar the Rock yelled angrily. "We just lost 215 million Gil bounty and you're laughing about it? Come on we've got to do something!"

"Easy Ragnar, they haven't left this world," said Drago calmly. "They'll be back, we will meet them soon enough so long as we remain on the Grand Line."

"So true, we're merely cards in the wheel of fate and though that they managed to escape us today they cannot outrun destiny," said Grimmel.

"You see Ragnar?" Drago smiled.

"Whatever," Ragnar grumbled.

Meanwhile up in the sky, Hiccup and the others started to regain consciousness.

"What just happened to us?" Toothless groaned.

"Is everyone all right?" Astrid asked.

"Looks like we're all alive and you guys aren't going to believe this," said Hiccup as he looked over the edge.

* * *

Everyone looked over the edge into their utter astonishment they found that they were actually resting on top of the clouds.

"What in the world?" Ragnar stared.

"I think it's safe to say that we got to Sky Island," said Hiccup.

"There clouds?" Chopper stared.

"But how? How aren't we falling?" Fishlegs stared in bewilderment.

Tuffnut shrugged. "Clouds float, boats float the same thing."

"No it's not," said Hiccup.

"Do you have any better theories?" Ruffnut asked.

"Basically it's an ocean in the sky," said Fishlegs.

"Seriously?" said Snotlout.

Fishlegs then looked at the Log Pose and saw that it was still pointing up. "But look the log pose is still pointing up."

"So we still must be somewhere in the cumuloregalis cloud," Heather theorised.

"Wait, you mean we have to travel even higher?" said Chopper.

"That's what the Log Pose is at least," said Heather.

"An ocean," said Snotlout as he stared at the newly discovered sea. Then without a moment thought he removed his shirt and shoes. "Here I go, the first man to swim into the clouds!"

"We can't swim here, we still don't know anything about this place," Ragnar pointed out.

"Watch me!" Snotlout yelled and immediately dived down into the clouds.

"He did it!" said the twins.

"He's so brave!" said Chopper.

Snotlout continue to swim down into the clouds. '_It's hard to see anything, but I'm really moving there's so little resistance. Wow, I'm just going deeper and deeper it so easy._'

* * *

On the ship, Hiccup and the others were still waiting for Snotlout to return, but so far there was no trace of him.

"I wish I could swim like that," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, swimming through clouds is real cool," said Ruffnut.

"I bet it's the funniest thing ever," said Chopper.

"Hey… uh, he's not coming back up," Toothless noted.

"You know it's possible that this ocean may not have an actual bottom," said Heather.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Say what?"

"Idiot!" Toothless yelled. "Did that fool just swim through the clouds?"

"I'm on it!" Hiccup yelled as he transformed into his hybrid form then flew into the clouds.

"I just told him not to go in there," Ragnar groaned.

"How does he hope to see into the clouds?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup was flying for the clouds and roared every now and then until he finally reached the bottom. He then looked around and he's right he saw Snotlout had just fallen for the bottom of the clouds.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup yelled and flew after him.

He then quickly grabbed him and then flew back up into the clouds.

Astrid and the others were still waiting with anxiety.

"Do you think he's been able to find him?" Fishlegs asked.

"I hope they're all right," said Chopper.

"Don't worry Chopper, there's nothing dangerous about falling," Ragnar assured him.

"Really?" Chopper looked up at him.

"Of course, it's a landing you have to watch out for."

"Not helping," said Astrid.

Then they saw movement and a split second later they saw Hiccup flying out of the clouds.

"Yes, they're back!" said Astrid looking relieved.

"Yeah, but we're not alone!" Hiccup yelled.

Then suddenly shooting out of the clouds was a giant octopus and then a sea serpent appeared out of nowhere.

"They're trying to eat them!" Ragnar yelled.

"You hungry, eat this!" Toothless yelled as he drew his sword and jumped at the octopus.

Once he was in front one of its tentacles he swung his blade several times and then it popped like a balloon.

Ragnar then jumped at the sea serpent and then performed a powerful kick right down on top of its head. His attack was so strong that it knocked it out cold and it collapsed and started to slowly sink back into the white sea.

Both Toothless and Ragnar were breathing quite deeply after that small skirmish.

"This air it's so thin, it's hard to breathe," Toothless panted.

Hiccup looked at him. "It would be at this altitude, given time your body might adjust though is no guarantee."

"How come you're not been affected?" Ruffnut asked curiously.

"Yeah, you do look worn out in the slightest," said Tuffnut.

"That would be my Devil Fruit power, in my hybrid and dragon form I'm able to withstand these heights is only my human form I have the disadvantage," Hiccup explained.

Ragnar then began to examine the sea serpent of our sky serpent as the case may be. It scales resembled more like feathers and it was much thinner than the average sea serpent.

"What you make of this?" he asked looking at everyone. "It's the strangest creature I've ever seen, I'm not even sure it's a fish."

Hiccup nodded. "And that octopus was more like a big balloon."

"Except balloons don't have teeth," Toothless added.

"But how could there be fish up here in the clouds?" Fishlegs frowned.

"You said it best yourself, basically it's an ocean in the sky," said Heather.

"Maybe some face got knocked up by the Knock Upstream and ended up stuck in these clouds or something," Hiccup theorised.

"I guess that's as good as theory as we're going to get," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout then woke up and started jerking around for some strange reason.

"What's up with you?" Ragnar frowned.

"There something in my pants!" Snotlout yelled and as he reached in he pulled out a strange-looking fish.

"Certainly not his day," said Heather and then she examined the fish he pulled out. "Do you know what this is? I think it's one of the sky fish that Noland described in his log, it sounded pretty fantastic at the time and now that I see it it looks like these creatures have somehow actually evolved to survive here up in the clouds."

"They have evolved?" Toothless frowned. "You mean they turned all flattery and ballooning stuff."

Heather nodded. "To make themselves even lighter, the buoyancy up here must be several times weaker than the one in the oceans down below."

"And they grew scales like feathers and those weird carnivore like mouths," said Fishlegs.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Put more evidence in your theory on how these fish ended up in the clouds. Though I still don't understand how they didn't sink to the bottom, unlike Snotlout."

"Snotlout just dived in perhaps these fish ended up getting stuck in the clouds or something," Hiccup shrugged. "Also the question why we haven't sunk into the clouds might be something to do with the fact that the top layer of this sea has more resistance than below it."

"So where is this Sky Island?" said Chopper as he looked through a pair of binoculars and that when he a ship sailing close by. "A ship? Hey guys there's a…" He then stopped when he saw the ship falling to pieces.

"What's wrong Chopper? Do you see something out there?" Ragnar asked.

"Hey, a ship! It was there but then it split!" Chopper panicked.

"Come again?" Toothless frowned.

"There's a bloke with wings flying around the clouds and he's coming straight for us," Chopper continued.

"You're not making much sense calm down," said Toothless.

"What got into him?" Ragnar blinked.

Then suddenly they saw, as hard as it was to believe, a man rushing towards them wearing some kind of mask and holding a shield on one hand and a bazooka in the other.

"Check it out, he's right," said Ragnar. "There's a guy running around out there."

The man then launched himself into the air heading straight towards them.

"What you want?" Ragnar asked.

"To destroy you!"

"Oh, is that all?"

"I've got," said Toothless.

"What's going on up there?" Astrid asked.

Then suddenly the man struck Ragnar in the face with a powerful kick sending him flying, he then began jumping around the deck as Toothless charge towards him before striking him in the same manner as Ragnar. Astrid then quickly charged pulling out her battleaxe, but he quickly spun around and blocked her swing with a kick, though her attack was powerful enough to push and back.

"What's with this guy's moves?" said Fishlegs.

The man then somersaulted directly over the ship and then aimed his bazooka down on top of them.

"He's going to blow us up!" Chopper panicked.

Hiccup was about to transform into his hybrid form, when suddenly an old man in armour riding on top of an eagle down.

"That's another villain!" he yelled.

The old man then thrusted his allowance at the one attacking them, but he quickly blocked his attack with a shield. He was able to protect himself from the blow, but the impact was enough to send him flying back into the White Sea. The old man then landed on the deck of this ship making the you situation even more confused.

"Great who is this guy?" Fishlegs asked.

"You may call me the Sky Knight," said the old man as he stepped onto the deck. "You have no need to worry he's gone."

"Okay, what's going on here? Who was that guy?" Hiccup asked.

Astrid looked down at Toothless and Ragnar who are panting heavily. "Are you guys all right?"

"You saved us," said Chopper looking at the Sky Knight. "Thanks a lot."

"I'm just doing my duty, this one is on the house," said the Sky Knight.

"I feel so weak," said Ragnar.

"Like I said before it's because of the thin air," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," said Toothless.

"Then how come I'm not having any problems?" Astrid frowned.

Hiccup looked at her and shrugged. "No idea."

"You must be Blue Sea people," said the Sky Knight as he made his way onto the bow.

"'Blue Sea people?'" Fishlegs frowned. "What's that? And who are you?"

"As I said before I am the sky Knight and Blue Sea people are those that we call that live beneath the clouds. I'm assuming that you travelled here from the blue sea."

"That's right," said Hiccup.

"Then that explains it, you've reached the White Sea 7000 m into the air," he said. "The White White Sea, is where I'm assuming you're heading, is still further of about 10,000 m. Ordinarily, Blue Sea people can't possibly endure it here."

"We'll find a way to manage," Hiccup assured him.

"No, no, that's just not possible," said the Sky Knight.

"So Mr Sky Knight who was that guy running around in the clouds attacking people?" Chopper asked.

"Now, now not so fast, no doubt you have many questions but first we have matters of business to discuss."

"Business?" Astrid frowned.

"You see I am a soldier for hire, the White Seas can be quite dangerous. There are gorillas lurking about like the one you just faced, that would like nothing more than turn you into food for the sky fish. But if you purchase a 5 million Kia One Whistle I'll protect you."

Everyone just looked at one another then looked back at him.

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup frowned.

"Now listen to that price is quite reasonable! I can't afford to lower it to a single Kia more, I have to earn a living too!" said the Sky Knight.

"It's not that, it's just that we have no idea what a Kia or what this whistle thing is," said Ragnar.

"You don't know?" he stared. "I don't understand, you came here from Summit of High West, didn't you? Surely you must have passed an island or two?"

"We still don't know what you're talking about," said Hiccup.

"Wait, let me get this straight," said Fishlegs. "You're saying there's another way we could have got up here where we would have passed an island or two? As there is more than one Sky Island?"

"What?" the Sky Knight stared. "Don't tell me you travelled by the way of…"

"We rode head on the Knock Upstream," Heather explained.

"My word, that monstrous current? So there are still souls in the world brave enough to make the attempt?"

"You mean we risk our lives are nothing?" Fishlegs moaned.

"Did you lose any of your crew?" the Sky Knight asked.

"No, we all made it," said Hiccup.

"Then you can consider yourself fortunate, had you taken a different rout one or two of you would have survived the journey but the rest of you would have perished, that's the gamble. By way of the Knock Upstream, if everyone dies or everyone survives, those are the only two possible outcomes. Not many are willing to accept that sort of or nothing risk, especially these days. If nothing else I can see that your navigators of exceptional bravery and skill."

"Yeah, I hate to take all the credit," said Snotlout as he rose to his feet smugly. "You see when things got scary and all these guys were screaming and crying for their mummies I'm the one that said—" Astrid then immediately twisted his arm and he began howling in pain. "—nothing at all!"

"Thought so," said Astrid releasing him.

"This is the One Whistle," said the Sky Knight tossing them a whistle. "It is yours to use as you see fit, should you find yourself in danger you just have to blow it and I'll come to your aid. As I said normally I would charge you 5 million Kia but for today except this is my gift to you."

"But wait, we still don't know your name!" Fishlegs yelled.

"I am Gabriel and this is my partner Swift!" he said gesturing to the eagle by his side. "Despite appearances, Swift is no ordinary bird."

Then suddenly they all watched as Swift began transforming, he grew an extra pair of legs and his talons started turning to hooves.

"Long ago he ate a House-House Fruit and gained its powers," said Gabriel.

"What kind of powers are we talking about?" Ragnar asked.

"He is able to transform into a horse with wings namely…"

Astrid's eyes lit up. "A Pegasus!"

"Yes, a Pegasus!" Gable yelled as he mounted Swift, who had transformed into an eagle and horse hybrid.

Everyone just looked at one another as they didn't really see the point of that transformation, considering that Swift's eagle form was able to fly and carry him anyway.

"Wow, that's amazing," they said in unison in a dull tone.

"May luck be with you brave warriors!" Gable yelled as he galloped away.

"Am I the only one who finds that bizarre?" Ragnar asked.

"Was there even a reason for that transformation?" Astrid asked.

Everyone merely shrugged.

"In the end, he really didn't tell us anything did he?" said Heather.

"No, nothing actually," Ragnar agreed.

"Guess it's back to square one," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, where we supposed to go from here?" Toothless asked.

Tuffnut picked up the whistle. "I know let's call him back and ask him!"

Hiccup and Astrid then immediately grabbed him before he could put the whistle to his lips.

"Don't even think about it, you don't blow that whistle to ask for directions!" Hiccup yelled firmly. "It is only for emergencies only!"

"Yeah, did it ever occur to you that we might get attacked by that gorilla again?" said Astrid.

"We should keep moving," said Toothless.

"Hey, look over there you guys!" Chopper pointed over the side.

"What is that?" said Heather looking puzzled.

"Some kind of cloud," said Chopper.

"It looks more like a waterfall."

Everyone looked and indeed it looked like a waterfall of cloud, there was hard to tell from the distance.

"Okay, that settles it we're going that way," said Toothless.

* * *

With that decided they headed straight towards the waterfall, thankfully they found that sailing on the White Sea was just as easy as sailing on the sea below.

Fishlegs continued looking at the Log Pose which was still pointing up, he still had no idea what it meant. He then looked up ahead and saw massive clouds blocking their path.

"Hold up! Stop the boat here!" he ordered.

"Look at the ways blocked," said Heather.

"What do we do?" Chopper asked.

"Those big clouds look as if they're floating on top of the ocean like icebergs," Ragnar noted.

"So what their cloudbergs?" said Snotlout sceptically.

"Well, there's obviously something different about them," said Astrid.

"I'll fly over and have a closer look," said Hiccup as he transformed it is hybrid form and took off.

Hiccup flew towards the clouds and then placed his hand against one of them and discover that it was quite firm.

"It's solid, but it feels more like a balloon than a wall!" he yelled back to them.

The twins smiled at one another then immediately jumped off the ship and began climbing up the clouds. They then started bouncing around they were on some sort of trampoline.

"Look we're not sinking!" Ruffnut yelled.

"It's all fluffy and bouncy!" Tuffnut cheered.

"You guys really got to try this!"

"How does this work?" said Astrid.

"It's a mystery," said Heather.

"Here I come!" Snotlout yelled as he followed the twins' example.

"Me too, me too!" Chopper yelled jumping after him.

Then watched as the four them began bouncing around without a care in the world.

"We obviously can't sail through these clouds which only leaves the option of going around them," said Astrid.

"I'll see if I can't find a route for us!" Hiccup yelled as he flew up even higher.

He flew up higher then he saw something.

* * *

After dragging the twins, Snotlout and Chopper back onto the ship he began to explain to everyone what he discovered.

"A gate?" Fishlegs frowned.

"It's a big one, directly underneath that waterfall," said Hiccup.

"So there is a man-made structure in the middle of the clouds?" Ragnar blinked.

Heather shrugged. "At this point, I'm not sure anything up here we would surprise me."

"We'll see soon enough," said Hiccup.

* * *

Hiccup began guiding them through the maze of clouds as he flew overhead in his dragon form.

"We're here!" Hiccup yelled as he landed back onto the deck and reverted to his human form.

Indeed they saw what appeared to be a large gate coming into view with the words Valhalla's Gate over the front.

"Yep, that's a gate all right," said Ragnar.

"And looked that weird cloud we saw really is some kind of waterfall," Fishlegs pointed. "It's coming down on top of those cloudbergs."

"Hold on," said Snotlout as he looked at the sign. "Am I reading this right Valhalla's Gate? What's that all about? It sounds like a place you go when you die."

"Well, now that you mention it maybe we are dead ever think of that?" Toothless smirked.

"That would go a very long way of explaining this weird place," Ragnar agreed.

"But I don't want to be dead!" Chopper moaned.

"Well, it's not as if we have any other option then to go through that gate," said Hiccup.

"Wait there appears to be someone coming out!" Fishlegs pointed.

As they got closer they saw an old woman with a pair of wings on her back stepping out of the door. They noticed that she appeared to be taking pictures of them, though they have no idea why.

"Look she's got wings!" Chopper pointed.

"Is that what the people around here look like?" Hiccup wondered.

"Uh, hello," Fishlegs waved.

"I am Valkyrie, the Valhalla's Gate inspector state your business," she said. "Sightseeing? Warmongering? Other?"

Fishlegs look to the others and they all merely shrugged.

"I suppose it's kind of like sightseeing," he said looking back at her.

"We wish to go to the Sky Islands, the past this gate right?" Hiccup asked.

"Can we say all the above?" Toothless asked.

"It makes little difference, but if you wish to proceed you must first pay the entrance fee of 1 billion kai per person, that is the law," said Valkyrie.

"What? 1 billion?" Snotlout stared.

"Obviously kai is the currency," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, but how much would that being Gil?" Snotlout asked.

"It's got to be a lot, I mean a billion anything, it sounds expensive," said Chopper.

"A billion per person which would make 10 billion in total," said Heather.

"Something fishy here, 10 billion just to go through a stupid gate? I think the old bag is trying to scam," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs looked at Valkyrie. "About the money what if we don't have it?"

"You still may pass," she said.

"Come again?" Hiccup frowned.

"The choice is yours, I certainly won't try to stop you. My job description does not require me to actually guide the gate, I nearly here to ask your intentions."

Hiccup looked at the others and they were just confused.

"No way it's that easy," he said.

"You think it's a trap?" Astrid asked.

"Trap or no, this looks like to be the only way to get the Sky Islands," said Ragnar.

"Then it seems as if our choice has been made," said Toothless.

Hiccup looked back at Valkyrie. "We're unable to pay so we'll just go."

"Very well, the 10 if you then?" Valkyrie asked.

"Yeah, but we still have no idea how to get there."

Then suddenly shooting out from the clouds beneath them were two giant lobster pincers. They then grabbed onto the side of the ship causing it to shake slightly.

"What the heck is that?" Hiccup yelled.

"The White Sea's famous Express Lobster," Valkyrie explained.

Sure enough, lobster was now resting on the bottom of the ship before they had time to contemplate this immediately took off and began riding up the waterfall.

"We're moving!" Snotlout yelled.

"It's a giant lobster!" Chopper yelled.

"And it's taking over the waterfall!" Toothless noted.

"Everybody hang on tight!" Astrid yelled.

Everyone was holding onto the best of the abilities of the continued climbing up waterboarding incredible pace. They were officially heading up towards the Sky Island, but none of them knew what awaited at the top.

'_This is Valkyrie Gate inspector Valkyrie! Hear me now, to the All-Father above and a holy warriors, I bare tidings. 10 illegal entrants have passed to the All Father's land Skypiea bestow upon them righteous judgement!_'


	16. Elves on a Beach of Clouds

Hiccup and the others were still holding on as they were climbing up the waterfall towards the Sky Island.

"My money says we live through this," said Ragnar.

"A cloud road that goes all the way up, you might want to reconsider that bet," said Toothless.

They then suddenly made a sharp right turn causing the twins, Fishlegs and Chopper to topple over. Fortunately, the others were able to grab them before they fell off the ship.

"I wonder this is a natural formation of the clouds," said Fishlegs.

"There's nothing natural about this!" Snotlout yelled.

He wasn't long it was like riding a rollercoaster and it was a good thing they hadn't had once yet. Hiccup then saw a bright light just in front of them as they began to climb.

"Look at the exit!" Chopper cried. "They put up a big sign showing us!"

Upon closer examination he was right, there was a massive hole within the clouds and a massive sign on the edge. It said 'All-Fatherland Skypiea' in bold capitals.

"'All-Fatherland?'" Heather frowned. "What's 'All-Fatherland Skypiea'?"

"This is the exited the entrance!" Hiccup yelled.

They then shot right through the clouds and landed harshly on the White Sea. It was pretty much shaken up after that rough landing, and Hiccup saw an island in the distance.

"We're here… Sky Island!" he yelled.

The entire land looked as if it was resting on top of the clouds, they could see vegetation and even a beach. The place more looked like a resort than anything else.

"Wait, in the sign, we pass say Skypiea?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, that's the same name scribbled on the map that the twins found," said Fishlegs.

"I guess that galleon did come here," said Astrid as she looked at the landscape. "The last time they set eyes on this with 200 years ago, I'm amazed that this place has stayed beautiful for so long."

They soon just offshore at the beach and they began to take in the surroundings.

"Well, adventures not going to wait for us," said Hiccup as he jumped off the ship.

"Hey, wait for me!" Snotlout yelled jumping after him.

"Watch out its shallow!" Hiccup warned.

Too late, Snotlout had already dived in headfirst.

"You all right?" Hiccup asked as he helped him up.

"Is it me or is this place made completely of clouds?" Snotlout asked.

"Luckily for you there solid, we don't want a repeat of last," said Hiccup.

"Let's go ashore!" the twins yelled as they jumped in after them.

"Wait for me!" Chopper cried.

"Me too, but first I have to change," said Astrid as she made her way to the cabin.

"Not me!" said Fishlegs as he jumped down.

"Hiccup, we may have a problem dropping anchor here!" Toothless warned. "There's no seedbed at the bottom of this cloud!"

Hiccup nodded. "The clouds around here seem to be solid if we attach the anchor to the beach it should be fine!"

Toothless nodded and dropped anchor and it seemed to just float there. "Well, regardless of other brown leafy or it's an amazing sight. Better than I imagined."

"It's a piece of work to be sure," Ragnar agreed and started taking off his shoes. "But I'll be damned if they're going to have all the fun."

Toothless watched as Ragnar jumped ashore.

"Ow!" Astrid screamed as he rushed out of the cabin wearing some beachwear. The south bird was on top of her head pecking at her. "You're hurting me I said I was sorry!"

Once outside the south bird then took off.

"We forgot about the south bird," Astrid groaned rubbing her head. "We really should have let him go, he'll never survive here."

"I wouldn't sweat it, birds adapt very quickly to their environments and if not there seem to be some people living up here," said Toothless. "Don't worry about it, he'll be fine."

"Yeah, I guess."

"By the way, Hiccup was right about the clouds," said Toothless. "I think this place floats upon the heavier clouds."

"That means Sky Island floats on a sea of cloud cover," said Heather as she emerged from the cabin wearing her beachwear. "I wonder if it's stationary in the sky was it move with the tide."

"That kind of question Hiccup and Fishlegs would love to answer," said Astrid. "Besides this place makes zero a sense and personally I don't care."

Astrid then jumped off the deck and made her way ashore.

She laughed looking up at them. "This is why we came here, guys. Welcome to Sky Island! Come on, don't be a stick in the mud just jump!"

Heather looked up at Toothless. "You coming?"

"I'll be along soon," Toothless assured her.

Heather then turned and looked at the island. "I'll say this for Hiccup, he has a real nose for adventure and I never stopped to think of any of this to be adventurous. Perhaps I should reconsider my stand."

She then jumped off the ship like all the others.

* * *

Everyone was beginning to have fun on the new island, as if they were actually on a beach. The twins were climbing on trees, Snotlout appear to be making a cloudcastle and Chopper was just rolling around the beach.

"This is the best island we've ever been to!" said Tuffnut.

"And the best part is there's no crowd!" said Ruffnut.

"For once I agree with you muttonheads," said Snotlout.

Fishlegs was busy looking at these strange flowers. "Strange looking flowers, I've never seen anything like them. I wonder if their balloonish like those sea monsters and pop when I pick one."

Fishlegs then picked a flower and began to sniff it.

Hiccup and Astrid would just simply relaxing on the beach with one another.

"No way those Marine loses can follow us up here so we can finally cut loose," said Astrid as she stretched.

"I will be so certain of that," said Hiccup as he had noticed a small villa on the beach.

Ragnar was examining the fruit on the island, he managed to find what he assumed to be some sort of melon though it was shaped like a pumpkin and it was growing on the trees.

"I wonder what the fruit on this island taste like?" he said.

He tried to peel the skin, but it was as hard as a rock. "Huh, it would seem as if the peel was extremely tough."

Hiccup and Astrid made their way to the bill and sat down on a couple of chairs that appear to be made of cloud.

"I can't believe I'm sitting on a chair made of cloud," said Astrid. "I wonder they have a factory that makes all this stuff?"

This cloud is certainly much different than the one on the beach, it feels like I'm sitting on a sponge," said Hiccup.

Ragnar then approached them still holding the fruit. "The fruit here is different as well, I've been spending a good five minutes trying to get the peel off."

Toothless had finally made his way ashore. "Who would afford one would get wet in clouds." He then saw something furry on the beach. "What's that?"

He bent down to pick it up only to discover that it belonged to the tale of some foxlike creature there were was much smaller and was white.

"Sorry," he said releasing it. "What we have here some kind of fox?"

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing when they heard the sound of a harp.

"Is that music?" said Heather.

Toothless saw someone standing on a nearby cloud. "Look someone is there on that cloud."

"Great another monster," Snotlout muttered.

"Where's the whistle? Where's the whistle?" Chopper panicked. "We can as the sky Knight to save us."

"If you guys would calm down for a moment, you could tell instantly that is no monster," said Ragnar. "I think what we're seeing is an elf."

Everyone looked up and indeed saw the figure was a young woman with blonde hair and her ears were pointed. She then stopped playing her harp and looked at them.

"Hello," she said sweetly.

"She doesn't seem threatening," said Toothless.

"No, she doesn't," said Snotlout with a dreamy look.

She then looked down at the fox. "Sue, come here."

The fox which was named Sue then made her way towards her.

She then approached them. "Did you come down from the Blue Sea world?"

"I suppose," said Hiccup. "We just sailed up a bunch of clouds to get here, speaking of which is this your home?"

"Yes, it sure is," she said smiling. "And I would like to welcome you to Skypiea's Valkyrie Beach." She then noticed the fruit that Ragnar was still holding. "I bet you would like to drink that."

Ragnar handed her the fruit. "The top of a coconush is as hard as steel, it's impossible to crack. So you have to cut through the underside like this."

She demonstrated by pulling out a knife and began cutting the bottom with the greatest of ease, making a small hole in the bottom. She then placed a straw in the hall and then handed over back to Ragnar.

"Here you go," she said.

Ragnar began drinking his eyes lit up. "It's so delicious!"

"If it's that good I've got a try some, given to me!" said Snotlout snatching the coconut from him.

"My name is Arial and this was a one is Sue," she said picking up the small fox. "She's a cloud fox, if you need anything at all please let me be of service."

"Yeah, about that," said Astrid as she stepped forward. "We've got tons of questions, I hate to bother you but we've never any place like this before."

"Sure ask me anything you want to know," Arial smiled.

"Guys look something is coming!" said Toothless.

"Oh, that's my father," Arial smiled.

They saw a middle-aged man with black hair, with a few greys, riding on some sort of contraption.

"Hello, Arial!" he waved.

"Hello father!" she waved back cheerfully.

Fishlegs looked at the contraption he was riding. "Arial what's that he's riding on?"

"Ah, that would be my father's waver," said Arial.

"A sky waver?" Fishlegs blinked.

"Gangway, stopping this thing is a bit of a trick!" he yelled as he shot out of the water and began zigzagging across the beach.

He eventually crashed into a doom causing him to fall off with a mighty crash.

"My goodness, is everyone all right?" he said picking himself up.

"You're the one that crashed," Toothless reminded him.

Fishlegs looked at Hiccup. "Hey, Hiccup… didn't you bring something like that waver from the seabed?"

"Now that you mention it, I think I did," said Hiccup.

"Then that must be the boat we read about in Noland's journal?" said Fishlegs looking at the waver with wonder. "I boat that can sail without wind."

"Did you make some new friends Arial my dear?" he said as he picked up his waver.

"Yes, they only arrived a few minutes ago from the Blue Sea World," Arial nodded.

"Ah, still adjusting," he nodded looking at them. "Must be a great many things that must puzzle you about the White White Sea."

"Putting it mildly," said Snotlout.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Polo," he said.

"It's very nice to meet you," said Hiccup.

"Father how was the fishing today?" Arial asked.

"Quite a successful venture," Polo smiled. "I have an idea, you all should come over for dinner. We'll fill your bellies with the taste of the island."

"We're all for that," said Hiccup.

"Sky Island cuisine, you mind if I help you prepare it?" Ragnar asked.

"No," Polo chuckled.

Fishlegs looked at the waver. "Before we go, I have a question. This boat doesn't have any sails to catch the wind and you weren't rowing it either. So how's it propelled through the water?"

"Oh, of course, your people unfamiliar with dials are they?" said Arial.

"What are dials?" Hiccup frowned.

Snotlout then made his way to the waver. "I bet I can figure out how to operate this thing, get back Fishface."

Then before anyone could stop him, he hopped onto the waver and press down on the pedals. The waver then suddenly took off and he found extreme difficulty in controlling it.

"Why won't it stop!" he yelled.

He then struck a small wave causing the waver to shoot up into the air and he fell into the sea again.

"Oh no, I hope he's all right," said Arial in shock.

"It's all my fault, I should have allowed a rookie to use the waver," said Polo.

Hiccup sighed. "Here we go again!"

He then immediately jumped into the White Sea to rescue Snotlout just like before. It only took about a minute to fish him back out and soon the two of them made their way back onto the beach.

"Next time how about you read the instructions before taking off," Hiccup suggested Lane him down on the beach.

"I should never let him take the waver, with its warlike body even a small wave can shake the rudder. Unless you know the White White Sea like the back of your hand, the waver is almost impossible to ride."

"It's only recently that I became good enough to ride it," said Arial.

"Is it that hard?" Chopper asked.

"It usually takes 10 years of training to drive it," said Polo.

"You've got to be joking!" said Chopper.

"Yeah, because Fishlegs seem to be handling it all right," Astrid pointed.

Everyone turned and saw that Fishlegs was on the waver and was riding it like a master.

"That's incredible!" Polo stared. "I can't believe it, this is his first time?"

"He's a very skilled navigator I'm not surprised he was able to manage it," Hiccup shrugged.

"Wow, this requires skill!" Fishlegs yelled. "No wonder you had a hard time, Snotlout!"

"Shut up, Fishlegs," Snotlout grumbled.

"Fishlegs, we were invited to dinner!" Hiccup reminded him.

"You guys gone ahead, if Polo doesn't mind I would like to stay out here and ride!" Fishlegs called.

"It's fine, just be careful!" Polo yelled.

"Riding this freely on the open ocean without worrying about the wind is like a dream," said Fishlegs. "I wonder if we can use these on our ocean back home?"

* * *

As they were making their way to Polo and Arial's house, Snotlout's noticed something.

"Whoa, is that some kind of factory?" he asked.

Everyone looked and saw what appeared to be some kind of quarry and, as hard as it seemed to be, they were mining clouds.

"Indeed it is," Polo nodded. "That is our cloud quarry site, it's where our cloud is manufactured and cut to meet all kinds of need."

"I didn't know you could cut a cloud," said Toothless.

"You did take the Milky Road to get the White White Sea?" Polo asked.

"Milky Road?" Toothless frowned. "Is that the name of that mess up currently took up here?"

"Yes, it's a canal constructed by our engineers and mood by the natural clouds we quarry. The two types of natural clouds on our island, your ship travelled on what we call see clouds and the ones that float on their own, that we can stand on and build on our called island clouds."

"They are not the normal clouds we're used are they?" said Toothless.

"No, their condensation nucleus is different from what you usually see. It has something to do with a mineral found on the Blue Sea World called Sea Prism Stone."

"Sea Prism Stone?" Heather blinked. "What effect does that have on the clouds?"

"It's like this, inside the Sea Prism are alien particles called Pyrobloin. During volcanic eruptions these particles gain moisture and descend into the sky, our clouds are formed based on the density of the moisture. In all actuality, there are three types of clouds that we used in our day-to-day the sea and island types are natural, the man-made ones come from island clouds. Now if you follow me please…"

They eventually reached their house.

"You guys have got quite the view from up here," Hiccup noted.

"If you squint you can see Fishlegs riding the waver," said Chopper.

* * *

When they got inside Ragnar immediately began to help Polo were preparing the meal, he was excited to discover what recipes they developed. He looked into the freight and found a jar with a little with unusual colouring and tasted it and immediately regretted it.

"What happened to you?" Polo asked.

"Well, I saw this stuff settling in your fridge and I… uh, I never seen anything like it so I tried it and it tastes like death, I feel so dizzy and my tongue is swollen," he said stuck his tongue out. "How does it look?"

"Like you drank some spoiled sauce," said Polo looking slightly embarrassed.

Ragnar then immediately smashed the sauce on the ground. "Then why did you let this stuff sit around. If something is old you throw it out!"

"Sounds like they're having fun in the kitchen," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, don't he only yells like that when we entered the kitchen," Ruffnut nodded.

"That might have something to do with the fact that you ruined his soufflé a week ago," Snotlout pointed out.

Heather then looked at Arial. "Arial, I was wondering could you explain more about these dials to us that you mentioned earlier."

"Sure, but it's complex I don't exactly know where to start," she said.

She then made her way to a desk and then came back and gave Hiccup a seashell.

"This doesn't look like a dial, it looks like a normal seashell?" he frowned.

"Yes, at first glance, but why don't you put into your mouth and talk?"

"Like this?" Hiccup asked as he brought the dial to his mouth. "My name is Hiccup Haddock."

"Now just place down on the apex of the shell," Ariel instructed.

"What an apex?" Snotlout frowned.

"Oh, it simply means vertex or the highest point," said Tuffnut.

"She's just basically saying to press down on the very top of the seashell, you know the spiral," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout just stared at them blankly as Hiccup pressed down upon the apex of the shell.

"I am Hiccup Haddock," said the seashell with Hiccup's voice.

Everyone immediately stared at the seashell.

"The seashell just talked!" Ruffnut stared.

"And it said that it was Hiccup," said Tuffnut.

"Now just press down on the apex of the shell," said Arial's voice from the shell.

"Now that's a neat trick," said Toothless.

"So that thing can record voices and play it back?" Astrid stared.

"So that seashell was one of the dials?" Heather assumed.

"Yes, we call this one a tone dial it a shelf in the White White Sea that records and plays whatever hears," Ariel explained.

"I thought there wasn't bottom to your sea? Where do these things live if you don't have a seafloor?" Toothless frowned.

"They live in the showers in the cloud reefs," Ariel explained.

"I still don't see how that little thing can move your father's sky waver," said Heather.

"Well, that's because this is the kind that powers the waver," Arial explained as she showed them yet another dial. "It's smaller but it does demonstrate the same process, here let me show you."

She then made her way onto the balcony and point of the shell at the wind charm over the door frame. She then pressed down on the apex of the shell and then a small gust of wind shot out from it and struck the charm.

"So this one blows wind out of its backside?" said Snotlout.

"This is called a breath dial, it allows you the ability to store the wind and expel it whenever you desire," Arial explained. "The wind capacity varies depending upon the size of the shell, if you attach the right size to the stern of the ship you can move along swiftly."

"I've never heard of anything like that," said Heather.

"I get it now," said Hiccup as looked outside towards Fishlegs. "The waver moved by blowing a wave of wind through the water."

"Dials don't just power wavers, there's also the skating kind, the board kind," said Arial. "But I don't go for those, the wave is just as crazy as I get."

Hiccup rubbed his chin. "I wonder if we can fix the one that we have."

"How did you ever find a waver in your world?" Ariel asked curiously.

"Truth is we don't even know if it is a waver," said Hiccup honestly. "We founded in a wrecked ship that sailed these waters 200 years ago, I'm not even certain if we can fix it."

"It may be possible," said Arial. "Dials are made from the remains of dead shellfish, they can last indefinitely so long as the show itself isn't broken. You might get lucky."

"It's worth looking into, I think Fishlegs would love it if we had one of our own," said Hiccup.

"I would venture to guess that there are many types of dials," said Heather and then looked at the lamp on the table. "Is this one here?"

"Yes, that's a lamp dial," said Arial and demonstrated it by switching it on.

"Neat, it lit up from inside!" said Chopper.

"Right, there are flame dials that store he's on fire, flavour dials that store various tastes and aromas and vision dials that store everything that the user sees which you can watch again and again."

"I want to live in the clouds for the last of my life," said Chopper.

"To be honest we really couldn't sustain life in the cloud without these dials. Our culture has evolved with dials, as opposing the same way they have evolved with the White White Sea."

"Ladies and gentlemen dinner is served," said Ragnar as he placed all the cook food on the table. "We have for you sky lobster with special sauce on the side of island fruits that I can't pronounce."

"Let's dig in," said Hiccup.

Everyone immediately began chowing down on the food was delicious, though there wasn't any surprise considering that Ragnar had served it.

Ragnar noted that Fishlegs was still missing. "You guys seen Fishlegs?"

"He's still riding the waver," said Hiccup.

Ragnar looked over the balcony but wasn't able to see him. "I don't see him."

"He probably went out too far," Astrid assumed.

Arial looked at her father with a troubled look. "I'm worried, do you think he's okay?"

"I have my concerns, but I can't say one way or the other," said Polo.

Hiccup looked up. "What are you talking about?"

Arial looked at him. "In the clouds is a place called the Upper Yard that no one is ever allowed to set foot on, it's not too far away. It would only be a short trip by waver from here, I'm afraid your friend Fishlegs might have assured they're out of curiosity."

"What's so bad that you could never go over to this island?" Snotlout asked. "Is it full of monsters?"

"It's sacred ground."

"Sacred ground?" Heather frowned.

Arial nodded. "But it's so much more than that, it's the island where the All-Father lives."

* * *

Fishlegs meanwhile was still riding the waver and was enjoying himself. He was enjoying himself so much that he failed to notice that he was sailing away from Valkyrie Beach, but then he saw something strange.

As hard it was to believe it was an actual island, not the cloud Ireland's that are native to this land but land from the blue sea. Also, the trees were the biggest he had ever seen, they had to be 10 times bigger than that of a normal forest.

"Their huge," he said. "What is this?"


	17. The Forbidden Sacred Ground

Arial had just explained to them about Upper Yard and that it was the home of the All-Father. To say that Hiccup and the others were shot would be an understatement, as the All-Father was a title given to the god Odin.

"You're saying there's a God and he lives up on island that no one is allowed to step on?" Hiccup stared.

"Right," Arial nodded.

"You mean this is the All-Father, the one from the actual stories and he lives on the island next door to you?" Chopper stared.

"He does, I'm sure all of you noticed the big sign that said 'All-Fatherland Skypiea'? That means this land is ruled by the Almighty God Enel."

"Hang on the All Father's name is Enel?" Ragnar frowned.

"He knows and sees everything, he's truly omniscient," said Arial.

"Everything?" Snotlout gulped.

"He keeps his all-seeing eyes focused on everyone always."

"For real?" said Snotlout as he sat up.

"You mean right now?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh yes," Arial nodded.

"I hate it when people stared at me and I can't see them!" Chopper panicked.

"God, huh?" Toothless scoffed.

Chopper looked at him. "Wait, you mean you don't believe in the All-Father? But why not?"

Toothless looked at him. "I'm a drake, we have a different mythology to humans. We don't believe in gods, instead, we believe in the eternal fire which is where all life came from."

Ragnar looked at Arial. "I still don't quite understand in our stories the All Father's name is Odin, but you say he goes by the name of Enel?"

"I can't say for certain, but it could be possible that your people call him by a different name," Arial offered.

"Okay, but if he lives so close then surely you must have seen him before?"

"Not, it's forbidden to go there. The Upper Yard is sacred ground and placed only for our God to rest."

Fishlegs was at the Upper Yard, unaware of the dangers he was in. He was still rather confused why there was an island from the Blue Sea here or why the trees were so large.

"I can't get over the size of those trees," he said. "When a minute, so they do have earthen ground here."

Hiccup was still trying to get his head around about this Upper Yard.

"A forbidden place that no one is supposed to set foot on, huh?" said Hiccup.

"Sounds like a fun place to explore," said Ruffnut.

"It sounds awesome," said Tuffnut.

"The lady just said that we can't go there because it's sacred ground," Astrid reminded them.

Hiccup looked at Arial. "So how serious are the laws taken here?"

"Breaking any rule from the All-Father is nothing less than sacrilege," said Arial.

"I assume there's some dramatic and vicious consequences of entering the Upper Yard?" Heather assumed. "Do you know what they are?"

"Yeah, I do," said Arial.

"What are they?" Toothless asked.

"It is our belief that if you go there you would not return alive," said Polo.

"Everyone who goes there dies?" Snotlout stared.

"I must admit I'm just as worried about Fishlegs as all of you are," Polo admitted. "I hope he has sailed too close to the Upper Yard."

"I don't think there's much to worry about, Fishlegs smart enough not to step foot on an unknown island without backup," said Hiccup.

"For all we know even sailing around it outskirts could be considered sacrilege," said Ragnar.

"Maybe it's worth going out to locate him," Astrid suggested.

* * *

Fishlegs meanwhile was just staring at the giant trees of the Upper Yard, he was unaware of the fact that this was sacred ground and what the consequences were of setting foot on it.

"Those trees of the biggest trees I've ever seen in my life," he said. "They have to be hundreds of years old that all things grow bigger few miles in the sky. And there's so tall I can't even see where they top out."

"I'm positive, the treasure has got to be here," said a faint voice.

"But I don't see anything," said a second voice.

"Look harder, we didn't come all this way for nothing! It's close it has to be!"

"But where?"

'_There are people out there,_' said Fishlegs looking up at the island.

"We're getting warmer, pick up the pace!"

Fishlegs then moved in closer towards the voices, though he moved as silently as possible so not to be noticed.

"The voices came from over here," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup and the others were starting to plan a trip to the Upper Yard to locate Fishlegs.

"It's all well and good saying that we should go after Fishlegs, but without knowing exactly where he is we could just be fumbling around aimlessly in these uncharted waters," said Hiccup.

Ragnar looked at Arial. "I don't suppose you can give us directions to the Upper Yard?"

"You don't even know for sure that he's there," said Arial. "For you know you he could be out on the clouds and nowhere near the Upper Yard. I mean… I can't explain how devastating it would be for us if we angered the wrath of our All-Father Enel."

"This Enel doesn't sound like the nicest guy we could have found," said Chopper.

"He doesn't have to be, he's a god," Toothless pointed out.

* * *

Fishlegs meanwhile was making his way around the island when he came across a small boat anchored near the cliffs. However, upon closer examination, it was rather rickety and battered plus there was no sign of anyone on board.

"What a wreck, looks like there's no one on board," he said.

He then sailed up to the boat and then climbed aboard, the only thing on it was a seashell, an empty water canister and discarded backpack.

He then went unexamined the boat more closely and noticed there were massive claw marks on the side.

"Claw marks? Something big by the looks of them," he said.

A bird then landed on the apex of the seashell.

"I'm positive, the treasure has got to be here."

"But I don't see anything."

"Look harder, we didn't come all this way for nothing! It's close it has to be!"

Fishlegs practically jumped when he first heard the voices began looking around for the source which turned out to be the seashell. The seashell was, in fact, a tone dial, but Fishlegs had no idea it was called that at the time.

"Wait? Those voices coming from that shell," he said.

He then bent down and examined the shell more closely.

"We're getting warmer, pick up the pace!"

"Crazy," Fishlegs blinked. "It sounds like there's a person trapped inside."

He then picked it up and began examining it accidentally pressing on the apex of the shell.

"We have to keep a record of everything we find in to do," said a voice. "Who knows how valuable the information could be."

"I see, so the shell can record voices," said Fishlegs.

"Forget this," said the second voice. "I'm out of here! I can't stop shaking, I'm so scared! Can you feel that? That's the All-Father's anger!" He then heard some sort of noise in the background. "Wait, I hear something."

"What is it?"

"It's-it's-it's the All-Father!"

He then heard what sounded like a tremendous amount of force followed by some screams. Fishlegs then noticed for the first time the little co-that he was in was not naturally made and the trees above had been scorched.

"Were they killed… by the All-Father?" said Fishlegs.

The sound of the leaves shaking the trees sent shivers down his spine.

"This place is so creepy, that's it I think it's time to get out of here," he said

Then suddenly there was a massive crash coming from the forest and Fishlegs looked up and saw bird shooting out of the trees looking frightened.

Inside the forest, and from the Blue Sea was running for his life as quickly as he could.

"Help! Somebody help me!" he cried.

Fishlegs noticed that some trees were shaking close by and fear starting to consume him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Valkyrie Beach, Hiccup and everyone else was getting ready to set sail to search for Fishlegs.

"All right, we'll start our search of the Upper Yard," said Hiccup.

Polo had placed a finger up and was feeling the direction of the wind. "I'm afraid there's no headwind blowing, if you were to set sail at this moment you would spend an extraordinary amount of time getting to the Upper Yard."

"What kind of extraordinary amount?" Astrid asked.

"Exponentially longer than it would take if your ship was powered using are dials energies."

"Can you be a little bit more specific like an actual number?" Ragnar asked.

"I'm afraid only the wind knows your answer," said Polo.

"The ironic part is that Fishlegs would know," said Toothless.

"I don't suppose you know a faster way to get there rather than sitting and waiting for the wind to pick up?" Hiccup asked.

"Unless you would make this ship fly was stuck here," said Snotlout.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Upper Yard, the adventure was running for his life as for elves were chasing him down.

One of them was a muscular dark-skinned man with a bald head, he was swinging from the trees like a monkey. He then landed on one of the large branches and placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

The eventual heard the whistle and came to a stop, wondering what was now going to chase him. Then suddenly shooting out of the bush was a giant dog the size of a small elephant.

"Oh no!" he cried.

He braced himself for the end, but then shooting down from the sky on the back of a giant eagle was another one of his pursuers. This one was wearing armour and he was holding a lantern his hand. He then suddenly took off and then kicked the dog with incredible strength pushing him away from the adventure before the eagle flew low him and he landed on top of it.

"Bastard!" the muscular man growled. "He took my pray."

Fishlegs climbed back onto his waver and began moving around the island.

"Those voices… those sounds… what were they?" he said to himself.

The elf in armour began to laugh as he began chasing down the adventure frosting his lance at him.

"Just give up!" he laughed.

Then suddenly floating next to him was a particularly fat looking elf wearing a bowler hat.

"You should do the same, this boy is mine," he said.

"Not if I can help it!"

"Oh, but it doesn't look like you can!"

The adventurer then tripped over a root and fell to the ground, the elf in the bowler hat and the one wearing armour then blocked his escape.

At the same time, Fishlegs had just come to the opening when he saw them.

"Wait… what the? Who are they?" he frowned. Whoever they were he had a bad feeling about them. "Something tells me I don't want to find out. What's going on?"

Hiccup and the others were still waiting for the wind to pick up, but the twins were rather impatient.

"We can't stay here all day!" said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut nodded. "We can't just sit on this beach and wait for the wind to pick up."

The two of them then grabs the wrecked waver that Hiccup salvaged from the wrecked galleon.

"What's that thing you muttonhead carrying?" Snotlout yelled.

"That's the old broken waver I found," said Hiccup. "You two can't even be thinking about using that?"

Unfortunately, they were as they were running towards the sea.

"Here we come!" they yelled.

They then dropped the waver onto the sea and then jumped on board and no one surprise it immediately sank beneath the waves.

"What a bunch of muttonheads," Astrid groaned.

"How could they possibly not know that was going to happen?" said Snotlout shaking his head.

"Is anyone going to save them?" Chopper asked.

"I'm on it," Hiccup groaned as he dived in.

Hiccup managed to pull the twins out of the sea as well as the wrecked waver.

"I'm getting quite sick and tired of rescuing people from the sea," Hiccup groaned as he dropped the twins onto the beach.

Polo began to examine the wrecked waver. "So this is your old waver, huh? You should take better care of it."

"It's not ours, we found it like that," said Astrid.

"Would you like me to take a look at it?" he asked. "Assuming that it is fixable I should be able to do that for you."

"How would you know how to fix it?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm an engineer that specialises in dialled ships so I should know."

"Wouldn't be a bad idea, mind if I lend a hand on the bit of an amateur engineer myself," said Hiccup.

* * *

Meanwhile, out at the White White Sea, the gorilla that attacked Hiccup and his crew were riding across the water towards the Upper Yard.

'_Enel,_' he said.

* * *

At the Upper Yard, the adventurer was staring at his three pursuers looking utterly terrified.

"Leave this one to me, he's my prey," said the baldheaded elf.

"Oh, so you have the itch to compete do you?" said the armoured elf. "Well, you would be happy to know that I enjoy fighting you. To kill my boredom!"

"Very funny, Selan. We'll see how competent you are after I feed you and your ugly friend to my pet dog."

The elf in the bowler had begun bouncing around excitedly. "I sense a confrontation, too bad it's between a couple of weaklings."

Then joining the three of them was an elf with wet black hair. "Speak for yourself."

Fishlegs just stood there watching everything transpire, he had no idea what was going on but he knew that those four were dangerous. He then heard what sounded to be a rifle directly behind him, he turned around and saw the gorilla that he and his crew earlier aiming a bazooka directly at him.

He then fired and Fishlegs then realise that he was aiming at the four elves above them. There was a huge explosion and Fishlegs looks back at the gorilla wondering why he did that. He then looked up back towards the cliff and saw the adventurer crawling his way towards the ledge.

"What's going on?" he said.

The adventurer looked pretty beaten up and that when he saw Fishlegs floating below him. "You down there! Help, please give me a ride! Please!"

"You want a ride?" Fishlegs frowned. "But this is a one-person boat."

"Please help me," he pleaded. "I came here from another Sky Island in search of some missing treasure. But I don't care about that anymore, I just want to get out of here. Please!"

"But I can't there's no room," said Fishlegs.

"Either give me the boat or our slice you up!" he yelled as he drew his knife. His eyes then widened when he noticed the gorilla just behind him, who was re-aiming his bazooka. "Gorilla!"

Then there was a flash of light appearing around him.

"No!" he cried.

Then an incredible force of lightning rained down from the sky striking him and tearing up that small portion of the island. Fishlegs then realised what had created a small cove he discovered earlier, with this kind of power it made sense that a god was behind it.

"Is this Enel's doing?" said the grill as he shielded himself with his shield. "How dare you harm vearth!"

Then suddenly another beam of lightning rained down from the sky aiming directly at the gorilla this time. He narrowly avoided the attack and Fishlegs was doing everything he can to stay afloat as the attack caused massive ripples in the sea. Eventually attack stopped and the gorilla was now moving away from the island.

"Get some water tiles down here now! The fire is spreading!"

Fishlegs looked up towards the cliff and indeed he could a small fire was blazing away.

* * *

Meanwhile, over Valkyrie Beach, the elves in the nearby town were minding their own business when soldiers began marching through the streets and all of them wearing white berets.

"What other White Berets doing here?"

"Oh no, something must have happened."

"You are all worn to use extreme caution," said the leader of the squad. "I have received word that even legal entrance have entered Skypiea through to Angel Beach today! There are reportedly 10 suspects, but do not worry you can help with our search investigation by reporting suspicious activity. Leave it to the White Berets."

He then held out pictures of Hiccup and the others.

* * *

Fishlegs meanwhile was at the Upper Yard remaining as quiet as a mouse, the elves of there had already distinguished the flames and were now talking amongst themselves.

"Did you see that?" said the elf with black wet hair. "It appeared he was talking to someone in the water."

"He was probably delusional," said the elf in the bowler hat.

"Would someone please shut that dog up?" Selan snarled as the baldheaded elf's dog kept on barking.

"He was most likely begging for his life," the elf the bowler hat laughed.

"Why did Enel take care of that guy himself?" the baldheaded elf wandered. "Isn't that why he sent us here in the first place?"

"We probably ran out of time," said the elf with black wet hair.

"Ran out of time?" said the elf of the bowler hat.

"Yet another group of illegal entrants have already entered Skypiea."

"Again?" Selan grunted.

"Old Lady Valkyrie informed us that it was a ship filled with 10 Blue Sea dwellers on board."

Fishlegs' eyes widened. '_10 Blue Sea dwellers? That's probably us, we're here illegally?_' Fishlegs remembered that they had to pay an entrance fee. '_Because we didn't pay the entrance fee? No way! The people who were on that abandoned boat and that guy just saw, did he illegally enter too? Because if that is true I don't want that bright flash to come for us._'

"10 Blue Sea dwellers should be a cakewalk for us," said Selan.

"10 heads, looks like two of us is going to have to share," said the baldheaded elf.

'_What the heck is happening on this island? And who are those people?_' said Fishlegs. '_This is crazy!_'

Fishlegs wasted no time began heading back Valkyrie Beach as quickly as he could.

"I have to get back to the others and warn them! I just hope I get to them before it's too late!"

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still waiting for the wind to pick up and aware of the danger they were in. While they were waiting the twins and Chopper were busy making sculptures out of the clouds and Snotlout demolished them when they weren't looking. Astrid, Heather, Ragnar and Toothless were just sitting quietly on the ship, though Toothless was fast asleep.

Hiccup meanwhile was with Polo as they began to examine the wrecked waver.

"Do you think it's fixable?" Hiccup asked.

"I've never seen past like these before," said Polo.

"I don't hear no though," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"Until I have a chance to look at this closely, I don't know if I can fix it," he said honestly.

"Guess the only thing we can do is try."

Then they heard footsteps and saw the White Berets making their way down towards them.

"It looks like we have company," said Hiccup.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up as the White Berets continued walking down the steps towards them.

"You there… on the beach, don't move!" the captain ordered.

"This can't be good," said Hiccup.

They eventually reached the beach and stopped right in front of them.

"White Berets, halt!" the captain ordered.

All of them then immediately came to a stop and Astrid and the others at the same time joined the ones on the beach.

"Who are they soldiers?" Toothless asked.

"No clue," said Chopper.

"Well, look what we have here," said the captain looking at them. "You must be the Blue Sea dwellers who have illegally entered the sovereign land of Skypiea. Prepare to have the weight of divine judgement wrote down upon you!"


	18. Already Criminals

Hiccup and the others just stared at the White Berets, who had just called them criminals.

"You're calling them criminals?" said Polo looking confused.

"Can you be a little bit more specific?" Hiccup asked.

"There's no use defending yourselves," said the captain as he pulled out photographs of them. "Valkyrie, the woman who stands at Valhalla's Gate captured these very images of you using a vision dial."

"No wait, that can't be," said Polo. "I think this is a big misunderstanding Captain Arron they're not the criminals you're making them out to be."

"What you mean by illegal entry?" Ragnar asked.

"Does this have to do with that ridiculous 1 billion Kai entrance fee, because we didn't pay her a thing?" Heather asked.

"But didn't that old lady say we didn't have to pay it?" Snotlout asked. "It's not like she tried to stop us."

"Yeah, that's true," Chopper nodded.

"Enough!" Arron yelled. "There's no sense trying to deny it, now fess up! Don't worry there's no need to panic just yet, according to Valhalla Judgement illegal entries only eleventh-degree crime. Once you accept your punishment, which will be minimal, you become legal tourists on the spot and go about your business."

"You could told us that sooner," said Ragnar. "Before we accept, however, what exactly do you have planned as far as punishment?"

"A mere slap on the wrist, all you have to do is pay 10 times the entrance fee. Of course, if you pay immediately, we'll pretend this little episode never happened. So 10 billion per person times 10 people make your total 100 billion Kai cash only."

"Wait, 100 billion Kai?" Snotlout stared. "That's as unlawful lot of money. How much is that in Gil?"

"That's the currency used in the Blue Sea world, Right?" said Arron. "Today's exchange rates are 10,000 Kai per Gil."

"Let's see there's 10,000 and you've got a carry the one, is there a decimal in there?" said Snotlout as he tried to count the amount on his fingers. "Five?"

"100 billion Kai is 10 million Gil," said Heather.

"Expensive that is?" Astrid yelled furiously. "After risking our lives getting here why should we pay stupid free to enter in your precious city! We can't agree to that!"

"You brought this upon yourselves, if you had just paid the 1 million Gil in the first place we wouldn't be having this talk," Arron pointed out.

"It's still way too expensive!"

"This is your first warning, the White Berets serve under the vassals of Almighty Enel. Arguing with us will only raise the level of your crime."

Astrid then turned her back on them and looked at the others. "Let's forget them, we should concentrate on finding Fishlegs."

"He may not even be in trouble," Hiccup pointed out.

Arron was looking deeply annoyed by the fact that they were completely ignoring him.

* * *

Fishlegs was making his way as quickly as he could towards Valkyrie Beach.

'_Those weird guys from earlier somehow knew about us coming to Skypiea, that means Hiccup and the others might be in trouble,_' he said. '_Better hurry back._'

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still discussing their next move.

"I still say that we should wait into the wind picks up and go out and look for Fishlegs," said Astrid.

"Uh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but Hiccup does have a fair point," said Snotlout.

Hiccup looked at him blankly. "You agreeing with me, that's a first."

"I'm just saying that Fishface may be taking a joyride around the island," said Snotlout folding his arms. "I mean if we leave now we could easily miss him."

"But he's taking far too long for that," Chopper pointed out.

Snotlout then immediately grabbed him. "Whose side are you one? The last thing we want is to incur the wrath of the All-Father."

"We can't stay here forever, we should just go," said Toothless.

"Did you forget that Arial warned us about that region?" Snotlout reminded him. "If we go there now who knows how much more trouble will find ourselves in."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Astrid asked.

"I say we just simply wait here for Fishlegs and try not to upset the White Berets," said Snotlout.

"Who is demanding that we pay up for the ridiculous entrance fee, and we have no way near that amount of money," Hiccup pointed out.

"All right, what are you all blabbing on about over there?" Arron demanded to look impatient. "And where is your 10th crewmate, I only count nine. Do I need to add suspicion of fleeing the island to your list of charges?"

"Hold on, let's not get carried away here," said Snotlout. "He's only taking the waver out for a quick spin as soon as he gets back will pay the fee in its entirety. You can trust us, sir, we're good for it."

Arron is doing entirely look convinced and instead was looking quite furious.

Snotlout then approached the others looking quite pleased with himself. "Okay, I bought us some time."

"This is going to end badly, isn't it?" said Astrid looking at Hiccup.

"Yep," he nodded.

Ragnar looked at Heather. "Would you say we have a drink before everything blows up in our face?"

"Sounds lovely," Heather smiled and the two of them walked off.

Astrid, Toothless and the twins merely shrugged and walked off.

"So Chopper want to go fishing?" Snotlout asked.

"You bet!" Chopper nodded.

"Arial do know any good fishing spots?" Snotlout asked.

"There's a good spot five minutes from here just follow me," she said.

Hiccup and Polo bent down to examine the wrecked waver.

"Let's see what we can do about this thing," said Hiccup.

Arron then noticed the waver. "This thing looks downright abused, if I find out that your responsible for this damage you're looking at a tenth-degree crime. Destruction of Sky Island property by a Blue Sea dweller."

"Uh, Captain Arron I'm afraid it's my fault, I crashed the waver not him," said Polo.

"And besides it's mine," Hiccup added.

"Is that right?" said Arron as he bent down towards the waver. "Sounds suspicious to me, I was under the impression that waivers didn't exist in the Blue Sea World if this one was stolen from Skypiea the degree of your crime will increase."

"It's not stolen and I do not appreciate the fact that you're charging us for every little thing," Hiccup glared.

"Excuse me," Arron growled.

"I'm just telling you not to jump to conclusions or without proof."

Arron narrowed his eyes. '_Who do these Blue Sea dwellers think they are insulting a senior member of the White Berets. They'll pay for this._'

* * *

Everyone was just chilling out enjoying the peace and quiet while it lasted. Snotlout then got a bite on his fishing rod and began pulling with all his might.

"I'm losing it!" Snotlout yelled.

Chopper grabbed his leg. "Don't let it get away!"

"It's slipping!"

"We'll help!" said Ruffnut as she and her brother rush towards them.

The two of them grabbed Snotlout and then pulled with all their might. Then they managed to pull a large sky fish out of the water it resembled a puffer fish though it had large fangs and no spikes.

"We got him!" Snotlout yelled.

"It's a big one!" Chopper cheered.

Unfortunately was that moment the line snapped causing the fall of and the two roll down the hill. To make matters worse the giant sky fish was now swooping down towards Arial. Toothless then jumped into action and drew Light Fury and struck the sky fish with the flat of the blade knocking it out cold.

"What did we catch?" Snotlout asked as he and the others joined Toothless. "A fish or a monster?"

"It tried to eat Arial," said Chopper.

"But Toothless took it down," said Tuffnut.

"Way to go!" Ruffnut cheered.

"It was nothing," Toothless shrugged.

"Your heroes," said Polo as he rushed over to them looking deeply relieved. "Mere words cannot express how grateful I am that you save my daughter."

"Father, look," said Arial.

Polo looked at the sky fish. "We're in trouble."

"Why am I not surprised?" said Arron as he approached them. "This species of sky fish is so aware that it is forbidden to catch it, your incompetence once again has earned your violation of the law. This time it is a ninth-degree crime."

"Why is that a crime?" Chopper yelled. "That thing was going to eat Arial! Toothless saved her life!"

Toothless looked at him. "It would be a crime if it hadn't been for the fact that I struck it with a flat of my blade, it's still alive."

"Well, in that case," said Snotlout as he approached the sky fish and punched it causing it to wake up. "It's most definitely alive."

"It looks delicious," said Tuffnut.

"I wonder what it tastes like," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout stared at them as they immediately rushed towards the fish. "No, don't!"

Too late the twins already bit down on the fish.

Arron smiled. "You just keep on digging your graves, eating an endangered species is an eighth-degree crime."

"Well you muttonhead think with your head for once!" Snotlout yelled as he pulled the two of them away from the sky fish. "Now get back into the sea where you belong!"

Snotlout picked up the sky fish and then tossed it back into the sea.

Toothless now his eyes at Arron. "I agree with our captain, accusing us with all these bogus crimes is starting to get old. If you don't cut it out I'll—"

"Toothless calm down," said Hiccup.

"This is becoming ridiculous," said Arron. "Your behaviour is an obvious attempt of extortion, congratulations seventh-degree crime."

Hiccup looked at him. "Toothless wasn't trying to extort you."

"This isn't fair," said Chopper. "He's trying to get us in trouble on purpose!"

"At this point, the only way not to get into trouble is by doing nothing," said Astrid folding her arms.

"In that case was just take a little nap," said Snotlout as he lay down on the beach and began to snore.

Hiccup and the others looked at one another and admittedly they couldn't see a flaw in his plan and followed suit.

Unfortunately, Arron wasn't going to let them off the hook that easy. "How dare they make such a racket and Valkyrie Beach. Listen up your all in violation of Skypiea's Noise Pollution Statures which are six-degree crimes."

"You mean we can't even snore!" Snotlout yelled as he sat up.

Hiccup then got to his feet. "I've tried to be patient, but at this point, nothing we say or do is going to help us out of this mess."

"I agree," said Astrid as she reached out for her axe.

Fishlegs arrived at that very moment and that when he noticed the White Berets on the beach and knew they were already in trouble.

"Oh no, there's a whole group of people I hope they're not those guys from before," he said.

Tensions were beginning to rise on the beach it was only a matter of time before the battle started.

"I'm back!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Looks like Fishlegs is back not looking to worse for wear," said Ragnar.

"Please tell me you guys haven't gotten yourself into trouble!" Fishlegs yelled.

"A little hard to do!" Hiccup yelled back.

"All we need is just 10 million Gil the pay all the fines we've got!" Snotlout yelled.

"10 million?" Fishlegs stared.

Fishlegs was such a shock that he forgot all about the brakes and he was now speeding towards Arron.

Arron saw it a little too late. "What?"

Fishlegs slammed right into Arron, knocking him out cold and sending them flying towards the porch.

"I forgot about the brakes," Fishlegs moaned.

"Daa, daa, we're dead," said Hiccup.

"Captain!" the White Berets yelled.

Fishlegs then looked at Polo. "Thanks for letting me use your waver, I love the way it handles."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, but more importantly do you realise how much trouble you're in now?" Polo asked.

"Perhaps we should make ourselves scarce," Astrid suggested.

Toothless looked at Polo. "I'm going to assume this is another crime in our record."

"Oh yes, quite," Polo nodded. "And knocking out an official is a crime of the fifth-degree."

"5th, huh?" said Snotlout. "It could be worse."

"That's not good at all," said Arial. "Once you found guilty of committing a fifth-degree crime Almighty Enel will banish you to the Land of the Drifting Clouds."

"And how is that bad?" Snotlout asked.

"'Land of the Drifting Clouds?' That sounds like fun," said Tuffnut.

"It's a death sentence, you die," said Arial.

"We die?" Snotlout, Fishlegs and Chopper yelled.

Toothless looked at Arron. "You got him good, Fishlegs." He then looked at Arial. "But a death sentence in All-Father's land it is quite the contradiction."

"But it's the truth, this is very serious," said Arial. "They'll put you and your ship on a small cloud and set you adrift into the sea with no chance of rescue or escape. You'll eventually die of a very slow and painful death. It's terrible."

"Interesting, that must be why we saw that ship fall from the sky," Heather theorised.

"Wait? What are you talking about?" Snotlout frowned.

"Don't you remember that galleon we saw falling? For all we know that crew could have been punished over 200 years ago."

"And they must've been fighting amongst themselves for what little food and water they had left," said Hiccup. "So I suppose technically you could say that it is not the All-Father that kills you, he just sets the stage for you to kill yourselves."

"What a charming fellow," said Astrid.

"You criminals!" the White Berets yelled.

"Do you scum know what you've done to our captain?"

"And who cares?" said Ragnar.

"Perhaps you should let me handle this," Fishlegs offered.

Hiccup shrugged. "Knock yourself out, though I don't expect them to listen."

Fishlegs just looked at them apologetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose your captain just was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You're lying!"

"No I'm serious, it was an accident I swear."

"An accident?"

"You guys must know how very hard it is for someone to control those wavers and it was my first time riding one. So I made a small mistake while I was turning, I was just so excited to ride one of your wavers I meant nothing by it."

"It looked like he had a pretty good handle on it to me?" said Tuffnut looking at his sister confused.

"Yeah, she was handling it like a master," Ruffnut nodded.

Snotlout grabbed them and pulled them back. "Will you two muttonhead's button your lips! He's trying to tell them that it was a terrible accident!"

Unfortunately didn't look as if the White Berets believed him despite his best attempts.

Polo then stepped forward. "Uh, gentleman. As important as your investigation is perhaps it would be best to get the captain to a doctor first? Just a thought."

"Oh, right the captain!"

All of the men started to panic, clearly not one of them had any kind of medical expertise.

"No need to panic, you can just take into my house," Polo offered.

"We'll get right on that."

They then placed Arron on a stretcher and then began making their way to Polo's house. Though that didn't stop them looking back at them with threatening locks.

"Consider yourselves under provisional arrest, don't go anywhere! Got it!"

"The poor captain is bleeding!"

"You guys save my life so I know you're not as bad as they claim you are, so take this chance and get out of here!" Arial suggested and ran off.

"I think we better take her advice," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, when I was on the waver I saw for myself island filled with monsters," said Fishlegs.

"Great so you did exactly what everyone was hoping you didn't do," said Toothless.

"Yeah, you discover the sacred ground that absolutely no one needs to step on," said Hiccup. "Guess we have no choice but to leave."

Ragnar then looked up at Polo's house. "Plus knowing those guys they might charge Arial and her father as accomplices for our crimes."

Astrid nodded. "Agreed, if we escape on our right now they shouldn't get into trouble. The can hardly charge them for compasses if they're helping that captain at the same time we leave."

"You know for once, I would like to go somewhere where we wouldn't get into trouble," Hiccup sighed.

"That's the life of been a pirate," Astrid shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, at her house, Arial was looking down from the balcony towards the beach.

'_Please… please hurry,_' she pleaded.

Then from out of nowhere, Arron grabbed her wrist. "The Blue Sea dwellers will never escape."

* * *

On the beach, everyone was getting the ship ready to set sail.

"How we looking?" Hiccup asked.

"The wind just picked up, we should be good to go," said Fishlegs.

"Unfortunately we're out of time," said Hiccup.

Hiccup was right as the White Berets had returned.

"Save yourselves! Please go!" Arial pleaded.

"Careful miss, if you say anything to defend these criminals I will consider you and your father accomplices," Arron warned. "These people must be punished by the full extent of the law for all the inclusive language and deplorable violence, I find them guilty of fifth-degree crimes. In the name of Almighty Enel you are banished adrift into the clouds for eternity!"

"I told you it was an accident!" Fishlegs yelled.

"I don't think you're looking for excuses," said Astrid.

"Arrest them!" Arron ordered.

His soldiers then immediately pulled out bows and nocked several arrows, though instead of steel tips they had seashells which had to be dials. Hiccup immediately braced himself for a fight also waiting to spring into action were Astrid, Toothless and Ragnar.

"Please run you can't win!" Arial pleaded.

"Fire the Milky Arrows!" Arron ordered.

The immediately loosed their arrows and they launched directly towards them creating paths of clouds. Hiccup immediately dodged the arrows and landed on one of the cloud pathways they created.

"What the heck? Clouds?" Hiccup stared.

"White Berets attack!" Arron ordered.

The soldiers then jumped into the clouds wearing skates image the ones they saw the gorilla wear. They then began skating over the clouds flawlessly and very high-speed, Hiccup had to jump to avoid getting grabbed. Just before they reached the end of the parts created by the clouds they stopped and began to sneer at Hiccup.

"I hope that's not all you've got," said Hiccup as he landed back onto the cloud path.

The soldiers then immediately drew blades and launched themselves at Hiccup once more.

"Attack!"

Hiccup began running across the clouds, but there was rather tricky as they were so fluffy.

"Running on these clouds is next to impossible," Hiccup grimaced as he began dodging the blades from the soldiers.

"Watch out!" Arial yelled.

"Those fools, they figure they can get away from us?" Arron scoffed.

When the soldiers reached the end of the pathway like before they then all got the same path in a line formation.

"I get it, though skates you're wearing have miniature wind dials," said Hiccup.

The soldiers then launched themselves directly at Hiccup ready to deal with what they believe to be the final blow. However, before they attack Hiccup immediately transformed into his hybrid form and took off, much to their shock.

"Whoa!"

"He transformed!"

"He looks like a dragon!" Arial stared.

"I hope he's okay," said Polo.

Hiccup then opened his mouth which then began to glow purple. "_Plasma…_"

"No way… Devil Fruit!" Arron yelled.

"…_Barrage!_" Hiccup yelled firing several plasma blasts straight down towards the soldiers.

He minimised the power just to provide enough force to knock them out cold, but it was still enough force to send Arron skidding across the beach towards the forest. The other soldiers landed in the clouds, though there were still a few of them able to fight.

Three of them were aiming arrows at Hiccup, but before they could fire Astrid, Toothless and Ragnar took them out before they knew what hit them.

Toothless looked at Fishlegs. "How's the money situation, Fishlegs?"

"50,000 Gil left!" he yelled.

"50,000? We're that broke?"

"Normally there would last like a day or two at most!"

"Meaning we wouldn't have had enough money to pay the fine either way," said Astrid.

"We have to be the poorest pirates in the world," said Snotlout.

"Yep, most definitely," Tuffnut nodded.

"I can't fathom well this money goes," said Ruffnut.

"It might have something to do with you to follow every single scam we come across," Snotlout pointed out.

Arial and Polo were astonished that they were able to take down the White Berets so quickly.

"They took down the White Berets," said Polo.

"Unbelievable," said Arial astonished. "At this altitude, the athletic abilities of Blue Sea dwellers usually decreases."

'_Those poor deluded fools_,' said Arron as he out of the forest battered and bruised. "Sorry criminals, you have no chance of escape. You should behave and do what I told you to do, of all the upholders of law here in Skypiea we White Berets are the most lenient. However,_ they_ are not as nearly as forgiving, congratulations you are now considered second-degree criminals. You can try and cry for mercy, but you will all be judged by the Gothar of your Upper Yard!"


	19. Is Escape Possible

No sooner had Arron issued his threat, he and his men took off.

"Well quite the situation we found ourselves in," said Hiccup.

"No kidding, that old lady ratted us out," said Astrid angrily. "She lied to us, she said that it was okay for us to pass through. But when we did the accused us of illegal entry, that's flat out fraud."

"There again even if we were told we couldn't pass we would have just forced our way through, I mean how was that little old lady going to stop us?" said Snotlout.

"Not helping," said Fishlegs.

"In any case, you're in a great deal of trouble," said Polo. "You're now second-degree criminal's and as such Arial and I are not able to assist you any longer."

Hiccup then looked at Fishlegs. "By the way, I'm wondering what happened to you when you reached Upper Yard."

"I'm not exactly sure what went on, but that island is filled with people we do not want to mess with," said Fishlegs. "And this Enel guy, I don't know he is a God or no but he certainly has the power to back it up."

"We can hardly stay here now that we're wanted criminals and its not as if we planned what to do after we got here," said Astrid. "We don't even know there's a safe way back to the Blue Sea World."

"There is a way, but at this juncture, I'm afraid it's no longer safe," said Arial. "The only way to escape is making a way to Cloud End and from there you can travel home."

"What's Cloud End and how we supposed to get there?" Snotlout asked.

"It's an island that lies far to the east, the only way for you to get there is a travel across the White White Sea."

"So we sell used and we eventually get home," Snotlout simplified.

"Sounds like it's our only option, the last thing we want is to cause more trouble for Arial and her dad," said Hiccup.

"No, it's no trouble," Arial assured.

"Even if we leave right now there's no guarantee we can make a clean escape," said Astrid.

"Then we best get ready to set sail, but before that, I would like to ask a favour for you Polo," said Hiccup.

"What kind of favour?" Polo asked.

"Would be too much trouble if we can take the leftovers from the meal we had earlier?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course not, they're all yours."

Hiccup looked at Ragnar. "Okay, let's get everything prepared Ragnar."

Ragnar nodded and looked at Snotlout and the twins. "We could do with some extra muscle."

"Anything to get things rolling," said Snotlout.

Hiccup looked at Polo. "Oh, and we could do with some extra parts and tools to fix our ship."

"What's mine is yours, feel free to take anything you need."

Hiccup and his group began making their way back to the house.

Fishlegs just blinked. "You mean, we're not going right away?"

"Hiccup does have a good point will need those supplies," said Astrid. "We don't know how long we'll be sailing out to sea so we should get prepared for a long journey."

"Personally it's a shame that we can stay here longer," said Toothless as he climbed aboard. "Though it goes to show you that place this perfect still has its problems. With the way the system is rigged, it almost impossible for visitors to not break a rule."

"I just hope they hurry up, the longer we stay here the more danger we put ourselves in," said Fishlegs.

"How is that any different than normal?" Heather smiled. "From what I can tell, you guys seem to end up in the most dangerous places imaginable."

"And as they hurry up before the White Berets have enough reinforcements to follow us," said Fishlegs.

Arron had been listening to their conversation within the forest and chuckled. "Follow you? Idiots, Enel and his Gothar aren't going anywhere. Why should I bother when your true judgement awaits, once you weigh anchor your challenge will begin. Your ship will set its course to the forbidden sacred grounds… the Upper Yard."

Heather was pulling up the rope ladder when she saw Arial down at the beach.

"I feel as if I need to tell you something," she said.

Heather dropped down the rope ladder and Arial climbed aboard and she began to tell them of another route they could take.

"There's a cloud current that'll take us down to the White Sea?" Fishlegs blinked.

"Yes, by entering the current you can cross the vast expanse of the White White Sea and then it will take you to Cloud End and then you won't have to worry about getting lost."

"Really?" Fishlegs beamed.

"As long as you ride the current, no one will be able to catch you. If you like I would be happy enough to guide you to the entrance of the current so you can set after home safely."

"Sounds like a plan," said Astrid.

"Then I'll go back for the others while you set your ship for sail," Arial smiled.

"You got it, we really do appreciate it Arial."

"You're welcome," Arial smiled.

Heather, however, noticed that she was sweating slightly and when she looked at Astrid she saw that she noticed the same thing.

* * *

Up at Arial's house Hiccup and the others were still getting prepared for the long voyage.

"How's the food looking?" Hiccup asked.

"Almost done, do a good thing with got the extra muscle oils we would have to make more than one trip," said Ragnar.

"By the way where's Arial?" Snotlout frowned.

"I think she set off to say farewell to the others," said Polo.

Hiccup was busy sorting out the parts and tools that Polo had given them.

"So not only are you the captain, but your shipwright as well?" Polo asked looking at him.

Hiccup shook his head. "We don't have a shipwright, I'm the closest damn thing we have to a mechanic so I have to do all the repairs. Given the amount of fire we take every day it's a tasking job, good thing I have a competent second mate to take over while I'm busy repairing the ship."

Polo then looked at Ragnar, who was arranging the food perfectly. "Your colour arrangement clearly denotes the work of a professional."

"I consider the plating of food an art form," Ragnar smiled.

* * *

Astrid and the others had got the ship ready to set sail and they were now waving at Arial.

"Thanks, Arial, see you in a bit!" Astrid waved.

"Be right back," she said.

"Finally things are starting to look up, for a moment I was starting to get worried," said Fishlegs.

"I'm afraid we're not out of the woods yet," said Astrid gravely and looked at Heather. "You notice it as well."

"Noticed what?" Fishlegs frowned.

"We're a little sceptical that the current will actually take us home," said Heather.

"And why's that?"

"If what she said is true and this current really exists when stand to reason that we would hear more stories of people returning safely from Sky Island?"

"But you have to remember that very few people ever find their way up here in the first place," Fishlegs pointed out. "So it stands to reason that you won't be hearing many stories of people coming back."

"And even if they did find the current there's no guarantee that their ship would withstand the high speeds that it requires," Chopper added.

"Good point, a lot of captains don't know when to call it quits," Fishlegs nodded. "We should have a weigh anchor and set sail. Chopper help us out with the heavy lifting.

"I think it would be best if we should wait for Hiccup and the others before we weigh anchor," said Astrid. "

"We have to hurry Arial gave us this chance and we shouldn't waste it," said Fishlegs.

Chopper transformed into his human form and began pulling the anchor out and unbeknownst to them there was something in the water approaching them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ragnar was still ranging the food was just about finished.

"If I put this here… no that doesn't work it throws off the whole arrangement," he said shaking his head. "If I put the red one here the emerald green broad beans across the back, now that looks delicious."

Arial and step into the room and saw the food arrangement. "Wow, it doesn't even look like food. Never seen such a beautiful lunch before."

"I made one for you as well," said Ragnar handing the tray over to her.

"Really? Custom-made just for me?" Arial stared.

"Why not consider it a thank you present for helping us," Ragnar smiled.

Snotlout folded his arms. "I can't believe you're making such a fuss was arranging all this food, I mean who cares how it looks."

"That's because you eat whatever is in front of you without looking at it," said Ragnar.

"It comes out the same way!"

"Good food needs to appeal to your eyes as well as your palate!"

While they were arguing Arial giggled and Hiccup looked over the balcony.

* * *

Astrid and the others had finished preparing the ship and had pulled up the anchor.

"Guess the only thing left to do is wait for Hiccup and the others," said Fishlegs.

However, the entire sea then struck violently as something swam beneath the ship.

"What's happening?" Astrid yelled.

Toothless, who had been asleep then woke up with a start. "What's going on?"

"I think we might already be caught in the current," said Chopper.

* * *

Hiccup, however, had a good view of their situation and it was no current.

"Something is wrong with the ship!" he yelled.

Upon hearing those words both Ragnar and Snotlout stopped arguing and rush towards the balcony followed closely by the twins.

"What is it?" Ragnar asked.

"I don't know, but she started to rock all of a sudden," said Hiccup.

"Who is messing with my ship!" Snotlout yelled.

"Our ship," Ragnar corrected him.

"Whoever ship it is it's moving out on its own," said Hiccup.

Sure enough, they could see this ship sailing away.

"Uh, why are they leaving," Ruffnut asked.

"Don't tell me the abandon us?" said Tuffnut.

"Not unless you able to sail backwards," said Hiccup.

Upon closer examination, they saw that as hard as it was to believe, the Going Tiger was sailing away backwards.

"That should be possible they have even set the sails!" Snotlout noted that when he noticed a shadow beneath the ship. "The something underneath."

* * *

Astrid and the others soon became aware of this fact as well.

"I think we're being dragged away, but by what I have no idea," said Astrid.

Toothless jumped onto the side. "You positive were not stuck in this current Arial told us about?"

"No, I think we have a bigger issue here," said Heather noticing only pincer sticking out of the sea.

* * *

Hiccup and the others just stared at the giant creature that was carrying their ship away.

"What is that?" they asked.

"It must be…" Polo stared.

Then suddenly erupting from beneath the sea was a giant lobster and both experiences were attached to the destroyed wings on the side of the ship.

"It's a legendary White White Sea Super Express Lobster," Polo stared.

"What?" Hiccup and the others blinked.

* * *

On the ship, Toothless immediately drew his blades and looked at everyone.

"Guys, we're been hijacked! We'll have to abandon ship!" he yelled. "We have to move right now while we still have time!"

"We can't leave the ship, without it we won't be able to get back home!" Chopper reminded him.

"Then I'll stay behind, just go now!"

Astrid shook ahead. "Don't even think about it, you can't defend the whole ship by yourself!"

"I'll manage!" Toothless yelled as he placed Light Fury in his mouth and jumped down towards a lobster.

He then immediately began swinging his blade across its hardshell, he kept on swinging but it didn't seem as if he was having any kind of effect.

"Oh, come on," he said as he sheathed his blades. He then saw cracks forming within the shell. "That's more like it. Now we're making progress."

"I don't think I'll get you anywhere," said Heather she dropped the rope ladder. "Come back on board."

Toothless looked at her. "Why should I?"

"You'll never be able to significantly damage that creature we have bigger problems now… look!" she said pointing out to sea.

"What?" said Toothless following her finger.

Then they saw swinging towards them were several large sky fish serpents.

"A school of vicious sky fish are following us ready to attack," said Heather.

"Dammit," Astrid cursed. "We can't even jump ship to escape."

Heather nodded. "And even if we did defeat the sky fish I'm sure more will arrive to take their place. Our punishment is already begun and there's no way to stop it."

"'Valhalla's Judgement,' they must be taking us to the forbidden island," Toothless assumed. "I guess they got tired of waiting, it would seem as if Enel has really got it in for us."

"Our only hope now is Hiccup and the others," said Astrid.

The lobster continued taking them down across the sea with the sky fish serpents following close behind.

* * *

Hiccup and the others could only watch helplessly as their friends were being taken away.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "This is bad, Hiccup. We have to rescue them."

"We firstly to figure out where the going," said Hiccup.

"I haven't got a clue," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, I know. But where did they go?" Snotlout smirked.

The twins gave him a disapproving looks.

"You really think this is the time for your stupid jokes, Snotlout?" Ruffnut glared.

"Well… uh…" said Polo looking slightly uneasy. Everyone then immediately looked towards him. "…the Super Express Lobster is a messenger of Enel. It must be taking your friends as a sacrificial offering. If that's the case, they at been taken to the North East of Upper Yard to the sacrificial altar."

"'Sacrificial altar?'" Ragnar stared. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I'm afraid it doesn't get much better," said Polo.

"What there's more?"

"You seem Valhalla's Judgement, there's actually two different types of criminal punishment, but I've only told you about the first. The second punishment is a challenge, your friends are currently hostages in Enel's hands and they are been taking to him even as we speak."

"Hostages?" Snotlout stared.

"I'm afraid I must tell you that the criminals who are to receive the judgement are the four of you standing before me," Polo continued.

"What are you trying to say?" Ragnar asked not liking where this was going.

"If we only had a map," said Polo scratching his head.

"I still have an old map of Skypiea on me," said Hiccup as he began going through his pockets.

They made their way into the living room and he placed the map on the table so they could all examine it.

"Well, this one is very old but it looks like the general shape of the island is correctly rendered," said Polo.

Ragnar looked at Arial who had been the required. "Arial is everything all right?"

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Don't worry will figure something out, we always do," said Hiccup confidently.

"How can you be sure?" Snotlout asked folding his arms.

"This is where we are now," said Polo pointing at the map. "The sacrificial altar that your friends are headed is located a good distance to the north-east, here in the Upper Yard. And I'm afraid there's only one way to get there, you have to take the Milky Road that leaves this island and your only means of transportation will be the waver. The road will take you to a great forest where the Gothar is waiting for your arrival."

"Gothar?" Snotlout frowned. "What in the world of the Gothar?"

"Actually the word 'Gothar', is an ancient form of dialect used to describe priests that worshipped the gods," said Tuffnut.

"That form of dialect has not been used for nearly 400 years and now it is only used for those who are fanatical believers in the gods," said Ruffnut.

Everyone just stared at the twins with blank looks.

"They're actually correct," said Hiccup.

"Okay but surely there's a better way for us to get there unnoticed," said Snotlout as he looked at the map. "I mean if we just ride up to the front gate we won't stand a chance. Can we sneak around the side?"

"I'm actually in agreement with Snotlout," said Hiccup. "If we take the main road they would see us coming and set a trap."

"That may be, but even if you do find your way ashore there's no way you'll ever make it to the altar on foot," said Polo. "You see your old map differs from the current configuration and now the Milky Road criss-cross the entire island."

"The cloud canals you mentioned," Ragnar assumed.

"Correct, there's hundreds of them of all sizes running every which way. I don't think everyone really knows where they all lead."

"I see," said Hiccup taking note of their dilemma.

"That's why your only course of action is as I said, you must follow the main Milky Road to the island and from there continue until you reach the altar."

"And even if we do find another way, the canals will block us from continuing inland," said Hiccup.

"That's right," Polo nodded. "Did I mention the man-eating fish that prowl the canal?"

"'Man-eating fish?'" Snotlout stared.

"Sounds like they're covered all their bases," Ragnar sighed. "So you're spatially saying that if we want our friends back and ship, we have to walk right up to their front door and march on it."

"This is part of the challenge you mentioned, part of Valhalla's Judgement?" Snotlout assumed.

Polo nodded. "Yes, in Upper Yard there are four powerful Gothar of unimaginable strength who await you."

"Then we have no choice, but to greet them," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet. "I don't care we have to beat these Gothar or Enel himself, we are going to get our friends back."

"You make it sound so easy," Ragnar smiled.

Hiccup laughed. "If it was easy I would be worried."


	20. A Trap on Freya Street

Now knowing what they had to do, Hiccup and the others left Arial's house.

"Care to explain why we went up and left like that?" Snotlout asked.

"If we stay we'll just cause more trouble for Arial and her dad," said Hiccup.

"So where do we plan on going?" Ragnar asked.

"We need to get to the sacrificial altar," said Hiccup.

"So you're going to fly us there?" Tuffnut asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "No way I can carry all of you and I don't think it's a good idea leaving anyone behind. Polo so the only way to get theirs by waver so we need to acquire one."

"Preferably one large enough for all of us, but we don't know where they are," said Ragnar and then pulled out the old map of Skypiea. "Not to mention the only thing we can go on is this old map and we don't even know where we are this thing. Plus the Milky Road is not on him at all."

"Yeah, but she might know," Ruffnut pointed.

Everyone turned their head and saw Arial standing there.

"Excuse me," she said.

"Come to see us off?" Ragnar asked.

"Actually, I'm here because of my father," she said. "He asked me to help you find your way to the sacrificial altar. I can accompany you as far as the Valkyrie Island docks, we should be able to find you a suitable boat there."

Hiccup looked at her. "You really don't have to do this, you could get into even more trouble."

"It's no problem, just follow me," she said and they followed her back up the steps.

Unbeknownst to them watching them from behind the bushes was Arron, who was smiling.

"There's no way I'll let you escape," he said. "I'm going to send all of you to Upper Yard to receive Valhalla's Judgement."

* * *

Arial had led them to a street on the island which was filled with houses and shops.

"What's that?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh, that's Freya Street," said Arial. "If you want a closer look you're in luck, we actually have to pass through it to reach the docks."

Arron and his men were following them silently hiding within the clouds so as not to be noticed.

"Captain, aren't they already heading to Upper Yard?" said one of his men.

"Yeah, what we sneaking around for?"

"Idiots, you both know how these Blue Sea people are," said Arron. "They're all the same, oh sure they talk about excitement and adventure, but when they actually face danger they cry and run for their lives."

"You know if it wasn't for the fact that our friends are held hostage, I would be enjoying myself," said Hiccup.

"You realise there's a chance you'll be killed up there," Arial reminded him.

"Yeah, but I doubt that Enel will let us wander around aimlessly here."

"So you're not worried at all?"

"Of course I'm worried, but I'm not gonna let it drag me down."

Agatha was completely turned back.

* * *

Soon they entered the street and began taking in the sights.

"This place is great," said Hiccup.

"Freya Street is the centre of commerce on the island, it has everything," Arial explained.

The twins looked around excitedly.

"Look floating stores!" Ruffnut pointed.

"It takes a special variety of island cloud to build those," Arial explained.

"So where is all the floating restaurants?" Tuffnut asked.

As they walked for the street they noticed that everyone was giving them a wide berth and dirty looks, not surprising considering that they had been just declared second-degree criminals.

"Hey, everyone's avoiding us again us?" Snotlout frowned.

"Can't I blame them, word has probably spread that were criminals," said Ragnar.

"So what else is new," Hiccup joked. "At least we know that no one is going to bother us."

Arron was still keeping a close eye on them to make sure they weren't making a run for it.

"Sure a lot of weird stuff for sale around here," said Ruffnut as she looked at a store. She then began poking a planned on display and immediately bloomed. "Shame I don't have any money."

She then looked at the owner. "Hey, do you take treasure?"

He immediately shook his head frantically and disappointed Ruffnut walked away.

Tuffnut then grabbed some sort of pulley and found himself been pulled towards one of the floating clouds. He then suddenly found himself in some sort of store that sailed dials.

"Oow, this must be a dial shop," he said as he looked around. Then he knows an extremely large breath dial. "Wow these breath dials was a huge. We should put a couple on the Going Tiger we would be as fast as a waver."

He then accidentally pressed down on the apex of the shell as he examined it and was then blown completely out of the shop. He probably would have died if it hadn't been for the fact that Hiccup caught in just the nick of time.

When they landed back on the ground he then looked at the twins strictly. "When you two are done pulling around, there is still the matter of rescuing our friends. If you two don't get serious and so on are going to get sacrificed."

"You worry too much, they're fine," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, live a little," said Tuffnut. "After all Astrid and Toothless with them."

"Which means the two of them are going to have their hands full trying to protect Fishlegs and Chopper," Ragnar pointed out.

"I'm more concerned that the ship has sustained more damage, I mean she has had her share of abuse lately," said Snotlout.

"There something in the middle of the street," Ruffnut pointed.

Naturally, everything they said fell on deaf ears and the twins as they began to examine a statue in the central Plaza of the street. The statue was in a glass container of some kind and it didn't match any the architecture in the street.

"What a weird face," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, what's it supposed to be?" Ruffnut asked.

"Looks like some kind of figure made out of mud, knowing this place it could be some sort of religious statue," said Ragnar.

"They could also be a form of art," Hiccup added.

"This is vearth, you might save represents the eternal earnings of the people of the sky," said Arial.

"Vearth, huh?" Snotlout frowned folding his arms. "Just looks like a mud statue to me."

"Well, I guess it would be difficult for someone from the Blue Sea to understand," said Arial. "Oh, we're almost to the docks right this way."

With that, they continue to follow Arial towards the docks. The elves looked relieved as they were heading their way to the docks.

"Phew, looks like it worked."

"Yeah, they're headed straight for the docks."

"We're saved."

Arron was still watching from afar and smiled.

* * *

Eventually, they reached the port and began looking at all the different kinds of boats.

"Look at all these boats," said Hiccup.

"Yes, you'll notice that there are boats of all shapes and sizes anchored in this harbour," said Arial. "From luxurious hotel ships where you can spend the night, to slicker models that are built for speed and loaded up with giant dials. If you look over there there are even more types."

"That one looks perfect!" said Tuffnut pointing at a particularly large one with a wolf's figurehead.

"Look back there, I bet those dials will make this baby move quicker than lightning," said Ruffnut.

"In case you two muttonhead's have forgotten, we're supposed to rescue the crew first remember," said Snotlout.

"Actually your boat is right over here," said Arial.

"Great," said Hiccup.

"I hope we will be even more awesome than that boat," said Tuffnut.

"I can't wait to see it," said Ruffnut.

"Presenting the Raven," said Arial.

The Raven was not as grand of abodes the twins had been hoping for, it was a tiny little thing that looked as if it was designed for a pleasure cruise.

"You've got to be kidding," said Snotlout.

"Raven's don't even swim," said Ragnar.

"I have only learned how to ride a waver recently, before then I used the Raven to get around," Arial explained. "It's not as fast as a waver of course, but it has to breathe dials and is quite reliable. Please feel free to use it."

The twins then looked at her.

"We're not going anywhere," said Tuffnut.

Arial's eyes widened.

Arron smiled. "Ah huh, I knew they would finally show his true colours. No one in their right mind doesn't value their own life."

Ruffnut then pointed to the boat from earlier. "Unless we can take that one."

"They're not scared they're selfish," Arron stared in disbelief.

Arial looked at them. "That one, huh? You don't like the Raven, I'm sorry."

Hiccup then immediately grabbed the twins and pulled them back. "You two should apologise right now! She goes through all the trouble of getting us a boat and you two just complain! I must apologise for these two Arial."

"It's okay," said Arial guiding them to the Raven.

As though making their way to the boat Hiccup couldn't help but notice that all the elves were watching them acutely. They then came to a stop and Arial looked at them smiling and then pointed out towards the sea.

"Your exit is gate number two, it leads right to the Milky Road and that will take you all the way up to Upper Yard," she explained. "Just follow it and you'll be fine."

Hiccup knew that something was up. "Arial…"

"Yes," she said looking up.

"You've been trembling ever since we left, is everything okay?" Hiccup asked.

Everyone was just watching them closely.

"Can't hear, what are they talking about?" Arron frowned.

"Is it that noticeable?" Arial asked.

"Yes, it's like you're scared or something," said Hiccup.

Arron just watched. "No wait, she wouldn't…"

"She's just worried about us," said Snotlout dismissively.

Arial will act slightly, but Ragnar was now suspicious. "Speaking of worried and you afraid that you and Polo are going to be all right? I mean everyone in town is avoiding us like the plague, but you're leading us around, giving us your boat, giving us directions… is helping us going to get into trouble? When that make you an accomplices or something?"

Hiccup looked at her. "Arial you're going to be fine, okay. You should have told us that you were scared really we can just come here on our own."

"No it's— it's not—" she stuttered. "It's not what you think…"

The elves watching just stared in shock.

"She wouldn't dare."

"Don't say anything you'll regret," said Arron.

"Don't you get it?" Arial asked. "Even after telling you how terrifying Upper Yard is still led you here. I even got your boat and told you which route to take, don't you find that hard? Isn't it obvious what's going on here?"

"Watch your tongue little girl!" Arron yelled from his hiding place. "Don't say anything foolish!"

He then quickly high just as the twins turned around.

"Did you hear something?" Ruffnut frowned.

"Probably just the wind," said Tuffnut.

The elves were now slowly moving away from them, which didn't get unnoticed.

'_Don't tell me their all in on this,_' said Ragnar.

* * *

Before they left, Polo had pulled her daughter aside and told her what they had to do.

"But why?" Arial asked. "We shouldn't do this, they're not like the others. Besides is no need for me to guide them, they're already headed for Upper Yard."

"Arial, if that was truly so I would not have to burden you with this task," he said. "But we must face facts, you've seen how other Blue Sea dwellers act when they come here. These five are probably no different, once the initial excitement was off the reality of what they're facing sets in. They get scared and start a value their own lives over their dreams of adventure, that is why we must lead them to the Milky Road End, all the way to Upper Yard."

* * *

Polo was currently in his house traumatised by what he told his daughter to do.

"Oh Arial, please forgive me," he begged. "But it is every citizen's duty. You know what will happen if we don't follow Almighty Enel's will."

* * *

Back in the present at the docks, Arial fell to her knees.

"Just run away, please," she pleaded as she cried. "I'm so sorry you guys!"

The elves from afar were utterly terrified.

"No, no, please stop!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I called the Super Express Lobster, it was all my fault," she cried.

"You mean that thing that took our friends away! You called Arial!" Ragnar yelled.

"While you three were inside talking to my father, I went aboard and lied to your friends about the current that would lead you to Cloud End. They believed me and I had them raise anchor, that was the signal that summoned Almighty Enel's Super Express Lobster."

"What? Do you want to die?" Arron hissed. "You stupid girl!"

"Once we know someone is a criminal, we must lead them to Upper Yard," Arial cried. "If we don't, then the penalty is death."

The elves were now completely appalled with Arial.

"You idiot!"

"You're gonna bring his wrath right down on top of us all!"

"This is outrageous!"

"Somebody stop her!"

"It's our duty, the duty of every citizen," Arial cried.

"That's crazy," said Snotlout.

"I know," Arial cried. "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner."

"Wait a second, you're saying that they forced you to lead us all here!" Hiccup yelled.

Arial nodded.

"If that's true…" said he and the others looked at her darkly.

"Then why even tell us at all!" the five of them yelled.

Arial just stared up at them.

Hiccup then bent down towards her. "Are you nuts? Now your life is in danger!"

The elves watching from afar then started to walk away.

"It's all over we're too late."

"Get away from the girl."

"The judgement is coming."

Suddenly a bright light appeared directly over them and the powerful surge of lightning rained down towards them. Hiccup quickly grabbed Arial and tried to run for safety, but they weren't going to escape the blast radius in time.

"It's too big," he said.

The attack and struck them dead on causing the entire island to shake. A lot of people had been knocked over by the shockwave alone now there was a giant hole within the island cloud.

"What in the world was that thing?" said Ragnar and then he saw the massive hole.

Snotlout then saw the massive hole in the ground. "It did that!"

Ragnar began looking around for Hiccup and Arial. "Hiccup? Arial? Where are you?"

"That's what happens to those that defy Almighty Enel," said an elf.

Ragnar the others just looked them fearing the worst.

"Do not fear, they are both safe," said a voice above them.

Immediately they looked up and saw flying out of the hall was Gabriel riding on Swift in his hybrid form. To their utter relief riding behind him were Hiccup and Arial not looking to worse for wear.

"It's him… Gabriel," said an elf.

"Oh, the weird old man," said Tuffnut.

Gabriel looked at them insulted. "Me weird? No, I am the Sky Knight friend and this one is on the house."

He then dropped Hiccup back onto the island.

"Looks like he saved Arial was well," Ragnar noted.

"And she will remain so under my watch, you have my word," Gabriel promised. "I shall not allow Enel to harm her."

"Appreciate it," said Hiccup as he stood back up.

Gabriel looked at him. "So after seen the scope of Enel's power and anger what are you going to do next?"

"The same thing we're going to do from the start, go to Upper Yard and rescue our friends," said Hiccup firmly.

"I see, may luck be with you," said debut as he galloped away.

Arial looked at Gabriel as they flew away.

"What about them?" she asked gesturing to Hiccup and the others.

"They have chosen their own course, do not blame yourself, child," said Gabriel gently.

"I know who you really are," she said.

"Of course, it's no secret. I am the Sky Knight."

Arial shook her head. "No, we all know. Please come back to us, All-Father."

Gabriel just remained quiet as they flew off.

Back at the docks everyone just stared in astonishment as Hiccup and the others mounted the Raven.

"We better get moving before Enel decides to bring down judgement on top of us," said Hiccup.

"Then lead the way captain," Ragnar smiled.

"Guess we get to go to that island after all," said Ruffnut as she climbed aboard.

"Everyone wins," Tuffnut smiled.

"We'll certainly have one story to tell if we survive this," Snotlout grumbled as he reluctantly boarded the Raven.

Hiccup press down the petal only began moving out towards the Milky Road. "All right, Upper Yard here we come!"

Arron just stared at them as they moved out. "Th-they went? Without any fear or hesitation?"

They began following Arial's directions towards the gate marked with the number two and so began yet another dangerous adventure for them.


	21. To the Sacrificial Altar

Hiccup and the others were sailing towards the Upper Yard to rescue their friends from being sacrificed.

"I really hope that Arial is all right," said Snotlout and looked at Hiccup. "I mean she's gone have held up a when the White Berets catch up with her and it's your fault."

"Our fault," Ragnar corrected.

"I'm not sure we can trust that Sky Knight, I mean he gives me the creeps," said Snotlout.

"I admit he's a bit odd, but I wouldn't say he's a bad guy," said Hiccup.

"Not as if we had any other choice, I mean it's not like we could have brought her along," said Ragnar.

"Funny thing is she's probably less danger than us," said Hiccup.

"It makes me wish that I was flying off with the old geezer," said Snotlout.

"Can this thing go any slower?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah, it would be faster swimming," said Tuffnut.

"Of course it slower, it's got to be several times heavier than a standard waver what did you expect?" said Ragnar.

* * *

They then got off the Milky Road and soon found themselves on a new highway and that's when they saw Upper Yard. It was just like Fishlegs described it, an island with huge trees the biggest they had ever seen.

"Whether that huge forest come from?" said Snotlout.

"Is this Upper Yard?" Ragnar stared.

"Fishlegs wasn't exaggerating when he described it," said Hiccup and then he pulled out the map. "They are supposed to be a forest on the island, but it did not indicate how big it is."

"That can't be right," said Snotlout leaning over his shoulder.

"Who knows how old that map is, we know it could be traced back a few hundred years. But who's to say it has been around longer," said Ragnar. "The forest may have been a fraction of the size when that map was made."

"Either way it's safe to assume we've arrived at our destination," said Hiccup.

They soon came into view of the entrance which had several statues similar to the one they saw on Freya Street and burning torches.

"This must be the entrance," said Tuffnut.

"An entrance to a deep dark forest? Burning torches and creepy-looking statues? Yeah, I say that is a safe bet," said Ragnar.

They carefully drive through the entrance, not entirely sure what to expect and then they heard a strange sound.

"What was that?" Snotlout asked looking around wildly.

Hiccup looked at him. "Calm down."

"He's right, take it easy," said Ragnar.

"Engage you to have noticed were sailing through a graveyard," Snotlout pointed.

Sadly he was right, they were sailing past a good number of ships certainly bigger than the one they were riding on and it looked as if they had been sliced in half by something very sharp.

"These things weren't run aground, they were sliced in half," said Snotlout. He then heard a rustling in the bushes. "Did you hear that?"

"The forest is full of noises, relax," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly they saw a giant blade swinging down towards them, fortunately the twins grabbed the paddles and road just out of its path in time. They watched as the blade swung towards one of the sunken ships and sliced clean through it.

"Booby traps," said Hiccup.

"Here comes another one!" Snotlout cried.

"No, not just one," said Ragnar as he heard multiple sounds.

"Paddle like crazy!" Hiccup yelled.

Ragnar and Snotlout then grabbed a paddle and helped the twins with panelling as the giant blade kept on swinging down towards them. Hiccup was doing the best he could with steering, but it wasn't the easiest boat to steer.

"What the hell is this?" Ragnar yelled.

"Go faster!" Ruffnut yelled.

"No slower!" Tuffnut yelled.

"This isn't working," said Hiccup and got up. "Snotlout take the wheel!"

Hiccup then quickly took on his hybrid form and sat in the rear of the boat.

"What you doing it in front of us?" Snotlout yelled gesturing to the blade swinging towards them.

"I know just hang on!" Hiccup yelled and began taking a deep breath. "_Plasma Blast!_"

Hiccup fired a plasma blast directly at the water and created enough of an updraught to launch them into the air allowing them to fly over the blade.

"Dodged it," said Hiccup.

"That was close," said Snotlout.

They landed back on the water and began skidding, but then they heard the sound of the machinery.

"Great there's more," Ragnar groaned.

However this time it wasn't swinging blades but rather wooden spears firing towards them one of them even struck the deck.

"Spears? Are you kidding me?" Snotlout stared.

Hiccup and Ragnar were doing everything they could to put the spears away from them, though that wasn't easy with Snotlout turning left and right at the moment's notice. There again if he hadn't moved so quickly they probably would have been struck by the spears by now, they just kept coming.

"They won't stop," said Ragnar.

"One of them is bound ahead is eventually!" Snotlout yelled.

"I've got this," said Hiccup as he turned to face the bow. "_Plasma Barrage!_"

Hiccup fired a barrage of plasma blasts at the spears hitting every single one in rapid succession. This created a safe path for them and they managed to overcome yet another booby-trap.

"That was close," said Ragnar.

"I hope that all over, not sure I can take any more," said Snotlout.

They then heard a groaning sound and saw something shiny heading straight towards them.

"You had to say it," said Hiccup.

Then suddenly shooting towards them was a spinning razor-sharp disc. Snotluot quickly turned that we only just managed to avoid it as it spun right past them.

"It's gone," said Tuffnut.

"Not yet," said Ragnar as he saw the disc spinning back around like a boomerang. "It's coming right back!"

They all began to panic as the disc got close and closer towards them.

* * *

At the same time, Astrid and the others had been dropped off in some sort of altar by the lobster. No sooner had it dropped them off the lobster sank back into the water and left them.

"Can't believe that overgrown crustacean just dropped it out in the middle of nowhere," said Toothless.

"Does anyone know where we are?" Chopper asked.

"One thing is for certain, we're definitely somewhere in the middle of Upper Yard," said Fishlegs.

Heather examined the altar. "This appears to be some sort of altar for sacrifices."

"Sacrifices?" Astrid groaned. "Why am I not surprised."

"Astrid what's sacrifice?" Chopper asked.

"It's an offering to the gods," Astrid explained.

"Oh, is that all? I thought it meant being boiled alive in a big stew or something," said Chopper looking somewhat relieved.

"Actually that's about right," said Heather. "But regardless of the method, the thing being offered is generally someone's life."

"Are you trying to tell me were all going to die here?" Chopper panicked.

Chopper then lost his balance and fell off the side of the ship and began bouncing down the stairs towards the ocean.

"Chopper!" Fishlegs cried.

"Dammit," said Toothless as he jumped down after him.

Heather managed to grab him before he touched the ocean by summoning a pair of arms of the base of the stairs. However, he was an out of the woods as immediately erupting from the sea was a giant sharklike creature.

It would have eaten Chopper with one bite if Toothless hadn't swooped in and struck it with his blades.

"Oh no, what's that?" Fishlegs quivered.

"A shark in the sky," said Heather.

"A sky shark?" Astrid shrugged.

Chopper wasted no time and ran back up towards the ship and looked back at Toothless as both he and the shark fell towards the sea.

"Toothless! Toothless!" Chopper cried.

Toothless swam into the water, luckily his people had larger lung capacity than that of humans and with his scales, he would be able to withstand the pressure for a short time. Normally his eyesight would be sharp enough underwater, but this wasn't normal water and it was more like it was swimming through fog/

'_I can't see anything down here,_' he said as he looked around. '_Where is it?_'

He then sensed movement within the water behind and quickly turned and saw the sky shark swimming towards him. He managed to move away just in time to avoid getting swallowed, but he quickly did a U-turn and slammed him with its nose.

Toothless may be able to last longer in water, but his movement was still sluggish. '_I'm out of my element, I can't manoeuvre like I can on land._'

He then braced himself as the sky shark slammed its jaws on top of him, he pushed against its jaw with all his might as they swam upwards.

* * *

Hiccup and the others weren't having any better luck as the spinning disc was coming back towards them. Snotlout quickly spun the wheel just in time to avoid getting sliced.

"It missed us," he said relieved. However, when he looked up he saw the disc flying back towards them. "Not again!"

They avoided it once again and then watched as the disc sliced through too thick tree trunks. If that thing hit them they wouldn't stand a chance, even Hiccup coating his dragon scales.

"I'm getting sick of this place," said Snotlout. "There's no way we're going to make it out of here! We should turn back right now!"

"And abandon Astrid and the others, I don't think so," said Hiccup firmly.

"Even if we do turn back, there's no guarantee that we'll survive the trip back," Ragnar pointed out.

The disc then flew back down towards them once again and once again they narrowly missed it, but they can keep dodging forever.

"Doesn't that thing ever quit?" Snotlout yelled.

"This island is awesome," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, with danger any turn what kind of adventurer would pass up the chance to explore this place?" said Ruffnut.

"How about you two muttonheads marvel about this deathtrap on your own time!" Snotlout yelled.

He then turned the wheel dodging the blade once more and they quickly grabbed paddles to get some extra speed as it came right back towards them.

"That only gives us one choice," said Hiccup. "Tried to outrun it!"

Snotlout turned the wheel once more avoiding the disc which went straight through the middle of a tree and created a new trench in the ground behind it. They braced itself for its boomerang return, but there was no trace of it.

"I think we finally outran it," said Snotlout breathing a sigh of relief. "But now it's too late to turn back, we can't even see the entrance anymore!"

"You could always stay here," Tuffnut suggested.

"I die!" Snotlout snapped.

"Guys, we've got a new problem!" Ragnar yelled.

They quickly looked ahead of them and then saw what appeared to be a giant leach swimming towards them. Ragnar quickly reacted by launching himself into the end dealing it a powerful kick just beneath its jaw as it pounced on them. He managed to strike it with enough force causing it to land in the sea behind them.

"Was that a big snake?" Ruffnut asked.

"Looks like a giant lamprey, sky lamprey I guess," said Ragnar. "And one that they would do more than suck a little blood."

"Neatest just forest ever!" Tuffnut beamed.

"Neatest forest might butt," Snotlout muttered. "If this is our so-called ordeal then I quit!"

"We can't quit now we just got here," said Hiccup.

"We have to keep moving," Ragnar agreed. "We can't spend more time on this Milky Road the necessary otherwise we're asking for certain death."

* * *

On the _Going Tiger_, Astrid and the others were afraid something terrible happened with Toothless as he happened to emerge from the water just yet.

"What happened to him?" Chopper stared.

"I should swim down and investigate," said Astrid.

Fishlegs stopped her. "Astrid, you and Toothless are the only capable fighters we have. We need you do protect the ship."

Astrid was about to argue when suddenly the sky shark shot out of the water with Toothless in its jaw.

"There he is!" Chopper cried.

"Toothless!" Astrid yelled.

"It's all my fault!" Chopper whimpered. "What if we get swallowed?"

They watched as they dived back into the sea once more and then waited in apprehension for him to emerge. 30 seconds passed and there was no sign of him and they began to fear the worst.

"Why hasn't he come back up?" Chopper asked. "Toothless please be okay!"

"You don't think he got eaten do you?" Fishlegs asked.

"Toothless is fish food!" Chopper cried.

"Don't jump to conclusions," said Astrid. "There's no way he would let some overgrown fish eat him."

"And the sea would have turned red if he had been killed," Heather added.

"How can you two be so calm at a time like this?" Fishlegs stared.

Toothless was indeed alive and was having a bit of a wrestling match with the sky shark.

'_I'm so done with you!_' He yelled and punched it as hard as he could.

He punched it so hard that both he and the sky fish shot out of the sea much to their shock. His blow had been powerful enough to knock the sky shark unconscious and he emerged from the water climbing up the steps of the altar though he looked pretty worn out.

"I can tell you one thing," he groaned as he stepped onto the altar. "We are not going to make it across by swimming."

"I'm so glad that you're okay," said Chopper looking relieved.

They then saw fins cutting through the water indicating there was an entire school of sea sharks beneath the waves.

"There's an entire school of them! What are we going to do?" Chopper cried.

"I'm not sure, but if that first one was any indication we're not going have much luck fighting them off," said Toothless.

"We've got to do something," said Heather. "We can't stay here forever."

"If leaving us here was that lobster's kind of a joke, it's not very funny," said Toothless.

"More than likely this is the Valhalla's Judgement we've been hearing so much about," said Astrid.

"Except you would think this card would try something flashier don't you think?" said Toothless.

"Can't say I have never met the guy."

Toothless examined the ship and saw that the hull was damaged. "Not sure what the solution is, but we definitely can't set sail with the hull looking like this."

Astrid looked at the hull and saw the problem, she then looked up at Chopper. "Chopper, trying figure way out of fix the ship."

"Uh, me?" Chopper blinked.

"Why should he fix it?" Fishlegs asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Toothless and I to explore the forest, we should make this place our base of operations," said Astrid. "While we're gone you guys can keep a lookout, I'm positive that Hiccup and the others making their way here as we speak."

Heather began examining the writing on the altar with great intrigue.

"Astrid if you want to go into the forest that's okay with me, but what you plan on doing?" Chopper asked.

"We need to know our surroundings and we certainly can't do that from here," said Astrid. "There's a good chance that this Enel will attack us and I want every advantage we can get our hands on."

"We might even find this god," said Toothless.

"And what are you supposed to do when you find him?" Fishlegs asked.

"Don't know, depends whether he behaves himself," Toothless shrugged.

"What about his Gothar, are you going to beat them up as well? Personally, the last thing we need right now is pissing off a god."

"Regardless, it would be a good idea to know about the surrounding area," said Astrid. "Plus it wouldn't be a bad idea to get some extra supplies, the ones on the ship will last forever."

"Besides I don't believe in gods, why should I be afraid of pissing one-off anyway?" Toothless added.

"We're so dead," Fishlegs moaned.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still making their way through the Milky Road.

"Come on can't this little cruise be over already?" Snotlout grumbled.

"Over we've only just begun," said Hiccup. "More than likely those traps were nothing more than a warmup. Last time I checked was opposed to be fighting against these Gothar that are waiting for us so well the island."

"You mean to tell me, that none of what we've gone through has anything to do with actual ordeal?" Snotlout stared.

"No clue, but I kind of doubt it especially considering the magnitude of that attack back at the docks," said Ragnar. "No idea how it works, but it is serious power. Take even one-hit and you're a goner."

Snotlout was getting even more nervous.

"This Enel shouldn't be taken lightly and I get the extinct impression he's watching as even now," said Hiccup.

"That's weird," said Tuffnut.

"So you think he was in that town?" Ruffnut asked.

"I'm guessing he must have been, to attack as accurately as he did," said Hiccup.

"Not necessarily, this is a guard were talking about Ike that he can see 100 miles away," said Snotlout. "Heck, he's probably even watching us now."

"Actually none of the elves have called him a god, the only name him the All-Father," Ragnar pointed out.

"Whatever the case you need to show respect to people with power, it's just self-preservation," said Snotlout.

"God or no that doesn't mean he's great," said Ragnar. "I mean take Loki for instance, the trickster god."

"How about we continue the debate later, assuming we can survive this whole ordeal," Hiccup suggested. "Or that thing."

They then quickly turned and saw shooting out from the sea was another one of those giant leeches.

"Not another one!" Snotlout cried.

* * *

Meanwhile at the altar, both Astrid and Toothless were trying to find a way of the altar and into the forest without getting eaten by the sea sharks.

"That vine looks pretty sturdy," said Toothless.

"Ah, excellent idea," said Heather. "Mind if I tag along with you two?"

Astrid shrugged. "Sure so long as you don't slowest out."

"Hang on, you're going to but why?" Fishlegs asked.

Heather then turned towards the inscriptions on the altar. "Look at this, at least 1000 years have passed since this altar was built."

"1000 years?" Fishlegs and Chopper stared.

"The sense of history here is amazing, it gives me chills you feel it? A place as ancient as this is sure to be filled with all kinds of old relics. Imagine all the valuables we could discover, just think the possibilities are endless."

"I suppose it would be nice to have something for all our troubles," said Fishlegs and then he looked at the forest. "Plus I can't really skip the chance of mapping and surveying this place. In that case, I'll join you."

"I thought you were too scared?" Chopper frowned.

"I am, but how much more trouble could we get ourselves into?" said Fishlegs.

"Good point, things can't get any worse than this," Chopper agreed.

Heather then summoned a pair of arms on the branch of the tree holding the vine. She then loosened the vine and had it swing towards Astrid, who then gave it a good time to see whether it was secure or not.

"Does that work for you?" Heather asked.

"Looks good," said Astrid and she gripped the vine firmly.

She then swung towards the forest and did a perfect three-point landing, she then tossed the vine back to Toothless and just like her he swung towards the forest. Heather was next and she landed next Astrid which only left Fishlegs to leap.

"Looks easy enough," he said as he grabbed the vine.

He was understandably nervous, unlike the others he was much heavier and he wasn't certain whether the vine would hold his weight. There was also the fact that he was swinging over a score of managing sharks that were as big as ships, plus it didn't help that he was scared of heights.

"I'm really scared of heights," he gulped.

"There's nothing dangerous about falling!" Heather cried.

"Really?" Fishlegs beamed.

"Yes, it's the landing you have to watch out for!"

"Not helping!" Fishlegs whimpered. Then to make matters worse he just witnessed several sharks devouring the unconscious shark Toothless had knocked out. "I'm dead if I fall."

"Fishlegs?" Chopper asked looking concerned.

"I'm going, I'm going," said Fishlegs.

He then jumped and began swinging across the sea, screaming the entire way. He managed to pass over the sharks, but then he saw he was going to slam right into the tree.

"Help me, I'm going to crash!" he cried.

Heather quickly raised her arm and several more arms grew out of it catching Fishlegs before he slammed into the tree.

"You all right?" she asked.

Fishlegs let go of the vine and collapsed. "Thanks… for catching me."

"Any time," Heather smiled.

"Just take some deep breaths," said Astrid patting him on the back.

"This forest is even bigger than I thought," said Heather.

"Chopper, you're in charge of the ship!" Astrid yelled.

"We're counting on you!" Heather yelled.

"We'll be back soon!" Toothless assured him.

"Just keep the ship safe!" Fishlegs waved.

"Bye!" Chopper yelled waving back. "Everyone be careful! Don't take too long okay!"

He then watched as they walked off.

"I suppose Fishlegs will be okay so long as he's with Astrid and the others," he said. "My friends are also brave and adventurous, I'm too scared to go for maybe someday if I'm really lucky I can be brave like them too."

He then went and picked up the toolbox. "Oh well, if I can't be brave I might as well make myself useful. Being left alone in the middle of a dangerous forest to fix our ship is true that everyone must trust me so I have to do my very best. It's just little old me all by myself in the big scary forest."

He then immediately realise what he just said, he was completely alone and defenceless.

'_Oh no! Who's going to protect me?_'

* * *

Hiccup and the others were having their problems with the giant leech.

"I've got this," said Hiccup as he transformed it is hybrid form and then clenched his fist. "_Dragon Fist!_"

He then punched the leech right beneath its jaw with so much force that it slammed into the tree branch above them. It must have been enough force to knock it out cold as it landed in the water.

"Please tell me about it with the giant leeches," said Snotlout.

"Not sure about leeches, but something is up ahead," Hiccup pointed.

They turned and saw that blocking their way was a rock statue of the head.

"Looks like a total dead end," said Snotlout.

"No you're wrong, there's four entrances," said Ragnar.

He was right in front of the statue were four tunnels and there were words written over each entrance.

"Who wants to bet those lead to our ordeals," said Hiccup.

"Ordeal of Swamp… Ordeal of Iron… Ordeal of String… and Ordeal of Spheres," Snotlout read.

"Guess was supposed to pick one," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, but they don't really sound like much of ordeal to me," said Ragnar.

"We still have to choose one if we want to rescue our friends," said Hiccup.


	22. 10 Percent Survival Rate

Astrid and her group was still wandering around the forest, there was no clear path and most of the time they were climbing over giant roots.

"So far there's no indication of anyone living here," said Astrid.

"If this really is this Enel's sacred ground very much you would allow anyone to settle here," said Toothless.

"Putting it mildly," said Fishlegs. "You guys haven't seen what I've seen, if you had you would know this is a guy you don't want to mess with."

"Which is why we need to know more about him," said Astrid. "You might have seen his power, but you haven't seen the man himself so we can't tell for definite if he is a god or not."

"He's able to rain fire down from the sky and you're saying he's not a god?" Fishlegs stared.

"I'm not saying his power isn't real, but that doesn't make him divine."

"It does."

Toothless looked over the ledge to the other side of the ocean. "We can stay here and discuss the whole thing if you want, but it's not going to get us out of here. I say we cross the river and see what's on the other side."

"Sounds like a plan," said Astrid.

"Yes, I agree," Heather nodded.

Fishlegs stepped close to the edge. "And how do you plan to cross this time? I don't see any vines handy it's a shame that Hiccup isn't here he could—"

Then the lead she was standing on began to give way and he found himself falling towards the sea. At that moment a sky shark launched itself out of the ocean and opened its jaw wide. Toothless quickly retracted kicking the shark away and pulled Fishlegs to safety.

"That was close," said Astrid.

"Those things are everywhere," said Toothless.

"No way we're swimming across, we need to find a safe way to get over there," said Fishlegs.

"Guess we have no choice but to keep walking upstream and hope we find a safe place to cross over," said Astrid.

Heather then noticed something unusual and then bent down. "Hey, guys look at this."

"Look at what exactly?" Astrid frowned.

Heather touched the ground and robbed the substance over her fingers. "It's dirt."

"Are we missing something?" Astrid frowned.

Fishlegs eyes lit up. "This is a sky island."

Toothless realise what he was getting at. "You're right, the ground is not fluffy."

"I keep forgetting that sky islands are made of cloud is not dirt," said Astrid as she began to feel the ground.

"Yeah, I noticed this stuff the first time I came here," said Fishlegs as he examined the ground. "The stuff we take for granted in the Blue Sea is foreign to everything up here as much everything foreign up here is down there to us."

"So why is this island so different from the others?" Astrid asked.

"Not sure, but the fact that it is different might make why this place is so special," Heather theorised. "At any rate, it's another reason to start exploring."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were currently deciding on which route to take, but the ordeal names did not them a single clue on what they might be facing.

"So what we do?" Snotlout asked.

Hiccup folded his arms. "There's no way to tell which route is the safest in fact. It could be quite possible they're all equally dangerous."

"I would say more than likely," said Ragnar.

"So you're basically saying that will land in trouble no matter which route we take," Ruffnut simplified.

"Pretty much," Hiccup shrugged.

"I'm liking this place more and more," said Tuffnut.

"I'm not!" Snotlout yelled.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "So which route do we take?"

"We'll have to use the old decision effort that humans have been using for centuries," said Hiccup and raised his finger pointing at each one of the entrances. "Eeny, meeny, miny, moe."

"Seriously?" Snotlout stared.

"You have any better method?" Ragnar asked raising an eyebrow.

"I—shut up Ragnar," Snotlout grumbled.

"Catch a tiger by the toe," Hiccup continued. "If he hollers, let him go. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe."

His finger pointed at the entrance to the Ordeal of Spheres.

"Spheres it is," said Ragnar.

Snotlout looked at him. "He just went eeny, meeny, miny, moe in order the side our lives and you're okay with that?"

"He made a snap decision and we really can't waste time on a debate," said Ragnar plainly.

"I've got no problem," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, if he didn't do it I would have," said Tuffnut.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Snotlout grumbled as he turned the boat towards the entrance to the Ordeal of Spheres. "But if I die, I'm blaming you!"

"Don't let your guard down guys," said Ragnar. "Remember these islands are 10,000 meters above sea level meaning that just about anything could happen."

"We're pumped," said the twins.

They soon entered the entrance and found themselves going down a deep dark tunnel and Snotlout was keeping his eyes firmly shut.

"You know if you want to stay alive perhaps you should keep your eyes open," Ragnar suggested.

Snotlout opened his eyes. "It's just as dark with them open."

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "So any idea what we might expect?"

"Can't say, but one thing is for certain it won't be a walk in the park," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, I think that's a given."

"Hey, I don't like stumbling in the dark as much as the next guy but it's not like we had all lot of options. I mean I could fly around the island, the canopy so thick I very much doubt I'll be able to spot them."

"Hey, I just had a thought what if we pick the wrong one?" said Tuffnut.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean the wrong one?" Hiccup frowned.

"I mean what if it's a pick the right door challenge," said Tuffnut. "I mean if you pick to write your golden, but if you choose the wrong one you fall off the island."

"Don't be ridiculous, nothing like that is going to happen," said Ragnar.

* * *

They then reached the end of the tunnel and soon discovered that the road had completely vanished and they had just sailed of a massive peak. They could also see the other free entrances had Milky Road leading to different points on the island, but there's just plummeted downwards into the clouds.

All of them did the most logical thing that came to mind, they scream their heads off as they plummeted towards the clouds.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Hiccup yelled.

They fell through the cloud layer then suddenly found themselves landing on the ocean with a mighty crash which was so loud that the birds in the trees took off. It only took them a few moments to realise that they had fallen down a waterfall.

"We're alive?" Ragnar panted.

"I seriously thought we were falling all the way back to the Blue Sea," said Snotlout.

"My life flashed right before my eyes, it was very boring," said Ruffnut.

Tuffnut stared at her. "You're saying fighting fish-men, taking on a warlord and having a massive engine the clouds was boring?"

"No, those were the only highlights," Ruffnut shrugged.

"That's 10 seconds in my life I'll never get back," said Hiccup shaking his head.

"So where do we land?" Ragnar asked.

"Well it looks as if we landed in a forest filled with balls," said Hiccup.

He wasn't kidding throughout the entire forest they were floating white ball all over the place.

"Looks like their balls made of island clouds," Ragnar noted.

"They look like really big snowflakes," said Tuffnut.

"Nothing scary about these things," said Ruffnut.

"Looks like the Milky Road is leading us up towards the trees," said Snotlout.

"Don't see how this is an ordeal," said Ruffnut looking at the floating balls.

"I'm inclined to agree, they look perfectly harmless," said Ragnar.

"And that was worrying me," Hiccup frowned. "These guys think were criminals and they made it abundantly clear that we weren't going to get a slap on the wrist. No way they would let us off that easy."

Ragnar nodded. "We could encounter more traps like the ones earlier, we need to stay sharp. Let's just keep moving."

Snotlout looked at him. "You're not the boss of me, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Yeah, but I can and I agree with Ragnar," said Hiccup. "Snotlout does keep on steering the rest of us will keep a watchful eye out."

They were now sailing on-road that practically carried them through the treetops and it was a long way down.

"Didn't realise how high up we were," said Ragnar as he looked over the side.

Hiccup frowned. '_Something is not right, it's far too quiet. There are four Gothar so I assumed that each tunnel would lead us to one of them and yet we haven't seen any of them yet. I have a bad feeling about this._'

"Hey, Ruff! Catch!" said Tuffnut as he tossed one of the ball to his sister.

"I've got it, I've got it!" said Ruffnut bounty back towards him.

Hiccup looked at them. "I thought I told you to keep watch!"

Then suddenly a snake shot out of the ball just as Tuffnut tossed it back to his sister. She ducked just in time to avoid it biting her head off and everyone started to panic.

"A snake!" Snotlout cried.

"Get out of here!" Ragnar yelled as he kicked the ball away from them.

"Okay, didn't see that one coming," said Hiccup looking bewildered.

"There's another one heading our way!" Ruffnut yelled.

"I've got this one," said Snotlout as he cracked his knuckles. "Can't say I like the idea of getting surrounded by snake eggs."

He then punched the ball with all his strength, but instead of a snake popping out of it, it exploded writing their faces. The smoke finally cleared in all five of them was smouldering.

"Looks like not all of them have snakes in them," Hiccup coughed.

"Yeah, I think we got that," said Ragnar.

"Silly children, these are surprised clouds," said a voice within the treetops. "You never know what's going to come out of them."

"Where's that voice coming from?" Hiccup asked as they began looking around the source.

They looked up and saw sitting on top of one of the ball was a plump looking elf in a bowler hat.

"I am so glad that you picked my challenge the Ordeal of Spheres, I am High Gothar Selhen," he laughed.

"Got to admit, I was expecting someone grander," said Ragnar. "I mean this guy is one of Enel's Gothar?"

"Not exactly what I imagined," said Hiccup as Selhen danced around on his ball.

"He's not as bright as I expected either," said Snotlout.

"Don't underestimate him, Fishlegs and Arial's father did say that these guys were strong," Hiccup reminded them.

"I'm not seeing it," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, the guy looks like a talking dumpling," said Ruffnut.

"I hope for your sake that Astrid and the others are safe!" Ragnar threatened.

"The sacrifices?" said Selhen as he danced. "They'll escape or they won't, doesn't really matter which. If they escape they die if they're sacrificed well then they'll die then too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiccup yelled.

"I would be more worried about yourselves, you'll have to beat me if you plan on going any further," said Selhen. "And I really don't see that happening."

He then laughed and jumped off the ball and swooped down towards them.

"He's coming right for us!" Snotlout yelled.

"I've got this," said Hiccup as he took on his hybrid form. He then took off and clenched his fist. "_Dragon…_"

"A simple punch?" said Selhen.

"…_Fist!_" he yelled as he swung his fist.

However just before he was about to swing his fist, Selhen swerved out of the way and he missed him entirely. Then with his guard off and Selhen placed his palm against Hiccup's chest and then he was struck by a massive impact sending him flying towards one of the large trees.

"Hiccup!" Ragnar yelled.

They turned and watched as Hiccup reverted to his human form and crashed to the ground.

"What just happened?" Tuffnut asked.

"It was like he knew what Hiccup was about to do before you even did it," said Ruffnut.

"What was that attack just then?" Snotlout asked. "I mean how could have gotten hurt that bad with his scales?"

"Well, you see it's not what you call a normal hit," said Selhen who was now standing on the boat.

"I'll show you not normal!" Ragnar yelled as he rushed towards him.

"Right foot, high kick," said Selhen.

Ragnar then got ready to perform a high kick with his right leg, but then to his astonishment just as he lifted his leg Selhen managed to sidestep to avoid the attack.

"Only the most trained are granted the power of Mantra," he said as he coming back around.

Ragnar stared at him. '_Impossible how could he have predicted my attack?_'

Selhen then placed his palm over Ragnar's face and just like with Hiccup he was slammed with a massive impact and he was sent flying off the boat and landed right next to Hiccup.

"Let's get him!" said Ruffnut as she drew her sword.

"Right with you, sis," said Tuffnut as he drew his blade.

"A swing on both sides," said Selhen.

The twins then swung their blades, but Selhen merely jumped over them. Then he placed both his palms over their faces and then slammed him with a similar impact knocking them off the boat and they too landed with Hiccup and Ragnar.

Snotlout looked over the edge. "Guys!"

"I warned you didn't I," said Selhen behind him as he placed his palm on the back of his head. "_Impact!_" Snotlout was then sent flying off the boat. "The shock destroys the body from the inside out."

Snotlout then landed on the ground next to the twins.

Hiccup began to pick himself up. "Guys, you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ragnar groaned as he sat up. "But what did that bastard do to us?"

"No idea, it could be a form of martial art," said Hiccup.

"This is what happens to all those who enter my domain," said Selhen as he danced around. "Irene down upon judgement upon criminals such as yourselves. I own the vearth in this Lost Forest."

"The Lost Forest?" said Hiccup.

"Why yes, my forest and all of its glory," he said gesturing to everything around him. He then pressed down on the accelerator on the boat. "And now…" The bow then started to take off and he jumped onto one of the balls that floated close by. "…your boat will be lost in its illusions."

"Okay, this is a problem," said Hiccup.

"She will now speed along the Milky Road, eventually weaving her way to the forest only exit," said Selhen smugly. "I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, but if you lose this dial boat in here it's the same as losing your way to the sacrificial altar. That means you'll have to find the boat and board her before that happens. Of course, my 100 surprise cloud and I will never allow you that chance. Does that seem unfair to you? Welcome to the Upper Yard, the Ordeal of Spheres there's 10% survival rate so good luck."

"Just a 10% survival rate?" Snotlout gulped.

Selhen just laughed their dismay as he danced around as if it was some sort of victory dance.

* * *

Meanwhile the sacrificial altar, Chopper was still coming to terms to the fact that he was now utterly alone.

"Toothless! Astrid! Heather! Fishlegs!" he cried. "Why did you leave me all alone? Please come back, I don't want to stay by myself!"

Of course, there was no sign of any of them and the only thing she could see were the sea sharks swimming in the ocean.

"What will happen if I attacked now?" he whimpered. "I can't fight, they'll be no one here to save me."

Then suddenly a sky shark shot out of the water towards him and he screamed, but thankfully the altar was too high for it and it fell back into the water.

"This is all because of Hiccup, if he didn't want to come to Skypiea so bad then I will be stuck here," he said. He then remembered that Astrid was quite certain that Hiccup and the others would arrive to rescue them. "That's right, Hiccup and the others are coming here. So really I have to do is stay alive until they show up, it should be long until they get here I just need to keep busy. I know our work on fixing the ship like Astrid and Toothless asked me to, I can do that."

He then began hammering away on the hull of the ship in his human form. "They'll be so surprised when they see how well I'm taking the ship all alone."

Sadly he had his eyes close wasn't watching where he was hammering and accidentally struck his fingers. This caused him to drop the hammer which fell down the steps, but it stopped at the step before the ocean.

"The hammer," he said and reverted to his hybrid form. "I have to get it back." When he looked over the side he saw that there were several sharks close by. "Oh, dear."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were having their problems with Selhen and now their boat was sailing away without them.

"You had better catch up with your boat pretty soon, she is getting away!" Selhen mocked.

"He's right, we need to get moving now before we lose sight of her!" said Snotlout. "If we lose having this forest biding her again could be impossible!"

"We're with you," said the twins.

Then he and the twins took off.

"Wait, guys, fighting each one be easy either!" Ragnar yelled and looked at Hiccup. "Hiccup, you coming?"

Hiccup shook his head as he reverted his hybrid form. "Go ahead without me, someone needs to handle this Gothar."

Selhen laughed. "This should be amusing, do you really think you can beat me, dragon boy?"

'_Hiccup's right someone needs to deal with this guy,_' said Ragnar then looked back at Hiccup. "Try not to get yourself killed."

"No promises," said Hiccup as Ragnar ran off. He then looked back at Selhen. "Now it's just you and me."

Selhen smiled. "He'll fly into the branch above him."

Hiccup then spread his wings and flew up to the branch above him.

"Same movers before," said Selhen.

Hiccup then flew towards Selhen clenching his fist. "_Dragon Fist!_"

However just like before Selhen managed to sidestep away, he then grabbed Hiccup's tail with both hands. He then started to spin him around and then released him towards a tree with incredible strength. Hiccup was unable to stop himself from slamming into the tree, but he managed to wrap his tail around one of the branches to support himself before he fell.

Selhen laughed. "What's the matter I thought you were going to take care of me?"

"Oh don't worry I will," said Hiccup as he straightens himself up. He then released his tail and then flew back towards Selhen. "And this time I won't miss! _Dragon…_"

"He'll faint a punch, but follow with a tail whip," said Selhen.

Hiccup clenched his fist, but then the last possible second he spun around swinging his tail at Selhen. However, instead of falling for the fixed, he merely jumped avoiding the tail.

"And again!" Hiccup yelled as he spun back around.

However once again Selhen grabbed his tail, but Hiccup then opened his mouth.

"_Plasma…_"

Selhen then raised his palm and placed it against his chest striking him with the same impact move he did earlier. Now weakened, he began spinning him around again and sent him crashing into a tree. Hiccup then had a chance to counter all the cover as Selhen placed his palm at his face and then struck him with several impacts.

Ragnar and the others were meanwhile tried to chase after the boat, but with so many Milky Roads littering the place was an utter maze.

"Where is she? Where is the Raven?" said Snotlout as he looked around. "If we don't get her back we'll be stuck here forever!"

"Can't see anything from down here," said Ruffnut.

"Then let's climb that tree," said Tuffnut.

Ragnar was still concerned about Hiccup. '_What yourself Hiccup, these Gothar are far from ordinary. We need to find that boat and get out of here fast._'

Hiccup was removing his head from the tree trunk. "Is that all you got?"

Selhen laughed. "My ain't you stubborn?"


	23. The Ordeal of Spheres

Selhen was smiling. "Looks like this one is going to stick around for a while."

Selhen impact attacks had crushed Hiccup into the trunk of the tree he was finding it difficult to free himself.

"When I get out of here you will be sorry!" Hiccup yelled.

Selhen didn't look entirely concerned and spun around. "Now where did those others scamper off too? I'll be disappointed if they got away." He then noticed Ragnar. "There you are."

Ragnar was still following the trail the Milky Road and looked up at Ragnar the twins, who are taking another vantage point.

"Hey, you guys see it yet!" he yelled.

"There she is!" Ruffnut cried.

"Mind telling me where she is?" Ragnar asked.

"Straight-ahead!" Snotlout yelled. "Climb on the third tree on the right, you can jump on when she passes beneath you!"

"Gotta," said Ragnar.

Ragnar made his way onto the third tree on the right just as Snotlout described them began to climb it.

Tuffnut then saw Selhen approaching them from behind. "Hey, dumpling guy is back!"

Snotlout turned around. "What's he doing?"

Selhen then kicked one of the balls as if it was a football and it began speeding its way towards Ragnar.

"Heads up, Ragnar! Killer ball coming your way!" Snotlout yelled.

"What?" Ragnar stared as he spun around. "What happened to Hiccup?"

The ball was flying directly towards Ragnar and there was no way he could dodge in time, but then it struck another ball and bounced off course. It then struck another one and headed straight towards Snotlout and the twins.

"_Surprise Cloud Billiard!_" Selhen laughed.

"Guys!" Ragnar yelled.

The twins quickly sidestepped out of the way, but Snotlout was not so lucky and had to lean back in order to avoid getting struck by the ball.

'_That fat freak was aiming for us all along,_' he cried as his nose grazed the ball. '_I don't want to go out like this!_'

However only a flowerpot out of the ball.

'_What? A flower?_' Snotlout stared.

"Ah, so pretty," said Ruffnut.

"So strange," said Tuffnut.

"It was a dud," Selhen grumbled.

Unfortunately for Snotlout he was still falling and landed on the ground hard.

"Is he alive?" Ruffnut asked.

"I hope not, because I want tips on his staff," said Tuffnut.

"Not the time Tuff," said Ragnar.

Hiccup was still trying to free himself, it took several tries but finally, he was able to break free from the trunk.

"Finally," he said and then turned his eyes towards Selhen.

He immediately began flying towards him as quickly as he could, but Selhen spun around and then kicked a ball towards.

Hiccup quickly came to a stop and spread out his wings. "_Wing Blast!_"

Ragnar's eyes widened realising what was going to happen next. "Hiccup, don't!"

It was too late, Hiccup slammed his wings together creating a massive gust of wind which did blow away the ball that Selhen fire towards him. However, it also had the consequence of blowing all the other ball in the vicinity and they were now bouncing around on the tree branches and against one another.

"Whoops," said Hiccup.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Snotlout yelled.

"You know there was something that we would do," said Tuffnut looking at his sister.

"I know, you think he's awakened his inner Nutt or something?" Ruffnut asked.

"Take cover! They're coming at us from all sides!" Ragnar yelled.

Selhen just watched laughing at the scene before them. "Have fun boys and girl, I'll be watching."

He then began jumping from ball to ball to safety.

Ragnar quickly jumped out of the way as a ball slanted as the tree branch unleashing a series of spears. "Spears!" Another one struck the tree branch and turned into a crab. "Crab!"

Snotlout watched as four of these balls headed his way. "Not forward once!"

All four of them struck the tree next to him and when he looked up he saw four birds shooting out of the balls as if they were hatched from eggs.

"What that?" Snotlout blinked. "Another dude? Nah, I'm not that lucky."

He was right, he wasn't that lucky as the birds immediately attacked him.

The twins were now running across the tree branch with their backends on fire courtesy of a ball that was shooting flames. The two of them then jumped down towards one of the Milky Roads below, unfortunately there was so busy running that they failed to notice that the sky shark was resting directly below them.

It opened its mouth and grabbed the two of them sinking its jaws into their rear ends. The two of them immediately screamed, but thankfully the sky shark's mouth caught on fire foreseen it to release them and they shot out like a bullet from a rifle. The two of them then fell into the Milky Road and right through the bottom of it.

"We went straight through," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, these things don't have a bottom remember," said Ruffnut.

"Does that also include the one with falling towards?"

"Indubitably, my dear brother."

"So shouldn't we start screaming?"

"After you."

The twins then immediately screamed.

"I'm coming!" Hiccup yelled as he pulled down towards them.

Hiccup caught them in his dragon form and they landed on his back, he then flew back up towards the trees.

"That was close," said Hiccup.

Tuffnut then looked at the vines and then looked back at his sister. "Should we?"

"When in Skypiea," said Ruffnut.

The two of them then jumped off Hiccup's bag and began swinging on the vines hollowing as he did so.

"Will you to get serious?" Ragnar groaned rubbing his forehead. He then pulled out his pistols and aimed at the vines. "We don't have time for this."

He then shot the vines causing the twins to fall back down to terra firma.

"Take this and some of this! And you can take this!" Snotlout yelled and began punching the four birds with his fists. "That'll teach you not to mess with the Snotman."

He then heard screaming above him and when he looked up he saw the twins slamming right into him.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Snotlout groaned.

Hiccup then landed on the ground dropping Ragnar off at the same time and then he reverted to his human form.

"Okay, we're going to need a whole new strategy," said Hiccup.

"We had a strategy?" Tuffnut blinked.

"I thought it was just beat down the bag guys and do whatever we want?" Ruffnut frowned.

"Another 10 seconds in my life never get back," Hiccup groaned. "The first thing we do is forget about the boat for now. Next, we're going to charge that fat freak all at once, I don't care what kind of powers he's got with the five of us attacking at the same time. If there is a way to beat him will find it."

"Oh, don't be so sure," said Selhen's voice.

All of them immediately looked up trying to locate the source of the voice, but there were still plenty of balls making it difficult to locate him.

"Where did he go?" said Snotlout.

Then suddenly he swooped down from out of nowhere and appeared directly behind Ragnar.

"_Impact!_" he yelled slamming his palm into Ragnar's chest as he turned around.

It was so fast that Ragnar had no time to counter and a split second later he was sent flying into a tree.

"Ragnar!" everyone cried.

"Like they say life is pain," said Selhen as he turned around to face them. "Now who wants to go next?"

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in the forest young girl with red hair and bare feet was running through the forest as nimble as a monkey. The strangest thing was she was an elf, in fact she was human and she was wearing some sort of tribal dress.

She soon reached the base of the tree where there was a huge tunnel, she looked around to make sure that no one else was around before entering it.

A few seconds later Astrid and the others appeared a few trees away from her present position. Though she was unaware of this fact and began digging up the dirt and putting it in the bag around her waist.

Then she sensed a presence outside, she then immediately stopped what she was doing and ran out of the tunnel and deeper into the forest.

As they were climbing over the tree roots, Fishlegs could have sworn that he saw something move.

"Hey, did you see something move over there?" Fishlegs asked.

"I don't know," Toothless shrugged.

"Oh, then did you guys see anything?" he asked looking at the girls.

"Nope, can't say I did," said Heather.

"This places for wildlife you probably saw monkey or something," said Astrid.

"I guess," said Fishlegs, though he wasn't quite certain.

"So what do you think? Maybe we should check out the other shore?" Heather asked.

"So we can get attacked by those sharks again?" Fishlegs stared.

"Here we go again," Astrid moaned.

Unbeknownst to them watching them from afar was the young girl, she looked at them for a few moments before running off.

* * *

Back at the altar, Chopper was looking down at the hammer he dropped at the base of the stairs. Under normal circumstances, he would have already got it by now if it hadn't been for the four circling sky sharks at the base of said stairs.

"I don't think I can get near it, but I promised Astrid that I would fix the ship while she was," he said. "So I'll have to give it my best."

He then began sliding down the stair frame slowly. "Just don't let them see you. Gently… gently… nice and easy." He then reached the bottom step and hopped off. "That's it…"

He then began tiptoeing towards the hammer and then picked it up. "Got it, now I can fix the ship like I promised."

He was about to climb the stairs back towards the ship when he heard the sound of a bird and immediately panicked. He then quickly placed his hooves over his mouth and just stood there in fear fearing that the sky sharks heard him.

He looked towards the sea with the corner his iron and saw of erupting from the sea was a sky shark which had just jumped out of the water. It opened its jaw wide enough to swallow him, but he quickly jumped out of the way and it slammed into the stairs and he landed on top of it.

Of course, it could still see him and began trying to shake him off and when it opened its mouth it flipped him and he landed on the ship. Then he saw the whistle that Gabriel had left them on the mast.

"Oh yeah, the whistle!" he said.

* * *

He remembered that when Gabriel handed them the whistle there had been some arguments and the twins did attempt to blow it. Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins fought over it over the decision on who should own the whistle.

They got so bad at both Hiccup and Astrid had intervened and gave very strict guidelines to everyone on the crew.

"All right! All right!" Hiccup yelled as he placed the whistle over a hook. "This is how we're going to do this. The whistle will remain in the centre of the ship on the mainmast here so that if anyone gets into trouble all we have to do is blow it. Now it is bad everyone!"

"Sounds good to me," said Fishlegs.

"And me," said Chopper.

"And since Fishlegs and Chopper are the weakest ones here and have the most mature, they are the ones who get decide on who blows the whistle," Astrid continued and then she looked directly at the twins. "So there's not going to be any funny business!"

"Why does everyone look directly at us when they say that?" Tuffnut asked.

"Why should we?" Snotlout asked folding his arms.

"Because if you get anywhere near that whistle I will personally make sure that you swim with the fishes," said Astrid firmly.

"Yes, ma'am," said everyone looking a little terrified.

* * *

Back in the present, Chopper was now wearing the whistle over his neck.

"They're good, I'm sure glad this thing was still here," said Chopper. "Now if anything really bad happens the Sky Knight will come and save me. But I can only blow it as a last resort."

He then immediately jumped onto the side of the ship and looked out towards the forest. "Hear that! Anyone who has to take this ship has to go through me first!"

However was that point that he heard flapping, he turned around and saw flying out of the forest was Selan.

"What's that?" he said as he ran to investigate.

When he reached the edge of the altar he soon found himself face-to-face with Selan and his giant bird.

"Just one," he said looking disappointed. "Surely you're not the only sacrifice I get to kill."

Chopper then immediately grabbed the whistle and blew it as hard as he could.

* * *

Unaware of the danger that Chopper was in, Astrid and others were still investigating the island. Heather then came across something unusual which indicated there was some sort of civilisation here.

'_Cobblestones,_' she said touching the floor. '_We may find more clues if we see with these lead._'

Then they heard Chopper blowing the whistle though it was rather faint.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Fishlegs asked. "What are you guys think that was?"

"Quiet," said Toothless as he reached for Light Fury. "Don't move."

Fishlegs looked at him confused and saw the seriousness in his eyes. He then noticed that Astrid and Heather had the same look, though he had no idea why.

Then he heard something above him and when he looked up he saw sky fish diving down towards him from the Milky Road above him with razor-sharp teeth. Then Heather's arms immediately appeared wrapping themselves around its mouth closing it shut and then Astrid jumped punching it across the face.

"I've had enough!" she yelled.

She headed with so much strength that it was knocked out cold and then have released its jaw as it fell back into the sea.

"What a day, huh?" said Heather.

Astrid looked at Fishlegs. "Try to be a bit more careful?"

Fishlegs nodded. "You got it and thanks."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were having a pretty hard time, Selhen had just taken down Ragnar. They tried to counter-attack but kept on predicting their movements the twins try to perform a sneak attack by jumping down on top of him on a tree branch.

However, he quickly spun around and blasted them with his impacts, then when his back was turned Snotlout charged in clutching his fist. But he merely sidestepped out of the way and then blasted him with an impact on him crashing back down onto the ground.

"Guys!" Hiccup yelled.

Selhen then jumped into the air and kicked one of the balls causing it to ricochet on a few others and a nearby tree. Now for balls were heading straight towards Hiccup and then they exploded right in front of him. When the smoke cleared he collapsed on the tree branch he was standing on and fell to the ground.

Selhen then landed back on his ball and look to their unconscious bodies and laughed.


	24. Chopper in Danger

On a small Sky Island, Gabriel was watering some pumpkins just outside his house. With him were Arial, who was playing a harp, and Polo who was sitting on the porch. After what transpired at Freya Street gave decided to take the two of them to his house to protect them.

"I call this one of the finest batches in years, wind you agree Polo?" said Gabriel.

Polo looked up slightly confused.

"I'm referring to the pumpkins, I don't think I've grown is quite a sweet," Gabriel a smile as he continued watering them.

"Of course, I'm sorry but my mind is wandering elsewhere," Polo apologised. "It's very kind of you to take us in, I dislike putting you in this position."

"Not at all, if they believe that your daughter let the Dragon Riders escape they'll consider you an accomplice. The only safe place for you is here, you can consider this one on the house. We're all lucky that Enel's Mantra does and reach this far."

Polo just sat there in silence as Arial continue playing the harp.

"How are things back on the island?" Gabriel asked out of the blue.

"I'm sorry?" Polo blinked.

"The crops? Are they coming in hardy this year?" Gabriel asked.

"From what I know of… yes quite well indeed."

"Well that's good to hear," he said and then gestured to a tray with 3 cups of pumpkin juice on the porch. "I prepared us some pumpkin juice made from the very pumpkins that I grow here in my field. Wonderful flavour, try some."

"Thank you, it looks refreshing," said Polo as he grabbed one of the cups. He then grabbed another cup and handed over to Arial. "Arial dear, you should try this."

Arial stopped playing, though admittedly her heart wasn't in her music at the moment.

"Young lady, I'm curious if you have ever heard tales of those from the Blue Sea world known as pirates?" Gabriel asked.

"Never," she said.

"They are basically criminals who travel on the water, and though each ship may vary somewhat, these pirates are usually recognised by their flag with a skull and cross bone on it."

Arial and Polo then remembered but they saw something quite similar on the Going Tiger's mainsail.

"I have my suspicions that your new friends fall in line with this kind," Gabriel continued.

"That's absurd! You mean these people were criminals before they set foot on our shores?" Polo stared in bewilderment.

Gabriel chuckled. "They may not live by the rules of their world, but I can't necessarily call that criminal. There are those that fall out of grace with the rule of law under any society. I don't see you two any different from them. Who says that those that don't fit in of wrong and others are right?

Sometimes the way of the world is backwards and blurred, and it can change in an instant. For example, you kill a man in war and you're branded a hero, kill the same man in peacetime you're prosecuted as a murderer. I myself had a pirate friend a long time ago. He came here with his band more than 20 years ago, while I was still All-Father of Skypiea, they were funny all of them. Boisterous people with lots to laugh about, and the general air of freedom. I hated to say goodbye.

"The beauty of this land masks the truth as old as time. Skypiea is tangled in an endless war, we the people of the sky more commonly known as the aesir rage war against those we call gorillas, the vanir. Even now they move against Enel, constantly trying to siege the sky. I worry for all those I could not protect."

"When you were the All-Father, you did all that you could to coexist," said Polo. "Even the Vanir were convinced of this, you gave all of us hope that the several hundred-year war would end and leave us with lasting peace."

"I didn't have nearly enough time," said Gabriel sadly. "Enel dethroned me before I could solidify the treaty. Wasted efforts, I'm sorry for failing my people."

"Stop that, you have nothing to apologise for."

"A legend is passed down through the generations within Skypiea about its beginnings. It is said that the day that Upper Yard, the sacred grounds, was created the voice of the island song brought a beautiful song that echoed through the skies. It was after that moment that the tragedy between the people of the sky and the vanir began. As if on cue, and so the legend says, when we next hear the singing voice of the island this war will finally come to an end."

"The… voice…" said Arial.

Gabriel nodded. "That's right and our sacred land will sing again someday. Someday, she must."

It was at that moment that Swift, who had been sleeping, heard Chopper blow the whistle. He then immediately sat up and began squawking and Gabriel realised that someone had called for his help.

He immediately dropped the watering can and made his way to Swift, grabbing his lantern and helmet on the way.

"Is something happening?" Polo asked.

"Nothing you need worry about," he said as he jumped onto Swift's back. "I've got a job to do, you'll be safe here!"

They then watched as Gabriel flew off into the distance.

Polo then made his way to the damaged waver that Hiccup and the others had left behind. He grabbed his tools and began working on it, seeing where they could be repaired or not.

Arial then later harp on the porch and grabbed one of the cups of pumpkin juice. "He's right, this pumpkin juice is fantastic."

"Yes, he's quite good at cultivating things," Polo agreed.

Sue was living at the juice curiously and Arial then placed the cup in front of her. She then immediately began leaking the contents and appeared to enjoy it.

* * *

Chopper was currently facing Selan and was utterly terrified.

"So you offer your life to the Almighty Enel?" said Selan looking down at him and then he raised his lands. "Then I will oblige!"

Chopper quickly jumped back just as Selan thrust his lance managed to avoid it. Then he saw when he raised lands that are true of fire had been created.

"A fire?" he stared.

"Why are you resisting?" said Selan. "You can't escape the sacrificial altar, try to die with some dignity!"

The bird he was right then immediately breathed fire and Chopper quickly rolled out of the way. Unfortunately if you the embers caught on the rope ladder causing it to be set alight.

Chopper's eyes widened when he saw this. "No! Not the ship!"

Selan watched as he rushed towards the ship. "He's going to grow."

Chopper stared at him for a brief second, but then transformed into his human form. He then climbed onto the ship and immediately ripped the rope ladder off.

"Go out! Go out already!" he cried as he stomped on the burning rope to smoulder the flames. "Come on!"

"I don't see why you care so much about the ship where no one is going to sail on again," said Selan. "Death will find you are surely as it will find your friends, who left you here alone."

"I don't even know who you are!" Chopper yelled. "Stop it stay away from my friends!"

Selan then jumped off his burden for us this islands towards him, but Chopper quickly transformed into his hybrid form and dodged.

Selan then looked down at him as if he anticipated this transformation. "You want to help your friends? Then hold still!"

He then punched Chopper so hard that when he touched the floor he bounced back up, he then kicked him sending him crashing into the mast. Chopper looked up in time and saw a burst of flames heading towards him and quickly jumped out of the way, but then the mast caught fire.

Chopper then immediately transformed it is human form. "Not the mast! Stop it, please!" He then quickly looked towards Selan. "Stop burning the ship, I'm serious I don't want to die!"

Selan looked at him somewhat curious as he made his way towards the mast.

"This is going to hurt," said Chopper as he began to wrap his arms around the mast.

He then began pulling with all his might and he could feel the flames burning his skin, but with every ounce of his strength he taught the mast clean off. He then tossed it over the side and it fell into the ocean putting out the flames.

"Oh no… Oh no…" Chopper panted and then looked up at Selan. "If you want me that's fine, but you can't have the ship! They put me in charge of it and I am not going to let them down so you can give up now mister!"

"What do you think we should do Blaze?" said Selan looking at his bird. "He's so impassioned… he doesn't want us to hurt any of his friends, he's begging not the torches ship and he says of course that he does not want to die. I'm a loss here… you're a greedy little hairball, aren't you? And you get under my skin."

The little girl that heard spied on Astrid and the others were still running through the forest, but then she sensed something causing her to stop.

"It's Gabriel," she said.

Gabriel was currently riding on Swift over Upper Yard making his way to the sacrificial altar as quickly as he could.

* * *

Astrid and the others meanwhile are unaware of the danger Chopper was in was still exploring the island. They were now crossing a small the river, by walking over a giant tree root.

They were halfway across when suddenly a sky shark jumped right out of the water, Fishlegs then lost his footing and began sliding down the root. Toothless quickly drew his blades and sliced the shark in a manner of seconds.

Astrid looked over the edge. "Fishlegs, you all right down there?"

Heather had once again come to his rescue, she had managed to sprout arms at the bottom of the route and grabbed his leg.

"Yeah, but I have no idea how," he said.

Fishlegs managed to climb his way back up. "Sorry for being such a pain, thanks for grabbing me."

"No problem," said Heather, who noticed something on the edge of the shore.

At the base of one of the trees, she noticed a well.

"What is it?" Toothless asked taking note of the look in her eyes. "No more monsters I hope."

"It looks like a well," she said.

"A well?" Astrid blinked.

Heather then started making her way to the ruined structures on the shore.

* * *

Selan was still in front of Chopper, who was badly bruised and burnt after trying to protect the ship.

"Let me get this straight, your friends, this ship and your life… you don't want to lose any of that," he said. He then jumped and thrust his lands towards Chopper, who barely managed to dodge. "Then why don't you try putting up a fight!"

Chopper then noticed the tip of his lands was burning through the railings on the ship.

"Your spear it's burning through the metal!" Chopper cried.

A split second later, it caught fire and then Selan jumped back the entire frame burst into flames. Chopper panicked and began trying to put out the flames frantically.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" Chopper yelled. "Why do you keep on burning everything!" Chopper finally managed to put out the flames and then immediately turned on him. "You creep!"

He then swung his fist, but Selan somehow predicted what he did and managed to jump onto the bow.

"Are you trying to survive this? Without sacrificing anything of yourself?" said Selan.

'_There's more to the sky then he showing me,' _Chopper noted. '_He's not just a fighter, it's like can predict all of my moves._'

"For one to live, another must die," said Selan. "That is the way of the world, this is a sacrificial altar. What do you think was going to happen by you being up here?"

"I was opposed to fix the ship and wait for my crewmates to come back," said Chopper simply.

"Be sure that your friends are trying their hardest to get back here. Of course, they're going to find it incredibly difficult. On this island, there are four areas each of which are governed by a different Gothar.

"Our first rule is that when the targets are in one area, the other Gothar aren't supposed to interfere with them in any way. Further sacrificial altar doesn't sit inside the perimeter of any of the areas. Here we are in a free zone, which means that anyone of us can attack those we find here and proper etiquette would not have those in the altar killed until the targets fail at a challenge and die."

Chopper's eyes widened in horror. "What? Hiccup and the others are dead?"

"Calm yourself, the fact that I am here does not necessarily mean your friends are dead at this point. It's unfortunate, but true. I stand before you now with a different purpose than sacrifice."

"What's different about it?" Chopper asked. "Wait, you mean of my friends get back here and rescue me we're free to go, but you won't let that happen will you?"

"Well, that depends on you and whether you or your crew can make your escape from the free zone fast enough."

"What?" Chopper stared.

"But hold that thought, the reason I am here because those of the judge rules under normal conditions. However, when there is an exceptional situation the rules are set to change a little."

"'Exceptional?'"

"Yes, exceptional," he said and then pointed towards the vines. "Say, for example, four sacrifices were to escape the altar and swing to the main island using vines."

"Oh, that kind of situation," Chopper groaned.

"Someone has to lose their life to bring balance back after your friends escape," Selan explained much to Chopper's horror. "It's atonement and sacrifice is part of life. I want them to see it when they get back, their good friend line on deck the life drained from him. Then they will realise the severity of their mistakes."

He then drew his lance and began spinning at around. "And now… I offer your life to the All-Father!"

He then jump directly at Chopper, who wasn't going to back down so easily and clenched his fist. He swung his fist directly at him, but he anticipated his movements and dodged it then pierced his shoulder with his lance. Then as he fell Selan grabbed his throat and pinned him against the ship pointing his lance directly towards his head.

"Now die," he said.

But before he could strike him down, he sensed something that gave him pause. He spun around and saw Gabriel falling towards him with lance in hand. He quickly spun around and blocked his attack with his lance.

Gabriel then looked at Chopper. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's Gabriel the Sky Knight!" Chopper cried with relief.

"Argh, but I wasn't expecting company!" said Selan looking annoyed.

He then pushed back against Gabriel, who then landed on top of Swift and flew over the altar. Selan then jumped off the ship and landed on Blaze and soon it became a battle in the sky.

"Gabriel!" Selan roared as he flew towards him.

Chopper had reverted to his hybrid form and smiled up at Gabriel. "I knew you would let me down, Sky Knight!"

"We're not dealing with an amateur here Swift," said Gabriel. "I wouldn't disappoint a worthy opponent with anything but our best."

Swift squawked with agreement.

Selan narrowed his eyes. "What is that decrepit old relic possibly be doing here?" He then looked down at Blaze. "Do you feel like putting him in his place?"

Blaze merely squawks.

"Enough stalling!" Gabriel yelled.

"We don't need two All-Fathers on this island!" Selan yelled.

The two of them then flew at one another and clashed, but it would seem as if Gabriel had a bit more power into his attack then Selan. Gabriel flew across the ocean and then soared upwards right in front of the altar.

"Go, Sky Knight!" Chopper cheered.

Gabriel soon flew up towards Selan and to whose right next to him, who then tried to attack in with his lance. However Gabriel was able to dodge the attack and then Swift appeared alongside Selan, but without Gabriel.

He immediately began looking around for Gabriel, but then he sensed that he was directly behind him. He slowly turned around and saw Gabriel raising his left palm, his eyes immediately widened the quickly turned swinging his lance. However, Gabriel leaned back and he only just grazed him and now he was within his guard. Gabriel then placed his palm over his chest and then struck in with an impact knocking him off Blaze.

The impact was so powerful that Gabriel himself was knocked off Blaze, but Swift was already flying towards him.

"Sky Knight you're my hero!" Chopper cried.

However, Blaze was just as loyal to his ride as Swift and managed to grab Selan before he fell into the ocean and grabbed his lance.

"One more hit in the right spot should do it for him, hey Swift?" Gabriel smiled.

Selan was already flying towards him, a little battered and bruised, but still capable of fighting and he looked annoyed.

"I've had enough!" he roared. "You're nothing more than a pathetic shell of your former self and I'm through playing games with a fool. You showed up to this fight a criminal which leaves me with only one option. Take you out. Ordeal of String!"

* * *

In the Lost Forest, Hiccup and the others were still badly beaten by Selhen, the only one of them still able to move was Hiccup himself.

"Ah, so you're still alive," said Selhen as he looked down at them. "I'm impressed and as a reward for good behaviour, we're going to finish a little fun here today with a move that I have received with several awards for."

Hiccup looked up as he pulled out his cane and he spun it around over his head. "My super-secret surprise, _Sphere Dragon_!"

Hiccup noticed that of rope was attached to his cane towards one of the balls which had transformed into the head of a dragon.


	25. Profound Mystery

Hiccup was watching as Selhen as he fused the dragons head with other surprise clouds, about half a dozen of them with different sizes.

"Introducing the _Sphere Dragon_!" he said.

"I'm not impressed," Hiccup panted. "The only thing you've done is fused a few surprise clouds together. Is that really the best you can do, because if so I am very disappointed?"

"Oh, you won't be for long," Selhen assured him. "You see my friend the dragon is loaded with explosives and all kinds of delightful shrapnel."

The twins had regained consciousness and looked at one another confused.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" Tuffnut frowned.

"Don't know, but it sounds cool," said Ruffnut.

"He's telling us that if we even touch that thing it's going to explode," said Ragnar as he approached them.

"So it is cool," said Ruffnut.

Ragnar shook his head. "Why do I even bother?"

"Either way you're quite correct, touch even one part of the Sphere Dragon and you'll be blown to bits and ensuing infernal," Selhen smiled. "I hope you like fireworks! Go, _Sphere Dragon_!"

He then pointed his team directly towards them and the dragon started to fly towards them.

Ragnar looked at Hiccup. "I hope you have a plan?"

"I may do, but for the time being let's try and keep that thing off of us," said Hiccup as he took to the air.

"Sounds like a good plan," said Ragnar.

"So basically we're just running away?" Tuffnut frowned. "That doesn't sound like fun."

"Maybe not, but at least we will be blown to bits," said Ruffnut.

"Oh, in that case, it is a good plan."

"If you two finally agree I suggest you start running," Ragnar suggested.

The twins didn't need to be told twice and they immediately ran together while Ragnar ran in the opposite direction. Selhen considered Hiccup the greater threat and had his Dragon follow him.

"That's right, follow me," said Hiccup.

"A pesky little fly aren't you?" said Selhen as he kept his eyes on him.

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying this," Hiccup smiled. "I mean you have been toying with us from the get-go."

"Correct, it wouldn't be much fun if you didn't experience my full power."

"That overconfidence is going to be your downfall!"

"Says the man running."

* * *

Meanwhile, the little girl that had been spying on ash and the others was now hopping from solid island cloud far away from Upper Yard. She came to a stop and look around to make sure that there was no one watching her, she then died into the cloud.

Seconds later she fell through the top layer and onto the bottom layer, where there was a mighty beanstalk and at its base were series of tents and totem poles. Everyone in the small village were dressed up like the same people that attacked Hiccup and the others.

"Aisa!" said a voice so loud that she fell over. She turned and saw a tribesman sitting on some crates with a pair of glasses over his eyes. "Where have you been child?"

"Kaapo!" said Aisa quickly hiding her bag.

"The Upper Yard again, right?" said Kaapo as he played with some knives. "And that's probably vearth in your bag? Stay away from that place Aisa or you will die."

Aisa merely rose to her feet and then stuck her tongue out at him. "You can't tell me what to do! You haven't even been able to beat Enel yet!"

Kaapo got to his feet but she had already scampered off. "What a brat."

* * *

In the largest tent, a few tribesmen and a tribe's woman were having a very important meeting. The one leading this meeting was in fact the same person that attacked Hiccup and the others, though he knew longer war his mask. He had a very angry look on his face and his black hair was tied in a long ponytail.

"An opportunity?" said one the other men attending.

"That's right, for some reason Gabriel entered the Upper Yard, which of course drew the attention of the priests," said the man with a ponytail. "You see that old bag of bones things at his responsibility to protect the people of Skypiea and that will only make him weak. We would be wise to strike when our enemies are occupied with each other. The great warrior Kaarle said, 'Light the fire of Vanaheim.' Our people will do just that, no one can deny us our destiny be it Gabriel or Enel and now is the time to take action. They have had the audacity of training as a god and that is unforgivable, no matter how different they are from one another they seem I assure you they are the same and they must be eliminated."

"Wyper," said the woman plainly. "It has been six years since Enel began his reign and for the first time that he has taken power, Rebel has appeared on Valkyrie Island… a young woman I hear."

"Get to the point, Rachel," said Wyper impatiently.

"Because the Sky Knight rescued the young rebel from judgement, Enel now has a reason to directly confront cable in order to judge him. A battle like this against the former All-Father and the current All-Father has never happened, strategically this could be much fortuitous to us. We must remember that Gabriel has never harmed any of us, not as the Sky Knight and not during his reign as the All-Father."

"The fact that he never heard any of us doesn't change the fact that he ruled with absolute authority as a god. And although he is our enemy's enemy, that does not make him our ally. If he or one of the Gothar kill each other in a battle that will serve our purposes just fine otherwise he is of no use to us. If you have any doubt at all about this fight stay out, you'll just be in the way!"

Aisa was sneaking around the tent listening to their conversations when stepping out was a tall man wearing a strange hat that partially covered his eyes.

"Aisa," he said making her jump and causing her to fall.

"Upper Yard? What Upper Yard?" she said frantically moving away from him. "I did go to Upper Yard I promise you, I didn't!"

He merely shook his head. "You can't go into the tent just yet. Wyper, descendant of the great warrior Kaarle is angry right now so be careful around him."

Aisa rose to her feet. "Oh, he's scary when he gets mad." Her eyes then turned towards a statue of Kaarle which was made of cloud. "Scarier than the All-Father."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Gabriel's house, Polo was still hammering away at the damaged waver and Arial just watched him.

"Help them? Us?" Arial blinked. "How?"

"Arial, my dear child, it's only right that you and I should try to create some way for them to escape," he said looking up at her.

She merely smiled and nodded.

* * *

Gabriel was still doing battle with Selan, and neither one of them were letting up as they did battle over the sacrificial altar. Chopper merely watched as they clashed, the battle was incredibly intense that he could barely keep up.

"Wow, I can't believe how fast they are," said Chopper. "Awesome."

Gabriel then landed on Swift and extended his palm. "I can see that diplomacy is no longer an option for me."

"Diplomacy is for the weak!" Selan laughed as he landed on Blaze.

The two of them then jumped at one another once again clashing.

"This battle is intense," said Chopper.

The two of them yelled and Chopper could only watch and wait for the outcome.

* * *

At Freya Street, every single one of the elves were looking at the giant hole created by Enel when he tried to kill Arial.

"Valhalla's judgement."

"That young woman did something foolish."

"She brought this upon us, she knows we're not supposed to anger him."

* * *

Gabriel was still trying to find his opening in order to defeat Selan, sadly he was positive that the same trick will work twice.

They were now jousting in the air riding on their birds, they came at one another and Gabriel managed to graze Selan's shoulder, but he was an old man and was starting to get worn out. Then suddenly they came to a sudden stop and hovered in midair much to Chopper's confusion.

"You're mine," Selan smiled.

He then flew up high into the air, and they started to fly down towards Gabriel as fast as he possibly could.

"Is something wrong Gabriel?" Selan laughed.

"Slean, what have you done?" Gabriel groaned, unable to move. '_Why can't we move?_'

"You old fool, time today." Selan then plunged his blazing lance right into Gabriel's chest. "Mysterious the strings are. If you have the audacity of entering Upper Yard, you must enter to the four Gothar. You were foolish, differing that you could beat us."

"He's falling! Oh no!" Chopper cried.

Gabriel had fallen off Swift and was now falling towards the ocean.

"All-Father Enel is glorious, perfect and far beyond your reach," Selan sneered.

"Sky Knight! Sky Knight!" Chopper cried and then Gabriel struck the ocean.

Swift began squawking helplessly, he still unable to move and Chopper was unable to swim so he couldn't rescue him.

'_I've got to save him, I've just got to save him,_' said Chopper frantically. '_He'll get eaten by sky sharks if I don't do something._'

"Judgement has been made," said Selan.

'_But how can I save him? I can't swim,_' said Chopper. '_Even if I could the sky sharks would eat me if I do._'

He then began to remember what Selan had told him about all the demands he had made and the fact that he can put up much of a fight.

"Sky Knight," he said softly.

Swift squawked frantically, still unable to rescue his master.

"Prophetic Sky Knight, you were the All-Father and now you are nothing," said Selan. "Nothing! Can't even defeat a Gothar like me."

He then saw Chopper jumping off the altar and diving into the ocean.

"I'll save you!" Chopper cried.

"Ignorant little creature," Selan laughed. "You're diving into your own watery grave."

The moment that shopper hit the water found himself unable to swim.

Swift just floated there helplessly as Selan flew back down towards him. "And now for the Sky Knight's noble steed. You know longer have a purpose, follow your master."

Selan then raised his lands which immediately caught fire and then struck Swift with it so hard that he fell into the ocean and Blaze laughed at the site.

"I do wish I could be there to watch the life drain from your faces," said Selan. "But alas, I have other matters to attend to."

He then lifted his goggles when he saw that the bubbles had stopped forming over the seafloor. "I wonder if those four fugitives have been captured yet."

* * *

Heather was currently examining the well, she had sprouted many arms down the well to retrieve samples from the bottom. Within just a few seconds she was holding a vial of dirty water while the others just sat there she examined it.

"Could well be that interesting?" Toothless asked.

"Yes, don't you think it's odd that are well would be stuck under a tree?" she asked looking back at him. "The balance between civilisations and nature here is off."

"Well, unless we can find a way to cross this cloud river we'll be stuck in this forest," Toothless pointed out. "And we're still nowhere near where we want to be."

"Plus I don't want Chopper being out there on his own for too long, if we can't find a way to cross soon I suggest we head back," said Astrid.

"It's like the people who built this, didn't expect the tree to grow so large," said Heather. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah, but did we ever expect to find an island up in the sky?" Astrid smiled.

"Touché."

Toothless then looked up at Fishlegs, who had climbed a tree to get a good view of the area. "Hey, Fishlegs! Can you see anything out there?"

"The island where the All-Father there is… Upper Yard," he said as he looked through a set of binoculars.

"Fishlegs!" Toothless yelled. "Say something would you? What do you see? Can you hear me?"

"What do you think he sees up there?" Heather pondered.

Fishlegs eyes widen as he lowered the binoculars. "This island… it can't be…"

* * *

Selhen was still enjoying toying with Hiccup and the others and was laughing.

"There's no way you can win," he said as he continued to guide the dragon after Hiccup. "After all, I'm a Gothar and you all look so tired. Why don't you just end this now and I?"

Hiccup can deny that he was getting a bit worn out, plus with all the trees and surprise balls around there was no way he could do some fancy manoeuvres.

Ragnar noticed this. "Hiccup can't keep this up forever."

"You'll be out of options quite soon," said Selhen. "It's sad really, your little boat has nearly reached the forest exit and when that happens it all over for you. You'll have nowhere to go unless you suddenly learn to fly."

Hiccup looked at him. "What do you think I've been doing this entire time?"

"True, but can you carry all your friends?" Selhen sneered. Hiccup then answer, not wanting to give the satisfaction. "Thought so, you'll wonder around in this completely unfamiliar forest and die of exhaustion."

"I won't let that happen!" Hiccup yelled and then fired a plasma blast.

Selhen predicted this and immediately moved sideways avoiding the attack. "Nice try…" He then pulled on his cane and have the Sphere Dragon charge at him. "_Sphere Dragon Attack!_"

Hiccup quickly flew upwards in order to avoid the dragon, though just barely. Unfortunately, Selhen continued having the Dragon nip at his heels or rather his tail.

"You know you can't live forever and wherever you stop the firebomb bomb will be waiting to incinerate you!"

Ragnar looked at the twins. "You to stay here, I'm gonna take this opportunity to do some scouting."

The twins just look at him as Ragnar ran off, if this was Snotlout they would believe that he was running for his own life. However, Ragnar wasn't one to abandon a friend so they knew he had an alternative motive for leaving.

Hiccup was now flying towards the tree.

"That tree won't give you any shelter," said Selhen.

"It's like he's reading my mind, that he is not able to read everything," Hiccup smiled.

As he flew towards the tree he immediately performed a loop to loop and then landed on some string connected to the dragon. His weight caused Selhen to be pulled against the wire.

"What are you doing!" he yelled.

"Just as I thought, you are controlling your little dragon with this wire," Hiccup smiled and then he began pulling at the wire. "Let's see how tough you are without your pet?"

Selhen panicked. "No stop!"

"That's only going to make me do it more," said Hiccup and he successfully snapped the wire.

"You ruined my Sphere Dragon you impotent little brat!" Selhen yelled furiously. "Now you die! Get over here this instant!"

He was so furious that he wasn't thinking properly, just as Hiccup planned. He pulled against the wire to drag Hiccup closer towards him, but he was still holding to the Sphere Dragon so that followed just behind him.

"Don't think this through did you?" Hiccup smiled.

Selhen immediately realised his mistake. "Let go of the dragon you fool!"

"Like I'm going to do that," Hiccup smirked.

Selhen was no longer laughing and was now streaming and then a few seconds later there was a huge explosion.

* * *

Ragnar had decided to do a little scouting and managed to climb to the top of one of the trees, this gave him an excellent bird's eye view and he saw the Milky Road leading out of the forest.

"There it is," he said. "My hunch was correct, I knew I could find a way out of this place. I'm just sorry that I didn't think of this earlier when we fell before it was at a very high altitude. So it's only natural that the exit would be at the same height and now that I know where the exit is, the boat really doesn't matter. Better head back, that huge explosion early was very worrying."

With that, he began climbing back down the tree.

* * *

Selhen had somehow managed to survive the explosion, though he wasn't unscathed and with smouldering. There was now a huge crater in the ground and various weapons were sticking out in all sorts of places.

"That was close," he panted. "That maniac must have had a death wish, this isn't good. I've got intensify my training, I can't let a weakling like him getting the upper hand of a fight not even for a second. That might block me from using my mantra."

"You're right… that was close," said a voice behind him.

Selhen eyes widened as Hiccup immediately grabbed him and placed him in a hold, making it impossible for him to move.

"It's you? How are you still alive?" he stared bewildered.

"I have actual dragon scales, so an explosion like that is not going to do much to me," Hiccup smiled. "However it did provide the excellent distraction of getting directly behind you."

"Get off me, you horrible little man!" Selhen yelled. "I'll get you for this, let go of me right now!"

"Now why would I do a silly thing like that when I have you completely at my mercy?" Hiccup smiled. "Or perhaps I should rephrase it and say at _his_ mercy."

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," said a new voice.

Selhen stopped his squirming when he saw Snotlout standing on a surprise cloud in front of him. It only took a few moments to realise that it was the same surprise cloud he tried to hit Snotlout with only producing a flower, meaning he was safe to ride it.

"You too?" Selhen stared.

Hiccup looked at Snotlout. "So, do you wanna do the honours?"

"Oh, me liking," said Snotlout as he cracked his knuckles. "You know this challenge this and challenge that is starting to get on my nerves. I'm gonna take out all my aggression on you and boy do I have a lot of it. I mean you kidnap my friends, steal my ship and try to beat me to death so it wouldn't be unreasonable to me to get a little payback."

Selhen immediately panicked. "And me this instant you maggot!"

"You're not going anywhere," said Hiccup tightening his hold.

"It's just not fair, you have no honour ganging up! Two against one!" Selhen yelled.

"You weren't complaining a few moments ago, but now the shoe was on the others thought you're now begging for your life," said Snotlout as he cracked his neck. "You're nothing more than a pathetic worm yourself, a fat one that is."

"Your ability to predict our movements is pretty impressive," said Hiccup. "But that's no good if you're unable to move."

Selhen screamed. "Stop! Stop I said! Are you listening? How dare you, to disobey me! I am a Gothar at the All-Father's service. Not been judged by me is a first-degree crime in Skypiea! Let me go! Now listen here! Attacking me means you will declare war on the Almighty All-Father Enel!"

"Yeah, but if we don't fight back you kill us," said Snotlout as he stretched. "So you're basically saying no matter what we do, we'll get killed. Now I don't like either option, but I like the one where we stay alive for the longest."

Snotlout then jumped clenching his fist.

"No, you can't do this!" Selhen pleaded helplessly. "No! Please don't hurt me!"

Snotlout ignored his pleas and then struck Selhen in the face with the strongest punchy could muster. Breaking his nose, glaciers and robbing him of a tooth before he finally fell unconscious.


	26. Light the Fire of Vanaheim

"So Gabriel the former All-Father made his way to the Upper Yard alone?" said Wyper holding his bazooka. "This will not sit well with Enel."

"You think that Gabriel was trying to take back what he lost?" Kaapo asked.

"No way," said a large man, who went by the name of Genbo. "That old fart never had the guts to try before why would he now?"

Aisa was listening to their conversation when suddenly she sensed the fall of Gabriel and the defeat of Selhen. This sudden surge caused her to scream into the tent riding the middle of their meeting.

She looked up and saw Wyper looking down at her with that famous scary look of his and then quickly hid behind Rachel.

"What's the matter Aisa?" Rachel asked gently.

"Two voices, they're gone," she said.

"What did you say?"

Wyper looked at her. "You're mantra?"

Aisa nodded timidly. "Yes. It just happened."

Wyper looked at her closely causing her to hide more herself behind Rachel. "You're saying that you heard two voices and now they disappeared suddenly? You need to be honest with me, is this true?"

Aisa was too afraid to answer, but Rachel stepped in for her. "I assume that yes. We should believe her ever since she was born she was able to use her ability of mantra to sense people, even those who are far away from her. There's no mistaking her gift." She then looked back at Aisa. "You sure you don't hear them? They're not there anymore?"

"Yeah, I think it stopped," she nodded. "But it seems Gabriel was fighting a Gothar and they—"

"Killed each other?" Kaapo interrupted.

"Nicely done old man," said Genbo.

"There's only three left now," said the man in the hat, who went by the name of Branham.

"Which is good for us," said Wyper as he rose to his feet. "I guess the gods have answered our prayers, it is time for us to crush those Gothors once and for all."

"Yeah," Genbo agreed.

"On your feet!" Wyper ordered. "We're launching a full-scale attack on the Upper Yard!"

With that, all of them rose to their feet and got prepared for battle. Rachel hanged back and looked down at Aisa, who still looked terrified.

"Wyper still makes you nervous, doesn't he?" she said. "You have to grow up sooner or later."

She then shoved her aside and made her way out of the tent.

"Rachel, wait please!" Aisa yelled.

"What is it?" Rachel asked looking back at her.

"It wasn't Gabriel, who defeated that Gothar," said Aisa. "There are others on the other side of the island and they're the ones that did it."

"Other people? You mean the ones that entered Skypiea from the Blue Sea?"

"I don't know who, but they're very scary to me. So… be careful."

Rachel sighed. "I'll try. Now be a good girl and hand over your bag."

"No, I can't," said Aisa pulling it away from her. "This is my super special bag, it has treasure in it!"

"I know that," Rachel smiled hugging her. "And it'll have even more inside when I bring it back."

"Yeah?" Aisa beamed.

"Yeah."

Aisa then happily gave her the bag.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were looking over the unconscious body of Selhen, it looked as if he would be out for a long time.

"The guy went down in one hit?" said Tuffnut as he poked him with a stick.

"A guy claiming to be super strong, he went down easy," said Ruffnut.

"You call that an easy?" Snotlout questioned. "I just couldn't live with myself being humiliated by a guy who looked like that."

"I'm a little bit more concerned about his little trick," said Hiccup folding his arms. "Like that little trick of his predicting our movements before we even knew them. I wonder if this Enel uses a similar ability, it might explain how he was able to attack Arial so precisely."

"I see you guys finished things here," said Ragnar as he rushed towards them. "I managed to find the boat, but if we don't move it fast we'll be stuck here."

Before than then began climbing out of the crater while Ragnar placed himself in a position towards the boat, which was still sailing down the Milky Road.

"I can fly about two of us to the boat, but I don't know if I can make it back to pick the others before it reaches the exit," said Hiccup.

"You just take Snotlout and I can take the twins," said Ragnar.

"And how are you going to do that?" Hiccup asked as he transformed into his dragon form.

Ragnar smiled. "Just watch.

Ragnar then pulled out one of his pistols and then fired a grappling hook which attached itself to the boat.

"Nice shot," said Ruffnut.

"More like a lucky shot," Snotlout muttered as he mounted Hiccup.

"Can we discuss this when we get on the boat?" Ragnar asked. "Now just hold onto me!"

The twins did exactly what he said and grabbed hold of him. Ragnar then press down on the trigger and began reeling himself and the twins towards the boat. Hiccup then immediately talk off and Snotlout hung on to him as they headed towards the boat.

Ragnar had to position himself to avoid hitting the trees, but he and the twins managed to land in the boat perfectly. A few seconds later Hiccup and Snotlout land on the boat and soon they were sailing down the Milky Road.

"I say it's safe to say that we've passed our first ordeal," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but you can be certain that there will be more on the way," said Ragnar as he placed his pistol back in his holster.

"You mean that it's going to get even more dangerous?" Snotlout gulped.

"You heard what that Gothar said, he made it clear that they will do whatever they can to kill us," Hiccup pointed out.

"And if that guy was any indication, the fighting will get harder as we keep going," said Ragnar.

"Knew I should have stayed on the ship!" Snotlout grumbled.

"And become a sacrifice?" Hiccup asked raising an eyebrow.

"I—shut up, Hiccup," Snotlout grumbled.

"Let's just be glad that you're out of the forest and back on the boat," said Ragnar.

* * *

At the sacrificial altar, Chopper was still sinking to the bottom of the sea.

'_Oh yeah, I can't swim,_' he said, he looked below him and saw that Gabriel and Swift was just below him. '_The Sky Knight and his weird bird too who also has the power of the Devil Fruit. I couldn't do it, I couldn't save anyone._'

Then something large dived right into the sea and a huge shadow began to approach Chopper.

'_This is it,_' said Chopper. '_I can feel myself slipping away._'

* * *

All across Upper Yard, the other Gothar had since that Selhen had fallen thanks to their mantra.

"Selhen has fallen," said the Gothar with the wet hair. "Losing control over his mantra only shows his inexperience with it. It would seem as if the intruders this time from the Blue Sea, but they behave strangely. The sacrifices are now moving around freely as well, however, even if we leave them alone they won't find a way of this island."

His name was Gable and he was the Gothar of the Ordeal of Swamp. He was currently standing on a ruined statue surrounded by a cloud which moved as if it was some sort of swamp.

He then began raising to his feet. "More importantly—"

He then for some reason sealed his mouth completely shut with his bottom lip making it impossible for anyone to understand the end of his sentence.

* * *

The other Gothar who was the one with the bald head and went by the name of Cadman and was the Gothar of the Ordeal of Iron. He was currently sitting on a rock overlooking a plain which had skulls on wooden pikes. Sitting next to him was his large dog, who he called Toby.

"Do you hear the voice of a soulful warrior Toby?" said Cadman.

Toby nearly barked and he interpreted that as a yes.

"It doesn't matter how many times we walk this road, things always end the same," Cadman continued. "Selan defeated Gabriel, but the Ordeal of Spheres was broken. That is where luck or end for our new challenges, for them to attempt to see the All-Father is insolence at its greatest and the punishment at my hands will settle things upon the Upper Yard. No one here gets out alive."

* * *

Selan was now flying back to his domain and it since the fall of Selhen.

"It would seem the ones that have escaped sacrifice are off my list," he said. "It would seem as if there are others roaming around who are more worthy of my anger."

* * *

Wyper and the rest of the vanir were riding on their waver skates and boards towards Upper Yard ready for war.

"All of you listen up, today we catch up with Upper Yard at her most vulnerable," said Wyper. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime! We move. Ahead and don't stop until we reach the All-Father's shrine and do not fear Enel! The great warrior Kaarle, our one and only saviour, only to him we are true!

All of them were in formation and armed to the teeth, nothing was going to stop them into the retook what was theirs.

"Branham!" Wyper yelled.

Branham had two pistols at the ready. "Ready."

"Kaapo?"

Kaapo was spinning his spear

"Genbo?"

Genbo had a bazooka resting on his shoulders.

"Rachel?"

Rachel was armed with a rifle. "Right!"

"Be careful, we split up here," said Gabriel as he strapped his shield to his back and then loaded his bazooka and fired. "We vowed the great warrior Karrle to write the fire of Vaniheim!"

All of them cheered as a huge explosion, from the cannonball that Wyper fired, struck Upper Yard. This alerted all of the Gothar to their presence.

"So the vanir have come for a fight," the three Gothar said in unison.

* * *

Fishlegs was still carving his own path while the others followed him, that they had no clue to where he was going. He was so fixated that his fear seemed to have completely vanished as he walked over one of the large tree roots.

Then suddenly they all heard the explosion from Wyper's attack, though at the time none of them knew what it meant.

"That sounded like an explosion," said Astrid.

"I thought that I heard some earlier, but this one seemed bigger," said Heather.

"Well, either way, we have to keep moving forward," said Fishlegs as he kept on walking.

"You seem to be in an awful hurry," Toothless noted.

"Indeed, even acting odd for some time," Heather agreed.

"I don't suppose you can tell us where you're taking us?" Astrid asked.

"If I explained it, you wouldn't understand," said Fishlegs and then he slipped, but he managed to regain his balance just in time. "Why can't I just stay on my feet?"

"You're the one that suggested we go this way," Heather reminded him. "Something about it being faster."

Astrid looked at Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, I'd really need nowhere were going. I'm still concerned about leaving Chopper behind."

"It will become clear when we get to the seashore," said Fishlegs.

"The seashore?" Heather frowned.

"Yes," Fishlegs nodded. "It's the only way we can get close enough to check this thing out, because to be honest, I won't believe what I saw until I see it up close."

"If it's that important, then lead the way," said Astrid.

"It might also explain something which has been bothering me for some time now, but I still can't prove anything yet," said Heather. "Of course a theory is only a theory until it is proven, but what I dream up turns out to be true it would be interesting… very interesting. The one thing that I always wanted in life, doesn't feel so out of reach any more. Although it's only a theory."

Astrid just gave her a suspicious look.

* * *

Chopper opened his eyes and found himself resting on the altar, he was soaking wet but somehow he was no longer the water.

"What's going on, I'm alive? What happened?" he said trying to make sense of everything. When he sat up he saw the next to him were Gabriel and Swift, both of whom were completely out cold. "Sky Knight!"

Immediately placed his ear against his chest and heard a faint heartbeat and then came a grown from Gabriel.

"He's alive, that's good," said Chopper looking relieved.

He then heard a weak squawk from Swift, indicating that he too was alive. Though Chopper was still confused on how they were alive, the last thing he remembered was sinking in the white sea.

"This makes no sense, jumped in after him," he said shaking his head. "I figured that we would sing to our deaths, one who could have pulled it out of there."

He then heard a noise directly above him and it was approaching fast.

"Hey, what was that?" he said and when he looked up he saw a giant shadow flying down towards him.

Fearing that it was coming for him, he quickly took cover, but then he heard a low deep squawk which sounded familiar. He looked up into his hole he saw more of these giant shadows looming over the altar.

"But why?" he stared.

* * *

Astrid and the others were still following Fishlegs, though they still had no clue why.

"We're nearly there," said Heather completely out of the blue. "I can hear the waves breaking on the shore, listen."

Astrid and Toothless listened and indeed they heard the sound of waves hitting bedrock. However, they could also hear small explosions erupting around the island which was concerning.

"We're almost there," said Fishlegs.

"Are you going to tell us what you saw?" Toothless asked now starting to get impatient.

"I'm hearing more than just the tide rolling in," said Heather.

"Yeah, we heard it as well," Astrid nodded. "It sounds like a charging army and some explosions thrown in for good measure. With any luck it to distraction from what we're doing."

"Or they could be attacking our friends," said Heather.

"Chopper?" Toothless asked. "That little guy is tougher than he looks, when the time comes you can handle himself."

"And what about the others?" Heather asked.

"You mean Hiccup?"

"He won't sit still after knowing what happened to us."

Astrid nodded. "I'm counting on it and I know that nothing is going to stop him until he gets to us."

"I don't know what this god has out here, but I doubt we'll let our captain walk-through," said Heather.

Toothless folded his arms. "Between that, your theory, Fishlegs' mental breakdown and this other battle…"

"This whole battle has gotten much more complicated," Heather agreed.

"Sounds like a perfectly normal day for us if you ask me," Astrid smiled. "I wouldn't be too concerned about our crewmates, we always get out of trouble somehow another. Getting bent out of shape over things that haven't happened is a waste of time."

Heather smiled. "Good point."

It was at that point that they saw that Fishlegs was still making his way towards the coast for some reason.

"Wait for us!" Astrid yelled.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still sailing down the Milky Road, unaware of what was happening to the others.

"I half expected us to be attacked by now," said Hiccup folding his arms.

"Yeah, with three more Gothar waiting in the wings we have much more challenges ahead of us," Ragnar agreed. "The sooner we get to that old the better I'll feel."

"You really expect us to be attacked?" said Snotlout as he continued steering the boat.

"If you had wanted criminals trespassing on your land, wouldn't you want to do whatever it took to get rid of us?" Hiccup questioned.

"Yet he has and struck us down yet," said Ruffnut as he looked up to the sky.

"Yeah, if you really want to get rid of us why doesn't he just blast this was some lightning?" Tuffnut asked.

"Because he's toying with us," said Hiccup simply. "I get the feeling that he thinks that all this is a game."

"Some game," Snotlout muttered.

* * *

Fishlegs had run off ahead leaving Astrid and the others to do catch up and he still hadn't explained what was going on.

"He certainly took first," said Heather.

"Meaning he saw something, something very important," said Astrid.

"Still would like to know what it is that's so important," said Toothless.

Fishlegs was standing in front of some sort of building. "I was right, it's exactly what I thought I saw."

Heather was the first one to reach the coast and suddenly realised what Fishlegs had seen. "Unbelievable."

"Fishlegs, I am been remarkably patient, especially for me," said Astrid looking impatient. "So will you please tell us what is going—"

Astrid then stopped when she saw the building and Toothless were completely speechless.

"Speaks for itself doesn't it?" said Fishlegs. "Look at it almost unreal and it's no fairytale, we've all seen whether it belongs to. But how did it get all the way up here?"

"It doesn't make any sense, why would it be here it looks exactly the same it's like a copy?" said Toothless.

"But it's not," said Heather.

"This certainly would explain a few things," Astrid nodded.

"Indeed, this is the other half of what we saw before," said Heather. "It's been bugging me for a while, why is it that we walk on soil here instead of island cloud? This dirt there's nothing in the make-up of the White White Sea that would allow for its existence so the ground that we're walking on should exist up here. Upper Yard was originally on the ground."

"I knew that house was off the moment I saw it," said Fishlegs. "The thing is it's a two-storey house and there was no staircase leading up to the second storey and what would make you build a house on the edge of a cliff. But there again it wasn't a cliff at all."

All of them were now facing the other half of Cricket's house, it was slightly overgrown and there was a staircase leading to the second floor but there was no mistaking.

* * *

Chopper was staring at the creatures that had saved him and Gabriel, to his utter astonishment they were South Bird but they were much much bigger.

"There South Birds, a whole flock of them," he said bewildered. "Their huge, I didn't know they get so big. You guys are the ones that saved our lives, thank you."

The South Bird's merely squawks.

Chopper's eyes widened as he turned towards Gabriel. "What you mean he's the All-Father?"

* * *

Astrid and the others were still confused by seen the other half of Cricket's house.

"This is the half of the island that was ripped away, this island used to be part of Jaya," said Fishlegs.

"So what that means a few hundred years back the island below was split in half and one side of it rose into the sky," said Toothless.

"But the question remains on how it got up here in the first place," said Astrid folding her arms. "I don't suppose any of you have any ideas on that?"

"It had to be the knock upstream that did this," Fishlegs theorised. "It sounds ridiculous, but it's the only logical explanation."

Astrid eyes then lit up. "That means that the city of gold that Noah described that sunk in the ground didn't sink into the ocean like a guessed. This part of Jaya, it's been floating in the sky for 400 years!"


	27. Jaya, City of Gold in the Sky

Astrid and her group had just discovered that Upper Yard was, in fact, the missing part of Jaya, which meant that the fabled city of gold was on the island.

"So we found the city of gold completely by accident," said Astrid as she looked around.

"Correction we found the island it's on, we haven't found the city yet," said Toothless.

"This development certainly explains a few questions," said Heather.

"We should get back to Chopper, we've been out here for far too long," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Up in the sky Selan, was engaging the vanir having Blaze blast them with flames. Branham moved into position began shooting him with his pistols, but he anticipated every single shot.

"Useless," said Selan.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still making their way down the Milky Road and then they entered into an open field. This field was in fact was Cadman's domain, but since he was engaging the vanir elsewhere on the island it was left unintended.

"What is this?" said Tuffnut.

"Smart money says this is where we supposed to meet the next ordeal which means another Gothar," said Ragnar.

"We've already gone through one ordeal, is that more than enough?" Snotlout muttered.

"So which ordeal do you think this is? Iron? String? Or Swamp?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup noticed that it wasn't just a grassy field, it was littered with skulls embedded on wooden pikes.

"I wonder what all those skulls here are supposed to do?" said Hiccup.

"I think supposed to scare us… and it's working," said Snotlout.

"I wish Heather was here, she could make sense of this," said Hiccup.

"What is there to make sense of?" Snotlout yelled. "This is clearly the work of one of those Gothar!"

Then they heard yelling from the forest and that was followed by an explosion.

"What with the smoke?" Tuffnut asked.

"Looks like an explosion," said Ruffnut.

"This must be the ordeal! Every man for himself!" Snotlout yelled.

"I'm a girl!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Could have fooled me," said Tuffnut.

Then suddenly shooting directly over them were the vanir the lead by Wyper. He didn't waste an opportunity and aimed his bazooka directly at them and then fired a cannonball.

"I've got this!" Hiccup yelled as he transformed it is hybrid form and then immediately spread his wings out. "_Wing Blast!"_

Hiccup slammed his wings together creating a powerful burst of wind that knocked the cannonball completely off course. Wyper and the rest of his men quickly landed on some tree branches and just stared at Hiccup completely taken aback by his transformation.

"What's wrong with that guy?"

Wyper knew what was going on. "Zoan… only one who has eaten of the Devil Fruit could do that."

"Wyper, we fighting?"

Wyper shook his head. "Not now, keep moving."

Ragnar recognised Wyper from when they first arrived. "You…"

Hiccup looked at Wyper, instantly recognising him as the leader. "You wanna go another round and more than happy to oblige!"

Wyper narrowed his eyes. "You sound and stink like Blue Sea people! Which means you're the ones that are causing all the chaos in Skypiea!"

"Hiccup, that's the gorilla we saw back on the White Sea," said Ragnar.

"Looks like he wants to finish the job," said Snotlout as he clenched his fists.

"If you don't want to die then go back your Blue Sea immediately, because I promise you if you do anything stupid on this island we'll execute you with Enel!"

"They're probably trying to kill this guy Enel?" Ragnar blinked. "Also these gorillas aren't elves their human."

"And if they're not part of Enel's entourage that means they're not Gothars," said Hiccup. "Which means we don't have to fight."

"I say they want a fight we give them one," said Snotlout as he cracked his knuckles. "If these guys wonder piece of Snotlout, I'll give it to them."

"You are just crying for your mummy a few moments ago," said Ruffnut.

"Guess it's only because they're not the scary Gothar," said Tuffnut.

"Shut up!" Snotlout snapped.

Wyper just looked at them and then turned his back on them before he took off with the rest of his men.

"I wonder why they were up here?" Hiccup pondered.

"I'm not sure, but it must be pretty serious," said Ragnar. "But they seem to be enemies of Enel as well as us."

"So we got more people wanting to kill us," said Snotlout.

"That might actually be a good thing," said Hiccup.

"How is that good?" Snotlout asked.

"Because I imagine that the rest of the Gothars have to contend with them rather than deal with us, which means will have an easier time getting to the altar," said Hiccup.

Ragnar nodded. "Then let's make good use of this opportunity."

With that they continued making their way down the Milky Road.

* * *

Hiccup's intuition was correct all the Gothars were fighting against the vanir, who were trying to swarm them.

Selan was bashing them in the sky while Gable and Cadman were fighting on the ground.

Cadman's pet dog Toby managed to grab one of the vanir and was now slamming his paws down on the others.

"I'll cover you!" Rachel yelled as she skated on a pathway above them. She immediately began shooting at Toby with her rifle. "Get him out about things mouth!"

The shot struck Toby at the back of the head forcing him to release the vanir and then the others jumped into the fray.

"Move now!"

Cadman then gripped his sword and then quickly spun around striking all them, cutting them down before they even had a chance to react. The only one of them that was still fighting was Rachel, but she was now completely outmatched

Gable was also taking down an entire group of vanir striking them down with powerful wind impacts. A vanir managed to get inside his garden try to strike him down with an axe, but he anticipated this and easily jumped over him and then smiled viciously as he struck in with a wind impact.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still sailing down the Milky Road they had yet to encounter any difficulty. They had just left the plains and they had yet to encounter any other Gothars or vanirs.

"It would seem as if you are right Hiccup," said Ragnar as they left the field. "The other three Gothars must be having their hands full with those gorillas."

"Looks like it's smooth sailing from here on out," said Snotlout.

Then suddenly they began picking up speed and heading downwards. It only took them a few moments to realise that they were now sailing down a spiral heading towards the forest floor and they couldn't see the bottom of it.

"You had to say it," said Hiccup.

"It's like some kind of crazy slide," Tuffnut smiled.

"This is fun!" Ruffnut cheered.

"What's the point of having a canal spiral like this!" Snotlout yelled as he hanged tight.

Snotlout was starting to look sick, but the twins just screamed enthusiastically as if they were on some kind of rollercoaster.

"You have to admit this is fun!" Ruffnut smiled.

"I admit nothing!" Snotlout roared.

"Hold on everyone!" Hiccup yelled.

"What do you think we're doing!" Snotlout yelled.

Hiccup's warning was quite warranted as a few moments later they found themselves doing a loop to loop.

"I think I'm going to lose my lunch," Snotlout groaned.

"Whoever designed this has a funny sense of humour," said Ragnar.

* * *

The vanir had been battling against the Gothars all day long and so far they hadn't taken one of them down. It was then that Wyper and his group arrived to back them up.

"Wyper we can handle these guys!" Genbo yelled when he noticed him.

Kaapo was engaging Cadman matching his spear against his sword.

"Yeah, help the others!" Kaapo yelled as he jumped back.

"Got it," said Wyper as he led the others onwards.

He then saw Gable had trapped some of the vanir in a whirlwind of wind and then immediately moved in towards him. He tried to kick him, but Gable moved out of the way predicting this attack, but then Wyper aimed his bazooka writing his face.

A few moments later there was a huge explosion.

* * *

Hiccup and the rest of his group were still sailing down the Milky Road when they saw the sunset.

"The sun is going down," said Snotlout. "I wonder what we'll run into after dark? Do you think we can make it to the altar before then?"

"No I don't," said Ragnar as he looked through his spyglass. "I can barely see the sun for these clouds."

"I'm just surprised they actually have sunsets up here," said Hiccup.

* * *

At the sacrificial altar, Astrid and her group had finally arrived back.

"Chopper!" Astrid yelled from the shore. "Where are you Chopper? If you can hear me answer! Are you there?"

Toothless noted the damage done to the ship. "Look our mast is gone and the wing is ripped in half."

"Obviously the Going Tiger was attacked," Astrid concluded. "Chopper I'm sorry that we took so long! You can come out now, you'll be safe I promise! At least give a sign that you're not dead!"

All of them waited for a reply, but there was no sign of Chopper.

"Guess that means that he is dead," said Heather.

"We can't jump to conclusions, he could be just unconscious," said Fishlegs.

Toothless then stepped forward. "Chopper if you are over there please answer soils will be forced to swim across!"

Chopper then poked his head out and he was covered in bruises and bandages.

"Hi," he said timidly. "Everything stayed shipshape while you were gone."

"There's no need to lie to us, we're just glad that you're alive!" Astrid yelled. "Now tell us everything that happened."

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still climbing the Milky Road, which was not a good sign.

"Looks like we're climbing over a tree," Hiccup noted.

"Yeah, and the biggest tree I've ever seen," said Ruffnut.

"I wonder what will find at the top," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout gulped. "I know what we'll discover not going to be anything good."

"More than likely, but I still have money on a will encounter those other Gothars on the other side," said Ragnar.

"Actually, I think it's more than likely that will find an unsafe drop at the end of this tree," said Hiccup.

When they reached the top they discovered that Hiccup's assumption was right and they started to plummet downwards at an incredible speed.

"Please let it not be another corkscrew!" Snotlout begged.

"No it's not another corkscrew," said Hiccup as they entered the canopy.

"Does that mean there are Gothars at the bottom?" Snotlout gulped.

"No just sky shark," said Ragnar.

"Oh, thank goodness I for that we were goners," said Snotlout as he sighed with relief and then his eyes widened. "What do you mean sky sharks!"

He looked down and saw that they were heading straight towards a school of sky sharks with razor-sharp teeth.

"Those suckers will swallow us all!" Snotlout yelled.

"Not on my watch," said Hiccup as he transformed into his hybrid form. "_Plasma Barrage!_"

Hiccup then began firing multiple plasma blasts striking every single one of the shot with pinpoint accuracy and knocking them all out cold. They then landed in the sea without a single scratch to their name, though the impact covered them with water.

"And now I'm soaking wet," Snotlout grumbled.

"Better than being eaten alive," said Ragnar.

"Check it out we found it!" Tuffnut yelled pointing at the sacrificial altar.

"Yeah, there's the altar with the Going Tiger sitting right on top," said Ruffnut.

Astrid and the others then noticed Hiccup and his group had arrived.

"Fancy meeting you guys hear," Hiccup smiled.

"Come here often?" Ragnar asked.

Astrid sighed with relief. "Looks like everyone is safe and sound, that's good."

* * *

Hiccup and the others began making their way towards the Going Tiger. Hiccup then flew Astrid and the others one by one back to the ship.

Snotlout was a little disheartened to discover the damage done to the ship. "Where's the mast?"

"Uh… look I tried, but it didn't matter how hard I fought he still kept burning everything," said Chopper timidly. "I promise I did everything I could."

"Yeah, but are you going to be okay or what?" Snotlout asked folding his arms.

Chopper merely nodded.

Snotlout sighed. "You must have been scared facing that guy all by yourself, it's a good thing he set the mast on fire instead of you right? Working figure out the details on the ship later."

Chopper was quite taken aback, he knew how much Snotlout treasure the ship and expected him to be angry that he failed to protect it. He then burst into tears and then with a fiery determination looked towards the sky.

"I promise to be a more dependable man starting right now!" he vowed.

"Oh that's nice, but how exactly did you get rid of that Gothar?" Hiccup asked.

Chopper looked at him. "I used the whistle that the Sky Knight gave us and he showed up to rescue me."

"And where is he? Did he leave after battling the Gothar?"

Chopper then led them into the main cabin where Gabriel was lying on the floor unconscious. Chopper had tended to the wounds to the best of his ability, but they had been pretty bad. Swift's injuries weren't as bad and now he was up and around though he had bandages wrapped around his body.

"We need to sacrifice this much for us, even though he gave us that whistle for free?" said Hiccup as he bent down to look at him.

"If it wasn't for the Sky Knight you guys probably wouldn't have a ship and I'd be sure for dead," said Chopper.

"I've got a bunch of questions for him, but I guess they'll have to wait until he wakes up," said Astrid and then looked at Swift. "We owe you our thanks as well."

Swift just squawked.

Hiccup then got to his feet. "The Going Tiger is trashed and it's getting dark soon so there's no chance will make it back to Valhalla Island until tomorrow." He then guided the others outside with the rest the crew was waiting. "We should make our way over to landed make camp onshore for the night."

"Uh, why there?" Tuffnut frowned.

"Because if we stay here and someone attacks us the first thing that'll take a beating is our ship," Snotlout pointed out. "Would you use your head for once?"

"Plus it easier to fight on land than an altar of floating on a cloud," Ragnar added. "Hiccup is the only one able to fly."

* * *

With that they made their way onto the mainland and set up camp, they started to fry the sky sharks that Hiccup took down. Once they were all settled down they began exchanging notes about their experience on the island.

"Okay let's put together all the information we've gathered," said Hiccup.

"Our group ran into this Gothar named Selhen who uses spheres with different kinds of threats inside of them for each one," said Ragnar as he pounded some food into dust for Gabriel on Chopper's orders. "But what really causes problems was that this guy kept on predicting our movements with the power he called mantra or something."

"The Gothar that attacked me was named Selan and he used to spear that set fire to anything," said Chopper. "It was like he could predict my moves just like that Selhen guy and I tried and tried to attack him, but he dodged me every single time. Then the bird he was riding on burnt down the mast in the Sky Knight was defeated."

"Sounds like you all had a rough time," said Fishlegs. "Well what we found, is that this island we're on is actually the missing part of Jaya. You see the city of gold didn't sink into the ocean, it was shot into the sky like us."

"Okay let's review," said Hiccup. "Based on all the reports these Gothars are able to predict our move into power they call mantra and that the bird is able to blow flames and at the spear burns you. However, the most important thing that we've learned is this… the city of gold is not 1000 leagues under the sea as we have thought it said it hidden somewhere on this very island."

"No way," said Snotlout.

"So what is this mantra business all about?" Toothless asked looking at Ragnar.

"Sounds like some kind of sixth sense you only get up here," said Ragnar.

"Sixth sense?" Toothless frowned.

Ragnar then looked at Chopper. "Chopper do I need to grind this down any more?"

"Yes, it needs to be a fine powder," said Chopper as he continued to tend to Gabriel. "He's taken a lot of damage to his digestive system."

"If the city of gold is here, then I say we have to postpone our trip back to Valhalla Island," said Hiccup.

"An adventure with gold at the end, who would walk away from that?" Astrid smiled.

"This place is fascinating, it would be a shame to leave when we've only just scratched the surface," said Fishlegs.

Snotlout stared at Hiccup. "Did you forget what the scary guru her guy said about execution?"

"The All-Father will be really mad," said Chopper.

Heather merely chuckled. "Sounds like fun."

"No way we can back away from this kind of adventure," said Ruffnut.

"You tell them, sis," said Tuffnut.

"Well we wouldn't be very good pirates if we turn our backs on gold, so let's not," Ragnar smiled.

"It won't be easy, you know everyone up here already hates us," Toothless pointed out with a small smile. "Which of course means I'm in."

"Aren't any of you even a little scared of the wrath of the All-Father?" Snotlout stared.

Hiccup laughed as he rose to his feet. "That gold is waiting for all of us!"


	28. Feelings for Vearth

The vanir was still battling against the Gothars and it looked as if neither side were giving an inch. Some of them tried to attack Cadman, but he merely cut one down and Toby swiped the other with his tail. They then moved out with Cadman riding on top of Toby's head.

"Together those two are a problem," Rachel noted.

"We have to find some way of separating them," Kaapo.

"Hey, I got an idea," said Genbo.

They nodded and followed his lead.

Cadman continued swatting vanir when suddenly here's an explosion above him, he looked up and saw that Genbo had fired on a tree which was falling towards him. He had no choice but jumped to safety and Toby when the opposite direction. A group of vanir then took the opportunity began firing at Toby without his master.

Cadman whistled telling him to return to him, but then he sensed a few vanir hiding within the bushes. "Three attackers."

He then quickly charged at them just as they jumped out from the bushes and then quickly cut them down with his sword. Rachel then began firing shots from her rifle, but when she moved to get a better angle Toby appeared out of nowhere and head-butted her. Cadman then caught her with his sword using it to snag the bag of vearth she had been carrying.

"Rachel!" Genbo cried.

"You look so sad dangling there while all your hope drains away," said Cadman as vearth pulled out of her bag. "Is that stuff really worth to die for?"

Rachel then activated her skates flipping herself around and then quickly aim it directly in his face. However, he anticipated this and moved it slightly with his hand causing her to miss. He then smiled pulling on the rifle, disarming and began removing his sword from its sheath.

"Rachel!" Kaapo yelled as he moved in towards her.

He grabbed her just as Cadman swung his blade missing her and striking him in the two of them then fell to the ground. Vanir then quickly fired their rifles at Cadman to give them covering fire.

"Kaapo you've got a move!"

"Thanks, I owe you one after that, Kaapo," Rachel groaned, but she then noticed that he was not moving and blood was over her hands. "Kaapo!"

A vanir then moved to inform Wyper of the situation.

"Wyper, Kaapo has taken a hit!"

"What happened?" Wyper asked.

Before he could answer, Toby then appeared out of nowhere hitting him with his paw and the giant mutt landed in front of Wyper.

"Damn," Wyper cursed. "So close to victory."

"But you never even had a chance," Cadman smiled. "When night falls we'll have an even greater advantage."

Wyper could tell that his people were worn out from all the fighting now one of his best fighters was injured. The fighting continued there would be even more casualties which meant he was left with no choice but to retreat.

"We're moving out!" he ordered. "Grab all of our wounded and meet back at the rendezvous point now!"

With that, they began retreating through the trees grabbing every one of their wounded.

"You're not getting away," said Cadman as he was about to chase after them.

"No, wait," said a voice behind him.

He turned around and saw Gable had landed behind him, clearly surviving Wyper's attack. "What is it?"

"We have been summoned by All-Father Enel," he said.

Cadman looked at him, this was rather surprising and despite how much he wanted the chase down the vanir, he couldn't ignore a summons from his master.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were busy setting up camp; Ragnar was making a stew and asked Toothless and Chopper to search for ingredients. They were making their way back when Chopper stopped suddenly.

"Why did you stop?" Toothless asked.

"All that racket seems to be getting farther and farther away," said Chopper.

"Well, maybe all those gorillas and Gothars decided to call it quits for the night," Toothless assumed. "Which sounds like the right idea. Let's go."

"Don't leave me behind!" Chopper yelled running after him.

Ragnar was already cooking up a stew with the ingredients he had and the twins were just watching the fire impatiently. So far, the only exciting thing was the lid moving from the pressure within the pot.

"Boring!" they yelled.

"No one told you to watch the boiling water," said Ragnar. "You to have one job and one job only, take the distilled water and fill up the canteens. We'll need fresh drinking water tomorrow."

"Whatever," Tuffnut grumbled.

"Why can't we get any cool assignments?" Ruffnut sighed.

"Ragnar we found tons of great stuff," said Chopper as he and Toothless returned with baskets of food.

"Excellent let's see what you've got," said Ragnar.

"We found walnuts, olives, bananas and garlic," said Chopper as he placed the basket on the table.

"Rats and frogs too," Toothless added presenting his catch.

"Nice it all goes in the pot," said Ragnar.

"That sounds disgusting," said Fishlegs looking up from his work. "You don't expect us to eat that mess, do you?"

Ragnar looked at him. "Fishlegs, do you really think I'll present you something that was totally inedible?"

"Okay, good point," said Fishlegs.

"You really should put more trust in cook," said Astrid as she and Heather returned holding a crystal.

"Indeed he only serves the best," Heather agreed.

"Is that some kind of gem it's huge?" Fishlegs asked.

"Huge yes, but it's not a gemstone," said Astrid.

"That's a big chunk of salt crystal, nice find guys," said Ragnar.

"We found it on the shore and we figured we would find some use for it," said Heather.

"You're right, without that my food will taste awful," Ragnar nodded.

Chopper began going through the basket of food. "If I take half of the garlic and olives I can make anti-septic and burn ointment and use it to heal the Sky Knight."

Ragnar then turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup whenever you're ready."

Hiccup was in his dragon form and was using his breath attack like a blowtorch against a large rock. Once it was hot, enough he transformed into his hybrid form and then picked up the burning rock.

"One smouldering rock just as you ordered," said Hiccup.

"Good job the part," said Ragnar.

Hiccup did what he was told and then Ragnar close the lid.

"Uh, are you making rock soup something?" Tuffnut asked.

"I'm using the rock to help the pot cook," Ragnar explained. "The rocks heat cooks the stew from the inside out, just trust me on this one you'll need all the nutrients in this dish to survive this place."

Toothless noted that they were missing one person in their little group and went out to search for Snotlout, who was by the shore.

"What are you doing Snotlout?" he asked. "Ragnar's almost got dinner laid out for us."

Snotlout was sitting by some driftwood and was removing his shoes. "Figured if I wasn't doing anything that I should start hauling this wood to the ship for repairs."

"So you can swim over there?" Toothless asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, not all was can fly like our captain," Snotlout pointed out.

"I know that, but I'm just asking if you have a problem with the giant sharks?" Toothless asked pointing towards the sky sharks swimming around the bay.

Snotlout blinked at them and then turned around. "The ship will still be broken tomorrow, I'll fix it then. Let's go and eat Toothless."

Toothless shook his head and picked up Snotlout's shoes. "Does he ever think ahead?"

* * *

Back at camp, Fishlegs had finally finished his research.

"Yes, done it," he said.

"Soups on," said Ragnar as he began pouring it into the plates. "If you would all take your seat I will give you your food momentarily. And need I don't want anything getting cold."

"And if you would listen out while you eat, I'm going to explain how are going to handle this tomorrow," said Fishlegs.

"Oow, it looks tasty," said Snotlout as he took his plate.

"You can say that again," Astrid smiled.

"Hey, this is important you guys," said Fishlegs.

"We're all ears, Fishlegs," said Hiccup.

"Let's begin by reviewing Noah's book, he discovered the city of gold 400 years ago," Fishlegs began. "However after leaving the island and returning with his king, he had found the gold ruins had vanished. Luckily, we now know what happened to these ruins. Instead of falling into the ocean as we thought, it was shot up here by the Knock Upstream just like we were."

"Do you really think the whole island could have done that?" Chopper asked.

"Well, it's the only thing that makes sense," said Fishlegs. "Remember Cricket said that every time this phenomenon recurs it's a different location."

"Yeah, that explosion was enormous I'm not surprised that it lifted an island," said Astrid.

"It's just hard to believe that the forest we're sitting in is the same one we saw back on Jaya," said Toothless as he looked up at the massive trees.

"I believe that has something to do with the odd composition of the island clouds up here," said Heather. "Look at all the trees, fish and wildlife something about this environment dramatically increases growth rates which could explain why society here could have been swallowed up here by these merging enforcers."

"I would explain why the South Birds that saved us was so huge, I couldn't believe it," said Chopper.

"Yeah, 400 years of growing would do that to a bird," said Toothless.

"But why would those South Birds go to such lengths to save you guys?" Ragnar asked as he sat down.

"Umm, I don't know, but when they saw him," said Chopper looking towards Gabriel. "They call the Sky Knight the All-Father."

Everyone's eyes widened as they turned towards Gabriel and none of them were aware that he was listening to their conversation.

"Well, one more question to ask him when he wakes up," said Hiccup.

"So is he the one that was supposed to beat up, because I'm confused?" said Tuffnut.

"Same here brother," said Ruffnut.

"You guys aren't beating anyone up, until we get an explanation," said Astrid strictly.

"Getting back on track, does anyone recall what Noah's logbook said about the city of gold?" Fishlegs asked.

"I think you wrote about South Birds and a giant gold bell, but of course there could be a lot more," said Ragnar.

"The last thing he wrote a logbook before he died was something odd, it's something I can't figure out even after seeing this island," said Heather. "It says that the 'city of gold is in the skulls right eye.'"

"That's it," said Fishlegs and then he began fiddling with the old map of Skypiea as well as the map of Jaya. "Look at this I much up Heather's map of Jaya with the old Skypiea map that we found in the shipwreck, of course, this isn't exact and there may be some incorrect overlap. But if you match up the location of Cricket's house with the broken part we found up here this is what Jaya looks like 400 years ago."

Everyone made their way towards him and saw when he faulted the two maps together they formed the shape of a skull.

"It's a skull," said Hiccup.

"Way to go, Fishlegs," Astrid smiled.

"We did it!" Chopper cheered.

"Okay, but wherein the skulls right eye?" Snotlout asked.

"I'm thinking right here," said Fishlegs pointing to a structure in the map of what should be the skulls right eye. "It's the one structure that's actually inside the eye and no one is founded yet because of all the people who tried, we are the ones who had both maps."

It was now nightfall and the vanir had all reached the rendezvous point and now we're tending to their wounded.

"Wyper," said Genbo as Wyper approached him.

"How serious are Kaapo's injuries?" he asked.

"Well, they're tending to him right now, he's back there," Genbo pointed.

"Is he going to make it?"

Genbo shrugged. "See for yourself."

"I didn't expect him to be defeated like that."

"What can we do, Cadman won't be easily beaten?"

"It's me," said Rachel ringing with guilt. "It was my fault; he's dying because of me."

Wyper then turned and looked at her.

Hiccup and finished eating and now cleaning things up.

"That was delicious," said Hiccup.

"And tomorrow we'll get the gold," said Chopper.

"You got it," Astrid smiled.

Hiccup towards the sky. "Guess the sunsets here just like it does in the Blue Sea."

"Obviously," Snotlout muttered.

"Let's put out the fires we don't need them, it's beginning to get late you guys," said Heather. "We don't want to announce our direction to our enemies."

"True, but the same time it's best to keep as many wild animals away from us as possible," said Ragnar. "Anyway, I'm willing to bet they only know where here."

"You do," Fishlegs gulped.

Astrid nodded. "If this guy is as half as powerful as I've heard, then I say that Ragnar was right."

"You mean we could be attacked at any time," Chopper panicked.

"Normally I would say that it was quite likely, but if the Gothars have been fighting those gorillas all day I imagine that their worn out and the more likely to conserve their energy for tomorrow," said Toothless.

"Those wild animals might be afraid of fire, but their surrounding us," Fishlegs noted.

Sure enough, they heard some monstrous growls and then stepping out of the trees was a wolf and began growling at them.

"Chopper I think it's trying to say something, care to translate?" Ragnar asked.

"'You jerks have been so loud that we can't even hunt, why don't you dumbass humans go to hell and sleep already,'" Chopper translated.

"How's a dumbass!" Snotlout yelled.

"Hey, don't kill the translator," Chopper quivered.

The wharf continued to growl and Chopper translated. "'You two legers had better not muzzle in and take what doesn't belong to you.'"

Chopper quickly looked at him. "No, we're not like that we were brought here against our will."

The wolf growled. "'This is our forest, you think you can just come here and start building fires!'"

"Sorry," said Chopper.

The wolf growled. "'Everything here belongs to us, the land, the trees and the air!'"

Astrid then suddenly punched the wolf right on its snout. "Stop being so greedy!"

The other wolves that had surrounded them began to growl fiercely.

"Great now we have a pack of angry wolves on our hands," said Snotlout.

Before the wolves pounced on them, the alpha roared and the immediately stopped in their tracks and Chopper translated.

"'Backdown boys, we may have the numbers but they have the raw power, it's not worth it,'" he said. He then rubbed his snout and looked at Astrid. "'Girl, you pack one mean punch there. Gotta say, you're my kind of angry.'"

"So that's what a happy ending looks like?" said Hiccup.

"I guess so," said Toothless.

"Then I say it's time to party!" Tuffnut yelled.

Everyone immediately cheered and the wolves howled in agreement.

* * *

Within moments they lit played a large fire and began dancing around it Snotlout, the twins and Chopper joined the wolves and began dancing rather enthusiastically.

"It's the festival of the night before gold hunting!" Snotlout yelled as he banged his hands on a makeshift drum.

"This is fantastic," said Astrid as she tasted some special kind of wind the wolves gave them. "You make this stuff, it's great!"

Toothless looked at the alpha and the toasted before drinking down the wine.

Heather merely laughed at the site; it wasn't every day that they parted with a bunch of wolves.

"Tomorrow we hunt for the treasure!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Tomorrow we get rich!" Snotlout yelled.

"To tomorrow!" Chopper cheered.

"I'm surprised you getting along so well with the cloud wolves," said a voice. They turned around and saw Gabriel approaching them giving them a small chuckle. "I know of no one else who could have such raucous festivities on Enel's land."

"It's good to see that your wake," said Heather. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I apologise for being such a burden, to you all," said Gabriel.

"It's the least we could do after you saved Chopper and stopped our ship from being blown to thousand pieces," said Hiccup.

"That is my duty," said Gabriel as he sat down.

"There's plenty of stew left, would you like some?" Ragnar asked.

"Thank you, no," he said. "Not right now."

Hiccup looked at him. "Is Arial okay?"

"Very much so, I shielded her and her father at my house, they're fine," Gabriel assured him.

"What a relief, I'm glad the both of them a safe," said Fishlegs.

Gabriel smiled as the party continued. "I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard your earlier conversation about how this island was known long ago by the name of Jaya."

"Yeah, that's right," said Heather.

"But I believe you have yet to hear the story on how which this island we set came to be known as such holy ground," said Gabriel. "The ground of the Upper Yard must remind you Blue Sea people of your home far below, it is similar right?"

"It is," Hiccup nodded.

"Yes, you're lucky," he smiled as he grabbed a chunk of dirt. "What you see all around us and beneath our feet is something that does not naturally exist in the sky. Island cloud can support plant life, but it cannot generate its own. Greenery and soil are foreign things start life here. Our people have our own name for this it's vearth, those living among the clouds hold this sacred it's what they all desire."

* * *

Back at the Vanir camp, Wyper snatched the bag of dirt Rachel was carrying.

"Is this what was so distracting for you in battle Arial?" Wyper growled. "Are you here to sabotage as? Get in our way and slow us down?"

"No, I'm not," she said. "I feel awful for Kaapo."

"We were fighting the Gothars, we can't be affordably off task at all if we hope to reach All-Father's Shrine."

"Apologising won't fix anything, I know that!" Rachel snapped and then attempted snatched the bag back. "So give that back to me now it belongs to Aisa it's hers! I promise that I would bring back some vearth for her, give it back to me please!"

"Shut up!" Wyper snarled.

"You have to let me have it!" Rachel yelled.

Wyper then pulled back fiercely and was about to toss the bag away, but Kaapo then grabbed his arm before he could.

"Kaapo?" Rachel stared. "You should even be standing right now."

"I can still fight," he said. He then released Wyper's hand and the bag of dirt fell to the ground. "You're right about this being our best time to strike the Upper Yard. With Selhen gone, we proved today that we can defeat the remaining Gothars. I say we attack again tomorrow at first light."

Wyper had calmed down and Rachel was grasping hold of the bag of dirt.

"Once we kill Enel there will be no need for you to sneak around obsessing over a single bag of vearth," Kaapo said to Rachel. "The time is now, we will return after 400 years of exile to the true home of the vanir."


	29. Farewell to the Survivors

Finally, the party had come to an end and everyone was fast asleep including the wolves. Well, not quite everyone Snotlout was still wide-awake and was pestering Toothless, much to his annoyance.

"Come on, Toothless be a pal," Snotlout pleaded.

"Forget it, I'm not going with you," Toothless grunted as he tried to get back to sleep. "If you're scared to hold it until morning and quit whining, your grown man."

"I would if I could, believe me," Snotlout groaned moving awkwardly.

"Just take a leak by yourself!" Toothless grunted.

"That cold, Toothless. That's really cold!"

Snotlout then made his way towards the trees and began to relieve himself, he had just finished when suddenly he heard the sound of a mallet.

'_What was that noise?_' he blinked.

He poked his head from behind the tree and look towards the sacrificial altar and there was definitely somewhere on hammering at it. He couldn't get a good look on who was hammering away due to the thick fog that was covering the place.

'_They should be anyone on the ship at this hour,_' he frowned. "This fog so thick I can't see who it is."

He quietly got closer to get a better look and that when he saw a shadowy figure holding a wooden mallet wearing a coat. The figures start hammering then turned to look towards him and then he immediately screamed.

Toothless had heard the screams and quickly went to investigate, but he only found Snotlout lying on his back twitching.

"What your problem?" Toothless asked placing his hands on his hips. "Did you fall asleep mid-piss? That's just pathetic."

Snotlout had actually fainted and was muttering to himself. "I saw… I saw…"

"Snotlout, would you snap out of it?" Toothless barked.

"I saw… I saw a ghost… ghost… a ghost," he repeated senselessly.

* * *

At the same time, the three remaining Gothars had met up at All-Father's palace and were now waiting outside impatiently.

"Why are we—" Gable yelled impatiently and then began showing his top lip for some reason.

"If you're going to say something spit it," said Cadman impatiently. "Don't just stand there chewing on your lip."

Gable apparently realise what he was doing and immediately stopped. "Sorry."

"We all know why we hear, because you let Wyper getaway incident of killing him while you had the chance!" Selan yelled pointing at Cadman. "Now Lord Enel will punish us all for your failure!"

"How about you just calm down there," Cadman advised. "Let the vanir struggle, you know as well as I do all their pathetic efforts are doomed to fail. And they will fall like mere insects before our power."

"Ha, right," Selan scoffed. "Admitted you still screwed up!"

"Lord Enel should have left it to me," said Gable. "I could have taken care of those vanir by now, they'd be gone and I would be reaping the rewards for my victory. Instead I'm standing here with you to fools awaiting his punishment."

"Please, Gable," Selan scoffed. "There's no way you can handle it alone, your stupid."

"I'm what!" Gable roared and then once again chewed his lip.

"Both of you would do well to remember where your places if you're not more careful you lose control over your mantra and end up like that fool Selhen," said Cadman. "I doubt any of you would want that."

"You're the one that needs to remember his place around here!" Selan yelled as he spun his spear around.

Cadman turned to face him and unsheathed his sword. "You think you're pretty hard stuff since you got lucky and beat that for Gabriel, don't you Selan?"

"Amusing," said Gable as he raised his fists.

The three of them looked as if they were about to fight one another.

Inside the temple, a large beefy man was standing in front of a throne.

"Your Majesty, you're Gothar have arrived," he said.

"Very well, open the gates."

The large man made his way to the gate and opened them just as the Gothars were fighting.

"Not again," he groaned. "What are you doing? This is disgraceful, you should be ashamed!"

The Gothars had finally stopped fighting and looked at him.

"Shut up, these two have held me back far too long," said Selan. "Just let me unleash my full power! I can take care of this whole island myself if it weren't for these two bungalows always getting in my way!"

"Ha, that's big talk Selan," said Cadman as he rested his sword on his shoulder. "Maybe it's time for me to teach you what the true meaning of power is. If you think, you've got the guts? Let's see if you can handle the Ordeal of Iron."

"You're Ordeal of Iron could even test the strength of a child," said Gable, who appear to be having problems folding his arms. "My Ordeal of Swamp is the ultimate challenge; try that if you're not too afraid."

"My Lord Gable that looks extremely tiring, if you want to cross your arms you need to do this and rest them on your chest," said one of the servants demonstrating by folding his arms.

Gable eyes widened. "Hey!"

"Enough!" the large man boomed. "Seize this chatter, you're standing in the presence of the All-Father himself!"

"Really?" said Selan and then gestured towards the empty throne. "I see an empty chair, don't see anyone sitting in it."

"Yes, if he really summoned us here why doesn't he show himself?" Cadman asked.

"Yeah, where is Lord Enel?" Gable asked.

Then suddenly they heard fund the above them and sensed something incredibly powerful. A few seconds later of lightning rained down from the sky.

"Surprise boys!" a voice yelled.

The bolt of lightning then struck between the free of them and they suddenly got a massive jolt and was sent flying backwards. Then a barechested man landed on his hand be performed several somersaults before landing on his throne.

The three Gothars managed to recover from the surprise attack and looked up at their attacker, who was no other than Enel. Enel was quite muscular man, he was completely barechested and barefooted. The only thing that was strange about him was the fact that he had a grey ring attached to his shoulder blades and attached to it were for drums.

To complete his godly image he was wielding a staff made of pure gold had a pair of large gold earrings and a pair of gold braces on his ankles. He also dawned several golden rings with different types of jewels and braces over his forearms.

"You asked, here I am," he said in a tired tone. "You boys are getting slow, you're out of practice. If that pathetic displays of any indication you're all well on your way to ending up as dismal failures like Selhen."

"What is the meaning of this?" Gable demanded.

"Why All-Father… why do you mock us?" Cadman asked.

"Is that the reason why you summoned us here, to entertain yourself?" Selan asked impatiently.

"I was bored, now have a seat," Enel admitted as he tossed an apple in his palm. "You free haven't given much thought to the Blue Sea dwellers yet have you?"

"All-Father Enel, if this is about Selhen and his failure…" said Cadman as they approached his throne.

"That fool was too inexperienced," said Gable.

"And that ridiculous Ordeal of Spheres, ha," Selan mocked as they sat down.

Enel narrowed his eyes at him. "You're hardly in a position to talk, Selan. Gabriel still lives."

"That's impossible!" Selan yelled. "I tell you that I killed the man myself!"

"You injured him certainly, but he is far from dead. What's more, he seems to be hitting it off quite well with the Blue Sea dwellers. What a stubborn old man, ah?"

"And just what is it that these Blue Sea dwellers are looking for anyway?" Selan asked impatiently.

"Why they're looking for gold that obvious."

The Gothars' eyes widened upon hearing this.

"What? Gold?" Gable stared.

"Impossible," said Cadman. "How… how did they know?"

"This island was originally part of the Blue Sea, it's not so hard that they would know about it," said Enel as he took a bite from the apple. "Of course they'll move tomorrow, as will the vanir. The rules state that each of you run an area of the Upper Yard and that you're not allowed to enter into each other's areas or interfere in any way. Tomorrow I will allow you to go where you will, you may set up your ordeals wherever you want. They'll be no restrictions, get as vicious as you like."

"Why are you being so generous all of a sudden?" Gable asked suspiciously.

"Because my friends, I am pleased to announce that the Maximum is complete," said Enel. "So it is time for us to put an end to this wretched island and set forth on our journey, to the world of dreams."

* * *

Gabriel was still up and looked at Hiccup and the others with intrigue.

'_To think these children could defeat Selhen,_' he said. '_They've managed to set Enel against them for sure and if I know the vanir they won't pass up this chance for another attack. Enel… I wish I could figure out what it is you want._'

* * *

Wyper was also awake thinking about the previous battle.

'_We did put up a good fight and today we will break into All-Father's Shrine_,' he vowed as the sun began to rise. '_And then… Enel._'

* * *

At the campsite, everyone immediately woke up when they heard Snotlout screams.

"It's true, I wasn't dreaming!" he yelled. "Somebody was here last night!"

Everyone went over to see what the fuss was about into their utter astonishment they found that the Going Tiger had been repaired.

"The Going Tiger she's been repaired!" they yelled in unison.

They flew over in order to get a better look at her, whoever fixed her hasn't exactly done a first-rate job. That said whoever managed to repair her had also managed to fit the mast back on as was removal the flying gear.

"I knew it," said Snotlout as he examined her. "See guys I told you that I wasn't insane!"

"I don't believe it, the mast is fixed," said Astrid astonished. "Now that is service."

"You can say that again," said Heather. "Can you imagine what a chore it was just a stand something this heavy upright."

"Not to mention fishing is out of the water with all those sky sharks swimming about," Hiccup added.

"I hate to say it, but they did do a lousy job," Ragnar pointed out.

"Whoever did this sure was nice," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, but they could have left a note or something," said Tuffnut.

Snotlout began pacing up and down. "There was somebody here, I knew I saw him."

"But who would risk crossing river full of sky sharks to come all the way out here and fix our ship for us?" Toothless asked. "I mean as far as we can tell, the only people here in Upper Yard us and our enemies."

"Hey, did you notice they took all the flying gear off the ship," said Fishlegs. "Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it and it really got me wondering," said Snotlout. "It just doesn't make any sense to me, how could this phantom repairman know what the Tiger is supposed to look like? How did he know that she didn't always have a comb or wings or a tail?"

"Who did you see Snotlout? Who was it?" Chopper asked.

"I still say that he was partying too hard and was having a nightmare," said Toothless.

"Clearly that isn't the case and we don't have time trying to find an answer to this question," said Hiccup.

"But aren't you the least bit curious?" Chopper frowned.

"Of course I am, but we have enough on our plate already which I defy the city of gold to try and find a phantom repairman. The Tiger had been destroyed that would be another story, but it's fixed and personally, it couldn't have happened at a better time."

"He's got a point," Astrid agreed.

Snotlout was still curious. "How could he possibly have known?" He then turned and looked at the figurehead. "Come on, Tiger tell me who I saw."

* * *

For their plan to go forward, they needed to get the going Tiger back into the water and the twins came up with some crazy ideas.

The two of them went on the Raven and had borrowed Ragnar's grappling guns and began circling around the altar with Chopper riding along with them.

"Time to put Project Gets the Going Tiger of that Stupid Altar into action," said Tuffnut.

"Isn't that a bit of a mouthful?" Ruffnut asked.

"Mind explaining what you plan on doing?" Hiccup yelled.

"You better not damage my guns!" Ragnar yelled.

The twins then answer and continue to circle around the altar, they then looked at one another and nodded.

"Chopper!" they yelled.

Chopper saluted and took the wheel, while the twins positions themselves and raised the grappling guns and then fired.

"All right!" Chopper cheered.

"Let's go!" the twins yelled.

Hiccup and the others watched as the grappling hooks to wrap themselves around the figurehead of the Going Tiger.

"I see what they're doing," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, but it's not going to work," said Fishlegs.

"What you mean. 'It's not going to work'? They managed to hook the figurehead!" Snotlout pointed.

"Yes, but those muttonheads have forgotten one crucial detail," said Astrid.

The twins then wrapped their end of the ropes around the Raven.

"Given all she's got, Chopper!" Tuffnut yelled.

"Put the pedal to the metal!" Ruffnut yelled.

"You guys are awesome," said Chopper as he steered the ship and press down on the accelerator.

The Raven then took off, but when the rope was fully stretched it didn't move an inch.

"That little boat has nowhere near the power needed to move ship this big," said Hiccup.

"Those muttonheads," Snotlout moaned.

Eventually, the rope snapped and the twins and Chopper shot off, but they weren't giving out they had a few more crazy ideas up their sleeves.

"It didn't work guys," said Chopper.

"Don't worry, we have a supersecret backup plan for just such an emergences," said Ruffnut.

"Oh boy, can you tell me what it is?" Chopper asked excitedly.

"Sure this river is filled with huge sky sharks, right?" Tuffnut asked as he pulled out a long wooden pole.

"I'll say, these swarms of them," said Chopper.

"So what if we use their power?" Ruffnut smiled.

"The sharks' power?" Chopper frowned and his eyes lit up. "Yeah, that's a great idea! They have lots of power!"

"Thanks, Chopper," said Ruffnut smiling at him. "Because we have a little job for you."

"Just name it, you can count on me," Chopper smiled. "I'll do anything!"

"That's the spirit!" Tuffnut yelled.

Chopper soon regretted saying those words as the twins had tied a rope around him and attached to the long wooden pole and then hung over the water.

"Uh, guys," he said nervously. "About this plan? Did I miss something?"

"No you're doing great, keep it up," said Ruffnut as she took the helm.

"Yeah, the sharks will try to eat you," said Tuffnut.

"You mean I'm bait," Chopper cried. "No! No! I don't want to be bait! I don't want to be eaten!"

Then he saw the fin of a shark cutting across the water and heading towards him and then immediately screamed. The shot then jumped out of the water and opened its mouth wide in order to swallow him.

"Let her rip, Ragnar!" Tuffnut yelled.

Ragnar then kicked a makeshift wooden harpoon as hard as he could towards the sea shark while the twins drove away as quickly as they could. The harpoon then pierced the shark's fin and the harpoon was attached to a rope which was attached to the Going Tiger's figurehead. When the rope was fully stretched, the shark was pulled back and slammed back into the water.

"Okay shark it's time for dinner," said Ruffnut as she pulled the boat in the path of the shark.

Chopper was still streaming and the shark quickly advance towards them, pulling the Going Tiger with all it might.

"Come on!" Tuffnut yelled.

The shark was struggling, but the Going Tiger slowly began to turn and then started to skate down the steps towards the river. Once that happened, Toothless sliced the rope and the shark took off thanks to the extra momentum it used trying to catch up to them.

Within a few moments, the Going Tiger hit the river and now was sailing gently on it.

"All right," the twins yelled.

"That has to be the craziest plan I've ever seen," said Astrid in disbelief.

"Can't argue with the results though can ya?" Hiccup shrugged.

"That's the way you get the ship off a stupid altar!" Ruffnut laughed.

Chopper had finally calmed down and was now in shock, but then he saw the shark swimming back towards him and panicked. Hiccup then quickly transformed into his hybrid form and then fired a plasma blast blasting the shot to the other side of the river.

* * *

A few seconds later, everyone was now on the Going Tiger as they were planning the next move.

"Now let's look at the map," said Hiccup as he placed it on the floor. "The exploration team will be taking this router moving south, there should be some old ruins near the skulls right eye. We'll have to keep an eye out for enemies along the way."

"You make it sound so easy," said Toothless.

"I'm looking forward to investigating those ruins," said Heather.

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "Any reason why I'm not an exploration team?"

"Because those that stay on the ship will have their own fair share of problems and they need someone capable of leading them," Hiccup explained. "Those who will be staying will be taking the Tiger downriver through the island, then they'll head to the beach to the ruins as fast as possible, we can meet up here and then and escape the Sky Island."

"Sounds simple enough, but knowing this island I doubt it'll go that smoothly," said Astrid.

"Which is why, we need someone with a level head on the Tiger," Hiccup explained.

"With that settled will all meet at the East Coast," said Toothless.

"Then let's get going," said Hiccup.

The exploration team was Hiccup, Toothless, Heather and Chopper leaving everyone else on the Tiger.

In different parts, the island the Gothars had set up the Ordeals ready for the fight against the Dragon Riders and the Vanir. While this was going on Enel was sitting quite comfortably in his throne.

'_And so the festival begins, magnificent,_' he said. '_Today will be a great day._'


	30. The Survival Game Begins

Hiccup and the others were now tracking on foot towards the skulls right eye which was south of their position.

"Tell me again why you can't simply flyers over there?" Toothless asked, looking back at Hiccup.

"Because it would be hard to manoeuvre if I carried all of you if we were attacked," Hiccup explained. "Remember one of those Gothars rides on a giant bird. It's hard fighting in midair when you're carrying three people."

Chopper nodded. "And then somehow he managed to trap the Sky Knight, he the bird he was riding on got ensnared in something."

"Plus we don't know what the other Gothars are capable of," Hiccup added.

"He does have a point, it may be slower, but it is certainly safer going on foot," Heather agreed.

"You know I thought that this forest would be scary here, but so far it's been nothing nice and peaceful," said Chopper.

"You seem to be in a pretty good mood today," Hiccup noted. "Are you feeling courageous for change?"

"Yep, you bet ya," Chopper smiled. '_I feel so safe with these guys._'

"You right about this forest," Toothless agreed. "Which worries me, I've half expected to run into one of Enel's Gothars by now."

"I imagine a little tied up with the gorillas," Hiccup assumed. "From what I can tell, they seem to be at war with one another so they must consider as is a secondary concern."

"Their mistake," said Toothless.

Chopper was still smiling when suddenly he heard movement, a lot of movement, in the trees. He turned around and saw that the path they took had now blocked by a large root covered in stripes.

"Where did that giant stripey route come…" he stopped when he suddenly saw it move. "It's moving."

"You see something back there, Chopper?" Hiccup asked.

Chopper then quickly turned back around. "Oh, it's… uh, nothing really. Nothing at all." His cheerful expression had now disappeared. '_If I tell them that I saw a moving root, they'll laugh at me for getting scared over nothing. I'm supposed to be brave today; it was probably my imagination anyway._'

"There's something eerie about this place," said Heather.

Toothless noted that Chopper had been spending a lot of time looking behind them. "Chopper, why do you keep looking behind us?"

"No reason!" he said quickly. "No reason at all."

Hiccup then turned his head. "Then where did that giant stripey root come from?"

Chopper blinked. "Oh that, so you guys can see it?"

"I've never heard of roots moving before," said Toothless as it moved.

"Oh no, you see that too! I thought I was just imagining things!" Chopper panicked.

Then suddenly, the entire ground began to shake as the root began to rise. It was then that they discovered that it was not a root but rather a giant snake, the biggest one they had ever seen.

* * *

Unaware of the problems Hiccup and the group he was leading were facing, Astrid and the others were now cruising down the Milky Road. They were using the Raven as propulsion as there was no wind and there were making pretty good time.

"Is any way we can take up the pace?" Astrid asked.

"Afraid not, Astrid," said Fishlegs. "The Milky Road gets pretty steep in places; we have to rely on dial power to get by."

"Then I guess we should be lucky that we have the Raven with us," said Astrid.

"Hey, who put you in charge!" Snotlout yelled.

"Hiccup," said Ragnar.

"And who put Hiccup in charge?" Everyone just gave him dry looks. "Just saying."

"Anyway it's time for Gabriel's medicine," said Fishlegs. "Does anyone have any idea where Chopper placed it?"

"I think he left it in a barrel somewhere down in the galley, do you think you can get it?" Ragnar asked.

"On it," said Fishlegs as he made his way to the galley.

"Sounds like you're getting better, old man," said Ruffnut.

"I'm very grateful to you all," Gabriel nodded.

"If anyone deserves fangs it's our ship's doctor, when it comes to medicine that Chopper is a real miracle worker," said Astrid smiling. "And you did save Chopper from that Gothar guy, so I guess that makes you just about even."

Gabriel just sat there in silence.

"Hey, is he alive?" Tuffnut whispered.

"I can poke him with a stick," Ruffnut offered.

"Shall I tell you a little of this land history?" Gabriel asked. Everyone just looked at one another only took their silence as a yes. "Six years ago I was the All-Father, as you have no doubt learned it is believed that the Upper Yard first appeared in Skypiea abruptly a good 400 years ago. Until then Skypiea had always been a peaceful Sky Island. Items from the Blue Sea that were occasionally brought here by the knock upstream were rare and valuable treasures to the sky people. Likewise, all the vearth from the Sky Islands was brought here by the knock upstream.

"But a quantity of vearth as vast as the Upper Yard appearing in the sky seemed like an unimaginable miracle. The sky people understandably overjoyed and worship at it as sacred ground, a gift from the heavens itself, but the original inhabitants were still on that vearth, and a war erupted over its possession. Those inhabitants were the Vanir."

"Then there the gorillas?" said Snotlout as Fishlegs placed Gabriel's medicine in front of him.

Gabriel merely nodded.

"So you're saying that the vanir used to live on Jaya when it was still in the Blue Sea," said Ragnar.

"That's right, the current blast them into the sky against their will," Gabriel nodded.

"Hold on, does that mean you just stall the land that was rightfully theirs?" Astrid stared.

"It does, the sky people's greed drove them to steal the vanir homeland hand for the last 400 years, the war between the vanir and the aseir has gone on without a break. The vanir are simply trying to regain their lost home."

"How sad, all those lives lost," said Fishlegs.

"Wait a second, doesn't that make you the bad guy!" said the twins in unison.

Swift then transformed into a horse and growled at them, causing them to back away.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that is correct," said Gabriel regretfully. He then looked down at the medicine at his feet. "Oh, my medicine. Excuse me; I almost forgot to take it."

Astrid looked at him as he took the pills and drank a cup of water. "What about Enel? Who's he on what's his story?"

Gabriel put down the glass and looked at them solemnly. "While I was still the All-Father, he appeared from another Sky Island leading a group of warriors. They dealt a heavy blow to my divine squad and the vanir then they seized control of the Upper Yard. That was six years ago, since then nearly all the divine squad have been enslaved and forced to perform some mysterious labour, I don't know what it is. But the vanir don't care who the All-Father is; they want what they always wanted the return of their homeland."

Astrid was beginning to understand; the All-Father wasn't a god it was just a title for the head of state. She suspected that this mantra was some sort of martial art and all the strange powers the Gothars have could be Devil Fruit powers or some other kind of trick.

"I still don't understand, if all these vanir are only interested in getting their homeland back then why do they attack us the minute we arrived?" Ragnar asked.

He remembered that Wyper had attacked them without any kind of reason, and he was certainly determined to destroy them. They were still getting used to the altitude, so he literally swapped the deck with them, apart from Hiccup.

"The members of the divine squad sometimes steal a ship in hopes they might escape from Enel," Gabriel explained. "However the vanir still considered the divine squad enemies, and they will eliminate them on site. They must mistaken you for them."

Ragnar rolled his eyes. "Sounds like they are the kind that shoot first and ask questions later, get an ever occur to them that we don't have pointy ears."

"One reason I became the Sky Knight was to help these escapees make it safely away to other Sky Islands," Gabriel continued. "There is no place on the Upper Yard that such outlaws won't be able to avoid Enel's eye."

"This Enel sounds like he's some kind of demon from the way you're telling it," said Ragnar folding his arms.

"God or demon, I would not want his wrath to rain upon us," said Snotlout.

"A demon? No, but he comes very close," said Gabriel bitterly. "Enel has decreed that all outsiders, like yourselves, are criminals. What's more, he has made the inhabitants of Skypiea responsible for leading them to judgement; this gives rise to the islanders sense of guilt."

All of them just stared at him in shock.

"When the people believe they are committing a criminal act, they become overwhelmed by it; it weakens there will. Enel knows this and exploits it; he has created a flock of helpless lambs to rule over. The lies of the people are playthings to him… a demon indeed."

"When we first landed on a Valkyrie Beach, we thought we found something like a paradise," Fishlegs sighed. "Boy were we wrong."

Astrid nodded. "Out of all the places that the ancient city of gold ended up, this is just our luck."

"Oh, that's right," said Gabriel looking at her. "This city, all of you were excited about it, but please tell me something what is gold?"

They all stared at him, but it seemed as if he wasn't joking; he had no idea what gold is. There again it was a mineral which was scarce on Sky Islands so they shouldn't be surprised.

* * *

Six years ago, Gabriel had attempted to organise a treaty with the chief of the vanir, but a few of them weren't too pleased. Leading them was a young Wyper, who was deeply passionate about reclaiming their lost land and had a deep hatred for the aesir.

"You back again, old man, get out now!" Wyper demanded.

"Enough, Wyper," said the chief. "Gabriel is here to negotiate."

"Negotiate what?" Wyper spat. "No, chief were through! We're not going to stand by while two old men negotiate away everything that we fought for our whole lives!"

He then immediately turn to Gabriel. "Listen, Gabriel, you can forget about any kind of treaty! If you want to compromise so badly give it all back! For generations, we have watched you aesir slaughter us like little pigs! And now you're saying you want to make peace, ha!"

"I cannot give it all back to you," said Gable bluntly. "The power of the Upper Yard's vearth is of the utmost importance of every man and woman now living in Skypiea. All are grateful for its many blessings; I have no right to take that away. These people, after all, I innocent."

"Oh, so the aesir are innocent, are they?" Wyper scoffed and then slowly marched up towards him. "I guess you can call them that since they let you do your fighting for them and never bloodied their own hands! Maybe it's time we involved a few _innocent_ people!"

"I won't allow that," said Gabriel.

Wyper then grabbed the hem of his robe and pulled him towards him. "You want peace so badly, make a sacrifice! Execute a hundred of your own people on the altar and bring us their heads!"

"You're mad… I won't."

"Then we're done talking," said Wyper releasing him, turned his back and walked away from him. "Get lost or I'll take your head as a down payment."

"Wait, Wyper," said Gabriel.

Wyper stopped in his tracks and turned his head. "Be careful when you use my name, old man."

Gabriel looked at him. "I'm quite fond of the juice made from your pumpkins."

Wyper, in a blind rage, raised his fist and charged at him. "I'll kill you!"

"Wyper, stop" the chief yelled. "Warriors restrain him!"

Wyper little outburst caused several of Gabriel's guards to rush into the fray, many of the vanir tackled Wyper, but his followers had taken his lead.

"What is this?" said the chief noticing a few vanir had drawn their weapons. "Kappo! Branham! Not you too!"

Rachel was watching from a nearby tent as the fighting started, and a baby girl was crying nearby.

"Aisa sure cries a lot, doesn't she?" Rachel noted.

"Yes, she always cries when there's a disturbance in the village," Aisa's mother nodded.

"It's Wyper, right?"

"There there, there, there honey," said Aisa's mother softly and then looked back up at Rachel. "I really don't know, but you have to admit when there are problems in the village he is right in the middle of them. Why would you think of him, Rachel?"

Rachel looked at Wyper, who was punching several Gabriel's guards. "I think he frightens me as well. He's like a demon."

* * *

Back in the present, Rachel was watching from afar, as Wyper had gathered up all the warriors to commence their attack on Upper Yard again. She made her way in order to join up with them when she saw that the bag of vearth had been spilt all across the ground next to Wyper.

"The vearth!" she yelled and then she looked up at Wyper. "Wyper…" She then rushed in towards him. "…I told you before that's Aisa's treasure you have no right to—"

"Enough!" said Branham blocking her path.

"But Branham…"

"We can't assume we'll get another chance like this," said Wyper as he addressed everyone. "I won't let this opportunity pass, if you don't think you're up to it stay behind. I won't hold it against you."

"Don't say that, you know we're up to it."

"Are you? Are you up to abandoning anyone who falls during the battle? If you can step over the bodies of your dying comrades and keep fighting, then follow me. Now I swear, Enel's head is mine!"

* * *

In the forest, Hiccup the others were having a little problem with the giant snake, whose large fangs were venomous.

"Move it!" Hiccup yelled.

No needed be told twice, and they immediately ran as quickly as they could with the snake hot on their heels.

"It's enormous," said Heather. "I wonder if it's another result of the environment here!"

"At the moment, the only thing I'm concerned about is not ending up as things meal!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless then turned around and grasped his swords. "I'll handle this."

The snake then dived towards him, and he quickly jumped out of the way, but it kept on moving towards Hiccup and Chopper. Hiccup quickly transformed his hybrid form and flew up while Chopper jump to the side.

Toothless then jumped from tree to tree before landing on a branch. "How the hell can something so big move so fast?"

Heather had grown several legs on trees and was jumping from one to the other towards the tallest branch. A good thing she did, because a few seconds later, the snake bit down on the tree she had been in front of a few seconds ago. Toothless then noticed that its venom was actually disintegrating the bark off the tree. When it removed its mouth, a massive chunk of the tree had noted away.

"Acid!" Chopper panicked.

"Uh, change of plan we're running away," said Toothless.

"Sounds good," said Heather.

"I agree," Hiccup nodded.

The snake then started to turn towards them as the tree yet had just bitten into toppled over.

"Do not let venom touch you its death!" Toothless yelled.

"Ow, big boy follow me!" Hiccup yelled, waving his arms about. "Catch me if you can!"

Hiccup knew that he was the swiftest out of all them, and if the worst came to the worst, he could simply fly to safety. Unfortunately, the snake didn't seem interested in him and looked up towards Heather.

"Heather, look out!" Chopper yelled.

Heather quickly jumped out of the way just before the snake bit down the branch she had been standing on.

"_Five Flower!_" Heather yelled, and five arms shot out of a tree to form a rope. She then quickly grabbed hold of the extended hand and swung to safety. "Nice try."

"That was awesome, Heather," said Chopper and then he saw that the snake had turned its sights on him.

He then quickly transformed into his animal form and galloped away as soon as he could. The snake then began chasing him and Toothless across the forest. Hiccup then flew down to get the snake's attention away from them.

"Oi a big fella, over here!" Hiccup yelled.

One thing led to another, and eventually they managed to shake off the giant snake. Unfortunately, in all the commotion, they ended up losing one another.

"This is bad," said Heather. "I know I'm on the right path, but where is everyone? Are they lost? Should I wait for them?"

Chopper was utterly panic-stricken. "I'm lost, guys! Wait for me!"

Toothless sighed. "Great, I'm now hopelessly lost. The others can take care of themselves; I guess I better start walking."

"Now what?" Hiccup sighed as he took in his new surroundings. "Guess we got all turned around that we lost one another. I can only hope they can make their own way to the ruins; I better make my way down south."

* * *

Meanwhile, Enel was using his mantra to keep himself updated about what was going on in the Upper Yard while he sat on his throne enjoying a glass of wine.

"It looks like our vanir friends are making their move how nice," he smiled. "And the Blue Sea dwellers have split off into two groups and then split up again, that interesting. Today is certainly shaping up to be a very lively day; I wonder how many of our players will live and to its end? Well, let the survival game begin."

He then began to laugh.

* * *

Wyper was now leading the vanir back towards Upper Yard, and this time they were out for blood.

"Our objective is All-Father's Shrine!" Wyper yelled. "Do not let anything get in your way! Our only goal was to bring back his head!"

All of them then perform battle cries signalling the start of a deadly battle on Upper Yard.


	31. The Deadly Reject

Astrid and her group were sailing down the Milky Road and Gabriel instructing them on how they did battle up here in the clouds.

"When we first met, I acted as a soldier for hire to protect you because you Blue Sea dwellers unfamiliar the ways of sky warfare," Gabriel explained.

Astrid frowned. "Sky warfare? What do you mean?"

"Can you bring that barrel over here?" Gable asked.

Ragnar moved the barrel towards the centre of the upper deck and then placed a dial in the centre of the barrel.

"Now observe," said Gabriel.

"Mind explaining to me why we're doing this?" Fishlegs frowned.

"All will be clear," Gabriel assured him he then turned and looked at Ragnar who was holding a large hammer. "Now strike that shell with all your might young man."

"Take it easy Ragnar, if you put a hole in my deck I'll put enough holes on you to make a Swiss cheese jealous," Snotlout warned.

"He did with all the strength you've got," said Gabriel.

Astrid looked at Ragnar. "You heard the man."

"Does anyone listen to me?" Snotlout yelled.

"No, not really," said Tuffnut.

"We just ignore half the stuff you spat out," said Ruffnut.

Snotlout glared at them and looked as if he was going to strangle them.

"You wanted you got it," said Ragnar as he gripped the hammer firmly.

"Don't you dare!" Snotlout yelled.

Ragnar then swung the hammer with all his might write down on top of the barrel, but nothing happened.

"Okay, that was just sad," said Snotlout smirking. "I know I said take it easy, but you didn't have to be that pathetic, you didn't even put a ding in the barrel."

Ragnar removed the hammer and looked at the show curiously. "I assure you I strong that hammer will all I've got. This might sound crazy, but it's like this shell absorbed all the force of the impact."

Everyone stared at him.

"Now if you would be so good to turn the shell holes towards the barrel and gently press the tip on the back," Gabriel instructed. "You are familiar with the operation of dial power, yes?"

Ragnar did what he was told and placed it against the barrel. "Right here?"

He then pressed down on the tip and then suddenly the entire barrel exploded and sent Ragnar flying backwards. Astrid and the others just stared in shock as the barrel had blown up into hundreds of different pieces.

"That my friends is an impact dial," Gabriel explained. "It absorbs any impact it receives and then releases the energy when it's pressed. It is frequently fixed to the palm of the hand with a glove or a bandage. A direct hit from one of these has more than enough power to kill an average person easily."

Ragnar, Snotlout and the twins had recognised this kind of firepower before. During their battle with Selhen, he had struck them with powerful impacts, and now they knew how he did it.

"I know," said Ragnar. "Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff…"

"Yeah, you're right," said Snotlout. "That was what that bloated Gothar was using."

Ragnar looked at Gabriel. "A warning would have been nice, that thing scared the hell are me."

"I have heard in ancient times, in other Sky Islands, existed dial is even more powerful than this one," said Gabriel. "The so-called reject dial is said to be capable of magnifying the energy stored and released ten times the mere power of an impact dial. But that incredible power was a double-edged sword, for it threatened the life of the attacker as well as his opponent. As a result, it was rarely used."

"These little shells of that dangerous?" Astrid stared bewildered. "They're worse than any weapon I know."

"Yeah, I for dials were used for common everyday objects?" Fishlegs frowned.

"So they are, but it would seem as if man has found a talent of using deadly uses for beneficial discovery no matter how mundane they may seem to be," said Gabriel. "In order depends on the user. Dials are very useful, but when applied in battle, their powerful destruction could be awesome. For example, the heat down used for cooking, can be placed inside a lance and used to generate thermal energy creating the deadly weapon known as the heat javelin. Or the flame dial, which stores fire, can be placed in the mouth of a bird, creating a creature that seems to breathe fire."

"Yeah, Chopper mentioned something like that," said Snotlout.

"So that sky warfare," said Astrid beginning to understand.

"It is," Gabriel nodded. "Blue Sea dwellers, who know nothing of dials, have no way of seeing through these tricks. The same holds true for many types of artificial clouds; the Gothars have forged these into forms that they can control; if you don't understand them, you'll be helpless against them."

"But what about this mantra thing that Tubby talked about that allowed him to predict moves?" Ragnar asked curiously.

"Yes, Mantra," Gabriel nodded. "Unfortunately I myself are not able to use it, so it's rather difficult for me to explain. Mantra is described as an ability to hear; the idea is as long as a person lives his or her body admits their own voice."

"A voice?" Ragnar frowned.

"Yes, by listening to the voice you're supposed to be able to know your opponent's next move," Gabriel explained. "With practice and training, you can hear these voices over a huge area. The Gothars can hear over all of the Upper Yard, Enel's power extender this entire land. The exact nature of those powers remain a mystery, but because of them, the people of this land can never know a moment ease."

* * *

Enel was sitting in his temple, enjoying the little game he was playing on the Upper Yard.

"I wonder they made it down yet," Enel pondered.

"Yes, Lord," said one of attendance who had a thick beard. "They're lying in wait as we speak. The three Gothars have placed their ordeals, and commander Yama has taken 50 divine warriors with him. My lord, it looks as though this is becoming an all-out war, is it really necessary to go to such extremes? The vanir and a few Blue Sea dwellers hardly seem worth it."

Enel laughed. "Calm now, the more players there are more fun the game. You, my hairy friend, underestimate the power of sky warfare."

"Sky warfare, my lord?"

"That's right, you'll see soon enough," he said and then turned towards a serving girl and then pointed a banana. "He'll that for me, would you?"

The serving girl nodded and began peeling the banana.

"Now let's see, we have the 50 divine warriors at our disposal plus our three surly Gothars, including me that's 54," he said. "There are 20 vanir heading towards the island, the four Blue Sea dwellers in the forest and the seven escaping down the Milky Road… no, wait that's only six the old man can't fight anymore. Altogether, that makes 84 this battle will determine who shall remain standing."

He then laughed. "Shall we guess how many after three hours' time?"

"Pardon, my lord?" His attendant frowned. "You wish for us to make a game out of death?"

"Why don't you lighten up," said Enel as he bit into the banana. He then turned towards one of the serving girls. "You take a guess."

The girl looked at him, astonished. "What? Are you talking to me, my lord? But I don't know anything about it; I'm just a humble servant girl."

Enel rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, what's wrong with you people? You're no fun! Just take a guess, any guess at all!" He then turned to one of his attendance. "All right then you try it, go ahead and guess."

"Well, uh…" said the attendance looking slightly nervous. "The three Gothars are all very strong, of course, and those divine warriors are all mighty as well. I doubt many of them would be defeated, but the enemy has shown that their power rivals the Gothars so in three hours time I think 30 will fall leaving… let's see, 84 minus 30… Leaving 54 alive, how's that?"

Enel looked at him and then burst out laughing. "54, ah? That's your best guess? Don't you think you would be just a little optimism, or are you just squeamish? I think you're underestimating the results of this battle."

Everyone looked at one another, not sure how to respond.

"Then what do you think my lord if I may ask?" the attendant asked.

"Well, it's obvious if you gave it a little thought," said Enel with a small smile. "In three hours the 84 fighters now on this island all that will be left are six."

* * *

The vanir had just entered into Upper Yard and were now swarming the place skating around on the Milky Roads. However, as they got deeper, they suddenly started to discover their movements became sluggish until they finally came to complete stop.

"What the?"

"I can't move," said Branham.

"What's happening?" said Kappo. "Why did I stop moving?"

"Greetings my vanir friends, you're looking well," said a voice.

They looked up and saw sitting on a walk was Selan and sitting next to him was his dying bird Blaze.

"I'm glad you could come to my party," said Selan and Blaze shot out some flames from his mouth.

"Selan!" the vanir yelled.

"Now, now, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but honestly I know my own name," Selan smirked. "I'm afraid I've got some very bad news, there have been a few changes made here on Upper Yard since last night. Can't move, can you? Too bad, you only have a 3% chance of surviving the Ordeal of String."

"No, not the Ordeal of String!" Kappo stared.

"I thought about warning you, but then I thought 'Why ruin the surprise for them?'" Selan smiled.

Kappo squinted, and indeed he saw very thin layers of string in front of them, he then looked down and saw that he was completely wrapped in the stuff along with everyone else.

"It string cloud," he said.

"Oh, very good," Selan smirked. "I'm impressed; it spread throughout my area. Too thin to be seen, but so tough that even the strongest man can't break free once entangled. My mighty string cloud, you fools have been wrapping yourselves up in it the moment you step foot in this forest."

That wasn't entirely true, as Wyper was still free and now was sitting on a branch directly above Selan.

"Take a look around," Selan continued. "Your bodies are covered in string; you've all become my puppets mere playthings at my disposal." He then laughed as Wyper aimed with his bazooka, but then Selan looked up towards him. "Yes, all of you except for one!"

Wyper then jumped down, and Selan quickly mounted Blaze.

"Fly Blaze!" Selan commanded, and then he took off.

"Wyper!" Genbo yelled.

Wyper then fired his bazooka aiming a cannonball directly at Selan, but he missed entirely as Selan flew out of the way.

"You can't beat me in the air, you fool," said Selan as he raised his lance.

"Look out that the heat javelin!" Kappo yelled.

Wyper then pulled out his shield, but then, to everyone's surprise, he tosses aside along with his bazooka. Selan was momentarily shocked, but then he quickly thrust his lance and struck Wyper's left shoulder.

"Why did you throw away your shielding weapon?" Selan demanded. "Are you insane?"

Kappo realised what he planned to do. "No, he wouldn't dare!"

Wyper then grabbed Selan's shoulder with his left hand, and the heat javelin began to ignite, burning of his flesh.

"Take it," said Wyper. "If all you want is as shoulder, it's yours."

Wyper then placed his bandaged right hand against Selan's chest.

"An impact dial, but that can't kill me?" Selan assumed.

Wyper laughed. "No… ten times that power!" Selan eyes widened as he realised what was about to happen. "Reject dial!"

A massive impact then shot right through Selan's body messing up his insides, but the result had also sent massive vibrations through Wyper's right arm damaging it. Still, Selan receive the worst blow, and he fell off Blaze and struck the ground.

* * *

Enel was completely aware of the battle and then looked as servants.

"And the Upper Yard survival game has its first casualty, now only 83 remain," he said calmly. "So the first battle has ended in a stunning upset, Selan is finished."

"What?" said one of his attendants. "But how?"

"Like you, Selan underestimated the power of sky warfare, the fool," he laughed.

"But surely this is a disaster, no Gothars has been defeated in six years, and now suddenly two have fallen in as many days."

"Nonsense, so they were defeated so what?" said Enel calmly as he leaned back on his throne. "Perhaps they like divine protection."

He then laughed.

* * *

Down on Upper Yard, Commander Yama, who was the same man that escorted the Gothars before Enel, was now commanding all the divine soldiers. All the divine soldiers were dressed like monks and were completely bald.

"Listen up, men," he said in his big booming voice. "We're up against 20 vanir and 10 Blue Sea dwellers. They pose no threat; we don't need trouble the Gothars with them, destroy them without mercy."

Rachel was still at the rendezvous point; she was looking directly at Upper Yard, remembering what Wyper had said before they left. She then began scraping what vearth she could back into the bag.

* * *

Wyper had just taken down Selan, and the vanir were utterly stunned by how he accomplished it.

"Wyper, what were you thinking?" Kappo yelled. "Just try new that reject dial again, and you blow your body to pieces!"

Wyper then picked up his bazooka. "It's my body, isn't it? I warned you that we would have to take risks if we wanted victory. We'll never beat them if we aren't willing to make sacrifices, understand?"

He then fired shooting at the place where all the string cloud met as a result of the vanir were now free. When the dust began to clear, they found that Wyper had vanished, clearly deciding to set off on his own.

"Damn fool," said Kappo.

"What are you all standing around for?" Branham asked.

Kappo turned on him. "What's that?"

"We're in the middle of enemy territory selects split up," he suggested. "There are still two Gothars out there left to deal with; it looks like they've changed the location of their ordeals. We can't have everyone getting caught in the same ordeal again; we have to be smarter than that. I'm going ahead."

He then took off.

"Fine then," said Kappo knowing better than to argue. "Do whatever you want, just don't forget to pray for safety!"

He then took off.

"Okay men, but be careful, we'll meet at All-Father Shrine," said Genbo as he took off.

Then the vanir began to pair up and then went in all different directions.

Two of them were making their way down the Milky Road when suddenly a divine soldier appeared out of nowhere, striking one of them off his board.

"Hey, you! Are you mad?" said the other vanir, and then he noticed that he was a divine warrior. "A divine soldier."

"Correct, by order of Almighty Enel we have been commanded to purge all enemies within Upper Yard," he said. "We are Lord Enel's elite; there is no place for you to hide. We possess the power of the axe dial, which is not found in Skypiea."

The vanir then pulled his rifle. "Out of my way!"

He then immediately fired, but the warrior dodged his attack and then quickly jumped into the air.

"Your efforts are futile! Your shot useless!" he said as he headed towards him. "_Axe Dial!_" The vanir quickly pulled out his shield to protect himself. "Your shield won't help you!"

He then thrust his hand towards him and even before it struck the shield it's split into and then something painful greatest side. The vanir then fell unconscious before falling off the Milky Road and onto the ground below. The warrior then landed on the ground as he quickly taken down to vanir warriors without any effort.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile was making his way south on foot; while it would be quicker to fly there, it wouldn't have been easier. He had no idea about the powers of the other Gothars and then came Enel's power; he figured it would be safe within the trees.

"I hope the others are doing all right," he said to himself. "I'm willing to bet that those gorillas have launched another offensive and they've made it clear that they consider as the enemy as well. Besides, who knows what Enel has up his sleeves is just too many unknowns here."

One of the divine Warriors had spotted him and decided to try and sneak up on him, but Hiccup had heard his approach. He quickly transformed into his hybrid form and then fired a plasma blast straight at him, it had so much force that he bounced around on the trees and branches before hitting the ground.

Hiccup looked at him. "Judging from his outfit, I have to say that he's probably with Enel. Very keep moving, soon we find that gold the better."

Hiccup then continued making his way south it wasn't too long that he ran into Wyper.

"It's you again," said Hiccup.

"That's right," said Wyper looking down at him. "And just what are you doing here? I warned you to leave this island."

"You can't tell me what to do, and I can go wherever I want," said Hiccup.

"No, you can't, this island belongs to us vanir," said Wyper.

Hiccup looked at him curiously. "I thought it belonged to the All-Father. Though I suppose this does explain why you're fighting over it, but alas I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm through wasting words on you," said Wyper as he aimed his bazooka at him. "So I'm going to destroy you."

"You're welcome to try," said Hiccup as he took up a fighting stance.


	32. Fierce Mid-Air Battle

Toothless was making his way south thinking hard about the Gothars. It took the combined efforts of both Hiccup and Snotlout to take down one of them, and that was thanks to the Gothars own stupidity and then there were those gorillas.

"Those Gothars and gorillas all have powers that I can't hold up to," he said pondering. "So close-quarters fight doesn't mean much, guess I'll just have to backup. And if I have to take them down a distance, I think I'll have a move that'll work."

He remembered when he battled against those Baroque Works goons; he had unleashed a powerful shockwave attack at them knocking them like skittles. However, these Gothars were a different story, and there was no way they would go down as quickly.

'_Well it works on your basic glass jaw fighters, but against a real guy._'

Then a gigantic bird began swooping down towards him, but he had heard its approach. He then grasped hold of Light Fury and then practised that same shockwave move on the bird taking it down instantly.

"Need some work, but I think after a few tests it'll be ready," he said as he walked off. "The flying blade attack."

* * *

Chopper was now running through the forest as fast as-is for those who carry him as the divine warriors were chasing him down. He kept on running then suddenly he saw three vanir coming at him from the opposite direction, he went to a complete stop and turned around, back towards the divine warriors.

"Vanir!" said one of the warriors.

"Divine warriors," said one of the vanir.

Both parties had forgotten entirely about Chopper and began to engage with one another. One of the vanir fired his bazooka at one of the warriors, but he quickly dodged out of the way, and soon there was a massive firefight. Chopper took this opportunity to get away from all the fighting.

Vanir had managed to take down one of the warriors by firing his bazooka, but when a never vanir clash with another warrior, they both knock each other out. The divine warrior then struck a vanir boy as he was aiming his rifle at him and sent him crashing to the nearby tree.

Chopper began crying as he ran from the battle. '_I would be better off being eaten alive at the altar!'_

* * *

Heather had found herself had a set of ruins and was now studying them curiously. She could hear the sound of fighting close by, and it sounded as if things were getting pretty intense.

"Ha, sounds like the island is having its fair share of drama," she said and then looked back at the houses. "I think these homes were built so far from the city for better longevity with crops, but it looks like all this brush swallowed up the mortar and brick. I hope the city is still there."

Then suddenly jumping down onto one of the buildings was a divine warrior, his impact had caused a piece of the roof to topple over much to Heather's annoyance.

"What are you doing here, woman?" said the divine warrior. "You should be aware that this is a half to All-Father's shrine proceeding any further would be insolent."

"Would you get down?" Heather snapped. "Do you even have a clue as to the archaeological significance of these ruins? They're priceless!"

The divine warrior narrowed his eyes at her. "How dare you talk back?"

"What are you doing here anyway; you have some kind of business with me?"

"Yes, simple business actually," said the divine warriors he rose to his feet. "I've been charged by the All-Father to eliminate any vanir or Blue Sea people I find with my axe dial!"

Heather merely smiled. "_Six Flower!_" Then before he knew it, the divine warrior found himself trapped by six arms sprouting out of his body. "And with a twist…"

The arms then tightened, and seconds later, there was a nasty cracking sound. She then released the divine warrior who just collapsed and then picked up a piece of the roof that he managed to dislodge.

"Such a lack of respect," she said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest divine warrior and a vanir were battling one another, the vanir managed to avoid the attack coming from the divine warrior. He then appeared behind him and then struck in with his spear knocking him out cold.

"And you call yourself divine," he said as he landed on the ground. "These guys are going to be the end of us, so far they've managed to kill a lot more of us than we have them."

"Now the south should be this way, would be nice if I had some kind of compass though," said a voice behind him.

The vanir turned around and saw Toothless walking right past him. "That one of those Blue Sea people that Wyper was talking about. Better go and take out."

The vanir grasped his spear and then charged at Toothless performing a battlecry.

Toothless nationally heard this and saw him running towards him. "A gorilla… and he looked pissed."

"Die!" the vanir yelled as he thrust his spear towards him.

Toothless managed to jump out of the way and then drew Light Fury. "What your problem?"

The vanir tried to attack him again, but Toothless was a little too fast for him and struck him in the face with the hilt of his blade. He struck in with so much force that he was sent flying and fell unconscious.

"And I thought that Astrid had anger management issues," said Toothless as he sheathed his blade.

He then heard someone close by; when he looked up, he saw a divine warrior jumping on one of the large tree roots.

"Please know," he begged. "I surrender! I give up! I lose you win, just don't kill me!"

Toothless then saw a flash and heard the sound of a gunshot and suddenly saw the divine warrior fall to the ground. Toothless quickly reach his blade just as Branham jumped out of the bushes.

"Not again, listen not Kate if you're not a Gothar then go and find someone else to shoot," said Toothless. "I'm in a hurry here."

Branham then landed on the ground in front of him and then fired his pistols. When he fired, there was a huge flash coming out of the barrel, which temporarily blinded Toothless. Fortunately, he had the sense to jump out of the way, and it was a good thing that he did because a few seconds later bullets flew right past him.

Branham then launched himself into the air and began jumping from branch to branch until he was directly over him. This time he fired several shots at Toothless, who then quickly rolled out of the way and then skidded to a halt.

"All right, what's the deal with these glowing pistols," said Toothless, but when he looked back, he saw that Branham was gone. "Where did he go? He couldn't have gotten far."

He then quickly sensed and behind him and promptly ducked just as Branham swung a kick at him. Toothless then drew one of his blades and swung his sword at him, but dodged by standing on his hands. He then used the dial is on his shoes to launch a speedy kick, which struck him in the chest sending him flying.

Branham then spun around and landed on his feet, and seconds later, Toothless rose to his feet.

"You put up a good fight, I'm almost sorry that I underestimated you," said Branham.

Toothless removed his backpack. "Well, thanks, pal. But I should apologise to you; I took you for a loser."

Toothless and Branham could hear the battle raging throughout the entire forest, but at this moment, their focus was on the opponent in front of them. Branham then made the first move activating the dials on his shoes, launching himself towards Toothless and managed to get behind him.

'_He never moved his feet!_' Toothless stared as he quickly drew his second blade just as Branham fired his pistols.

Toothless quickly moved and hid behind one of the large tree roots and watched as Branham somersaulted away and disappeared within the bushes.

'_Polo said there were different types of dials up here; I wonder this guy has one or two strapped to his shoes,_' Toothless pondered. '_Because when he moves, gusts of wind shoot from his feet. What else could it be? And those pistols of his flash as bright as the sun blinding me every time he fires._'

He then stepped outside from behind the root and began looking around for him. "Where could he be now?"

He then heard the sound of movement behind him, and several flashes quickly followed that. He immediately jumped out of the way and turned around and then he placed Light Fury in his mouth and unsheathed his third sword.

Branham just stared at him as he charged towards him, but he quickly regained his composure and fired several shots. Toothless, however, was able to avoid them and raised his blades.

"_Tiger…_"

"He's using all three?" Branham stared

"_Hunt!_" Toothless and Branham quickly launched himself into the air to avoid the attack.

Toothless looked up as he flew up the tree. "Aren't you a hotshot?"

Branham then quickly fired down on top of him, and Toothless quickly moved. Branham landed on the Milky Road and saw Toothless running up the tree and then launched himself into the air to get the height advantage.

"Ha, this Blue Sea idiot has no clue about using dials," said Branham and then pulled out a dial and press down on the apex. "He doesn't even stand a chance."

He then tossed the dial, and as it flew through the air, it created a pathway of clouds, which led all the way towards Toothless.

"Hey, guess what this is," said Branham as he rode on top of the clouds.

"Oh no," said Toothless.

"It's called a milky dial," said Branham as the pathway reached all the way towards Toothless.

Once Branham had reached him, he then quickly pointed his pistols at Toothless' head. Toothless suddenly leaned back just as he fired, avoiding the bullets entirely.

"You know aerial combat isn't just leaping around in desperation," said Branham as he jumped out of the way.

No sooner had he did that giant sky leech launched itself out of the Milky Road and headed straight towards Toothless.

"That looks big," he said and then quickly swung his blade cutting it in half. The two halves of the parasite then land on the Milky Road, and he fell on one of them. "A ton of wooden these things would make for a killer barbecue."

Branham road on the Milky dial so that he was now behind Toothless and then immediately fired everything he had at him. Toothless deflected some of the shots, but there was just too many, and he quickly jumped to safety wincing in pain. Branham landed back on the Milky Road and now appear to be waiting for his next move.

For his part, Toothless was trying to fight back against the pain in his leg. One of Branham had managed to pierce through his hard skin, and now blood was pouring out.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Toothless winced. "This guy moves fast, and I leave myself open like a big target, and I got a bullet in my leg for my troubles."

Toothless leaned against the tree, thinking hard. "Those flashes are the annoyance; they blind me so I can't see the bullets before it's too late. Not to mention these guys are masters of aerial combat and Hiccup is the only one who can go toe to toe with them in the air."

"Not a big fan of my flashguns, are you?" said Branham as he stood there. "Being a swordsman, you need close quarters defined which I won't give you. I don't understand your reasons for being here, and I don't care, but I will say that your mere presence defines you as an enemy of the vanir. Now I'm telling you to surrender or die, which might happen sooner if we keep standing here. That leg of yours isn't getting any better."

"I'm a drake, we heal much faster than humans," said Toothless as he emerged from his hiding spot. "Guess I found the perfect situation to test that new technique again, let's give it a try."

Branham then immediately fired at him and Toothless quickly moved. Branham kept on following his movements firing his pistols were out a moment's pause. Toothless then jumped off the tree branch and landed back down on the ground, and he winced in pain when or his weight fell on his bad leg. Branham didn't give him a moment's chance to recover and kept on firing, but eventually, he stopped.

"Think you can run away?" he asked.

"Sight… sound… smell… touch… taste… and thought," said Toothless as he stood there. "These six roots ground as all the way of good, evil and peace."

"What are you talking about?" Branham asked.

"And of course each of these can be pure or impure, these are the 36 earthly desires," said Toothless and draft Light Fury with his in his hand. "Listen up I have the barrel of a cannon aimed directly at your head and all you have a couple of pistols. In both distance and power, my weapon is superior, you've done very well, but you're still going to die."

Branham didn't look convinced and tossed a milky dial and began riding down the cloud towards Toothless.

"What cannon? You're out of your mind; all I see are three swords."

"Have you ever seen a flying blade attack?"

"Attack of this!" Branham yelled, aiming his pistols at him.

"_Single Sword Style_!" said Toothless bracing himself.

Branham then fired everything he had down on top of Toothless.

Toothless then swung his blade unleashing a powerful shockwave that took the form of a bird, which sliced through the bullet, the Milky Road and struck Branham.

"_36 Calibre Phoenix!_" Toothless yelled.

Branham then fell to the ground covered in blood.

"That looked uncomfortable," said Toothless as he sheathed his blade and then picked up his backpack. "Nothing personal, being natural enemies and all, but you're in the dirt because I hate being told what I can and can't do. I'll survive you watch."

* * *

Within the forest the fighting escalated, the divine warriors were countering the vanir using their dials while the vanir themselves were using all kinds of different weapons. Gable had just taken down one of the vanir within some ruins.

"Where am I?" Chopper cried. "I lost all sense of direction; the trees are too tall for me to see the sun. Hiccup… Toothless… Heather, please find me I don't want to be left on the stinking island, dire of food hunting for gigantic bugs and even if I do die will there be a doctor waiting for me? Wait what does it matter when you're dead, you're dead, and no doctor can save you, but I don't want to die I'm stuck in this awful place thinking about death and doctors wondering if there could be something else like a dentist. The dentist would be nice; they make people's teeth feel better rather than giant sky sharks and people trying to kill me. Wait, maybe I died and went to Valhalla."

He finally stopped and took in his surroundings. "Wait, are these ruins? We were supposed to meet at ruins, maybe they're already here waiting for me or maybe I was so fast I'd beat them. I'm so impressed with my shrewd navigational skills; they let me to just the right place. This is awesome! I'm right on the first one here!"

He was so busy talking that he failed to notice that Gable was behind him looking at him.

'_A raccoon dog?_' he said to himself.

* * *

Elsewhere within forest, Hiccup and Wyper were staring down at one another, neither one of them were budging an inch.

Wyper made the first move firing his bazooka, but Hiccup merely transformed into his hybrid form.

"_Wing Blast!_" he yelled, flapping his wings as hard as he could.

This created a powerful gust of wind, causing the cannonball to veer off course and flew straight back towards Wyper. The cannonball passed through his shoulder and exploded behind him if it had been a few inches to his ride it would have killed him.

"You'll never be able to hurt me with that thing," said Hiccup.

Wyper remained quiet and fired once again, but this time he fired multiple shots. However, Hiccup merely just flat his wings back causing the cannonballs to shoot off course.

* * *

Astrid and the others had their own problems because appearing from out of nowhere was Enel sitting on the bow of the ship.

Snotlout didn't waste a single second and immediately charged at him quenching his fist, but then suddenly there was a massive bolt of lightning which fried him to a crisp.

"Snotlout!" Astrid yelled.

"Snotlout!" Fishlegs yelled.

Snotlout stood there for a few moments before he fell backwards onto the deck and he didn't move an inch. Astrid and the others quickly rushed over towards him; they just couldn't believe what just happened.

"Snotlout, snap out of it," said Ragnar.

Snotlout, however, refused to move.

"This can't be happening, it just can't be happening," said Fishlegs frantically.

Gabriel just sat there eyeing Enel without blinking, as the man himself just sat there on the bow looking somewhat amused.

Ruffnut then placed her ear against Snotlout's chest. "I can't even hear his heart beating."

"It can't be," said Astrid horrified.

Enel merely laughed. "What a foolishly angry man, if I came here today and brought pain and destruction, it would have been the first thing you felt."

"Then why are you here, Enel?" Gabriel growled.

"I expect a warm hello, it has been six years ago my former All-Father Gabriel."


	33. The Roaring Burn Bazooka

Enel had just appeared from out of nowhere and within a fraction of a second managed to kill Snotlout, much to everyone's horror.

"I can't believe he's dead," said Tuffnut.

"If only Chopper were here, you would know what to do," said Ruffnut.

Fishlegs then noticed something. "Hang on guys; you're checking his right side for a heartbeat. The left side is where his heart is!"

Astrid looked at the two of them. "You muttonheads!"

"How could you not know that basic anatomy?" said Ragnar shaking his head.

Tuffnut just blinked. "Ow." He then placed his head against the left side of Snotlout's chest, and indeed, he heard a heartbeat. "He's alive! Back from the dead, I can't believe it."

"He wasn't there, to begin with, Lucky us," Astrid numbered.

"He still could go either way, just look at him," said Fishlegs.

Gabriel just looked at Enel. "Enel…"

"There's no reason for you to be so resentful, it's spoiling our beautiful reunion, don't you think" Enel smiled. "It would serve you both well if you cheered up, just a little. Hey, Gabriel?"

Ragnar then immediately turned and pulled out his pistols and aimed them at Enel. "I don't know what you did, but don't you try any more monkey business. Or you'll end up having a bullet in your head."

Enel then suddenly vanished in a bolt of lightning much to everyone's shock.

"He vanished?" Ragnar frowned.

Then suddenly a massive bolt of lightning struck him as Enel suddenly appeared in front of him, pointing a single finger at him. Just like Snotlout, Ragnar was fried to a crisp and then fell onto the deck backward on top of him.

"Damn you!" Gabriel cursed.

Enel then looked at Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins. "You'll stay quiet or join your friends. Am I being clear?"

Astrid was about to reach for her axe, but Fishlegs grabbed her arm and then shook his head when she looked back at him, and reluctantly she relented. The twins themselves were so terrified that they found themselves unable to speak.

"Very good," said Enel and then turned his sights back towards Gabriel.

Fishlegs just looked at him quivering. '_Who is this guy, and how did he do that?_'

"What you want, Enel? What wicked reason could you possibly have for coming aboard?" Gabriel asked.

"During the six years that I've been on this island, I've kept your former subordinates very busy," said Enel smiling. "They've been slaving away for me all these long years, and they've hardly had a moment to rest."

"My divine warriors have been reduced to slaves," said Gabriel through gritted teeth and looked as if he wanted to strangle Enel with his bare hands. "They are most extraordinary, surely they are of great talent, but it appears their years of hard labour are over. You see this island is no longer useful to me; consequently, I no longer require the service of your former divine warriors. Perhaps you suspect that I have sinister motives in coming here, but I simply come here to bid you farewell, that is all. I will say this; sometimes, I envy the blissful instant stupidity of Skypiea's people. The falls here can only see this island as nothing more than a clump of vearth in the sky."

"What are you talking about?" Gabriel growled.

"Stupid old man, all these years you never guess the true reason that we seize this island. The reason why the Blues Sea lies our meddling in this island's affairs and the reason why the vanir fight so bravely to return to their sacred homeland. You see, all this is happening for one purpose and one alone; there is something here that they all seek. The great treasures of Vanaheim, the legendary city of gold that prospered on the Blue Sea so long ago. Gold is what brings us all here."

"What is gold?" Gabriel asked. "And why is it so important to you?"

Enel laughed. "Your ignorance never ceases to amaze, the only people who know nothing of gold or it's value live in the midst of untold fortune. You never know what the gold was, so how could you have won this game? Interestingly enough, our game of survival is on its final play. Whoever wins gets the gold."

He laughed as he made his way to the side of the ship and climbed on the railings. "Can you hear it now, the sound of our lively competition? As a matter of fact, I may contestant myself, so I must be off."

"Wait Enel…" said Gabriel. "The divine warriors, are you going to set them free?"

Enel looked back at him. "All-Father only knows, and he's not telling."

He then disappeared into a bolt of lightning and flew up into the sky.

"Enel, wait!" Gabriel yelled.

"He disappeared," Fishlegs stared.

Ragnar then coughed, much to everyone's relief.

"Ragnar you're still alive," said Astrid looking relieved.

They then heard the sound of someone stepping onto the ship; they looked up and saw two bloated divine warriors.

* * *

Deep within the forest, both Hiccup and Wyper were still battling, but now it seemed that Wyper's attack had no effect. Every time he fired, Hiccup would unleash a wing blast knocking the cannonballs away.

Despite this, he kept on firing, and Hiccup spread his wings out. "_Wing Blast!_"

The massive wind pressure created by his wings via the cannonball entirely off course and it just missed Wyper's head as it flew by his left ear.

"I can do this all day if you want," said Hiccup looking at him. "But you can't win, bullets bounced off my scales and cannons I can easily deflect."

"So it would seem," said Wyper. "Time for a change of tactics."

Hiccup watched as he opened the casing on his bazooka; he then pulled out what appeared to be a dial. He then placed it into his weapon and then aimed it directly at Hiccup. The Moment He Pulled the trigger, Hiccup found himself in some kind of vacuum, and there was a foul smell within it.

"What is that smell?" he groaned, covering his nose.

"This weapon is called the burn bazooka, by igniting the gas released from the breath dial a deadly blue flame is created which will incinerate anything in its path instantly. Let's see if you can withstand this attack.

He then fired a powerful blue energy attack directly at him. Hiccup may have been able to survive the heat, but there was no way he could withstand the impact and immediately took off. He looked back and saw the attack went straight through a thick tree trunk, proving that he had been right to dodge.

'_What the heck was that thing?_' said Hiccup staring at the gigantic hole in the tree. '_It burned right through that giant tree._'

He then began looking around for Wyper, who was nowhere to be seen, which was quite worrying.

"Where did he go? He disappeared?" he said, looking around.

He then heard a noise behind them and spun around just in time to dodge up the kick from Wyper. Hiccup quickly placed his hand to cushion his fall and then swung his tail with all his might.

"_Dragon Whip!_" he yelled, but Wyper was able to block it with his foot and then use the momentum in order to somersault to a nearby tree branch.

Hiccup quickly took off not wanting to be targeted and then flew as fat as he could swing a powerful punch at him before he had a chance to aim.

"_Dragon Fist!_" he yelled.

Wyper once again blocked it with his foot, but unlike Hiccup, he was balancing on 1 foot, making him unstable. Hiccup immediately took advantage of this and then swung his tail once again, but Wyper quickly disengaged and jumped to safety before the tail slammed into him.

Hiccup skidded across the ground, immediately turned to face him, and quickly fired several plasma blasts. Wyper was dancing through most of them while blocking the others with his feet so that he could get behind him and promptly aimed his bazooka writing his face.

Hiccup quickly took off just as he fired and flew up towards the treetops. "That was close." He then quickly aimed right down at Wyper. "_Plasma Blast!_"

Wyper quickly moved out of the way just before the attack slammed into the ground, causing a small explosion. Using the dial on his feet, he launched himself off the tree root, up into the air with so much momentum that he was over Hiccup. He then locked his feet beneath his armpits, then using the momentum to flip him and slamming him into the ground. He would then we should know time aiming his bazooka down on top of Hiccup and fired.

Hiccup, however, was quick on his feet and quickly took off a few seconds before the blast struck the ground.

"Not bad, but let's see how you like this!" Hiccup yelled as he took in a deep breath.

"Now, you die!" Wyper yelled.

Hiccup began charging a lot of power into his mouth. "_Plasma…_"

Wyper aimed his bazooka by moving closer towards him and raised his shield. "_Burn…_"

"_Cannon!_" they yelled in unison, firing both attacks at the same time.

Hiccup a much more powerful plasma blast the normal so powerful that it smashed right through Wyper's shield and sent him flying across the forest. Wyper's attack also hit home sending Hiccup flying as well across the forest.

Wyper landed quite painfully for a tree root, but still very much alive and quite angry now. "Dragon!"

When the dust began to clear, he saw that there were several new holes through the trunks of nearby trees indicating the direction where his blast went. If it hadn't been for his shield, he probably would be dead by now not to mention that his speed was quite impressive.

Hiccup, miraculously, managed to survive the attack and then rose to his feet a bit battered and bruised. If it hadn't been for his dragon scales the attack, we would have killed him, but he knew he couldn't take many more those kinds of attacks.

"That bastard is dead," he said.

Wyper was now back on his feet, and he was fully aware that that attack hadn't finished Hiccup off. He was quite exhausted; his fight with Selan had nowhere been this difficult.

"Where are you, Dragon?" Wyper yelled. "I'll find you; I know you're still alive!"

Hiccup himself was exhausted; he was actually quite impressed that Wyper was able to keep up with him.

"Yeah, and I plan on staying that way!" Hiccup yelled back.

Hiccup was beginning to make his way towards Wyper when he heard something behind him.

Wyper heard a big crashing noise and saw dust rising the air; he could only assume that one of the trees gave way from his previous attack.

Hiccup found himself falling in what he assumed to be some sort of cave. "What's going on here?"

Wyper then heard movement, telling him that a tree had just fallen. "What is that?"

A few seconds later, everything went quiet, and there was no sign of Hiccup. '_Where did that kid could have run off to?_'

Even from his brief confrontation with Hiccup, he knew that he wasn't the type of person to run away from a fight, meaning that something else had happened.

"Strange," he said. "But no matter, I shouldn't be wasting my energy on him anyhow." He then looked at the reject dial in his palm. "I have a more important battle. All of my strength must be saved if I want to win my fight with Enel. And I'm certain if I use the reject dial one more time my body will be reduced to a pile of ashes. It's the end of the line, Enel."

* * *

Elsewhere within the forest, Genbo had just taken out a good number of divine warriors in some ruins.

"So have you had enough yet?" he said, looking at them.

A few of the divine warriors managed to get back on their feet, though they were clearly no fighting condition.

"Don't give up now; we must not let him get any further," said one of them.

"Shut up, I'm after Enel's head," he said, aiming his bazooka at them. "Make way!"

He then fired a cannonball striking several of the divine warriors.

"Another one?" said one of them horrified before the cannonball struck him.

The cannonball kept on flying until it struck a tree and ended up getting wedged in it.

"Ha, these weaklings are not worth my time," he said.

Then he heard giant footsteps behind him, he looked around and saw him approaching him was Yama.

"What exquisite ammunition you have there," he said, looking somewhat impressed. "Matter that there is not naturally exist here in the sky. The vearth mineral called iron, isn't it? You have managed to make quick work of my men, which is a difficult task, to say the least. My guess is that you're the great vanir warrior… Genbo."

"Commander Yama," said Genbo gripping his weapon tightly. "Good guess now get out of my way!"

He then quickly aimed his bazooka and fired in a split second, but then to his utter shock, Yama somersaulted and kicked the cannonball away with his feet before making a five-point landing. The moment he touched the ground, he quickly jumped back up and then kicked the cannonball back at him, slamming it right into his chest and slamming him against a nearby tree.

Not only did it knocked the wind out of him, but also he was sure that several his ribs had been broken as well and then collapsed.

"No," he said determinedly as he attempted to rise. "I refuse to die, not like this. Not here."

"Ah, still alive, I see," said Yama. "You are tough; very well as a gesture of respect for your warrior spirit, I will end your suffering with my secret technique."

Genbo was too injured to move and could only watch as Yama somersaulted towards him and then pulled out a sash covered in dials at least 10 of them.

"_Ten-Fold Axe!_" he yelled.

"Damn you, Yama!" Genbo roared.

Shooting from each one of the dials was sharp gusts of wind that formed a play that cut through his skin.

"_Axe Mountain!_" Yama yelled as he slammed into him.

Yama's weight against his body was painful enough, but the axe dials, which pressed against him, amplified it. With his work done, Yama then somersaulted a reasonable distance away from him, and Genbo slid to the ground with deep cuts engraved on the tree behind him.

"So very close, yet so very far away," said Yama.

* * *

Two very choppy divine warriors, who were clearly twins, greeted Astrid and the other meanwhile on the ship.

"Who are you guys?" Astrid demanded.

"That's a stupid question," said one of them.

"We're deputy divine commanders," the two of them said in unison.

"You killed our brother, Selhen."

"Now you're going to pay."

"Brother? What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, we haven't killed anybody," said Fishlegs.

"You can call me Halhen," said one of them.

"And you can call me Kalhen," said the other.

"And you guys killed our beloveds big brother, Selhen!" they said in unison.

"Those two do look familiar," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, feel like I know that goofy face before," Tuffnut nodded.

Then their eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah, they almost look like that fatty Gothar we met on the way here," said Ruffnut.

"They're certainly as goofy as he is," Tuffnut agreed.

"You mean the same Gothar that Hiccup and you guys took out?" Astrid blinked.

"Yes, their dead brother had domain over the Lost Forest, and now it seems as if they want revenge," said Gabriel.

"You see, you liars knew who he was this whole time!" said Kalhen.

"Now you're all going to pay!" they said in unison.

"Swift!" Gabriel yelled.

Swift then tossed him his lance, and he caught in his right hand. "We must deal with those to quickly and return to the business at hand. We need to find Enel and rescue my divine warriors before the unthinkable happens."

Astrid looked at the unconscious bodies of Ragnar and Snotlout. "Ruff, Tuff, get those two to safety. Fishlegs, you're with me."

"Right!" the twins nodded, and they began dragging Ragnar and Snotlout away.

Fishlegs looked slightly nervous as he fitted on his gauntlets. "Are you sure you want me?"

Astrid held her axe firmly in hand. "I've got the feeling that we're going to need you."

"You two don't need to put yourselves in danger," said Gabriel. "I may be injured, but I would never lose to the likes of those two."

"No," said Astrid strongly. "Hiccup ordered me to protect the ship, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Same here, sometimes I'm the one who has to protect my friends," Fishlegs nodded.

Gabriel knew better than to argue with them. "Very well then, first we need to determine which dials they possess."

"All right," Astrid nodded.

The two twins then looked their arms around one another began dancing around.

"Time to revenge our brother! Time to revenge our brother!" they sang.

* * *

Hiccup meanwhile had regained consciousness, he wasn't sure what just happened, but it looked as if he had fallen into a deep dark cave. He took in his surroundings and saw there were some ruined buildings, and he noticed pieces of gold and jewels.

He felt that he was sitting on something; he reached out and grabbed a skull which immediately disintegrated in his hand. To make matters worse, they didn't seem to be an exit, and it looked as if the tunnel went on for miles.

"Where am I?" he frowned.

* * *

Chopper meanwhile was still trying to find his friends within the ruins.

"Hello!" he called out. "Come on guys it's me! Are you there? Just answer me, please!" There was no answer, and it soon dawned on him that he was the first to arrive. "I wonder how long it is going to take the rest of them. This is boring."

"Where is it?" said Gable as he looked around. He was face-to-face with a divine warrior, and for some reason, his eyes were rolled all the way to the back of his head. "Where did it go?"

"Uh, Gable your eyes of rolled all the way into the back of your head," said the warrior. "Honestly how can you expect to see anything, like that?"

Gable then rolled his eyes back to where they should be. "So careless."

"Now how's your vision? Can you see this?" the warrior asked, holding out a photo of the Dragon Riders. He then pointed directly at the image of Chopper. "Here it is, that puny creature." He then pointed towards Chopper, who was wandering close by. "He's one of those Blue Sea dwellers?"

"Is that right?" said Gable. "I just thought it was a very small reindeer."

"Reindeer?" said the warrior dubiously. "No, he's nothing like a wild animal. He walked upright, that is unquestionably a creature that comes from the Blue Sea."

"Hiccup! Where are you hiding?" Chopper yelled. "Toothless! Are you here? Heather! This is getting boring? Where is everybody? This is where we supposed to meet, guys! Come on, I'm lonely, and I'm getting a little freaked out here!"

He then stopped when he sensed someone directly behind him and that somebody was Gable, who appear to be having difficulty folding his arms. He had also rolled his eyes back into the back of his head for some unknown reason.

"Where did you go?" he said.

Chopper turned around and then started to poke him with a stick he was holding and inadvertently stacking up his nose. Chopper quickly backed away and hid, because he had just made him angry.

"Come on out, right now!" Gable demanded and then bit down on his bottom lip.

Chopper began to panic; he was very sure that he encountered another Gothar and given how poorly he had fought against Selan; he was very certain that he wouldn't survive this encounter.


	34. The Ordeal of Swamp

Heather was still wondering the forest and had encountered some more ruins, much like the others she had witnessed these ones were completely overgrown as well. However, unlike the previous ones, there seemed to be some sort of memorial with writing on it, and she began to translate it.

"Memorial for the city itself," she said. "Its descendants built it after the great city fell, Vanaheim. That was the name of this ancient place. 402 SE, the city was at its peak 1100 years ago, but then it toppled around 800 years ago. That timeframe almost lined up perfectly with the 100 years of history then vanished from the rest of the world; perhaps this island holds the key. The key to a long-forgotten history that was veiled from the world below. This is a complete map of Vanaheim; perhaps learn more about this blank century if I keep going to the centre of the city."

She then herded twigs snapping behind and quickly spun around. "Who's there?"

Standing before her was Yama.

"Well, aren't you a beautiful young lady," he said.

"Are you another one of Enel's henchman?" Heather asked.

"'Henchman?'" said Yama looking insulted. "You had better watch your mouth; I am Yama… Divine Commander in the service of All-Father Enel himself."

"And what exactly do you want with me, Divine Commander Yama?"

"I don't want to talk," he said simply and then roared into the sky.

* * *

Chopper meanwhile was face-to-face with Gable and found himself completely speechless.

"Where did you go?" Gable demanded. '_A concealment technique, no doubt._'

Chopper then noticed that he was unable to see him. '_His eyes rolled up in the back of his head? Why would he do that?_'

"Gable, you can't see your enemy with your eyes rolled back like that," said the divine warrior.

Gable's eyes immediately returned back to normal. "So, careless!"

'_This guy makes the twins seem smart,_' Chopper stared. He then took a deep breath and looked up at Gable. "Any enemy, huh? You must be one of Enel's Gothars!"

Gable just looked down at him and failed across his arms. '_Indeed I am, let me introduce myself…_' Chopper just stared at him blankly. '…m_y name is Gable, Gothar in the service of Almighty Enel…_' Chopper just continued looking at him blankly. '…_and I command the Upper Yard's Ordeal of the Swamp_.'

"Come on, say something, creepy!" Chopper yelled.

The divine warrior shook his head. "Gable, he can't hear you unless you start speaking out loud!"

Gable's eyes widened. "So, careless!"

"You don't normally forget that!" Chopper stared in bewilderment.

Gable took up a fighting stance. "I'd advise you to watch where you step; you see this entire area is my territory to control. All around us are swamp clouds and want to find yourself trapped by one; there is no hope of escape. The survival rate here is 50% it's almost tragic. Ordeal of the Swamp!"

"The swamp?" Chopper frowned.

"Best of luck," said Gable and then he started to sink through the clouds.

"Uh, you're sinking," Chopper pointed out.

"Fool, it has no effect on me," said Gable. "_Swamp Cloud! Milky Dial!_"

Suddenly he shot out of the swamp cloud and flew into the sky; it was then that Chopper realised that he had some dials attached to his shoes.

"No way!" Chopper stared. "He's shooting something out of his feet that makes him fly. That's so cool!"

Gable was now level with the treetops, and now a cloud was exiting from the palms of his gloves.

"Something is coming out of his hands?" Chopper blinked.

"One stinking reindeer is hardly worth my precious time," he said as the clouds began to form into a bubble. "Take this! _Swamp Cloud Burger!_ Deadly swamp with the weight of a cloud, once touched nothing can survive!"

He then tossed the bubble right down towards the ground, and Chopper was confident it was going to hit him. However, instead of hitting him, it was heading straight down towards the divine warrior, much to his horror.

"No! Gable, don't aim at me!" he yelled desperately. "Please stop!"

The cloud and struck him on top of his head. Sadly for him, it wasn't just air inside the cloud; it also contained a large amount of water, meaning he was unable to breathe. Chopper watch as the divine warrior tried to free himself, but the cloud was proving to be to fit for him.

'_He can't escape,_' said Chopper horrified as the divine warrior seemed incapable of lifting it off his head. '_I see, it's a cloud if you try to lift it your hands will pass right through it._'

The divine warrior then fell to his knees, and he noticed that the cloud was now covering his torso. "The more you struggle, the deeper you're dragged inside of it."

The divine warrior then collapsed, and now only his legs were visible before they went completely limp.

'_I have to help him,_' said Chopper.

"There you are reindeer!" Gable yelled and Chopper notice that he was holding another one of those strange clouds. "_Swamp Cloud Burger!_"

Chopper then immediately run before the cloud could hit him. "If one of those things hit me, I'll be dead for sure." He then dashed towards the divine warriors quickly as he could and then grabbed his legs. "If you're still alive, hang on!"

He then began to pull, which was surprisingly easy. There again it did make a certain amount of sense, the cloud itself was weightless and why it was impossible to pull yourself out it was clearly possible for someone to pull you out.

"Hey!" Chopper yelled and quickly transformed into his human form, flipped him over and then slammed his hands onto his chest. "You've got to breathe!" The moment his fist slammed into his chest, the divine warrior spat out a large amount of water, and it kept on repeating the process. "Don't die!"

Chopper then saw that he was breathing and reverted back to his hybrid form. "Good, you're alive."

"Thank you," said the divine warrior. "You save my life."

Gable then landed on the ruins and looked most displeased. "Being saved by the enemy, pathetic."

"Uh-oh," said Chopper.

"And you call yourself one of the divine warriors, you are not worthy of such a title," said Gable failing once again to fold his arms.

"How dare you, Gable!" The divine warrior yelled. "You're going to pay; I'll never serve you again."

Gable didn't look particularly worried.

"You'll see as my axe dial drains the life out of you!" the divine warrior continued.

"Yes, we'll team up, and together we'll defeat him," said Chopper confidently. "Bring it on; we're not scared of you!"

"Very well, this one is called my _Jet Punch_," said Gable as he raised his fist.

Suddenly he shot forwards and punched the divine warrior in a split second. The blow was so powerful that he was sent flying into the ruins and ended up being buried in the rubble.

"The lethal jet dial, punches accelerated with it allows you to destroy an enemy before they even realised the fight has begun," Gable explained. Chopper noted there was a hole on the elbow of his suit, and resting on it was a smoking dial. "It's only real defect is that it also destroys my clothes."

Chopper just stared openmouthed. '_This is a Gothar? If I don't get out of here right now, I'll end up like that guy._'

Chopper heard several footsteps behind and then quickly ran off screaming. '_I've got to keep my feet off the clouds; the swamp traps are everywhere. If I run on top of the ruins, only I can make it to the forest and open ground.'_

However somehow Gable managed to get in front of him and blocked his path. "Just where do you think you're running off to, reindeer? Here's another _Jet Punch_!"

Chopper then quickly bit down on one of his Rumble Balls. '_Rumble! Jumping Point!_'

He quickly transformed his jumping form and jumped high into the air just as Gable swung his high-speed fist. Gable looked up at him and immediately launched himself into the air to follow him, thanks to the dials attached to his shoes.

'_Rumble Balls last of three minutes, if I don't escape within that time I will be killed,_' he said.

"So you have Zoan type powers," said a voice below him when he spun around he saw that Gable was right in front of him. "Too bad, how about another one?"

"Oh yeah, Weight Point!" Chopper yelled and immediately transformed into his human form to dodge the punch.

Gable was now starting to get annoyed and placed his palms together. "_Swamp Cloud Burger!_"

He then tossed his swan crowd down on top of Chopper.

"That again? _Guard Point!_" said Chopper and transformed into his guard form.

Gable's attack did hit him, but it merely bounced off his fur much to his annoyance.

"Why that insolent little—" he snarled and then flew down towards him.

"_Brain Point!_" Chopper yelled and looked up at him closely. "A weak point, he must have some weak point! Anything will do, I need to find a weakness and escape!"

Sadly, if there was a weak spot, he was unable to find within time as Gable was now on top of him.

"_Jet Punch!_" Gable yelled, swinging his high-speed punch.

Chopper was unable to avoid it this time until the punch slammed right into him and he was sent flying cannonball into the ruins. Fortunately, Chopper was able to transform into his guard form to absorb most of the impact just in time, but not all of it.

'_Even with my guard up, it's useless,_' he said, fighting to stay conscious.

* * *

Elsewhere Heather was avoiding Yama's blows, but that could not be said for the ruined buildings as he punched straight through them one by one in his attempts to hit her, which annoyed her extremely.

"You big oaf!" Heather snapped angrily. "Can't you see you're destroying valuable artefacts?"

Yama merely laughed. "You should probably concern yourself with preserving your _own_ life, instead of this crumbling heap of rubble." He then shot forwards, demolishing yet more of the ruins. "_Axe Mountain!_"

He then began swinging his fist at Heather, who quickly sidestepped out of the way to avoid them, but then she backed up towards the monument.

"Oh no," she said.

Yama used this to his advantage and struck with so much force that she went straight through the monument.

"Stop this, you fool," she said, looking up at him.

* * *

Hiccup was still exploring the cave that he was in; it was completely filled with demolished ruins and other different kinds of vegetation.

"This cave looks like it goes on forever," said Hiccup. "No matter how far I walk, I just can't find the way out. Maybe you can find a way out in my dragon form."

Hiccup then transformed into his dragon form and then let out a roar. A Night Fury Dragon had a similar ability to that of bats, able to use sound waves to map out their surroundings. His roar would bounce off the walls and then come back to him, giving him a very accurate map of everything around him.

Unfortunately, much to his surprise when it bounced back, there was no exit to the cave.

"That's strange; there's no way out," he frowned. "I suppose it's possible that the entrance caved in. Finding a way out of this might take some time, I hope the others are very better than I am."

* * *

Chopper was completely worn out and was fighting to stay conscious. In his condition, escape was becoming least likely by the second and to make matters worse Gable didn't look tired in the slightest.

Chopper looked at Gable as he stood on some ruins above him. "His feet… that's the weak spot."

He was currently in his jumping form and was now struggling to get back onto his feet. "_Walk Point!_"

He then transformed into his animal form as it was easier to support himself in that form. '_Can I escape? I can't even see straight._'

"Still think you can win?" said Gable as Chopper hobbled his way towards him.

'_My legs are shaky at best, and the Rumble Ball is about aware off,_' he said to himself.

He managed to walk a few extra steps before he collapsed, but that didn't stop him as he transformed it his human form and began climbing the ruins towards Gable. Gable just watched him struggling as he got closer and closer to him.

'_All right, it's time to stop running_,' he said and grabbed Gable's left foot. '_You can beat him._'

Gable then attempted to free himself. "What do you think you're doing?" Chopper grabbed his foot with his other hand and then Gable kicked him, forcing him to let go. "_Swamp Cloud Burger!"_

Chopper then transformed into his jumping form. '_I'm always the first to run away, so everyone thinks they have to protect me. That's why they can't rely on me; I'm going to raise a pirate flag right here!'_

Gable tossed his Swamp Cloud at him, and Chopper jumped into the air the exact same time avoiding it.

"Don't you know when you've lost," Gable growled. "Even the air is my territorial to control; you can't escape."

Chopper just looked down at him. '_Come on…_'

Gable then launched himself into the air, but unlike last time he suddenly found himself unable to control his trajectory. He was spinning around uncontrollably, and he soon discovered the problem, his left shoe was missing meaning he only had one dial to control his movements.

"Oh, no! He took it off!" Gable cried. "That reindeer took my shoe, so careless!"

Now that he knew the problem, even though his movements were shaky at best, he was still able to fly up towards Chopper.

"I'm still coming reindeer!" Gable roared.

"I'm a monster!" Chopper screamed as he transformed it his human form. "I'm strong!"

"The weakest beast roars the loudest," Gable sneered as he clenched his fist. "One last _Jet Punch_!"

Chopper at the last moment and tilted his head slightly so that the Jet Punch only grazed him.

'_I let myself get carried away and nearly lost control of my mantra,_' Gable cursed.

'_He only grazed me,_' Chopper winced. '_That was close. Arm Point!_'

He then suddenly transformed into his arm form and then placed his hooves together. "I'm alive, might turn."

Gable realised too late what Chopper was about to do and there was no way he was able to dodge in midair.

"_Cloven Cross!_" Chopper yelled, slamming his hooves into Gable's chest using the last of his strength.

His three minutes were now up, and he reverted back to his hybrid form. He screamed as he started to fall back down towards the ground, but he was able to land perfectly on the ruins.

"Finally, I'm one of the pirates too!" he screamed.

Gable then hit the ground, and ironically enough he actually landed on one of his swamp clouds headfirst.

Chopper turned and watched as he began to sink into the cloud. "It looks like he fell right into a swamp cloud, good. Now if he would just stay there… you hear me! Don't come up; just keep on sinking you jerk."

Chopper then noticed that his toes were wiggling, telling him that he was still conscious.

"Ahhh, he's moving!" Chopper panicked. "He's still alive."

However, unlike last time when he managed to escape from the swamp cloud, his legs were sticking out. This meant he couldn't use the Milky Dial in order to free himself, so he had no choice but to keep on sinking.

'_I can't believe that I lost to reindeer, of all the things I could never live down,_' he groaned. '_And how did I get stuck in my own swamp cloud, this isn't supposed to happen to me!'_

"Please oh please just stay down!" Chopper begged. "Just keep on sinking!"

'_I can escape with the Milky Dial,_' he said, clearly forgetting that his feet were on the surface.

The moment he activated the Milky Dial on the sole of his shoe, he shot right into the cloud.

"Wow, he really sank," Chopper blinked.

"So, careless!" Gable's voice yelled from within the swamp cloud, clearly realising his mistake.

"Did I—" Chopper stared. "I did it! I really beat him!"

* * *

Out on the White Sea, Aisa was riding a waver towards the Upper Yard when she suddenly sensed the fall of Gable.

"Another one of the Gothars' voices have disappeared," she said astonished. "Something terrible must have happened; this is bad. I have to get to the others!"

Then suddenly her waver came to a sudden stop, and she found herself now stranded in the middle of the White Sea.

"Oh no, of course, you just had to break down a time like this, didn't you," she moaned and began shaking the rudder followed by slamming the engine. "No! Work! I barely know how to ride this thing; how can I fix it? There's no way."

She then saw a shadow beneath the water and then suddenly erupting directly behind her was a sky shark. She screamed as it opened its giant draws which were large enough to swallow her whole.

She quickly jumped out of the way and avoided the mouth, but the same could not be said for the engine and half of the waver.

"Help! Help me, please! Help!" Aisa screamed and watched helplessly as the sky shark came for another round. "Don't eat me! I don't want to die!"

Not too far way Arial and Polo, were riding a waver, which was making a large booming noise, towards Upper Yard. They had seen Aisa's predicament and were now sailing towards at high speed.

"Please hurry, father," Arial pleaded.

"I'm trying, but I don't think will make it at this speed," said Polo. "I'm about to hit it so hang on!"

"Right!" Arial nodded.

He then pushed down the Excel later giving them an extra burst of speed just as the sky shark shot out of the water.

"Now, Arial!" Polo yelled.

"Right!" Arial nodded and reached out her hand towards Aisa. "Grab on, reach out and grab my hand!"

Aisa quickly grabbed hold of her hand, and Arial pulled on board just as the sky shark eight what was left of the waver.

"That was a risky move," said Polo breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," said Arial gently as Aisa cried in her lap. "You're a vanir child, aren't you?"

Aisa then suddenly remember that the two of them were aseir and regained her composure. She then pointed the gearstick, which was the only thing left at the waver, at Arial.

"You don't have to be afraid, little girl, we're friendly," Arial assured her.

"I'm not afraid!" Aisa yelled defiantly. "I'm one of the brave warriors of Vanaheim; I'm not afraid of you aseir!"

Sue then began to stroke her leg, startling her.

Arial smiled. "Her name is Sue, and she seems to like you quite a bit."

Aisa appeared to relax as Sue stroked her leg with her warm fur and then picked her up.

"You can call me Arial."

"I'm Polo, Arial's father," Polo added. "Please do meet you, little girl, we're very glad that you're all right."

"So can you tell us your name?" Arial asked.

"Everyone calls me Aisa," said Aisa. "Look I know you just saved me, and I hate to ask any more favours, but I need to go to the Upper Yard, and I was wondering if you could take me." Two of them just looked back at her. "Because right now there all kinds of people's voices are disappearing more and more. It's the truth, I can hear their voices even far away, and they're gone."

"Actually, we're already on our way to Upper Yard so you can write with us," Arial explained.

Aisa looked up. "Yeah?"

"We're trying to find the pirates from the Blue Sea world because we thought that we should guide them safely out of Skypiea and get them to where they need to go."

"You mean all those people on the ship?"

Arial looked at her, surprised. "Yes."

"They're probably still trying to escape from the Upper Yard."

Arial quickly turned and placed a hand on her shoulders. "Do you know where their ship could be? It's very important."

Aisa nodded.

Arial then quickly looked at her father. "Father!"

"I understand, all we need of you is to lead us there little one," said Polo.

"Sure," Aisa nodded.

With that, they picked up speed and headed towards Upper Yard as quickly as possible.

* * *

Chopper was still at the ruins drinking from his canteen, he was exhausted after his battle with Gable, and he was quite pleased with himself.

'_I'm finally a pirate,_' he said. '_Instead of waiting for the others, I'll just look for the gold. That would sure shock everybody_.'

He then stopped drinking and turned towards a large beanstalk that reached up towards the clouds. "That place over there seems like a good spot for gold to hide. Who knows, maybe the others will end up there too."


	35. Unbeatable Powers

Kappo was riding on the Milky Road, though his injuries made him very shaky. Regardless she was determined to take down all enemies in his path whether they served Enel or not.

"You all right, Kappo?" said warrior accompanying him asked.

"Don't worry about me, stay focused on the surroundings," he ordered, and then he noticed something peering out of the canopy. "There! In the clouds above! I can see Giant Jack!"

Giant Jack was the name given to the massive beanstalk, which Chopper saw earlier. It was so tall that no one could see the very tip of it.

"We're close to the ruins of Vanaheim," said Kappo. "Enel has got to be up there somewhere."

He then heard a yell behind him and skidded to a halt. He looked back and saw the warrior following him had vanished.

"You called?" said a voice behind him. "I'm right here behind you. Did you want something brave Kappo of Vanaheim?"

Kappo slowly turned around and saw sitting on a tree branch above him was Enel, and in his hand, he grasped hold warrior that had accompanied him. The warrior himself had been burned to a crisp, and when Enel released him, he fell the ground like a ragdoll.

"Enel! You bastard!" Kappo yelled.

Enel narrowed his eyes. "Have you forgotten to whom you're speaking? I am the All-Father after all."

Kappo grasped his spear and got ready to attack.

"And I know exactly what you're thinking warrior," Enel continued. "You're wondering why I came down here?"

"Mantra?" Kappo assumed.

Enel laughed. "I don't need my mantra to read what is written all over your face. But I don't blame you, normally I don't bother to fight, but this time I'm a player in the survival game too. Besides I'll be leaving this land soon, I was just saying goodbye to Gabriel. Professional courtesy, you understand."

Kappo didn't follow the entire conversation and focused on one single point, which made him angry. "A game? A game!"

"I also don't need my mantra to tell me that you would really like to kill me, right now," Enel smirked.

Kappo grasped his spear, Enel was mocking him, and if he was too careless, he could fall just like the warrior he just took down.

"Very well, I must admit you have shown great courage in reaching me," said Enel. "So I say that you're entitled to a reward, caller display of mercy of a god. So then I'll give you five minutes, for five minutes I won't move a muscle."

"What?" Kappo stared.

"I won't dodge your attacks, and I won't fight back," Enel continued. "Fry me… skewer me. I am at your mercy."

Kappo glared at him. "Why you!"

"But once those five minutes are up, you will know what it means to face a god's true power."

"I've had enough of you!" Kappo yelled and tossed Milky Dial, which in turn created a powerful him towards Enel. Without hesitation, he rode on the pathway towards Enel and grasped his spear. "Time to die, Enel!"

He then swooped down towards him with spear in hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astrid and the others were doing battle with the obnoxious twins, which for ones weren't Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"Damn you!" Astrid yelled charging at them swinging her axe.

The two of them then jumped out of the way, avoiding her blade.

"You missed us!" Kelhen mocked.

Then suddenly both he and his brother swooped down on the twins who were busy carrying Ragnar and Snotlout. Before either of them could do anything, Kelhen kicked Ruffnut, who was carrying Ragnar and Helhen kicked Tuffnut, who was carrying Snotlout. To make matters worse, they were kicking them towards one another and kicking them back again.

"No!" Astrid yelled.

"Stop!" Fishlegs.

"We won't stop," said Kelhen.

"We won't stop," said Helhen.

"I'm warning you, leave them alone!" Astrid yelled furiously.

"Your warnings mean nothing," said Kelhen.

"Your warnings mean nothing," said Helhen.

"These guys killed our brother Selhen," said Kalhen.

"Killed him!" Helhen yelled.

"They must pay!" they yelled in unison and kicked all four of them.

Astrid then charged at them slamming her axe at Helhen, who blocked it with his palm.

"Thanks for the charge," he said.

He then quickly spun around and placed his palm in front of her face, and Astrid had a good idea of what he was doing.

'_An impact?_' she said.

Instead of being blown away by an impact, a foul-smelling gas went up her nose. It was so foul that she toppled over and would have hit the floor if Fishlegs hadn't caught her.

"I stored my farts in a flavoured dial," said Helhen as he danced around.

"So that's it," said Gabriel. "They have four different types of dials via using instead of just one."

"That's right," said Kelhen as they danced around. A vast amount of wind pressure and flames shot out of his gloves. "Axe… flame."

"Impact… flavour," said Helhen as a shockwave and gas exited from his gloves.

"You won't be able to keep track," said Kelhen as they hooked their arms around one another.

"Which one is Helhen and which one is Kelhen?" said Helhen as they began spinning around so fast it was hard to tell who was who.

"Which dial within which hand, it's so much fun to guess," said Kelhen.

"Surprise dial illusion!" they yelled.

Gabriel spun his lance around looking at them. '_We know which dials they have; there's no time to waste._'

"I don't care which one of those puffballs were which in the first place," said Astrid and gripped her axe. "Good thing that Toothless taught me a few things with range attacks!"

She then swung her axe and immediately fired a powerful slashing attack, not as powerful as Toothless', but it was enough to separate the two of them.

"You missed!" Helhen mocked.

Gabriel then immediately made his move advancing on one of the twins, but they look so much alike it was difficult to tell who was who without them speaking.

"Guess which dial was in my right hand?" said Helhen as he raised his palm.

Gabriel then immediately removed his robe and used it as a shield, no doubt predicting flames. However, seconds later, Helhen unleashed his farts, and he laughed.

"I fooled you! More farts!" he yelled.

"Were you expecting flames?" said Kelhen as he raised his palm.

Flames then immediately shot out of his palm towards the gas.

"He's going to ignite the gas!" Fishlegs panicked.

There was a massive explosion a few moments later, and when the smoke cleared, Gabriel was gone.

"Gabriel!" Astrid yelled.

"Fool, he's been blown away," said Helhen laughing at the damaged railings.

However, Gabriel managed to grab hold of the side using both hands and had caught his lance with his feet. Then he flipped back onto the ship, tossing his lance in the air and caught it in his hand, much to their shock.

Gabriel then immediately lunged at Helhen, striking him before he had a chance to react. "That was a childish obvious trick. I'm afraid you underestimated me."

"Helhen! Kelhen cried as he fell off the ship and landed in the water.

He was so distraught that he failed to notice that Astrid had attacked him from behind. '_You shouldn't get distracted._'

She then struck him in the back of the head with her axe, knocking him off the ship.

Gabriel then almost collapsed, clearly that little manoeuvre of his in his condition wasn't wise.

"You, girl," he said, looking at Astrid. "Retrieve my gauntlet from the lower deck and finish him off."

Fishlegs noted that he wasn't looking too good. "What's wrong, did your rooms open up again?"

"Forget me, he'll be back soon," he said.

Astrid did what she was told and immediately made her way down onto the lower deck looking for the gauntlet.

"Where did we put that thing?" said Astrid as she looked around wildly.

Swift then approached her and dropped the gauntlet in her hands. She picked it up and found it was quite heavy.

"It's heavy," she said.

"It's made of iron, from the Blue Sea world," Gabriel explained as he leaned against Fishlegs. "There's an impact dial inside of it, use it as I instructed you."

Astrid placed the gauntlet over her left hand, but it was so heavy was challenging to move. "I get the idea, but I can barely lift this thing."

Kelhen then suddenly shot out of the water, looking angrier than before.

"Well, no time to worry about that now," said Astrid and looked up at Fishlegs. "Hey, Fishlegs! I could do with some backup!"

"You got it!" said Fishlegs and rushed over to join her.

Kelhen glared down at them. "First Selhen and then Helhen! You'll pay, now it's your turn!"

'_He's the one that uses fire,_' said Fishlegs. '_Soaking wet and the air is full of moisture._'

Fishlegs then held out his left hand. "_Cool Ball!_"

Just as Kelhen landed on the deck, Fishlegs pelted him with a barrage of Cool Balls.

"What's this?" Kelhen frowned noting that the temperature around him had dropped. "Just cold air? Is that all?"

"Yep, cold air, and you use fire," Fishlegs smiled.

"Are you mocking me!" Kelhen yelled furiously. "Do you really think a little breeze can extinguish my Flame Dial? I'll burn you to ashes."

He raised his palm and fired a stream of fire at Astrid and Fishlegs, who quickly jumped out of the way. However, what Kelhen didn't realise was that this was what Fishlegs had hope that he'd do.

'_That hot air flowing over the cold air will course the moisture in the air to condense it will form a mist,_' said Fishlegs. "_Fog Tempo!_"

Suddenly a powerful bust of mist covered Kelhen; it was so thick that he could barely see his hand in front of his face.

"What's this?" he said franticly. "There's fog everywhere; I can't see anything. What are you doing?"

Astrid then jumped into the mist and landed on top of his head. She then quickly warped her legs around his neck and placed Gabriel's gauntlet on his face.

"What? What is this?" he yelled.

"I beg your pardon," Astrid smiled. "And Impact!"

She then pressed down on the dial, and a massive shockwave slammed into Kelhen face. It was so powerful that both he and Astrid were sent flying, Kelhen was tossed off the ship, but Swift caught Astrid.

Astrid then yelled in pain, grasping her wrist in agony. "That thing nearly blow my arm off!"

Fishlegs rushed over to her and looked up at Gabriel. "What do you think you're doing you old fool!"

"The pain will pass," Gabriel assumed them. "But I must say the two of you were superb."

Astrid smiled. "All in a day's work."

* * *

Polo was still riding towards Upper Yard with Arial and Aisa.

"Do you mind if I call you Aisa?" Polo asked, and Aisa nodded. "Can you really tell which the Blue Sea people ship is heading?"

"Yeah," Aisa nodded.

"That's amazing," said Arial. "Even from this far away, you can hear the sound of their voices inside the forest. But are you sure you're feeling all right? you've been trembling ever since we picked you up."

"It's just—it's just that I've never ever been this afraid before. Everyone's voices—everyone's voices keep disappearing one be one."

"Yes, I'm sorry," said Polo. "We've got to hurry Arial."

"Yes, Father," Arial nodded.

Back on the ship, Gabriel was putting his armour back on.

"Hang on, where do you think you're going?" Astrid asked.

"I'm sorry, but I've got to locate Enel," he said.

"And you're leaving us behind?" Fishlegs stared.

Gabriel looked back at them. "I must know why Enel has chosen to come down to the forest and take a personal hand in this. It could be—"

"It could be what?" Astrid asked.

"When Enel first appeared, he captured 650 members of the divine squad under my command. I don't have time to explain my suspicions, but I fear my men's lives may be in great danger… no, this whole land may be in danger."

He then looked at Swift. "Swift, can you fly?"

Swift squeaked and nodded.

Gabriel then mounted him and looked back at Astrid. "I'll leave you my gauntlet with the impact dial inside. You should manage just fine."

Fishlegs looked at Astrid. "You're not going to stop him."

Astrid folded her aims. "Nothing I say will change his mind." She then looked at Gabriel. "You be careful now."

"I will," said Gabriel, and took off.

Fishlegs looked at Astrid. "Now what?"

Astrid looked at the twins, who were both unconscious, along with Ragnar and Snotlout, who were still out of it.

"We should take them below deck," she said. "The last thing we want is someone to attack them."

"I wish Chopper were here," said Fishlegs as he picked up the twins.

"Let's just do what we can," said Astrid dragging Ragnar and Snotlout.

Then they heard a large noise in front of them.

"What now?" Fishlegs moaned.

They saw that a new road had appeared on the Milky Road and riding on it was Polo's waver with him Arial and Aisa on it.

"Hello!" Arial waved.

"Arial?" Astrid blinked.

"Hello!" Polo waved.

"And her dad?" Fishlegs added.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked.

No sooner had they stopped that Aisa began fighting to get out.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

"Wait, no!" said Polo holding her back. "You mustn't go!"

"Let me go!"

"You can't go into the forest; you'll be killed. I promise we'll only stay for a little while."

"I said, let go!"

* * *

After a few tense moments, they managed to drag Aisa onto the ship.

"How's she?" Fishlegs asked.

"Oh, this young lady is Aisa," said Polo.

Aisa was currently holding the gear stick threatening at Astrid. "Stay back you Blue Sea devil, or I'll smash you! I'm a brave warrior of Vanaheim."

Astrid barely smiled. "Excitable little thing ain't you?"

Arial saw the unconscious bodies of Ragnar and the others on deck. "This is terrible, they've been burnt black. They need first aid at once."

"At any rate, I'm sorry," said Polo. "Quick turn your ship up the path we just came on. We used a Milky Dial to create a new river. If you follow it, you can exit directly onto the White White Sea. Quick before the enemy realises we're here."

"Then shouldn't you have been a little quitter getting here?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Oh, by the way, I almost forgot. I've brought something to give you," said Polo looking at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs looked at him. "For me."

Polo then heaved a waver onto the deck; it only took them a few moments to realise that it was the same one that Hiccup found. Only now, it looked as good as new; there was evidence it had been nothing more than a piece of junk just a few days ago.

"A waver?" Fishlegs stared.

"I hope you don't mind," said Polo. "I repaired the waver you brought along with you when you came up from the Blue Sea. Please, take it. It belongs to you after all."

Fishlegs looked at it excitedly. "Really?"

"Of course."

"Cool!"

"Perhaps I should warn you though; this is no ordinary waver. It's far more powerful than a normal waver."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kappo was still fighting Enel, who was now looking bored.

"Oh, are you still here?" Enel yawned.

Kappo was running across the branch towards him and thrush his spear towards him, and it went straight through his head. However, Kappo felt a surge of electricity going through his spear, giving him a small electric shock.

"I'm sorry," said Enel, who looked completely fine despite having a spear through his head. "I guess I must have dozed off. Is something wrong? You seem to be in pain, Kappo. I've kept my promise, haven't I? I haven't moved a muscle."

Electric shock sooner came to a stop, but it had weakened Kappo who was still recovering from his injuries.

"I can't—" he said and spat out some blood. "—beat you. Can I?"

"No, you can't," said Enel simply. Kappo and was suddenly struck by another jolt of electricity. "Do you understand now? I am living lightning, try as you might know me and defeat such divine power. Surely as a native of the sky, you soon it flash in the distance, haven't you? Since ancient times, men have trembled before the unknown forces of nature and worship them as gods. Anything that the fools cannot understand reduces them to abject terror. No matter what happens, whether for good or evil, it is certainly the work of the gods. It is inevitable, the masses except they cannot defeat the disasters of nature. I'm one of them, that what makes me the All-Father, did you understand?"

Kappo just roared at him angrily releasing his spear and then pulled out another dial.

"Oh," said Enel looking intrigued. "A breath dial, ah?"

"_Burn Blade!_" Kappo yelled, swinging the dial like it was a sort.

The blade sliced right through the tree and Enel, but surprisingly he seems completely unharmed.

Kappo realising you can defeat him quickly jumped off the branch and then waver board and took off.

'_I have to tell Wyper,_' he said as he speeded along the Milky Road. '_We can't win this battle; this is suicide. Even if he sacrifices himself, the reject won't work_.'

Enel's body had turned lightning and then reformed, he then rose to his feet and looked down at the Milky Road.

"It's too late to run now," he said.

'_We've got a bold back and regroup,_' said Kappo frantically. '_Or else—or else—'_

He then suddenly came to a stop when he saw Enel had appeared right in front of him, blocking his path.

Enel laughed at him. "Did you really think that you could move faster than lightning? Your five minutes up and now it is my turn."

Electricity began to search around Enel's body, and Kappo tried to make a run for it, but it was all in vain.

"_1,000,000 Volt Body!_" he said, extending his hand.

"Wyper!" Kappo yelled at the top of his voice.

Then suddenly there was a massive surge of lightning that struck him in the back, causing him to fall off the Milky Road.

Enel merely chuckled, but then he noticed that attack began surging down the Milky Road.

"Did you hear that?" a divine warrior asked his comrade.

Before his comrade could answer him the two of them got electrocuted, it wasn't just them but also be vanir warriors that were standing on the Milky Road.

Asia suddenly screamed.

"Wh-what's happening?" Fishlegs asked, looking at her. "What's wrong?"

Astrid then rushed over towards her. "Aisa?"

Aisa lay there cringing. '_The voices, they're disappearing._'

* * *

Enel was down on the ground, and he was completely aware of this and was somewhat annoyed with himself.

"Damn, I guess my electricity travelled down the Milky Road," he said. "Another 20 voices vanished after that lightning bolt, the stupid fools." He then closes eyes and began concentrating, focusing on the remaining voices on the island. "On the Upper Yard, 84 people began the survival game, two hours have passed, and out that 84, 58 have fallen. Thirteen of my divine squad still remain, six members of the Dragon Rider crew are still with us and seven warriors of Vanaheim. That means that 26 players still within the game, that's a lot more survivors than I predicted there would be. No matter they'll all fall, in turn, one after the other, the only real question remain is who will come with me?"

* * *

Hiccup was still exploring the cave that he was trapped, and then he stumbled upon a golden necklace.

"This necklace is made of solid gold," he said. "Guess this proves that the city of gold does exist, but no good to me at this moment at least not until I find a way out of here. I still wish I knew where I am?"


	36. A Mystical City

Fishlegs was currently riding the waver, and it was a lot more powerful than the one he rode back on Valkyrie Beach.

"It's amazing," said Polo astonished.

"You're incredible, Fishlegs!" Arial cheered.

"She's all yours now, as good as new," said Polo.

"Yeah, thanks," said Fishlegs smiling up at them. "I don't know what you did, but I love it. This bigger so fast it's crazy."

"It's true," Polo nodded. "And jet dial went extinct hundreds of years ago; it's really quite astonishing. Imagine how shocked I was to find one aboard the waver you left."

"Shouldn't be much of a surprise, we did find a wrecked ship that was hundreds of years old," Astrid pointed out.

Polo then looked at them grimly. "I think that we're running out of things to occupy ourselves with. We had planned to lead all of you to the end of Skypiea, but it seems our circumstances have changed."

"I guess the best thing to do is to get the ship to the coast where we all agreed to meet," Astrid deduced she helped Fishlegs aboard. "There's no reason to worry; I'm sure they're fine. When the four of them get together, there's practically no stopping them."

"There aren't any four-man groups," said Aisa as she huddled herself in the corner. "At most, there may be two, if there were a four-man group on the island, I would know about it, and I don't."

"It's Mantra," said Fishlegs. "That's the power that Enel and his Gothars use, huh?"

Aisa began to cry. "I was born able to use it, that's right… that's why I'm so afraid. You have no idea how scary it is to hear voices disappear."

Fishlegs approached her. "You're not crying again, are you?"

Aisa quickly rubbed her eyes, brushing away the tears. "No, I am not crying! You stupid Blue Sea person!"

"The waver had broken down, luckily our boat happened to pass by," Arial explained. "If we hadn't gotten to her when we did, she would have been eaten by a sky shark."

Astrid looked at Aisa in disbelief. "What were you thinking coming out here by yourself?"

"I don't know, but I couldn't keep sitting around doing nothing," said Aisa. "Rachel and everybody…"

Then suddenly they heard some explosions close by.

"I hope everybody is all right," said Astrid now looking concerned.

* * *

Hiccup was still inside the cave wondering, try to find a way out.

"What a day," he sighed. "I'm starting to get hungry, and I left my bag outside this stupid cave, and there doesn't appear to be anything edible in here. What kind of mess up cave have I ended up in any way? Can't seem to find an exit anywhere, I wonder if everyone else is made into the City of Gold."

Hiccup then kept on walking, as there was nothing else he could do.

* * *

Toothless was completely lost, with all the fighting he'd been doing he had been turned completely around.

"Feels like been walking forever," he said. "Think I should have lunch now."

He then sat down and opened his backpack and pulled out the lunch that Ragnar had made.

He heard movement behind him as he ate and then quickly drew Light Fury. "Who's there!"

He then suddenly saw that he was face-to-face with the giant South Bird, which then squawked at him.

"Sorry big guy, I don't speak bird," said Toothless. "If it's my food you're after, you're not getting it."

Toothless then began to gulp down his lunch, but even after that, the South Bird continue to follow him as he walked.

"Would you stop following me?" Toothless growled.

The south bird, whose hair was now pointing backwards, merely squawked.

"Listen, feather brain; I just told you I have no more food, and even if I did, I would give you any!" Toothless snapped. "So will you just beat it?"

The south bird just continued walking and squawking.

* * *

Enel meanwhile was still wondering on the island pondering deeply.

'_In three hours, a mere five of the 84 people on this island will be left standing,_' he said as he walked. '_There's only one hour left until my proclaimed time is up and 26 survivors currently remain._'

Heidi up in one of the trees was a vanir warrior, and he had just spotted Enel.

'_This can't be,_' he said. '_What's Enel doing here? He's going down!_'

He jumped out of his hiding spot with his rifle at the ready, but Enel had disappeared. However, he had reappeared directly behind the warrior and then a few moments later, he was struck by a bolt of lightning.

"And now 25," he said.

* * *

Heather was still battling against Yama, but at the moment it was completely one-sided. Heather did not want to damage any of the ruins; the same cannot be said for Yama, who was destroying everything in his wake.

"Well, it seems all your talk doesn't amount to much," said Yama and then jumped into the air. "_Rock Mountain!_"

Heather quickly jumped to the side just before Yama slammed into the ground, creating a small crater with his weight. Yama give her time to recover and then thrust his leg towards her.

Heather tried to back away, but she ended up backing up towards a monument. "A runic statue!"

She then quickly placed her hands together. "_Twenty Flowers! Marigold!_"

Sprouting from each of her arms were ten extra arms and encircled one another like a shield. She then placed herself as Yama kicked her, but the force behind it was enough to knock it on the ground though she was able to save the statue.

"How long are you going to insist on protecting this withered, good for nothing old city?" he said.

"Indefinitely," she said. "Why must you disrespect what our ancestors held so sacred?"

"The past has nothing to do with me, so why should I care?"

"That doesn't surprise me, only the foolish say such things."

"How dare you insult someone so powerful?" Yama roared. "_Super Punch Mountain!_"

He then swung his fist at Heather in a blind rage, but she quickly jumped back and avoided it.

'_I've got a getaway from these ruins before this simpleton destroys what is left of them,_' she said.

She then began running away from the ruins as Yama kept on attacking her. Of course, he was still destroying the ruins as they fled, and there was nothing that Heather could do to stop him, at least not yet.

As she ran, Heather's mind focused on the Runeglyph in Alabasta. '_Back then, I believe that my quest had been lost. My dreams were barely along with the underground temple of Alabasta. Having lost everything, I chose to travel with Hiccup, but these ruins could hold the clues of an unspoken history that's been lost to the world below._'

Yama now wasn't only destroying things with his body, but now he was taking rubble at Heather. She managed to dodge the attack, but the ruins weren't so lucky in the was slowly being demolished.

Heather kept on running deeper into the forest, trying to put as much distance from them and the ruins as possible.

All of this running was starting to annoy Yama. "How long do you plan on running!"

He kept on chasing after her destroying yet more of the ruins in his path; he was even trying to restrain himself. Heather wished she could do something destroy all this destruction, but running was the only thing she could do.

She eventually came to a stop when they appeared in the clearing overlooking a cliff.

"I don't understand it," said Yama. "You've finally decided to face me?"

"Yes," said Heather dropping her rucksack on the ground. "It's too late for you."

"Too late?" Yama frowned.

Heather then removed her hat. "Even if you choose to repent, I won't forgive you."

"Oh, you won't forgive me?" said Yama. "I see, all because of those shabby old ruins you adore. A pile of rubble that doesn't even belong to you?"

"That's right; those ruins don't belong to anyone," she said, dropping her hat on her rucksack. "I grow tired of this, and I'm tired of talking to you."

"Well, not to worry," said Yama as he took up his fighting stance. "In a few short moments, you won't have to talk to me ever again! Because unfortunately, you're going to be trusted underneath me!"

He then jumped into the air and began to spin around. "_Rock Mountain!_"

Heather then crossed her arms together. "I can unleash all of my power in this place. _Thirty Flowers!_"

Thirty flowers then sprouted from a vine above them, and the hands immediately grabbed hold of Yama's fees while he was in midair.

"All you do is charge around like a clumsy bull, with no regard of the weight of the history you destroy!" Heather spat as she swung him towards the tree. "_Hang!_"

Yama slammed into the tree, but it is sheer weight was putting a lot of strain on Heather's arms. Despite the fact they weren't connected to her body, she still felt any pain inflicted on them.

"His body is too heavy," she said was forced to release him.

Yama then fell towards the ground and slammed into the ground headfirst. While the attack did do a number on him, he wasn't quite through with Heather just yet. He then started a somersault to water and pulled out his sash covered in axe dials.

"I'll shred you to ribbons!" he yelled. "_Ten-Fold Axe Mountain!_"

However, Heather merely raised her hand, suddenly arms sprouted on his face, and they immediately covered up his eyes.

"My eyes, I can't see!" he yelled.

While his eyes were covered, Heather had sprouted more arms along his fat body, and they immediately flipped his sash so that the dials were now pointing towards him. Once that was done, she uncovered Yama's eyes, and they widened when he realised what she had done.

"What are you doing?" he panicked. "Why did you turn the dials around backwards, you're going to kill me!"

There was no way for him to stop himself in midair and so he slammed into the tree. The moment he did the dials activated and began cutting right through his body. Seconds later, he fell down on the ground, barely able to stay conscious.

Heather then bent down and grabbed his head; she then sprouted multiple hands across his head and lifted him up.

"What you have carelessly destroyed were priceless treasures, relics so rare it will be next to impossible to measure the actual worth," she scolded. "It's true that history may repeat itself, but people can't go back in time. A stupid brute like you, wouldn't understand that."

"I—I, uh—I understand," said Yama overwhelmed by fear. "Please—please… I'm sorry, won't you forgive me?"

"That's out of the question."

"Well, in that case…" Yama then used the last of his strength in order to grab her. "… I'll have to kill you then, won't I!"

Heather just looked at him calmly and swung her few arms in order to grasp his fingers. There was a massive cracking sound indicating that she had broken his fingers and he cried out in pain.

"My fingers! My fingers!" he yelled.

"_Hundred Flowers!_" said Heather a hundred hands sprouted on the ground creating up at. "_Delphinium!_"

Yama found himself utterly helpless as hands began to roll him down the cliff, and moments later, he shot off the edge and fell down to the forest below.

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that," said Heather.

As if falling from the top of the cliff wasn't punishment enough, arms began to sprout all along Yama's body and began to strangle him.

"Can't breathe," he said as he started to lose consciousness.

"_Clutch!_" said Heather, and moments later, there was a massive cracking sound ringing through the forest followed by an enormous _bang_.

Heather then picked up both her hand and her rucksack. "That was certainly unpleasant."

* * *

A few moments later, she made her way to the rendezvous point, and the moment she was there, she began to study the old buildings. However, something wasn't quite right with the layout of all the buildings.

"This should be the centre of the city, but it doesn't match up at all with the map on the monument," Heather frowned. "I wonder the entire city was broken up when it was thrusted into the sky?"

She then made her way to one of the buildings; it was overgrown with vines and very dark. So not to lose her way she pressed her hand against the left side of the wall.

As she walked, she remembered her confrontation with King Cobra back at Alabasta. She had thought that the Runeglyph in Alabasta would be her last shot at discovering the truth, but that didn't appear to be the case anymore.

She eventually reached the exit in a new area covered with even more ruins, which was sitting next to the giant beanstalk. She began to study the place and come across some writing, and what appeared to be a temple wall, she jotted down all the writing in her notebook and then began to study the layout of the city.

She sat down on the steps of the temple, which appear to be the highest point in the city, and then began going through her notebook. The layout of the city was entirely out of whack with what was described the monument, and she was trying to figure it out.

'_It's so strange, could this really be the city of gold?_' she frowned. '_The size and the topography are all completely different._' She then looked up at the temple where the only entrance was located. '_And what's most unnatural of all, the only entrance is at the top._'

She then rose to her feet and start to climb up when idea lit up in her head.

"Could it be?" she said and then rushed up towards the top.

* * *

Once inside, she began cutting away at the cloud inside the temple; she used a knife in order to cut through the cloud into blocks. She then used her powers to sprout several arms in a way that would lift all the blocks out of her way.

It was tiring work, but then suddenly she sank slightly, warning her that she was reaching the bottom. She opened the cloud slightly and saw a lower level to the temple.

"I think I can go below," she said.

She then cut away the cloud and then jumped down, normally a fall like that would be enough to break one's legs were found to the cloud it was like falling onto a cushion. She then used one of her arms above a toss down her rucksack and hacked and then she took a closer look at the chamber she found herself in.

The chamber was much bigger than the one on top, and there were multiple side entrances as well.

"It's so vast," she said. "The ruins really do go much deeper. I thought it was bizarre that all these Blue Sea ruins had island clouds for ground. The ruins above are nothing more than the upper parts of the city eaten up by island clouds. There is still more below."

To that end, she made her way down the steps of the temple going further down below. The temple was massive; she could only imagine what it was like when people lived here, but now it was filled with vegetation, and you have to cut away from most of it with her knife. She kept on walking until she saw and liked bleeding outside.

"Light!"

She then immediately rushed outside as quickly she could, so fast she failed to watch where she was going. She started last-second realising that she nearly ran off what appeared to be a window, but then she sought.

Staring at her was a vast ancient city, beginning anything she had ever seen before. It was still mostly intact; only a few buildings had crumbled, and the vegetation was starting to consume it, but otherwise, it was beautiful.

"It's also incredible," she said as she sat there in wonder. "The ancient city collapsed 800 years ago; I can hardly believe it's been that long. It's still so majestic and grand; I've actually found it this really is Vanaheim, the City of Gold."

She then rose to her feet and began walking down the temple steps, taking in the majestic city that surrounded her. Everything was made entirely from stone from the houses to the street all the way to the carvings and statues, but then she found something that ultimately took her breath away.

"It can't be," she said as her eyes fell upon glyphs carved into the wall in front of her. "The ancient Runeglyphs symbols, so the vanir were familiar with them. But only the ones you were able to make the Runeglyphs were able to reap. 'We shall know the true meaning and utter it to no one. It is a legacy to be the inheritors of history, with the sounding of the grand belfry.' That's right; I remember in Noah's old logbook mentoring a giant bell being here. But if that's true, where could it be?"

She then began to ponder on it. '_All the city's ancient writing were burnt in a fire. The entire history of this place was eradicated. A Runeglyph was carried into the city; there's no question about it. The city faced great hostility, Vanaheim the mythical city of gold fought and failed to protect that Runeglyph and that means the grand belfry located in the centre of the four altars… it could contain the text of the true history, could be the Runeglyph._'


	37. 0 Percent Survival Rate

Chopper had missed Heather as he was climbing up the beanstalk, thinking the city of gold was at the top. It was a hard climb, and he was terrified being up so, but that he kept on climbing and reviews to look down.

"Almost there," he said. "I can't wait to see the looks on all their faces when they find out that _I_ discovered the gold first."

He soon climbed his way through the clouds and found himself in yet another set of ruins. He also noticed that this wasn't the top of the beanstalk as a kept ongoing.

"Look at those ruins," he said.

He made his way to the ruins, and the moment he stepped on it, he discovered that it was tilted slightly and he fell over.

"What's up with this place? The ground is all crooked," he said. "Guess I'll go this way."

He then walked down the crooked street and began keeping his eyes open for gold.

"Gold! Gold! Gold!" he sang.

He then heard the sound of a row coming from a giant beast and immediately stopped in his tracks.

"No, Toby, stay!" said a voice. "I said, stay!"

Chopper slowly looked behind him and saw the jaw of a giant dog, who then laid down in front of them and fell asleep. Upon seeing the giant dog Chopper immediately screamed, it was bigger than any dog you ever saw.

'_What was I thinking?_' he cried. '_I'm too little to do all this by myself; I should have gone back._'

"Interesting, you're the third one to make it this far today," said a voice.

Chopper looked up and saw that Cadman sitting on top of one of the ruins.

"Who you?" he asked.

"I can't believe that spider headed fool was so careless," said Cadman shaking his head. "You killed Gable, didn't you?"

'_I guess he means that guy from earlier,_' Chopper assumed.

"I suppose it's for the best," said Cadman. "The world is better off with one less imbecile, wouldn't you agree?"

Chopper was too frightened to speak and began backing away, he had a hard enough time fighting Gable, and he had already used up Rumble Ball. He kept his eyes firmly on Cadman and failed to notice where he was treading and tripped over something.

"What the… I tripped over—" He stopped when he saw the body of a Vanir on the ground, and it looked as if you'd been chewed by the giant dog next to him.

Immediately began to panic, fearing that he might be next.

"Control yourself, there's no need to be so filleted of Toby," said Cadman calmly. "He's merely a pet; he won't bite you."

"What about this guy? Looks like he's been chewed out and spit out?"

"I assure you, Toby is a very well trained dog. He would never bite anyone; it was I who attacked that man."

"Are you crazy?" Chopper stared. "Who are you? Why would you do something like this?"

"I am Cadman, now would you please be quiet," said Cadman, talking over Chopper. "Do you think that I'm not saddened by what has taken place here?"

Chopper stopped and stared at him and noticed that he was actually crying.

"I don't understand," he continued. "Why do men choose to fight when they must know how fragile their lives are."

"I'm not really sure," said Chopper honestly.

"Man was put here to find happiness yet time after time they throw themselves into battle only to lose their lives and the joy they struggled so hard to find. What a strange and tragic thing is man's nature; there is only one way to be redeemed. And that is what all men to die."

Chopper stared at him. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"What have you come here for?" Cadman asked.

"Oh, I was just trying to find a city of gold."

"Greed only leads to ruin! You must be rescued."

"You want to rescue… me?" Chopper frowned.

Cadman then rose to his feet and drew his long sword. "Only losing your life will save you from all your earthly desires."

'_He doesn't want to rescue me at all,_' Chopper cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rachel was riding down the Milky Road in search in search of Wyper. While she was riding down the Milky Road, she noticed many warriors had been charred black as if they had been struck by lightning.

'_But why?_' she frowned. '_Why were so many of them charred black? It was almost as if all of them had been… had been hit by a bolt of lightning._'

Then coming into view was Kaapo and like the rest, he too was charred black.

"Kaapo!" she yelled and rushed over to him. "Kaapo!"

"Rachel," Kaapo groaned. "Is that… is that you?"

"Yes," she said.

"Go, get out of here, Rachel."

"Why? Tell me."

"Wyper, he's headed to All-Father's Shrine, but Enel isn't there. There is still time Rachel, stop Wyper."

"All right, I understand that," she said gently. "Save strength."

"No one can beat Enel. Rachel… hear me; he comes as lightning. An element that man has feared from the beginning and rightly so, he can't be conquered."

"Don't worry, I'll stop Wyper," she assured him. "You just wait here and save your energy. I'm going to leave Aisa's back with you."

She then placed Aisa's bag underneath his hand and then quickly took off, and moments later, he fell unconscious.

As Rachel road down the Milky Road, she couldn't shake Kaapo's condition out of her mind. '_Kaapo is so strong, and his will has been broken. If what he said is true, then Enel has eaten a Logia type Devil Fruit, the most powerful kind of all. I've got a stop Wyper before it's too late._'

With that, she speeded on as quickly she couldn't hunt for Wyper.

* * *

Toothless was still completely lost in the South Bird was still following him, much to his annoyance. Then things got worse when he reached a clearing and discovered that he was back at the altar.

"The altar?" Toothless groaned. "I've been going around in circles."

The south bird looked as if it was sniggering.

"Laugh it up," Toothless glared. "I just can't believe that you follow me all the way here, just to get some food. I mean it's not like you're incapable of getting food yourself, look at the size of you. And why does your head keep pointing—" Toothless claim to a stop when you remember that South Birds always point south. "How can I be so stupid? I had a perfect compass with me all this time."

The South Bird then supported him angrily.

Toothless then placed his bag down. "Why are you so upset? You're the one that decided following my bad sense of direction shouldn't matter."

The South Bird then turned and looked at the back, and its mouth began to water.

Toothless realised what it was about to do. "No, no, don't you think about it!"

The South Bird and immediately grabbed the bag and took off, but not before Toothless grabbed hold of it.

Toothless looked down. "At least we're heading the right direction."

* * *

Hiccup was still exploring the cave, he had yet been able to find a way out, and it felt as if it went on for miles.

"How far down does this tunnel go?" Hiccup groaned. "I'm still not sure how I ended up in here in the first place."

He then stopped when he saw that he finally reached a dead-end.

"Great, just perfect," Hiccup groaned. "I walked all this way, and now I discover that I walked the runway." Hiccup then walked into his hybrid form and then struck the wall with all his strength. "I can't believe this is happening!"

Then suddenly the entire cave began to shake and then started tilt.

"Not again!" Hiccup yelled as he fell.

* * *

Chopper meanwhile was running for his life trying to get away from Cadman. They ran through the ruins as quickly as he could without looking back. He eventually stopped running and hid behind some ruins hoping that he had lost Cadman.

"He didn't bother me, I'm okay," he said, breathing a sigh of relief. "I bet he's a Gothar too, but it looks like there's a lot of places to hide around here. If I stay long enough to try and escape, I can try and rejoin with the others. Have to make sure he doesn't see, he looked like a swordsman, so if I keep my distance, I should be okay."

Cadman was indeed tracking him down, but that was much easier thanks to his mantra. "He's run quite a long way, but running from salvation is futile. Attachment of his life is a result of evil desires." He then started to unsheath his sword. "So then…"

Chopper was still making his way through the ruins when he heard a noise. When he turned, he was immediately struck by some kind of slashing attack that went straight through the ruins.

"The path to peace leads to but one place…" said Cadman. "This is the Ordeal of Iron; the survival rate is 0."

* * *

Aisa had just heard Chopper's voice disappearing, and she began to cry.

"Another voice just disappeared," Aisa cried.

Astrid looked at her. "Aisa?"

"I can't just, sit here I've got to go find Rachel!"

"Oh no, you don't," said Astrid, but Aisa had already dived down into the sea began swimming to the shore. "Wait! Aisa!"

Astrid merely sighed and removed her shirt and then quickly dived in after her.

"Get back here!" Astrid yelled, grabbing her.

"Leave me alone; I've got to save Rachel!" Aisa screamed. "Let me go! I've got to get them out of their right now! Let go; this isn't any of your business!"

"Maybe it's not any of my business, but there's no way a setback and let a little kid get herself killed."

"I'm a warrior!"

"Yeah, I know, kid warrior!" Aisa just glared at her. "You can give me all those dirty looks all day long, but it's not going to work."

Hiccup was now making his way down to the tunnel trying to find the real exit when suddenly he was slammed by a massive surge of ocean cloud.

"Astrid, is everything okay?" Polo asked.

"We're fine," said Astrid as Fishlegs helped onto the waver. She then glared at Aisa, who was still trying to break free from her grasp. "All right, stop messing around and getting to the waver."

"You don't understand; you have to let me go so that I can save my friends!" Aisa screamed. "I have to! I have to help them!"

"She's a real handful, isn't she?" said Fishlegs looking at Astrid.

"Tell me about it," said Atherton glared at Aisa. "If you don't stop fighting, I'm going to slug you!" Aisa then began giving her puppy dog eyes. "Don't give me that look! Listen up; you don't want to end up like Ragnar or Snotlout, do you? Well, do you?"

Aisa didn't answer, which Astrid interpreted as a no.

"Now let's get you on the boat," said Fishlegs picking her up.

Then just as they got into the waver ahead of a huge snake shot out from the water. In fact, it was the same snake that Hiccup and the others had encountered.

"Oh no," said Astrid.

Hiccup had just been slammed by a massive surge of ocean cloud, though how it got into the cave, he had no idea. Fortunately, he was able to transform into his dragon form just in time and was now soaking wet.

"Wasn't expecting that," he said. "What's with this cave? First, there was an earthquake and then a flood of ocean clouds. If I had transformed in time, I would have drowned. But I think I'm coming down with a cold."

Hiccup then sneezed accidentally firing off a plasma blast inside the cave.

Unbeknownst to him he wasn't inside the cave but was in fact inside the same giant snake that was in front of Astrid and the others. He was in fact in its stomach, and the moment his plans about last made contact, the snake cried out in pain.

Everyone immediately assumed that he was about to attack them and started to panic.

"Why is that thing going crazy?" Astrid yelled.

The answer was simple; it was Hiccup who couldn't stop sneezing and firing plasma blast in every direction.

"Good thing… there's… no one… around," said Hiccup between sneezes.

The snake was heading straight towards Astrid and the others, leaving Fishlegs no choice but activate the waver and head towards the forest.

"Fishlegs, Astrid, no!" Polo yelled. "That way leads to the forest!"

"Astrid!" Arial screamed.

They could only watch as the snake began to follow them into the forest.

"What do we do? They've gone into the forest?" Arial asked horrified.

* * *

A vanir and a divine warrior were doing battle within the forest, both of them were utterly worn out.

"Missed," said the vanir.

"Ha, you're lucky!" said the divine warrior as they landed on the ground.

They were about to engage once again when suddenly they heard a large rambling, and it was getting closer towards them.

"What's that?" said the divine warrior.

Then riding on top of the Milky Road were Astrid and the others.

"Who's that?" said the vanir.

"I don't know," said the divine warrior. "Something's coming!"

The tree then suddenly snapped as the giant snake launched out towards them.

"Don't you have anything to do than chase us around!" Astrid yelled at the snake.

"Astrid, let's not make him any we're more than he already is," Fishlegs advised.

"Lord of the Sky!" the divine warrior yelled.

The vanir then saw Aisa around Astrid's waist. "No way, Aisa?"

The snake then slammed into them, sending them flying to the ground and knocking them unconscious.

Fishlegs finally came to a stop when it looked as if they had lost the snake.

"We're inside the forest," Fishlegs quivered.

* * *

Flying above the forest was Toothless, holding on to the South Bird with everything he had.

"I wonder if this how Hiccup feels when he flies around?" Toothless pondered. "There again he can fly under his own power; I mean why are hanging on tight to my bag and hoping that this giant South Bird doesn't let go."

Toothless then heard movement below him, a lot of movement. Then suddenly shooting out of the forest with the giant snake and it nearly swallowed them if the South Bird hadn't flown up sharply.

"Higher! Fly higher!" Toothless yelled. "The last thing I want to be is eaten by a giant snake food!"

He looked down and saw the snake was still following them.

"It still following us!" Toothless yelled. "Something really must have pissed him off!"

The South Bird and immediately realised that the snake could be after the food in the bag he was holding. If he wanted to live, and the simplest solution would be to drop the bag along with Toothless, and that is what exactly what he did.

Toothless found himself screaming as he was now in freefall, heading towards the ground.

* * *

Wyper meanwhile had finally reached the beanstalk and was riding towards the top.

"To make it to All-Father's Shrine I have to climb to the top of Giant Jack," he said. "And if Enel is there, it's time I brought an end to this terrible history once and for all."

Cadman sensed he shot through the clouds and immediately drew his sword and then unleashed the same slashing attack used on Chopper. Wyper saw this and quickly jumped back, avoiding the attack and landed within the ruins.

"Wyper, if you climb and provide any further you'll reach All-Father's shrine," said Cadman as he sheathed his sword. "What makes you think you have permission to pass?"

Wyper glared at him. "Damn you!"

"It doesn't matter," said a voice. "Heading towards that shrine is no longer useful."

They all turned and saw standing on the ruins was Gabriel, with his arms folded, and flying overhead was Swift.

"Gabriel?" Wyper stared. "What business do you have here? Still can't let go of your old position?"

"No, but I still have responsibilities I have yet to fulfil," said Gabriel as Cadman sat next to Toby. "I thought you might be interested in knowing that I have recently come from All-Father Shrine. It's tragic; the entire thing has been utterly destroyed. Naturally, Enel was nowhere to be found; perhaps it means he no longer has any need for it."

Gabriel remembered what Enel had set on the _Going Tiger_ about the hard label is follows and that the island was no longer useful. It was apparent that he no longer had any more use for the island, which begged the question of what was he after in the first place.

Gabriel then immediately turn to Cadman. "I demand to know Cadman! What is it that you and your master seek to do?"

"Hold on," said Wyper. "You're saying that Enel is no longer up there?"

Then suddenly Toothless fell from the sky and crashed into the rubble on top of the ruins to Wyper. Thankfully he was able to survive thanks to his scales if he had been human that fall would have killed him instantly.

"One of Dragon's friends," Wyper noted.

"That really hurt," Toothless groaned.

"It's you?" Gabriel stared.

"Where am I?" said Toothless as he began taking in his surroundings taking note of the ruins and everyone around them. "More ruins… all these guys seem pretty tough, but no matter. Hey, hand over the gold!"

"Look at what we have here if it is another greedy infidel seeking his salvation," said Cadman.

"Enough!" Wyper roared. "Get out of my way, or I'll destroy every one of you!"

"The time has come, Cadman," said Gabriel. "Tell me where Enel and the divine squad are!"

All four of them prepare to do battle.

Hiccup was still trapped inside the giant snake and sneezing plasma blasts every which way. Soon enough, the snake shot out from the clouds and landed within the ruins.

"I'm sure that you each feel as if what you have to say is important, but there's only one way for your voice to be heard," said Cadman as he drew his sword. "You must survival find salvation."


	38. Climb Giant Jack

On top of the ruins, a massive battle was about to ensue.

"Now if you're ready, it's time to bring this to an end," said Cadman. "The mighty Enel as prophesied that you won't survive."

"Oh, yeah?" said Toothless, not looking convinced.

"If only your hearts had not been tainted by greed, you might have lived longer. I'll grant you a few moments to repent before I rendered judgement."

"Huh, I guess that makes you one of these Gothars that serves Enel," Toothless assumed. "I couldn't care less about him or his prophecies. The only thing preordained for me in this crazy place is taking the gold."

"I will forgive you of that sin too," said Cadman and Toothless looked at him confused. "You're only salvation lies in a quick death, one that I can mercifully provide with my Ordeal of Iron. I'll save all of you."

"High and mighty words from bragged such as yourself," said Gabriel.

Cadman then jumped onto Toby's back. "Let's go, Toby, be as ferocious as you want, boy."

Toby then barked, acknowledging his command.

"That one as our targets Swift," said Gabriel as he and Swift flew up into the air. "Since he is the most powerful, we must neutralise Enel's Gothar first."

Swift squawked, agreeing with him.

Toothless drew out his second sword and faced the snake. "I'm really starting to get sick of you snake. I mean how the hell did you get up here anyway?"

* * *

Inside Hiccup had finally stop sneezing, the snake's movement had jostled him around and made him quite dizzy.

"Damnit, one minute this place is up and next it's down," Hiccup groaned. "This is one mess up cave."

* * *

Outside Wyper wasn't discriminating any of them and considered all the his enemy.

"I say that all three view, we'll just have to die together!" Wyper yelled and quickly fired his burning bazooka at Toothless.

Just as the attack hit both gable and Cadman charged one another. Gabriel swooped down towards Cadman, but the snake lunged at him, forcing him to sway off course. The snake crashed into the ruins, causing some of them to collapse and Cadman had to zigzag his way to avoid getting crushed.

Toothless had just managed to dodge Wyper and had managed to get behind him.

"You need to work on your aim there, pal," Toothless smiled.

"Insolent Blue Sea dweller!" Wyper growled. "You think you can just come to this land and take what is rightfully ours? You have no idea how hard and long we have struggled!"

"If you sky people want to live yourself the pieces that's your business," said Toothless. "It's like I told that Gothar, I couldn't care less!"

Toothless then dashed towards Wyper.

"That figures," said Wyper and then activated the dial on his shoe spinning himself around and blocked Toothless' strike.

Toothless then quickly moved in swiping with his other blade, but Wyper quickly jumped out of the way.

"I should have finished you are from the start!" Wyper yelled.

Toothless turned and saw that Wyper was now aiming his bazooka directly at him as he was falling upside down. He quickly jumped out of the way just as he fired, avoiding the blast and then he landed on his two feet.

"Damn," said Toothless as he fell down on one knee. "This guy is actually tougher than I thought."

The snake then lifted its head from out of the rubble.

Toothless charged towards Wyper, who immediately aimed his bazooka at him. However, before he had a chance to fire, Toothless sidestepped out of the way landed on some ruins and launched himself at Wyper was some increased speed. Wyper quickly blocked it with his foot and pushed the blade away and quickly aimed his bazooka.

"Now die!" he yelled.

The two of them looked as if they were going to strike each other down when suddenly the snake loomed overview. They watched as it began lunging towards them, and they quickly jumped back the moment they touched the ground to avoid it.

Toothless watched as it bit down on a ruined temple and the venom and its mouth melted the rock. "All right, note to self, 'Gotta watch out for those poisonous fangs.'"

When the dust began to settle, he heard a growling sound behind him, he spun it around and saw hovering overhead was Toby.

"Speaking of fangs," he said and quickly swung his sword.

However to his utter astonishment, instead of biting down, Toby swung his paw at him. Toothless quickly leaned back and then noticed that Toby was now standing on his hind legs.

"Whoa, I've never seen a dog move like that," said Toothless astonished.

"Not many people have, friend," said Cadman, who was riding on top of Toby's head. "You'll find that Toby knows a great number of commands beyond that of sit and stay. I'm a Sky Breeder, renowned for my special animal training. I trained how to walk upright on two legs and box just like a champion prizefighter. Show him, Toby."

Toby then began swinging his front legs like you would with a couple of fists and Toothless recognise some of the movements.

"Nice doggy," Toothless smiled cautiously.

Gabriel then immediately swooped down towards them, but Cadman sensed this and quickly blocked his spear with his sword.

"Gabriel," said Cadman. "You were already beaten by Selan! Don't you know when to quit? What do you really up to do? I don't even have enough strength left to wield that spear."

"I don't know what Enel is plotting, but I will stop him with my dying breath if need be," Gabriel vowed.

"There's no way a washed-up All-Father like you could understand Enel's noble thoughts!" Cadman spat. "Gabriel your a foolish old man, a man that doesn't have long to live."

* * *

Astrid and the others were still riding down the Milky Road as they will be pursued once again. Fortunately this time it wasn't a giant snake, but instead, members of the divine warriors at least what was left of them.

"After them! Do not let the vanir escape!"

"Now who's after us?" Fishlegs panicked.

"The divine squad," said Aisa as she claimed onto Astrid's waist. "If they catch us they'll kill us!"

"Divine squad?" Astrid blinked looking at her. "Who are they?"

"They're Enel's soldiers! Get out of here now!" she cried.

"Love to, but I have absolutely no idea where we're going!" Fishlegs yelled.

Then they saw the giant beanstalk emerging from the forest.

"What's that?" Astrid frowned.

"It's called Giant Jack, Enel's shrine is supposed to lie just above it," said Aisa.

"Enel's shrine?" Fishlegs yelled.

Aisa then sensed the presence of everyone on top of it, one of them being Wyper.

"Wyper…" said Aisa.

"What?" said Astrid.

"Wyper is up there!" Aisa pointed. "He's alive."

"They're almost to Giant Jack!" said the divine warrior behind them.

"We can't let them reach the shrine!"

"Guess we got no choice but to keep going forward," said Astrid.

* * *

On the ruins the snake was still rampaging across the battlefield, destroying everything in its wake.

Toothless spend more time avoiding falling debris than fighting. "That's stupid snake, he keeps on getting in my way."

He then started to take in his surroundings, and then he saw something that made his blood turn cold. Laying there on the ground was Chopper, and he was covered in blood.

"Chopper, no!" Toothless gasped and then quickly rushed towards him. "I'm coming! Hold on!"

"I see," said Cadman watching from afar. "He was part of your Blue Sea crew."

Toothless ignored everything else around him and continued making his way to Chopper.

"Hey, watch your step over there," said Cadman.

Toothless then press down on a stone which activated a trigger. Suddenly shooting out from the wall was some kind of barbed wire and it struck Toothless' arms, and the impact caused him to fall to the ground.

"What the…?" he said, looking at the barbed wire. "Barbed wire?"

Wyper landed on one of the buildings. "So that's his Ordeal."

Toothless ignored the pain and reached out for Chopper. "Chopper… talk to me! Say something! Why? Why did you try to take this guy on? Come on!"

"A shame, isn't it?" said Cadman's voice behind him.

Toothless then turned around and glared at him.

"Those barbs are iron cloud. They're as light as a cloud but as hard as iron blown into shape by a Milky Dial. I've rigged several of them with hidden triggers, you and your little friend found out that out the hard way when you happen to step on one. This field as a weapon, I don't have to attack you, I just have to sit back and watch your own blundering do you win. I'm partially responsible for the animal's defeat, but he is also to blame. He stumbled into my Ordeal all by himself."

Toothless laid Chopper back down on the ground and then rose to his feet.

"I guess you want to get revenge now, huh?" Cadman assumed.

"No," said Toothless as he turned to face him. "Believe it or not, I normally don't like fighting for that reason at all."

"Oh, I'm actually impressed."

"Normally," Toothless continued glaring at him. "But you've changed my mind."

* * *

Arial and her father meanwhile were still on the Going Tiger and the headsail towards the rendezvous point.

"Well, Arial, I think we've arrived," said Polo. "This is the seashore that our Blue Sea friends are planning to meet, right?"

"Yes, father," Arial nodded. "This is where Fishlegs told me they would be dropping anchor."

"Well, then what should we do now?" Polo asked. "I really wasn't expecting to look after their ship; nonetheless, we must protect it at all costs until they return. I'll sound the horn to scare off any threats."

"Right, good idea, father," Arial nodded. "Let them hear our resolve."

Polo soon activated the horn which boomed loudly, basically telling everyone where they were.

"Ah, perfect," said Polo and then he turned to Sue. "Keep your eyes open, Sue, I'm counting on you to keep watch."

Sue then saluted.

Arial was inside the cabin tending Ragnar, Snotlout and the twins were still unconscious.

* * *

She then began thinking back to the discussion she had with Astrid as they sailed down the Milky Road.

"Astrid, you mentioned a promise," she said.

"Oh, that," Astrid smiled. "Hiccup and the others went into the forest on an errand, but we all promise to meet up at the North Shore. So that's why got to go over there."

"You think they're okay? Things are really dangerous in the forest, right now. I just hope they're all right."

"Don't worry," Astrid assured her with boundless confidence. "That's my crew we're talking about, they'll be fine."

* * *

Back in the present Arial was still looking down at Ragnar and the others.

"Don't worry," she said as she bent down towards them. "I'll nurse all of you back to health, you'd be better in no time."

Polo meanwhile was looking at the forest with deep concern. '_Please everyone, be safe. I'm sorry that Sky Island is like this._'

* * *

The fighting in the forest was getting even more intense as the last few survivors were now clashing and getting closer towards Giant Jack.

"Don't stop until we take Enel's head!" a vanir yelled.

"The only heads that will roll are your, vanir!" said a divine warrior.

"Climb up on top of Giant Jack!" said another vanir.

"Do not let them get near All-Father's shrine!" a divine warrior yelled.

"Now divine squad, let's kill them all!"

Rachel was still trying to locate Wyper; fortunately, she had a pretty good idea where he was and was making her way towards Giant Jack.

'_Wyper, please do not use the reject any more,_' Rachel pleaded. '_Don't challenge Enel, Wyper. He can't be defeated, no matter what we do_.'

Deep within the forest, Enel was enjoying as more people fell one by one.

"That's right," he said. "Those of you still in the game, climb your way to the upper ruins and destroy each other. There will only be five survivors. My word and prophecies are absolute."

* * *

The fighting in the upper ruins was getting more intense, especially with the giant snake slithering around. Gabriel was flying over the battlefield when suddenly he saw Wyper firing a shot on his bazooka at him and dodged just in time.

"Stop this insanity now, Wyper!" Gabriel yelled. "I'm not here—"

"You're not what old man?" Gabriel glared. "You believe you're not my enemy? To the vanir, there's no difference between you and Enel, both of you must go."

"Quit being stubborn, listen to reason!"

Swift then saw the snake descending upon them and quickly swerved out of the way before its jaws slammed shut. The snake's body then fell down towards Wyper, who quickly got out of the way and then aimed his bazooka down at its head.

"Damn you!" he yelled, firing his bazooka.

The shot slammed into the snake's head with incredible force, but it merely shook off the attack.

"My burn bazooka didn't phase that thing," said Wyper, shocked. "What are those scales made of? Are they made from the same substance as Dragon's scales?"

He quickly shot out of the way to avoid the snake swallowing him.

Hiccup was still inside the snake's stomach falling once again.

"Not again!" he yelled. "I'm getting tired of this stupid cave!"

Toothless was fighting against both Cadman and Toby, but learning hit was proving to be impossible. Every time he swung his blade, Toby would jump out of the way and then came bouncing back swinging a punch hard enough to shatter stone.

'_Just keep it up,_' said Toothless as he dodged a punch. '_The more you move, the more openings you create fleabag._'

Toothless was about to strike Toby when suddenly when something shot struck him against the waste. It was sharp enough to pierce his scales and struck him with enough force to send him crashing to the ground. He looked up and saw that it was actually Cadman's blade would somehow extended itself.

"What was that?" Toothless winced.

"Hmm, typical Blue Sea dweller, he didn't expect it," said Cadman. "You see the sword of mine is also made out of iron cloud, in other words, the blade itself is actually eyeing cloud been expelled by a dial that conveniently embedded in the swords hilt. And it will hunt its played to the ends of the earth!"

He then swung his blade with once again extended and the way it swerved made it more like a whip and a blade. Toothless was ready for this time and quickly blocked it with his sword.

"Well, do you understand it better now swordsmen from the Blue Sea?" Cadman asked.

"Yes, just like a whip, I get it," said Toothless starting to look annoyed. "You White White Sea people are more circus performers than warriors."

Cadman's eyes then turned towards the beanstalk as he sensed something heading towards them with his mantra, and it felt quite numerous.

"Toby…" Toby looked up at him. "…we're going to have to fight separately." He then jumped off Toby and then landed on one of the buildings. "From the sound of things, the upper ruins are about to get very busy."

Toothless then suddenly heard several noises behind and quickly turned as more people shot out from the cloud onto the upper ruins. There were five divine warriors and three vanir warriors.

"The Sky Knight, I didn't expect him to be here," said one of the divine warriors.

"We're here to assist you, Almighty Cadman."

"Look who's here," said Wyper.

"Well, you know what this means," said one of the vanirs.

"Yeah, we're the only ones left."

"Don't worry Wyper, we'll help you get to Enel and take his head off."

* * *

Inside the snake, Hiccup was starting to get very tired of being jostled around. He was currently digging himself out of the ruins in its stomach.

"I suppose the only thing I can do is dig my way out," said Hiccup.

He grabbed a stone and began scraping at the snake stomach, still thinking it was a cave. Of course, the moment he tried the rocks just skidded across its stomach lining.

* * *

Outside everyone watched as the snake started to move.

"That snake!" said a divine warrior.

Then they all noticed that it was lapping, as hard as it was to believe.

"It's laughing?" everyone frowned.

Astrid and her small group were now riding up the beanstalk towards the upper ruins, upon Aisa's insistence. Of course, they were also being chased by three divine warriors as well.

"Why don't you just leave us alone!" Fishlegs yelled.

Toothless' eyes widened. "Astrid? Fishlegs?"

"Aisa?" Wyper stared.

"No!" Gabriel yelled.

"Kill them all!" a divine warrior yelled.

They were soon on top of all three of them aiming their axe dials at them, but then they were quickly taken out by Toothless, Wyper and Gabriel the moment they entered the ruins. Now they were no longer being chased, Fishlegs came to a stop.

"Aisa, what are you doing here?" Wyper demanded.

"Astrid? Fishlegs? What are you two doing here?" Toothless asked.

"It's a long story," said Astrid.

"Wyper!" Aisa yelled as she claimed onto Astrid.

Wyper immediately assumed that Astrid and Fishlegs had captured her. "What is it that your plotting here Blue Sea dwellers?" He then immediately aimed his bazooka directly at the two of them. "Aisa, get away from them!"

He then fired and would have killed them all if Gabriel had swooped in and grabbed the waver.

"That was close," said Fishlegs.

"He could have killed us all with that thing," said Astrid.

"Wyper, you're a monster!" Aisa yelled.

"Why did you come to such a perilous place?" Gabriel asked.

"We didn't mean to," said Fishlegs.

Astrid nodded. "We were being chased by this giant—" She then saw the giant snake lunging at them with its enormous jaw. "—snake."

The snake then swallowed them.

Toothless just stared horrified. "It ate them."

"Aisa," Wyper stared.

The two of them were so distracted they felt a notice, Cadman and Toby, advancing towards them before it was too late. Toothless was struck by his extended stored, and Wyper got punched by Toby and was sent smashing through a wall.

"Wyper!" a vanir yelled.

"You were so distracted then you neglected to protect yourselves," said Cadman. "Quit worrying about other people, excepted there's nothing you can do save them."

Astrid and the others meanwhile were falling down the front of the snake towards its stomach.


	39. The Ordeal of Iron

The ruins were now reaching its peak, everyone had just witnessed Cadman and Toby attacking Toothless and Wyper

"We're behind you, Cadman," said a divine warrior.

"Quite the gathering," said Cadman as he looked around. "How many players remain in our little game? We have four divine squad members, and since I doubt the wounds I dealt those two with fatal, that leaves us with four vanir and one Blue Sea dweller. Counting the Lord of the Sky and Toby, that's 10 people and two animals. Soon will pair that number down to 5 just as All-Father Enel predicted. So there we stand, let the game commence."

"You will pay," said a vanir.

"For harming Wyper," said the vanir archer as he notched an arrow into his bow.

"Is that so," said Cadman, not looking threatened in the slightest. "You would willingly forfeit your life for this sad spec? Mind where you for your loyalty to savage."

"How dare you, Wyper is our leader!" the archer snapped.

"You have now broken the most sacred of vanir law," said the vanir with the battleaxe.

"We're here to reclaim our homeland and our honour," said the vanir with the staff.

"You and all servants of the unpardonable Enel will settle your debt with flesh and bone," the archer vowed.

"You are savages, no more worthy of reparations than the weeds crushed beneath my feet," said Cadman dismissively. "Who wants to die first?"

"Back to Hell demon!" said the archer as he aimed at him with a notched arrow.

A divine warrior then swooped down towards him, and the archer turned his gaze away from Cadman just as he fired. As a result, is arrow swerved off course and passed Cadman's head harmlessly and then exploded behind him. The archer quickly backed away just as the divine warrior touched the ground.

"You cannot run," said the warrior.

"Enough of this, Toby it's time for your mad dash," said Cadman.

Toby then started to move with incredible speed towards the archer just as he notched another arrow. Before he got a chance to fire Toby appeared next to him and punched him, sitting him crashing into the ruins. The archer then placed his hand, activating a trigger and ended up getting secured by iron cloud in the form of barbed wire.

"Don't stop! Finish him!" Cadman ordered.

Toby then started to run in a large circle across the entire ruins activating multiple triggers. They all watched as barbed wires shot up into the sky, forming a sort of cage around them, trapping them inside.

"He's building some kind of fence," said the vanir with the battleaxe.

"Damn, he's using more districts," said the vanir with the staff. "This could be trouble".

"No tricks here, we hold the Ordeal of Iron," said a divine warrior. "The White Barded Death Match has begun!"

Toothless then goes back to his feet. "So you can put up a fence, big deal. I wasn't planning to run."

"The purpose of this barrier isn't just to hold you," said a divine warrior.

"Yes, there is a reason why it's called White Barbs."

"What's that?" Toothless asked.

Wyper then picked himself up and quickly launched himself a divine warrior.

"Show us!" he yelled and kicked in the face.

His blow was so hard that he is in the divine warrior crashing into the fence where he was pierced by the barbs and was knocked out cold.

"I guess the thorns are painful, thanks for the warning," said Wyper.

Toothless looked at Cadman. "So how do I get out of here once I'm done with all of you?"

"You can worry about that later, assuming you'll survive," said Cadman. "Only eight people in two animals left."

"I've got a help Astrid, Fishlegs and the old man that saved Chopper," said Toothless as he grasped his blades and looked at the snake. "Somehow… I have to get out of that stupid snake."

Wyper was also concerned for Aisa, he could really care less about Gabriel and the others, but her safety was paramount.

* * *

Rachel was still making her way to the upper ruins as quickly she could, knowing that would be where Wyper would be.

'_Wyper, I still remember the story you told me when we were children_.'

* * *

Many years ago, when they were kids, the two of them sat on one of the giant leaves from the beanstalk.

"Our ancestors weren't born in the sky, they originally lived in the blue Sea World in the sacred city known as Vanaheim," said Wyper. "It was protected by the great warrior Kaarle until 400 years ago the entire city was torn from the ground and lifted up into Skypiea by the Knock Upstream.

"Our people were left stranded, it must have been very hard on them, but at least they still had a place to call home. But then on one fateful day, the aseir bared their vicious fangs and revealed their true intentions. Without mercy they seized Vanaheim, claiming it as sacred ground. Our ancestors were driven off the land they had nourished and cared for since the first setting sun. For 400 years now, we have suffered the humiliation of being driven away by our birthright. Never forget Rachel, the Upper Yard belongs to us. We will retake back what is ours, our homeland, our pride."

* * *

Rachel remembered that every single one of them would die in order to reclaim the home, like it or not this was gonna be the final battle to determine their fate. All of them had been competent in victory, but now things were different; there was no way to defeat Enel.

'_Wyper,_' said Rachel.

Eventually, Giant Jack came into view, and she began riding up it towards the upper ruins. She broke through the clouds and immediately rushed towards the battlefield.

"Wyper!" she yelled. "Wyper, listen!"

Wyper stop who was doing and looked at her. "Rachel?"

"Quickly, there isn't much time!"

"What's wrong? Why are you here?"

"I had to get you to give you Kappo's warning! You must run away, abandon this fight! Enel, he's in the forest."

"Enough!" Wyper yelled furiously.

"Enel is lightning itself, he truly has the powers of a god!"

Wyper then rushed towards her, but he was barred by the cage. "Stop! Leave at once!"

"He cannot be defeated!"

"Do as I say!" Wyper yelled.

Then every single hair on Rachel's head stood up as she sensed a strong presence behind her.

"Wyper," she said.

She slowly turned around and came face-to-face with none other than Enel himself.

"Did I hear my name?" he said.

"Enel," said Rachel.

"Enel, leave her be!" Wyper demanded. "Rachel is not here to fight. I'm the one you want! She has no part in this! Rachel, run!"

Rachel just grasped her rifle, pointing it at his chest.

"Rachel! No!" Wyper yelled as he kept on banging against the cage. "Put the gun down! Rachel, run!"

Rachel then pulled the trigger and fired two shots.

"You're a fool. I'd forget about her worry and worry more about myself," said a divine warrior and launch towards him.

As expected, the two bullets just went through Enel body, leaving him completely unfazed. She can understand why Kappo had been so terrified with his power, it was no wonder that he treated this like a game as he considered no one a true threat.

"You sealed your fate, Wyper," said the divine warrior pressing his axe dial into his back and unleashed it.

Wyper didn't even flinch, and blood began dripping from his mouth. "You damned fool."

Rachel then slowly turned towards him. "Please survive."

Wyper could only watch as Enel blasted her with a bolt of lightning, leaving her as crisp as all the others he vanquished.

Enel just laughed at her body, making Wyper furious.

"Enel!" he snarled.

The divine warrior looked at him, confused. "We should be arriving in pure agony." He then places to axe dials against his back. "Let's try this again."

Wyper, however, grabbed the back of his head and then slammed him against the cage, knocking him out cold.

Enel looked at him. "You didn't actually think that I would spare her? Wyper, the ruthless vanir warrior. Surely you understand the concept of no mercy, she opposed me, and now she's dead. You'll join her soon enough."

He then vanished in a bolt of lightning, and his laughter could be heard all over.

"That's him, that's the All-Father," said Toothless.

"Wyper… weep not for her, Rachel received the divine judgement that all All-Father's children pray for," said Cadman. "She is free."

Toothless looked at him. "Since we're all getting personal, there's a score I have to settle as well."

Wyper then grabbed his bazooka and dashed towards the snake, and Toothless did the same.

"The snake!" they yelled.

"Try to cough up what's in your belly!" Toothless yelled.

"Get out of my way!" Wyper yelled at him.

He then quickly aimed his bazooka towards him, but Toothless pushes aside with his blade causing him to misfire.

"Toby, they need a hug!" Cadman yelled.

Toby then immediately advance towards them, and they quickly jumped out of the way before he could grab them.

"_Iron Whip!_" Cadman Sweeney his extended blade at Toothless.

Toothless quickly blocked it with his blades causing it to go right through between his legs.

"_Axe Dial!_" said a divine warrior appearing behind Wyper.

Wyper swirled his body so that his shoulder took the full force of the impact, he then quickly trapped the warrior's head within his feet and using the dial is on his shoes sent him flying towards the ground.

"The numbers dwindle, six people and two animals remain," said Cadman.

* * *

Astrid and the others were currently inside the snake, a little shaken but still very much alive.

Astrid picked herself up and saw that Swift had shielded Aisa. "Good sign, by the looks of it I say that she wasn't seriously injured."

"Where in the world is this place?" said Gabriel as he rose to his feet.

Fishlegs rubbed his head. "Don't you remember, we got swallowed up by the giant snake. When now inside its belly.

"Oh yes, of course," Gabriel nodded as he remembered. "The beast seems even larger from the inside."

Astrid then approached Aisa. "Aisa, are you okay?"

"Wyper, please forgive me," Aisa prayed. She then looked up and found herself in unfamiliar surroundings. "What happened?"

"We're be eaten by a snake," Astrid explained.

"A snake?" Aisa cried.

"Don't worry, we'll survive if we escape before being digesters," said Astrid whispering the last part.

"What are you three doing out there?" Gabriel asked. "You should be on the ship."

"We were being chased here, we have to run for our lives," Fishlegs explained.

Gabriel then looked at Aisa. "Is that little girl a vanir?"

Aisa then looked at him. "Gabriel, it's you!" She then picked up a weapon and charged at him. "I'll mash you up into pieces!"

Astrid then grabbed her. "Stop and calm down."

Aisa looked like she still wanted the pound Gabriel but did what she was told. Gabriel merely chuckled, and Astrid merely shrugged.

"Any ideas on how to get out of here?" Fishlegs asked and then pointed behind them. "Without going through the other end?"

"We could carve our way out?" Gabriel offered.

"If we do that the snake will go wild," said Fishlegs.

"The snake starts shaking about who knows how much damage it could do outside and we have to remember that Toothless is still out there," Astrid pointed out.

"Whatever we do we need to do it fast, it will be long until we start believing in its metabolic acid," said Fishlegs.

They then all stop talking when they heard footsteps in the distance.

"Those sounds are—" said Gabriel.

"—they're footsteps," Astrid finished.

"What else could be down here?" Fishlegs quivered.

Astrid and Gabriel then immediately pulled out their weapons, not knowing whether this was friend or foe. Aisa hid behind Fishlegs, who hid behind Astrid looking utterly terrified.

"Who goes there?" Gabriel demanded.

They could actually see the shadow of someone approaching them, but they all eased when stepping out of the light was Hiccup.

"It's you guys?" he said, looking at them relieved.

"It's you?" Gabriel blinked.

"Hiccup?" Astrid stared.

"Starting to think that I was the only one here, this is one kooky cave," said Hiccup.

"That is an understatement," said Fishlegs. "How did you end up here?"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his head. "Not entirely sure, I was battling this guy Wyper, and then suddenly the ground gave way myself here. I've been spending the past few hours trying to get out of here."

"Incredible," said Fishlegs. "One of the chances of each of us been swallowed? This snake is turning out to be a serious problem?"

Hiccup looked at him blankly. "What you mean swallowed, and what's this about the snake?"

Astrid frowned. "Who you think this stomach belonged to?"

Hiccup looked at her. "Wait a second, are you saying that this isn't a cave?"

"That's exactly what was saying," said Astrid slowly.

"Who is he?" Aisa asked.

"He's our captain," said Fishlegs.

"He's your captain?" Gabriel blinked.

"I know you may not look like much, but he has a strong fight and an excellent leader," said Astrid.

Aisa looked at Hiccup. "You mean that you thought that you were in a cave all this time?"

"Like I said I just fell in," said Hiccup scratching his head and then looked at his clothes which were starting to disintegrate. "But if what you're saying is true, explain several things like how come I clothes are disintegrating."

"Is that really your only concern?" Astrid snapped fiercely.

"Astrid is scary," said Aisa.

"I know what you mean child, she is meaner than the snake," said Gabriel.

"You see nothing yet, waiting until you see her in battle," said Fishlegs.

"Which you won't be able to see into we get out of here," said Astrid folding her arms. "I'm concerned about Toothless, who knows how much damage this snake is doing in the bad mood it's in."

"Wait, the snake was in a bad mood?" Hiccup frowned.

"That would be an understatement, actually come to think about it before it attacked us there was driving in pain," said Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her awkwardly. "That might be my fault. You see I was hit by a massive amount of sea cloud, and I got this terrible sneeze in my dragon form. I ended up firing plasma blasts in all different directions."

Astrid's eyes widened. "You mean you're the cause of all this?"

"In my defence, I thought I was in the cave," said Hiccup quickly.

"And now you're going to be in a world of at!" Astrid screamed before punching him in the face.

The punch said a massive shockwave throughout the snake's belly and began to arrive out in agony. As a result, all them began falling deeper down into its stomach.

* * *

Wyper watched as the snake began panting. "What's the matter got a bellyache? It serves you right."

The snake looked at him angrily and began diving down towards him.

"It won't be long, Aisa. Hold on!" said Wyper as he took off to avoid it.

The snake continued on chasing him down until he managed to shoot up into the air so that he was directly over it.

"Over up serpent!" Wyper yelled, aiming his bazooka down at and then fired a blast right on top of its head.

However the attack completely unfazed it, but that didn't stop Wyper firing another blast and this time grazed its tongue. Of course, only make the state even angrier and began to chase him down.

Toothless was observing from behind some rubble. "I've got to get to Astrid and Fishlegs before it's too late."

He then suddenly saw Cadman's extended blade heading towards them in quickly jumped to the side to avoid it. A good thing he did because the blade shattered right through the wall he had been standing against.

"You're not going to stand in my way," said Toothless.

"It's time for final judgement," said Cadman.


	40. Bursting Slash

Wyper was still chasing after the giant snake firing his bazooka at it, but no matter how many times he tried, it just shook off the attack. He then fired multiple shots at his covering it completely in smoke.

'_The first thing I have to do is take care of that snake,_' he said as he ran.

Wyper looked towards the smoke. '_Did that do it?_'

Then suddenly the snake launched itself from out of the smoke, and he quickly jumped out of the way just as it right through the building he was standing on.

"Not enough, I guess I'll just keep trying!" said Wyper.

He then fired several shots at its head, but he just launched itself towards him looking completely unfazed.

* * *

"This is getting really old," said Toothless as he hid behind a wall. "That extendable sword he is using is a pain in that snake, I only know defeating them first isn't exactly going to be a walk in the park. But I have to get Astrid, Fishlegs and that old knight out that things gut right now. There's still time as they were swallowed whole I bet they're not dead yet."

He then looked towards the snake which was towering over all the buildings.

"It won't be like that for long," he said.

"_Iron Whip!_" Cadman's voice yelled.

"Not again," said Toothless and quickly jumped out of the way.

It was a good thing that he did because a split second later Cadman's extendable sword smashed right through the walls you've been hiding behind. Toothless then immediately ran to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. He eventually stopped and looked at the aerated been standing on a few moments ago.

"That bastard," he said. "Where is?"

"_Iron Whip!_" Cadman yelled.

Toothless quickly rolled out of the way just before the attack smashed through the wall next to him. Toothless then quickly got to his feet and made a run for it, though none of this had Cadman concerned.

"It's impossible to escape my attacks just as there is no one there can escape the reality of death," said Cadman. "It would be futile to try, those that do not accept that are foolish. Your pathetic, it's useless to try and defeat me. You don't even have enough sense to realise that you're about to die, you're so focused on the gold you see that you cannot seek anything else. Not even the inevitable fate that lies before you, how sad."

Toothless had finally came to a stop and began taking in his surroundings. '_All right, he's got to be around here somewhere. Where is he attacking from next?_'

"_Iron Whip!_" Cadman yelled.

Toothless looked up and saw the extendable blade heading down towards him and quickly jumped on the side as it slashed right through the pavement. He somersaulted down into another street and just looked bewildered.

"What's going on here? How come he always knows exactly where I am?" he said. "It does if he can see me from behind that wall. Who is this madman?"

A divine warrior then immediately pounced upon him. "Now prepare to die!"

"This has nothing to do with you," said Toothless and then quickly punched him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Another voice has disappeared," said Cadman. "There are only a few survivors in the upper ruins now, just five people and two animals remain. No, I'm wrong…" He sensed a vanir making his way towards him from behind. "…_Iron Whip!_"

He then quickly spun around and extended his blade towards the vanir just as he jumped out from behind a wall.

"You're dead!" he yelled.

"Make that four people," said Cadman.

The blade then struck the vanir, taking him down.

Toothless then launched himself at him. "_Two Sword Style! Shockwave!_"

"_Iron Wall!_" Cadman yelled, extending his blade in front of him.

The blade then started to mould itself into a wall, and Toothless slammed right into it.

'_An iron wall?_' Toothless, when said blood poured from his forehead.

"This sword is an iron cloud," said Cadman as his blade returned to normal. "You didn't think that clouds had a shape, did you?"

"You…" Toothless glared and charged at him.

"_Iron Fang!_"

Cadman's blade extended and Toothless leaned back just in time to avoid the blade.

"_Iron Folk!_"

The blade then suddenly curved and swung towards his feet, but Toothless managed to jump out of the way.

"_Iron Rapier!_"

The blade then extended towards him with incredible speed and Toothless only just managed to sidestep out of the way. It soon became apparent to Toothless that every time he tried to make a move, Cadman anticipated and counted it preventing him from getting any closer.

'_She's protecting my movements,_' said Toothless. '_Why can't I avoid it?_'

"What's the matter?" Cadman smirked. "Keeping your distance doesn't do you any good when you depend upon your swords."

"You're wrong about that," said Toothless as he raised one of his blades. "_36 Calibre Phoenix!_"

He then quickly swung his blade, unleashing his shockwave attack.

"_Iron Whip!_" Cadman yelled, extending his blade.

Toothless' attack struck the blade, but it had no effect.

'_How did he block it?_' Toothless stared.

Cadman's blade ripped through the attack and carried on towards Toothless, who quickly jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. Toothless races blade attempting to perform the same attack again, but Cadman extended his sword forcing him to jump out of the way, and he landed in an alleyway.

"That's quite an interesting technique you develop Blue Sea dweller," Cadman admitted he then jumped down the alleyway began to locate him. "I wonder if you're trying to do that again? Unfortunately, even if you lose sight of me, I'll always know where you are by using mantra."

Toothless kept on running through the ruins until he finally came to a stop behind a wall and then turned to face it.

Toby was facing against the vanir with the staff, swinging his fists and had just demolished a wall with them.

"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" he said. "I'm a vanir warrior."

He then launched himself at Toby thrusting his staff, but he managed to avoid it. The vanir then spun around and swung his staff only to be struck down by Toby's first was not unconscious.

"Looks like we just lost another one," said Cadman. "Now there are only two animals and three people left. But soon there will be two animals and only two people."

Cadman then turned and faced the same wall that Toothless was standing behind.

"So you're the leader of the Blue Sea people up here," Cadman continued. "You and your comrades all put up a good fight. However, my sword is now pointed directly at your heart. Say your prayers swordsman."

"You're wrong, I'm not the leader I'm not even second-in-command," said Toothless as he drew all three swords.

"I see, but what sets people apart is their ability to survive," said Cadman. "You should use your resources."

"I'm through listening to your arrogant lectures, I don't have to see you I can follow extendable sword of yours I know exactly where you are."

"Well, the moment you find me, you die," said Cadman as he swung his blade.

"One life holds 36 worldly desires," said Toothless as he placed Light Fury in his mouth. "Two lives holds 72… three lives hold 108 worldly desires."

Cadman's extendable blade then punted right through the wall, and Toothless took up a fighting stance looking directly at him.

"_Three Swords Style! 108 Calibre Phoenix!_" Toothless yelled, swinging his blades.

The three blades created a massive shockwave that tore right through Cadman's sword, much to his shock.

'_He broke through the iron cloud?_' he stared at the attack continued towards him.

The attack ripped to shreds, and he fell to the ground.

* * *

Hiccup and the others were still falling through the snake's stomach, it was utter chaos with rubble all around them. Gabriel had a shield Aisa with his body just before a large piece of rubble would have crushed her.

Astrid looked up and saw they were heading straight towards a dead-end. "It's a dead-end!"

"I'm on it," said Hiccup as he transformed into his hybrid form. He then quickly flew down towards the dead-end and quickly faced the others. "_Wing Blast!_"

He then flapped his wings with all his strength creating a massive gust of wind that slowed their descent. That did not stop them from crashing into him, but at least they weren't splattered all over the place.

"Everyone all right?" Hiccup groaned.

"We're alive, though how much longer I've got no clue," said Fishlegs.

Aisa tried to break from Gabriel's grip. "Let me go, please! You're going to squeeze me to death!"

She then stopped when she realised that it was Gabriel who was holding her.

"I'm glad to see you, unharmed," Gabriel smiled.

"Let go!" Aisa yelled, freeing herself.

She then grabbed his lance and pointed it directly at him, much to everyone's shock.

"What are you doing, Aisa?" Astrid asked. "Stop it!"

"He is our enemy," said Aisa. "He's responsible for ruthlessly taking away the vanirs homeland. So now I'm going to take his head."

"I don't get it," Fishlegs frowned. "How is taking the head of the Sky Knight going to fix anything?"

"He's not just a knight, he was the leader of the aesir before Enel showed up. The aesir were the ones that drove us vanir out of our homes."

"The vanir were driven out of their homes more hundred years ago, so there's no way he had anything to do with it," said Astrid.

"If taking my head would satisfy your people, I would gladly sacrifice it," said Gabriel solemnly.

Everyone just stared at as he sat up.

Unfortunately, just my head wouldn't be enough," he continued. "The level of hostility between the vanirs and the aesirs hasn't changed and for good reason. Our ancestors took your homeland away, a horrifying thing to go through, I don't think I'll ever be able to find a way to apologise for that. Time alone will not heal this wound. Therefore I regret my helplessness in this situation. If it all possible I would like to apologise to the vanirs who have spent the last 400 years searching for their homes, I would like to apologise to them all one by one."

He then looked at Aisa. "I am sorry."

"Listen to him," said Astrid. "He's been trying to make sure that everyone is getting along, he wants the citizens to live peacefully in the sky. So you really shouldn't—"

"We'll never get along and live peacefully!" Aisa yelled stubbornly. "Not with the bad guys!"

"That's just it, they're not bad," said Fishlegs. "What's bad is when people cannot coexist, because they belong to different races, right?"

Aisa stood there in silence, still pointing the lands towards Gabriel clearly conflicted whether to end his life or not. Then with a battle cry, she raised the lance and thrusted it towards him.

"Aisa!" Astrid screamed.

Hiccup then grabbed the lands before it could pierce Gabriel's neck.

Aisa stared at him. "Why did you stop me?"

"He was apologising," said Hiccup simply. "Probably not the best time to kill a man."

Aisa then fell to her knees and burst into tears.

* * *

Heather meanwhile was still inside the hidden city exploring the ruins. The entire place was an architectural marvel, but there was still no traces of any gold.

"Vanaheim, the city of gold," said Heather. "And if the golden bell is said to be in the middle of the city isn't here where is it? The belfry was probably engraved with runeglyphs. If that's the case, then the city probably fell in order to protect them. Even after all this time, the belfry and the runeglyph should still be here." She began walking around the city looking at her notebook but then closed it. "They're hidden somewhere."

She looked around and then noticed some broken track close by. "What's that? A rail used to run through the city, but this is new. Something was moved out of here, I wonder what it was."

She then heard laughter behind, she turned around and saw Enel sitting on a wall tossing in his hand.

"Isn't it amazing," he said. "Even after being shot up into the sky, the city of Vanaheim still majestically exists in this way. Even if it a city that everyone knows about, how can it show off its lovely vigour if it covered by clouds? I'm the only one who could see it, I discovered it. The former All-Fathers never even noticed."

"And who are you?" said Heather.

"I'm the All-Father," Enel smiled and then bit down on the apple. "You're quite intelligent, one might guess that you are an archaeologist from the Blue Sea world by how fast you found of ruins. It took several months for us to find the same thing, I suppose it is easy if you can read the letters on the ruins, right? Unfortunately, the gold you're looking for isn't here anymore. I'm afraid your few years too late for that."

"The gold?" said Heather curiously. "Well, you're right about that I couldn't find anything. You must have been the one that removed it."

"Gold is a wonderful thing to have an actual issuing metal suit me well, don't you think?"

"Then you must have also taken the golden bell that was once here."

Enel looked up. "There was a golden bell?"

Heather's eyes widened. '_He doesn't know._'

Enel finished eating the apple then looked at her. "Well, I'm very intrigued. What did you learn by reading those letters on the bell?"

"Actually, it's too bad," said Heather. "I never got to read them. If you say it wasn't here when you arrived, it must not exist. I guess golden belfry that was the pride of Vanaheim must have been just another legend. It's a shame that I'll never be able to lay my eyes on them."

"No, wait," said Enel pondering. "It's—it's actually right here. It's here in the sky. When this island was blown into the sky 400 years ago when the Upper Yard was born or when All-Father land was born it was said the large chimes of a bell could be heard ringing throughout the entire nation. The elder inhabitants of this land called it the Island's Singing Voice, but that wasn't it was the bell. The bell made of gold, amazing. Soon the entire game will be over only eight minutes left, that's not long at all, in fact, it gives me plenty of time to look for the golden bell."

He then started to laugh.

'_So the golden bell is in the sky,_' said Heather. '_Which means the runeglyphs are there too._'

Enel then stopped laughing as he sensed something. "Interesting, it sounds like there's a maggot on the island."

* * *

On the Going Tiger, Polo and Arial were still attending to the wounded as they waited for Aston the others to arrive.

"Here you go," said Arial, she placed damp towels on the foreheads of the injured. "You four will be fine, I promise."

Polo then entered the cabin. "Their still unconscious?"

Arial nodded sadly. "They are, but I think they wake up soon. Their condition has been improving. I wouldn't be surprised if twins wake up any second now."

"Yes, dear, I'm sure," Polo nodded. "You've taken such excellent care, and good things happen to good people. They'll be better in no time. Arial when the sky finally becomes peaceful, I would like to show everyone the hospitality they once knew to my heart's content… including you."

"Thank you, father," Arial nodded.

Sue then screeched, and then they made their way on deck.

"What's the matter with you, Sue?" Polo asked. "Did we forget to feed you?"

"Sue, are you in pain? Or did something happen?" Arial asked.

Sue continued to screech, and then they heard something on top the cliff. They immediately went to investigate and found a man badly injured and exhausted on the ground.

Polo recognises uniform. "Are you—are you—?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'm one of the men that used to serve Gabriel when he was All-Father."

"So you're one of the divine warriors?"

"We were in a closed-off area and then…" He then winced.

"Goodness what on earth happened to?" Polo asked, looking at his wounds and then looked at Arial. "Arial, he needs your help right away."

"Yes, of course, father," Arial nodded.

"No, wait!" said the man. "My families on Valkyrie Island… please… please help."

"I will, I know everyone is worried about all of you," said Polo.

"Let everyone know… Enel, he's planning to return everything."

Polo frowned. "What?"

"Skypiea will be dropped back into the Blue Sea world in this entire nation will no longer exist."

"But… that can't be true," said Polo horrified.

The man then grasped his shirt and lifted him in the eye. "There's no time to lose, you must tell everyone! Do it now! Our lives will soon be over, Enel is planning on eliminating every living person in the sky!"

"Eliminate everyone from the sky?" Polo stared. "But wait if he succeeds then he won't have a place to live. It doesn't make any sense why would he want to do that?"

"He built a ship, the Ark Maxim!"

"'Ark Maxim?'" Polo frowned.

Enel was completely aware of the conversation. He rose to his feet and began channelling electricity of his body.

Heather just stared at him, confused. "Hey, what are you…"

Polo and Arial then saw a bright light above them.

"We were forced to spend the last six years of our lives building that ship!" the warrior yelled frantically.

He then stopped when he saw the light descending upon, and Polo then shut Arial right off the cliff.

"Father!" Arial cried as she fell towards the ship.

She watches a massive bolt of lightning struck Polo and the warrior.

"Father!" she cried.


	41. Collapsing Upper Ruins

Arial had just witnessed a massive bolt of lightning hitting her father, it was so powerful that it completely destroyed the cliff he had been standing on. She just sat on the deck in complete shock, unable to comprehend what just happened.

There was only one person with that kind of power, her father had just been killed by Enel. Tears began dripping down her face, and Sue rushed over to comfort her, though no amount of comfort heal her wounded heart.

"Sue," she said, cradling her in her arms.

She then remembered what the warrior had said about the danger that everyone in Skypiea was facing. She imagined that Enel was trying to eliminate him before he could warn anyone and her father was caught in the crossfire. The same kind of destruction she had just witnessed could fall upon Valkyrie Island.

"I can't… I can't just sit here and cry," she said. "There's no time to lose, I must take action. I have to do everything that I can. I have to tell the people what's going to happen."

To that end, she strapped a bazooka onto her back and made her way down onto the waver and headed back towards Valkyrie Island, leaving Sue on the ship. Arial had given her explicit orders to look after the others.

'_I have to warn, no matter what it takes_,' she said. '_I won't let your death be in vain, father._'

* * *

Back on the Upper Ruins, Toothless had just defeated Cadman and then sheathed his blades.

"Ha, that's a lot longer than expected. Guess I need to do a little more training," he said, and then he noticed the lack of noise. "That we had got awfully quiet all of a sudden."

A large shadow than appeared over him and then from out of the corner of his eye, he saw Toby swinging his massive pore towards him. Toothless quickly somersaulted out of the way just in time to avoid a hit.

"No!" Toothless yelled.

When he looked up, he saw that Toby was just sitting there wagging his tail.

She just stared dumbfounded. "You mean this dog obeys anyone?"

Toby just barked, which he assumed to be a yes.

Toothless sighed. "In that case, just knock yourself unconscious."

Toby then punched himself hard in the head knocking him completely out cold and Toothless ran off to hunt down that giant snake, which was easy as it towered over everything.

"There's no time to waste, I've got to hurry and take care of that snake and a bazooka guy," he said.

Wyper was still fighting the snake, though he wasn't having much luck. "I don't have time for this bike to drag on forever! Why don't you just die already!"

The snake then lunged itself towards him, and he quickly jumped into the air. "This battle ends now, I'm through dealing with you."

He then fired his burn bazooka right down on the snake, the moment he landed on the ground its headshot out from the dust. He quickly dodged, but if he had been second later, it would have eaten him alive.

Wyper then landed on a nearby building and looked at the snake. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to damage this thing."

"Get it up to me to put an end to this," said Toothless as he jumped into the air brandishing two of his swords.

He then sliced at the snake, but they had just as much effect as Wyper's bazooka.

"That attack did even phase him," said Toothless as he landed on the ground. "Dammit, it's as if his scales are made of steel."

* * *

Inside the snake, things were getting rather hectic, everyone inside was getting bounced around like they were on some kind of bouncy castle.

"What in the world is going on out there?" Astrid groaned.

"I can only assume that the battle outside is still going on," said Hiccup as he emerged from the rubble.

"This carries on I don't know if we'll ever get out," said Fishlegs.

Toothless looked at the snake, hoping that Astrid and the others were alive. '_I hope Astrid and Fishlegs are still alive in there._'

* * *

Heather had just witnessed Enel unleashing a massive bolt of lightning, though she had no idea why.

"What exactly did you just do?" Heather demanded.

Enel merely smiled. "I showed mercy. A pitiful worm was in a great deal of pain, so I saved him by releasing him from his tournament. I performed my duties as All-Father." He then looked at Heather. "It would seem as if the young woman is still behaving desperately, but desperation is the most interesting emotion."

Heather was wondering about who he was talking about because she was fairly certain that he wasn't referencing to her. Also, she could deduce that his former mercy was quite different from everyone else.

"Soon enough true despair will be something anyone fully understands," Enel engineered.

'_This man, he has Logia power,_' Heather deduced.

"And now I must say what little time we have here is coming to a close," said Enel. "This is the beginning of the end, I will now set into motion a series of events that will reveal my ultimate plan."

"What plan?" Heather asked. "What do you mean?"

Enel smarter than me his palm into the air. "The Sky Lord is calling you! Heed my call the lonely being don't come to me!"

Heather then watches as a body was consumed by electricity. "_Lightning Flash!_"

His arm then turned into lightning and then erupted towards the sky and reached the Upper Ruins.

"What the…?" Toothless stared.

The attack was so powerful that the entire foundation they were standing on began to crumble.

"What are you doing?" Heather yelled.

Enel laughed. "It was I that brought you and your friends here to Vanaheim! I beckoned you!"

Heather just stared. "I've never seen anything like this before. This man possesses such tremendous power."

With the upper ruins now completely destroyed Toothless and everyone else was now falling towards the ground.

"The whole place is falling apart!" Toothless yelled.

"It's Enel, he's the only one powerful enough to do something like this!" Wyper yelled.

"I better think of something," said Toothless and then saw that Chopper was still unconscious and was plummeting towards the ground. "Chopper!"

He then tucked his arms and legs in and dived down towards him. There once he was close enough grabbed, which was not easy given the falling rubble.

Wyper then noticed something below. "What's that all the ground?"

Enel attack had opened a hole within the island clouds that lead all the way down to the lower ruins.

The two of them were the only ones falling as the snake was doing the exact same thing.

At the bottom of the ruins, Enel merely laughed. "And now this brings us to a climactic finale!"

* * *

Inside the snake Hiccup and the others were still fall, but they saw a light below them indicating that the snake's mouth was now wide open.

"I suggest that we attempt an escape now!" Gabriel suggested.

"Right," Astrid nodded. "It's now or never."

Gabriel was riding on top of Swift while Hiccup was in his dragon form. Fishlegs was on the waver and had managed to get Astrid and Aisa on board.

"Here we go," said Fishlegs and pushed down on the accelerator.

Unfortunately, the sudden acceleration caused Aisa to be thrown off the waver. Hiccup who had been flying too close and got pelted by the clouds exiting from the exhaust.

"Man overboard!" Gabriel yelled, noticing this. "We can't leave them! Swift go back you have to save those two!"

Swift came to a sudden stop causing Gabriel to be flung off him and realising his mistake immediately flew after him.

They soon exited the snake's mouth and found themselves plummeting towards the ground.

"How did we get up so high?" Fishlegs screamed.

"I have no idea!" Gabriel yelled and then looked and noticed Swift was still following them. "Swift, don't worry about me, you have to say the others!"

Swift then reluctantly flew back into the state's mouth.

"So what are we going to do now?" Astrid yelled.

"At the moment, pray that we survive the landing," said Gabriel.

* * *

Heather had managed to avoid the falling rubble, and she was still trying to process what just happened.

"What just happened?" she said, looking up at the beanstalk. "Why did all these ruins fall out of the sky?"

She then saw movement and Toothless managed to pull himself out of the rubble while holding Chopper under his arms.

"Toothless?" Heather blinked.

"This is not my day," said Toothless shaking his head.

"Don't tell me you fell down here with all of this?" Heather stared, shocked.

"Yeah, I did," Toothless winced as he rose to his feet. "And it almost killed me."

"I'm amazed it didn't," said Heather. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, good to see you, Heather," said Toothless and then he began looking around the surroundings. "Where am I? What is this place?"

"It's the city of gold we've been looking for," Heather explained.

"City of gold, huh?" Toothless frowned. "Doesn't look much different from the ruins up above. Did you find the treasure?"

"I didn't," she said regretfully. "There's no evidence the golden was ever here."

The snake had somehow got its head stuck inside some island cloud and was struggling to pull free. It took some effort, but eventually, he managed to free himself and then he looked at the ruins around looked almost awestruck.

* * *

Hiccup and Aisa were still inside the snake's stomach and landed back within the ruins in its belly.

"We're just like a bad penny," said Hiccup as he rose to his feet.

"Everyone else managed to escape, and we get left behind?" Aisa groaned.

"We'll find a way out, don't you worry," Hiccup assured her. "It's just gonna take some doing."

"Then go ahead and do it," Asia snapped.

Hiccup then saw Swift flying towards them. "Ah, it's Swift. Guess Gabriel left us his noble steed."

"Steed that's a bird!"Aisa pointed out.

Swift landed on the ground and gestured to his back.

"You telling us to write on your back?" Hiccup guessed.

Swift squawked and nodded and then transformed into his hybrid form. The moment he did Aisa just stared at him dumbfounded.

"How in the world did he do that?" Aisa stared.

Hiccup looked at her. "Didn't you notice me transforming?"

He then transformed into his hybrid form then to his dragon form and finally back to his human form. Aisa just stared at him with utter bewilderment and terror as if he was some sort of monster.

"You're a freak, too!" she cried.

"I'm just a normal guy who ate a Dragon-Dragon Fruit," Hiccup assured her. "It gave me the power to transform into a dragon."

"Freaks! The both of you are freaks of nature!" Aisa cried; apparently, this didn't reassure her.

"I'm actually a pipeda pirate, now we had better get going," said Hiccup picking her up and then mounted Swift. "You better hold on tight."

Aisa was too terrified to speak and merely nodded.

"Now I say it's time we get out of here," said Hiccup.

Swift then took off, making his way down the snake's stomach. "Full speed ahead, Swift! Don't stop until you see the sky!"

Swift merely whinnied.

* * *

Astrid and Fishlegs had landed on the ground and were battered bruised all over.

"Let's not go through that again," Astrid groaned.

"We just got lucky that we landed on these clouds," said Gabriel as he put his helmet back on. He then helped Astrid up.

"Thanks," Astrid smiled and then she began helping Fishlegs up.

Gabriel then looked around. "I've been all around the Upper Yard in my lifetime, but I've never seen this place before."

Wyper just stared at the city, stunned. "Could it be? Is this really our homeland? I finally found what I've been looking for, the proud city that my ancestors protected… Vanaheim."

Fishlegs noticed that the snake was looking around.

"I think the snake is looking for something," he said.

The snake looked as if it was searching for something within the city.

"That's snake sure is acting strangely," Astrid agreed.

Then they noticed that it was actually crying.

"I think it's crying," said Fishlegs.

The snake then roared loudly into the air.

Enel just narrowed his eyes that it. "What is the meaning of this ridiculous outburst? Just what are you getting yourself so worked up about?" He then clenched his first and electricity began to flow into it. "You've always been an annoyance to me."

He then fired a bolt of lightning directly above the snake. "But no longer! _Judgement of Thor!_"

Then a massive burst of lightning slammed right down on the snake much to everyone's horror.

"Aisa!" Wyper screamed.

"Oh no, Astrid… Fishlegs!" Toothless yelled.

"Don't worry, we're perfectly fine," said Astrid as she and Fishlegs approach them.

"Toothless? Heather? When did you guys get here?" Fishlegs asked.

Toothless stared at them. "What are you two doing over there? How did you get out of the snake's stomach?"

"Whatever the case we're glad you two all right," said Heather.

"A bit battered and bruised, but I'm not so sure about the others," said Astrid looking at the charge snake. "Hiccup was still in there."

Toothless stared at her. "What was he doing in there?"

"Apparently he fell then, not you believe that he was in a cave all this time," Astrid explained.

"It would be funny if it weren't so tragic," Toothless groaned.

The snake then collapsed onto the ground.

"Just one hit," said Wyper stunned. "That all it took. Enel destroyed you when my bazooka could even scratch the snake. And Aisa, I can only hope she somehow survived."

He then sensed a presence behind him, very powerful one, he then quickly turned and fired his bazooka directly at Enel. Enel merely somersaulted away, avoiding the relaxed, but Wyper kept on choosing after him.

Enel then tossed a dial. "_Ball Cloud!_"

The dial then created a cloud which took the shape of ball and Enel landed on top of it.

"Enel!" Wyper growled.

Enel merely laughed spinning his staff. "That's no way to treat your hose now is it, vanir warrior. I thought you would be happy, after all, it was I who brought you here and returned you to your homeland."

Wyper glared at him and aimed his bazooka at him.

"Don't get so worked up, there's time for that later," said Enel calmly. "This is the beginning, you don't want the funder end so soon, do you?"

"This is a game to you?" Wyper glared.

"Yes, and a truly petty game that. For all of you will be competing against each other for my entertainment."

Wyper turned and saw Astrid, Toothless, Heather and Gabriel, making their way towards him. Fishlegs was hiding behind a demolished wall holding Chopper hoping that Enel had no idea that he was here.

"Well done, I'm so happy that so many of you made it this far," said Enel looking at all of them. "I extend my welcome to use survivors, and now the fun truly begins. This is a survival game to see how many people out of an original 84, including myself, are still standing after three hours on this island. The last person, of course, will be the winner, among you are few participants that entered late into the game, but I decided to allow them to stay. It will make it all the more interesting. Now the six of us will continue our to the final stage of the game."

Fishlegs frowned. '_Did he say six people? Astrid… Toothless… Heather… Gabriel… bazooka man… and Enel. That's exactly 6 people. Good thing he has noticed that I._'

"In just a few minutes, the three hours will be up, which means the seven people we have present here are two too many."

'_He knows I'm here,_' Fishlegs groaned.

"The one thing I know is that All-Father prophecy will never falter because he is absolute," Enel continued looking at them. "I'm curious to see how these two people are going to die. Will you all fight each other? Will you gang up on the weak ones? Of course, you could always list your fate and force me to pick."

"Would you want to do guys?" Astrid asked. "Because I don't intend to kill anyone."

"I'm not going to kill anyone," said Heather.

"I won't either," said Toothless added.

"I won't compete in your sick game," said Wyper.

"And I to refuse to take part," said Gabriel.

They then all turned their heads towards Fishlegs.

"Hey, I don't want to fight anyone," he said quickly.

Where that all of them turn towards Enel and raise their weapons against him.

"You're the only one going to die today," they said in unison.

Enel merely chuckled. "Insolent fools."


	42. Showdown in the Ancient Ruins

On Valkyrie Island, three children were playing at the beach close to the house which belonged to Arial. They were kicking a ball around when it rolled off towards the villa.

"I think this house belonging to that pretty lady. The one who plays her harp on the beach all the time."

"Yeah, you're right, this is her house for sure," said the kid who went to pick up the ball. "Her name is Arial, and she lives with her dad Polo. They both seem like really nice people, they even invited me round to have lunch with them one time."

"I heard that that girl and her dad really bad people," the blonde kid whispered. "Stay away, you get in trouble."

"My mum told me that to," the other kid nodded. "She said that they were helping the Blue Sea people."

The kid that was carrying the ball then dropped when he heard them talk and he turned to face. "That can't be."

"I swear it's true, they're trouble," said the blond kid. "My father said he would ground me if he caught me anywhere near."

"Your father said that?" he then looked at the ground sadly. "I see."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just remember your father is…"

He just smiled at them. "My dad is a member reinforces, and he's out on patrol. My mum says he will be coming home soon as I can hardly wait because I've never seen his face."

"Oh man, I think it's so awesome your dad is one of the divine warriors."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool."

"Yeah, it is, and I'm sure your dad will come home to see real soon."

"Yeah."

* * *

Arial was making her way towards Valkyrie Island, she had to warn them of the danger they were in.

'_I can't let his death be in vain,_' she said. '_I must tell the others, I have to warn no matter what it takes._'

* * *

Meanwhile on Upper Yard, within the Lower Ruins, Astrid and the others had just challenged Enel, who burst out laughing.

"You dare to threaten me," he said. "Listen to yourselves…" He then laughed again."

"This guy is dangerous," said Fishlegs, who was still hiding behind the wall.

"I must admit I'm quite impressed," he admitted, and then he began channelling electricity through his body. "But you have no idea who you're dealing with, even the five of you together don't stand a chance against me." He then turned around and looked up towards the sky. "You cannot comprehend the extent of my powers and what I'm truly capable of. Look at you, an elderly buffoon wanting peace, a warrior who single-mindedly seeks his homeland and thieves from the Blue Sea who are only concerned with treasures. All of you, for one reason or another, seek to save this wretched place called Skypiea, but you cannot because this nation is fundamentally flawed."

Gabriel had heard enough. "I refuse to stand here and listen to such nonsense! Now tell me where the divine warriors are and what exactly is your goal here today!"

"Why an ascension, my old friend," said Enel simply as he turned his head to face him.

"What do you mean?"

Enel then rose to his feet. "I mean, when I ascend, I will return to my rightful place."

"What's that? Are you saying you're leaving Skypiea?"

"That's right, I will soon leave this dreadful wasteland. On the island where I grew up, there were legends of a place regarded as the gods home."

"Gods home?" Fishlegs blinked.

"People call this place endless vearth and their the ground extends as far as the eye can see in all directions. It is my dream to find this place, this paradise. Endless vearth a home fit for a god! My time spent here battling against the inconsequential lands of the Upper Yard has been not, but a petty triviality."

He then spun his staff around, turned to face them and pointed it directly at all five of them. "Listen to me, I tell you this place you cherish is an abomination. Consider this it was born in the sky, and yet it is not a cloud, it lives in the sky, yet it's not a bird."

He then slammed his staff on the balloon proudly was standing on an exploded, sending a massive shockwave.

"This nation that exists in the sky isn't actually unnatural one when we die we all return to the earth to the soil, but here there is none," Enel continued.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Gabriel yelled.

"You really shouldn't be surprised by my intentions, as All-Father I am bound to hear the divine prophets of our nation," said Enel as he gently landed on the ground. "That is why this unnatural nation will be ripped apart and pulled from the sky!"

Everyone was completely shocked and disgusted by Enel's proclamation because it was clear that he intended to destroy the island and everyone on it. Not just on the Upper Yard that those that live on the island clouds as well.

"You're planning to wipe out Skypiea completely?" said Gabriel looking disgusted.

"It's only natural," said Enel matter of factly.

"Don't be so conceited!" Gabriel snarled. "The term All-Father is just a title out of respect of the real All-Father Odin. It reverts to the leader of this nation, nothing more."

"True," said Enel as he stuck a finger in his ear. "But that will soon change."

"A true god does not live amongst mortals like you do and treat them as his playthings!" Gabriel roared.

Enel just looked at him boadly. "Former All-Father… Gabriel. You're worried about the divine warriors, are you not?" Enel then sat down cross-legged. "Six years ago, your divine warriors lost the battle against my forces, and I took 650 of your subordinate under my charge." He then picked up some small rocks on the ground. "They serve me well until this morning when I could find no more use for them, I told you did I not? The seven of us here now are the only ones left alive in this forsaken place."

He then charged electricity through his palm and grains of dust fell out of his hand, symbolising that he had crushed the divine warriors that had been under Gabriel's charge.

"Such a shame," Enel smiled.

"You monster," said Gabriel horrified.

"It's not like I wanted to harm them, but when I told them my goals, they dare to challenge me," he said and burst out laughing. "Then they paid the ultimate price for that insubordination!"

"They were good men, and they all had families on Valkyrie Island."

"Yes, I'm aware. I suppose I'll have to bury their families beside them."

"You are… the devil!" Gabriel roared.

He then charged at him with an overwhelming rage and thrusted his lance towards him. Enel merely rose to his feet and then spun his staff in midair. Gabriel's lance literally went right through him as he turned his body into lightning.

Enel then suddenly appeared next to him and raised a finger on each hand next to one another and began charging an amount of electricity between them.

"_1,000,000… 10,000,000… 20,000,000…_" he said as he extended his hands.

Gabriel knew he was finished and began having a flashback to 6 years ago when he was still All-Father.

* * *

Back then, he had found out the truth behind the war between the aseir and the vanir which had been going on for 400 years.

"We were consumed by bloodlust," he said as he sat there on his throne. "The vanir warriors, they only attack All-Father's Upper Yard so they can reclaim our homeland of their ancestors of which we talk."

One of his aides looked at him solemnly. "My Lord, you're not thinking about that again, are you? Look around, look at the peaceful existence of the citizens of Skypiea. It would be this way if our ancestors hadn't taken control of the Upper Yard 400 years ago. It is our duty to carry on this battle to ensure the peaceful nature of this nation. We've tried to negotiate with them, but if they cannot abide by these negotiations, they do not deserve your compassion."

Gabriel didn't believe as this peaceful nation was still at war and lies were being lost.

"400 years, I think it's time for this end the strife and bloodshed to come to an end so that we all live in harmony and for these needless battles behind us."

* * *

The negotiations were going slowly, but they were making progress all that was left was to sign the treaty. However, that was when they were unexpectedly attacked by an overwhelming force.

The battle was truly one side that these attackers were incredibly strong cutting right through the divine warriors and were making an assault on All-Father's Temple.

"We're under attack!" a divine warrior yelled. "Enemy attack!"

"It's another attack by the vanir?" Gabriel's aide asked.

"It's not them," said the warrior weakly.

"What you mean?"

"It's a man who calls himself All-Father Enel."

"All-Father Enel?" Gabriel blinked.

"Who does he think he is," said the aide angrily. "Presenting himself as a god before Gabriel!"

Then suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open sending the two of them flying. Gabriel then grabbed his weapon rose from his throne, and when he made his way into the courtyard, he found that all his wallet had been slain.

"This cannot be," said Gabriel, shocked.

"Divine warriors, huh?" said a voice behind him. "They were nowhere near as formidable as I expected."

Gabriel turned his head and found Enel standing behind him. "And who are you?"

"I guess at the very least you could say they were loyal followers," he said as he raised a finger.

"Enel?" Gabriel assumed.

"So you're All-Father, huh?" said Enel looking unimpressed. "Well, not any more."

"How dare you!" Gable roared.

Before he could do anything, Enel placed a finger on his forehead and then unleashed a surge of electricity that knocked him unconscious.

"Enel, what should we do with this old man?" Cadman asked. "He's pathetic. He's useless. Can we kill him?"

"Just throw him in into the sea," said Enel. "I doubt he could even be used for manual labour."

Enel then laughed as he made his way into the throne room. "This temple, on the other hand, could be quite useful to us, but what we really need other services of the divine warriors. They could be put to work in bringing about my ultimate goal."

"They will never help you in your cause," said Gabriel weakly, who apparently wasn't out cold.

Enel then stepped on his hand. "Silence! You're no longer in charge old man!"

Then Enel tossed him over the edge of the island cloud and swift then immediately flew down to save him as Enel laughed.

* * *

Back in the present Gabriel was about to be struck by Enel's attack.

"_20,000,000 Volts!_" he said.

Gabriel was then struck by a massive surge of lightning from the tips of Enel's fingers. Everyone just stared in shock by the amount of power that he was unleashing, and when he was done, Gabriel fell to the ground fried to a crisp.

"There is a god on this island, and that god is me," said Enel.

"It's the Devil Fruit," said Toothless.

"It's the Rumble Rumble Fruit," said Wyper.

"If I'm not mistaken this particular food is said to have the power of invincibility the power of lightning," said Heather.

Enel then caught his staff within his hand, and he slammed the tip of it into the ground unleashing a shockwave.

"Lightning?" said Fishlegs horrified. "But there's no way, but no one has no chance against that."

"There's no such thing as invincibility, everyone has a weak spot," said Astrid.

Enel looked at all of them. "The five you should feel honoured to receive this long, as such, I am feeling generous, and I shall allow all of you to join me as I gain passage to my dream world. To the endless vearth, come with me! Come and fulfil your destines!"

"Why would we?" said Toothless.

"There, I will build a beautiful nation of gods where only the chosen ones are permitted to live!" Enel continued. "A utopia of boundless and internal power!"

"What is he saying?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I will not let those were unworthy like those incompetent subordinates of my solely the statue of this new nation. Only those who shall pass my judgement may bask in the glory of my company."

"And what would you do if we refuse?" Heather asked.

"No, Heather," Fishlegs hissed.

Enel just looked at her, confused. "Refuse? But why? Why refuse to join me? If you stay here, you'll fall into a bottomless pit along with the rest of this unnatural nation."

"I have no doubt that you could destroy the entirety of the Upper Yard in one fell swoop," said and smiled cunningly. "But if you decide to destroy all this then will you also be destroying something that you cherish?"

"Do you mean the golden bell?" said Enel.

"Yes, that's right."

"What's the golden bell?" Fishlegs frowned.

Enel then laughed. "Oh, don't worry, no need. I've already made arrangements, based upon what I know about your travels across Skypiea I believe I know where the bell is located."

Heather's eyes widened in shock, he was watching when she looked up the beanstalk.

"That's right," said Enel reading her mind and then turned towards the beanstalk. "I know what you're thinking, and it won't be long before I have the bell. You seem surprised, did you really think that you, a mere human, could ever get the better of me? How foolish of you."

He then raised his hand, which then transformed into electricity.

"Heather!" Astrid screamed.

"There's nothing I hate more in this world than a cold, calculating woman," he said, and then suddenly his hand extended.

The tip of his finger then touched her forehead and just like with Gabriel, she was struck by an intense amount of electricity.

"No," said Fishlegs horrified.

Toothless and quickly rushed over towards her and courted just before she fell. He then laid her down gently on the ground and then both he and Astrid glared at Enel.

"How dare you," Toothless glared.

"You're dead," said Astrid fiercely.

Enel merely smiled. "I do as I please."

Astrid and Toothless looked at one another, and they both nodded, and then the two of them charged towards Enel. However, he was able to reap their movements and used his staff to block their strikes seconds before they even launched.

"The two of you are quite skilled," Enel admitted.

"And you're completely out of your mind!" Astrid snarled.

Toothless then swung his second blade, but Enel merely lifted his body onto his staff and avoided it.

Wyper took this opportunity and aimed his bazooka directly at Enel. "_Burn Bazooka!_"

He then fired a shot directly at Enel, but he merely laughed. "_Volt!_"

Then suddenly, there was a huge flash of light, and the sound of lightning could be heard across the entire island. When the light faded, they saw that Enel somersaulting in midair and looked completely unharmed.

"No way, how did he manage to neutralise the bazookas blast?" said Wyper.

Enel then landed on a building. "You still don't get it, do you? Your energy doesn't even register to me, I am more powerful than you can ever comprehend."

"The thunderclap reverberated, and that only happens when the air expands the speed of sound," said Fishlegs and then gulped. "That's really powerful, that amount of power is greater than anything we can handle. It is true he really is made of lightning."

"The time is near," said Enel. "Prepare yourselves soon those who remain will set off to the endless vearth together. Do you even understand what a rare privilege this is?"

"And why do you assume we'd come willingly?" Toothless yelled, pointing his blade at him. He then immediately charged at him at full speed. "I don't give a damn about your so-called dream world!"

"Toothless, stay away from him! He's too powerful!" Fishlegs yelled as Enel jumped off the building and fell headfirst.

"You need a lesson, soon your body will know the power of a god," said Enel.

Toothless thrusted his blades together and aimed for his chest. He swung his blade slicing right through the building, but Enel's body was completely unharmed as he turned his body into lightning.

"I possess a tremendous power that you puny mortals can never hope to overcome!" Enel roared as his staff struck the ground. "Can you feel it now? The despair?"

Enel then grabbed Toothless' swords with his bare hands while hanging upside down. "When one loses hope, it is an experience much like losing one's life."

He then channelled electricity through the blades and ripped right through Toothless' body. It wasn't for the fact that he was a drake the attack probably would have killed him, but instead, he fell to his knees.

"People fear death above all things," said Enel and slammed his foot on top of Toothless, smashing his head into the ground. "That's why people prostrate themselves before an insurmountable power and beg for mercy. It's simply the natural order of things, being as opposed to bow before those that they fear. It's a shame, you are bound by your instincts."

'_I can't believe how incredibly strong he is,_' said Toothless.

Enel then heard something hit the ground, he looked up and saw that Wyper had dropped his bazooka. He then saw the man himself, cartwheeling across the ground towards him and then locked his legs around his waist. He then placed his bandaged hands across his chest and looked at them dead in the eye.

"What do you think you're trying to do?" said Enel.

Wyper didn't answer and was panting. Clearly, he was completely worn out all the fighting.

"And now it's time to die," said Enel.

Then suddenly the strength disappeared from his body.

Wyper looked at Enel. "Are you familiar with Sea Prism Stone, Enel?"

Astrid looked up. 'Sea _Prism Stone? That a stomach can counteract Devil Fruit powers_.'

Enel then lifted his foot off of Toothless, who quickly rolled his body out of the way. Astrid then rushed up towards him and then down towards him.

"You all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said, and then the two of them looked up at Wyper and Enel.

Enel looked at Wyper. "Well then… do do your worst vanir."

"Sea Prism Stone is said to harness the power of the ocean into a single blast," said Fishlegs. "It's the sea condensed into solid form if anything can overcome the power of the Devil Fruit it's the stone."

"Die!" Wyper growled.

Enel actually looked afraid. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? You're where the consequences, are you not? Your body will pay a heavy price as well. Why sacrifice yourself for who you'll never regain."

"If I must, I'll die gladly. If it means I can take you with me!"

"Don't do it!"

"_Reject!_" Wyper yelled and activated the dial.

Moments later, there was a huge explosion that consumed both Wyper and Enel. When the smoke cleared, Enel was on the ground, and Wyper's hand was smoking.

"No way, he really did it," said Fishlegs stunned.


	43. The Ark Maxim

Wyper stood over Enel's and remembered a tale that the chief of their tribe told them when he was a child. He sat there with the rest of his friends as he told them the legend of their ancestors.

"'Hold our true ambitions in your heart and speak not of them, we are the weavers of history,'" he said looking at them. "Those are the words that were written on a Runeglyph 800 years ago.

"Runeglyph?" Wyper frowned.

"Yes," the Chief nodded. "And when those who sought to steal the stone revealed themselves, the vanir warriors of the city of gold fought bravely to protect it."

"Did they succeed?"

"Yes, they did. However, the battle took its toll, a great many warriors died that day. Those few that survived vowed to become guardians of the stone. They kept watch over the city and are sacred Runeglyph they were sworn to defend to the death."

"And you say that is the true story of our ancestors?" said Wyper folding his arms.

"But then the island and the city of gold were taken away to Skypiea 400 years ago," said Kappo.

"Since then it's been under aesir control," said Branham.

"Our ancestors fought to the last breath to defend that island," said Wyper.

"And then it was taken away!" Genbo yelled.

The Chief nodded. "The Upper Yard, that is our homeland. But at the same time, it alone holds a history that has disappeared into the darkness of time. Even though it is under the control of the aesir now, we must never allow the fire of the proud city of vanaheim to die out."

* * *

Back in the present, Wyper was completely worn out, and blood was pouring out of his mouth. It was remarkable that he was able to stand up using the reject dial twice in a single day.

Fishlegs then rushed over towards Heather. "Heather…" She then looked at Gabriel. "…Gabriel. Oh, no."

Then suddenly they saw a surge of electricity covering Enel's body, and then they saw pulses similar to that of a heartbeat. They then soon realise that he was using his powers in order to jumpstart his heart.

'_It can't be,_' said Fishlegs stunned. '_He's restarting his own heart?_'

Enel then slowly rose to his feet, though it did appear that Wyper's attack did do some damage as blood was pouring out of his mouth. Wyper no longer had the strength to fight back and fell to his knees, leaving himself completely at the mercy of Enel, who had no concept of the word.

"It is not that people fear the gods," said Enel as he brushed the blood off his mouth. "Rather, it is the gods that are fear itself."

'_What the hell is with this guy,_' said Toothless.

Enel looked down at Wyper. "Wyper, I warned you did I not? I warned you of the consequences and now look where you are."

Wyper was panting heavily and appear to be fighting to stay conscious, which seem to take a lot of effort.

"How pitiful," Enel continued. "You call yourself a warrior."

"Don't address me as if you know anything about me," said Wyper furiously. "800 years ago, proud vanir warriors fought the fate of this city. They fought to their death to protect it, I am a descendant of the warriors. One day our homeland was taken away from us, for 400 years, we have carried the great warrior Kaarle's pride. We sought to return our homeland to its rightful place for generations and now that I finally made it…" He then rose to his feet, though he looked as if a single gust of wind would knock over. "…here standing in my way."

Enel looked unimpressed and spun his staff around at his feet. He shattered through one of his shoes and the force of the swing sent Wyper rolling across the ground.

"I must admit, you landed a good blow," Enel admitted. "But what a cheap trick using that Sea Prism Stone and on top of that using a reject dial usually kill the ordinary user, but you shot it twice, and you're still breathing. Quite impressive."

Wyper attempted to rise, but the damage done to his body was too great.

"However, you're still no match for me," said Enel he then banged one of the drums on his back with his staff and began to glow.

Lightning then shall have the drama took the form of a bird which towered over Wyper.

"Is that a bird?" said Fishlegs.

"_30,000,000 Volt Thunder Bird!_" Enel roared.

He then pointed his staff directly at Wyper, and the bird flew towards him. There was nothing that Wyper could do to avoid and so the moment it made contact he was immediately electrocuted.

Toothless then quickly made his move and rushed up towards the broken shoe which contained a Sea Prism Stone.

"So this has a Sea Prism Stone in it, huh?" he said he quickly ran towards Enel and drew one of his blades.

"And now it's your turn swordsman of the Blue Sea," said Enel and banged on one of his drums.

"The only choice now is to kill or be killed!" Toothless roared.

Enel then pointed his staff towards him. "_Thunder Beast!_"

Lightning shot out of his staff and took the form of a beast which pounced on Toothless. The moment it struck him he was immediately electrocuted just like Wyper, she saw developers hand, and he collapsed to the ground. However, Enel hadn't finished and turned his sights on Astrid.

"Now for you," he said and then pointed his staff towards her.

The beast then charged towards her with blinding speed.

"Not today!" Astrid yelled, grasping her battleaxe and then swung it at the beast.

There was a mighty collision of raw power, but Astrid was sent flying backwards and crashed into a nearby building.

"Astrid!" Toothless screamed.

Fishlegs was now completely alone; everyone had fallen. "I don't believe it, even Astrid and Toothless." Enel then turned his head towards him. '_Everyone has fallen to him._'

He then started to make his way towards him and fear gripped him. "How could he?"

Then to his utter amazement, he saw that Wyper was still standing. '_Unreal… even as hurt as he… is he still intends to fight?_'

Enel then turned his gaze towards Wyper. "What do you intend to prove? You're going to die anyway, why not make it easy on yourself? Did you say it has been 400 years, for all that time you and the vanir have been fighting to take back your homeland and yet you are the only warrior that has managed to make it here? No wonder this nation will soon fold to the Blue Sea and be lost for all eternity."

Wyper didn't answer and merely clinched his first and took a step forward.

'_How could he do that?_' said Fishlegs stunned. '_He's unstoppable._'

"You're fighting for a lost cause, can't you see that you'll never regain your homeland?" said Enel. "So why get back up?"

"For my ancestors," said Wyper.

"I must confess I was hoping for a better answer than that," said Enel raising his hand and channelled electricity through it. "On the other hand I don't you're completely conscious."

He then extended his hand up into the sky and unleashed a burst of lightning.

"Look out!" Fishlegs yelled.

Wyper just stood there, and he had no idea whether it was because he was too stubborn to move or he just lacked the strength.

"_Judgement of Thor!_" said Enel slamming his hand towards the ground.

Then a massive bolt of lightning slammed right down on top of Wyper, and the shockwave was so powerful that Fishlegs was not right off his feet. When he looked up and saw that the dust had settled all that was left was a massive crater in the ground.

"Of all who stood before me, you are the only one left," said Enel looking at him.

Fishlegs looked at him and was utterly terrified, he had just witnessed Enel taking everyone down without breaking a single sweat. The only one he actually did any real damage was Wyper, but he quickly recovered so there was no way he could defeat him.

"I want to… I want to go with you," he said.

* * *

Within the crater, Wyper was still alive, and he started to dream back to when he was a child. The chief had summoned him into his tent for some unknown reason.

"Wyper… Wyper, come here," said the chief.

"What is it?" Wyper asked as he entered.

"Since you are a descendant of the great warrior Kaarle I feel that I must in part of this to you," he said. "Not many know the real reason Kaarle wanted to regain the homeland and why he would stop at nothing to do so."

"So tell me, what is the real reason?" Wyper asked.

"You see Kaarle felt the loss of his homeland was his greatest failure, the problem was he lost something else important to him…"

* * *

Back in the present, Enel had allowed Fishlegs to accompany him, and so he made his way into the crater to retrieve his waver. Though he also went to check on Wyper and was relieved to find that he was still alive and strangely enough crying.

"What's the matter?" said Enel looking slightly impatient. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"I haven't changed my mind, I'm coming," said Fishlegs immediately made his way to his waver.

He then drove out of the crater, and Enel raised an eyebrow when he saw the waver.

"That thing?" he said. "Are you sure you want to bring it along?"

"So you don't think I'll need it?" Fishlegs frowned.

"Honestly I'm not certain you'd be able to use it when we're going," Enel admitted and started to walk off. "It's up to you, do as you please."

"Thanks for letting me bring it, I really like this thing," said Fishlegs and then started to follow him.

As he walked away, dragging the waver with couldn't help, but look back at the others. She really wanted to help them, there wasn't a lot he could do with Enel looking over his shoulder.

"Do you mourn them?" said Enel reading his mind.

"No, sir," he lied.

"You don't have to put on such a formal act, you know," he said chuckling slightly. "Express yourself but don't make the same mistake those fools who couldn't comprehend the true power of a god. They took me to lightly and so forfeited their lives in the process. Their failure was that their minds were not controlled by fear, so they were not prepared for battle with me. You understand?"

"Yes, I suppose so," said Fishlegs.

They soon left the ruins and began making their way through the forest, and Fishlegs still had no idea where they were going.

'_I can't let him on to my plan,_' he said to himself. '_I have no choice but to obey everything he says, an opportunity for escape will present itself at some point, but until then…_'

* * *

They soon reached the face of a tall cliff which appear to have been hollowed out. Enel walked inside, and Fishlegs followed though he had no idea what to expect. This paradise world that Enel kept on mentioning something like the ravings of a madman.

As they entered into the tunnel, Fishlegs noted quite a few drapes were decorating it, which was a bit unusual. Clearly, Enel's vanity would allow him to walk down a tunnel without a little bit of decoration.

"We're busy taking me?" Fishlegs wondered. He then gingerly approached Enel. "Excuse me…"

Enel sighed. "Keep your mouth shut and follow me."

Fishlegs did what he was told not wanting to push his luck, he really didn't like the idea of going down a dark tunnel as the roulette opportunities for him to escape.

His eyes then widened as they entered into a cavern. "What's this?"

Fishlegs was staring at the largest ship he had ever seen, it was three times bigger than a Marine dreadnought.

"What do you think?" Enel smiled. "Amazing, isn't it? It's the only ship of its kind in the world, and it can only be controlled by me. In other words, it is powered purely by lightning."

"Is that even possible?" said Fishlegs.

"It's only natural for you to be sceptical, but I sure you it is possible. I channel my abundant energy through a material that can handle that power and automatically transmit it throughout the ship."

"Material could possibly withstand that much power?" said Fishlegs puzzled.

He then looked at the ship more closely and then noticed that the bridge was covered entirely in gold.

"That's right," said Enel reading his mind. "The gold that I harvested from this island was perfect, and I'm sure that it will make many inhabitants of this island happy to see a flying ship before their demise. The sight of this magnificent ship in flight will be the last thing they see."

He then laughed while Fishlegs stared dumbfounded.

'A_ flying ship? I don't believe it if it really flies I may not have a chance of escape after all_.'

"Behold the Ark Maxim!" said Enel extending his arms out with pride. "With this ship, we will reach the land that knows no boundary! We will travel to the endless vearth!"

* * *

At the ruined city, the giant snake was still unconscious but then sneezed shooting Hiccup, Aisa and Swift right out of its mouth. Hiccup quickly transformed into his dragon form and glided down gently to the ground, and Swift was able to catch Aisa.

"Outside," said Aisa looking relieved. "We finally escaped."

"Yeah, but we don't appear to be in the forest," said Hiccup looking around.

"What is this place?" said Aisa as she looked around. "Wait, could this be our homeland?"

Hiccup looked around. "Looks like a big battle was raged here recently."

He looked more closely in his eyes widened and immediately rushed off towards the battlefield.

"Hey, Hiccup! Where are you going!" Aisa yelled, following him.

Hiccup bent down towards Toothless. "Toothless, what happened to you? Please say something! How can any of this happen to you? More to the point, how can any of this happened while you were here?"

"Wyper!" Aisa cried, jumping down to the crater. "Wyper, no!"

Swift then flew over towards Gabriel.

Hiccup frowned. "If Gabriel is here then where are Astrid and Fishlegs?"

"I'm right here," said a voice.

Hiccup turned and saw emerging from the rubble was Astrid, a little beaten are both otherwise alive.

"Astrid, what happened here?" Hiccup asked.

"It was Enel," she said. "She took us all down without breaking a sweat, don't know how I did end up electrocuting like the others, not that I'm complaining."

Hiccup looked at Wyper. "That bazooka guy was really strong, hard to believe anyone could do that to him." He then looked at Astrid. "Where's Fishlegs?"

"He went with Enel," Astrid explained. "Though where they could be now, I have no idea. But if we don't do something and quickly Skypiea will disappear."

Aisa eyes widened in horror. "My homeland will be completely gone?"

Astrid merely nodded. "He said that this nation in the sky was unnatural, they said that he would send it crashing into the ground."

"Enel is definitely going after the golden bell, he won't destroy this place until he finds it," said Hiccup.

"You're right," Astrid nodded. "But we don't have much time, and we have no idea where they are."

"I do," said Aisa. "There's only two voices left on this island it has to be Fishlegs and Enel."

"Aisa, I need you to take us to them right now," said Hiccup.


	44. They Finally Clash

Arial was now quoting Valkyrie Island, though she knew the welcome she would receive wouldn't be that welcoming. However, she had to try and convince everyone to evacuate before it was too late.

'_There it is, Valkyrie Island,_' she said.

* * *

On the island itself, everyone was just going about their daily business, and Captain Arron was addressing everyone.

"Attention everyone, the arch criminals Polo and his daughter Arial along with their accomplice the former All-Father Gabriel are still on the loose!" he announced. "Everyone be on your guard if anyone sees these fugitives, please alert me immediately! In the name of great All-Father Enel, we have the White Berets will defend the security of Skypiea with our very lives!"

"Ah, good to know we can count on them."

"But I'm still scared, those who criminals could be hiding nearby or even among us. If they are struck down by All-Father's judgement, we might be too!"

A White Beret then quickly rushed over towards Arron. "Captain! I have a report!"

"What's the matter now?" Arron asked.

The soldier then leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear and then suddenly his eyes widening shock.

"Wait, you're saying Polo's daughter has just been seen in the harbour!" he yelled.

* * *

At the harbour, White Beret were shooting at every with the Milky arrows, but she was able to avoid them and kept on making her way towards the harbour. Some of the arrows did hit the waver, but she continued to persevere.

Arron was now rushing towards the harbour as quickly as he could.

"The heretic has entered gate number one!"

Arron was confused. '_I don't get it, why did she come back when she knows she'll be caught?_' Regardless she knew what his duty was and looked at his men. "Do not let her getaway! Capture her at all costs!"

The soldiers watched as Arial made her way towards the harbour and pulled out their knives.

"Come on, criminal," said one of them.

However, she wasn't stopping or even slowing down.

"Get out of the way!" Arial yelled.

She then shot out of the water, causing many of the soldiers to scattered to avoid getting run over.

"Move it out of my way!" Arron yelled as he pushed through the crowd.

However, the moment he did, he saw that Arial's waver was heading towards him, and it struck him. All of his men then watched as he was sent flying backwards and crashed into a building.

"Captain!" they yelled.

The moment Arial hit the ground, she jumped at the waver, and then the waver itself crashed into Arron.

"Captain!" they yelled again.

Everyone just stared at Arial with absolute terror on their faces.

"Oh no," said a woman.

"Captain Arron!"

"It's the criminal!"

"Judgement will fall upon us!"

* * *

Enel meanwhile was sitting on his throne on the Ark Maxim laughing, and Fishlegs just stood there and watched.

'_Look at all that gold,_' said Fishlegs.

"Remember your girlfriend from Valkyrie Island?" said Enel sneering. "I've been listening, and it seems she's causing an uproar among the citizens."

"Arial?" Fishlegs blinked. "No way, she should be waiting on the Going Tiger right now."

"There's a great deal of noise outside of the moment, but no matter is hardly worth mentioning," said Enel dismissively.

"I've been curious about this mantra ability you all seem to possess," said Fishlegs. "Are you able to use it to locate a specific individual?"

"Not usually, most of us lack that ability," Enel admitted. "However, I can I am unique. In addition to my mantra abilities, my lightning powers allow me to pick up electrical vibrations and overhear conversations. When I hear someone say something, shall we say out of line, I cast my judgement on. The range of my hearing extends over this entire land."

'_So that's it,_' said Fishlegs.

"It's a suitable talent for a god, don't you think?" Enel smiled and then laughed. "Run as fast as you can keep up the sky, this is Skypiea's last dance. A party of Valkyrie dancing in the sky." He then looked at Fishlegs. "You, have you ever seen the look mortal's face when they lose their footing?"

Fishlegs just stared at him. '_He's out of his mind, he's crazy. I have to get away from here or else, but even if I getaway, you still destroy the Sky Island. There's got to be something I can do, but what?_'

Enel then looked at him darkly, and Fishlegs fear that he knew what he was planning.

"Is there something wrong?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

Enel rose to his feet and turned his eyes towards the cave. '_Who is that?'_ He then looked back at Fishlegs. "No, it's nothing."

Fishlegs had a sense that he was lying, something had deftly caught his attention, but he had no idea what it could be.

* * *

Arial was at Valkyrie Island trying to persuade the civilians to leave, though to them she was nothing more than a criminal.

"Please, you must listen to me!" Arial pleaded.

"No, get back! Stay away!"

"Everyone you have to listen to me!" Arial yelled over everyone else, shouting. "Please calm down we don't have time to wait! You must hear what I have to say!"

"Get away from us you criminal! Leave this island, you pestilence!"

"Yes, you must leave now, or we'll all be destroyed when judgement strikes you down!"

"You heretic!"

Arial kept looking at them pleadingly. "No, please! I—listen, you must—"

A White Beret then immediately charged at her with a knife, but she quickly raised her bazooka, and the soldier stopped in his tracks as the bazooka was now aiming directly at his chest at point-blank range.

"Don't come any closer, this is a burn bazooka," Arial warned. "I'll use it."

The soldier then slowly backed away, and Arial then turned towards the people.

"Everyone, you have to go to Cloud End at the edge of the clouds right away before it's too late!" she yelled. "We have to escape to the Blue Sea, this man is about to be destroyed! There's no time to waste, use every ship you can find and leave Valkyrie Island at once!"

"What kind of lunacy this?" said Arron as he pulled himself up.

"Enel is planning to destroy this land and everyone on it!" Arial continued. "If we don't evacuate now we're going to die!"

"You're crazy! What kind of trick is this?"

"Is this revenge? That's nothing to be joking about, you know!"

"Don't talk about way about Enel!" said a boy tossing a tomato at her. The tomato struck on the side of the face, and the boy realised that she was holding a bazooka. "Oh, sorry."

To be told Arial had been expecting this kind of reaction, to them she was still criminal, and everyone was too afraid of Enel. They were right to be afraid of him, but none of them knew what he had in store.

Everyone was afraid that she was going to use her bazooka as a form of retaliation. However, instead, she dropped her weapon into the ground, much to everyone's confusion.

"What? What is she doing?" Arron frowned and then loaded his men. "Now, arrest her!"

"Yes, sir!"

Arial only had one gamble left, but she had to take it. "Hear me, I refused to accept that Enel is All-Father!"

Everyone looked at who with their mouths wide open, because it was utter sacrilege to spew those words. Immediately everyone ran as far away from her as possible expecting Enel to rein judgement on her.

Arial, on the other hand, just stood there, but nothing happened. There was no massive bolt of lightning to strike her down, not even a spark.

"That's strange," said a soldier as he looked up into the sky.

"The judgement didn't come?"

"But why not?"

"And after committing such sacrilege against All-Father, I don't understand."

"Hey, what's going on?" said Arron.

Arial's gamble paid off, and she looked at everyone. "It's because there's no longer any point to take one life alone. Skypiea is doomed, it's true! A member of the divine squad escaped from Upper Yard. He risked his life to deliver that message, he died with my father when Enel cast judgement on them."

Everyone stared at her, killing her father they could understand, but a member of the divine squad that was completely unheard of.

"Did All-Father do that?" said the boy who through the tomato. "But why? I thought you were supposed to take care of us? What does that lady mean?"

"There's no time left, we have to get to the edge of the clouds at once to Cloud End!" Arial pleaded.

"Wait just a minute. We can't do it, we can't just up and go like that."

"We were born and raised here in the sky, we can't live anywhere else."

"Yeah, she's right. None of us have ever even visited the Blue Sea before how will we be able to live there? Besides—"

"Are you going to stay here doing nothing waiting to die?" Arial interrupted. "We've all known for the past six years what kind of a man Enel is. Has he ever shown mercy? Compassion? If he says he's going to do this, then you know he will!"

"Maybe it's not that bad, maybe a miracle will happen or something and our island will be spared?"

"Yeah, why not? Maybe he'll change his mind?"

"Yeah, yeah, that could happen."

Arial couldn't believe her ears, they were acting like lambs to the slaughter they didn't even realise it. Arial then picked up a bazooka and then pulled the trigger, she didn't let any of the people, and it sliced right through a palm tree and struck a nearby island cloud. Everyone then stared at her as she tossed away her bazooka once again.

"If we know anything about Enel, we know this," she said firmly. "He's always had the power to bring us to despair! To make us suffer and break us! I tell you, what happens now makes our past suffering insignificant! It's not going to do any good sitting here and waiting for a miracle! It's time to face the fact that as far as this land is concerned!

"All-Father has abandoned us before we pray before we close our eyes to what really happening here; we have to do what we can to save ourselves! We can't survive by hiding behind his victims any longer if we do nothing no matter who we try to blame. We're all going to lose our lives, and it will be our fault! Now if we want to live, we must leave!"

Upon hearing, most of the people began panicking and running back to their houses no doubt to carry as many personal effects as possible. Others quickly approached Arial, no doubt to get more information.

"Uh, Miss, you don't happen to know what happened to the rest of the divine squad?" a woman asked. "My husband is one of them, and I can't leave the island without him."

"And my son is a member, is he okay? I haven't seen him in six years."

"Me too, my only son has been away to."

Arial had no idea what happened to the rest of the divine squad. "Uh, I don't…" More than likely, they were all dead. '_The divine squad may already be…_' She then looked at everyone sadly. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"What have they been doing all this time on the Upper Yard?"

"Are they still there? Can't you tell us anything?"

Arial really wished she could, she just didn't have the answers only speculation, and they weren't very pleasing.

Arron then placed himself between her and them. "Please calm yourselves, I assure you the White Berets will look into this matter. We will find your family members and make sure they're escorted safely to you. Now having you must escape."

"But Captain—"

"Move along!"

Everyone started to leave, and Arial just stared at Arron, confused.

"Captain, why—?"

"I can guess what happened to the divine squad," he said. "Enel is that kind of man, I've always known that. But right now our priority is to make sure the citizens are evacuated as quickly as possible. I won't let this and like Cloud Valley."

"Cloud Valley?" Arial frowned.

"It was Enel's homeland, a Sky Island far to the south-east of here. I was told that it disappeared without a trace six years ago."

Arial's eyes widened. "Wait, six years ago?"

"That's right, Enel destroyed his own homeland and then came here. Cloud Valley was home to many strong warriors, but they were helpless before Enel, an invincible god. I don't know, maybe he really is.

"You might already know this, but we White Berets were wanting the divine squad pledged to the service of Lord Gabriel. We thought if we pretended to betray the divine squad and swore allegiance to Lord Enel, we could stay on the island and find some way to protect the citizens. But now it all too clear that plan was a failure. We try to keep anyone from provoking Enel's anger, we had hoped that if no one disobeyed him, they'd be safe. What else could we do? It was for nothing! For nothing! For nothing! For nothing!"

All of the White Beret looked ashamed of themselves for betraying their former All-Father as well as failing to protect the citizens.

"It wasn't for nothing," said Arial. Arron then turned his head around to look at her. "After all this time I finally understand. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you were just thinking of everyone's welfare. I believe that we should be thanking you."

Arron just stared at her dumbfounded, how could she be so forgiving at everything they put her through?

"Captain, can I leave you to handle things here?" Arial asked.

"Yes, but where you going?" he said, confused. "Tell me."

"You see there are some people who don't know how to escape, some friends of mine. I have to go back, take care."

She then ran off, and Arron still looked at her confused but then remembered Hiccup and the others were still on Upper Yard.

'_Of course the Blue Sea dwellers_,' he said and then immediately saluted as to the rest of his soldiers. "Good luck."

Arial smiled back at him. "You as well."

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup was in his dragon form with Astrid riding on his back as they headed towards Enel's location with Aisa guiding them on the Swift's back.

At the battlefield, Heather had regained consciousness, she was aware that Hiccup and Astrid had gone to challenge Enel.

'_I can't move them all at once,_' she said as she rested her back against a building. '_We've at least got to reach the upper level, somehow we must escape_.'

Hiccup looked at Aisa. "Aisa, are you sure it's this way?"

"Yes, we're almost there," she nodded. "I'm sure this is the right way."

"Good," said Hiccup.

Aisa then turned towards the nearby cliffs and saw a cave. "That's it! That hole to our left, that's it!"

"Then that's where we're going," said Hiccup and made a strong left turn and Swift following him close behind.

* * *

On the Ark Maxim, Enel was completely aware of their arrival, and it was most displeased. Fishlegs watched as he started to make his way towards the side of the ship towards the cave.

"Just as I thought, all but one of them weren't part of the five survivors and how she managed to survive his mystery. But I am more puzzled by where _they_ were hiding."

Fishlegs' eyes lit up. "Could it be?"

Enel then jumped onto the railings and looked down at Hiccup and the others as they entered the cavern.

"How aggravating, there's nothing I hate more when my projection is turnout wrong," said Enel.

Astrid had jumped off of Hiccup's back, and then he transformed back into his human form.

"I assume you're the one they call Enel?" Hiccup assumed.

Fishlegs eyes lit up as he ran towards the side and looked down at them with tears in his eyes. "Hiccup! Astrid!"

"I have a golden rule on my ship," said Hiccup narrowing his eyes at Enel. "You messed with any of any of our friends the new messed with all of us."

"Those fools were your friends?" Enel grunted, and then his eyes turned to Astrid. "And how is it that you manage to survive?"

"Maybe you're not as all-powerful as you believe," said Astrid.

"You insolent—"

"Your fight with me and I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass!" Hiccup yelled.

"Mind your tongue mortal, you're speaking to a god," Enel glared.

"What makes you a god?" Hiccup questioned.

Aisa was hiding the entrance of the cavern with Swift. "He's purposely aggravating Enel. Be careful, Hiccup."

Fishlegs looked at them frantically. "Guys be careful he—" He then stopped and covered his mouth, because he had just blown his cover.

Enel merely laughed. "I can hear it now, the Valkyries party. The citizens must have learned of Skypiea's fate, I wonder how far they can run before the ground gives out beneath them."

"You didn't answer my question," said Hiccup. "What makes you a god?"

Enel narrowed his eyes at him. "You'll find out."

Astrid looked at Hiccup. "You sure you don't want my help?"

Hiccup looked at him. "No, I can handle this, but you better make your way to Fishlegs just in case."

Hiccup then transformed into his hybrid form and took off into the air, and his transformation caught Enel off-guard.

"Ah, I see," he said as Hiccup soared above him. "You're no ordinary human, but you're a mere Zoan Type. You can't beat me."

He then channelled lightning into his palm. "Nothing that lives stand against me, that is why I am a god."

Hiccup then flew towards him, and Enel fired a bolt of lightning directly at him. "_Judgement of Thor!_"

Astrid had just climbed onto the deck just in time to watch as Fishlegs fell to his knees in horror.

'_Hiccup… no,_' said Fishlegs.

Enel stopped his attack they saw that there was a massive hole in the wall of the cavern, but Hiccup was standing on the railings and looked completely unharmed.

"I'm impressed that you managed to dodge it," Enel admitted began spinning his staff. "_60,000,000 Volt…_"

"Did he dodge that?" Fishlegs frowned.

Astrid shook ahead. "No, just watch."

Enel then began banging the drums on his back with his staff. "…_Thunder Dragon!_"

Lightning shot out of the drums and transformed into a dragon which soared towards Hiccup as he stood there. However, when the smoke cleared once again, he was completely unharmed it was the attack never even touched him.

Enel then vanished and reappeared directly in front of Hiccup and placed his palm on his chest. "_100 Million Volts Electrical Discharge!_"

He then blasted Hiccup with a point-blank range attack, but once again it didn't seem to affect him at all.

"What's going on?" Fishlegs frowned.

"It's his scales," said Astrid. "When I told Hiccup of Enel's powers, he then explained that his scales are made of nonconductive material."

Fishlegs eyes widened. "Nonconductive? But then that means that—"

Astrid nodded. "It means that none of Enel's attacks can work on him."

Hiccup just smiled up at Enel. "You know that kinda tickles."

Enel then ceased his attack and then somersaulted backwards and everyone, apart from Astrid, just stared at him dumbfounded. Though no one was more surprised of this development, then Enel and his confidence had practically evaporated.

Hiccup then charged towards him, clenching his fist.

'_Stay calm,_' said Enel. '_Physical attack still can't affect my body, he's just a helpless mortal from the Blue Sea World._'

Hiccup fist then slammed into his stomach, making full contact, much to Enel's shock.

"Is electrical power is a completely useless," Fishlegs stared.

Astrid nodded. "Enel never imagined there was someone in the world who was immune to lightning. Hiccup may very well be the only person in the world who can battle Enel."

Enel just laid on the ground clutching his stomach as blood poured out of his mouth while Hiccup just stood over him.


	45. Maxim Surfaces

Everyone was watching the battle between Hiccup and Enel, but at the moment it looked as if Hiccup had a clear advantage.

"So dragon scales are non-deductible," said Fishlegs.

Astrid nodded. "Believe me, I was surprised when he told me, but this means that Enel can't hurt him."

"Go, Hiccup!" Fishlegs cheered.

Enel began to pick himself up, and he was completely shaken by Hiccup's immunity to lightning. He quickly jumped back towards the bow of the ship and landed on the railings.

"You, your no mere mortal," said Enel. "What are you?"

"My name is Hiccup, a pirate and a Dragon Man," said Hiccup as he raised his fists. "More precisely my dragon form resembles that of a Night Fury, and they're capable of drawing lightning into their bodies so they can do this."

Suddenly he vanished much to everyone's shock.

"Where did he go?" Fishlegs stared.

Enel began looking around. "What did he do?"

Then suddenly a best-made contact with his face as Hiccup reappeared in front of him.

Fishlegs' eyes widened. '_I get it, he's able to use that lightning to temporary make himself invisible._'

Astrid smiled. '_He didn't see that_.'

"_Dragon Whip!_" Hiccup swinging his tail.

Enel quickly regained his focus. "Mantra."

He then quickly vanished and then reappeared behind Hiccup, who then quickly spun around and opened his mouth.

"_Plasma Blast!_" he roared, firing a plasma blast.

Enel quickly vanished in both Fishlegs and Astrid just in order to avoid the blast. Enel then reappeared behind Hiccup once again.

"I don't believe it, he can predict Hiccup's moves," said Fishlegs.

"That's because he's more focused now before he was completely thrown off by Hiccup's immunity to lightning," Astrid explained.

Enel then spun his spear around and struck Hiccup with it knocking him across the deck.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed.

Enel pinned him against the golden wall with the bottom of his staff against his throat. "Don't push your luck. Lightning can cause far more than just electric shocks, but I don't have to tell you that. You found out the hard way."

Hiccup glared at him. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

He then opened his and quickly fired a plasma blast, but Enel vanished just before it hit him and landed back on the railings on the side of the ship.

"So he's got that ability to predict my moves," said Hiccup.

Enel was now getting frustrated. "Lightning doesn't work, blows won't work. Just how thick are those scales of his? Zoan Type Devil Fruit uses only have three forms and only have the power of one animal."

He then held out his staff. "_Luminous Forge!_" He then began channelling a large amount of lightning into his staff, and then it slowly began to take the shape of a blade. "I'm on a bit of a schedule, so I don't have time to play."

"He is changing his staff into a blade," said Astrid.

"He must be using his lightning to heat the metal in order to forge it into a new weapon," said Fishlegs.

Enel's staff had transformed into a trident, and the teeth looked extremely sharp.

"Think of it lightning in solid form!" Enel yelled as he jumped at Hiccup.

He then quickly thrusted his staff towards him, and Hiccup quickly took off though it grazed his chest. The blade was so sharp that it was able to cut through his scales, causing him to bleed a little.

Enel laughed. "Those scales of yours may be able to protect you from ordinary weapons, but not ones forge to a certain degree."

Hiccup grimaced, he didn't expect Enel to afford such a sharp blade. He had to take the initiative and quickly before Enel got the upper hand.

Hiccup then swooped down towards him and opened his mouth. "_Plasma Blast!_"

However, before he could fire, Enel disappeared.

"Hiccup, behind you!" Aisa yelled.

Hiccup turned his head and saw Enel had turned himself into lightning and was rising up the golden hull of the ship.

"He can move right through the gold?" Astrid stared.

"Why not it's a very conductive material," said Fishlegs.

Enel then launched himself at Hiccup thrusting his spear at incredible speed. Fortunately, Hiccup was almost as fast managed to swerve out of the way to avoid being impaled, though it did graze his side.

"It would seem as if you're quite nimble, but you can't dodge forever!" Enel laughed.

Hiccup then suddenly wrapped his tail around his neck. "_Dive Bomb!_"

He then spun around and tossed Enel with all his strength down onto the deck, crushing the wooden floorboards.

"You blasphemous brat!" Enel roared as he picked himself up.

Hiccup then opened his mouth. "_Plasma Barrage!_"

He then began firing plasma blasts in rapid succession right down on top of Enel, but he quickly countered by shooting lightning at them. Though the moment the plasma blast and the likely make contact the sending a massive shockwave. Hiccup was much closer the shockwave than Enel so when it hit him he crashing down onto the deck.

"My lightning may not affect you, but it can affect your plasma blasts," said Enel.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled.

"Sightseeing on Sky Land, huh?" said Enel as he began spinning his staff around as he walked casually back towards his throne. "You Blue Sea people certainly picked a bad time to visit, I am this lands god. I can do anything that my wheel desires, I have long dreamed of creating an ideal world. This dream will become a reality, and I won't let anyone stand in my way, least of all some whelp from the Blue Sea World."

He then sat upon his throne. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes… how could I forget? We were going to watch this land die."

He then laughed and placed his hands on two golden lightning rods.

"No, you can't!" Fishlegs cried.

"Don't do it!" Astrid begged.

"_Max 200 Million Volt Volley!_" Enel roared.

He then channelled his lightning throughout the entire ship which activated the engines. The propellers on the ship started to turn.

"What are we going to do it is moving?" Aisa panicked. "Hiccup! Astrid! Fishlegs!"

"Behold, Maxim!" Enel roared. "It will take me to endless vearth, to the sacred land without end where I desire! Rise Maxim… rise!"

The ship then started to take off slowly.

"It's flying," said Aisa openmouthed.

"Oh, no… oh, no… oh, no!" Fishlegs repeated frantically. "This is bad!"

Astrid looked at Hiccup, who just picked himself up. "Hiccup, you have to stop Enel!"

"Wait, this ark is powered by Enel if he did defeat him it'll crash into the ground with us on it!" Fishlegs yelled.

"And if he doesn't the Sky Island is going to be destroyed!" Astrid reminded him. "If we stay here and do nothing will be taken to land with Enel!"

"I don't like any of these options, no matter what we do, we still lose," said Fishlegs. "What are we going to do Hiccup?"

"Just calm down," said Hiccup.

"Calm down, but how?"

"Don't forget your sailing the crew the future King of the Pirates, so both of you don't worry."

"I never worry," Astrid smiled.

Hiccup then turned and faced Enel.

"King of the Pirates?" said Enel as he stood up. "And what domain does he rule over?"

"He's the king of the seas, the greatest king of all," said Hiccup.

Enel merely smirked. "So you say, but we'll soon learn if that's true, won't we?

The ship was flying up towards the crevice above them, but it was too large, and the propellers brushed against its side. Aisa was now riding on the back of Swift as they watched the ship try to break free.

"Swift, look!" Aisa pointed. "It's stopped! It's stuck in the vearth, it can't go any higher! But look at scraping away, it's only a matter of time before it makes through!"

Swift began to whinny, and Aisa understood that he wanted to fly onto the deck in order to help Hiccup.

"No, we can't!" she said. "We'd only get in his way! He may be from the Blue Sea world, but he still a warrior. A warrior duel is sacred, you should never interfere with it."

* * *

On Valkyrie Island, everyone was panicking, they could hear the loud noises coming from Upper Yard, which sounded like thunder.

"Quickly folks," said Arron as he and his men were trying to calm down the civilians in order to evacuate in an orderly manner. "The White Berets will assure your safe evacuation of the island. There's no need to panic, proceed in an orderly—"

He was then hit by a man who was carrying about half a dozen suitcases on his back.

"Please everyone, hurry! There's not much time left," Arron yelled as he picked himself up. "We have to save as many people as possible."

He then saw an old man just sitting there and then quickly approached him.

"Uh, sir. Sir, what are you doing?" he said. "You have to escape now!"

"I've always believed in our All-Father if it is his desire to grant us death, shouldn't we accepted?" he said. "Isn't it wrong if we don't, captain?"

"Enel… he doesn't have the right to take your life or anyone else's for that matter!" said Arron. "Listen, we all have to survive and keep on living! All of us! Now please, sir, escape while you have the chance!"

"Grandfather," said a young man looking back at them. "Come on, hurry!"

The old man finally saw sense and made his way to the harbour with his grandson, but then several men approached Arron.

"Captain…"

"A few of us are heading to the Vanir Village."

Arron frowned. "The Vanir Village?"

"If someone doesn't warn them about what is happening, they'll perish."

"We have to do it. The vanir our people too, just like us."

Arron have been so focused on the people here completely forgotten about the Vanir. "You're right. Go quickly!"

* * *

On the Ark Maxim, Hiccup was facing Enel once again.

Enel didn't look particularly concerned was merely laughing. "The circuit this ark's ultimate function has been initiated and now running at full capacity."

"Ultimate function?" Fishlegs blinked.

"It has a name, it's cold Deathpiea, the despair to destroy this world," Enel smiled. "Deathpiea, activate!"

Then dark clouds began pouring out of some kind of chimney on the top of the vessel, and everyone watches it slowly began to expand and to cover the entire island.

"What is that?" said Astrid.

"A cloud?" said Fishlegs.

* * *

Heather had finally managed to recover enough to stand, and then she noticed the dark clouds circling over the ruins.

'_Clouds?_' she frowned.

* * *

In the Vanir Village, the villagers were aware of what was happening on Upper Yard that they had no idea what it meant.

"Chief, come quick!" said a villager running towards him. "Something is happening in the sky above Upper Yard!"

"What is it?" the chief asked.

"I-it just suddenly got dark."

This caused the chief outside where they can see Upper Yard in the distance, and many others followed. From there they could see the dark clouds expanding all across Upper Yard.

"I've never seen the skies over this island look like that."

"Strange, what could it be?"

"You think something bad happened to Wyper and the warriors?"

"I hope not, but I do have never seen such dark clouds over the sky at the White White Sea," said the chief.

* * *

All the people Valkyrie Island were getting on the boats when they saw the dark clouds hovering over the island, and they began to panic.

"What is that?"

"The sky, it is growing dark!"

"It's the judgement, it's the end!"

* * *

On the Ark Maxim, Fishlegs realised what those clouds really were, and it sent a chill down his spine.

"Are those…" he said, looking at Enel.

"That's right, thunderclouds," Enel smiled. "Using my energy, Deathpiea forces extremely turbulent air currents together which produces those lovely thunderclouds you see bellowing out right now."

"Thunderclouds?" Astrid stared.

"Soon they will envelop all of Skypiea in darkness, inside them energy will continue to build until it reaches its absolute peak. And then, on my signal, they will be unleashed thunderbolts of such magnitude that every trace of this land will be obliterated. Allow me to demonstrate…"

He then pointed his index finger towards the clouds and then fired a single bolt of lightning from its tip. That single burst of lightning hit the cloud and then suddenly lightning shot down at Valkyrie Island.

The people on the island immediately panicked of lightning struck several buildings. Fortunately, no one was hurt, but that demonstration of power left everyone completely terrified.

"That came from Upper Yard," said Arron horrified and then looked at everyone. "Get to the ships! Everyone, keep calm, don't panic! Get onto the ship and head for Cloud End!"

He then watches a bridge collapsed due to the lightning, and there had only been caused by a single bolt of lightning.

"Damn you, Enel," Arron cursed.

Arial was making her way towards Upper Yard, that she had just witnessed the bolt of lightning striking the island. She could only hope that no one was injured, but she knew that the worst was yet to come.

'_Enel…_' she spat.

On the Ark Maxim, Enel just merely laughed as if the entire thing was some sort of joke.

"You just…" Fishlegs stared.

"I just teased the elves a little, but after all, that is my right," said Enel.

Hiccup clenched his fist and glared at him furiously. "So being a god makes it okay to destroy everything?"

"Of course, everything here is mine the taking. Their land… their lives… speaking of which," he said facing Hiccup. "I'll continue celebrating by taking yours!"

He then quickly thrusted his spear towards Hiccup, but he managed to spill in the air and then performed a spinning kick. Enel quickly blocked the kick with his forearm and then thrusted his spear once again, but Hiccup not aside with his tail. He then flew backwards, putting distance between him and Enel.

"I can avoid your attacks, but you are the other hand won't be as lucky!" Enel laughed as he kept on pressing his offensive.

Hiccup kept on blocking his spear as he was being pushed backwards and quickly ducked in order to avoid a thrust, which had enough power to break through the side of the ship.

Hiccup grimaced as he flew back to Enel's throne. "How my supposed to be the guy can predict my moves?" His eyes then widened as an idea popped up in his head. "Of course, it's so obvious."

"I take it you're no fan of my mantra," Enel smirked as he spun his spear around. "Are you? That is to be expected since it is the basis of my power."

"And therefore is also your weakness," said Hiccup as he closed his eyes.

Enel then charged at full speed. "My weakness? Clearly, you have not been paying attention, you on the other hand apart from your immunity to lightning your nothing but an idealistic fool!"

Hiccup and began to charge while still keeping his eyes closed. "_Plasma…"_

"He's got his eyes shut," said Fishlegs.

"What good is that going to do?" said Astrid.

"…_Barrage!_" Hiccup yelled as he fired volleys of plasma blasts.

"You're attacking me with your eyes shut, you couldn't even hit me when you had open!" Enel yelled. "You're an even bigger fool than I thought!"

Regardless Hiccup kept on firing plasma blast at the plasma blast as quickly as possible without a single pause. Enel got closer and closer, and all the plasma blast just missed him completely, and now he was only 10 feet away from Hiccup. He was feeling cocky, confident that his victory was assured when suddenly a plasma blast burnt across his skin and then more than slammed into him with incredible force and speed. He was sent flying backwards and skidding across the floor.

"Now I get it," said Astrid. "Hiccup isn't aiming, he's not consciously controlling them just using pure instinct."

Hiccup then opened his eyes and flew directly at Enel, clenching his fist, top speed. "I'm not letting you get away again! _Dragon…_"

Enel had just rose to his feet, but he was too windy to stop his attack. "No!"

"…_Fist!_" Hiccup roared slamming his fist hard in Enel's gut.

The attack had enough force that Enel was spitting blood of his mouth, and then he fell face-first onto the floor.

Hiccup then picked him up and punched him in the face sending him flying back towards his throne.

'_No_,' said Enel as Hiccup approached him. '_He's charging… I-I have to escape._' He looked up and saw Hiccup clenching his fist once more. '_He can't, I'm a god!_'

"_Dragon Fist!_" Hiccup roared.


	46. Hiccup Falls

Hiccup had just slammed his fist into Enel and setting clashing into the golden wall of his bridge, and it looked as if he was out cold.

Despite this, for some reason, the Ark Maxim was still climbing high into the sky.

"Oh no, this ship is leaving the vearth" said Aisa looking down at panic-stricken Swift. "What are we going to do? It's going to fly away!"

On the Ark Maxim, Fishlegs just looked at Hiccup stunned.

"You did it," he said. "Enel's is down."

Astrid frowned. "If that's true, then why is the ship taking off?"

Fishlegs realised that she was right, but the answer soon thing clear. To their utter bewilderment, they saw that Enel was slowly getting back onto his feet, though it looked as if a single gust of wind would knock him over.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Astrid.

"How was he able to survive through that?" said Fishlegs astonished.

"You fools," said Enel as he coughed up quite a bit of blood. "Is that the best you can do? Make no mistake, boy. When you're gone, the world will be my, and once again, everyone will fear me, worship me and revere me! I am all-powerful, in this world filth like you will learn the only truth by my hand! Nothing is ever impossible! For I am an almighty god!"

The Ark Maxim had now completely left the crevice and was now flying over the forest of Upper Yard.

* * *

On Valkyrie Island, everyone was still rushing towards the harbour when they saw the Ark Maxim floating over Upper Yard.

"Hey, look! Up in the sky! Somethings floating over Upper Yard!"

"It's a ship?"

"A flying ship? Impossible! I've never heard of such a thing!"

"Is that what made the sky turned dark?"

"All-Father is on that ship!"

A kid then tripped and fell on the ground, and then one of the bystanders quickly picked him up.

"Hey, you've got a get out of here," he said.

"Board the ships!"

The Vanir were watching everything from their lookout post the woman was looking for her binoculars watching the evacuation.

"Vessels are leaving Valkyrie Island by the hundreds," she said.

"What evil is this? Those dark clouds are an ominous sign."

A vanir then noticed the ship filled with people sailing towards them. "Look someone is coming this way!"

"Vanir! Take heed, ready your shit and evacuate!" an elf yelled on the ship.

"The Sky Islands are doomed!

"They're what?" said a vanir.

"You have to escape!"

"To the sea!"

"Not the Blue Sea?" said a vanir.

The chief looked deeply troubled and frightened.

* * *

On Upper Yard, Heather had managed to carry everyone onto the upper level of the ruins. They were still out of it, but then she noticed the Ark Maxim flying overhead.

"A ship," she said, and she knew who they belong to. "It's him… Enel."

* * *

On the ship itself, Enel was still looking fairly confident that he could win against Hiccup, despite being beaten to a pulp.

"Look hard, dragon boy, on a fallen islands despair," said Enel. "Skypiea will be destroyed, the elves lives extinguished. No one can stop me…" Lightning then started to cover his palm. "…not even you."

"We'll see about that," said Hiccup as he dashed towards him clenching his best.

"_Luminous Forge!_" Enel yelled, placing his hand against the golden wall behind him, which began to melt.

"The golden wall," said Fishlegs horrified.

Hiccup realise what he intended to do far too late and Enel pulled away a massive amount of gold from the wall. He then forged it into a golden ball which was roughly 3 feet tall and weighed about a ton.

"He melted it like that," said Astrid stunned.

Hiccup's scales shielded him from the heat emanating from the burning gold, but it quickly solidified and became a giant golden weight. As such, he felt the ground struggling to lift the golden ball now boards around his left arm.

"Cheap trick," Hiccup glared at Enel.

Enel laughed. "What's the matter Dragon man, don't you like the way that I even the odds? I've simply taken the fight out of you."

"I can't fight with this being weighing me down," said Hiccup as he struggled to stand up straight.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure whether I can take another hit from you," said Enel as he slowly approached him. "Therefore I think its best if we severed ties, but in honour of this spirited effort you put forth, take this goal bobble as a parting gift!"

He then kicked the golden ball with so much force that Hiccup found himself rolling towards the edge of the ship. He managed to grab hold of the side with his right arm, but now his left with dangling over the railings he couldn't lift it back onto the ship. He was holding on with all his strength so that he wouldn't fall over the side, but there was no way he could fight like this.

"Hiccup!" Astrid screamed.

Enel smiled sadistically. "Once I'm finally rid of you, this world will be mine again. Just like it was before and not a soul in the world can defeat me."

"'Not a soul in the world?'" Hiccup scoffed. "If you believe that you're a bigot and I took you for. Even if I can't defeat you, back in the Blue Sea there are tons more fighters who can put you in your place, like my father. Someone like you could never—"

Enel then vanished and reappeared in front of Hiccup. "You talk too much, boy. Now fall along with the Sky Island!"

He then raised his staff and broker chunk of the railings which Hiccup was grasping with his right hand.

"You won't win!" Hiccup yelled.

The golden ball then dragged him off the ship, and he began falling towards the ground.

"No! No!" Astrid screamed.

Fishlegs just stared in horror. "Hiccup…"

"Enel!" Hiccup roared as he continued to fall.

"Swift, look that's Hiccup!" Aisa pointed. "He's falling!"

Both Astrid and Fishlegs rush towards the side and saw everything.

"Oh no, Aisa and Swift," said Fishlegs.

"Aisa," said Enel as he jumped onto the railings and looked down. "So that sly little voice I've been hearing has a name."

Hiccup was still falling towards the ground. "I will defeat you!"

Swift was flying towards him as quickly as he could.

"Hiccup, we're coming to save you!" Aisa yelled.

"I tire of this, time to die," said Enel as he began channelling lightning from his body.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Aisa… Swift… he's going to shoot you!"

"_Judgement of the Gods!_" Enel roared.

Then suddenly a massive burst of lightning shot down from the sky right on top of Hiccup, Aisa and Swift. Astrid and Fishlegs just looked down into the crater in horror as the smoke began to clear.

"Hiccup! Aisa! Swift!" Fishlegs cried.

Enel chuckled. "Even with all my strength, he hurt me. That dragon runt was quite a challenge, yet here I stand, the victor."

Astrid then spun around and glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arial was making her way back to Upper Yard, and she was currently looking at the Ark Maxim.

"It's enormous," she said. '_So this's the Ark the divine squad was forced to build_.'

She then looked away and then remembered the rendezvous point that everyone agreed on. '_They're headed northeast towards the seashore, no doubt returning to their ship. The smartest thing to do right now is to go on ahead and wait for them to show up. After all, they'll need me to guide them back to the Blue Sea_.'

She then hit the accelerator, wanting to get there as quickly as possible. "I'm their best chance to escape the island, but I have to get to the Going Tiger and fast."

* * *

At the Going Tiger, Ragnar had just regained consciousness and sat up groaning slightly from his wounds.

"What happened," he said, rubbing his forehead and then his eyes shot open remembering Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins. "Astrid and the others!"

He then took a better look in his surroundings and saw that he was in the cabin with Snotlout and the twins were still out of it.

"Okay, the twins are here so something must have happened," he said as he stood up and then quickly rushed out onto the deck. "Astrid! Fishlegs! You two here?"

Then a large shadow covered the entire ship, and when he looked up, Ragnar saw the Ark Maxim floating above him.

"W-what… what is that?" Ragnar stared. He then quickly pulled out a spyglass and look on the ship's deck, he could just make out Astrid and Fishlegs looking over the side. "Astrid? Fishlegs? What are those two doing up there?"

Ragnar then immediately made his way back to the cabin and began to wake Snotlout and the twins.

"Guys, get up!" he yelled, shaking them awake. "This is no time to sleep on the job."

"What's wrong?" Snotlout groaned.

"What happened?" Ruffnut ground.

"I feel like I've been tossed around with a sledgehammer," said Tuffnut.

"We need to get moving," said Ragnar as he put on his jacket and attached his holster around his waist. "Ruff, Tuff, I want the two of you to stay here. Snotlout you're with me."

"And where are we to go?" Snotlout asked.

"To rescue Astrid and Fishlegs," Ragnar answered.

"Rescue?" Snotlout frowned in everything, came back to him. "Oh yeah! It's all coming back to me, I remember everything!"

"Yeah, that Enel came on board and took you guys out before you could blink," said Tuffnut.

"Then we swatted around by two human-shaped butterballs," said Ruffnut.

"Don't you mean elven-shaped butterballs?"

"That goes without saying."

"Never mind that," said Ragnar impatiently. "None of them are here right now, and I think Astrid and Fishlegs have been kidnapped."

"And where did he take them?" said Snotlout.

"You're not going to believe this," said Ragnar.

He then took them outside, and their eyes fell upon the Ark Maxim flying overhead.

"I don't believe it," said Snotlout.

"Told you," said Ragnar. "And both Astrid and Fishlegs are on its deck, I saw them earlier."

"Uh, so where are Gabriel, Arial and the others?" Ruffnut asked as she looked around.

"And how long have we been out?" Tuffnut added.

"I don't know," said Ragnar honestly. "But we have to hurry."

* * *

With that Ragnar led Snotlout into the jungle, leaving the twins behind on the ship with Sue.

"So where exactly are we going?" Snotlout asked.

"Onto that ship, where else?" he said.

"Are you crazy?"

"We have to pick up the pace or else we'll lose them," said Ragnar. "I don't know what's going on, but I have a hunch that they're in trouble."

"And why are you bringing me along?" Snotlout asked.

"Because I might need the extra muscle," said Ragnar simply.

"Okay, new question… how are we going to get up there?"

Ragnar then pulled out one of his pistols. "My grapple gun, I'll fire a line right of the ship, and we can shimmy away on board."

"What can go possibly wrong," Snotlout muttered.

* * *

On the Ark Maxim, Enel was sitting on his throne feeling triumphant and looked down at Astrid and Fishlegs.

"Now that the Ark Maxim is activated, nothing can save this nation from its inevitable destruction," he said. "Sky Island is destined to fall, while my destiny as the All-Father shall be to ascend to the land without end… my rightful utopia, the Endless Vearth, all as it is meant to be."

He then remembered what Heather mentioned at the ruins. "That's right I mustn't forget there's a certain treasure I need to claim along the way. A golden bell, Nana more deserving of such a prize than I… the man who rules the very heavens."

He then saw the hateful glares coming from Astrid and Fishlegs. "What's wrong? The two of you are lucky to have made it this far, abandon all thoughts of your incompetent playmates and embrace the glorious future I've given you."

"'Glorious future,'" Astrid scoffed. "I prefer the future that's right in front of me."

"She's right, to us there's one thing that more precious than gold," Fishlegs nodded. "It's a treasure known as friendship! What good is owning the world's wealth without friends to share it?"

"This island is beautiful in its own way, and you want to destroy it along with everyone living down there," said Astrid. "You've proven to us that you're no god, only a deranged man with an oversized ego."

"You can have your treasure because we don't want it!" Fishlegs yelled.

Enel narrowed his eyes. "Really? You don't want anything? Not even your lives?"

* * *

Arial had finally reached the Going Tiger when she climbed on board the only ones, there were the twins and Sue.

"What happens?" Arial asked, looking at the twins. "Where are Ragnar and Snotlout?"

"They kind of up and left," said Ruffnut.

"But neither of them were in any shape to move," said Arial.

"Actually they were pretty active," said Tuffnut. "Especially Ragnar, he's the one who woke us up."

"Yeah, after that he told her to stay here while he and Snotlout ran after that flying ship hovering over the island," Ruffnut nodded.

Arial's eyes widened. "They chased after the ship, but neither of them are fully healed?"

* * *

Ragnar had finally managed to locate a good vantage point, but Snotlout was still rather reluctant to follow him.

"I still don't get why you need me?" said Snotlout as he climbed the cliff. "I'll just slow you down."

"Just get out of here!" Ragnar yelled as he looked up as the Ark Maxim flew overhead. "We've only got one shot at this, so let's make it count."

"If I die, I'll never talk to you again!" Snotlout yelled as he wrapped his arms around Ragnar's waist.

Ragnar then fired his grapple gun on the line attached itself to the hull of the Ark Maxim.

* * *

On the Ark Maxim, Enel had lost his patience with Astrid and Fishlegs and was charging electricity through his body.

"Really that was not a wise thing for you to say," he said. "You've chosen the foolish ideals of your own survival. If you do not wish to be aboard this ship, there is just one path left for you." A small smile on his face. "Death… so long."

* * *

Both Ragnar and Snotlout were currently climbing up the rope towards the ship which was currently flying 200 feet off the ground.

"How you managed to convince me to climb up the rope I'll never know!" Snotlout yelled.

"Just think of this is your chance to save Astrid, that doesn't happen often!" Ragnar yelled.

Snotlout eyes shut up. "You're right, this is my chance to show off! I'm coming to save you, Astrid!"

Ragnar then looked up at the ship. "I don't care he is a god of the White Sea or not, I'm gonna make him pay for everything he's done to the elves."

* * *

Astrid and Fishlegs were facing Enel, who just sat there unmoving.

'_He's toying with us, but we can't give in,_' said Astrid. '_No matter what it takes, we will survive this. I'm not going to stop until I'm sailing the seas with my friends once again._'

Enel then rose to his feet, Astrid crossed her battleaxe, and Fishlegs put on his gauntlets.

'_Hiccup, I'm going to need to borrow some of your courage,_' said Fishlegs.


	47. The Two Awaken

"If you do not wish to be aboard this ship, there is only one path left for you… death" said Enel. "So long."

'_I very much doubt even together Astrid, and I can defeat Enel,_' said Fishlegs. '_But there's no way we're staying on this ship, that's for sure. I certainly don't have any regrets._'

"Yes," said Enel looking at Fishlegs. "I know what you're thinking, and I'm sure by now you've realised you won't be leaving this Ark safely. That is unless you're pinning your hopes on those two rats, who just snuck on board."

Astrid and Fishlegs looked at one another confused one what he was talking about.

* * *

On the side of the ship, Ragnar and Snotlout were scaling the hull, and Snotlout was beginning to crack up.

"Couldn't you have found a safer way to get on board?" he yelled. "If we get any higher we will be able to get down! And did you perhaps forget that All-Father is on board?"

"A bit too late the second thought," said Ragnar as he continued to climb.

"But what do we going to do when we get on board? I mean look at the size of this thing, I've seen smaller mountains! There could be hundreds of guys on board, we can't find them all! If Enel and those Gothar are here—"

"Will you just pull yourself together!" Ragnar snapped as he pulled himself on board. "Anyway those guys have that mantra ability so they can predict our movements. At this point, there's no point to try and be sneaky, and I'm willing to bet that they already know we're here."

"They know we're here?" Snotlout groaned. "So are we supposed to do?"

Ragnar then helped him up. "For starters, you can stop panicking. The moment was safely inside we'll split up and head towards the main deck. Astrid and Fishlegs, are no doubt there."

"You want us to split up? Why would we do that?" Snotlout stared. "We have no idea how many bad guys are on board!"

"And if we don't split we could both die," said Ragnar.

Snotlout looked at him, confused. "I don't suppose you care to explain that?"

"Better not to put all our eggs in one basket," said Ragnar. "Enel might be powerful, but he can't be in two places at once. As for how many guys are on board, I've got a feeling that there's only one on board."

"What makes you say that?"

Ragnar looked at him. "His overinflated ego, why would he have lonely mortals scurry around his masterpiece?"

"When you put it like that, I suppose it does make sense, but he can't be certain."

"True, but the longer we stay here, the more danger will be in so we might as well move out."

Before Snotlout could apply Ragnar then quickly ran off, and then he reluctantly followed him.

* * *

On the main deck, Enel had risen from his throne and was walking down the steps.

"It looks they're quite serious in rescuing you," he chuckled. "Fools, to the bitter end."

'_Who is he talking?_' Astrid frowned. '_No one despite Hiccup can still move. Besides how can they even get on board the Ark?_'

Enel then stopped, and sparks erupted from his palm, and then he quickly fired a bolt of lightning at the two of them. Fishlegs quickly jumped to the side, but Astrid just stood there and swung her axe, cutting right through the lightning, much to their shock.

"Uh, Astrid how did you do that?" Fishlegs blinked.

Astrid looked as stunned as he was. "I don't know."

Enel looked at her curiously. "It would seem that you've been touched by the gods."

"I've been what?" Astrid stared.

"I've only heard rumours, but once in awhile the gods gift to people with extraordinary powers, though this is the first time I've seen it. It would seem as if Thor has chosen you."

Astrid was perplexed, she had been chosen by a god and not just any god, but the god of thunder. Though it would explain a few things, like how she was able to survive Enel's attack earlier and that surge of power she felt when she battled against Viggo.

"You would make an excellent Queen to god like myself," Enel smiled then his eyes turned to Fishlegs. "Your friend, on the other hand, provide me with nothing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Snotlout was below deck and found himself in what appeared to be the engine room, and many gears were spinning, and it looks like they were made of pure gold.

"What's all this?" he said.

He began running up several stairs, but so far he had encountered no one. He then noticed that lightning was running through the gears and the giant vats of water, but there was no one operating machinery.

"The ship is entirely automated," he said as he looked around. "Guess Ragnar called it, he doesn't need henchmen or underlings."

Ragnar was elsewhere in the giant engine room making his way towards the bridge.

"Guess I was right, Enel is the only bad guy on board," he said. "Still amazed that he is able to operate everything by himself or the fact this ship is able to fly. We're going higher and higher every second, there's no way we can jump off now. Guess were going to have to improvise getting all the way back down.

* * *

Heather was still in the upper ruins looking up at the giant thunderclouds above her.

'_Those clouds… it keeps getting darker,_' she said. '_He's going to begin the great distraction soon, and then he will steal the golden bell and take it up with him._'

* * *

On Valkyrie Island, everyone was still evacuating, grabbing everything they could carry onto the ships.

"Onto the boats! Don't get left behind!"

"Hurry, to the White Sea!"

"We're running out of time!"

"Look at it it's terrifying," said an elf looking up at the Ark Maxim.

"This is really it the end of the world."

* * *

At the Vanir Village, the chief had just ordered the evacuation of everyone, someone rather reluctant.

"Leave the village? The chief what about the Warriors? They're still not back from Upper Yard!"

"There's no need to wait," said the chief.

"But chief…"

"We have no choice, the warriors aren't children. They can avoid the dangers they face, have faith in them. Enel will destroy everything, we know that just as he did to his home so too shall he do here. We must escape. Now we must prepare the ships! Our first task is to save the lives of the villages here!"

With that, all the villages began to pack their things and make their way to their ships.

The chief then looked up in the direction of Upper Yard. '_Everything is coming to an end. Wyper, let it go. You've done everything you could._'

* * *

Arial and the twins were waiting on the Going Tiger, and all them were a little anxious, they had no way to know what was going on in the forest or on that ship.

"This waiting is killing me," said Tuffnut.

"I know, I hate not knowing what's going on," said Ruffnut.

Arial nodded. "The fate of my home is going on within the forest, and the only thing I can do is wait. I just hope that they're all safe."

* * *

Hiccup and Aisa have crashed down into the cavern where they Ark Maxim had taken off. Hiccup was able to survive against Enel's lightning because of his scales, but Swift had taken the full brunt of the attack in order to protect Aisa.

Aisa was crying, trying to wake him up. "Swift, I'm sorry! You were trying to protect me!"

"Aisa, are you okay?" Hiccup yelled from within the wreckage.

Aisa stood up. "Hiccup? Are you alive? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Hiccup yelled.

The dust began to settle, and Aisa saw the giant golden bowl which had been wrapped around Hiccup's arm. She rushed over there and found that Hiccup was just sitting there in his human form, not looking to worse for wear.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I have been better," he said as he rose to his feet. "I suppose the only thing we can do is get back to the beanstalk and join up with Heather."

"Okay," Aisa nodded.

Hiccup looked up at the Ark. "Nice try, but it takes a lot more than that to stop me. Your Ark is toast, and I know exactly where to find you."

* * *

The Ark Maxim was still rising higher and higher next to the beanstalk. Enel had just fired a bolt of lightning at Fishlegs, but he somehow changed the direction of the attack thanks to his Clima-Gauntlets.

Enel laughed. "Congratulations, young man. That was rather amusing."

"I did it," Fishlegs panted.

"Such clever toys you have down at the Blue Sea."

"Fishlegs, he's coming at you again!" Astrid yelled, noting his movements.

Enel charge the a is the furthest then fired a bolt of lightning directly at Fishlegs.

Fishlegs quickly put his hands together, creating a Thunder Ball and used it as a shield. "_Thunder Ball!_"

The moment the bolt of lightning struck the barrier, it shot up in a completely different direction and headed up towards the sky.

"Creating up at for the lightning to follow," said Enel looking quite impressed. "A clever tactic, you're obviously well acquainted to weather phenomena."

Fishlegs clenched his fists. '_But it's not enough._'

Enel then began charging like his palm again. "You realise, of course, is futile, all I need to do is raise the voltage, and your trick will work. Will it? Now I'm a very busy man, be gone!"

He then started to unleash a massive surge of lightning throughout the entire body, and Fishlegs grimaced.

'_I can't stop this one!_' he said.

"Fishlegs!" Astrid screamed rushing towards him, but there was no way she would be able to get to him in time.

"Why don't you be gone!" a voice yelled followed by a sound of a gunshot.

Enel then failed something quite painful striking him in his back. It his concentration and he fell down on one knee.

Everyone turned and saw Ragnar standing on the main deck, it looked as if you just arrived as he was standing behind an open door.

"Looks like I got here just in time," said Ragnar.

"Ragnar?" Fishlegs stared.

Enel glared at him. "I know you, from the ship. How did you—?"

"Rubber bullets," Ragnar smiled. "They're not lethal if carefully aimed, but they deal quite a lot."

"Rubber? What's rubber?" said Enel.

Astrid's eyes widened. "Of course, there's no rubber up here. Enel had no idea they would be material unaffected by his lightning."

Fishlegs looked at Ragnar. "But how do you know it would work?"

"When he was on the Going Tiger was clear that he was using some kind of Devil Fruit, lightning-based one," Ragnar explained. "So I decided to be better prepared this time." He then looked around and noticed Snotlout was missing." Guess Snotlout is gonna be late for the party."

"Snotlout? He's here too?" Astrid stared.

"We separated when we got on board," Ragnar explained.

Enel then quickly fired a bolt of lightning at him, but Ragnar quickly jumped out of the way and began firing more of his rubber bullets. Enel managed to avoid these ones, but then as appeared behind him and swung her battleaxe towards him, which he quickly blocked with his staff and then pushed her back.

"We're going to have to work together to take him down," said Astrid as she landed next to Ragnar.

"I caught him by surprise earlier, now he knows to avoid my bullets," said Ragnar.

"Then I'll try and get you an opening."

Enel then fired yet another bolt of lightning towards them, and they quickly jumped out of the way.

"So how did he get beaten up like that?" Ragnar asked.

"And that was Hiccup's doing," Astrid explained. "He was here, but Enel threw him overboard. But he's not dead, I'm sure of it, but I'm positive you will be to fly up here."

"The Ark is gaining altitude by the second, we can't expect any more help," said Ragnar. "We have to take him down by ourselves."

"Right behind you," said Astrid.

Enel then fired yet another bolt of lightning, and they quickly jumped out of the way.

Ragnar quickly looked Fishlegs, who was the slowest out of all them. "Fishlegs, hide behind that tube. I'm betting it's pretty important so he might not use his big attacks."

Fishlegs then noticed something. "Guys, over there!"

They followed his finger towards the waver that was lying on the deck.

"Your waver?" said Astrid.

"We'll have to jump off that," said Fishlegs.

"Jump from this height, are you crazy?" Ragnar yelled.

"We're directly underneath a patch of island cloud in the middle of the forest if we can reach that we just might make it."

"As much as I would like to take him down, retreating might be our best option," said Astrid.

Enel then fired another bolt of lightning at Ragnar, who then quickly somersaulted out of the way and fired his rubber bullets at him. Enel quickly blocked them with his staff, and then he quickly turned towards Fishlegs and Astrid.

"I'll create a diversion, Fishlegs you get that waver ready and after you watch his back," Ragnar instructed.

"You got it," said Fishlegs as he rushed towards the waver.

"Saw you don't need some help?" Astrid asked.

Ragnar looked at her. "We still don't know the full concept of your new powers, at this point, you're better suited to protecting Fishlegs."

Astrid hated it, but she knew he was right and started making her way towards Fishlegs. "Good luck."

Ragnar then faced Enel. "Looks like it's just come down to the two of us."

Enel narrowed his eyes began firing more bolt of lightning, but Ragnar kept on dodging. However, he was so focused on the lightning that he failed to notice Enel had moved in towards him and struck him with his staff sending him flying across the floor.

"Ragnar, no!" Astrid yelled.

'_I have to get this thing running,_' said Fishlegs as he lifted the waver up. '_We're only going to get one chance to escape._'

Enel was now making his way towards Ragnar spinning his staff and struck him across the face with it. He kept on striking him with his staff over and over again, and Ragnar was barely able to move now.

Fishlegs and managed to get the waver working and he and Astrid were now riding towards Ragnar.

'_Hang on,_' said Fishlegs as he pressed down on the accelerator. He then turned and looked at the beanstalk that was next to them. '_Looks good, the island cloud is directly below that beanstalk_.'

Astrid looked at Ragnar. "We're ready! Let's get—"

Then there was a burst of lightning, and when they looked, they found that Ragnar had been struck down by Enel.

"Ragnar!" they screamed as he felt the floor.

"Though you may desperately want to run away, facing me it will not be that simple," said Enel turning his head towards them. He then started to slowly walk towards them. "But please, do try it again. I always enjoy a deadly game of tag."

Fishlegs then drove the waver towards Ragnar and quickly zoomed past Enel.

Astrid then extended her hand towards Ragnar. "Ragnar, grab my hand!" Ragnar was fighting to stay conscious and could barely move. "Come on!"

Using what strength he had left, Ragnar raised his hand, but just before Astrid had grabbed him, Enel pushed it away with his golden staff. Both Astrid and Fishlegs looked in horror as Enel began channelling lightning within his palm.

"Are you there is no hope of salvation," he said, looking down at Ragnar.

"Ragnar!" Astrid and Fishlegs yelled.

Then suddenly appearing completely out of nowhere was Snotlout, who quickly grabbed Ragnar and tossed him towards them. Astrid was able to grab him and pulled him onto the waver, and then the three of them watched as Enel was making a move against Snotlout.

"Get going!" said Snotlout.

"Snotlout, get out of there!" Astrid yelled.

Ragnar then grabbed the accelerator and punched it, causing them to take off towards the edge of the Ark.

"_Judgement of the Gods!_" Enel roared.

He then fired a powerful bolt of lightning that consumed Snotlout and continued going forwards.

"Ragnar, what are you doing?" said Fishlegs looking back at him. "What about Snotlout?"

"It has nothing we can do him now, we have to escape," said Ragnar.

Reluctantly they kept on going until they shot off the side and began falling down towards the island clouds below.

On the Ark, Enel was laughing. "So they jumped. Do they still not understand the range of my powers? They haven't escaped me in the slightest."

He then turned his head towards Snotlout, who was struggling to stand up and was badly scorched from his attack.

"Hey, All-Father," said Snotlout weakly. "There something I want to tell you."

Enel narrowed his eyes. "And what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Get ready to cry, bastard," he said and then fell face-first onto the floor.

Enel had no idea what he was talking then turned his back on him, but then stopped when he sensed something wrong with the ship. A few seconds later, it shook violently, and then he saw the storm clouds emerging out of the funnel just simply stopped.

"W-what is this? The Ark…" His eyes then widened when he remembered what Snotlout had said. He then quickly spun around towards Snotlout. "You fool, you didn't… Damn you! You did something below deck! What have you done to my Ark?"


	48. The Impending Doom of Sky Island

The Ark Maxim was losing power, thanks to Snotlout's sabotage which made Enel furious.

"You fool," he snarled. "You wretched fool! The gears have gone awry, I must fix them."

He then turned into a bolt of lightning and made his way below deck, leaving an unconscious Snotlout on the deck.

However, Ragnar had fired a grappling line onto the railings on the side of the ship as he fell. He was now scaling up the hull towards the main deck. When he finally reached the top looked over the side and found that Enel was nowhere to be seen.

"He's gone," he said as he lifted himself over the side. He then quickly made his way towards Snotlout. "Never thought you would ever do something as selfless as that. Now let's get out of here."

He lifted Snotlout and placed him on his shoulders made his way back to the side of the ship. He took a deep breath and then jumped off the ship and began falling towards the island clouds. About 30 seconds later, they slammed into the soft island clouds.

Fishlegs and Astrid were making their way towards them on the waver as quickly as they could.

"Ragnar! Snotlout!" Fishlegs yelled as they approach them.

"You guys all right?" Astrid asked as she jumped off the waver.

"I'm good," said Ragnar as he picked himself up. "Don't know about Snotlout, though. He's still breathing, that's all I know."

"Can't believe that he actually saved us and put himself in danger," said Astrid in disbelief.

"Guess we all underestimated him," said Fishlegs.

* * *

Enel had made his way down into the engine room began to expect the damage. There were quite a few gears knocked out of place, several pipes were exploding due to the pressure, and many of the water containers were beginning to crack.

"Curse you Blue Sea dweller," Enel snarled and then made his way to one of the gears that not have a place. "This vessel is not so easily brought down, I am fully acquainted with the Ark's drive circuits. We may lack electricity, but the backup system harnesses the wind power to a hundred jet dial was I gathered from my homeland. They will keep the ship aloft for quite some time. No matter how many people being to try…" He then shoved the gear back in place, and it began to power the engine once more. "…this land and all of its prophetic inhabitants will perish."

* * *

Down on the ground, Astrid and the others were coming up with a plan of action after they failed to stop Enel.

"Okay, given the position of that beanstalk I can assume that we're on the upper ruins," said Astrid looking at the beanstalk.

"Ruins?" said Ragnar looking at her. "You mean you've found the city of gold?"

"We did, but Enel took all the gold that was, therefore, himself," said Fishlegs. "The ruins are believers then Toothless, and the others should be down."

Ragnar then looked up at the Ark. "Looks like Enel managed to fix the damage Snotlout did. I may not know what fully going on, but staying here is dangerous."

"You got that right," Astrid nodded.

Fishlegs then climbed aboard the waver and activated the engines. "Get on board, we have to find everyone and get this island."

"No argument here," said Ragnar.

* * *

Enel returned to the main deck and now was looking at the funnel which was pumping even more dark clouds.

"Thunderclouds are gushing out nicely now," he smiled.

He then sat down on his throne and noticed that Snotlout was nowhere to be seen. "So the rats have scampered off. They're shrewd but so restless. Ah, no matter the festivities are close at hand."

* * *

Hiccup and Aisa were currently running through the ancient ruins towards the beanstalk, Hiccup was still carrying the golden ball on his back, and Aisa was now carrying Swift. It was a struggle for the two of them, but they kept on pushing as both of them were carrying heavy loads.

Hiccup really wish that he could fly, but the golden ball with way too heavy and he needed all his strength when he challenged Enel again. He can only hope that both Astrid and Fishlegs were all right, but he needed to hurry to save them.

They finally managed to reach the Plaza and found that Heather and the others were nowhere to be seen.

"Heather is gone so have Toothless and Chopper," he said.

"And Wyper and Gabriel," Aisa added.

"Any idea where they went?"

"I'm guessing they must've climbed up already," Aisa assumed.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, Heather must have helped them. We better get going."

Hiccup then turned around and started making his way towards the beanstalk, but stopped when he saw Aisa looking down at the crater.

"Hey, Aisa," he said.

Aisa just stood there crying, she remembered Heather's warning about Enel's plan to destroy everything.

"Hey, Hiccup," she said.

"Yes?"

She then looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Will the Sky Islands really be destroyed?"

Hiccup really wish that he had an answer, but at this point, it was more likely that they would be destroyed.

They soon reached the beanstalk and Hiccup was carrying both Aisa and Swift on his back. Then using what strength he could muster, he flapped his wings using them to create an updraught which allowed him to run up the beanstalk.

The golden ball was weighing him down, but he kept on pushing until he broke through the island clouds.

'_Wyper and the others, they're right through here,_' said Aisa.

* * *

Heather was at the base of the beanstalk looking up at the Ark.

'_I suspect the ship is moving towards the grand belfry,_' she assumed. '_I wonder what happened Astrid and the boys? If they're on that ship, it could mean their—_'

Then suddenly Hiccup shot out from the island clouds.

"We're through!" he yelled.

He was now running along the beanstalk, and Aisa saw Heather and the others down on the island cloud next to it.

"Hiccup, down there!" she yelled. "Stop! Stop!"

Hiccup turned and saw Heather. "Heather!"

Heather looked up and saw him, just as he grabbed both Aisa and Swift.

"What you doing?" Aisa yelled.

"Look after these two for me!" Hiccup yelled, tossing the two of them down towards Heather.

Heather quickly created a net of arms to catch the two of them and then looked up at Hiccup.

"Hiccup?" she said as she retracted her arms.

Aisa's eyes widened upon seeing this. "Awww, you grew extra hands!"

Heather noticed the golden ball attached to his arm. "What you got there?"

"A token from Enel," said Hiccup and then looked at her seriously. "Heather, am I correct to assume that the golden bell is at the top of this beanstalk?"

"That's right! If it does exist, it should be there!"

"That's all I wanted to know," said Hiccup as he began climbing.

"Hiccup, wait!" Heather yelled, but either he was out of earshot or wasn't listening. "And he's gone." She then looked down at Aisa. "So, young lady. Have you seen a young woman with long blonde hair and a husky young man with short blond?"

"You mean Astrid and Fishlegs?" said Aisa, getting over her initial shock. "They're on the ship." She then looked up at the Ark and then frowned. "I only hear one voice coming from the sky."

It was at this point that Astrid and the others approached the beanstalk and saw them.

"There they are!" said Astrid.

Aisa saw them smiled broadly and began running towards them.

"It's Astrid and Fishlegs, along with Ragnar and Snotlout," said Heather.

"Aisa!" Astrid smiled as she jumped off the waver. "Thank goodness, you all right?"

"Astrid!" Aisa smiled and hugged her.

Ragnar then kind of the waver with Snotlout on his shoulders. "Toothless? Chopper? Gabriel? And that gorilla? Everyone's been taken down."

Fishlegs frowned it Aisa. "Wait, Asia where's Hiccup? Wasn't he with you?"

"Hiccup climbed up the vine to rescue you and Astrid," said Aisa. "But since everyone's here Hiccup has to face Enel by himself!"

"We missed him, didn't we?" said Astrid.

Heather nodded. "Just now."

"What do we do now?" Ragnar asked.

"I can catch up with him with the waver," said Fishlegs.

Astrid nodded. "Okay you go after Hiccup, the rest of us will head to the Going Tiger."

* * *

Hiccup was still climbing the beanstalk, but the Ark was ascending higher and higher by the second.

"That ship is moving fast," he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the evacuation was still going on at Valkyrie Island and at the Vanir Village.

"Quickly, get on the ships! This guy is turning black!"

* * *

The vanirs rushing to their ships as quickly as possible and achieve approach day woman who was Aisa's mother.

"What's wrong? We need to flee at once," he said to her.

"My daughter, Aisa, she still hasn't—"

The Chief nodded in understanding the situation. "Ah, she still hasn't returned. Aisa is a bright child, we must have faith that she is with some warriors and will be protected."

"Right," she nodded.

* * *

On Valkyrie Island, only about half the people had been evacuated in the dark clouds was still extending across the island.

"Hurry, hurry up!"

"Captain, if we don't use the boats at the docks we'll never fit everyone in!"

"They would have to sail all the way around," Arron frowned and turned to some of his men. "You, men! Use dials to create rivers inside the island at once!"

"Sir!" they nodded.

Arron grimaced if only hadn't arrived when she did no one would have known that evacuation would be needed.

"How many of the islanders are left?" he asked.

"Almost half of them."

Arron knew they were almost out of time. "People only! No more baggage, get everyone out to sea right away!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

The first few evacuees had made their way down to the White Sea, and at the gate Valkyrie, he was taking pictures of everyone as they went by.

"Hold it!" she yelled as she snapped away like crazy. "Nobody is leaving until everyone pays the 2 million kia departure fee!"

"Valkyrie, hurry! You can still escape from us!"

Valkyrie just frowned confused.

"Hurry to Cloud End!"

Valkyrie just kept on at them confused.

"The Sky Islands are about to be destroyed!"

She just stared as he continued to snap, though much more slowly now.

* * *

On Upper Yard, Arial and the twins were still waiting on the Going Tiger.

"The wind has stopped," said Arial.

"Still no sign of them?" Tuffnut asked.

"Nope, and it's gotten very quiet out there," said Ruffnut.

They listened carefully, and good hear the rumbling of thunder and then suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck down a tree bursting into flames. The lightning was also raining down on Valkyrie Island, and everyone was running for their lives.

"Run! Run! Run!"

Astrid and the others just watched in horror as lightning rained down on the forest.

Enel, on the other hand, looked as if he was at peace and rose from his throne.

"Now then, let us begin the festivities," he said as he stepped on the railings. "The time for endings has come."

He then extended his hand out, and his body channelled electricity through his body, and suddenly more bolt of lightning rained down upon the forest.

"_Thunder Heaven!_" he said.

The lightning was ripping through everything it struck, trees, the ocean clouds and the island clouds. The last few people on Valkyrie Island were rushing towards the harbour as quickly as they could as lightning destroyed the buildings around them, and they were getting bigger.

"Get away from the island!"

"Run, don't look back!"

"The lightning keeps getting bigger!"

"The boat in the docks have been destroyed!"

"To the western end of the beach, quickly! There still boats there run to the West!"

"Move people!" Arron yelled at the top of his voice. "Leave your belongings!"

At the Vanir Village just about everyone had got into their boats. The chief just stood there, looking at the statue of Kaarle.

"Chief, we need you to get on a boat."

That chief just kept looking at the statue. '_Great warrior Kaarle… I beg you, protect us all._'

* * *

Astrid and the others just watched as the lightning kept on slamming down on Upper Yard, one large bolt of lightning just missed them by few yards.

"Man, those lightning bolts are huge," said Ragnar and looked to the others. "We can't stay here!"

Fishlegs got on his waver and activated the engine. "Guys, go now! Once I find Hiccup, I'll be right behind you!"

"Good luck," said Astrid.

Fishlegs then took off, began riding up the beanstalk with incredible speed.

"We need to find a way to carry these guys to the ship," said Ragnar.

Aisa then saw Wyper had woken up and was now standing on his feet. "Wyper!"

Wyper just stood there.

Toothless then coughed and opened his eyes.

"Toothless?" said Astrid.

Gabriel then rose as well.

"Gabriel, good you're awake now," said Ragnar. "There isn't a moment to lose, do you think you can walk?"

"So Enel has begun," said Gabriel looking at the bolts of lightning slamming on the island.

"We all must hurry now, there's truly nothing more we can do here," said Heather.

Aisa just looked at Wyper. "Wyper…"

* * *

Fishlegs was currently riding up the beanstalk trying to catch up with Hiccup.

'_We have to get out of here, not even Hiccup can handle an enemy with one hand tied behind his back,_' he said. '_I have to get to him before this island is obliterated._'

Enel just laughter the destruction he was causing. "Magnificent!"

Hiccup was running as fast as he could, dragging the golden ball behind him.

"Don't you think for second and I'm going to let you get away with this Enel!" Hiccup roared.


	49. Lead by a Bell's Sound

Wyper was watching the destruction of Upper Yard, and all he could do was think about the story that the chief told him about his ancestor.

'_Now listen, great warrior, Kaarle had a very close friend,_' said his chief.

'_A friend?' _said a young Wyper.

'_That's right, he came to know Kaarle 400 years ago, his name Noland Noahson._'

* * *

400 years ago in the past, back when Jaya was whole, began the true story of an explorer and a great warrior.

It began when a bunch of pirates started running towards the ship as quickly as they could as if demons were on the tail.

"Get back to the ship! Quick!"

"The monster of Vanaheim is right behind us!"

"Hey, cast-off!" the captain yelled frantically. "Cast-off!"

"But Captain, they're still crewmen—"

"Just out to sea!"

They quickly followed his orders and pulled up anchor and then quickly sailed away from the island, but it was too late. They screamed their heads off as a giant ball, half the size of the ship, attached to a long chain flew towards them slammed into the ship port side.

The ball struck with so much force that it completely shattered the hull and both the masts of the ship began to topple over. The ship was beginning to sink and add their problems their attacker had jumped onto the ship.

"Now you'll face my wrath!" he said.

The pirates drew their weapons, but they were no match to this warrior who slashed their weapons with incredible speed and power. Within this 30 seconds, more than half of them was slain, and the rest were utterly terrified.

Their attacker was currently standing on the broken mast, and it was none other than Kaarle, Wyper's ancestor.

"Leave your possessions, flee with your lives," he said, looking his lips fiendishly.

A few moments later, the entire ship caught on fire.

* * *

At the same time, out in the open sea, there was another ship filled with explorers. Unfortunately, they had a problem which was the lack of food.

"Sir, daily report," said the ship's first mate approaching his commanding officer. "I am sorry to inform you that we have reached the end of our food supply. Meaning, of course, we are now lost at sea, and we'll slowly die."

Many of the crew were listening, and one of them then fainted.

"The cook fainted."

"Damnit, no more food!"

Then suddenly much to their shock they saw their commanding officer jumped off the ship and dived into the ocean.

"Looks like the Commodore fell into the sea."

"This is the Grand Line, did he decide to drown himself and leave us to our fates?"

"Maybe he decided on a quick death over starvation?"

"Don't be stupid! The Commodore is a great man, he's already returned twice from these waters!"

Crewmen then gestured to the Commodore's neatly folded clothes. "Yeah, what are these carefully folded clothes and shoes here for?"

Everyone continued looking over the edge for a few minutes, but still, there was a sign of the Commodore.

"Hey, someone should go and check."

"Screw that! This seems chopped through with monsters!"

"He's not coming up."

Then suddenly lightning back onto the ship with a sword in one hand was the Commodore, who was none other than Cricket's ancestor Noland.

"Commodore!"

"He was a crafty one," said Noland tossing a rope to one of his men crew. "Here…"

Crewmen just frowned at the rope. "What's the rope for?"

Noland merely walked off. "Hull it in boys."

The crew did what they were told and began pulling the rope, and then they saw coming to the surface was the head of a sea king. "Wow, what is that thing?"

"Commodore, did you kill that beast underwater?"

Noland merely smiled as he looked at the cook, who had regained consciousness. "Cooking up for is. I think getting lazy, man must be losing my touch."

The crew just stared at him in bewilderment, none of them would have been able to kill beast that size underwater without getting a scratch on them.

* * *

They continued sailing into the night, which was a rough one as a mighty storm was raging on.

"This storm is a whopper, Commodore!"

Noland just stood there relaxed. "Nah, I've been through worse."

"What? How does that help us?"

* * *

Noland just merely returned back into his cabin and sat at his desk by the crew try to keep the ship aloft, a task which was not easy.

"The yardarm has been broken off!"

"Where?"

"Main! Main!"

Noland just focused on writing in his journal. '_This third journey To succeed for over two years, and it's a miracle that we've lasted this long._'

He then stopped writing and looked up as if he had heard something. "Hey, does anyone else hear that?"

The crew was a little bit more busy trying to sell the ship, and even if they were the storm was so loud they could barely hear themselves.

"Hear what? The thunder?"

"No, it's something else," Nolan frowned. "Something beautiful, like a bell."

The crew just stared at him strangely no doubt some of them were thinking when he lost his mind on this journey.

* * *

On the island of Jaya, everything was not as peaceful in the village of the ancient vanir. A strange plague was ravaging the people, and now the priest was dying.

"Priest, are you certain of this?"

"This land is cursed, at this rate to be vanir will be wiped out."

"Then what can we do to save the village, priest?"

"We must offer another girl… at the sacrificial altar!"

Then his hand went limp, and he passed away.

"Too much death, how many now?"

"Well over a hundred."

"How can this be? Nothing like this has ever happened to us."

* * *

They have a sad duty to inform the village of the sacrifice, and the young woman volunteered to be the sacrifice.

"If I can help save the village, then I would gladly sacrifice my life," she said to her mother, who was bursting into tears. "Why do you cry, mother? It is truly an honour to be chosen as a sacrifice and be embraced by the gods. Today is a proud and happy day for me, and it should be for you as well."

Her mother didn't feel that way, she was going to lose the most precious thing in her life. Her daughter rose to her feet and comforted her.

"Thank you so much for raising me right these many years, mother."

Her mother just merely cried into her shoulder, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest, the young boy was suffering from the same infliction that he killed the priest.

"This is a bad dream, let me wake up," he pleaded as he tried to scrape away his rash. "Get away from me! Get off! Go away!"

He only started when he saw Kaarle emerging from the trees.

"Great warrior Kaarle," he said.

"Seto," he said.

"I wanted to grow up to be just like you someday," Seto cried. "I wanted to be a brave warrior to fight and protect this land. I don't want to die from something like this!"

He then ran deep into the forest, leaving behind Kaarle, who had a very grim look on his face.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Noland and his crew had just landed on the island.

"You're amazing Commodore, which are beheading you sent to and sure enough there is an iron."

"Yes, how fortunate," Nolan nodded as they rode towards the island. "We can ride out the storm here. Still are you sure that none of you guys heard it?"

"Nope, none of us heard any bells. Ain't that right?"

"Yeah, you must be hearing things, Commodore."

They then hit the beach and jumped ashore and looked at the last forest that was in front of them.

"This is quite a forest," said Noland.

"I hope we find stuff to help research."

They then saw a South Bird line out of the jungle squawking, and the crew began to snigger.

"Hey, Commodore there's your bell."

"All right, enough boys, no need to tease," said Noland gently. "Do you really think I would mistake that freak bird call for a bell?"

It was that moment that they heard the sound of a bell ringing deeper in the forest.

"Wait, Commodore did you—"

everyone fell silent as they listened to the golden bell, they had never heard anything like it before. It was so powerful and yet soothing, it had an almost gentle rhythm to it.

"It's a real, it has such a beautiful tone."

"Seems like there are people here after all," said Noland and began making his way to the forest.

"Hey, Commodore. Slow down, wait for us."

They all made their way deep into the forest and then came to the sites of Seto, who just laid there on the ground.

"Someone has collapsed over here!" Noland yelled.

Seto looked up and saw them. "Intruders…"

He tried to move, but he was far too weak and began coughing.

"Hey, you there," said Noland.

"Commodore, he doesn't look right."

Seto managed to get to his feet and make made a run for it.

"Hey, get back here!"

Some of the crew quickly grabbed him and held him down, Seto struggled though he was too weak to put up much of a fight.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

The doctor then examined him. "It's a play called Tree Fever, from the looks of him he hasn't been treated."

"What are we waiting for, let's go," said a member of the crew.

Noland looked at the doctor. "Doctor, check our Conine stores. Administered doses to this young man and the crew immediately."

* * *

After the doctor administered the Conine, they went deep into the forest and came across the village, which was completely deserted. However judging from all the dead crops, he became clear to everyone that the entire place admitted by Tree Fever.

"This is terrible, even across are being eaten away," said Noland.

A crewmember then made his way out of a house. "Commodore, the entire village is infected."

That still left the important question on wherewith the villages.

* * *

The villagers were at the sacrificial altar preparing the sacrifice to the gods who would cure them of this disease. The altar itself was resting in a canal which was now for water thanks to the rain.

"Bring the girl to be altar!" said the priest.

Some tribe member banging on some drums in perfect rhythm as sailing towards the altar was a boat with the young girl.

"Mighty Odin in exchange for this girls life, we beseech you to spare our village!" the priest pleaded as he ties the girl to the altar. Then something swam down the canal beneath the water and then shooting out of the surface was a large snake, similar to the one that ate Hiccup though it was much smaller.

"It's the World Serpent," said a villager.

The snake then approached the young girl, and the girl's mother burst into tears as several villages tried to hold her back.

"Lily!" she cried.

"It's for the village, let her go."

"The World Serpent, such a divine creature."

"Please save my mother."

"Please save my son and spare my father."

Then just as the creature began to approach the girl, they saw someone jumping into the water.

"What was that? Something fell in?"

"Fell in?"

They then suddenly watched as Noland shot out of the water, ran up the steps of the altar and drew his sword at the creature. One single/of his sword was enough to slice off the head of the creature much to everyone's shock and horror.

"W-what just happened? Who is that?"

"The World Serpent, no!"

"He's killed the World Serpent!"

Noland then approached the Lily and cut the rope around her wrists and then did the same ones around her ankles.

"The ceremony is over," he said, lifting her up. "You must have been frightened, but you're safe now. There's no need to die."

Lily then burst into tears and began to cry into his shoulder as he cradled her.

"Odin, please forgive us!"

"We're all going to be killed!"

"The gods more lives before we incur there, wrath!"

Outside the altar, Noland's crew had heard the entire thing.

"Commodore has gone and done it now."

"They sound really mad."

"Guy just can't keep to himself."

"He killed the World Serpent, what does that mean?"

"Tribal rituals aren't something you mess around with."

Kaarle had made his way towards the altar.

"Quell, the gods wrath great warrior Kaarle."

"I am an explorer from the North Blue, Commodore Noland Noahson," said Noland.

"I don't care who you are outside!" Kaarle roared as he charged towards him. "You must be eliminated!"

Noland quickly drew his sword and used it to block Kaarle's spear. "'Eliminated?' Is that your answer? Destroy all manner of progress?"

"You have no right to impose your values," said Kaarle as he thrusted his spear. "Now say goodbye!"

The villagers were just watching astonished as Noland was holding his own against Kaarle.

"Who is this guy?"

"He's holding his own against Kaarle."

Kaarle then pulled out a dagger and tosses over towards the Lily. "Girl, use that blade to give your life to the gods!"

"Do what?" Noland stared.

Kaarle saw that she was crying and looked rather hesitant. "A sacrifice meant to save the entire village weeping because she wants to live? Disgraceful!"

Clearly then bent down towards the dagger.

"Don't be a fool!" Noland yelled and quickly rushed towards her. He then knocked the dagger right out of her hand. "Stop!"

But in so doing so turned his back on Kaarle, who then plunged his spear through his shoulder.

"Commodore, no!"

Noland turned and saw his entire crew were now apprehended by the village, who now had knives to the throats.

"For centuries our people have strictly upheld every commandment, that all intruders on this island must be punished," said Kaarle. "And you have committed the unforgivable sin of slaughtering the World Serpent! You alone cannot atone for that, you and all your men will pay for your lives."

"Sacrifice this? Lives that?" said Noland looking at him. "It's insane! How does that make the gods happy? These ceremonies are flat-out denials of the trials of all great men before us! I won't stand for it! You insult every adventurer and researcher who has ever set out to sea in hopes to bring prosperity to mankind!" He then rose to his feet and glared at everyone. "How shameful, if the gods' value your lives, wouldn't they have contempt for these very ceremonies?"

Everyone just stared at him in silence, clearly, no one had ever spoken to them like that ever before.

"Give me some time people," he said and turned towards the village chief. "Your so-called curse, I will lift it for good, and if I cannot, you may do what you will with my crew and I."

The villagers then yelled in uproar.

"What nonsense!"

"You think you're a god?"

"And in return, if I do say this village from tragedy you must swear never to perform this ceremony again!" Noland continued.

"Is that all you have to say?" said Kaarle. "Ridiculous… Now prepare to die!"

"Let him try," said the chief and everyone stared at him.

"What are you saying?"

"Chief, no."

"You will have until sundown tomorrow, and your crew will die," the chief continued.

"I accept your terms."

* * *

Later that afternoon the villagers took Noland's crew back to the village and put them in a cage. They also placed Lily in a separate cage forcing all of them to wait until sundown tomorrow.

"Oh well, fellas, come sunset tomorrow looks like it goodbye world for us," said a member of the crew.

"Have faith in the Commodore," said the first mate.

"Hey, pretty lady, I feel bad for you too. It was a shame that you were born here."

"Yeah, with your looks you could have married a noble and lived the good life."

"Knock it off, guys! Learn a little tact!"

"Who is he?" Lily asked, looking at them.

"Huh, who? You mean the Commodore?"

"His name is Noland Noahson, and he's a rather famous explorer," said the doctor. "He's also a skilled botanist, he explores uncharted islands and documents new species of plants for his research. He's pretty much a hero in our country."

"He's way too nice a guy."

"Yeah, it's impossible for him to ignore the situation like this."

"We know we can trust him, though!"

They then all laughed.

* * *

The village council were inside the Chief's home began to question his decision.

"Why did you not let Kaarle kill him right then?"

"The answer will make itself known tomorrow," said the chief. "He said he can save our village, there is no harm in waiting."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You listen to him and not the shaman's dying words?"

"Kaarle, please say something about this outrage."

"If I sense that the village is even in the slightest danger I will not hesitate to take that man's head before sunset tomorrow," Kaarle vowed.

"I may not have the power to hear the words of the gods," the chief admitted. "However, I can hear the words of a man who speaks in earnest. Now that is all."

Kaarle huffed and began to leave and found Seto waiting for him outside.

"What are you still doing away?" he asked.

"I'm all better," he said. "Great warrior Kaarle, wooded he mean by progress?"

Kaarle had no idea, nor did he care.

* * *

It was the middle of the night Noland was examining a few trees which were precisely what he needed.

"Here we are," he smiled. "A Conine tree, I knew there had to be one in a forest this huge."

* * *

It was dawn, and suddenly the villages felt the ground shake violently.

"Earthquake!"

"It here! The wrath of the gods is finally here!"

Noland's crew began to panic as the ground began to split near their cage.

"That is are here, please!"

* * *

Kaarle rushed into the forest to find the extent of the damage the earthquake had done to the island. Eventually, the tremors stopped, but it did a lot of damage done to the landscape.

"So much destruction," he said as he surveyed the area. "The forest floor has sunk. It looked as if the island is tearing itself apart."

He then noticed something and quickly jumped down to investigate, and there he found Noland trapped beneath some rubble.

He laughed upon seeing this. "You're looking well. I suppose the gods have taken your punishment into their own divine hands."

Noland merely chuckled. "Then your… gods… have grown weak… they lacked the strength… to kill one lonely explorer."

He then attempted to pull himself out, but he was buried deep.

"Stubborn fool," said Kaarle.

"Sorry, but would you mind leaving?" said Noland. "I don't feel like looking at you, I have to hurry to the village."

"How amusing, I'll enjoy watching this. Go ahead and squirm."


	50. Free From the Spell

In the village, things were getting worse. The people were already jumping after the earthquake, and now a warrior had died due to the illness.

"Another warrior has died."

"And then there was that helpful earthquake."

The more fearful among the villagers made their way to the cage containing Noland's crew.

"You are the evil spirits, now we will punish you."

"This wasn't the agreement," said Noland's first mate.

The villagers weren't listening as they lifted their spears, ready to execute them on the spot. However, Seto then appeared and sat in front of the cage, and the villagers stopped in their tracks.

"Seto? Move aside!"

"What's the meaning of this?"

Seto looked at them. "This is pathetic, the vanir warriors that I look up to show more pride in this."

* * *

Kaarle was still looking at Noland as he tried to free himself from the rubble.

"It won't be long now," he said, looking up at the sun. "You should prepare yourself when the sun sets, that's when the lives of your men will be an offering to the gods."

Noland attempted to free himself, but the weight of the rubble was just too great. "Damnit!"

Kaarle merely laughed. "My the earth certainly swallowed you up skilfully. It was truly the act of the gods, you still alive is the hardest to believe."

Noland roared at the top of his voice and on the ground began to shake, and Kaarle stopped laughing.

'_The ground?_'

Noland then collapsed from exhaustion, but after a few seconds, he tried again.

The sun was now close to setting, and the villagers were getting prepared for the ceremony.

"Prepare for the ceremony! Bring every sacrifice to the altar!"

The warriors then began guiding Noland's crew, and Lily to the altar and Seto just watched.

"Please wait a little longer."

"The Commodore will be back within a few more hours. Give us more time, please."

"Why are they doing this to us?"

Kaarle looked up at the setting sun. "The sun is setting, the ceremony must be starting soon." He then rose to his feet and looked at Noland. "How disgusting, is this the wreck of a man that defied the gods?"

"What exactly are you so afraid of?" Noland asked.

Kaarle narrowed his eyes. "Afraid?"

"You're afraid of what you do not know, and you trade innocent people's lives for both some consternation."

"What are you saying?"

"Sacrifices are pointless deaths."

Kaarle glared at him angrily and then kicked him across the face and did it again and again. "We have lived this way for centuries!"

"That doesn't make it right!"

"Silence!" He then placed his foot against his face, pinning him to the ground. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"The lives of your citizens are more precious than the gods," Noland spat. "They're real people!"

* * *

At the village the warrior's were now is causing Noland's crew and Lily to the altar and the villagers were beating on the drums.

"Take the sacrifices to the altar, burn them at the stake and send them to the heavens!"

Lily calmly made her way up the steps towards the altar, though Noland's crew were panicking

"Commodore, don't let them burn us!"

* * *

Noland was still glaring at Kaarle.

"You would send an innocent girl to death and have no remorse," he said. "I doubt you can understand but try. What you're doing is less than human, don't you see that?"

"No remorse, you say?" Kaarle glared. "The innocent girl you speak of… she was my daughter!"

Noland stared. "What? You would tell your own daughter, to give up her life?"

"You're very wrong, and you don't understand. There are power with the words of the gods, and the people must obey. The gods will not hear our pleas, even if we ask them to spare our children."

They then heard movement within the forest and saw several South Birds flying out of the forest. Then a giant snake, similar to the one that Noland slew, poked its head from over the treetops.

"It's smaller than the previous one, it must be one of the World Serpent's children," said Kaarle. "The gods have come to pass judgement upon you."

'_Judgement my ass,_' Noland grimaced. He then looked directly at Kaarle. "Let me explain Tree Fever is a plague that wiped out hundreds of thousands of lives in my own village years ago and now it is ravaging yours, but it's gone. No one has died in decades, as a result of this awful disease! No one! And do you know why… because we discovered a cure for it.

I'm holding in my hand bark from the Connie tree, this is the cure I only need to extract the Connie from it. If I can bring this back to your people, I can save all of their lives, but you insist on keeping countless masses to their cure. Do you realise how many innocent victims have perished because of you? So I stand by on what I said, your ceremonies are an insult to my people. You're too busy trampling over great embarrassments to see how much you can benefit you, I may die in judgement or might die in an accident, at least I'll stay true to my people. How will your village die, by ignorance? Is the pain you cause your people were to be true to your gods?"

The snake then lunged itself at Noland.

Kaarle remembered what the chief said about hearing the words of a man. He then quickly jumped into the air and plunged his spear through the skull of the snake, killing it.

"Answer this…" he said, looking at Noland. "What is this thing? What have I killed?"

"A snake," said Noland.

"No! You're wrong! I just broke one of our commandments, I just killed a World Serpent!" he yelled and began to cry. "But all you can see is a snake, and you see as are deadly curse some kind of disease. Tell me, can you save our village?"

"I can."

With that Kaarle freedom from beneath the rubble and they quickly made their way back to the village.

* * *

They returned to the village just as the sun was about to set and with some help from Kaarle, Noland was able to convince the warriors to stand down. Then with help with his ship's doctor, they began using the bark in order to cure all the villages.

Within a few hours, the rashes on a good majority of the villages began to fade away, and everyone else looked as if they were on the mend as well. Kaarle hugged his daughter as hard as he could the two of them cried like he never cried before.

The villages began warming up to the crew and again take long for a massive party to start. Noland was still injured from the earthquake and was resting one of the huts.

The next morning a few of the villages began showing the crew around the island, and that's when they encountered a small snake.

"Snake!"

"Wait just a minute," said Noland as he bent down and examined it. "Hey, Kaarle look at this."

Kaarle looked at the snake and it for a resemblance to the World Serpent, though clearly was newly hatched.

"What a shock, I didn't realise that snake had a grandchild," said Kaarle.

Noland looked at him. "That snake, huh?"

And then the two of them started to laugh, much to the confusion of the crew and the villages.

"Would you look at that, it doesn't make any sense," said a member of the crew.

"Those two were trying to kill each other not too long ago, now they're laughing together, my good friends?"

"Usually Kaarle isn't very friendly with the villagers either," said a villager. "I've never seen him smile like that before."

Finally, the two of them stopped laughing, and they continued on their trek.

"All right, follow me," said Kaarle as they approached some sort of shrine with the staircase leading underground. "We climb down here."

"'Climb down?'" Noland frowned.

Then suddenly they heard the sound of a bell and Kaarle smiled.

"That ringing," said Noland recognising the tone. "Kaarle, where is that beautiful ringing coming from?"

"Follow me, and I will show you," he said.

Kaarle then let them down the staircase, and they saw a bright light at the bottom. When they stepped through the doorway, Noland's eyes widened to what was on the other side along with the rest of the crew.

They were facing down a large city made of pure gold, and in its centre, they could see a large golden bell sitting on a golden pedestal with two pillars of solid gold either side of it. They could see on the pedestal were a group of vanir grasping a golden shape and among them was Seto.

"There they are," said Seto.

Kaarle smiled as he looked at Noland and his crew. "You're speechless, I'm not surprised. This is Vanaheim, and we are the survivors of this golden city."

"A city of gold," Norland stared. "It's like I'm dreaming."

"It's a city, full of treasure," said a crewman.

"There's gold everywhere!" they all yelled and immediately dashed off into the city.

Noland was rather concerned. Clearly, this was a sacred city of the vanir, and they may not be too happy of them pilfering the gold.

"No, wait!" he yelled, and the crew immediately start.

"It's all right," Kaarle assured. "Load up your ship with all the treasure you can just leave the golden bell."

Noland and the crew just stared at him, stunned.

"Seto, show these sailors where they can find the treasure," said Kaarle.

"Right," Seto nodded.

Noland looked at Kaarle in shock. "Kaarle, are you sure?"

"All the villages here agree that this is right," said Kaarle. "It is a gift, we want to thank you for saving our tribe from that terrible disease. This is nothing at all."

"But I don't understand," said Noland as his crew dashed off in all different directions. "Haven't you people been working hard to protect this city?"

"That's true, we have worked hard to protect. Although, it's not necessarily the treasure we guard. Come, let me show you."

Kaarle guided Noland towards the bell in there he saw Runeglyph.

"The only thing we guard is this stone," said Kaarle.

"Look at that writing," said Noland in awe. "What does it mean?"

"We don't know, it is a Runeglyph. Writing is left over from ancient history."

"You mean this isn't something that was written by your ancestors?"

Kaarle shook his head. "There's only one thing we know for sure. That the city of Vanaheim fought and failed trying to protect this stone and we will too. As descendants, we feel as if it is our duty to continue to protect it with the same resolve. This stone now represents true that our ancestors, not only fought a vicious fight but survived. And revere our ancestors as we would our gods."

"Still when I heard the bell ringing before, I had no idea it would be this huge," said Noland.

"The bell rings have words to them."

"'Words?'"

"Yes, it speaks of the spirits of our ancestors who have passed and can still return to this land any time without getting lost. We continue to ring the bell as if to shout at them, 'We are here! Come home! We are waiting for you!' And this sound, the sound itself proclaims the glory of Vanaheim, making its existence known to the ends of the sea. It shouts, 'We shall never run or hide!' Because of this, we have given the bell and name, we call it the 'Fire of Vanaheim'."

"Makes sense," said Noland. "That explains the majestic sound."

Kaarle looked at him. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Nolan nodded, remembering the sound he heard during the storm. "It was this fire that reached out to us and helped us arrive. I heard the ringing during a terrible store, I heard it clearly when it shouldn't be audible at all."

The baby snake had followed them all the way and was hissing quite happily.

Noland bent down towards him. "You like the bell ringing too? Yeah, I bet you do. I bet someday you grow up to be just like that other giant snake."

Kaarle chuckled. "But probably not for another hundred years."

All of them then laughed.

"Noland, I invite you to stay here," said Kaarle. "Please, it has been 400 years since Vanaheim fell and you're the first guest we've had so I want to welcome you. Won't you accept my offer?"

"Thank you, Kaarle, and with your permission, I would also love the opportunity to collect some plans from the forest and see this plague all the way through."

"Commodore! Commodore!" one of his crewman yelled, holding an internal pose and running beside another holding a map.

"Hold on, what with the clothes?" said Noland noting that they were wearing ancient outfits.

"We found an internal compass."

"And look at this map Commodore, just look!"

"We took these items from those who intruded upon us," Kaarle explained.

"Is that a map of this island?" said a crewman handing him the map.

"Yes, that skull shape is definitely our island," Kaarle nodded. "There is a legend on this island that the dragons once came here for their resting place until they vanished. The city of Vanaheim is located within the skulls right eye."

* * *

The ship's doctor spent the rest of the day checking up on the villages to see they had any more symptoms. He had just checked on a young girl's mother, who no longer had any of the symptoms of Tree Fever.

"Well, take care and make sure she gets plenty of rest, okay," said the doctor.

"I will, thanks," those were girl nodded. "Bye, Doctor!"

Noland had also returned back to the ship with some fruit they had in storage. To the villages all these fruits were exotic, and so they were quite excited.

"Hey, look everyone! Noland has brought some exotic crops!"

"I have a greenhouse our ship with all kinds of plant samples," Noland explained as he held out a pumpkin. "I'll leave some seeds and sprouts here that are suited for your soil."

"Does it taste good?" Kaarle asked curiously.

Noland chuckled. "Very, and it's full of nutrients."

* * *

Later that night the villages and the crew were having a large party, and everyone was having enjoyed some time. In the morning, Noland was even given the chance of pulling the golden chain that will bring the bell. Noland would then examine all the plants on the island, and Kaarle would look at him curiously.

Both Noland and Kaarle became the best of friends laughing and drinking as the sun began to set.

"All right, time to begin another day of hard work."

"Hard work doing what? Having a campfire party?"

The crew laughed as they set out to do some work which involved cutting down a few trees.

* * *

"But why? Why with the doctor and the others do this?" a little girl cried in her mother's arms.

The chief just watched sadly as the mother took the little girl back into their house.

"Chief, Noland and the others are coming!"

The chief then looked to be angry villagers. "You are not to say anything about last night, is that clear? They said that they're going to set sail in a few days, so until then don't do anything rash. Do you hear me?"

"Fine then, our people never understand each other they've only done harm."

"I don't care how good his medicine is, he still a god killer."

"Do these people think they can just show up here and stomp all over our history? They'll pay!"

"Silence!" the chief yelled. "We must endure it, and we must wait quietly for them to leave."

"They're here."

Sure enough, Noland and the crew had entered the village.

"Hello everyone, I'm looking for Kaarle," Noland smiled.

The villagers just gave them dirty looks and walked off, much to their confusion.

"Why is everyone acting so cold all of a sudden? And where's Kaarle?" Noland asked, looking at the chief.

"Turn around and leave now, you're not welcome," said Seto. "Your outsiders, Kaarle doesn't want to see any more."

"Seto stop!" the chief warned.

Seto gave Noland a dirty look. "When are you going to leave anyway? Answer me."

Noland was rather taken aback, he had no idea what caused all this aggression neither did the crew as they watched the chief and Seto walk off.

"What's going on? It seems like they suddenly hate us."

"Now hold on, you can't just start acting like this it's not fair!"

Noland stopped him before he got any further. "Let it go. Let's continue our work, we still have some forwards to inspect."

* * *

The sun was setting, and Kaarle was sitting inside the Golden city when a warrior approached him.

"There you are Kaarle, Noland has been looking for you."

"I know he has, I have no desire to speak to him. If I see him right now, I'm afraid I might kill him."

* * *

Later that night the crew noticed that the bell hadn't rung at all day.

"That's strange, the bell didn't ring today."

"Yeah, that's the first time that happened in the month we've been here."

The doctor then made his way to Noland. "Commodore…"

"I'll be done exploring the forest in two days," he said.

"Right."

"Let everyone know that we set sail in three days, tell them this is their last chance to enjoy dryland for a while."

"Commodore, to tell you the truth I can't wait to get off this insane island."

"Only after we finish our duties, good night."

Noland, however, cannot fall asleep, he remembered what Kaarle had said to him when he had dinner at his house.

'_You should stay here Noland, I have an idea why don't you make Lily your wife?_' Kaarle suggested.

Both of them laughed.

"_Don't be silly, I have a family at home and kids who are her age_," said Noland.

They were the best of friends, but Seto told him that he no longer wants to see him.

He decided to make his way back to the golden city, positive that was where Kaarle was hiding.

* * *

"I know you're here, Kaarle!" Noland yelled in front of the golden bell. "Come out now! I won't understand what's going on unless you talk to me! This is ridiculous, not to mention unfair! Come on we set sail in a few days, I do not want us to part like this!"

A spear then shot out of nowhere and grazed his cheek, and it didn't take him long to figure out who tossed it.

"How dare you show your face here!" Kaarle yelled. "Do you want your wife to live as a widow?"

"Kaarle…"


	51. Eternal Friends

The crew were having the next afternoon and none of them were in high spirits, especially after the call treatment from the villagers yesterday.

"The Commodore seems sad lately."

"Yeah, and unfortunate. He thought he made such a good friend out here."

"None of this makes any sense," said the doctor.

"It looks like we're going to set sail first thing tomorrow morning."

"The villages are so upset that we can't go near them. Plus, I don't remember ever hearing the bell ring today."

Noland was just looking up at the night sky, remembering what Kaarle had said. He just couldn't understand why he was so upset with, and it wasn't just him but the rest of the villagers.

Lily was looking up at the same night sky at her house. She rose to her feet and decided to get to the bottom of all this.

* * *

At the campsite, everyone apart from the doctor were fast asleep. He was busy drinking away as he tried to make sense of everything.

"I've gonna say this is a tough way to leave," he sighed.

"Doctor," said a voice behind him. He jumped, dropping his bottle and then realised that it was Lily wearing a hood. "Good evening."

"Lily?" the doctor frowned.

"Sorry, may I speak with you?"

Kaarle was sitting in the middle of the forest. He was Looking at the stumps of trees that Noland and his crew had shot down.

"Idiot, why did I believe that he was botanist," he snarled angrily. "Damn you, Noland! These are the unfortunate victims of your advancement then we should never have accepted you or trusted you the way we did."

He then picked up his spear and started to make his way back to the village.

They then began to explain why villagers were so angry.

"Kindred trees?" he frowned.

"Yes," she nodded. "We've been told that the spirits of our ancestors that die on this island are guided back by the sound of a so they may rest inside them. Since the age of Vanaheim, every one of our ancestors who lived on the island watches over us. They watch over us from the sacred white trees, that is why the kindred wood is so important to us vanir. That's why we have protected the white we protected our own lives, it's more than just a forest it's our history. Can you see now why we hold these trees sacred?"

The doctor finally understood why the villagers certainly became so cold.

"And we just chopped them all down," he said as he sat down on a log.

"The warrior is felt so betrayed and angry; they grabbed their weapons in search of revenge. But because you have saved so many lives here, they couldn't just…"

"I understand, they were so grateful that they couldn't act on it."

"But doctor, even if it was but just re-research, even if you didn't know the villagers' anger will not go away. So before you go, I thought I ask… I have to know the reason why."

* * *

Later that morning, the doctor informed Noland of everything that Lily told as they got the ship ready to set sail.

"So their ancestor spirits are in those trees," said Noland. "I can't believe I didn't know and now we've done something so terrible that we can't reverse. They have every right to be as angry as they are."

"But Commodore, we had no choice—"

"There are no excuses, I was too wrapped up in my own interest to even consider there's. I was told besides confirming the city's existence, the bell also serves as a guide for their ancestors to return the island we just cut them down. We do not deserve their forgiveness."

"Commodore, wait," said the doctor.

Noland then looked to the crew. "Listen up, everyone!"

He then gave instructions to the crew to dump all the treasure they had gathered, much to their shock.

"You want us to leave the treasure behind!"

* * *

At the village, the villagers were now aware that Noland and his crew were setting sail.

"I just found out that Noland and his men are getting ready to leave."

Everyone has mixed feelings about this, despite the anger they had them cutting down the ancestral tree. Then suddenly they saw Lily running towards them as quickly she could.

"Lily, where have you been?" Kaarle asked.

Lily panted, she was completely out of breath. "What if you knew a single tree was tainted by poison, poison that would contaminate the forest spreading from tree to tree from tree to people and kill the island? What if you knew about it beforehand?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, tell us what you mean."

"If we had a choice," said Lily with tears in her eyes. "What would we do with that one tree? What would we do? Father, listen… you have to stop them."

"You fool, don't you understand what they've done?" said Kaarle.

"We can't leave things this way, you'll regret it forever!" Lily yelled. "You've finally made such a dear friend, and we owe them so much! Father, we can't leave them hurting like this!"

"What are you talking about?"

* * *

Lily then began to explain what the doctor told her, the real reason why the cutdown those trees.

"There is no excuse, but on the Commodore the half I must say this," said the doctor. "Those words were already dead before we arrived on this island. The worst thing about Tree Fever is that it was who infects plant life. Commodore Noland understood this, and that was his reason for doing what he did.

This is also why he pleaded with without regard with his own life, from people to forest from forest to people several small islands have been destroyed in exactly the same way… killed by fever. But there's nothing to worry about, yesterday we finished inspecting the rest of the forest I'm sorry that we cut down your forest without knowing and I feel worse that we never explained why we did it. It's probably unforgivable, even with an explanation, but a botanist would never harm a forest without good reason. Trust me, the Commodore has nothing against gods or spirits; it's just that he always has to make a choice, and he always knows what's most important."

* * *

When she finally finished explaining to them what she discovered, all of them stared at her with eyes widened.

"So, that means they did all of that to try to help our people?" said Seto.

Kaarle then suddenly dashed towards the beach has quickly as he could.

"Father!" Lily yelled.

'_I'm sorry, Noland, please don't leave yet,_' he pleaded.

* * *

Noland and the rest the crew had dumped all the treasure they had taken the golden city onto the beach and were about to set sail.

"Does everyone have everything?"

"Not everything," said a member of the crew looking at the gold sadly.

"You wuss," said another member of the crew slapping him on the back.

"All right, everyone, take your positions!" Noland yelled. "It's time to set sail, we are now on our way back to the Everlight Kingdom!"

The entire crew cheered site that they were heading back home, though the doctor could still see that he was upset that he wasn't able to see goodbye to Kaarle.

* * *

Kaarle was still making his way to the beach as quickly as he could with the wind at his back.

"Noland!" he yelled. '_I can't believe that I made such a mistake. Noland, wait._'

"Set sail!" Noland yelled.

The crew then unfurled the sails and then suddenly, just as they were parting from the island, they heard the sound of the golden bell.

"The bell," said Noland. "Why would it be ringing now?"

* * *

The villagers had quickly made their way to the golden city in order to ring the bell.

"Ring the bell!"

Seto pulled on the chain as hard as he could. '_I'm so sorry, Noland._'

"Ring louder! Noland and the rest can't hear you!"

* * *

The crew were rather confused why the golden bell was ringing, and then a member of the crew saw something on the shore of the island.

"Look there!"

Noland rushed towards the side and saw Kaarle standing there with his feet in the water. He was panting heavily, it was clear that he had been running quite fast to get here.

"Wait, Noland!" Kaarle yelled.

"Is that you, Kaarle?" Noland stared.

"Come back!" Kaarle yelled with all his heart and fell onto his hands and knees. "Noland, come back. Please, Noland, you've got to. I will ring the bells that you can find your way back to us! I do know what you did lose sight of this island because one day I want you to return my dear friend! Noland, please come back!"

Noland just stood there crying.

"I know we'll meet again someday, Noland! Have a safe voyage!" Kaarle yelled as he waved.

Noland then fell to his knees. "So I can come back again. Of course, I will, I'll come back." He then rose to his feet and looked at Kaarle. "Someday Kaarle, I know we will meet again!"

* * *

Noland soon returned back to the North Blue and wasted no time in telling his adventures. These adventures were so unbelievable that the villagers had no way to know whether he was telling the truth or not.

One day he returned back to his home in order to report to the King told him of the City of Gold.

"It stands proud and beautiful in ruin, the city is named Vanaheim, but they call it the City of Gold which describes it perfectly," said Noland.

The King listened to this with great interest, but he could care less about the people behind and more on this fabled city of gold.

* * *

Many years later, the king had called Noland his castle.

"Meridian has finally given us permission to enter the Grand Line," said the King. "So I would like to send you to another mission."

"It would be my pleasure," said Noland.

"There will be a slight change; however, this time, my soldiers and I shall accompany you. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

* * *

On Jaya, Kaarle and his people were thriving now that the fever had been cured.

"Kaarle," said Seto, who is now a warrior, approaching him.

"Seto," Kaarle nodded.

"You're off to ring the bell, right? I'll help you."

They soon entered the Golden City, and Kaarle approached the golden bell. Standing guard over the bell was the snake.

"It's good to see you to Noah," Seto smiled at the snake. "You sure have made yourself at home in these ruins, haven't you?"

He then bent down and opened his bag, which contained food for Noah.

"Hey, when you think Noland and the rest of his crew are coming back?" Seto asked as Kaarle approached the bell.

Kaarle laughed. "That's all you ever ask about when you come here. It's not exactly easy for him to return, he was born far way in the northern seas. He also has a family back home, but he promised. As long as we keep bringing this bell the way we have been, he will show up again someday."

Then suddenly, the entire ground shook, and the sky turned dark.

"What happened in the sky?" Kaarle stared and quickly jumped off the podium. "Come on, Seto! We have to protect the village!"

The ground then started to split off and began to rise up into the air as a good portion of the island was soft into the sky by a gigantic pillar of water.

* * *

A few months later Noland had landed on Jaya with his king, but to his utter shock, he found that the part of the island containing the city of gold had vanished into thin air.

'_Why? Why does the island suddenly end here?_' said Noland falling to his feet.

The King then suddenly kicked Noland as hard as he could. "Damn you, Noland! I can't believe I ever trusted you, you liar! Where is the City of Gold you would promise that I would find here?"

Noland was just too stunned to reply. '_Where did the village go? What happened to the island? Kaarle, if you're alive, please bring the golden bell. Answer me, Fire of Vanaheim!_'

* * *

Unfortunately, the bell did not ring, and so the king took Noland back to his kingdom as a prisoner and then started to destroy his reputation. The first thing he did was announce of his public execution in front of his hometown.

"Noland's public execution is about to start!"

Noland's crew quickly made their way to the scaffolding as quickly as they could.

"Hey, it's this way, guys!"

"It's true," said Noland firmly. "I saw a giant city of gold on the Grand Line island of Jaya. The City of Gold does exist, I assure you."

"Let us hear from one of your crew," said the prosecutor. "Is this man telling the truth?"

The King had set up the entire thing to ruin Noland reputation, so the witness they called was nothing more than a fake.

"It's not, it's an absolute lie," he said.

"No, please! You can't trust anything that man says, he's a liar!"

"Were all his stories fake?"

"Hey, that's not fair! He's been lying to the whole kingdom and acting like a hero!"

The only ones willing to defend Noland were his crew.

"Wait, hold on! Where did you get that witness? He isn't even a part of our crew!"

"Did you happen to see Kaarle and the others?" the doctor asked, looking at Noland.

"Commodore, what happened?"

The King was watching the entire proceedings and was getting tired of this. "Seize all of them."

His guards then apprehended every single one of Noland's crew.

"Leave my men alone," said Noland.

The King merely nodded the prosecutor. "For his heinous lies, Noland Noahson is hereby sentenced to death by beheading!"

The executed then got their blades ready.

"Liar! Liar! Liar!" the villagers yelled.

Noland's crew were forced to watch helplessly as he was about to be beheaded.

Noland just kneeled down the end. '_Kaarle, where are you? Are you alive? Kaarle, I have to know if you're all right._'

* * *

The main part of Jaya had shot right through the clouds with incredible speed and landed on top of the giant beanstalk. The beanstalk punch at the very centre of the island right where the golden bell rested, and it was launched into the air as well, but as it flew in the air and its sound was heard throughout Sky Island.

The residents of Skypiea heard the sound, they had never heard such a beautiful tone in all their lives. Plus they had just witnessed the island landing close to their island, containing the biggest amount of vearth they had ever seen.

"Look at that giant island of veatrh."

"Can you hear that, the singing voice of this beautiful vearth?" said the large man as he looked at the island. "It is truly the birth of holy land, this is most definitely where I must live."

* * *

On the island, the vanir had a very rough ride and absolutely no idea what just happened. There were also suffering from the lack of air, finding it difficult to breathe.

'_What's going on here?_' said Kaarle as he spat out a large amount of blood. '_What happened? Why can't I breathe?_'

"Is everybody all right?"

"Pull yourself together!"

"Come on, everyone, get up!"

"Tending the wounded hurry!"

Seto helped Kaarle, but sadly they didn't have time to recover.

"Kaarle!"

They looked up and saw a group of aseir charging towards them.

"I hereby claim this vearth as my," said the large man leading the charge. "I shall be known as All-Father!"

"You are not the All-Father!" Kaarle roared. "Vanir, we fight!" The warriors picked up their weapons and stood by his side. "We cannot let them take our land!"

They then charged at the enemy soon a fierce battle ensued.

'_We made a promise Noland, we promised that we would meet again someday. When you finally return what will you think when you see we're gone? Hold on a little longer, I will let you know that we're still here. I have so much to tell you.'_

* * *

The chief had finished his tail and looked at a young Wyper.

"And the great warrior Kaarle kept on shouting, '_Just once would be in,_' but he believed that the Fire of Vanaheim would echo and tell the world that we are here. But the bell never rang once and then everything was explained to our villages, sailors from the Blue Sea told us that Noland, to whom we owe so much, had such pride in our city that he refused to deny Vanaheim existence and died known as a liar, but it was too late. The great warrior Kaarle had died honourably here in the sky, he was never able to convey his message, and that was the great warrior's biggest regret."

"Do you still think we'll be able to reach him?" Wyper asked. "If we rang the bell now, do you still think we would be able to reach Noland? Tell me the truth."

Tears appeared in the chief eyes. "That's a good question. Well, we are close to Valhalla."

* * *

Back in the present, Wyper watched as Enel range destruction upon the island and Aisa kept on pulling on his arm.

"Wyper! Come on, we'll die if we don't leave now!" she pleaded. "Please, Wyper!"

Wyper just stood there. '_Enel, what gives you the right to take away everything we know?_'

Enel just continued to laugh at the destruction. "This is the sky, it is the domain of the gods! Everything is an eyesore… the people… the trees… the land… return to where you belong, let everything rein into the Blue Sea!"

* * *

Valkyrie Island was taking a pretty big beating, and everyone was still frantically trying to evacuate.

"Get the boats!" Arron yelled. "Valkyrie Island won't last much longer!"

"Sir, what do we do about the people who have been injured?"

"Hurry, will treat them once we're in the boats!"

Arron then watched at the devastation as lightning rained down about destroying houses. As bad as things are now it could have been a whole lot worse without warning from Arial.

'_What would happen if that girl hadn't approached me any later,_' said Arron. '_I hope she's all right._'

Then suddenly, a massive bolt of lightning struck the island.

Arial was still with the twins on the Going Tiger, and all they could do was watch helplessly.

* * *

Astrid and the others were at the base of the beanstalk looking up at the Ark.

"He's far above now," said Heather. "It's only a matter of time before his ship reaches the top of the vine."

"I don't get it, what is it that Enel once up there?" Gabriel asked.

"I believe he's trying to get the golden bell."

"A bell?"

Upon hearing the word, 'bell' Wyper looked at them.

Enel continued to laugh at the devastation. "The little elves will scurry like the ants they are. Return to where you belong Skypiea."

He then unleashed a massive bolt of lightning striking down at several ships that were sailing away from Valkyrie Island.

Valkyrie Gate, many of the evacuees, heard the lightning from the White Sea.

"What was that?"

They looked up and saw a massive hole had formed in the clouds above them and they could see the wreckage of the ship falling from it.

"A hole in the White White Sea!"

Enel was now directly over the ruins of his former shrine.

"I have no need for All-Father's Shrine anymore either," he said and sent a bolt of lightning on top of it destroying it completely. "The city of Vanaheim is useless to me as well!"

The lightning bolt continued until it struck the ruined city dealing massive damage.

"There is only one thing in this land that I want," he said as he looked up at the top of the beanstalk. "The golden belfry!"

He then frowned. "Suddenly, I hear two voices."

Those two voices belong to Hiccup and Fishlegs, who the latter was chasing after the former.

"How can he run so fast?" said Fishlegs bewildered.

Hiccup was running with incredible speed and strength up the beanstalk. "I have to save Astrid and Fishlehgs. I won't let you have the golden bell Enel!"


	52. The Horror of The Thunder's Advent

At the base of the beanstalk, Astrid and the others were still watching as the Ark rose higher and higher.

"The golden bell," said Wyper looking at Heather. "Tell me that what you said isn't it?"

"Yes," Heather nodded.

Ragnar was confused. "What's this about the golden bell?"

Astrid looked at him. "I forgot you weren't with us when Heather first mentioned it. To be honest, I'm not too sure about it myself."

"Just before you are struck by that lightning bolt, you were speaking of a golden bell which Enel desires," said Wyper. "Now that we know what Enel's going for, you have to tell me where it is."

Heather looked at Astrid, who was in charge of the party at the moment and she nodded.

Heather then looked back at Wyper. "It's at this beanstalk somewhere near the top."

"You sure? How do you know this?"

Ragnar looked at all of them. "Is now merely the best time to discuss this? We told Fishlegs that we would meet back on the ship and we don't have a second to spare."

"He's right," said Wyper.

"The ruins of Vanaheim are in the layer directly beneath us, the giant beanstalk pierces the very centre of the city," Heather continued.

Ragnar bent down over the whole and saw she was right. "She's right, though I have to say the ruins of seen better days."

"In the ruins, I discovered a map that revealed the location of the grand belfry that holds the golden bell. It indicated that it could be found at the heart of the ancient city. To put it simply the force of the impact of the vine must have forced the bell hurling skyward to its present location."

Wyper looked up at the beanstalk. '_Then it's directly above us._'

Gabriel was also looking at the beanstalk. '_The singing voice of the island._'

Ragnar frowned as he looked at the beanstalk. "What a beanstalk doing here in the first place?"

Astrid blinked. "You know that is actually a good question, though I don't think we're going to get an answer anytime soon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Enel had finally reached the very top of the beanstalk, though there was still no sign of the golden bell.

"Finally, I'm above Giant Jack," he said. "Virgin skies, I certainly had no reason to come up here, and I doubt anyone else has either. Now, where is it?" He began looking around for the golden bell. "After 400 years it will be found, the golden bell."

He then sensed something below and looked down.

Hiccup was running as fast as he could up the beanstalk, and he finally broke through the clouds where the ruins of All-Father Shrine rested.

"What happened here?" said Hiccup as he looked around.

From the Ark, Enel saw Hiccup, and he was mildly impressed that he was able to reach so high despite dragging a 2-tonne weight behind him.

"Him," he said. "It would appear that I underestimated that little brat."

Hiccup then looked up at him. "Enel! I'm coming for you!"

Hiccup then began running up the rest of the beanstalk as quickly as he could.

Enel wasn't worried, he looked rather irritated. "Absurd."

He then fired a bolt of lightning at Hiccup, but he was able to jump out of the way of avoiding it. However, in so doing so, he lost his momentum, he quickly climbed onto the beanstalk as his giant golden weight pull him down.

That wasn't his only problem. The lightning bolt had damaged the beanstalk's structure, and with the added weight now added to it, it was tilting slightly. Hiccup held long as long as he could, but eventually, he was thrown off the beanstalk.

Enel laughed as Hiccup was falling back down to the ground.

* * *

On the ground, Wyper was coughing up quite a lot of blood you'd already use the reject dial twice, and it caused massive damage to his body. Despite this, it was clear that he intended to fight Enel once again.

"Uh, Wyper, what are you doing?" Aisa asked. "Don't tell me you're going to climb the beanstalk."

Ragnar looked up and saw something falling towards them, he then pulled out his spyglass and saw that it was the top of the beanstalk.

"Everyone, get away from the beanstalk!" he yelled.

Everyone quickly jumped out of the way and not a moment too soon as the top of the beanstalk would have crushed them if they have been a few seconds later.

"The top of the stalk," said Heather. "What's happening up there?"

"I don't know, I don't like it," said Astrid.

"I do hope that Hiccup and Fishlegs all right," said Ragnar.

"Wyper!" Aisa cried.

They turned and saw Wyper rising to his feet.

"No, you can't go!" Aisa pleaded. "Not in this condition, look at yourself you're a wreck! You'd never make it, and even if you did, there's no way to reach Enel while he's flying on that ship."

"The bell," Wyper groaned. "It's directly above us. Great warrior Kaarle, longed to hear the sound."

"Great warrior Kaarle?" Aisa blinked.

"Yes, that is our true," said Wyper as he looked up into the sky. "Enel, I swear that you will never take the bell!"

* * *

Hiccup had managed to grab one of the leaves that were hanging from the beanstalk. He was hanging on with all his strength determined not to fall.

Enel saw this and laughed. "This little predicament will make it very difficult indeed for you to reach me, won't it?"

"You just wait," Hiccup glared.

Enel laughed. "Hang around a little bit longer, and I will show you something miraculous."

He then turned into a bolt of lightning and vanished.

"I'll show you something," Hiccup snarled.

He then saw Enel's lightning bolt going through the clouds until he was directly above Valkyrie Island and then he heard a strange noise coming from the clouds.

"What's going on over there?" he frowned. "Better get moving while he's not around."

He then began flapping his wings as hard as he could and slowly began to lift himself up.

"Just need a bit more left," he said.

Then with one powerful burst of wind from his wings, he flew up back towards the island cloud above him. He just managed to get over them before he ran out of strength and crashed onto the clouds.

"Didn't think I was going to work," Hiccup panted. "Now I just have to get on board that Ark."

Fishlegs then burst through the clouds on his waver. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup turned and blinked. "What are you doing here, Fishlegs and where's Astrid?"

"Astrid is below us, and I came here to rescue you," said Fishlegs. "Ragnar and Snotlout already saved us."

"They did? Good, I was worried."

"I came here to tell you that—" Fishlegs stopped when they suddenly heard a large rumbling sound. "Wait, what's that?"

The two of them turned towards Valkyrie Island and what they saw sent shivers down their spines.

"Thunderclouds, they're changing shape," said Fishlegs.

Being dropped from the sky was a massive ball of thunderclouds, and it was directly above Valkyrie Island.

* * *

In the village, the last few refugees were scrambling towards the boat as quickly as they could.

"The sky!"

"Save us!"

"Oh no, somebody save us!"

"Move it!" a white beret yelled. "Everyone to the sea!"

* * *

Fishlegs was utterly horrified as the thundercloud got close and closer to the island.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Fishlegs. "That ball coming through the clouds over there is a massive thunderhead and it's bursting in the seams with a hurricane winds and deadly lightning bolts."

* * *

It was so large that Astrid the others down below could see it.

"It's falling above Valkyrie Island," said Aisa.

"Thunderclouds shaped like a sphere," said Heather.

"I've got a feeling that Enel is behind this," Astrid glared.

"This is a nightmare," said Ragnar.

"What is this? What new horrors will he unleash next?" said Gabriel.

* * *

Enel was laughing as he stood above his creation. "Now everyone will know that the skies are mine! With the powers of the Ark Maxim and myself, I am unstoppable! I have truly become omnipotent!"

The majority of the evacuees were watching as the thundercloud was descending upon their home.

"Look!"

"It's falling on top of Valkyrie Island!"

The vanir villagers watched in horror as the cloud descended upon Valkyrie Island.

* * *

On the island, villages was still evacuating scrambling as quickly as they could to the boats.

"It's too late!"

"We're not going to make it!"

The cloud was then pierced by the cloud factory, and Enel smiled.

"_Advent of Thunder!_"

The cloud and then swallow the entire island, and that was quickly followed by a massive explosion. The explosion was so powerful that everyone could see it, and when it was over, there was nothing left except what giant hole within the clouds.

The villagers just stared in horror the destruction of their home.

"I don't believe it, that's impossible."

"Did the White Berets escape?"

"The White Berets saved us all."

"The entire island has been destroyed, our precious homeland is gone forever."

The vanir just watched in silence, they may have been enemies of the aseir, but they knew the pain of losing a home.

"Even the sea clouds were obliterated."

Enel laughed. "What a glorious sight to behold, now this is what this guy should look like."

* * *

On Upper Yard the lightning bolts were still hammering the island and after and the others were totally speechless.

Ragnar finally broke the silence. "All those people gone. I would anyone do this?"

"Valkyrie Island has gone," said Gabriel horrified. "How could you… Enel?" He then fell to his knees. "What cruelty… what monstrous cruelty."

* * *

On the Going Tiger, Arial and the twins were still waiting on the ship, they were on the other side of the island, so they didn't know of the destruction of Valkyrie Island.

"What's all that, rumbling?" Arial asked.

"Don't know, but it came from the other side of the island," said Tuffnut.

"Anything sound like a normal lightning storm," Ruffnut added.

Sue then jumped into Arial's arms and look to the twins. "We have to wait for your crew, you have to get back to the Blue Sea."

* * *

On top of the ruins of All-Father's Shrine, Hiccup just looked at the destruction.

"Hiccup, get on so we can get back down there," said Fishlegs as he mounted his waver. "Everyone else is headed to the ship, and we should be too."

"I can't," said Hiccup.

"'_Can't?_'" Fishlegs frowned. "Why not? You have no reason to get back up there, Astrid is down below with the others."

"I may not have to save you or Astrid any more, but I still have some unfinished business," said Hiccup.

"'_Unfinished business?_' What's left to do here? Getting back at Enel is not like you, Hiccup."

"This has nothing to do with 'getting back at Enel'," said Hiccup as he looked up towards the sky. "That golden bell is somewhere up in the sky."

"You're after the bell? Hiccup, your life is more important than gold I need look that," said Fishlegs pointing towards the hole in the clouds that Enel had created. "Even if the lightning doesn't hurt you, he can still destroy you 1000 other ways. If the gold you want you got a load of it on your arm so get on the golden bell for your own sake."

"I won't die," said Hiccup.

"What's gotten into you, you never been this reckless before?" said Fishlegs stunned. "Okay, you've always put yourself in danger of others, but never for gold or treasure—"

"You saw it didn't you!" said Hiccup.

"Saw what?"

Hiccup then looked at her with a determined expression. "The city of gold, you know for a fact that it exists, right? Then he wasn't a lie, Cricket's ancestor was a liar. I have to let Cricket and the others down below know that the city of gold is up in the sky. If I ring the bell, then they should be able to hear it otherwise Cricket and his friends will keep on searching the ocean floor until the day they die."

Fishlegs stared at him. "Hiccup…"

"Enel won't take the golden bell, the sound of a bell that huge will be heard far and wide by people everywhere. So I'm not stopping until I hear the sounds of the golden bell!"

* * *

Several hours ago, Hiccup and his group were making their way through the forest, and Hiccup's mind was focused on the golden bell.

"My father told me a legend of Vanaheim, he said that there was a giant bell residing in it," he said.

"Yes, Noland mentioned that in his logbook," said Heather. "A great bell in the city of gold."

"Why do you ask, Hiccup?" Toothless asked.

"I might just have an idea on how to proved to everyone below at the city actually exists," said Hiccup.

"Well, what is it?" Chopper asked.

"If we give that bell and massive rigging I'm betting that Cricket and those pals of his would be able to hear it." Everyone gave them a few small chuckles and smiled. "It's worth a try at least."

* * *

On the ground, both, Heather and Toothless explained the others what Hiccup was going to attempt to do.

"I could see it in his eyes, he was determined to see it through," said Toothless.

Ragnar just stared. "He's going to ring the…"

"Yes, he did say that," Heather nodded. "Given the situation on the condition he's in…"

"'Ring!'" Wyper growled. "He's going to ring the bell?"

"That's right," said Toothless. "No matter how hard Fishlegs will tries, Hiccup won't leave until he rings that bell. Hiccup is after the same thing as Enel, though for completely different reasons."

* * *

Hiccup finally managed to climb all the way to the top of the beanstalk, though he was still hundreds of feet away from the Ark. Hiccup spread his wings and flew up as hard as he could and managed to grab hold of the side.

"Got it," he said.

Enel then suddenly appeared out of thin air looking down at him. "As captain of the ship, I do _not_ give you permission to board."

"Enel!" Hiccup roared.

Enel then kicked his hand away, and Hiccup fell back down towards the ground, crashing right in front of Fishlegs.

"Hiccup, you're not going to board the ship that way," said Fishlegs.

"I'm really starting to hate that guy," Hiccup growled.

"Wasn't it beautiful, did you get to see that pathetic little island vanish from the sky?" Enel smiled, looking down at them.

Hiccup and Fishlegs just glared at him.

"I can only assume that you are acquainted with how forgiving I am, especially to those that deceive me. Do either of you still wish a trip to Endless Vearth?"

"Not a chance," said Fishlegs.

"Once I finally had the treasured relic that I been searching for, I will use another devastating _Advent of Thunder _to annihilate the rest of this abominable island in the sky. Then every inhabitant of Skypiea will suffer my terrible wrath! All will perish, including the voices directly beneath you."

"The beneath us?" Fishlegs frowned.

"I will eradicate all this unnatural land in the sky once and for all! I will change everything back to the way it was intended! That is my sacred duty as Enel the Almighty!"

"I'm not going to let that happen," Hiccup swore and then ran up the beanstalk once more. "I won't let you get away with this!"

Enel just looked at him and by a bolt of lightning just as he reached the top, hitting him with a knife for sending him crashing back down.

"Your time ends now Dragon Boy! Die with dignity!"

Hiccup crashed back down on the island clouds in front of Fishlegs.

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried.

Hiccup nearly got back onto his feet and ran up the beanstalk once more only to be shot down by lightning again.

"Hiccup!"

"Face it, it's beyond anyone's power to stop me now," said Enel and walked off.

"Enel!" Hiccup growled.

Fishlegs just looked at him. "Hiccup."

Hiccup then rose to his feet and looked up towards the sky defiantly. "I am going to ring that bell!"


	53. Last Hope for Escape

The evacuees on the ships on the White Sea had just seen a massive explosion that destroyed Valkyrie Island. It had not only destroyed the island but the milky road that led to the White White Sea.

"Even Valhalla's Gate was blown away in a twinkling of an eye," said Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie Island, it's completely destroyed, but what are we supposed to do? And where do we go?"

"To Cloud End and then down to the Blue Sea, just like Captain Arron said. It is our only choice."

"Hold on, there's still a lot of people in the White White Sea who haven't been evacuated yet."

"The milky roads leading there have been destroyed, they're gone. I don't know how we're going to bring those ships down with."

"So you're saying that we just leave those people to die?"

Up in the White White Sea, the evacuees that were stuck up there were now being pelted by lightning. Lightning was so fierce that it was punching holes right through the sea cloud with the people in the White Sea can see.

"We're all doomed."

"The White White Sea is lost," said Valkyrie horrified. "Skypiea it's fading away."

* * *

Enel was now heading towards an island cloud which was floating in the sky. He then transformed into a bolt of lightning and landed on the island and came face-to-face with the golden bell which was now covered in vines.

"So this is it," he said. "Splendid! At last, the grand belfry that was once provided to the legendary city of Vanaheim. Now it's mine, a prize befitting a god of my power and glory. The fabled building, the one that herald the start of this land is bought hundred-year-old conflict. How pathetic, differing they carried on their pointless little battle for centuries only to see everything being destroyed."

* * *

Hiccup was now climbing up the beanstalk determined to get to the Ark, but he kept on slipping.

"Hiccup, you can't catch up with him!" Fishlegs yelled as he fell back to the ground.

Fishlegs then looked at the Ark. '_Enel's ark hasn't moved from that spot. I can only mean one thing_.'

Hiccup then picked himself up, and he still looked determined to get to the Ark no matter what.

"Hiccup, Enel has been up there for a while he must have taken the golden bell right now," said Fishlegs. "No matter how hard you flap your wings, there's no way you can reach up there."

"If he took a and I just take it back," said Hiccup as he made his way to the waver. "Mind if I borrow this?"

Hiccup looked before Fishlegs could respond and takedown hard on the accelerator speeding towards the beanstalk. Unfortunately, he was now riding in a ninety-degree angle which went after a few seconds he crashed right back down.

However, this didn't even slow him down, he just got back up and did the same thing over again. Fishlegs watched and knew that there was no way Hiccup would stand down no matter what he said.

He then turned towards the Ark. '_He's too far from the top from the beanstalk. What can we do? How can we get to him? There must be a way._' His eyes then widened when he remembered what Enel had said. '_The others! That's right, everyone is still down there, but how do we let them know that we need help?_'

Enel was now letting lightning run wild now that he had the golden bell and he began to mould the clouds.

* * *

Down on the ground, Ragnar saw something falling towards them.

"Heads up!" he yelled. "Something is coming our way!" Everyone looked up and indeed saw something falling down towards them, but rather slowly.

"It's a leaf," said Toothless.

Sure now landing gently on the ground was a giant leaf and it had a message on it.

"Hey, look!" said Aisa. "There's something written on it. It's a message from Fishlegs and Hiccup."

"What does it say?" Astrid asked.

"'_Cut down this beanstalk and make sure it falls_,'" Heather read out loud and then noticed the compass symbol of the circle around the west. "Towards the west?"

"He wants a cut down the beanstalk, but why?" Ragnar frowned.

Toothless looked at Gabriel. "Gabriel, which way is west?"

"Well… it's there in the direction of the cloud where Enel's ark is currently moored," said Gabriel.

Then suddenly, the sky began to glow, and it could be seen all the way to the sea cloud. The cloud is then started apart, falling down towards them was a giant ball of cloud similar to one that destroyed Valkyrie Island; only this one was three times as big.

"I have accomplished all of my objectives but one," said Enel as he glowed. "So now… it is time that I destroyed this prophetic land in the cumuloregails that it rests on and set after the Endless Vreath."

He then looked down and began to laugh at the inevitable destruction of everything below him.

"I'm actually going to miss toying with the aesirs lives."

* * *

Down on the ground and the others just watched in horror.

"Enel!" Wyper growled furiously.

"Damn, him," said Gabriel.

"This one is even bigger than the last," said Ragnar.

"Say goodbye, Skypiea!" Enel yelled.

* * *

Upon the beanstalk, Hiccup and Fishlegs had a perfect view of the giant mass of cloud above them.

"This one is even bigger than the last," said Hiccup.

"Now that he's got his grubby hands on the golden bell, he has no more use for Skypiea," said Fishlegs. "That guy is pretty easy to figure out, but we can't let him get away with this."

Hiccup looked at him. "You sure, you might still be able to escape?"

Fishlegs shook his head. "I can't, not with so much at stake. We're the only ones who can stop him, even if you do have one hand tied behind your back."

"I would try to stop and even if I had both my hands tied behind my back," said Hiccup.

"Exactly my point," said Fishlegs. "With your hand like that there's no way you can drive the waver and you can't fly properly with it. Just leave the driving to me, and I'll get you up there. Just promise me that you get back alive."

Hiccup smiled. "You got it."

Fishlegs looked up at the beanstalk. '_We've only got one chance to get this thing right. I just hope they got my message and understand what we're attempting to do._'

* * *

Astrid knew what they were attempting to do and began to explain it everyone else.

"It's very simple, they're going to attempt to jump on the Ark from the following beanstalk," said Astrid.

"I know we've done some crazy stuff, but this takes the cake," said Ragnar.

"Our adventure is not over yet," said Toothless. "Besides, it's not as if we have any better ideas."

"True, but this plan is a bit of a gamble," said Ragnar looking at the beanstalk. "We only have one shot, and we don't even know if we can cut through its base."

"I don't care how crazy it sounds we have no choice, we're out of options," said Toothless.

Wyper then saw those of lightning heading down towards them and quickly shout Aisa out of the way.

"Lightning, incoming!" Ragnar yelled, grabbing Chopper.

"Astrid, catch!" Heather yelled, creating several arms and tossing Snotlout towards her.

"I got him," she said.

"If we stay here we're just going to get pushed down the room and below," said Toothless.

"We have to get away from the beanstalk!" Astrid yelled, and they quickly ran towards the forest.

"I'll take out the beanstalk, all I have to do is cut down down that beanstalk towards the ship," said Toothless and quickly turned around towards the beanstalk.

"Toothless—" Ragnar yelled.

"That maniac is about to wipe this land away, and there's only two people who can reach him before he sets that thing off!" He then unsheathed his blades. "Hiccup… Fishlegs… you two had better get ready."

* * *

Enel could sense Toothless, making his way towards the beanstalk.

"You fools from the Blue Sea just don't know when to give up, do you?" he said tiredly. "It's far too late to change things now, the minute you enter the survival game, your fate were cast in stone. Anything you do is futile."

* * *

Toothless was making his way to the beanstalk dodging the lightning as he ran.

Astrid in the others had made into the forest and watched him.

"I sure hope he knows what he's doing," said Ragnar.

"He's the only one among us who can do this, he has to," said Astrid.

Toothless reached the edge of the sea cloud and jumped with a firm grip around Light Fury. "Enel, I am so sick of you!"

He then swung his blade with all his strength and sliced through one of the vines leaving only one remaining.

"He did it," Astrid smiled joyously.

However, a bolt of lightning was heading towards Toothless, and this time there was no way he could dodge since he was in midair.

"Toothless!" Ragnar yelled as the lightning bolt struck him.

"Insolent little worm," said Enel with his palm glowing.

Toothless having completely charred to a crisp and was now falling back down to the ruins below.

"He may have gotten zapped, but he was still able to do it," said Astrid.

"Not quite," said Heather.

They saw that the beanstalk had shifted at all even with one of its vines sliced off.

"The vine it's not falling," said Ragnar in disbelief. "What is that thing made of? It looks like a plant, but it's as solid as a rock?"

"Pathetic," said Wyper as he rose to his feet. "This is what you outsiders get for butting in."

"Wyper, what are you doing?" said Aisa.

"Quiet! We vanir are descendants of Kaarle, not that runt. If anyone is to bring back bell, it should rightfully be us."

"And how are you going to stop us?" Astrid asked. "You can barely stand, let alone fight."

"It doesn't matter Hiccup and Fishlegs are counting on us, our main priority should be knocking that thing down," said Ragnar gesturing to the beanstalk.

Astrid nodded. "Toothless managed to cut through half of the stem, it probably won't take too much to cut through the rest of it."

Ragnar then pulled out his pistols. "You could do with an extra hand, my explosive rounds might be able to knock that thing down a peg."

"Then let's do it," said Astrid as she pulled out her axe.

The two of the men ran towards the beanstalk as quickly as they could leaving Heather with the wounded.

Heather looked at Wyper, who just stood there moping as he knew he had no way of stopping them.

"About that bell…" Said Heather looking at the beanstalk. "400 years ago, an explorer from my world said that he stumbled upon a city of gold. People laughed at him and called him a liar, but he has been sending today who still believes the stories and has spent years searching the Blue Sea for any evidence of the city of gold."

Wyper eyes widened, and he slowly turned towards her.

"That golden bell can be rung, everyone will know that the city of gold is in the sky and is not a myth," Heather continued. "That's the reason why Hiccup is up there, now do you understand? Noble isn't it? Trying to vindicate a man he never met. He's had chances to escape, but he stuck around to see this thing through. That guy is nuts."

Wyper looked at her. "W-what is the name of this explorer's descendant?"

"Cricket Noland… why?"

"The name of his ancestor who came here…" said Wyper as tears began to form in his eyes. "…please tell me what it Noland?"

Heather looked at him. "How…?"

Aisa looked at Wyper confused, she had never seen him cry before. "Wyper?" Wyper then placed his hand on top of her hand. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

Wyper just looked at the sky. '_Is this a sign from you or a miracle? What is a great warrior Kaarle?_'

Astrid and Ragnar had finally reached the beanstalk, and Astrid was hacking away at the stem with her axe Ragnar was firing his explosive rounds at its base.

"We have to keep pouring it on!" Astrid yelled.

"I'm giving it everything I've got!" Ragnar yelled.

The snake that was resting in the ruins was actually the same snake that befriended both Noland and Kaarle 400 years ago. It was daydreaming about Kaarle, who wanted more than anything to ring the bell in order to signal to Noland, that wish never came.

With what strength it had left the snake rose up and shot towards the beanstalk still dazed. It only regained its sanity a little too late and slammed its head against the beanstalk, but it was such another force that began to tilt.

Astrid and Ragnar felt the beanstalk shift and saw that it began to tilt towards the west.

"What was that?" Ragnar asked.

"No clue, but it wasn't enough to budge that beanstalk," said Astrid and then she remembered that she was still wearing Gabriel's got it. "Maybe I can use the impact dial."

"I don't think that will be enough," said Ragnar.

Wyper then walked past them. "Move."

Two of them just stared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Astrid asked.

Wyper didn't answer and jumped down onto the beanstalk. "Kaarle, the descending of your best friend from the Blue Sea… he's waiting for it. The ringing of your golden bell, it is time that we awarded his patients." He then placed his palms down on one of the vines. "_Reject Dial!_"

Then suddenly an incredible amount of force right through the vine and the shockwave people right through Wyper's body.

"What did he just do?" Ragnar stared.

"He used to reject dial," said Astrid horrified.

"Wyper!" Aisa cried.

"That fool… a reject dial, " said Gabriel.

Wyper began falling down to the ruins. '_Now full Giant Jack… fall!"_

The beanstalk then began to fall towards the west just as Fishlegs instructed.

Astrid and Ragnar quickly ran back towards the others.

"It's all up to Hiccup and Fishlegs now," said Astrid.

* * *

Above them, Hiccup and Fishlegs saw that the beanstalk was beginning to fall and Fishlegs hit on the accelerator.

"This is it!" Fishlegs yelled. "Get on, Hiccup!"

Hiccup climbed aboard and grabbed hold of Fishlegs. "Gun it! Go!"

"I should mention that I never reeved this wavers jet dial up to maximum power before. I was a little scared to see how fast it would go, I guess we're going to find out now if it'll be too strong for me to control, huh?"

"Just go for it!"

"Here we go!"

Fishlegs then release the brakes, and they took off like a cannonball it was as if the gold weight Hiccup was carrying meant nothing.

"Hold on, Hiccup!" Fishlegs yelled.

"I am!" Hiccup screamed.

They then rode up the beanstalk and headed towards the top as quickly as possible.

The refugees that were stuck in the White White Sea saw the beanstalk was falling.

"It's falling?"

"He's right."

"What's going on up there?"

* * *

On the ground, Astrid and the others could only watch.

"Hiccup… Fishlegs… good luck, we're counting on you," said Astrid. "If we let this place be destroyed we'll never get to ring that bell and Cricket will never hear it. He helped us we have to help him, ring that bell and ring it loud. Jump onto Enel's ship and stop that guy. Do it, everything is all up to you now!"

"Do it!" Aisa screamed.

* * *

Enel watches the beanstalk toppled over, and he was quite aware of what they were attempting to do.

"My my… now why can't you wait for the completion of Advent of Thunder like the rest of the insects?" he said. "Then, patients will be their undoing, very well then."

He then sent sparks of lightning to the clouds above him.

"Something's coming!" Fishlegs yelled, noting the lightning running through the clouds above them.

"Whatever you do don't slow down, I'll take out whatever it is!" Hiccup yelled.

He then took on his dragon hybrid form and was about to fire plasma blast when he saw the lightning shot right past them and hit the ground below them.

"He's hitting the ground?" Hiccup blinked.

Enel laughed. "Then you should even try to reach me now is insulin far beyond the point of stupidity. Now pay for your folly. _Heavy Thunder!_"

Lightning then began raining down on Upper Yard with incredible force and speed.

"I see what he's doing, he's trying to destroy the base the beanstalk," said Hiccup.

"Is there anything you can do?" Fishleg asked.

"I could fire some plasma blasts, cancel out some of the lightning bolts, but it will be nowhere near enough."

"But if this thing has its foundation it will crash before we even get to the top, we won't reach Enel and fall to our deaths."

Lightning continued to rain down on Upper Yard like never before.

Hiccup quickly fired a plasma blast at the bolts of lightning I was heading towards them, cancelling it out.

Enel continued to laugh. "You may have a way to neutralise my lightning, but your abilities are absolutely useless if you can't reach Maxim! Now fall and face destruction with the rest of Skypiea! Say goodbye, boy!"


	54. Miracle on Skypiea

Enel's lightning was still pampering Upper Yard, and the only thing anyone can do was watch. Despite the lightning Hiccup and Fishlegs were still climbing up the beanstalk with incredible speed.

"You know I think you try to make sure that you don't get near him again!" Fishlegs yelled.

"Considering the pummelling I gave last time I'm not surprised," said Hiccup.

The lightning was shattering the island cloud covering the ruins.

"He's destroying the cloud cover over the ruins," said Ragnar.

"He plans to destroy the ground itself," said Gabriel.

"But Wyper is lying on the ground down there," said Aisa.

"As is Toothless," Astrid added.

The lightning began hitting the ruins below, destroying a few buildings.

"The ruins," said Heather helplessly.

"It won't work, Enel," said Wyper as he picked himself up. "This city will never fall to you."

Aisa eyes widened when she saw Wyper. "Wyper!"

"This land of Vanaheim was home to a proud race of warriors," Wyper continued as if the lightning striking around him didn't exist. "This ancient city preserves and protects their memory. What's more, their memory protect this city that mighty power will not fall to you no matter how much forest you burn."

Astrid and the others just stared down at him, stunned by his resolve.

"This land won't fall!" Wyper yelled.

"No, Wyper!" Aisa cried, rushing over towards the edge.

Astrid then quickly grabbed her and pulled her back. "It's too dangerous."

"Let me go!" Aisa demanded as she struggled to free herself from Astrid's grip. "Wyper!"

* * *

Enel could hear them from his Ark and just merely smiled.

"There… I can still hear the little fools whining down below," he said and then laughed as he began to glow.

He then fired a powerful burst of lightning right down into the ruins. It was so powerful, and it made contact is on a massive shockwave knocking Astrid and the others of their feet, even Hiccup and Fishlegs could feel it.

The evacuees just stared openmouthed fearing the Upper Yard was destroyed and Arial was frightened for the safety of her friends. However, when the dust settled the island was still standing as was the ruins below.

'_The vearth, of course_,' said Gabriel.

The evacuees were relieved upon seen that Upper Yard was still standing.

"It didn't fall… Upper Yard is still standing."

"Its power is unbelievable," said a vanir in awe.

Gabriel looked at the vearth and clenched some of it in his palm. '_Must be… the vearth is so powerful. What fools we've been, it was never something to be fought over. We have spilled so much blood and lost so many countless lives, how can we be so blind for 400 years?_'

Wyper was still standing as well within the ruins, which was still standing for the most part.

"Wyper!" Aisa cried, trying to break free from Heather. "Wyper!"

Ragnar noticed the beanstalk was falling towards them. "We have to move it, the beanstalk is coming down!

"Go, Dragon!" Wyper roared at the top of his voice looking up at the top of the beanstalk.

* * *

Hiccup and Fishlegs had managed to reach the top of the beanstalk and took off into the air straight towards the Ark.

"Here I come, Enel!" Hiccup yelled.

Enel just narrowed his eyes. "Those fools never learn."

"Give back the golden bell right now!" Hiccup demanded.

"That's enough!" said Enel and raised his hand towards the sphere above him began channelling lightning into it. "It's ready. Now disappear along with this land. _Advent of Thunder!_"

The sphere of clouds was now falling down towards the island.

Fishlegs gave everything he had into the engines, but they then cut out.

"Thanks for your help," said Hiccup and Fishlegs stared at him. "It won't be for nothing."

Hiccup then flapped his wings as hard as he could and took off just as the waver began to fall.

"Hiccup, wait!" Fishlegs screamed as he fell as he saw Hiccup was heading towards the sphere. "The Ark is over there!"

Fishlegs and the waver then land on a small island cloud that was floating close by. He then quickly and looked up at Hiccup horrifyingly. "No, don't do it! The air current and lightning discharges could kill even you!"

"What do you think you can do against this kind of power, Dragon Man?" Enel smirked.

Hiccup just kept on flying as hard as he could until he entered into the clouds and Enel laughed as Fishlegs just stared horrifyingly.

It was that point of the beanstalk stem finally snapped and crashed down onto the island, and the top of it landed on top of the sea cloud.

Hiccup, however, had not been destroyed by the air currents or lightning discharges. In fact, the lightning was being drawn to the golden ball on his hand.

"_Dragon Whirlwind!_" Hiccup yelled as he began spinning around with incredible speed. "_Golden Peony!_"

Enel could sense that something was off, but he wasn't sure what as the lightning was being drawn in somehow.

"You've proven your nothing more than a shortsighted fool," said Hiccup as he continued spinning around. "It's time for some poetic justice by using the gift you gave me."

"What's with all the crazy lightning bolts?" said Fishlegs covering his eyes.

Enel's eyes widened when he realised what was going on. '_I forgot that gold balls stuck on his arm is a natural conductor._'

Hiccup was actually drawing the lightning in towards him and was beginning to discharge it.

"Well then I'll just drop it before you discharge the electricity," said Enel as he extended his hand into the air and beating more lightning into it. "Let everything be destroyed!"

Fishlegs just watched as the sphere was now falling down towards the island has a much faster rate than before.

* * *

The White Berets had managed to escape on Valkyrie Island just a little time.

"Captain Arron, please stop it. This is All-Father's land. It's pointless."

"I don't care it's pointless, it's the only thing people can do when they're caught between life and death," said Arron as he knelt on the boat and prayed. "Don't you see? We abandoned our home and chosen to live, we can't go back, nor can we go forward. Praying is all we can do."

* * *

Arial and the twins were still on the Going Tiger, and all of them felt completely helpless.

"I wonder, are we all doomed?" said Arial as she cried.

The twins looked at one another, and none of them had the answer.

"Maybe if I have the courage to stand up against Enel, you would all have been spared from all this."

"I don't think you would have made any difference," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, you Bollywood have just ended up getting yourself killed," Tuffnut nodded.

"Do the gods truly exist, and if they do, why don't they save us?" Arial cried, and Sue jumped into her arms to soothe her. "If you truly do exist, you must protect those brave people and keep them safe! Please give us a miracle, protect this land."

All the refugees, aesir and vani alike, were praying hoping for a miracle.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Hiccup was still spinning around inside the clouds moving faster and faster. As such, the lightning began to discharge even more quickly and then the sphere began to crack.

"Clear the sky!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his voice.

The sphere then exploded, and everyone stared at the shockwave blew all storm clouds away, revealing the sun which shone down on top of the island.

"That mass of thunderclouds has vanished," said a vanir.

"What could have happened?" said an aesir.

Fishlegs just watches everything began to clear, and there was no sign of Hiccup. He was worried that he was caught up in the explosion, but then something shone in the sky and he smiled when he saw that coming into view was none other than Hiccup.

"It's him!" Ragnar yelled on the ground. "It's Hiccup!"

Wyper just stood there stunned fell to his knees. "Now ring it, Dragon! Ring the Fire of Vanaheim!"

"Let me hear it, young dragon," said Gabriel. "The song of the island."

Hiccup was making his way towards the Ark and raised his best there was trapped within the golden ball.

"He destroyed my Advent of Thunder," Enel growled. "Insolent Blue Sea ape!"

"Your next, I'll ring you along with the bell," said Hiccup looking directly at him.

"Impudent fool!" Enel roared.

Then suddenly, lightning began to erupt around him, and he started to transform into a giant made of pure lightning. "_200,000,000 Volt Thunder God!_"

"What did he just do?" Hiccup stared.

Enel was now half the size of a normal giant. He was standing on top of the Ark with his body made entirely of lightning.

"'Ring the bell', is that what you said," said Enel glaring at him. "You must be one of those fools who believes in the old legend. When the bell rings it means the end the war between the aesir and vani. I am All-Father!"

He then swung his first and leaking a powerful burst of lightning that slammed into Hiccup. "I don't care how strong you are, you are still just a zoan type, you could never match the might of my logia power no matter how hard you try, no matter what you might do!"

Everyone below just what the surge of power that Enel unleashed, but Hiccup was immune to it thanks to his dragon scales.

"Guess you forgot that in all your rage that lightning doesn't work on me!" Hiccup yelled.

He then shot right through Enel's hand and landed on his arm.

"And quit calling yourself a god!" Hiccup yelled as he ran up his arm. "What kind of god destroyed everything and saves nothing?"

Hiccup then struck him across the face with his tail and was about striking with his fist, but then he suddenly winced in pain. Enel had managed to strike him with his trident if Hiccup hadn't been so swiftly in grabbing it would have been impaled instead of being grazed.

"Well done, Dragon Man," Enel admitted as he looked at him. "It was very agile you, you grabbed it before you could be impaled."

"Hiccup!" Fishlegs cried.

Enel just laughed. "What will you do now? You have nowhere to run, you must have used up all your energy getting up here so I'm betting you can't fly any more or even lift your fist. You could strike me when a plasma blast, but the shockwave will draw you close into my trident. I do admit that you have been impressive making it this far, but this is the end for you boy and this land and everything. I can easily create another Advent of Thunder."

Hiccup started to remember Arial's confession and the tears pouring from her eyes. He also remembered Aisa, who burst into tears after seeing Wyper's mangled body and her sadness about the sky Islands be destroyed.

Hiccup then free himself from the trident began to fall back down to the ground.

"So you've chosen to fall have you," said Enel as he laughed.

Fishlegs watched as he fell right past him. "Hiccup, no!"

Hiccup then suddenly grabbed hold of the island cloud and looked at him. "Fishlegs, get out the way."

Hiccup reached out to last of his strength and spread his wings out their full extent.

"What's this?" said Enel, being caught completely by surprise.

"Still don't think I have the strength, let me show you the power of a dragon!" Hiccup yelled he then pointed his mouth down and fired a plasma blast quickly followed by a second.

He by the two plasma blast at different speeds so the second one would collide with the first causing an explosion. His wings then caught the updraught of the explosion any use that to fly upwards with incredible speed. Within a few seconds, he was level with Enel and then clenched his fist trapped within the golden ball

"_Dragon…_" he yelled.

"Are you going to try that same old trick again?" Enel mocks.

"I'll keep trying until the bell rings!" Hiccup yelled at the towards him.

Enel merely smirked as he raised two golden tridents in a cross formation to block his attack. "This time I'll skewer you, fool."

"…_Golden Fist!_" Hiccup roared.

Enel eyes widened as the fist speeded towards him with incredible speed. '_Too fast._'

Hiccup's fist then slammed right into Enel with an overwhelming force so much that he was sent flying off the Ark. Hiccup kept on pushing, and Enel attempted to hold his ground, but only ended up demolishing the roof of the Ark. Within seconds the two of them were off the Ark and speeding towards the golden bell.

The vanir all just remembering the long 400-year conflict between the aesir now they were seen it coming to its end.

"The war in the sky began 400 years ago, I didn't think I'd live to see this moment," said the chief.

On the ground, Toothless, Snotlout and Chopper shows that precise moment to regain consciousness.

"Let it ring!" Hiccup roared as his fist made contact with the bell. Enel got squashed between the golden bell and golden weight on Hiccup hand, which shattered when it made contact. "Cricket, can you hear it? The city of gold is here! For 400 years, the city of gold has been in the sky!"

The bell then rang the first time in 400 years, and it echoed across the sky.


	55. Proud Fantasia Echoes Far

Hiccup had used up all the last of his strength bringing the golden bell and started a fall from the sky. He wasn't the only one has Enel had been knocked unconscious, and he hit the golden bell of so much force that the dislodged it from its perch.

With no one control the Ark, it was now beginning to send in its propellers grazed against the island cloud that had been holding the bell.

"Are you listening, Cricket? Salvager Brothers?" Hiccup yelled as he fell. "I did it! The city of gold, it was right here!"

* * *

On Upper Yard, everyone could hear the sound of the golden bell, and they knew that Hiccup had won the day.

"He did it," Ragnar smiled.

"Utterly beautiful," said Heather.

"Ah, that sounded amazing," said Chopper. "What is it?"

"The song of the island," Astrid smiled.

"It has come, as I always knew it would," said Gabriel with tears in his eyes. "Destiny."

"This must be the ringing that Noland heard, looks like he was telling the truth," said Snotlout.

"Noland Noahson, can you hear the bells sounding from Valhalla?" said Wyper. "I'm sorry that you've been kept waiting so long, maybe these chines the reverberate all the way to your descendants. Now rest in peace Noland."

The snake to hurt the charms and began to cry as it remembered those days with Noland and Kaarle so long ago.

* * *

They won't the only ones to hear the sound of the bell as aesir and vanir alike could hear it as well.

"Singing," said Arial. "Listen the vearth singing a song."

"I've never heard anything as beautiful like that in my life," said Ruffnut.

"Yeah, it's so calm and gentle," said Tuffnut.

"This is proof, that the gods are real," said Arron.

"This is surely a miracle," said the vanir chief. "I had almost abandoned hope that we would ever hear the golden bell again after nearly 400 years of silence. Great Warrior Kaarle, can you hear it? The unmistakable echo of the Fire of Vanaheim."

"Good heavens, what must have happened to this land?" said an aesir.

"What's that strange chiming? Could it be…"

"The legendary bell?"

* * *

Down on Jaya, Cricket, Maarva and Salem heard the ringing of the golden bell above them.

"Old man, this is it," said Maarva.

"Yeah, there's no doubt about it," Cricket nodded. "Only one bell in this world could echo so far and with such emotion."

"Awesome," said Maarva.

"Absolutely," Salem agreed.

"You know those giants you see in the cumuloregalis clouds?" said Cricket. "Story goes a little something like this, whenever the human inhabits the sky and the sun's rays shine upon him, his shadow is reflected upon the deep mist and is cast far across the horizon. Two onlookers, the shadow appears as if it's a gigantic monster looming above."

"You mean those aren't really giants, there actually somebody shadow?" said Maarva. "That would mean we found irrefutable proof that people do live in the sky. Am I right?"

"Yeah, I once thought the story was a meaningless fantasy and dismissed it altogether, but there seems to be true to this legend." He smiled as he heard the sounds of the golden bell up in the clouds. "My ears are ringing of the resounding cries of the golden bell. The golden bell exists then why not an entire city? Noland was telling the truth! His reputation can finally be redeemed and weathered our family name."

He then looked at the sky and smiled. "That's the reason why you rang the bell, isn't it kid? Shrewd move. You have my thanks, I won't forget this."

Hiccup's shadow was being cast down over the clouds for everyone in the area to see. Slowly his shadow began to fade, and everyone watched until it disappeared completely, and the moment it did Cricket burst into tears.

"What's wrong?" Salem asked.

"Cricket, are you sick? Are you hurt?" Maarva asked.

"No, it's those kids," he sniffed. "I'm just glad they're safe, I guess I was just so worried."

Maarva and Salem just smiled at one another.

* * *

Up in the clouds the golden bell just landed in the sea clouds sending a massive wave through the clouds. A few seconds later, the refugees saw falling from the sky was the Ark.

"Look! Up there!"

"Hey, that's All-Father's ship."

They then watched as it slammed into the clouds and then Enel followed in a few seconds later. Seeing Enel falling from the sky was a huge shock to everyone because no one believed it was possible.

"He sunk."

"Lord Enel and his ship are—"

"…falling."

"The bell was ringing ignites the Fire of Vanaheim, that long-gone city that took pride above all in its prosperity. The reverberation served as the island song, proclaiming the end of the battle. A melody long to be heard by the island in generations of its natives and supporters for 400 years," said the vanir chief.

* * *

Hiccup had landed on the island cloud where Fishlegs was sitting, and he was utterly exhausted.

"It rang," said Hiccup as he laid there in his human form. "I wonder if Cricket heard it."

"Yeah, I'm sure he did."

* * *

Soon all the refugees' aesir and vanir alike were sailing towards Upper Yard with joyous hearts.

"Bind the roadster the strongest looking trees!" said an aesir refugee.

The refugees had a climb the cliffs first before reaching the island. Once they do, they began tying their ships are the strongest trees that were closest to the edge. Once that was done, the other refugees began to climb up the ropes onto the island.

Normally such action would be considered heresy, but with nowhere else to go and with no All-Father ruling them no one had an ounce of fear of retribution.

* * *

Astrid the others meanwhile made their way down to the ruins below in order to find Toothless.

Aisa was about to join them when she heard movement, she quickly spun around and saw emerging from the trees was Rachel, who was alive and well.

"Aisa, were you scared dear?" she asked, smiling. She then held out Aisa's bag, which was all of vearth. "Surprise, your treasure."

"So what, who cares?" said Aisa as she began to cry and then she began running into her arms. "Rachel!"

Watching from the trees was Kappo, been supported by a warrior and he too was smiling.

* * *

Throughout the entire forest or of the vanir warriors will be gaining consciousness and helping the injured.

"And the others?" Branham asked.

"They're fine, don't try to speak."

"Who's that over there?"

Genbo opened his eyes. '_I still alive?_'

* * *

At the ruins, Astrid the others were finally able to locate Toothless, who looked a little worse for wear but still very much alive.

"No, you have to be treated right away," said Chopper.

"My wounds are that severe," said Toothless, his eyes turned towards Wyper. "Really that guy needs more help than me. Look after him."

Chopper quickly rushed over to Wyper, and even a quick examination discovered that Toothless wasn't kidding.

"It's true, his body is worn out he's dying," said Chopper quickly went to work.

"That guy was trying to kill us, we don't owe him a thing," said Snotlout.

"Not true, if it weren't for him, we'd all be dead," said Astrid.

"He's a hero? Seriously?"

Toothless merely shrugged.

Aisa approached Chopper as he began his treatment.

"Hmm, help him, Mr Reindeer," she pleaded.

"Don't worry, he'll survive, but he'll need a lot of rest," said Chopper.

Aisa face lit up. "Thank you!"

* * *

Gabriel and Swift had left them in order to search for the surviving Gothars there were under his charge during his time as All-Father.

"Swift, you're going to overexert yourself," said Gabriel. "Go and rest with the Blue Sea people."

Swift merely squawked in defiance.

"Very well then, I want you to go and gather the families," he instructed.

Swift squawked and did what he was told.

* * *

Astrid and the others meanwhile investing in the ruins to bring the others up to speed about what happened.

"So what do you think happened to Enel and the bell?" Ragnar asked.

"No clue, I'm guessing they must've crashed," said Astrid.

Ragnar shook his head. "So we have a city of gold, but in name only."

"That just means our adventure and poverty continues," Toothless smiled.

"At least things are never dull," Astrid smiled.

"So where do you think Hiccup and Fishlegs are? Come to think of it I hope Arial is all right and what about the twins?" Snotlout asked.

* * *

Soon all the Vanir Warriors Matter and began to discuss the plan of action.

"Do you think it's a good idea to leave Wyper with the Blue Sea dwellers?" Branham asked, looking at Rachel.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Rachel assured them. "It would appear that Aisa has befriended them."

"We'll just have to act quickly if our enemy wakes before we leave we're finished," said Branham. "Gather all those that can move and will banish every last one of Enel's Gothars to clouds."

"Yeah!" they roared.

* * *

Chopper has finished ending to Wyper and was now bandaging Toothless.

"So did you have a chance to patch up?" Toothless asked, pointing his head to Wyper.

"Yes, all he needs now is rest," said Chopper.

"Hey!" a voice yelled.

Everyone looked up and then they saw running towards them carrying a huge sack of food was Hiccup, and he wasn't alone. With him were Fishlegs, Arial and the twins, none of them looking worse for wear.

"It's Hiccup!" Astrid beamed.

"And he's not alone. He's got Fishlegs, the twins and Arial in tow," Ragnar added.

"We're back," Arial cried when they finally reached them. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was afraid that I would see any of you again."

"You scared us for a moment there," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, we had no idea you were alive," said Ruffnut.

"Things were rather hectic. It's not like we could have sent a message or anything," Ragnar pointed out.

"I see you guys grab some food, when did you get from?" Toothless asked gesturing to the huge sack.

"We found the Gothars storage locker on our way back through the forest," Fishlegs explained.

"How did you manage to get all the back down?" Astrid asked.

"I'm able to fly, remember," Hiccup pointed out.

Toothless then littered Arial. "Arial, where is your old man?"

Arial looked at him heartbroken. "Yeah… well, he… he protected me and then Enel…"

All of them just stared at her; they knew what Enel had done.

"Don't tell me," said Chopper.

"I'm so sorry," said Ragnar.

"Yeah, me too," said Polo.

"Me three," said Hiccup.

It only took them a few seconds to realise that Polo was standing right behind.

"You're supposed to be dead!" they yelled in unison.

"Sorry, but I'm alive," he said, taken aback.

Arial then suddenly burst into tears of joy when she saw her father.

"Father!" she cried and rushed into his arms.

Polo then began to explain everything that happened that instead of being burnt to a crisp, he actually landed in the White Sea below them.

"You fell down into the White Sea?" Fishlegs stared.

"I found myself there after being blasted off the foot of the ledge, and I wasn't alone. Countless others ended up in the same spot making their way towards Cloud End. Yet as we speak they too are now on the journey back on the restored Milky Roads. Of course, given that it is no Valkyrie Island, a new destination was chosen… Upper Yard."

* * *

Gabriel had managed to locate his missing Gothars locked up in the cells, and Swift soon returned with their families. There was a happy reunion by all as they embraced one another.

"Thank you so much," they said to Gabriel.

"We owe you our lives, All-Father."

"Just Gabriel, I know long ago by that title," said Gabriel humbly. "You were all forced to work in a place like this for six long years, I am sorry."

"We lost Valkyrie Island, the home we were supposed to return to," said a woman. "And like the vanirs, our birthright is now lost. Is the battle really over?"

Gabriel really wished that he had an answer, but sadly he didn't. Enel may be gone, but the strife between the vanir and aesir wasn't going to go away over a single day. He could only hope that the vanir do not wish revenge on him or his people.

* * *

It was afternoon and the vanir on Upper Yard that he also had the same dilemma as Gabriel.

"All-Father's army is gone, but I just don't…"

"My chief, do you really believe the 400-year rift can be mended so easily?"

* * *

It was now night, and Hiccup and the others had just had a massive feast and now relaxing beneath the stars.

"Boy, I stuffed myself," said Snotlout stroking his stomach.

"It's getting pretty like you guys," said Toothless.

"Should we go back to the ship?" Fishlegs asked.

"No, I think I would prefer to stay here for the night," said Hiccup smiling at the stars.

"But after what happened today surely coming too much to ask to sleep in a nice warm bed?" Fishlegs frowned.

Hiccup shook his head. "I disagree, I think there's nothing more choice and then sleeping beneath the stars after a great victory."

"I'm with Hiccup," said Astrid as she leaned back. "There's just something smoothing looking at the stars."

"They're just as beautiful as you," Snotlout smiled.

Astrid then gave him a sharp elbow right in the face.

Enel was still very much alive, and his Ark was now operational, but now he had no desire to Skypiea and instead was making his way to his destination.

"It's time, and soon I will return," he vowed. "To the wide-open sky, the perfect home for a god. Pristine and unobstructed… yes, and best of all no pests to get in my way. I'll be sure that no one gets near it, my own private paradise. A land boundless, exquisite… it is just like a dream which comes to life. Maxim and set sail and take me to my new floating kingdom which shines brightly in the night sky… the land without end… the Endless Vearth."

His Ark then began heading up towards the night sky, heading directly towards the moon.

* * *

It was midnight when Wyper finally awoke and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings.

"Where am I?" he said.

"Inside the ruins of Vanaheim," said a voice.

Wyper turned his head and found Gabriel looking down at him. "Gabriel?"

Arial then appeared by his side. "You shouldn't move yet."

Wyper's eyes widened. "You… you're an aesir."

"Rest," said a voice.

Wyper turned his head and saw the chief. "Chief? Please explain… why are we here? Have we been captured by the aesir?"

The chief shook his head. "We are all bound together, made brothers by the war."

Wyper was utterly confused. "The Golden Belfry, it is the vanir sacred duty to protect it to the end." Then suddenly heard the sound of drums outside. "Listen, that is the sound of war drums announcing a battle." He sat up and saw a bright light coming and opening the curtains in front of him. "There's the signal fire too."

"Patience Wyper," said the chief gently. "Rest awhile longer, the heroism of our ancestors is clear. But whatever violence that happened in the past you must allow it to stay there." He then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Our future starts here, this is our home now and we vanir shall make it a good one."

"I know, but looking outside I—"

"Yes, most often the call for vengeance cannot be ignored…" Gabriel agreed. Then he the chief lifted Wyper onto his feet and made their way outside. "…but today it has been drowned out by a sea of voices screaming in celebration!"

Wyper's eyes widened when he saw that everyone was celebrating aesir, vanir and Blue Sea dweller alike, even the giant snake was celebrating. They were all dancing around a giant bonfire in the middle of the city, and the vanir were banging on the tops of several barrels to make music.

Wyper just couldn't help but smile, because this party signified the end of the 400-year war.


	56. I Made it here

The party continued for four days, and on the fourth day, everyone fell fast asleep, even the giant snake. The only person still wake was Hiccup, and he was searching around his crew.

"There they are," said Hiccup as he made his way to a podium where his crew was sleeping. He then approached Astrid and began to shake her awake. "Wake up!"

"What time is it?" Astrid yawned.

"It's dawn, and we need to wake everyone up," said Hiccup.

"But why?" Astrid asked, confused.

"Because we're going to steal some gold and run," Hiccup smiled.

Astrid stared at him. "I thought Enel took all the gold?"

"Not all of it, but it's not in the city, but at the same time it is."

"You're speaking in riddles, Hiccup."

"It'll make sense when I explain it, everyone."

They then started to wake up the rest of the crew, and Hiccup explained the plan.

"So that's the plan guys."

"For once I agree with Hiccup," said Snotlout. "I mean it's not every day that we get to go to an island in the sky, so let's make this trip worthwhile."

"Then let's get to work," said Hiccup.

* * *

It was now morning, and a vanir rushed into the temple where the chief and the wounded were resting.

"Chief, we found it!" he said frantically. "We found the golden bell!"

The chief stared at him. "What?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, it's hanging off Giant Jack, but I don't know for how long. We're trying to pull it up right now, we need every able-bodied warrior at the western shore of right now! We need to hurry!"

News that the golden bell had been found spread across the city like wildfire.

"Let's go, gather the tribe!"

"To the western shore!"

"The belfry has been found!"

"Where?"

"This way, come on!"

"Right!"

"Are you sure?!"

"Yes, hurry!"

"Did you hear they found the golden bell?"

Heather was wondering for the city when she heard the commotion, and she watched the vanir making their way to the western shore.

"They found the belfry, get to the western shore!"

'_The belfry…_' said Heather curiously.

* * *

The vanir had reached the eastern shore and had tied vines around the bell. They then pulled on the vines with all their strength to keep it under the shore. However much the warrior's were still injured and then have the strength to pull it in the bell wave several tonnes.

"Damnit," said Genbo. "We still need more people!"

"It's the pride of Vanaheim, we can't lose it," said Branham.

"We won't!"

It was then that the aesir arrived and then helped the vanir, much to their surprise. With the added health finally were able to pull the golden bell onto the shore.

* * *

Meanwhile, the twins were having a little business venture with the remaining aesir and vanir showing products from the Blue Sea.

"You call this a rubber band?" said an aesir as he played with a rubber band in his hand.

"Yeah, it's super stretchy and is completely immune to electricity," said Ruffnut.

"And we have plenty of those where those came from," said Tuffnut.

"And we have certain pieces of metal that will peak your curiosity," said Ruffnut showing them a slab of steel. "It's the same material that is made from Toothless' blades, the same blades that we're able to slice through Giant Jack."

"Plus a few dragon scales from our captain, who said at them to go," said Tuffnut showing them some black dragon scales. "With these, you can create almost impenetrable armour."

"And all these items can be yours for just several of your dials," Ruffnut smiled.

With that, the bargaining began.

* * *

Toothless meanwhile was practising his new technique against stone slabs.

'_Water… light… fire… their shapes can change, but even they can be…_" He then clenched his blade. "…cut!"

He then swung it down onto the stone slab in a few seconds later it was sliced in half.

"We really robbed them blind," said Ruffnut as she and her brother returned carrying bags of dials.

"And more than half the stuff we got from them we just had a trade a few rubber bands," Tuffnut smirked.

"You two seem happy, I assume you're training went well," said Toothless.

"We did exactly what Hiccup told us to do and got as many dials as we could," said Ruffnut.

"They made it so easy for us," said Tuffnut.

"I'm sure Hiccup will be proud of you, I'm curious to see what he can do with those dials," said Toothless.

"So where is everyone else?" Ruffnut asked.

"Hiccup and the others are still inside, and Heather went off by herself," said Toothless.

The twins then looked at the giant snake who was still sound asleep.

"Snake still conked out, huh?" said Tuffnut.

"Boy, he must be really tired," said Ruffnut.

"You'd be too if you dance for four days straight," said Toothless. "I wonder what he was so happy about? Anyway, I hope they come out soon, when he wakes up I have no idea how friendly he'll be."

"Huh, who… this well-mannered snake?" Tuffnut frowned.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't see him when he was mad," said Toothless. "He's dangerous."

"Who… this well-mannered snake?" said Tuffnut.

"Like I said you didn't see him, just wait until he tries to eat you. You see just what kind of pain he'll be."

"Who… this well-mannered snake?"

"Are you even listening to me?" Toothless snapped.

The twins then sniggered as Tuffnut activated a tone dial. "Who… this well-mannered snake?"

"We fool you were a tone dial," they smirked.

Toothless glared at them. "Can you to act like adults for one minute?"

* * *

Hiccup and the others had ventured inside the snake, they were utterly stunned upon seeing the rubble in his stomach.

"Boy and I thought Snotlout ate too much," said Ragnar.

"Are we there yet?" Astrid asked.

"We're here," said Hiccup.

That's when they found an entire treasure golden treasure and jewels.

"You weren't kidding," said Astrid as he picked up a golden crown.

"It's certainly the real deal," Snotlout beamed as he picked up a large sapphire.

"It's a bell," said Chopper holding out the golden bell. "Just like the ones that the salvagers showed us."

"Take everything you can carry," said Hiccup.

"Don't have to tell us twice," said Fishlegs.

* * *

The aesir and the vanir were now staring speechless at the golden bell, they had never seen anything more beautiful and all their lives.

"So that's it," said a vanir.

"Amazing."

"It's beautiful."

"I didn't expect it to be so big."

"It's magnificent."

An aesir then noticed that one of the golden support columns had snapped off. "Ah, but look one of the side columns has broken off."

"Yeah, what a shame."

"Hey, look over there," said a vanir pointing at the runeglyph sketched on the base of the bell. "Under the bell, the runeglyph."

"That thing?"

"So that's the stone of our ancestors gave their lives to protect."

"Chief, the words that are described on it what did they say?"

"It is an ancient text, impossible to read," said the chief.

"' We shall know the true meaning and Astrid to know what. It is our legacy to become the inheritors of history and our duty to protect it under the sound of the grand belfry,'" said Heather as she made her way through the crowd.

The chief's eyes widened as he stared at her. "Th-those words, how do you know that?"

"They were inscribed on a wall in the ruins of Vanaheim. Generations ago, your people were entrusted to be's guardians, correct?"

She then stopped in front of the runeglyph and began to read it.

"You… you can actually read those ancient characters?" said the chief shocked.

"It mentions Njörd, an ancient weapon named after a god," said Heather. "It even gives its whereabouts."

Everyone in the crowd was utterly shocked.

"Are you certain?"

"Ancient weapon?"

"But why would it say something like that?"

Heather site disappointingly. '_Another weapon, one different from Odin of Alabasta. And I think they're dangerous things like this out there in the world, all just waiting to be found._'

She then turned and looked at everyone. "Another dead-end."

She then began to walk off. '_This is not what I've been looking for, or I wanted to know._'

"Uh… hey, miss," said a vanir. "Is that stuff engraved on that side part of the runeglyph too?"

Heather's eyes widened, and she immediately turned around and indeed saw more runeglyph engraved on the golden bell. However, these were engraved on the golden bell itself, and it was much newer.

Her eyes widened when she read the initials. '_Roger… D… Gold? What?_' She then began to read the rest of the runes. '"_I made it here, and I will guide this passage also the farthest ends of the earth. The stormiest seas will not stop me pirate Roger Gold."_'

Heather could not believe what she was reading. "The Pirate King? Then this could only mean that… he came to the Sky Islands. But what in the world could his words me? And more importantly, how was he able to understand and use this ancient language?"

"So it says Roger, does it," said Gabriel, who was sitting up too far away.

Heather looked at him. "You know him?"

"Ah, yes," Gabriel smiled. "A Blue Sea pirate, I met him when he came to this land over 20 years ago. I take it that his name is inscribed to there."

"Yes," Heather nodded. "Honestly I have no idea how he managed to reach this bell, but somehow he did. And his inscription is proof that he was here."

Heather had hoped to get some answers, but instead, she ended up getting more questions. Roger was a pirate; there is no way that you would be able to understand the language, and yet he did. Then she remembered something very specific about the runeglyphs.

"Wait a minute, now that I think about it there are two different kinds of runeglyphs stones. Ones they contain information and others that tell you how to reach others runeglyphs scattered around the world. This stone obviously has information."

Heather then looked at Roger's message. '"I _made it here, and I will guide this passage also the farthest ends of the earth." Guide this passage… Guide?_' Her eyes and suddenly widened. "Could he mean the real Runeglyph?"

Everyone was watching and were utterly confused by what she was saying.

"Chief," said Heather looking at the vanir chieftain. "It's duty has been fulfilled."

"It's duty?" said the chief.

"Yes, I have a hunch about these Runeglyphs. As I said, there were certain ones spread across the entire world that contain information. By reading them as one, I believe they will form a passage that will reveal the true history of the Blank Century. In other words, the passage completed by connecting them is what will create a legendary final Runeglyph that is yet to be discovered… the real Runeglyph. Roger D Gold must have taken the text from the Runeglyph here to the island where the real Runeglyph may very well be located. He must have—"

"Does that… does that mean our duty has been fulfilled as well?" the chief asked stunned and burst into tears. "Does that mean we don't have to fight any longer? Then our ancestors wish has been fulfilled."

He then dropped his staff and fell to his knees, crying.

"Chief! Hang on, are you all right?"

"Thank goodness," the chief cried. "Our war is finally over!"

Heather just merely smiled and then started to walk away. '_Well, I had better get going to fulfil my duty. Like Roger before me, I have to guide this passage and the other ones I've read all the way to the end of the Grand Line to the Isle of Berk._'

"Well, then where were we?" said Gabriel. "Ah, yes. I was about to tell you how much your captain reminds me of Roger. The boy is intriguing."

"His name is Hiccup D Haddock, and I find intriguing as well," said Heather.

"'D?' So the lad even shares the same middle initial from Roger," Gabriel laughed.

"Yes, and I'm sure there's got to be some historical significance to that."

"Pardon me, miss," said the chief. "But I recall that you and your friends say that you sought gold and did you say that it was more valuable than vearth on the Blue Sea."

"Yes?" Heather frowned.

"We obviously can't offer you the golden belfry, but how about the broken support?" The chief offered.

"That's a great idea, we have to give something to our heroes and that a perfect token of our appreciation."

"Please take, we insist."

"Thanks, but are you sure about that?" Heather asked.

The chief nodded and without everyone began to figure a way to transport the pillar to Hiccup and the other Dragon Riders.

"All right, everybody, let's bring this gift to our friends from the Blue Sea!"

"If we wrap it up, it'll be easier to carry."

"It's gonna take every one of us to move it."

"Yeah, you're not kidding."

* * *

In the ruins of Vanaheim, Hiccup and the others were waiting on Heather. Fishlegs had led to prep the shape while they waited with the huge bags of gold they had managed to gather from inside the snake.

"I hope Heather shows up soon, we can't wait too much longer," said Hiccup.

"Not a soul in sight," said Ragnar noting the peace and quiet. "Gotta admit this is pretty weird, I wonder where all the elves and warrior ran off to and why?"

"There was mention of the golden belfry, perhaps it in sank into the bottom of the sea cloud as we thought," said Astrid.

"Yeah, but why did Heather took off all of a sudden?" Snotlout asked.

"She mentioned something of a runeglyph," said Hiccup.

"Like the one you mentioned in Alabasta?" Astrid enquired.

Hiccup shrugged. "I guess Heather is still following the dream of those hers."

"We should be grateful that everyone took off," said Snotlout. "They see us make a run for it with all the loot we pulled from their favourite giant snake they won't be too thrilled. Fishlegs and Arial probably already have the ship ready to set sail by now so Heather had better get back here and quick. We have to go!"

"Yeah, and if they discover that we scam them during our trade talks they'll be we even angrier," said Tuffnut.

"Not our fault if their to gullible," said Ruffnut.

"I still don't think they'll be too upset," said Hiccup. "I mean we did save all their lives I don't think they care much about gold either."

"Enel certainly didn't think that way," Astrid pointed out.

"And he actually believed that he was some kind of god."

"Looks like we don't have to wait any more, Heather's back," said Toothless.

"Yeah, and right behind is all of them," said Snotlout pointing at the aesir and vanir directly behind her who were carrying the golden pillar, which was completely wrapped.

"It's an army!" Chopper panicked.

"And that big thing can only mean one thing," said Tuffnut looking at golden pillar they were carrying.

"It's a cannon!" Ruffnut yelled.

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions a little too much?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, I was under the impression that they didn't possess cannons," Ragnar nodded.

The aesir and vanir could see them and notice that they had packed everything.

"From here, they packed their bags."

"Oh no, they're not leaving already!"

"Hold on you guys, don't go!"

"And here they come," said Snotlout.

"Run!" the twins yelled.

"Guys, hang on just a moment!" Hiccup yelled.

Sadly Snotlout, Chopper and the twins weren't listening and were running away as fast as their legs could carry them.

Hiccup looked Astrid, Toothless and Ragnar they merely shrugged.

"You can't beat them join them," said Astrid.

With that, the four of them ran after the others.

"Come on, Heather!" Ragnar yelled back. "Looks like we're leaving!"

"Uh, Miss, is there a problem?" a vanir asked, looking at Heather. "You and your friends want this gold, right?"

Heather chuckled and then ran off. "I guess we don't."

"What?" they all yelled.

"Please, wait!"

"You never want it would be nice if we didn't run away everywhere we went," said Astrid.

"Then we wouldn't be pirates, wouldn't we?" Ragnar laughed.

"Time to make our way to Cloud End!" Hiccup yelled.


	57. A Heartfelt Finale

Hiccup and the others were now running back towards the shore where the Going Tiger was anchored.

"Did we lose them?" Snotlout asked.

Ragnar looked back. "Looks like they're not coming after us."

"You know their giant cannon really did scare me," said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, they had something that big winding they used it against Enel?" Ruffnut asked.

"'Cannon?'" Heather frowned.

"Apparently they believe the huge thing those warriors were carrying was a cannon," Astrid explained.

"Oh, that thing," Heather laughed.

"I don't really see the funny side of it," said Snotlout.

"Yeah, this is no laughing matter," Chopper agreed.

"Looks like we made it," said Hiccup. "I can see Fishlegs and Arial."

"Looks like it's too late to turn back," said Ragnar looking at Heather.

"Yeah, so it would seem," Heather agreed.

* * *

Back in Vanaheim, everyone was informing the chief that Hiccup and the others had left without their parting gift.

"What? They ran away and left the island?" the chief blinked.

"Yes, we couldn't even give them our gift."

"How disappointing," said the chief as he sat down. "And after all they did for us, I wonder if they realise just how much we appreciate them."

"I agree, they don't know how we feel," said Gabriel.

* * *

Elsewhere Rachel was busy brushing Aisa's hair to make her look a bit more like Astrid.

"You know Aisa, it's not fair that you were the only one that got to say goodbye to them," said Rachel. "Everyone is really upset that we just let our heroes run away."

Aisa laughed. "Sorry, Hiccup and the others made me promise to keep it a secret."

"Did you say anything to them before they left?"

"Yeah, I said 'thank you all,'" she said. "Did you see Rachel, Hiccup was able to transform into a dragon."

"Aisa, please you've got to hold still," said Rachel trying to calm her down.

"I never knew there were ways like him in the Blue Sea, I want to be just like it when I grow up… a dragon warrior."

"You going to have to let your hair grow if you want to look like that female warrior," said Rachel. "Just remember that your girl and girls are supposed to look cute."

"What? Cute? Me?" said Aisa looking horrified. "Are you nuts?"

Rachel laughed. "I'm not, with the war over there is no need for kids like you to carry weapons any more. Now you can enjoy life, the life it was meant to be and as a proper young lady."

"I never knew you were so ladylike," Aisa smirked.

"Come on, Aisa. Now hold still!"

"Rachel is ladylike!" Aisa yelled at the top of her voice.

"Aisa!"

The two of them then laughed.

* * *

Wyper was in the ruins of the vanir village with his friends. They were all looking at the statue of Kaarle.

"Great Warrior Kaarle, we were told that the vanir role has been fulfilled. As for your last wish, it was delivered to your best friend. Our future generations will no longer have to shed blood, we are finally at peace. The war may be over, but one thing that will never end is our pride. Please continue to guide us mighty Kaarle and watch over us as well. We solemnly swear the Fire of Vanaheim will never die."

* * *

At the ruins of Vanaheim, the chief had just asked Gabriel to take back his role as All-Father.

"I cannot abandon my duties," said Gabriel looking shocked. I am the Sky Knight after all."

"Yes, but this land no longer has any need for that role," said the chief. "What it does need however is someone who can govern it, someone who is kind and just. I believe that duty is best suited for you."

"Perhaps you should be looking to yourself? Remember this city originally belonged to your people?"

"It did long ago," the chief agreed. "But that means nothing now, in fact with this battle almost realised something. Vearth belongs to no group, it must be shared. Our world has two sides, the land is called Skypiea, the city Vanaheim. They have been torn asunder by war for ages, only a man who has long lamented that war can unite them and that man is you. So Sky Knight Gabriel, I would like you to take Skypiea's throne again, only you can heal the deep wounds that scar this land of ours."

"We would like you to do it to, sir," said a gothar.

"Gabriel, please," Arron pleaded.

"The vanir are behind you all the way."

Everyone then began to plead to Gabriel to take the throne, but eventually, they fell silent and waited for his answer.

"Well, well," he said as he turned towards them. "And here I was thinking I would finally be able to get some rest and tend to my pumpkin patch."

Everyone then immediately burst into cheers.

* * *

At the same time, Hiccup and the others were making their way to Cloud End, there will be escorted by Polo and Arial.

"Okay, we're almost there!" Arial yelled. "Everyone, see that up ahead? That Cloud End!"

Everyone immediately rushed towards the bow and saw in front of them was a large gate with the words 'Cloud End' over the entrance.

"So that's where we go back down from?" Hiccup asked.

"We got here soon, and I thought," said Ragnar.

"Do we really have to leave already?" Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, this place was a heap of fun," said Ruffnut.

"Personally, I think it's time that we say goodbye to the White Sea," said Toothless.

"Sky Island sure was fun, but scary too," said Chopper.

"So, we just go through that gate, and they'll be a milky road that will take us to the Blue Sea?" Astrid asked.

"I wonder if we'll ever visit this place again?" Fishlegs wondered.

"Well, you never know," said Hiccup.

Polo and Arial stopped at the harbour and immediately ran alongside their ship as they were making their way down the canal.

"This is as far as we go!" Polo yelled. "Goodbye, my friends."

"Take care of yourselves!" Arial waved.

"We will and thank you for the escort!" Astrid yelled after them.

"Say goodbye to the others for us!" Ragnar yelled.

"See ya!" Chopper waved.

"It was really nice meeting you guys and thank you for everything," Hiccup smiled.

"No, you got it wrong," said Arial. "We are the ones who should be thanking you. We'll never forget you! Thanks to you all!"

"You all take care now!" Hiccup yelled.

"Bye!" the two of them yelled.

"Now in your sails and hold on tight, you're in for a bumpy ride," Polo warned.

"You heard the man," said Hiccup looking at his crew. "It looks like we're picking up speed."

"Not surprising considering we're about to slide down thousands of feet from the air," said Astrid as they immediately rushed around and tucked in their sails.

Then suddenly something came out of nowhere and slammed into Snotlout, knocking him onto the deck.

"What the?" Hiccup blinked.

The old turned and found that it was a South Bird had crashed into Snotlout, but this one was normal size unlike the giant ones on Upper Yard. He began squawking frantically with its loud booming voice.

"It says, 'Don't leave without me,'" Chopper translated.

"Oh, that's the South Bird we brought up here with us," said Fishlegs.

Fishlegs then noticed that the log pose was pointing down. "Captain, the log pose has the coordinates for the next island."

"Then there's no reason for us to be a more," said Hiccup as the starting to make their way through the tunnel. "Once we get to the bottom will be starting a brand-new adventure. Who's up for it?" They were approaching the end of the tunnel. "Guys, get ready. Blue Sea, here we come!"

"Aye!" they all cheered.

They then reached the edge of the sea cloud and started to make their way down the milky road, which felt like a rollercoaster. They were moving with incredible speed and rather enjoying it, this was how it was going to be all the way down it was going to be a lot of fun.

"Everyone grabbed hold of something!" Arial yelled. "The freefall is about to start!"

"Freefall?" everyone frowned.

They then suddenly shot off the milky road and found themselves looking down at a sudden drop. Upon seeing this, everyone's eyes immediately widened in terror, and they started to plummet back towards the Blue Sea.

Arial then pulled out a whistle. "Just hang on, one octopus balloon on the way," she said and blew it.

Then suddenly shooting out of the sea clouds was a giant octopus and began wrapping its tentacles around the ship.

"Octopus!" Fishlegs yelled.

"What the—" Toothless stared as he reached for his blades.

Then suddenly they descent stopped, and all them slammed into the deck of the ship.

"That hurt," Astrid groaned.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked, and then he looked a bit the octopus and understood what had happened. "You guys have to see this."

Everyone looked up at the octopus and saw that its body had expanded and now look like a giant balloon.

"What the hell is it?" Snotlout stared.

"A balloon?" Chopper frowned.

"Whatever it is thanks to it we're not bawling any more," said Astrid.

"Oh good, for a moment there, I thought we were goners," said Fishlegs.

Then they suddenly the golden bell above them and all of them smile.

* * *

The aesir and the vanir will ring the bell as hard as they could so that the Dragon Riders could hear.

"Keep ringing it!" Arron yelled. "Let the heroes of this land know how much we appreciate them!"

"Hiccup, come back soon!" Aisa yelled.

"You're always welcome!"

"Thank you so much!"

"We wish you safe passage into the Blue Sea!"

On that day forward, on every single day, the golden bell would echo across the sky tell everyone that Sky Island truly exists.

* * *

It was now afternoon on Jaya and Cricket had just announced that he was calling off the search for Vanaheim.

"You're calling off the search?" said Salem.

"Of course, the city of gold has been in the sky this whole time," said Cricket. "There's nothing else to be found at the bottom of the sea. Sorry fellas, this dream is over, no point in staying here any more."

"Oh man," said Salem looking disappointed.

"Cricket?" said Maarva.

"I want to thank all of you for helping me pursue my dream for all these years," said Cricket looking all of them. "You never stopped believing, that means a lot."

Maarva looked at him. "Does this mean…"

"…you're leaving the alliance?" Salem finished.

Cricket then closed Noland's book and rose to his feet. "Hey, guys. Since this dream is done, which one are we going to pursue next?"

Every single one of them then cheered.

"We'll all follow you to the ends of the earth, old man," said Maarva.

"Yeah!" Salem cheered.


End file.
